


Le Quidditch dans le sang

by DameLicorne



Series: Lily et Scorpius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 167,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/pseuds/DameLicorne
Summary: La fille de Harry Potter rentre à Poudlard. Lily Luna veut se faire apprécier pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour son nom. En jouant au Quidditch, elle va se confronter à un adversaire qui rendra le challenge plus intéressant, Scorpius Malefoy. Ça tombe bien, son sens de la répartie n'attendait que ça...Ceci n'est pas une histoire à l'eau de rose. Ce n'est pas une romance guimauve. Ce n'est pas non plus une fic d'aventure. Cette histoire nous montre comment Lily Potter grandit et mûrit, et comment sa relation avec Scorpius Malefoy évolue à travers le temps.Le poids de leurs noms et de l'Histoire. Les réactions de leurs familles. L'impact de la guerre des sorciers, plus de vingt ans après. L'espoir, aussi...





	1. 2019/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son oeuvre que j'ai tant aimée.
> 
> Les trois premiers chapitres résument les trois premières années de Lily à Poudlard et mettent en place les personnages, l'intrigue commence vraiment au quatrième.

2019/2020

Lily rayonnait. Enfin ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Et le voilà enfin arrivé. 

Le Poudlard Express crachait sa vapeur sur le quai 9 ¾. Toute sautillante, elle embrassa ses parents. Ginny avait la gorge serrée, mais le cachait de son mieux. Harry ébouriffa les boucles rousses de sa benjamine.  
— Tu penseras à nous écrire, ma puce ?  
— Promis, Papa, j'emprunterai le hibou d'un de mes frères !  
— Eh, s'écria James, il y a aussi ceux de l'école, Lil !  
— Pourquoi, tu auras besoin du tien pour autre chose ? lui demanda sa sœur d'un air malicieux.  
Il lui tira la langue et commença à monter ses bagages dans le train.  
— James sera toujours James, Lily ! s'exclama Albus sur un ton mélodramatique, faisant sourire la fillette.

Une fois le train parti, Albus aida Lily à s'installer dans un compartiment où se trouvaient déjà des Première année, avant de rejoindre ses amis. Quelques instants plus tard, son cousin Hugo, un grand roux aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux encore plus bouclés que les siens, y entrait à son tour. Ils échangèrent un large sourire et se mirent à chanter : « On va à Poudlard ! On va à Poudlard ! On va à Poudlard ! »

Trois des autres élèves du compartiment surenchérirent joyeusement. Lily s'aperçut tout à coup qu'une petite brune aux cheveux longs les regardait, les yeux ronds, sans prendre part à leur liesse. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda :  
— Tu ne connais rien de Poudlard, si ?  
— Pas grand-chose, mais le professeur Londubat nous en a quand même parlé un peu, lorsqu'il m'a apporté ma lettre, répondit sa camarade.  
— Ah, tu es une Née-Moldue ? questionna Hugo avec intérêt. Ma mère aussi en est une, et c'est l'une des plus grandes sorcières qui soient !  
— Euh oui... C'est bien « Moldus » que vous appelez les non-sorciers ?  
— C'est ça, répondit Lily. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
— Violet Young, et toi ?  
— Lily Potter, et lui, c'est mon cousin, Hugo Weasley.

Les trois autres écoliers écarquillèrent les yeux.  
— Tu es la fille de Harry Potter et de Ginny la Harpie ? s'écria un grand brun au nez en trompette.  
— Et toi, tu es le fils d'Hermione et Ron, les amis de Harry Potter ? Ou tu es un cousin ? interrogea une fillette aux nattes blondes et aux yeux vert clair, surexcitée.  
Lily et Hugo échangèrent un regard navré. La rouquine croisa les bras.  
— Oui, et alors ? Je ne les vois que comme mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante. Moi je vais à Poudlard pour étudier, et j'espère m'y faire de vrais amis.  
Hugo approuva et demanda :  
— Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
— Moi, c'est Amalric Vaughn, se présenta le garçon qui n'avait pas encore parlé, un petit blond aux yeux bleus, un peu maigrichon. J'ai deux frères et une sœur. Arnold rentre en sixième année, Walter en quatrième année et Siobhan rentrera à Poudlard dans trois ans.  
— Je m'appelle Ailis MacGuire, dit la fillette blonde. Mon frère, Duncan, rentre en troisième année, et ma petite sœur, Moira, a le même âge que la tienne, Amalric, elles seront peut-être ensemble.  
— Je suis Lucas O'Brien, indiqua le garçon brun, et je suis fils unique.  
— J'ai deux frères, précisa Lily. James rentre en cinquième année et Albus en troisième.  
— Ma sœur, Rose, rentre aussi en troisième année, intervint Hugo.  
— Ah oui, s'écria Ailis, Duncan m'a parlé d'eux, surtout d'Albus, d'ailleurs, vu qu'ils sont de la même Maison.  
Ils devisèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, échangeant notamment toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient déjà sur le château où ils allaient passer l'essentiel des sept années qui venaient.

Comme elle l'espérait secrètement, Lily fut répartie avec ses frères, à Gryffondor, ainsi que Hugo. Il en fut de même pour Ailis et Amalric. Violet fut répartie à Poufsouffle et Lucas à Serdaigle. Après le banquet, tous écoutèrent le discours de rentrée de la directrice de Poudlard. Eileen Brown était une grande femme élancée, douce mais ferme. Elle était encore jeune, même si quelques cheveux blancs parcouraient déjà ses cheveux châtains. Les plus anciens élèves se souvenaient l'avoir eue comme professeur de Potions, au début de leur scolarité.

 

****************

 

Même si ses parents lui manquaient parfois, Lily se plaisait vraiment à Poudlard. Elle se lia d'amitié avec deux de ses camarades de chambre, Ailis MacGuire, depuis leur rencontre dans le train, et Erin Finnigan. La fille de Seamus et Lavande était une petite fille pétillante aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux châtains. Son frère, Eamon, était en quatrième année. Elles partageaient un dortoir avec Julia Blentwitch, une grande blonde timide aux yeux noisette, et Lucinella Wellings, qui avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Lily. 

L'ambiance était bonne, aussi bien dans le dortoir que dans la Salle Commune. Les Première année Nés-Moldus avaient fréquemment les yeux écarquillés, et même les autres étaient régulièrement impressionnés par le passage des récits à la réalité. Peeves aimait toujours autant embêter les élèves, particulièrement les plus jeunes, mais se heurtait fréquemment à James et ses amis, Lawrence Niles et Julian Abercrombie, qui avaient décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique. L'esprit frappeur se retrouvait ainsi fréquemment enfermé dans des endroits incongrus ou attaqué par des projectiles. Les trois garçons avaient même réussi à l'atteindre avec une bombabouse !

 

****************

 

Deux jours avant Halloween, Lily se précipita dans la bibliothèque, passablement énervée. Elle aperçut Albus, attablé un peu plus loin, et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, posant sa tête entre ses mains.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Lily, remarqua-t-il.  
— Ils finissent par se lasser, un jour ? demanda-t-elle sombrement.  
— Ah, fit-il dans un soupir, tu es poursuivie par des admirateurs de nos parents ?  
Elle hocha la tête gravement.  
— En deuxième ou troisième année, en général... Sans compter la curiosité des nouveaux Première année, évidemment... Surtout qu'il n'y aura pas, après toi, de nouveau Potter pour attirer leur attention.  
— Génial, soupira-t-elle. Ils ne pourraient pas se contenter de lire des livres sur eux, non ?  
— Si ça peut te consoler, c'était pire, pour Papa.  
— Oui, le pauvre... Heureusement qu'il avait Maman, Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron !  
— En tout cas, si tu as besoin, James ou moi sommes toujours prêts à t'aider, sœurette, n'hésite pas.  
Lily redressa fièrement la tête et s'insurgea.  
— N'oublie pas que coule en moi le sang des Potter, des Weasley, des Prewett et de Lily Evans !  
Il lui sourit, complice.  
— J'avais surtout besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui me comprenne, Al. Mes amies m'apprécient pour ce que je suis, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai, mais elles ne comprennent pas à quel point c'est pénible d'être si souvent interrogée sur ses parents...  
— Je sais, Lily, mais rassure-toi, les vrais amis finissent par comprendre.  
— Merci, Al, lui dit-elle dans un sourire. Au fait, tu travailles sur quoi ?  
— Un devoir de Potions, en binôme avec Scorpius Malefoy, répondit-il, tout en désignant du menton un garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, assis à sa gauche.

Lily tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et devint confuse.  
— Oh, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu qu'Albus n'était pas seul !  
— Pas de souci pour moi, répondit le jeune Malefoy. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû vous laisser seuls.  
— J'imagine que tu dois me trouver bien ridicule.  
— Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?  
Elle le remercia d'un sourire tout en se levant et en récupérant son sac.  
— Bon, je vous laisse à vos Potions.

 

****************

 

La Métamorphose était l'une des matières préférées de Lily, avec les Sortilèges. Dès les premiers cours, aussi bien avec le professeur Kent qu'avec le professeur Flitwick, elle s'était sentie dans son élément. Filius Flitwick n'avait pas tari d'éloge sur elle, la comparant même à sa tante Hermione, ce qui l'avait beaucoup gênée et avait fait pouffer de rire son cousin Hugo. Lors du premier cours de Métamorphose de l'année, Michael Kent lui avait demandé si elle était bien la fille de Harry Potter mais, devant son air fermé et son oui laconique, n'avait pas insisté et n'en avait jamais reparlé.

Ailis était très bonne aussi en Métamorphose, mais excellait surtout en Potions, où Lily se débrouillait seulement honorablement. Le point fort d'Erin était la Botanique, matière dans laquelle Lily n'était pas vraiment douée, au grand dam de son parrain, Neville Londubat. Ce professeur était aussi leur directeur de Maison. C'était un ami proche de ses parents et il aimait beaucoup la fillette, qui le lui rendait bien. Les trois amies s'entraidaient pour leurs devoirs, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou dans la bibliothèque.

En Vol, Lily se révéla rapidement digne de ses parents, au grand plaisir de ses frères : « Impeccable, sœurette, l'an prochain il y aura un nouveau Potter dans l'équipe », lui prédit James, cabotin.

 

****************

 

C'était un vendredi soir. La Salle Commune de Gryffondor était en effervescence. En effet, le lendemain était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Suivie d'Erin et Ailis, Lily vint se planter face à James, qui travaillait avec ses amis.  
— Tu sais que tu es un merveilleux grand frère, Jamesie ? lui dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.  
— Je sais, je sais... lui répondit-il en se rengorgeant faussement, faisant ricaner son entourage. Et tu veux obtenir quoi, exactement, ma petite sœur préférée ? continua-t-il, sourire en coin, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Lily prit un air boudeur et le ton qui va avec.  
— Papa et Maman m'ont interdit d'utiliser les passages secrets pour aller quand même à Pré-au-Lard.  
James éclata de rire, tandis que Julian et Lawrence la fixaient, médusés.  
— Et tu voudrais donc que je te rapporte quoi, Lily jolie ? demanda-t-il, un air profondément amusé sur le visage.  
— Tout ce que tu veux de chez Honeydukes et des Sorciers Facétieux ! lui répondit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un grand air innocent.  
Il le lui promit dans un nouveau rire.

Un peu plus tard, et toujours accompagnée de ses amies, Lily se dirigea vers Albus. Il était installé dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, et discutait avec d'autres Gryffondor de son année. Lily vint se blottir près de lui. Il se pencha vers elle en souriant et fut surpris de lui voir un air malheureux.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily, tu as un problème ?  
— Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard... dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, faisant sourire quelques Troisième année, fiers de pouvoir enfin y aller.  
— Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.  
— Oh Albus, tu serais un amour ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? demanda-t-il.  
— Tout ce que tu veux de chez Honeydukes et des Sorciers Facétieux ! lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Lui aussi le lui promit.

Lily s'installa ensuite dans un autre coin de la Salle Commune avec Ailis et Erin. Elles sortirent leurs devoirs et firent mine de commencer à travailler. Bien que loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elles se penchèrent les unes vers les autres pour parler tout doucement.  
— Bon, les filles, vous avez vu, ce n'est pas compliqué, glissa Lily avec un clin d'œil. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire de même, et on aura bien reconstitué nos réserves !  
Ses amies opinèrent. Après quelques conciliabules sur la meilleure manière de leur présenter les choses, Ailis alla voir Duncan, puis Erin fit de même avec Eamon. Les grands frères ayant largement joué le jeu cette fois-là, leur coopération fut sollicitée à chaque nouvelle sortie.

 

****************

 

La neige était tombée drue, sur Poudlard. On était samedi, le parc était rempli d'élèves, chaudement emmitouflés dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes. Lily et ses amies étaient en grande conversation, lorsqu'elles croisèrent James, Julian et Lawrence.  
— Eh, les filles, ça vous dirait, une bataille de boules de neige ? leur proposa malicieusement James.  
— Des Cinquième année contre des Première année, tu trouves ça équilibré, toi ? lui rétorqua sa sœur, faussement fâchée, les poings sur les hanches.  
— Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour que ça le soit ! lui rétorqua-t-il en lui envoyant une première boule, certain qu'elle relèverait le défi.  
Comme il l'avait prévu, elle réagit aussitôt en criant à ses amies de se mettre à l'abri, et lui en envoyant une en retour, avant de les rejoindre. Tout en lançant des boules, les trois filles rassemblèrent autant de personnes qu'elles purent, et se lancèrent à l'assaut de James et ses amis. Très vite, la bataille devint générale, et mit tout le monde en joie. 

 

****************

 

Le dimanche, Lily allait parfois rentre visite à Rubeus Hagrid, dans sa cabane. Elle connaissait le demi-géant depuis toujours, puisqu'il était un ami de sa famille. Elle lui donnait des nouvelles de ses parents tandis qu'il lui parlait de son magasin ou lui racontait des anecdotes sur ses parents et grands-parents.  
— Et vous étiez professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, à l'époque de Papa et Maman, c'est bien ça, Hagrid ?  
— Oui, c'est ça. J'ai toujours aimé m'occuper des animaux. Lorsque le cher professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé de reprendre ce poste, j'ai vraiment été ravi. Mais ça n'a pas été aussi facile que je l'espérais, loin de là ! soupira-t-il. Minerva McGonagall s'est bien aperçue que je n'étais pas très à l'aise, dans ce rôle. C'est elle qui m'a proposé d'en changer, lorsqu'elle est devenue directrice, après la Bataille de Poudlard.  
— Et vous avez donc eu l'idée d'ouvrir un magasin de créatures magiques à Pré-au-Lard.  
— Oh, c'était d'abord son idée. Et puis tes parents, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, l'ont soutenue. J'étais vraiment inquiet, au départ.  
— Mais il marche très bien, votre magasin ! J'ai entendu Maman dire que des sorciers venaient de très loin exprès.  
— Ta maman a raison, Lily. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre, sourit-il, avant de lui proposer de remplir à nouveau de thé l'immense tasse qui se trouvait devant la fillette.

 

****************

 

À la fin de l'année scolaire, les trois amies se promirent de s'écrire fréquemment. Sur le quai, Lily se jeta avec joie dans les bras de ses parents, qui la trouvèrent grandie, depuis les vacances de Pâques. Un peu plus loin, les deux préfets Gryffondor de sixième année, Lydwinn Kendal et Arnold Vaughn, étaient en train de s'embrasser. Molly Weasley, la fille de Percy, de la même année, préfète aussi — mais de Serdaigle — les dépassa en leur disant, sourire aux lèvres : « Eh, les amoureux, il va falloir récupérer vos bagages et y aller ! »  
Durant tout le trajet retour, en voiture, les enfants Potter décrivirent leur année en long, en large et en travers à leurs parents attentifs — même s'ils leur avaient déjà raconté tout cela par hibou.


	2. 2020/2021

2020/2021

La famille Weasley était en effervescence, en ce début d'été. Un grand événement se tramait : le mariage de Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin allait avoir lieu à la mi-juillet. Le jeune homme connaissait sa future épouse depuis toujours, ayant souvent joué chez les Weasley ou les Potter avec elle, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. À son entrée à Poudlard, deux ans après lui, elle avait été répartie dans la même Maison, Gryffondor. Il l'avait alors prise sous son aile et ils étaient devenus encore plus proches. Leur amitié avait fini par évoluer, au fil du temps. À l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, personne n'avait été surpris et tous s'étaient montrés ravis.

Harry et Ginny avaient toujours fait en sorte que Teddy fasse vraiment partie de leur famille. Ils s'étaient beaucoup impliqués dans l'éducation du jeune homme et avaient fait tout leur possible pour aider sa jeune grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks, et alléger sa tâche. Harry avait toujours eu à cœur de parler à son filleul de ses parents, afin qu'il les connaisse autant que possible. Il savait ne pouvoir combler leur absence, mais avait su lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient été des gens bien, et pourquoi ils s'étaient sacrifiés.

En plus de Teddy, les Potter intégraient volontiers Andromeda à leur vie de famille. Celle-ci devint une grand-mère de cœur pour leurs enfants, qui ne connaissaient leurs grands-parents Potter que par les photos et les récits. James, Albus et Lily aimaient beaucoup Teddy et c'était réciproque. Ils étaient très heureux de voir leur jolie cousine épouser leur frère de cœur.

Très naturellement, Harry et Ginny s'étaient joints à Andromeda pour préparer le mariage avec Fleur et Bill, les parents de Victoire. Molly Weasley avait ajouté son grain de sel d'office. Les adolescents en vacances furent réquisitionnés pour différentes tâches, parfois à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, parfois au Terrier, d'autres fois à Godric's Hollow, où les Potter passaient leurs vacances, quelques fois chez Andromeda, ou bien encore chez un autre membre de la famille Weasley. Les bavardages et les rires n'arrêtaient pas.

Cinq jours avant le mariage, Fleur, ravie, accueillait sa famille. Molly et Arthur Weasley était heureux de revoir les parents de leur bru, qu'ils appréciaient. Sa sœur Gabrielle et le mari de celle-ci, François Charmetant, avaient trois filles, Mathilde, Alix et Faustine. Les jeunes Françaises se mêlèrent très facilement aux cousins Weasley et Potter, d'autant plus que tous connaissaient et pratiquaient les deux langues, sur l'insistance de Fleur et Gabrielle. Les Anglais les firent participer aussi bien aux préparatifs qu'à leurs jeux. Mathilde était la seule suffisamment grande pour être déjà à Beauxbâtons et Alix y rentrait en septembre. Les jeunes sorciers comparèrent leurs écoles respectives avec curiosité, surpris des nombreuses différences au niveau du fonctionnement, des enseignements et des lieux eux-mêmes.

Le mariage, qui se déroulait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, fut très réussi. L'ambiance était joyeuse et conviviale, et les jeunes mariés appréciaient d'être aussi bien entourés. James était particulièrement fier d'avoir été choisi comme garçon d'honneur par Teddy. Lily s'amusa beaucoup tout au long de la journée et se régala à table. Elle fut ravie de danser, lors de la soirée, avec ses frères, ses cousins, son père ou ses oncles. Elle dansa aussi avec Teddy qui, entre deux danses avec la nouvelle madame Lupin, fit tournoyer toutes les cousines.

 

****************

 

James et Albus semblèrent ensuite avoir pour but principal d'entraîner Lily au Quidditch. James était gardien et Albus batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Deux postes se libèreraient à la rentrée, poursuiveur et attrapeur. Et les garçons étaient bien décidés à voir leur sœur rejoindre l'équipe. Ginny et Harry s'amusaient beaucoup à regarder leurs enfants évoluer au-dessus du petit terrain de Quidditch qu'ils avaient aménagé dans le jardin de Godric's Hollow. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux, parfois les deux, prenait un balai pour les rejoindre. Cédant aux supplications de leurs fils, ils voulurent bien entraîner Lily plus spécifiquement, Ginny au poste de poursuiveur, Harry à celui d'attrapeur. Ils reconnaissaient que James avait raison, elle avait du potentiel. Ils comprenaient que ses frères désirent la voir réussir et étaient heureux de voir à quel point leurs enfants s'aimaient.

Ceux-ci passèrent une semaine au Terrier, en août, avec quasiment tous leurs cousins. L'ambiance entre eux était excellente et les jeux, dont le Quidditch, nombreux. Les discussions n'étaient cependant pas en reste. Molly et Arthur, quant à eux, couvaient leurs petits-enfants avec délices.

Fred junior, métis aux yeux bleux et aux cheveux noirs, avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, où il s'était senti parfaitement à son aise. Son père, George, des Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux, avait semblé un peu déçu que son fils ne suive pas les traces de son défunt jumeau et de lui-même. Le jeune homme venait d'achever sa scolarité à Poudlard et se préparait à une carrière de briseur de sorts, comme son oncle Bill. Il allait intégrer la même formation. 

Trois Weasley égayaient de leurs têtes rousses la tour et la table des Serdaigle. Molly, la fille aînée de Percy et Audrey, qui était préfète, entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Sa sœur Lucy entrait en troisième année et Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione, en quatrième année. Elles étaient toutes deux poursuiveuses dans l'équipe bleue et bronze.

Les autres cousins étaient à Gryffondor. Dominique, jolie blonde, la sœur de Victoire, et James, brun aux yeux noisette et au sourire charmeur, allaient faire leur sixième année. Louis, le seul fils de Bill et Fleur, rentrait en cinquième année. Blond et bouclé, il avait de grands yeux vert d'eau et était considéré comme l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. Roxanne, la fille de George et Angelina, avait les yeux et la peau caramel et un visage en forme de cœur. Elle était de la même année et venait de recevoir son insigne de préfète. Elle en avait un sourire béat aux lèvres. Albus, qui était le portrait craché de son père, sans les lunettes, serait en quatrième année, comme Rose. Lily et Hugo, les benjamins, commenceraient leur deuxième année.

Albus passait beaucoup de temps à guetter les hiboux ou à écrire. Roxanne, Lily et Rose parvinrent à savoir qu'il échangeait ainsi avec Anwenn Kendal, une Gryffondor de son année, jolie blonde bouclée, au caractère bien trempé. James écrivait aussi régulièrement, mais personne ne parvint à savoir s'il avait d'autres correspondants que ses amis, Julian Abercrombie et Lawrence Niles.

 

****************

 

Le 1er septembre, sur le quai 9 ¾, Lily était tout autant enthousiaste que l'année d'avant. En plus de sa malle et de la caisse de son chat, Sphinx, elle emportait son précieux nouveau trésor : un Galaxie 3500, cadeau de ses parents — qu'elle avait remerciés en les couvrant de baisers.

Lily voyagea évidemment avec Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan. Elles se racontèrent avec force détails leurs vacances. Hugo et son meilleur ami, Amalric Vaughn, partagèrent leur compartiment, ainsi que Jack Newman, un autre Gryffondor de leur année. Ils trouvèrent le voyage en diligence moins impressionnant que celui en barque de l'année précédente. Cependant, ce que Lily et Hugo leur racontèrent sur les sombrals, qu'ils ne voyaient pas, les fit tous frissonner. La répartition leur sembla beaucoup plus intéressante côté spectateur, et le discours de rentrée du professeur Brown aussi agréable que l'année précédente.

 

****************

 

Les sélections de Quidditch commencèrent assez rapidement. Encadrée par ses deux frères, confiants, Lily, un peu intimidée, se présenta, son Galaxie sous le bras. Arnold Vaughn, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, un grand blond aux allures de rugbyman, vint serrer la main des trois Potter, en commençant par ses coéquipiers. Il s'adressa à Lily :  
— Pas de passe-droit, ici. Ton nom, je m'en fiche, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la manière dont tu te débrouilles sur un balai, c'est à ça que je verrai si tu as ou non ta place dans l'équipe.  
— Pas de problème, lui répondit, radieuse, la fillette, qui craignait justement le contraire.

Arnold ne fut pas déçu : Lily était une bonne poursuiveuse, et une encore meilleure attrapeuse. Il remercia tous les candidats et réunit sa nouvelle équipe : Eamon Finnigan, de cinquième année, Anwenn Kendal, de quatrième année, et lui-même, dont c'était la dernière année, en tant que poursuiveurs, Albus et Walter Vaughn, son propre frère, préfet de cinquième année, en tant que batteurs, James en tant que gardien et Lily en tant qu'attrapeuse.

Le soir même, dans la tour de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était à la fête, arrosée de quelques bièraubeurres, apportées là par un James dont l'air innocent ne trompait personne.

 

****************

 

Lily aimait bien les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Leur professeur, Meghan Glenmavis, avait été auror sous les ordres de son père, mais ne traitait pas Lily différemment de ses camarades. La fillette aimait apprendre les sorts de défense et découvrir des créatures dont elle avait entendu parler dans de nombreux récits. À la sortie d'un de ces cours, Arnold vint lui rappeler que l'entraînement commençait ce soir-là.  
— On peut venir vous voir ? demanda Ailis.  
— Oh oui, bien sûr ! répondit Arnold. Les Gryffondor sont toujours les bienvenus pour soutenir leurs joueurs. Et, de toute façon, lors des premiers entraînements de chaque équipe, il y a souvent beaucoup de curieux de chaque Maison, à commencer par les capitaines des équipes adverses.

En effet, les gradins étaient loin d'être vides. Comme Arnold s'étonnait de voir autant de monde, notamment les trois équipes adverses au complet, Walter lui dit :  
— Je crois bien qu'ils viennent évaluer leurs chances de récupérer la Coupe cette année, avec une nouvelle Potter dans l'équipe.  
— Objectivement, répondit James, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, ils n'en ont aucune. Lily n'est peut-être pas aussi douée que Papa, mais elle a le Quidditch dans le sang.  
— Mmmmmh... que diriez-vous de leur laisser de l'espoir ? susurra celle-ci.  
— Comment ça ? demanda le capitaine.  
— Eh bien... je pourrais faire semblant de ne pas voir le Vif d'Or d'entraînement, même lorsqu'il paraît vraiment évident à trouver. Et je ne chercherais à l'attraper pour de bon que sur un signal de toi, Arnold.  
Tous les joueurs trouvèrent l'idée amusante, et Arnold lui donna son accord.

 

****************

 

Leur méfiance endormie par cette séance d'entraînement, les Poufsouffle arrivèrent confiants, quelques semaines plus tard, pour disputer le premier match de la saison. Malgré tout le talent et la volonté de Violet Young, Juliet Finch-Fletchey et Stanley Miller, les poursuiveurs, tous trois de deuxième année, James arrêtait quasiment tous les souafles, tandis qu'Anwenn Kendal, Arnold Vaughn et Eamon Finnigan ne rataient quasiment aucune de leurs cibles. Les batteurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie et les deux attrapeuses, Mary Since, une fille de sixième année, et Lily, survolaient la mêlée. Autant Mary semblait tendue, autant Lily semblait sereine.

Cette dernière aperçut le Vif d'Or, mais l'écart de point était à peine de 100. Les Gryffondor voulaient accumuler de l'avance, pour augmenter leurs chances de gagner la Coupe. Elle feinta donc dans une toute autre direction, attirant Mary et les regards du public à sa suite. Grisée par le vent et la vitesse, Lily se régalait et fit plusieurs acrobaties, l'attrapeuse adverse essayant tant bien que mal de la suivre. Le Vif ayant disparu, Lily remonta en chandelle pour surveiller à nouveau le stade.

Après plusieurs feintes de ce genre, où Mary avait bien consciencieusement suivi Lily, le Vif reparut. L'écart de points approchait cette fois des 200. Lily accrocha le regard de son capitaine, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, le signal convenu. Aussitôt, la jeune fille prit en chasse la petite balle ailée, tout en ayant l'air de feinter une fois de plus. Mary, lassée, la suivait mollement, quand elle la vit brusquement élever le poing. Une expression choquée se peignit alors sur son visage, tandis qu'elle oubliait de surveiller la direction de son balai et faillit rentrer dans un poteau.

Des acclamations éclatèrent dans les tribunes, principalement côté Gryffondor, et les joueurs vinrent entourer leur attrapeuse. Ses frères la hissèrent sur leurs épaules et toute l'équipe fit un tour du stade ainsi. Le soir même, la tour résonna longtemps de la fête en l'honneur de cette victoire.

 

****************

 

Les Deuxième année étaient en cours de Potions, en train de préparer une potion d'Enflure. Lily comptait les yeux de poisson-fumeur, et fit vérifier par Ailis avant de les glisser dans leur chaudron, l'un après l'autre comme lui rappela celle-ci, et non pas d'un seul coup. Malisha Cook, leur professeur, était une petite femme ronde d'origine sri-lankaise, joviale et qui savait donner le goût de l'étude. Elle passait entre les tables, regardant le contenu des chaudrons, suggérant à chaque groupe quelques améliorations. En passant devant le chaudron des jeunes filles, elle ne vit rien à redire.  
— Miss MacGuire, Miss Potter, voilà exactement la teinte et la vapeur que doit avoir cette potion à ce stade. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !  
Lorsque les deux amies lui remirent leur petit flacon, à la fin du cours, le sourire du professeur Cook, lorsqu'elle observa le contenu de celui-ci, augurait bien de la note.

En sortant, elles croisèrent des Quatrième année, qui attendaient dans le couloir. Lily et Albus se saluèrent. Un peu plus loin, Scorpius Malefoy s'adressa à elle.  
— C'était une belle partie, Potter, joli jeu de feintes. Le match Serpentard-Gryffondor risque d'être très intéressant.  
— L'attrapeuse de Gryffondor est bien meilleure que l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Malefoy, affirma Albus.  
— C'est ce qu'on verra, c'est ce qu'on verra, conclut celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.  
Lily et son frère échangèrent un regard complice.

 

****************

 

Bientôt arrivèrent les vacances de Noël. Les trois enfants Potter rentrèrent chez eux, au 12, square Grimmaurd, ravis de retrouver leurs parents. N'ayant pu avoir de vacances cette fois-ci, Harry, qui était Chef des Aurors, déléguait au maximum son travail. Il tenait à passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille. Ginny avait pris des congés pour passer tout son temps avec eux. Elle avait été poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, en quittant Poudlard. Lorsque James s'était annoncé, elle avait mis un terme à sa carrière. La Gazette du Sorcier lui avait alors proposé un poste de journaliste à domicile, pour sa rubrique Quidditch. Quelques années plus tard, ses enfants étant scolarisés, elle avait accepté de prendre la tête de cette rubrique et travaillait désormais au siège du journal.

Elle décora le sapin et la maison avec Lily, Albus et James, dans la joie et les éclats de rire. Lorsque Harry rentrait du bureau, le soir, ils allaient souvent se promener dans le Londres moldu pour admirer les décorations. Ils allèrent aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui aussi décoré pour Noël. Ils profitèrent de leurs sorties pour finir d'acheter leurs cadeaux.

Andromeda rejoignit la famille Potter trois jours avant Noël. Elle aida les enfants à préparer des biscuits, pendant que Ginny réalisait des chocolats avec Dwylie, leur elfe de maison. Teddy et Victoire vinrent dormir au 12, square Grimmaurd l'avant-veille de Noël. Les jeunes époux furent pris d'assaut par Lily et Albus, James ne voulant pas les ennuyer. Il se joignit cependant très vite à eux lorsque Teddy proposa de sortir des jeux de société sorciers. Harry, qui avait finalement pu poser une journée, se rallia à eux avec enthousiasme. Ginny et Andromeda furent plus dures à convaincre, mais Dwylie aida son maître à y parvenir.

Le 24 au soir, les bras chargés de cadeaux, ils prirent la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier. Noël se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les nombreux cousins firent résonner toute la maison de leurs cris et leurs rires. Dans le jardin, ils fabriquèrent plusieurs bonshommes de neige que les adultes s'amusèrent à ensorceler.

De retour à Poudlard, Lily retrouva Ailis et Erin. Les trois jeunes filles échangèrent de petits cadeaux. Lily sourit en voyant Anwenn, lovée contre Albus, qui admirait un joli bracelet, entre deux baisers. James, quant à lui, roucoulait avec une brunette de cinquième année.

 

****************

 

Le match des deux Maisons rivales était attendu avec impatience par toute l'école. Arnold parlait Quidditch à chacun de ses joueurs dès qu'il les croisait. Il tentait de les motiver au maximum. Il semblait aussi chercher à se rassurer. Il avait une bonne équipe, et les avait suffisamment entraînés pour qu'ils connaissent tous leur rôle et ceux de leurs coéquipiers par cœur.  
Le jour du match arriva. Lily était tellement euphorique qu'elle ne sentait pas le stress. Ses frères n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'elle était la meilleure, et qu'elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée des Serpentard. Arnold lui donna comme consigne d'attraper le Vif d'Or dès que possible, l'équipe adverse étant d'un très bon niveau.

Le commentateur annonça les équipes, tandis que les joueurs entraient sur le stade, balai à la main. Lily crut avoir mal entendu le nom de l'attrapeur Serpentard, et scruta l'équipe adverse. Elle se rapprocha d'Albus et lui glissa :  
— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était Malefoy, leur attrapeur !  
— Ben tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna-t-il.  
Le fait était qu'elle ne s'était pas intéressée à la composition des autres équipes. Et qu'elle avait été plus attentive au jeu qu'aux joueurs, depuis les gradins. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la troublait. Sans doute était-ce de savoir que leurs pères avaient été adversaires de la même manière. Elle savait aussi qu'ils se haïssaient, à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard.

Après que les capitaines se soient serré la main en se défiant du regard, les joueurs prirent leur envol. Roger Davies, leur professeur de Vol, libéra les balles et siffla le coup d'envoi. Lily monta rapidement au-dessus de la mêlée. Tout en surveillant le terrain, elle jeta quelques coups d'œil à Scorpius Malefoy pour l'observer. Elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas aussi facile à berner que l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle et ne chercha donc pas particulièrement à feinter.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de jeu, Lily aperçut un éclat doré. Elle vérifia rapidement les réactions de son adversaire, qui semblait n'avoir rien vu. Attraper le Vif était le seul moyen de départager les deux équipes, qui comptaient à peu près autant de points l'une que l'autre. Lily se trouvait un peu loin de son but, elle craignait que le Serpentard ne la dépasse pour l'attraper avant elle. La fillette se rapprocha donc mine de rien, tout en surveillant son adversaire du coin de l'œil. Elle se lança enfin en avant, de toute la vitesse de son balai. Scorpius se mit aussitôt en chasse, essayant d'être plus rapide, mais Lily avait bien calculé et dressa un poing victorieux, dont deux ailes frémissantes dépassaient.

Les Gryffondor en liesse se mirent aussitôt debout dans les tribunes, tandis que l'équipe entourait son attrapeuse. Les joueurs firent un tour de stade triomphal, avant de retourner à leurs vestiaires. Bien plus tard, Neville Londubat, leur directeur de Maison, alla rappeler à l'ordre ses Gryffondor, à une heure où ceux-ci auraient dû dormir depuis bien longtemps. Il ne vit pas la bièraubeurre, prestement cachée par James, mais ne put refuser une part de tarte. 

 

****************

 

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius s'approcha de Lily pour lui serrer la main. Il lui dit :  
— Bravo, Potter, pas trop mal joué, pour une débutante.  
— Tu n'as pas trop mal joué non plus, Malefoy, pour un attrapeur chevronné, lui rétorqua-t-elle sans se démonter.  
Il la regarda un instant, interloqué. Elle sourit, un air de défi dans le regard, et il finit par lui rendre son sourire, avant de lui dire :  
— Je m'entraîne tous les mardis soirs. Ça te dit, de le faire avec moi ? L'an dernier, je le faisais avec l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, mais il a eu ses ASPIC.  
— Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Ça évitera à mon balai de trop prendre la poussière, répondit-elle.

Les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent ainsi régulièrement pour s'entraîner ensemble, en plus des séances avec leurs équipes respectives. Ils ensorcelaient une petite balle afin de lui faire adopter le comportement d'un Vif d'Or, et se défiaient de l'attraper en premier. Ils s'amusaient aussi à se lancer des piques, sur la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard, Potter/Malefoy, fille/garçon... Ils appréciaient autant l'un que l'autre ces joutes verbales, qui les stimulaient.

 

****************

 

— Pffffffffffff... râla Erin, le professeur Kent nous en veut ! Je n'arrive à faire que dix centimètres, sur les vingt qu'il demande sur la métamorphose de la brosse à cheveux en hérisson !  
— Attends, lui répondit Lily, regarde là, page 73 de notre Manuel de métamorphose pour débutants. Il y a tout plein d'informations intéressantes qui complètent bien le cours.  
— Oui, surenchérit Ailis, le manuel parle de la manière de différencier un vrai hérisson d'une brosse métamorphosée en hérisson, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il attend de nous.  
Hugo et son ami Amalric s'approchèrent de leurs camarades.  
— Vous faites le devoir de Métamorphose ? Est-ce que vous avez réussi à finir celui de Défense contre les forces du mal ?  
— Celui sur les Trolls ?  
— Oui, mais il nous a donné du fil à retordre ! s'exclama Erin, avant de leur expliquer comment elles y avaient travaillé.

 

****************

 

Lily aimait vraiment beaucoup le Quidditch. Deux fois par semaine, elle rejoignait son équipe pour l'entraînement. Arnold était un bon capitaine. Il veillait à maintenir un bon esprit d'équipe entre ses joueurs. Il tenait aussi à les faire s'entraîner à tous les postes, estimant que cela ne pouvait leur permettre que de s'améliorer. Et surtout, de mieux comprendre le rôle de leurs coéquipiers, lors des matchs. Bien qu'étant la plus jeune de l'équipe, Lily devint vite amie avec les autres joueurs, et n'hésitait pas à discuter ou plaisanter avec eux en dehors des entraînements.

Le mardi soir, elle retrouvait Scorpius sur le terrain de Quidditch. Au fil du temps, ils préférèrent se rejoindre dans le Grand Hall et aller ensemble au stade. Cela leur permettait de discuter de tout et de rien, entre deux piques, sur le trajet. 

Sur le terrain, ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeau, c'était Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Les deux adversaires attrapaient à peu près aussi souvent l'un que l'autre la petite balle ensorcelée. Chacun d'eux faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour vaincre l'autre, n'hésitant pas à feinter et changer de stratégie fréquemment. Lily avait le sens du challenge, aussi appréciait-elle vraiment ces entraînements, longue série de défis.

 

****************

 

Un après-midi d'avril, la jeune Gryffondor était à la bibliothèque, en train de consulter des livres sur les runes. Scorpius s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer, et vit ce qu'elle regardait.  
— Tiens, ça commence en deuxième année, maintenant, l'Étude des Runes ?  
— Mais non, je suis en train de réfléchir à mes options de l'an prochain. Ma tante Hermione m'en a dit beaucoup de bien.  
— Elle a raison, c'est une matière sympa.  
— Je suppose donc que tu en fais.  
— Oui, et j'aime bien. Mais ça demande beaucoup de travail.  
— Tu as pris quoi d'autre, comme option ?  
— Soins aux créatures magiques. J'en ai aussi choisi une qui a fait s'étouffer mon grand-père, continua-t-il malicieusement.  
— Ah oui, laquelle ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
— Étude des Moldus ! lui répondit-il dans un grand sourire, l'œil pétillant.  
— Ah oui, j'imagine ! pouffa-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Serpentard qui la suivent !  
— Détrompe-toi, Lily. Il y en a certainement bien plus qu'à l'époque de nos parents. Mais toi, je doute que cette option te soit utile.  
— Tu as raison, mes parents ont toujours veillé à nous faire connaître le monde des Moldus, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

 

****************

 

Grâce à leur victoire sur Serdaigle, les Gryffondor remportèrent la coupe de Quidditch de l'école, ainsi que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Arnold rayonnait lorsqu'il reçut la Coupe des mains de la directrice, et Neville affichait un air très satisfait, lors du banquet de fin d'année, au milieu de la Grande Salle rouge et or. Assise entre Ailis et Erin, Lily échangeait de temps en temps des sourires ravis avec ses coéquipiers. De retour dans leur salle commune, les Gryffondor fêtèrent la fin de l'année comme il se doit. Arnold avait réussi ses ASPIC et quittait Poudlard. Il fut très touché de se voir offrir un minuscule stade de Quidditch animé par ses coéquipiers.

Le lendemain, le trajet dans le Poudlard Express parut très court. Lily et Scorpius, qui étaient devenus amis au fil du temps, se dirent au revoir durant le voyage. Ailis et Erin ne quittèrent leur amie que sur le quai. Elles se promirent de s'écrire et de tenter de se voir avant la rentrée.


	3. 2021/2022

2021/2022

Lily émergeait doucement du sommeil. Elle regarda son réveil. Il était presque dix heures. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour faire sa toilette. Tout en brossant ses longues boucles rousses, elle pensait à ses frères. James était grand et mince comme leur oncle Ron. Il avait les cheveux de leur père, à son grand plaisir, les yeux noisette de leur mère et la mauvaise vue de leur père. Il portait des petites lunettes originales, tenant beaucoup à avoir l'air cool. Le jeune homme avait décidé de rendre hommage aux Maraudeurs, qu'il admirait et dont il était fier de porter les noms. Il cherchait à leur ressembler le plus possible, au grand dam de sa mère. Cela amusait beaucoup son père, qui faisait de son mieux cependant pour le cacher. Bon élève, James ne paraissait pas se préoccuper des cours en dehors de ceux-ci. Il avait quatre ans de plus que sa sœur, et allait rentrer en septième année. L'année suivante, elle le verrait beaucoup moins, à son grand regret.

Avec ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et ses yeux verts en amande, Albus était le portrait craché de leur père. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes. Il n'aimait pas trop se faire remarquer. Au niveau caractère, il ressemblait à leur oncle Charlie, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Très studieux, il obtenait de bonnes notes en classe. Il aimait aussi rire et s'amuser avec ses amis. Il allait commencer sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

Lily était une vraie Weasley. Elle avait les cheveux roux de sa mère et les yeux bleus de son oncle Ron. Elle était également très déterminée et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Harry disait qu'il revoyait Ginny en elle, ce qui amusait sa femme. Lily aimait beaucoup ses parents et les admirait, mais voulait être reconnue pour elle-même. La jeune fille rentrerait en troisième année. Les enfants Potter étaient très proches les uns des autres. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, même s'ils se chamaillaient régulièrement.

L'adolescente descendit à la cuisine. James était encore en train de déjeuner. Il lui dit que les autres avaient déjà fini. Lily commençait à faire cuire son bacon lorsqu'Albus entra dans la pièce. Elle le fixa, les yeux ronds. Le jeune homme était très bien habillé et aussi bien coiffé que possible, avec sa tignasse. Il sautillait et affichait un air rayonnant, tout en fredonnant un air joyeux.  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Al ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
— C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il, avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur les deux joues et de quitter la pièce en coup de vent.  
— Tu sais ce qu'il a ? interrogea-t-elle son autre frère, éberluée.  
— Il attend Anwenn, elle arrive pour le repas de midi, expliqua James tranquillement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Lily pouffa. Elle avait complètement oublié que leur coéquipière, qui sortait avec son frère depuis l'année précédente, arrivait ce jour-là.

Les quelques jours qu'Anwenn Kendal passa à Godric's Hollow se déroulèrent très bien. Lily et James se moquaient en douce de leur frère, mais Ginny et Harry regardaient les amoureux d'un air attendri. Ils firent plusieurs matchs de Quidditch, Ginny, Lily et James contre Anwenn, Albus et Harry. Lorsque la jeune fille repartit chez elle, Albus ne fut pas le seul à la regretter.

 

****************

 

Peu avant la fin du mois de juillet, un hibou grand-duc vint déposer trois lettres. Dès qu'ils les virent, les enfants Potter se jetèrent dessus. Juste après avoir lu la sienne, James se mit à sauter de joie et courir dans tous les sens en poussant de grands cris. Lily et Albus échangèrent un regard complice, en le voyant faire, et commencèrent à disserter sur la santé mentale de leur frère, la jugeant défaillante. Leurs parents, attirés par le bruit, entrèrent et ne purent retenir un sourire. Ginny prit l'appareil photo pour immortaliser son fils. Harry se planta face à lui et lui dit, en essayant vainement de garder l'air sérieux :  
— On dirait que tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle, fiston.  
— Je suis capitaine ! Je suis capitaine ! Youpi ! C'est génial ! s'exclama le jeune homme.  
Toute sa famille se mit à rire. Lily s'adressa alors à lui, avec un sourire en coin :  
— Bon, en tant que sœur du capitaine, je suppose que je garde ma place dans l'équipe ?  
— Sœur ou pas sœur, Lily, une attrapeuse comme toi, ça ne se laisse pas filer ! lui rétorqua-t-il, tout en la faisant tourner dans ses bras.

Alors que leurs parents étaient en train de féliciter James, Lily s'aperçut qu'Albus observait sa lettre d'un air très satisfait. Elle s'approcha discrètement de lui pour lire par dessus son épaule. Brusquement, elle le serra dans ses bras et s'écria :  
— Albus est préfet !  
Le jeune homme se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et reçut à son tour les félicitations familiales.

Les enfants passèrent une semaine chez leurs grands-parents Weasley, en même temps que tous leurs cousins. Sans les parents, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. En effet, Molly et Arthur étaient très indulgents envers leurs petits-enfants. Le Quidditch fut à l'honneur — mais il fut loin d'être le seul sujet de conversation. Le ventre rond de Victoire, et les paris sur la possibilité que le bébé à naître soit ou non métamorphomage, comme son père et sa grand-mère paternelle, occupèrent beaucoup de discussions. Les futurs parents furent très entourés. Particulièrement par tous ceux qui, scolarisés à Poudlard, ne les reverraient pas avant la naissance. Et qui leur firent promettre, d'ailleurs, de les prévenir très rapidement lorsque leur enfant pointerait le bout de son nez.

 

****************

 

Lily avait finalement choisi Arithmancie, Étude des Runes et Soins aux créatures magiques. Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan, ses deux meilleures amies, suivaient avec elle les deux dernières options, mais très peu d'étudiants avaient choisi l'Arithmancie. Dans cette matière, elle se retrouvait avec deux autres Gryffondor, Lucinella Wellings, l'une de ses compagnes de dortoir, et Amalric Vaughn. C'était le meilleur ami de son cousin Hugo et le frère de deux joueurs de Quidditch, Arnold, son ancien capitaine, et Walter, l'un des batteurs. Quatre Serdaigle, deux Poufsouffle et trois Serpentard composaient le reste de la classe. C'était une matière difficile mais intéressante et Lily ne regrettait pas ses choix.

La deuxième semaine après la rentrée arriva très vite et, avec elle, les sélections de Quidditch. James était satisfait de ses coéquipiers de l'année précédente, aussi chercha-t-il seulement un nouveau poursuiveur pour remplacer Arnold Vaughn. C'est Julia Blentwitch, une camarade de chambre de Lily, qui obtint la place, à la fin de la matinée de sélection. Le nouveau capitaine fit ensuite s'entraîner ses joueurs durant tout l'après-midi.

Quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius Malefoy vint voir Lily, à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il lui proposa de reprendre leurs entraînements, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Ils reprirent en même temps leurs joutes verbales avec plaisir.

 

****************

 

Halloween s'approchait. L'excitation était palpable, chez les Gryffondor. Non seulement en prévision de cette fête, mais aussi et surtout parce que se profilait la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Lily et ses amies étaient d'autant plus impatientes qu'elles avaient enfin le droit de se rendre au village sorcier tout proche. Bien sûr, elles le connaissaient, pour y être déjà allées quelques fois avec leurs parents, plus jeunes. Mais là, de Poudlard, entre élèves, cela n'aurait pas du tout la même saveur. James, goguenard, était venu demander à sa sœur de lui rapporter des sucreries et des farces. Les trois jeunes filles avaient éclaté de rire. Lily avait répondu qu'elle était prête à parier que son frère ne manquerait cette sortie pour rien au monde, et il avait ri à son tour.

Quelques jours avant la sortie, en revenant d'un cours d'Arithmancie, Amalric proposa à Lily d'aller avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. La jeune fille accepta. Elle appréciait le garçon depuis longtemps. Il était gai et ouvert, loyal et travailleur. Depuis qu'ils partageaient ce cours, elle passait davantage de temps avec lui et aimait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Elle le trouvait mignon, aussi, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Les deux jeunes gens se promenèrent à travers tout le village, désirant explorer le plus de choses possibles. Devant la Cabane hurlante, Lily raconta à Amalric l'histoire de Remus Lupin. Elle apprécia de le voir compatir sincèrement aux malheurs du loup-garou. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers les magasins. La jeune fille en profita pour se fournir en plumes et parchemins neufs. Ils firent aussi le plein chez Honeydukes. 

Elle l'entraîna enfin vers les Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux. Le magasin ne désemplissait pas. Une jeune fille tenait la caisse et Ron Weasley passait entre les rayons, conseillant les élèves sur les différents produits. Elle se dirigea vers lui, tandis qu'Amalric commençait à faire le tour de la boutique.  
— Bonjour, Oncle Ron, les affaires marchent bien, on dirait ?  
— Bonjour, ma puce, bienvenue dans notre humble boutique !  
Son ton grandiloquent et sa fausse humilité amusèrent sa nièce. Ron lui donna des nouvelles de la famille, notamment de la future maman, et Lily lui parla des cours et de ses amis. Il l'interrogea aussi sur le Quidditch et ils parlèrent de Rose, qui était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. 

Au bout d'un moment, Amalric revint vers Lily. Il salua le père de son meilleur ami. Ron lui répondit gentiment puis, soupçonneux, s'étonna de ne pas voir Hugo avec eux. Sa nièce lui rétorqua que son fils se promenait de son côté dans le village et lui demanda si son frère George était venu aussi.  
— Bien sûr, pas question de manquer une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Ron avec un clin d'œil. Et puis, sans nous, la pauvre Lizbeth serait débordée, ces jours-là ! finit-il dans un éclat de rire.

Dans l'arrière-boutique, Lily trouva effectivement son oncle. Elle s'aperçut que son aîné était en train de discuter avec lui. Elle salua George et demanda malicieusement à James de quoi ils parlaient.  
— James porte bien son nom, Lily, lui répondit George avec un large sourire. Il a eu quelques idées pour améliorer certains de nos produits, et nous étions en train d'y réfléchir. Ça fait plaisir de te voir à Pré-au-Lard, tu aurais dû venir bien plus tôt, finit-il dans un clin d'œil.  
— J'aurais bien voulu, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Maman et Papa l'auraient su, et comme ils me l'avaient refusé expressément... et que je n'ai pas certains accessoires à ma disposition...  
George se mit à rire. Il lui donna ensuite plusieurs de ses nouveaux produits, pour qu'elle les fasse tester autour d'elle, ainsi qu'une pile de bons de commande. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, avant de retourner avec Amalric dans le magasin, où tous deux firent le plein.

Amalric proposa ensuite à Lily de prendre des sandwichs et d'aller les manger au calme, un peu à l'extérieur du village. Elle accepta volontiers, lassée de la foule et du bruit. Une fois arrivés à l'endroit qu'il avait repéré, il sortit de son sac une couverture sur laquelle il avait jeté un Reducto. Il lui rendit sa taille et lui jeta un sort de réchauffage, afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir confortablement. Lily le remercia et sortit les sandwichs pour commencer à manger. La vue était très belle, de là où ils étaient. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois le repas fini, Amalric avoua à la jeune fille qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, et lui demanda de sortir avec lui. Troublée, émue, Lily accepta. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'embrasser. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis vers 17 heures aux Trois Balais, comme convenu, avant de rentrer tous ensemble au château.

 

****************

 

Le premier match de l'année approchait à grands pas. Gryffondor et Serpentard allaient s'affronter. James était surexcité. Il cherchait à entraîner ses troupes du mieux possible, sans épuiser ses joueurs. Lily et Scorpius continuaient aussi à s'entraîner ensemble. Ils multipliaient les piques, stimulés par l'approche du match, qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.  
— Alors, Potter, prête à reconnaître ma suprématie sur le terrain ? lui demandait le jeune homme, avec un sourire en coin.  
— Rêve, Malefoy, rêve ! Tu n'es pas près de me battre lors d'un match ! lui répondait-elle, mutine.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était dans les vestiaires. James avait rappelé à ses coéquipiers les stratégies qu'ils avaient répétées ensemble. Il venait de leur faire un discours d'encouragement, y mettant toute la confiance qu'il avait. Lily tressait ses cheveux et en attacha le bout avec un lacet de cuir. Anwenn faisait la même chose de son côté. Albus s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
— Pas maintenant, Al, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça ! le rabroua-t-elle.

Voyant son frère faire grise mine, Lily lui glissa à l'oreille que ça irait mieux après le match. Elle pétillait, pleine d'enthousiasme, et voulut remonter le moral de ses coéquipiers, qui lui semblaient plutôt pâles.  
— Eh ! Tout va bien se passer, on va bouffer du serpent ! fit-elle. Je sais qu'ils sont aussi bons que nous, alors on va faire de notre mieux, et on peut les battre ! On va leur mettre plein de buts, les empêcher de nous rendre la politesse, nos deux batteurs nous protégeront de tous les cognards, et je vais attraper le Vif sous le nez de Malefoy, comme la dernière fois !  
— Bravo, graine de capitaine, tu as bien raison ! dit James dans un rire, en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras. Allez, Gryffondor, montrons-leur ce que nous avons dans le ventre !  
Galvanisés, les joueurs sortirent des vestiaires avec enthousiasme.

Le match fut très disputé, les deux équipes étant de même niveau. Tout le monde se régalait du spectacle. Lily et Scorpius n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se faire de cadeau. Lorsque le Vif d'Or parut enfin, ils s'empêchèrent l'un l'autre plusieurs fois de l'attraper. Finalement, Lily, plus légère et dont le balai, plus récent, était un peu plus rapide, parvint à l'atteindre plus vite que son ami. Elle leva le poing avec un sourire de triomphe. L'attrapeur de Serpentard grimaça.

L'équipe rouge et or vint entourer son attrapeuse pour un tour de stade triomphal, avant de redescendre au sol. De nombreux élèves de leur Maison les entourèrent alors pour les féliciter. Amalric fit tournoyer Lily entre ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, puis de l'entraîner avec les autres vers le château. Au milieu des Serpentard, Scorpius n'avait pas quitté son adversaire des yeux. Il sortit tête basse et alla se coucher très tôt.

 

****************

 

Un mardi, lors du petit déjeuner, lorsque les chouettes eurent fini de déposer le courrier, plusieurs exclamations de joie retentirent à travers la Grande Salle. Une tornade de têtes rousses, mélangée de quelques têtes brunes ou blondes, se rejoignit à la table Gryffondor. Les cousins Weasley-Potter étaient surexcités.  
— Regardez comme elle est belle ! s'écria Dominique, la sœur de Victoire.  
Rose se pencha sur une photo animée et dit :  
— C'est une petite blonde, on voit qu'elle a hérité du sang de Vélane de Tante Fleur !  
— Elle n'a pas du tout l'air Métamorphomage, je crains d'avoir perdu mon pari ! s'exclama James, au grand amusement des autres.  
— Maud Dora Lupin... déclama Roxanne. Ça sonne bien, je trouve !  
Tous opinèrent. Ils admirèrent longtemps les quelques photos animées, tout en discutant de la nouvelle venue. Ils avaient hâte de la voir, et trouvèrent brusquement que les vacances de Noël étaient encore bien loin. Les cousins ne se séparèrent qu'à regret, pour aller en cours, mais en parlèrent à nouveau à chaque nouvelle occasion. Et, le lendemain matin, Victoire et Teddy Lupin reçurent de longues lettres de félicitations venues tout droit de Poudlard.

 

****************

 

Lily et Amalric sortaient d'un cours de Potions, où ils avaient fait équipe. Les Cinquième année attendaient déjà à l'extérieur. Ils allèrent saluer Albus et Anwenn, tandis qu'Ailis saluait son frère Duncan. Entendant un rire de gorge, Lily se retourna. Une jeune fille était accrochée au bras de Scorpius, dont elle buvait les paroles. Elle avait des cheveux blonds très lissés et était maquillée. Les deux Serpentard s'arrêtèrent pour s'embrasser.  
— Tu la connais, cette fille ? demanda Lily à son frère, en levant un sourcil.  
— Oui, c'est Doraleen Higgs, elle est de notre année.  
— Elle n'a pas l'air très fine... remarqua Ailis.  
Albus se mit à rire.  
— Non, en effet, je ne crois pas que ce soit sa qualité première.

 

****************

 

Les vacances de Noël finirent enfin par arriver. La petite Maud était le centre de l'attention générale. Sa sœur et ses cousines se proposaient sans cesse pour aider Victoire. Elles regardaient les tétées de la petite puce d'un air attendri. Teddy était très entouré par les garçons, qui le félicitèrent longuement, de manière parfois graveleuse. Les adultes observaient, amusés. Ce fut un Noël très joyeux.

 

****************

 

De retour à Poudlard, les cours reprirent de plus belle. Les professeurs semblaient encore plus exigeants, et les devoirs plus nombreux. Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Lily, Ailis, Erin, Hugo et Amalric travaillaient très souvent ensemble. Ceux qui avaient des facilités dans une matière aidaient ceux qui avaient du mal, et vice versa. L'ambiance était excellente.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, James poussait ses joueurs à faire de leur mieux. Il était très à l'aise dans son rôle de capitaine, et en profitait d'autant plus que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Tous les mardis soirs, Lily retrouvait Scorpius pour leur entraînement spécifique, entrecoupé de piques et autres discussions. 

 

****************

 

Une jeune rousse aux yeux bleus travaillait dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, plusieurs livres ouverts autour d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un Serpentard s'approcher du rayon voisin. Il y prit un livre et vint vers elle.  
— Bonjour Lily, je peux m'asseoir là ?  
— Bonjour, Scorpius. Tu peux, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde, dit-elle avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs.  
— C'est rare de te voir seule, ici.  
— Oui, mais j'avais envie de tranquillité, pour préparer mon devoir de Runes.  
— Tu préfères peut-être que je m'installe ailleurs ?  
— Seulement si tu décides de passer ton temps à discuter au lieu de travailler, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Il lui sourit en retour et s'installa à la table, ouvrant ses livres. Un long moment plus tard, il déposa sa plume et releva la tête de son parchemin.  
— Au fait, si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas à me demander.  
— Tu es en cinquième année, je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'accuse de tricher, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Mais je veux bien que tu regardes, et que tu me dises simplement si j'ai fait des contresens, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin.  
Il le parcourut soigneusement et le lui rendit avec un sourire.  
— Ça me semble correct, tu as l'air très à l'aise avec les runes.  
Elle le remercia et chacun retourna à son travail.

 

****************

 

C'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Lily et Amalric y étaient allés avec Ailis, Erin et Hugo. Ils refirent le plein chez Honeydukes ainsi qu'aux Sorciers Facétieux, avec lesquels Hugo et Lily échangèrent des nouvelles de la famille, et notamment de la petite Maud, qui avait bien grandi. Après le repas, ils se séparèrent pour différentes emplettes. Lily voulait aller au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, mais était la seule intéressée. Elle y croisa Scorpius et ils s'amusèrent à comparer les différents modèles de balais. Elle acheta la nouvelle paire de gants dont elle avait besoin, mais ne put voir ce que lui venait d'acheter. En sortant du magasin, il fut assailli par Doraleen, avec qui il avait rompu depuis peu, et qui se mit à lui faire une scène de jalousie. Scorpius salua donc rapidement Lily, et s'enfuit vers le château, tandis qu'elle retournait vers ses amis.

 

****************

 

« Les Strangulots sont des démons des eaux. On les trouve notamment dans les lacs de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Oui, il y en a aussi dans celui de Poudlard. Leur peau est de couleur vert pâle. Ils possèdent des dents vertes et de petites cornes pointues, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images. Ils attrapent leurs proies avec leurs doigts longs et fins pour les entraîner sous l'eau et les étrangler. »

Meghan Glenmavis, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, leur présentait des animaux de plus en plus dangereux. Il était parfois difficile de ne pas frissonner, en s'imaginant devoir leur faire face. Heureusement, elle expliquait aussi comment se défendre contre eux. Par exemple, pour les Strangulots, il fallait leur envoyer le sortilège Lashlabask, qu'elle les entraîna à lancer. Elle leur donna ensuite un devoir de vingt centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet.

 

****************

 

Le printemps était bien présent, à Poudlard, en ce début avril, et nombreux étaient ceux qui profitaient du parc. Amalric avait proposé à Lily de l'y accompagner. Il la trouva bien silencieuse, durant leur promenade, et lui en demanda la raison.  
— Écoute, Amalric, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, mais... fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
Il la regarda d'un air triste et résigné.  
— Tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime, c'est ça, Lily ?  
Elle rougit.  
— Oui... Je l'ai cru, et j'ai été sincère avec toi, mais... lui dit-elle d'un ton désolé.  
— Je commençais à m'en douter, tu sais, dit-il d'un ton doux.  
— Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste amis, parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais ! D'accord ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.  
Il accepta le cœur serré et ils continuèrent quelques instants leur promenade en silence, avant d'aller rejoindre leurs amis.

 

****************

 

À la fin de l'une de leurs séances d'entraînement, Scorpius remit un petit paquet à Lily. Alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il lui dit :  
— Joyeux anniversaire ! Même si ce n'est que dans deux jours, je ne savais pas si j'aurai le temps de te voir ce jour-là.  
— Comment le sais-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle, éberluée.  
— J'ai soutiré l'information à ton frère à la sortie d'un cours de Potions, lui glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit la figurine animée de Tracy Jordan, la toute nouvelle attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle remercia chaleureusement son ami et lui promit de la mettre en bonne place dans sa collection.

 

****************

 

Les examens approchaient à grands pas. Comme les autres Cinquième et Septième année, Albus et James commençaient à vraiment stresser. Lily avait proposé à Scorpius d'arrêter leurs séances d'entraînement, afin qu'il ait plus de temps pour réviser. Il avait refusé, arguant du fait que cela lui permettait, au contraire, de décompresser, ce dont il avait grand besoin.

On trouvait des groupes d'élèves révisant partout. Dans les salles communes, dans la bibliothèque, dans des salles de classe vides, dans le parc, partout où cela était possible. Lily et ses amis de troisième année ne s'inquiètaient pas vraiment, pour eux ce n'était qu'une formalité, vu leurs notes de l'année.  
Ce jour-là, la plupart des Cinquième année s'étaient regroupés dans le parc, pour s'entraider tout en profitant du soleil. Erin, Ailis et Lily avaient décidé d'aller voir ceux qu'elles connaissaient — Albus, Rose, Duncan, Anwenn, Scorpius et les autres — et s'étaient assises au milieu d'eux. Lily songea que son père serait heureux de voir les quatre Maisons de Poudlard ainsi mélangées.

Le Serpentard était justement en train de discuter avec un de ses meilleurs amis, Hugh Boot, qui était batteur dans son équipe.  
— On ne t'a pas vu sortir avec une fille, depuis que tu as rompu avec Doraleen, Scorp.  
— Mmmh... Je sais.  
— Pourtant, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix ! Il y en a toujours plein qui te tournent autour !  
— Aucune de celles-là ne m'intéresse, Hugh...  
— Alors, toujours cœur à prendre ?  
— Non, mon cœur a déjà été attrapé...  
— Ah oui ? s'exclama Hugh, l'air réjoui, en se rapprochant de son ami. Et par qui ?  
— Une très jolie sorcière... répondit Scorpius, qui ne voulut pas en dire plus et se replongea dans ses révisions.

Albus s'approcha par-derrière d'Anwenn, qui était plongée dans un livre, pour l'enlacer tendrement. La jeune poursuiveuse sursauta et s'écria :  
— Ah non, Albus, pas maintenant ! J'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus rien du tout, je vais rater mes BUSE !  
Le jeune homme rigola et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras en disant :  
— Je me dévoue pour t'aider, on va se faire réciter l'un l'autre, tu vas voir que tu vas très bien t'en sortir !  
Lily étouffa un ricanement devant cette scène.

Les trois jeunes filles de troisième année sortirent la Gazette du Sorcier, pour narguer leurs camarades. Elles se mirent à commenter à voix haute les derniers articles parus, notamment ceux parlant de Quidditch. Rose, pourtant poursuiveuse, s'énerva :  
— On n'est pas en train de s'amuser, nous, on révise ! C'est sérieux, les BUSE ! Vous verrez ça, dans deux ans !  
— Quand vous passerez vos ASPIC ? demanda Lily d'un air innocent.  
Elle reçut aussitôt plusieurs boulettes de papier, et les trois amies s'enfuirent en riant.

 

****************

 

Le soir venu, dans son lit, Lily se mit à penser à la conversation qu'elle avait entendue entre Scorpius et Hugh. Qui pouvait bien avoir attrapé le cœur de son ami ? Pourquoi avait-il utilisé précisément ce terme ? Pourquoi savoir que le Serpentard était amoureux lui serrait le cœur ? Et pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de penser à ce qu'il avait dit à Boot ?

Le dernier jour arriva très vite. James, Lawrence et Julian semblaient particulièrement mélancoliques à l'idée de quitter Poudlard définitivement. Ils voulurent finir leur scolarité en apothéose et multiplièrent les blagues jusqu'au jour du départ. Sur le quai 9 ¾, ils se promirent de se revoir dès l'été.

Erin et Ailis étaient intriguées. Elles trouvaient Lily bien préoccupée. Elles tentèrent de la faire parler, sans succès. Les deux jeunes filles se promirent donc de tirer les choses au clair dès que possible.  
Après les embrassades de retrouvailles, Lily demanda à ses parents si elle pouvait inviter ses amies à Godric's Hollow. Ils acceptèrent volontiers.


	4. 2022/2023 Les vacances

2022/2023 Les vacances

La famille Potter venait de prendre ses quartiers d'été à Godric's Hollow. James passait son temps par monts et par vaux avec ses amis Lawrence Niles et Julian Abercrombie. Ils voulaient en profiter au maximum car, dès le mois d'août, ils allaient commencer à travailler. Le jeune homme avait convaincu ses oncles George et Ron de l'embaucher aux Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il avait en effet dans sa besace de nombreuses idées de produits. George ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui.

Albus filait toujours le parfait amour avec Anwenn Kendal, avec laquelle il ne cessait d'échanger des hiboux. Lorsque les parents de celle-ci l'invitèrent à venir passer quelques jours chez eux, son niveau de stress augmenta sensiblement. Il en revint cependant ravi, chantant les louanges de Mary et John Kendal à qui voulait l'entendre.

Lily était particulièrement pensive, en ce début d'été. Elle était en train de réaliser que Scorpius était devenu plus qu'un ami pour elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse du fils de l'ancien plus grand rival de son père. De ce qu'elle en savait, les relations entre les deux hommes s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, mais elles ne dépassaient pas une cordialité courtoise. Elle s'en fichait, cependant, ainsi que de la vieille rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Surtout que celle-ci était seulement symbolique, désormais. Tout ce que Lily voyait, elle, c'était la personnalité du jeune homme. Mais était-ce bien à elle qu'il avait fait allusion, peu avant les examens ? Et si c'était le cas, serait-il prêt, lui, à passer outre leurs différences ? Certes, les deux jeunes gens étaient devenus amis, et se fichaient des critiques à ce sujet. Une relation amoureuse, en revanche, ce serait bien différent...

 

****************

 

Trois enveloppes étaient posées près de l'assiette de Lily, lorsqu'elle descendit déjeuner, ce matin-là. Elle commença par ouvrir les deux premières qui portaient, pour l'une l'écriture d'Ailis MacGuire, pour l'autre celle d'Erin Finnigan. Ses amies lui racontaient le début de leurs vacances et lui demandaient si elle irait à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Celle-ci revenait tous les quatre ans et se déroulerait cet été-là en Espagne. Cet événement était très attendu chez les sorciers, dont c'était le sport préféré. Tout en continuant à manger, Lily déposa les lettres à côté d'elle, prévoyant d'y répondre dans la matinée.

La jeune fille ouvrit le dernier pli. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Scorpius. Elle déchanta cependant en voyant qu'il lui parlait de cours et glissa sa lettre sous les deux autres. Son petit-déjeuner fini, elle rangea son courrier dans son bureau et alla faire sa toilette. Elle prit ensuite sa plume et du parchemin et commença par répondre à ses amies. Elle les invita, ayant l'accord de ses parents, à venir passer une semaine de vacances à Godric's Hollow.

Une fois cela fait, Lily caressa la lettre de Scorpius rêveusement, avant de la relire soigneusement. Il lui parlait de sa BUSE d'Études des Runes, lui demandant son avis sur son travail. Elle leva les sourcils, perplexe. Le Serpentard savait pourtant bien qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que lui, et donc pas le même niveau. À la fin de sa lettre, il lui demandait en deux lignes si elle allait bien et si elle comptait se rendre à la Coupe du Monde.

La jeune Gryffondor sortit son syllabaire de runes et son livre de cours. Elle se pencha sur l'énoncé qu'il avait recopié et les solutions qu'il proposait. C'était une matière qu'elle appréciait, aussi ne vit-elle pas le temps passer. Surtout qu'elle pensa à Scorpius tout du long. Cependant, il lui fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour ce travail que pour ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. La jeune fille sentit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à progresser avant de passer ses BUSE.

Après cela, elle prit un parchemin et sa plus belle plume pour répondre à Scorpius que ses réponses lui semblaient justes. Elle lui raconta le début de ses vacances et lui dit que ses parents avaient promis de les emmener, ses frères et elle, voir la finale, qui aurait lieu le 25 août, peu avant la rentrée. Les enfants Potter espéraient les convaincre d'y camper la semaine précédant le match. Elle lui demanda ensuite comment se passaient ses propres vacances, et si lui-même comptait s'y rendre. Lily confia ensuite ses lettres à la chouette familiale.

 

****************

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny et Lily étaient en train de jardiner. La jeune femme sentait sa fille préoccupée. Elle essaya de la faire parler. La jeune fille biaisa.  
— Dis, Maman, tu veux bien me raconter encore comment tu es tombée amoureuse de Papa, et comment vous avez fini par sortir ensemble ?  
Ginny sourit à cette question.  
— Bien sûr, ma chérie. J'avais donc 10 ans lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon aux yeux verts, perdu dans la gare de King's Cross un premier septembre...  
Se rappelant ses souvenirs avec émotion, elle lui conta à nouveau leur histoire sans se faire prier.  
— Et donc, s'il a mis si longtemps à bien vouloir sortir avec toi, c'est parce qu'il te voyait seulement comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, puis parce qu'il avait peur pour toi à cause de son destin ?  
— Oui, c'est ça, ma chérie. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par lui forcer la main, dit Ginny en souriant à ce souvenir.  
— Puis il a préféré rompre pour te protéger... Et après l'Année des Ténèbres ?  
— Nous étions en deuil... Et lui se sentait coupable pour tous les morts. Et encore plus vis-à-vis de nous à cause du décès de Fred.  
— Mais il n'y était pour rien !  
— Je le sais bien, et je l'ai toujours su. Mais ton père a porté un très lourd poids sur les épaules, tu sais. Sa charge de Chef du bureau des Aurors est bien plus facile et reposante.  
La jeune fille ne pouvait qu'imaginer cela, même si elle en avait souvent entendu parler.  
— Et donc, vous avez refusé de le laisser se morfondre tout seul dans son coin, comme il le voulait.  
— Oui, tes grands-parents lui ont répété qu'il était comme un fils, pour eux. Mes frères l'ont entouré pour qu'il se joigne à nous, autour du corps de Fred.  
— Les Weasley l'avaient adopté depuis longtemps, et lui les avait adoptés aussi, remarqua Lily avec fierté.

Sa mère opina en souriant.  
— Un peu plus tard, alors que nous étions seuls, il m'a regardée, de l'espoir dans les yeux et un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Je lui ai souri et il a timidement entrouvert ses bras. Je me suis jetée dedans et nous nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme des noyés s'accrochant à une bouée. Nous avons longtemps pleuré nos morts dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Lily baissa la tête tristement.  
— Ton père m'a alors chuchoté : « Est-ce que tu veux bien encore de moi, malgré tout ça, Gin ? » Je lui ai dit que je le comprenais, que je l'avais attendu et que je l'aimais toujours.  
— Et il a dit quoi ?  
— Il m'a d'abord serrée encore plus fort. Il m'a ensuite raconté que lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, cette année-là, il regardait mon point sur la Carte aussi souvent que possible. Qu'il n'avait pas cessé de penser à moi et d'espérer me retrouver. Il m'a aussi avoué que sa plus grande peur, lors de la Bataille finale, avait été que je meure. Puis il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer, et qu'il désirait passer sa vie entière à mes côtés.  
Lily se mit à sourire en imaginant la scène.  
— Puis vous avez fait votre septième année ensemble !  
— Oui, et ce fut la plus douce de toutes nos années à Poudlard, remarqua Ginny avec un large sourire. Il pouvait enfin se permettre d'être heureux et insouciant, et j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit effectivement le cas.  
— Et vous vous êtes mariés un an après vos ASPIC... C'est vraiment une belle histoire d'amour, soupira-t-elle.  
— Toutes les histoires d'amour sont différentes, ma puce, regarde Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione, par exemple.

— Les sorciers se marient toujours avec quelqu'un de leur Maison ?  
— Oh non, tu le sais bien ! s'exclama Ginny. Ton parrain Neville, tu sais qu'il était Gryffondor, mais sa femme, Hannah, était une Poufsouffle. Tiens, les parents d'Ailis, ton amie, c'est pareil : sa mère, Demelza Robins, elle aussi de notre Maison, a épousé un Serdaigle, Douglas MacGuire. Je pourrais te citer de nombreux autres exemples.  
Lily réfléchit puis dit d'un air innocent.  
— Finalement, il n'y a que les Serpentard qui ne se marient qu'entre eux, alors.  
— Même pas ! Laisse-moi réfléchir... Ah ! Tu as déjà entendu parler de Drago Malefoy, qui était de l'année de ton père.  
Lily opina en se forçant à ne surtout pas tressaillir.  
— Eh bien il a épousé une Serdaigle, Astoria Greengrass. Et ce genre de mariage est de plus en plus courant, l'ambiance entre les Maisons est beaucoup moins tendue qu'à notre époque, Neville nous l'a souvent dit.

Lily opina et se repencha vers les fleurs qu'elles étaient en train de planter.  
— Tu es amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'est pas un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?  
Lily sursauta et se mit à rougir.  
— Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne sais pas si c'est réciproque... continua sa mère en la fixant avec un sourire en coin.  
— Maman ! Arrête, ou je vais croire que tu es legilimens !  
Ginny éclata de rire, puis sourit doucement à sa fille.  
— Tu veux m'en parler ?  
— Eh bien... Je suis troublée parce qu'il a dit quelque chose de particulier... et je ne sais pas si je dois prendre pour moi ou pas...  
— Il te l'a dit directement ? Ou bien tu as surpris une conversation ?  
— Il l'a dit à un de ses amis. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir entendu, il y avait beaucoup de monde.  
— Il savait que tu étais là ?  
Lily réfléchit quelques secondes et se souvint qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient saluée de la main, quand elle était arrivée avec ses amies.  
— Oui.  
— Tu veux me dire ce qu'il a dit, et qui te trouble autant ?  
— En fait, son ami lui a demandé pourquoi il était actuellement célibataire, alors que beaucoup de jolies filles lui tournent autour. Et il a répondu qu'aucune de celles-là ne l'intéressaient, et que son cœur a déjà été attrapé... répondit la jeune fille pensivement.  
— Il a dit attrapé ?  
Lily opina.  
— Ce n'est pas une expression courante, continua sa mère. C'est parce que tu es attrapeuse que ça te trouble, ou je me trompe ?  
— Non, tu as raison, Maman, je me demande justement s'il faisait allusion à moi à cause de ça...  
— Il y a d'autres attrapeuses, à Poudlard ?  
— Mary Since, celle de Poufsouffle, mais elle vient de finir sa septième année...   
— Tu as déjà vu ce garçon avec elle ?  
— Euh non, pas spécialement. Et elle est beaucoup plus vieille que lui !  
Ginny sourit.  
— Et avec toi, il cherche à passer du temps ?  
Lily rougit.  
— Euh... oui, on peut dire ça, mais il y a toujours une bonne raison, tu sais.  
Ginny regarda sa fille malicieusement.  
— Ça, ma chérie, c'est un excellent moyen pour s'approcher de quelqu'un sans risquer de se faire envoyer sur les mandragores. Si tu lui plais, il va certainement trouver d'autres prétextes. Et rien ne t'empêche d'en chercher toi-même, lui glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire rêveusement.

 

****************

 

Lily reçut la réponse de Scorpius peu de temps après. Il lui disait que lui-même comptait se rendre avec ses parents à la finale de la Coupe du Monde, et qu'ils pourraient peut-être s'y croiser. Il lui racontait aussi ses vacances. Le Serpentard terminait sa lettre en lui demandant si elle voulait des renseignements sur les cours de la quatrième année. La jeune fille espéra sincèrement que ce ne soit qu'un prétexte pour lui écrire. Elle se dépêcha de lui répondre et lui demanda notamment de lui parler des animaux qu'il avait étudiés cette année-là en Soins aux créatures magiques. Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs lettres sur le sujet, ainsi que sur les runes ou le Quidditch, durant le reste de l'été.

 

****************

 

Le manoir était en effervescence. Erin et Ailis allaient bientôt arriver. Lily leur avait préparé une jolie chambre avec l'aide de sa mère. Elle était en train de mettre le couvert avec Albus, tandis que James aidait Ginny et Dwylie en cuisine. Ils avaient dressé une grande table dehors. En effet, les Potter avaient invité les Finnigan et les MacGuire à partager ce repas avec eux, avant d'accueillir leurs filles pour la semaine.

— Alors comme ça, c'est la fameuse maison où les Potter ont été assassinés, et où Harry a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui ! s'exclama Mrs Finnigan peu après son arrivée.  
— Lavande ! la rabroua sèchement Seamus, son mari.  
Harry avait blêmi mais Ginny se planta devant la jeune femme et la guida vers la maison. Elle lui dit d'une voix ferme :  
— Oui, c'est ici que mes beaux-parents ont été tués par Voldemort. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?  
— Elle n'avait pas été détruite ? ne put s'empêcher de demander son ancienne camarade, d'une petite voix.  
— Seulement cette aile-là, lui désigna Ginny, là où se trouvaient la chambre de Harry et celle de ses parents. Nous l'avons réparée en 2001 et avons renforcé les défenses — par exemple, on ne peut pas transplaner ici. Maintenant, tu serais gentille de bien vouloir parler d'autre chose, lui dit-elle avec un sourire poli, accompagné d'un regard qui fit taire la jeune femme.

Demelza MacGuire avait posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Harry et Seamus lui fit un sourire désolé. Les adultes firent ensuite en sorte de trouver de nombreux autres sujets de conversation. Le repas fut finalement très gai. Moira MacGuire posa de nombreuses questions aux amies de sa sœur et à celle-ci. Elle était impatiente que le mois de septembre arrive, puisque ce serait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Lily, qui se souvenait de sa propre hâte, lui répondait très volontiers.

Un peu plus tard, Eamon Finnigan annonça à ses coéquipiers qu'il avait été désigné par le professeur Londubat, leur directeur de Maison, pour reprendre la charge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. James se déclara ravi et lui révéla que son propre père les avait précédés à ce poste.  
— Oh, c'est génial de rencontrer un ancien capitaine, Monsieur Potter ! lui déclara le jeune homme, l'air ravi. Vous étiez attrapeur, comme Lily maintenant, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, confirma Harry avec un petit sourire. Ginny m'a parfois remplacé à ce poste, mais elle excelle surtout comme poursuiveuse. Demelza aussi était poursuiveuse, poursuivit-il en les désignant de la tête.  
— C'est le poste que vous occupiez chez les Harpies de Holyhead, Mrs Potter, c'est bien ça ?  
Ginny opina. La conversation continua sur le Quidditch. Eamon dit qu'il espérait trouver un aussi bon gardien que leur ancien capitaine, qui se rengorgea. Ils parlèrent ensuite de la Coupe du Monde.

 

****************

 

Les trois amies passèrent une excellente semaine. Lily entraîna plusieurs fois Ailis et Erin en promenade du côté moldu, que celles-ci connaissaient beaucoup moins qu'elle. Elles jouèrent aussi au Quidditch, lorsque les frères ou les parents de Lily étaient disponibles. Les trois jeunes filles discutèrent beaucoup avec Ginny et firent de la pâtisserie avec Dwylie. Elles parlèrent aussi de l'année scolaire qui allait commencer. C'était leur dernière avant les BUSE, elles avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Sans trop s'expliquer pourquoi, Lily ne voulait pas que ses amies voient les lettres de Scorpius, même celles arrivées durant la semaine. Elle y répondit donc en secret pour éviter leurs soupçons. La jeune fille avait caché soigneusement tout ce que le Serpentard lui avait écrit. Elle possédait un coffret inviolable, cadeau de son oncle George, qu'il avait lui-même ensorcelé. C'était sa meilleure cachette, là où elle rangeait ses bijoux et autres trésors. Elle l'emportait avec elle à Poudlard et le rapportait à chaque fois qu'elle était en vacances. 

La jeune fille ne put cependant échapper à un interrogatoire en règle de ses amies. Elle accepta donc de reconnaître ce qu'elles avaient pressenti, elle était bel et bien amoureuse. Elle se refusa cependant à en dire beaucoup plus. Face à leurs suppositions, elle précisa cependant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du frère de l'une d'elles, même s'il n'était pas de leur année. Ailis et Erin lui arrachèrent la promesse de tout leur raconter si elle parvenait à sortir avec ce garçon.

 

****************

 

La fin du mois d'août arriva très vite. Le Quidditch occupait quasiment toutes les conversations. La défaite de l'équipe d'Angleterre, en quart de finale, avait assombri les Weasley, les Potter et les Lupin. Lors du repas dominical qui avait suivi, au Terrier, chacun avait fait et refait le match pour comprendre ce qui avait mené leur équipe à s'incliner contre l'Allemagne. Voir celle-ci arriver en finale leur apporta une maigre consolation. Elle allait affronter la Bolivie, dont l'équipe, redoutable, s'était facilement imposée jusque-là.

À la demande des enfants, qui désiraient profiter au maximum de l'ambiance de la Coupe du Monde, et n'eurent pas beaucoup à argumenter pour convaincre, toute la famille Weasley-Potter-Lupin partit camper sur place une semaine. Ils avaient réservé des emplacements mitoyens, afin de profiter les uns des autres, et emporté des tentes magiques. Une grande regroupait les filles, une autre les garçons. Les adultes s'étaient répartis entre les trois dernières. Ces tentes modernes étaient spacieuses, lumineuses et confortables, et Harry plaisanta à ce sujet avec Ron et Hermione.

L'ambiance était très gaie, dans le camping. De nombreux Britanniques étaient installés dans le même coin qu'eux, aussi virent-ils beaucoup de connaissances et amis. Les Finnigan partageaient une grande tente affichant clairement leur fierté d'être Irlandais. Plus loin, la tente des MacGuire était reconnaissable au tartan de leur famille, un beau rouge quadrillé de larges bandes vert sapin, de bandes blanches et de fines bandes bleues. Albus repéra très vite les Kendal et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux. James fit remarquer qu'il avait surtout repéré la ravissante et volcanique blonde qui était leur cadette, et qui se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche. Leur fille aînée, Lydwinn Kendal, était main dans la main avec Arnold Vaughn, l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor, qui était déjà son petit ami à Poudlard. Lorsque les enfants Potter les saluèrent, ils leur annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se fiancer et furent chaleureusement félicités.

 

****************

 

Un peu plus tard, Lily réussit à s'éloigner de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle semblait flâner mais cherchait en réalité la tente des Malefoy. Elle sursauta malgré elle lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière dans son dos.  
— Beau temps pour un match, tu ne trouves pas ?  
La jeune fille se retourna.  
— Oui, ils ne devraient pas souffrir de la pluie, lui répondit-elle avec un éclat malicieux au fond des yeux.  
Scorpius opina, avant de demander :  
— Il y a longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ?  
— Non, juste le temps de nous installer, par là-bas, expliqua-t-elle en lui désignant du menton les tentes familiales.  
— C'est amusant, nous sommes aussi arrivés aujourd'hui, fit-il en montrant de la tête une tente à l'allure simple, à l'opposé. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a plusieurs petits terrains de Quidditch à l'extérieur du camping. Ça te dit d'aller voir ?  
— D'accord, je vais chercher mon balai, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il y a probablement déjà plusieurs de mes cousins ou frères là-bas.

Des équipes improvisées de jeunes de plusieurs nationalités se mettaient en place. Lily vit James et plusieurs de ses cousins et cousines, certains déjà en l'air, d'autres en train de négocier. Grâce aux sortilèges de traduction, elle put se proposer à une équipe en formation, qui cherchait justement un attrapeur. La jeune fille retint difficilement un sourire radieux lorsqu'elle vit l'équipe qui se dirigeait vers eux pour disputer un match. En effet, l'attrapeur adverse n'était autre que Scorpius. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire, avant de prendre un air innocent. En attendant qu'un terrain se libère, les joueurs des deux équipes firent connaissance. Un Américain jeta un regard soupçonneux aux deux attrapeurs lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils se connaissaient. Il fit part de sa crainte de les voir favoriser l'un ou l'autre.  
— Aucun risque ! rétorqua Lily gaiement. Nous sommes tous les deux à Poudlard, dans deux équipes rivales. Même si nous sommes amis en dehors des stades, nous ne nous sommes jamais fait de cadeau sur le terrain, bien au contraire.  
— Elle a parfaitement raison, approuva Scorpius. Et j'ai une revanche à prendre sur elle, continua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, en fixant son adversaire favorite.

Tout au long de la semaine, les petits terrains de Quidditch ne désemplirent pas. Les jeunes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, mais des équipes de plusieurs générations se formaient aussi. Malgré les demandes répétées de leurs enfants, neveux et filleuls, Harry et Ginny refusèrent de participer, craignant d'attirer les foules. De leur côté, Lily et Scorpius se trouvèrent très souvent opposés l'un à l'autre. Ils n'arrivèrent pas vraiment à se départager, au final, ayant attrapé le Vif d'Or à peu près autant de fois l'un que l'autre. Ils ne se parlaient vraiment qu'autour des terrains, avant et après les matchs. Comme à leur habitude, ils échangeaient seulement de courtes paroles de défi durant ceux-ci. Et, dans le camping, ils ne faisaient guère plus que de se saluer, comme par un accord tacite. La jeune fille était généralement en compagnie d'Ailis et d'Erin ou de sa famille, le jeune homme avec des amis.

 

****************

 

La finale de la Coupe du Monde arriva très vite. Le stade était immense, il pouvait contenir des centaines de milliers de sorciers. Lily et sa famille étaient très bien placés. Ils avaient tous des multiplettes, pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Seule la petite Maud semblait indifférente à l'excitation générale. Elle dormait, confortablement lovée contre son père, dans une écharpe de portage multicolore à laquelle il avait assorti ses cheveux.

Le match fut très disputé et dura longtemps. Les sandwichs emportés par prudence furent les bienvenus, ainsi que les bièraubeurres qui les accompagnaient. Victoire allaita tranquillement sa fille. Celle-ci profita ensuite un moment du spectacle, avant de se rendormir à nouveau contre son père. La Bolivie l'emporta finalement par 380 points contre 260.


	5. 2022/2023 Retour à Poudlard

2022/2023 Retour à Poudlard

La rentrée scolaire arriva vite. Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année s'étaient installés à leurs tables, dans un joyeux brouhaha, avant que les professeurs ne leur imposent le silence. Les nouveaux entrèrent alors, attirant tous les regards. À la table de Gryffondor, Ailis tentait de rassurer à distance sa sœur Moira, qu'elle sentait tendue. Amalric Vaughn faisait le pitre pour distraire sa cadette Siobhan, qui se trouvait aussi parmi les Première année. Lily fit un signe d'encouragement à Lorcan et Lysander Scamander, les jumeaux de sa marraine Luna. Elle fut particulièrement attentive lorsque leur tour arriva. Le premier fut réparti à Serdaigle et le second à Poufsouffle. Moira et Siobhan rejoignirent, elles, la table rouge et or, sous les acclamations habituelles, particulièrement de leurs aînés, ravis de les voir dans la même Maison qu'eux.

Le discours de la directrice de Poudlard, juste après le dessert, était beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. Eileen Brown souhaita d'abord la bienvenue aux nouveaux puis un bon retour aux autres. Elle rappela ensuite aux élèves les événements qui s'étaient déroulés vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. La fameuse et terrible Année des Ténèbres, qui fit tant de morts. La Bataille de Poudlard, si décisive, à laquelle beaucoup de leurs parents ou grands-parents avaient participé. Bataille qui avait permis la victoire sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Le monde sorcier tout entier allait commémorer cela. Les professeurs en reparleraient durant toute l'année. Et, en mai, une cérémonie du souvenir se déroulerait à Poudlard même, avec les anciens combattants et les personnalités importantes de la communauté sorcière. Elle serait suivie d'un bal, pour célébrer sur une note plus joyeuse vingt-cinq années de paix.

 

****************

 

Les cours reprirent dès le lendemain. Suite à l'annonce du professeur Brown, Lily se fit souvent accoster, en ce début d'année.  
— Hé, Potter, comment il a fait, ton père, pour tuer Voldemort ?  
— Hé, Potter, il faisait quoi, ton père, pendant l'Année des Ténèbres ?  
— Hé, Potter, il n'a jamais été tenté de rejoindre Voldemort, ton père ?  
— Hé, Potter, ton père, il a vraiment tué Voldemort d'un simple Expelliarmus ?  
— Hé, Potter, c'est vrai que c'est ta mère qui a dirigé la Résistance de Poudlard avec le professeur Londubat ?  
— Hé, Potter, il va venir, ton père, en mai ?  
Aux premières questions, elle répondait en indiquant la zone de la bibliothèque où se trouvaient les livres concernant cette période, avec un regard flamboyant. Aux questions du dernier type, elle suggérait sur un ton sarcastique :  
— Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander, si tu veux savoir !

La jeune fille menaçait aussi les plus collants de leur lancer le sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Albus se heurtait au même problème, ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure, leurs cousins Weasley. Ils en étaient tous profondément exaspérés et avaient hâte que les curieux se lassent.

— Hé, Potter...  
— Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se retournant, des éclairs dans les yeux.  
Le Serpentard la regarda, interloqué. Elle se calma en l'observant.  
— Désolée, Scorpius, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi... Je suppose que tu voulais me parler de tout autre chose.  
— Merlin... Tu es assaillie de crétins qui cherchent à apprendre de ta bouche ce que ton père a fait il y a vingt-cinq ans, c'est ça ? J'ai vu ton frère subir la même chose, tout à l'heure...  
La jeune fille opina, poussa un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel.  
— Ils n'ont pas pensé à aller plutôt voir à la bibliothèque ?  
— Je suis rassurée de voir qu'il reste des gens intelligents, dans ce château !  
Il lui sourit, complice.  
— Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi, en fait ?, reprit-elle, détendue.  
— Je voulais simplement savoir si ça te disait de reprendre les entraînements avec moi.  
— Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas faire prendre la poussière à mon balai, Malefoy, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade, alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit sa mère.

 

****************

 

Eamon Finnigan annonça rapidement les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch et invita tous les candidats au poste de gardien à s'inscrire. Une dizaine de Gryffondor de toutes les années se présentèrent. Après avoir écarté les Première année, le capitaine et son équipe testèrent les autres. À la fin de la matinée, c'est Michael Crivey, un Troisième année, qui fut retenu. Les joueurs passèrent leur après-midi à s'entraîner ensemble. Les anciens retrouvaient avec plaisir leur complicité. Michael était un garçon ouvert et sympathique et se fit vite sa place dans l'équipe. Ils rentrèrent tous à leur Salle Commune très satisfaits, prêts à remporter une nouvelle fois la Coupe.

En se dirigeant vers l'un de leurs entraînements d'attrapeurs, Lily demanda à Scorpius :  
— Au fait, qui est votre capitaine, cette année ?  
— C'est moi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il ne le lui ait pas dit avant.  
— Je suis curieuse de voir ça, lui dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Je sens que je vais aller assister à l'un de vos entraînements.  
Il se mit à rire.

La jeune fille vint effectivement. Comme c'était encore le début de l'année, elle n'était pas la seule spectatrice à ne pas être de Serpentard. Elle s'installa dans les gradins et observa son ami. Debout au milieu de ses joueurs, il leur donnait ses instructions. Alors qu'il allait monter sur son balai, elle croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire en coin. Il lui répondit de la même manière. La Gryffondor le trouva très à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle et prit grand plaisir à le regarder évoluer sur son balai. Elle se réjouit d'observer que la qualité de l'équipe Serpentard n'avait pas changé avec les nouveaux arrivants. Les matchs contre eux resteraient donc toujours aussi intéressants.

 

****************

 

Cette année-là, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient un air de cours d'Histoire moderne. Le professeur Glenmavis leur parla des Mangemorts, des Sortilèges Impardonnables, des Détraqueurs, de la Bataille finale... Elle leur fit particulièrement travailler les sortilèges de défense, mais une bonne partie des cours visait à leur faire prendre conscience du danger des Forces du Mal et de l'importance de lutter contre elles. Lily et ses deux amies, dont les parents avaient aussi combattu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, le comprenaient parfaitement.

Lors des cours de Botanique, le professeur Londubat était fréquemment invité à montrer son faux gallion de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Neville avait toujours été apprécié des élèves pour sa gentillesse et son impartialité vis-à-vis d'eux. Son statut de héros de la guerre les impressionnait beaucoup. On savait qu'il avait été l'un des principaux chefs de la Résistance de Poudlard. Il fut amené à en témoigner à plusieurs reprises, en dehors des cours, faisant salle comble. Les Gryffondor étaient très fiers de l'avoir comme directeur de Maison. Ils n'hésitaient pas à raconter comment il avait sorti l'épée de leur fondateur du Choixpeau magique, avant de décapiter grâce à elle le serpent de Voldemort sous les yeux de celui-ci.

 

****************

 

Quelques temps après Halloween arriva le premier mach de Quidditch de l'année. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'étaient entraînés avec acharnement. Lily et Scorpius avaient multiplié les piques à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Toute l'école, dans les gradins, se préparait avec délices au spectacle.

Eamon Finnigan et Scorpius Malefoy se serrèrent vigoureusement la main, se défiant du regard. Lorsque le professeur Davies siffla le coup d'envoi et libéra les balles, les joueurs s'envolèrent. Julia Blentwitch, Anwenn Kendal et Eamon, les poursuiveurs Gryffondor, n'arrêtaient pas de se passer le Souafle dès que l'un d'eux l'attrapait et marquaient autant de buts que possible. Le gardien Serpentard, Julian Brices, en arrêtait encore plus. Lorsque le Souafle passait dans le camp adverse, c'est Drenka O'Reilly, Judy Goyle et Emily Harper qui ne cessaient de se le passer jusqu'aux buts de Gryffondor, tenus par Michael Crivey. Celui-ci ne laissait passer que très peu de buts. Les batteurs rouge et or, Albus Potter et Walter Vaughn, s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec les cognards, comme leurs homologues vert et argent, Michael Nott et Hugh Boot.

Au-dessus de la mêlée, Lily et Scorpius scrutaient attentivement le stade afin de trouver le Vif d'Or. À chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils se défiaient avec un sourire carnassier. Leurs duels étaient encore plus intéressants lors des matchs entre leurs deux Maisons, la rivalité entre celles-ci ajoutant du piment à la leur. Le match durait depuis environ deux heures. Plusieurs fois, les attrapeurs avaient vu le Vif et tenté de s'en saisir. Mais ils n'avaient pu se départager avant que la petite balle ailée ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Lily repéra un éclat doré vers le milieu du terrain, sous la mêlée. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Scorpius lui apprit qu'il venait aussi de le voir et qu'il la guettait du coin de l'œil. Dans ces cas-là, leur seule chance de gagner était d'arriver en premier. Ils démarrèrent en même temps leur course, descendant en piqué au milieu de leurs camarades. En approchant du Vif d'Or, ils tendirent tous deux leurs mains vers lui. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est celle du jeune homme qui se referma dessus. Il remonta aussitôt en chandelle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Lily lui tira la langue.  
— Hé hé, ce coup-ci, c'est Serpentard qui remporte le match, Potter !  
— Pour la première et dernière fois, Malefoy, crois-moi !  
— Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas si sû...  
La jeune fille l'interrompit en se mettant brusquement à crier, les yeux agrandis par la panique :  
— Scorpius !

Il se retourna brusquement. Un cognard fonçait sur lui à toute allure. Le jeune homme ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter totalement et le reçut violemment dans l'épaule gauche. Il grimaça et vacilla dangereusement sur son balai. Les joueurs de Serpentard, qui arrivaient vers lui pour le féliciter, se précipitèrent en direction de leur capitaine, espérant arriver à temps pour l'aider. Le professeur Glenmavis et le professeur Kent ralentirent sa descente et lancèrent un sort de coussinage au sol sous lui. L'attrapeuse de Gryffondor s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance et mit pied à terre pour rejoindre son équipe et se changer.

 

****************

 

Lily faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, inquiète. Lorsque les coéquipiers de Scorpius furent partis, elle entra doucement dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha de son lit. Dès qu'il la vit, il se mit à sourire et lui dit :  
— Alors, Potter, tu viens fêter ma victoire ?  
— Non, je viens juste vérifier si le cognard a laissé suffisamment de morceaux de toi pour que je puisse prendre ma revanche, la prochaine fois, Malefoy, lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit du jeune homme.  
— Tu craignais de ne plus pouvoir affronter ton adversaire favori ?  
— Et surtout le seul du même niveau que moi, ici ! Avec les autres c'est moins amusant, lui répondit-elle d'un ton badin, cherchant à cacher son inquiétude.

Il hocha la tête puis dit sur un ton sérieux :  
— Merci, Lily. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu essayer de l'éviter.  
— Il t'arrivait en pleine tête. J'ai vraiment eu peur, Scorpius... glissa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
Il retint sa respiration et vit la jeune fille redresser la tête et s'animer avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.  
— Mais on n'a pas idée, aussi, de laisser des balles pareilles en liberté quand des joueurs volent sur leurs balais ! C'est vraiment dangereux, je ne sais pas ce qui a pris au sorcier qui a imaginé ça !  
Elle continua sa diatribe contre les cognards pendant un moment, très remontée. Il l'observait, l'air amusé.

— Tu es vraiment jolie, quand tu es en colère, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
Elle s'arrêta net, le cœur battant à tout rompre, haussa les sourcils, le fixa dans les yeux et lui demanda :  
— Ah oui ? Et seulement quand je suis en colère ?  
Il se cala plus confortablement contre ses oreillers et fit mine de réfléchir.  
— Eh bien, ça dépend des moments. Parfois tu es ravissante, parfois tu es jolie, parfois tu es belle...  
Elle rougit et baissa à nouveau les yeux.  
— Je parie que tu ne sortirais jamais avec un Serpentard... glissa-t-il, mi-provocateur, mi-désolé.

Elle le regarda, interloquée, avant de lui rétorquer :  
— C'est un défi ?  
— Peut-être... souffla-t-il, subitement mal à l'aise.  
Pleine d'espoir, Lily observa soigneusement Scorpius. Il lui semblait qu'il partageait le même trouble qu'elle.  
— Tu crois vraiment que tu as besoin de me mettre au défi pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Remarque, un pauvre blessé a besoin de réconfort, continua-t-il vivement, quelle que soit sa Maison, n'est-ce pas, Lily ? Donc... Euh... attends... tu as dit quoi, exactement ?  
— Tu n'as pas besoin de me mettre au défi pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi, Scorpius, répondit-elle doucement.  
Il la regarda d'un air émerveillé et s'écria :  
— Béni soit l'inventeur des cognards, c'était certainement un sorcier génial !  
Elle se mit à rire puis, des étoiles dans les yeux, se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler : "Crétin !" et l'embrasser.

 

****************

 

Lily entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Ailis et Erin travaillaient dans un coin avec Hugo et Amalric. Après avoir vu la tête que faisait leur amie, elles se consultèrent du regard et s'excusèrent auprès des garçons. Elles encadrèrent la jeune fille et lui dirent qu'elles avaient besoin d'elle dans leur dortoir. Celle-ci les regarda avec surprise mais les suivit sans rien dire. Les deux conspiratrices vérifièrent que le dortoir était vide et firent asseoir leur amie sur son lit, s'asseyant face à elle sur celui d'Erin.

— Tu as l'air bien rêveuse, Lily, attaqua celle-ci avec un sourire complice.  
La jeune fille rougit mais fixa ses amies sans répondre.  
— Il y a un garçon là-dessous ou je ne m'appelle plus Ailis MacGuire.  
— Et je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas de celui dont on a parlé cet été...  
— Tu te souviens de ta promesse, Lily, de tout nous raconter si tu sortais avec lui ?  
Lily se mit à rire.  
— Décidément, les filles, vous n'abandonnez jamais !  
Ses amies lui firent un grand sourire et se mirent en position d'écoute.  
— Oui, vous avez vu juste, je sors avec le garçon auquel je pensais cet été... continua-t-elle rêveusement.  
Ailis et Erin s'exclamèrent joyeusement.

— Alors, qui c'est ? On veut savoir, maintenant !  
— Eh bien... euh... euh... ce n'est pas... euh... un Gryffondor !  
Erin et Ailis s'entre-regardèrent, surprises que leur amie leur réponde ainsi, mais rentrèrent dans son jeu.  
— Un Serdaigle ?  
Lily secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.  
— Un Poufsouffle ?  
Elle réitéra son geste.  
— Ah, tiens, un Serpentard...  
Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire rêveur, sans voir les regards surpris de ses amies.

— Mais dis-moi, Lily... Tu ne reviendrais pas de l'infirmerie, par hasard ? demanda Ailis malicieusement, après quelques instants de réflexion.  
Ce fut au tour de celle-ci d'être surprise. Elle se mit à observer le plafond tout en rougissant.  
— L'infirmerie ? L'infirmerie... Oh ! Tu sors avec Scorpius Malefoy ! s'exclama Erin, visiblement très étonnée.  
— Oui, c'est lui, répondit Lily avec un large sourire.  
— Scorpius Malefoy ! répéta Erin, éberluée. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous lancer des piques !  
— Avec une complicité évidente, et ils se retrouvent toutes les semaines pour s'entraîner ensemble... Je me disais bien qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche, remarqua Ailis avec un sourire malicieux.  
Lily rougit. Cédant à l'insistance de ses amies, elle leur raconta tout. Les jeunes filles se récrièrent lorsqu'elle leur avoua qu'il lui avait écrit durant leur séjour et qu'elle n'avait rien voulu dire à ce moment-là, n'étant pas sûre des sentiments du jeune homme.

— Mais, j'y pense... Mes parents étaient en classe avec les vôtres, dit Erin. Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, son père et le tien étaient ennemis, non ?  
Lily se rembrunit.  
— C'est vrai, nos pères se détestaient. Et alors ?   
— Et puis ça fait plus de vingt ans, souligna Ailis.  
— Ils risquent quand même de faire une drôle de tête, en l'apprenant ! s'esclaffa Erin.  
Lily fit la moue et se mit à réfléchir.  
— J'aimerais autant voir leur réaction, plutôt qu'ils l'apprennent par lettre...  
— C'est vrai qu'ils seraient surpris, s'ils vous voyaient aller au bal ensemble !  
Les trois jeunes filles s'amusèrent de cette idée.  
— Bon, j'en toucherai un mot à Albus et aux cousins.  
Elles parlèrent encore de Scorpius pendant un grand moment, puis retournèrent à la Salle Commune pour finir leurs devoirs.

 

****************

 

Lily passa un moment avec le Serpentard avant le repas. Il devait quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. Entre baisers et tendres piques, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle comptait faire et pourquoi. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle commença par aller saluer Rose et Lucy à la table des Serdaigle. Elle leur chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle fit ensuite de même avec Albus, Roxanne, Louis et Hugo, assis à la table des Gryffondor, avant de s'installer entre Ailis et Erin.

La benjamine des Potter fut la première à arriver devant la tapisserie du septième étage représentant Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre à danser à des trolls. Elle passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce dont elle avait besoin et ouvrit la porte apparue sur le mur. La Salle sur Demande ressemblait à un salon, avec plusieurs fauteuils confortables et une élégante table basse, posés sur un épais tapis. Des tapisseries racontant l'histoire de son père et des amis de celui-ci recouvraient tous les murs. Elle sortit sept bièraubeurres de son sac et les déposa sur la table basse. Roxanne arriva peu après. Louis et Albus entrèrent en même temps. Rose et Lucy ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, suivies de peu par Hugo. Les cousins commencèrent par discuter de choses et d'autres, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils, tout en sirotant leur boisson.

— Bon, Lily, s'exclama tout à coup Roxanne en se redressant, je suppose que ce n'est pas simplement pour le plaisir de discuter que tu as réuni le Conseil des Cousins, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Tu as raison, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.  
— Rien de grave, je suppose, sinon tu aurais commencé par ça, lui dit Lucy avec un clin d'œil.  
— Non, en effet, rien de grave ! confirma-t-elle. Rien de plus qu'un petit service que je voulais vous demander.  
Tous se firent attentifs.  
— J'aimerais que vous ne parliez pas de mon nouveau petit copain à la famille pour le moment.  
Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
— Mais pour quelle raison voudrais-tu qu'on aille leur raconter ta vie privée ? s'étonna Louis.  
— Même moi, je ne leur en parle pas ! s'exclama Albus.  
— À votre avis ? demanda la jeune fille.

Ils l'observèrent, sourcils froncés.  
— Ils connaissent ce petit copain, ou du moins ses parents ? interrogea Lucy.  
— Ils connaissent une bonne partie des parents de nos camarades ! rappela Hugo.  
— Mais ils ont un lien spécial avec ceux-là, c'est ça, sœurette ?  
— En quelque sorte, dit-elle.  
Tous la regardaient perplexes, sauf Rose, qui semblait avoir compris.  
— Ce ne serait pas le fils de quelqu'un qu'ils détestaient à l'époque ?  
— Tu brûles, Rosie !  
Les autres réfléchirent et proposèrent quelques noms, mais Lily secoua la tête en signe de dénégation à chaque fois.  
— Serait-ce un Serpentard ? demanda Louis.  
La jeune fille opina.  
— Euh... Il y en a, dans notre année, dont ils détestaient les parents... se mit à réfléchir Hugo.  
— Il n'est pas de notre année...  
— Dis donc, Lily, il ne ferait pas du Quidditch, par hasard, ton amoureux ? l'interrogea Rose.  
— Si...  
— Et il ne serait pas capitaine, comme notre chère Rose, par hasard ? demanda Albus en se mettant à rire.  
Lily opina et Hugo s'écria :  
— Malefoy ? Tu sors avec Malefoy ?

La jeune fille confirma en rougissant légèrement.  
— Ah oui, en effet ! s'exclama Louis.  
— Je comprends mieux la réunion du Conseil des Cousins, pouffa Lucy.  
— Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de vous lancer des piques ! s'étonna Hugo.  
— Et alors ? rétorqua sa sœur.   
— J'ai toujours aimé les joutes verbales, tu le sais. Alors avec son répondant, je me régale.  
— En tout cas, intervint Albus, il est plutôt sympa, comme gars.  
— Évidemment, poursuivit Lily malicieusement, sinon je ne sortirais pas avec lui.  
— D'accord, j'avoue, dit Roxanne avec un grand sourire, si tu n'avais rien demandé, j'en aurais certainement parlé.  
— Oh, je suis curieuse de voir la tête que feront oncle Harry et oncle Ron ! glissa Lucy avec un sourire malicieux.  
— Quand je pense que Papa a toujours eu peur que Rosie sorte avec lui, ricana Hugo, ses propos faisant rire l'assemblée.  
— C'est vrai que lorsqu'on les entend parler du père de Malefoy... remarqua Louis avec un sourire en coin.  
— Oh, arrêtez, dit Lily, un peu énervée, en levant les yeux au ciel. On est dans la réalité, pas dans Roméo et Juliette !  
Tous se mirent à rire.  
— Tu comptes leur dire à Noël ? demanda Albus.  
— Mmmmh... à vrai dire, je pensais que leurs têtes seraient encore plus intéressantes à regarder s'ils nous voyaient ensemble...  
— Tu veux attendre le bal ? présuma Lucy.  
— C'est une idée intéressante ! rétorqua sa cousine avec un sourire machiavélique. Je peux compter sur vous pour que ça ne sorte pas de Poudlard d'ici là ?  
Ils opinèrent volontiers mais Rose remarqua :  
— Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu en touches un mot à Neville aussi, à mon avis...  
— C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé... Bon, ça tombe bien, lundi j'ai Botanique, je pourrai lui parler juste après.

 

****************

 

Le lendemain, contrairement à ses habitudes, Lily se leva tôt et se dépêcha de faire sa toilette et d'aller déjeuner. Elle emporta avec elle sa sacoche de cours. Lucinella Wellings, qui était assise dans son lit et se frottait les yeux, la regarda, éberluée.  
— Ben tu fais quoi, Lily ? On est dimanche !  
— Je sais, je vais travailler.  
— À la bibliothèque ?  
— Par exemple...  
Sa camarade la fixait encore de ses yeux ronds tandis qu'elle sortait du dortoir à toute vitesse. Ailis et Erin éclatèrent de rire.  
— Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ?  
— Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

Le ventre plein, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Scorpius était déjà là, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Il sourit béatement et se dirigea vers elle. Après un regard circulaire, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il lui proposa ensuite d'aller s'installer dans une salle de classe désaffectée, quelques couloirs plus loin. Ils entrèrent dans celle-ci et, pour ne pas être dérangés, scellèrent la porte d'un Collaporta. Ils décidèrent de faire leurs devoirs plus tard et déposèrent leurs sacs de cours sur une table. Lily se concentra et métamorphosa alors une chaise en canapé à deux places.

— Des rayures vertes et rouges ? Aurais-tu hâte d'être à Noël ? lui demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.  
— Tu l'aurais préféré rouge et or, mon petit serpent chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour s'embrasser et se dire des mots tendres.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. La matinée touchait déjà à sa fin. Lily était blottie dans les bras de Scorpius, qui lui embrassait les cheveux. Il se racla la gorge et lui demanda d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé :  
— Le conseil de famille s'est bien passé ?  
La jeune fille se mit à rire.  
— Ce n'était que le Conseil des Cousins, et encore, seulement ceux de Poudlard ! Le Conseil de Famille, c'est autre chose, crois-moi, tu sais combien j'ai d'oncles et tantes, lui dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.  
Il fit un petit sourire crispé et continua :  
— Comment ont-il réagi ?  
— Ils ont été surpris, répondit-elle. Mais ils m'ont promis de tenir leur langue pour l'instant.  
— Ça... ça ne leur pose pas de problème que tu sortes avec Scorpius Malefoy ?  
Elle l'embrassa.  
— Non, ça ne leur en pose pas, ils te connaissent suffisamment pour ça, tu sais. Et de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, quelle importance ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Et ce que je veux, là, c'est être avec toi, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

— Je sais que ta famille est importante pour toi, Lily. C'est pour cela que leur avis m'importe, continua-t-il ensuite.  
— Les connaissant, je me doutais qu'ils le prendraient bien. C'est la génération du dessus qui risque d'avoir plus de mal...  
— Je sais que mon père détestait le tien et que c'était réciproque... dit-il dans un soupir.  
— Oui, ils risquent de ne pas voir notre relation d'un très bon œil... mais je pense que ma mère sera de notre côté.  
— Ah oui ?  
— Elle aime mon père depuis qu'elle a dix ans, mais il a mis cinq ans pour découvrir qui elle était et s'apercevoir qu'il l'aimait aussi, dit-elle. Alors cela m'étonnerait fort qu'elle ne nous soutienne pas.  
— En effet... Je ne pense pas que ma mère s'oppose à nous, elle non plus.  
Et il lui raconta l'histoire de ses parents.

Ils étaient à nouveau en train de s'embrasser lorsque l'on entendit un estomac gargouiller. Ils se mirent à rire, gênés, et Lily regarda sa montre.  
— Quoi ? Déjà !  
— Quelle heure est-il ?  
— Presque 14 heures ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !  
— On dirait que je te fais perdre toute notion du temps... dit-il avec un large sourire.  
— Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu te doutais de l'heure, toi, peut-être ? lui répondit-elle de même.  
Il en convint volontiers.  
— Bon, tu crois qu'il reste encore quelque chose à grignoter, à l'heure qu'il est ?  
— Dans la Grande Salle, j'en doute, mais on n'a qu'à aller aux cuisines.  
— Aux cuisines ? Tu sais où c'est ? Et on a le droit ?  
Elle éclata de rire.  
— Je ne sais pas si c'est interdit, mais je ne connais personne qui ait reçu une retenue pour ça. Et oui, je sais parfaitement bien où elles sont situées. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis la sœur de James Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle, mutine.  
— Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu que tu lui ressemblais, sur ces points-là.  
— Question d'hérédité, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Nous sommes les petits-enfants de l'un des quatre Maraudeurs et ce sont nos oncles Fred et George qui ont créé le marécage du troisième étage et le magasin Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, tu sais, précisa-t-elle solennellement.  
— Les Maraudeurs ?  
— Oh, attends, je vais te raconter ! lui dit-elle en souriant énigmatiquement.

Ils sortirent en laissant leurs affaires et protégèrent la porte par un mot de passe. Elle l'entraîna vers les cuisines tout en lui parlant des Maraudeurs. Le jeune homme fut très surpris en découvrant la pièce et le grand nombre d'elfes de maisons qui y travaillaient. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Lily surveillait discrètement ses réactions vis-à-vis d'eux et ne remarqua pas plus le sourire satisfait de sa petite amie à la fin de cette inspection. Ils leur demandèrent un panier pique-nique et du jus de citrouille et repartirent vite vers leur petite pièce, aussi discrètement que possible.

Après avoir mangé, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à faire leurs devoirs, assis côte à côte à une table, se frôlant sans cesse. De temps en temps, ils parlaient de telle ou telle matière. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Scorpius voulut aller faire un tour en balai avec elle au stade de Quidditch mais la jeune fille refusa, lui intimant l'ordre de se reposer tant qu'il ne serait pas complètement remis. Elle ne rendit son apparence à la chaise métamorphosée en canapé qu'à l'heure du dîner, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle.


	6. 2022/2023 Neville Londubat

2022/2023 Neville Londubat

Le lundi matin, les Gryffondor de quatrième année commençaient toujours par un cours de Métamorphose. Suivait ensuite une heure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sur le chemin entre les deux cours, Julia Blentwitch s'approcha de sa camarade.  
— Lily, je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
— Oui, bien sûr, à propos de quoi ?  
Julia attendit que les autres élèves les aient devancées.  
— Dis-moi... Je voulais savoir si... enfin... S'il y a encore quelque chose entre Amalric et toi ?  
Lily l'observa et son sourire s'élargit.  
— Tu veux savoir s'il est vraiment libre ?  
— Ben... euh... Oui, en quelque sorte...  
— Alors oui, à ma connaissance, Amalric est vraiment libre. Mais tu peux demander à mon cousin Hugo, il est davantage au courant que moi.  
— Super ! s'exclama Julia avec un sourire rayonnant, avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le reste de la classe.  
Lily la regarda partir. Elle s'amusa de voir sa compagne de dortoir s'asseoir à côté d'Amalric, en cours de DCFM. Elle se dit qu'ils formeraient un joli couple.

La matinée se terminait par deux heures de Botanique. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle entrèrent dans la serre numéro trois à l'invitation du professeur Londubat. Une fois ceux-ci installés, il leur dit :  
— Nous allons étudier le Bubobulb, aujourd'hui. Qui peut me parler de cette plante ?  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent dont, ce qui était rare dans cette matière, celle de Lily.  
— Oui, miss Potter ?  
— Les Bubobulbs ressemblent à des limaces noires et épaisses qui se tortillent, professeur. Ils sont couverts de vésicules remplies de pus qui brûle mais, dilué, peut faire un excellent remède contre l'acné.  
— Tout à fait, 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Nous allons donc extraire ce pus. Mettez vos gants en peau de dragon et soyez très attentifs à ce que vous faites, je m'attends à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident.

Après avoir écouté les explications de leur professeur, les élèves se mirent à l'ouvrage. Ailis et Lily observèrent les gestes d'Erin, qui collectionnait les Optimal et les Effort exceptionnel en Botanique, avant de l'imiter. À la fin du cours, Lily dit à ses amies de partir devant et rangea lentement ses affaires.  
— Vous vouliez me voir, miss Potter ?  
— Oui, j'ai besoin de parler...

À ces mots, Neville Londubat ferma la porte de la serre par un sort et lança un Assurdiato.  
— Un souci, Lily ?  
— Non, pas vraiment, Neville. Je voulais juste savoir si tu écris à mes parents, parfois ?  
— Ça m'arrive, oui, mais je ne leur parle pas spécialement de toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
— Mais si c'est un problème de discipline, ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma filleule que je serai plus indulgent, tu le sais, continua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
— Non, pas du tout ! dit-elle en riant. C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas qu'ils apprennent le nom de mon nouveau petit copain par lettre.  
Il la regarda avec surprise.  
— Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de chose dont je me vois leur parler.  
— Oui, mais tu changeras peut-être d'avis en sachant qui c'est.  
Il la fixa, perplexe.  
— Je sors avec l'attrapeur des Serpentard, qui est aussi leur capitaine, d'ailleurs...  
— L'attrapeur des Serpentard... Eh bien... Qui est-ce, déjà ? Voyons... Non... Lui ? Excellent ! dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Lily blêmit et le regarda d'un air courroucé, puis elle croisa ses bras.  
— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...  
— Si ! Oh si ! dit-il en continuant à rire. Merlin ! La fille de Harry Potter et le fils de Drago Malefoy ! et il se mit à rire de plus belle.  
— C'est parce qu'ils étaient ennemis que ça te fait rire ?  
— Oui ! Si tu savais à quel point ils se détestaient, à l'époque ! Oh oui ! Merlin, si quelqu'un leur avait dit ça ! s'exclama-t-il, son fou rire reprenant de plus belle.  
La jeune fille s'assit sur sa chaise en le regardant, dans l'expectative. Il précisa :  
— J'imagine leurs têtes, Merlin ! Si quelqu'un leur avait annoncé ça, à l'époque, dit-il en se remettant à rire de plus belle, Merlin, leur réaction aurait certainement été très explosive !  
— Tu... tu... tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre si mal que ça ?  
Il l'observa en tentant de calmer son fou rire. Sa filleule semblait vraiment inquiète. Il posa une main sur son bras et lui dit :  
— Ils n'ont plus 15 ans depuis longtemps, Lily, ils ont mûri tous les deux, crois-moi. Je doute qu'ils prennent la nouvelle avec enthousiasme mais ça, je pense que tu l'avais compris. Cependant, je suis certain que vous n'avez rien à craindre, ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
— Merci, Neville !  
— Vous comptez leur en parler quand ?  
— Eh bien... probablement les mettre devant le fait accompli au Bal de la Victoire... Tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée, peut-être ?  
Il réfléchit quelques instants.  
— Non, elle me paraît plutôt bonne. Mais le père de Scorpius l'apprendra plus tard, dans ce cas.  
— Non, en même temps, puisqu'il devrait être invité aussi, dit la jeune fille, avant de lui expliquer pourquoi.  
Elle remercia ensuite son parrain, avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

 

****************

 

Lily retrouva ses amies à la table de Gryffondor. Après le repas, elle passa quelques instants avec Scorpius, avant que chacun ne reparte en cours. Le soir même, il avait entraînement de Quidditch, avec son équipe, auquel il avait refusé que la jeune fille assiste, craignant d'être distrait. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la même salle que la veille, après celui-ci, et commencèrent par s'embrasser passionnément. Le jeune homme pesta contre l'heure, le couvre-feu n'étant pas loin.  
— Finalement, il y a un gros avantage, à sortir avec un Gryffondor, lui dit Lily, mutine.  
— Comment ça ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
— Ça tient en deux mots... répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
— Vraiment ? Lesquels ? interrogea-t-il en la serrant davantage contre lui.  
— Salle Commune...  
Il grogna et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

— C'est vrai, ça, quel dommage que tu n'aies pas été répartie à Serpentard ! lui dit-il sarcastiquement.  
— Ou plutôt toi à Gryffondor ! lui rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
— Mais je suis bien trop Serpentard pour aller dans une autre maison...  
— Et moi bien trop Gryffondor...  
Ils se regardèrent avec malice.  
— Mais ça ne va pas être facile de nous voir, on n'a pas un seul cours commun...  
— Et j'ai comme l'impression que nous croiser par hasard ou nous entraîner ensemble une fois par semaine ne nous suffit plus, dit Lily avec un sourire en coin.  
— Tu veux bien m'apporter ton emploi du temps demain soir, s'il te plaît ?  
— Euh d'accord, mais pour quoi faire ?  
— Tu verras bien ! dit-il avec un air malicieux.  
Ils se séparèrent peu après, pour ne pas être découverts dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre-feu.

 

****************

 

Le lendemain, comme tous les mardis, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent après les cours pour s'entraîner ensemble. Scorpius se disait complètement rétabli mais Lily refusa qu'il en fasse autant que les autres fois et garda le Vif d'Or d'entraînement dans sa poche, après l'avoir attrapé. Ils rentrèrent donc plus tôt qu'à leur habitude au château et retournèrent s'installer dans la salle qu'ils s'étaient attribuée, pour discuter et s'embrasser.

— Lily, tu as pensé à prendre ton emploi du temps ?  
— Oui, le voilà, mais que comptes-tu faire avec ?  
En guise de réponse, il le posa sur un bureau, lui fit un sourire en coin et sortit un parchemin vierge de la même taille qu'il posa à côté. Il lança alors un sort pour reproduire le premier sur le second. Il sortit ensuite son propre emploi du temps et un autre parchemin vierge et réitéra l'opération. Il tendit ensuite à sa petite amie l'emploi du temps de celle-ci et la copie du sien.  
— Et voilà, comme cela il nous sera plus facile de provoquer le hasard pour nous voir !

Elle l'embrassa puis lui dit avec un air machiavélique :  
— Ton idée est géniale, Scorp, mais je crois qu'on peut l'améliorer...  
Elle prit les deux copies et les posa l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur les deux parchemins. Aussitôt, ce qui était inscrit sur celui de droite en disparut pour apparaître sur celui de gauche, en surimpression. L'emploi du temps du jeune homme étant écrit en vert sapin et le sien en bordeaux, le résultat était parfaitement lisible.  
— Et voilà, tu n'as plus qu'à faire une copie et il nous sera encore plus facile de savoir quand nous pouvons nous voir facilement ! lui dit-elle avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

Il fixait encore les parchemins, éberlué, et releva la tête vers elle. Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit contenance et lui demanda :  
— Euh... c'est au programme de quatrième année, ça, maintenant ?  
— Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle, souriant en coin.  
— Même en sixième année, je n'ai pas encore vu ça...  
— Mmmm... à vrai dire, ce n'est pas non plus au programme de la septième année, dit-elle en observant ses ongles, mine de rien.  
— Pardon ? Mais... mais... comment as-tu appris ce sort, alors ?  
— Aurais-tu déjà oublié que je suis la petite-fille d'un Maraudeur et la sœur de James Potter ? continua-t-elle de la même manière.  
— Je crois que tu n'as pas fini de me surprendre... Je suppose que tu as appris ce sort avec James, qui l'a trouvé je ne sais où...  
— En effet... Il a toujours été très fier d'être un héritier des Maraudeurs. Et il cherche à reproduire un certain nombre de leurs hauts faits...  
— Je me demande bien à quoi a pu leur servir ce sort, franchement...

— Ça, c'est un secret que les WPL ne dévoilent pas à la légère, crois-moi.  
— Les quoi ? Les WPL ?  
— Les Weasley-Potter-Lupin, précisa-t-elle en souriant.  
— D'accord ! Weasley et Potter, je situe, mais Lupin ?  
— Remus Lupin était l'un des quatre Maraudeurs : Lunard. C'est lui qui était un loup-garou. Il a épousé Nymphadora Tonks, une auror métamorphomage, durant la dernière guerre. Malheureusement, leur fils n'a pas connu ses parents, qui sont morts durant la Bataille Finale. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'a élevé et on les a toujours considérés comme des membres de la famille, Teddy étant le filleul de mon père. Il est un peu comme un grand frère pour James, Albus et moi. Et il a épousé notre cousine, Victoire Weasley, avec laquelle il a maintenant une petite Maud.  
Scorpius se mit à rire et dit :  
— Décidément, tu as une sacrée famille !  
— Oui, et j'en suis fière ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches et le menton en avant.

 

****************

 

Grâce au parchemin reproduisant leurs deux emplois du temps, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor purent se voir plus facilement durant la journée. Ils continuaient à se lancer des piques dès qu'ils se voyaient et s'embrassaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le jeudi de la semaine suivante, Rose se glissa à côté de sa cousine à la fin du repas de midi. Elle lui tendit un livre avec un clin d'œil tout en lui disant :  
— Tiens, Lil, tu devrais lire le chapitre que j'ai marqué par un signet.  
— Ça parle de quoi ? demanda-t-elle tout en commençant à ouvrir le livre.  
— Ne regarde pas ça ici ! C'est pour t'aider à éviter que votre histoire sorte de Poudlard avant que vous ne l'ayez décidé.  
— Merci, Rosie, tu es géniale ! dit sa cousine en la serrant dans ses bras.  
— Tu sais, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil si c'était moi qui sortait avec un Serpentard, chuchota la jeune fille en souriant. Surtout si celui-ci s'était appelé Malefoy !

Le soir venu, Lily et Scorpius se penchèrent sur le livre prêté par Rose. Le chapitre marqué par celle-ci présentait un sortilège de Tabou. Ils découvrirent que celui-ci pouvait leur permettre d'empêcher quiconque de parler de leur couple en dehors de Poudlard, ou bien d'écrire à leur sujet. En effet, lorsque quelqu'un désirait évoquer le sujet rendu tabou, cela faisait le même effet qu'un sortilège de Confusion. La personne se mettait aussitôt à penser à tout autre chose et à oublier ce qui ne devait pas être mentionné.

Les jeunes gens suivirent donc soigneusement les indications du livre et mirent en place le Tabou. Après avoir scrupuleusement noté les instructions permettant de lever celui-ci, ils refermèrent le livre pour le rendre à la capitaine des Serdaigle et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Suite à la mise en place de ce sortilège, ils n'hésitèrent plus à se promener main dans la main, ne craignant plus une indiscrétion par lettre. Ils préféraient cependant éviter de s'embrasser en public, par pudeur.

 

****************

 

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, entre les cours, les amis, le Quidditch et les moments que Lily et Scorpius prenaient pour être ensemble. Ils passaient tous leurs dimanches dans la même salle de classe désaffectée, ou une autre s'ils trouvaient celle-ci occupée. Bientôt arriva le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle.

— Je sens que je vais aimer ce match, déclara Lily, mutine.  
— Ah oui ? Parce que tes cousines jouent ?  
— À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas à elles.  
— Tu pensais encore à un beau blond aux yeux gris ? lui demanda-t-il sur un air faussement vaniteux.  
— On dirait bien... répondit-elle juste avant de l'embrasser. Et surtout, au fait que c'est le seul match de l'année où aucun de nous deux ne jouera.  
— C'est vrai, ça va être presque aussi bien que de jouer l'un contre l'autre ! dit-il en riant. Tu vas voir, on a une vue superbe, depuis les tribunes des Serpentard.  
— Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller m'asseoir là-bas !  
— Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-il, désappointé.  
— Tu aimerais t'installer au milieu des Gryffondor, mon petit serpent ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
— Mmmmh non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer le match à tes côtés, ma petite lionne chérie.  
— C'est bien mon intention aussi, rassure-toi, Scorpius, dit-elle entre deux baisers. Je suis sûre que les tribunes des Serdaigle seront un très bon compromis...  
— S'ils veulent bien de nous, ce sera parfait.

Tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un gradin d'où ils pouvaient voir tout le terrain, les deux jeunes gens commentaient le match.  
— On dirait qu'il a fait des progrès, Carmichael, depuis l'an dernier.  
— En effet, ça va devenir plus intéressant de le battre.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire carnassier. Jake Carmichael, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, un grand blond à lunettes, était en cinquième année. Il maîtrisait parfaitement son balai et cherchait attentivement le Vif d'Or, mais l'œil exercé de ses adversaires remarquait sans peine qu'il n'avait pas leur aisance.  
— Bon, en revanche, les Poufsouffle les prennent toujours au berceau, leurs joueurs. Tu as vu leur nouvelle attrapeuse ?  
— J'avais l'air aussi jeune et naïve que ça, il y a deux ans, Scorp ?  
— Naïve ? Franchement, Lil, il n'y a que Mary Since pour s'être laissée prendre à ton jeu !  
— Je pensais pourtant avoir mieux joué mon rôle que ça...  
— Vis-à-vis des Poufsouffle, c'était parfait, et tu aurais sans doute pu avoir les Serdaigle. Mais pas la Maison où la ruse est maîtresse !  
Ils rirent de concert.

— Aucun sens de la compétition, ce Cauldwell, pesta Malefoy.  
— Qui ça ?  
— Joshua Cauldwell, le nouveau capitaine des Poufsouffle. C'est ce grand batteur blond. Regarde comment il mène son équipe !  
Lily observa le jeu tout en écoutant la diatribe de son petit ami. Au bout d'un moment, elle intervint.  
— Tu réagis en Serpentard, Scorpius, mais les Poufsouffle n'ont pas votre ambition.  
— Ça, j'avais déjà remarqué, ricana-t-il.  
Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule et reprit :  
— Leur but n'est pas de gagner à tout prix, mais de s'amuser. Si tu les regardes bien, tu verras que c'est le cas.  
— Parce que vous, les Gryffondor, et nous, Serpentard, nous ne nous amusons pas, sur le terrain, peut-être ? s'indigna-t-il.  
— Oh si, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! répondit-elle en souriant. Mais vous comme nous avons l'esprit de compétition, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
— Satanés lions, il vous faut toujours prendre la défense des faibles et des opprimés, la taquina-t-il.  
— Et vous, fichus serpents, hors l'ambition et la ruse, point de salut ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Après plusieurs échanges de piques du même genre, tout en surveillant le jeu, ils en vinrent à parler à nouveau de l'équipe bleu et bronze.  
— Les Serdaigle ont l'air de vraiment bien se débrouiller, cette année, et d'avoir une belle cohésion.  
— Oui, j'ai l'impression que ta cousine est un bon capitaine. Et ton autre cousine et elle sont de sacrées poursuiveuses, tu as vu comment elles jouent ?  
— C'est normal, on a le Quidditch dans le sang, dans la famille ! affirma Lily en riant.  
— C'est vrai que ta mère était poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead...  
— En effet, mais ce n'est pas la seule de la famille qui soit douée en la matière. Mon oncle Charlie aurait pu devenir joueur professionnel lui aussi, s'il n'avait pas préféré les dragons. C'est un attrapeur de génie. Mon oncle Ron, le père de Rose, est un très bon gardien. Mon oncle George et son défunt jumeau Fred étaient des batteurs redoutables. Mon grand-père James était un excellent poursuiveur...  
— Et ton père et le mien se disputaient le Vif d'Or aux mêmes places que nous.  
— Oui, mais ils s'entendaient beaucoup moins bien !  
Et ils se mirent à rire ensemble, heureux et complices.

 

****************

 

L'hiver approchait à grands pas, en ce mois de décembre 2022. Un midi, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans un couloir vide pour s'embrasser avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger.  
— Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama une voix indignée.  
Ils se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à l'intruse.  
— Doraleen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Scorpius.  
— Alors tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux, pour me rendre jalouse, que de sortir avec cette Gryffondor !  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire.  
— Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai rompu, Higgs ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te fait penser que je voudrais te rendre jalouse, remarqua-t-il sur un ton glacial.  
La Serpentard poussa un cri de rage. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à Lily. Avant même que Scorpius n'ait pu réagir, celle-ci avait lancé un Protego puis répondu avec un Chauve-Furie. Doraleen se mit à hurler furieusement, tout en tentant de chasser les chauves-souris de son visage. Le professeur Londubat arriva à ce moment-là.

— Que se passe-t-il, ici ? dit-il avec un air sévère.  
Se débattant toujours contre les chauves-souris, la jeune fille criait des mots incompréhensibles tout en désignant sa rivale. Scorpius fit un pas en avant pour se placer devant celle-ci, qui regardait son parrain calmement, sans baisser les yeux. Après avoir observé les trois jeunes gens, il lança un Finite Incantatem qui fit disparaître les chauves-souris. Il demanda aussitôt d'un ton glacial :  
— Dois-je lancer un Priori Incantatum sur vos trois baguettes ?  
Doraleen, qui allait accuser Lily, baissa alors les yeux et sembla se faire toute petite, tandis que les deux autres ne bougeaient pas, visiblement prêts à tendre leurs baguettes pour que le professeur de Botanique vérifie le dernier sort jeté avec.  
— Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Et encore plus de se battre entre élèves, particulièrement si l'on s'attaque à un plus jeune que soi. Est-ce clair ?  
Les trois élèves opinèrent silencieusement.  
— Miss Higgs, la prochaine fois, évitez de vous envoyer vos propres Chauves-Furies à la figure.  
Les deux Serpentard tressaillirent mais ne dirent rien. Neville Londubat reprit :  
— Pour cette fois-ci, vous ne ferez perdre que vingt points à votre Maison, miss Higgs. Mais la prochaine fois, ne comptez pas sur mon indulgence, dit-il avec un regard sévère à la ronde, avant de tourner les talons.

Dès que le directeur des Gryffondor se fut suffisamment éloigné, Scorpius siffla à sa camarade :  
— Tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter à nouveau quoi que ce soit contre Lily. Comme tu l'as vu, elle sait très bien se défendre. Et si tu lui cherches des noises, tu auras aussi affaire à moi — et pas seulement, à mon avis. Alors je te conseille vraiment de te tenir à carreau.  
La jeune fille avait pâli au fur et à mesure de son discours. Elle opina faiblement de la tête et partit en courant presque. Le Serpentard se tourna alors vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa tendrement tout en la serrant contre lui.  
— C'était vraiment un beau Chauve-Furie, tu es décidément une sorcière redoutable ! Heureusement que le professeur Londubat a cru que c'était Higgs qui se l'était lancé à elle-même !  
Lily se mit à rire et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
— Tu le connais mal, il n'y a pas cru une seconde !  
— Comment ça ?

— Tu te souviens que Neville Londubat était l'un des chefs de la Résistance de Poudlard ?  
— Oui, eh bien ?  
— Aurais-tu oublié qui en étaient les autres chefs ? dit-elle avec un petit rire.  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes.  
— Oh ! Ta mère, c'est vrai ! Et Luna Scamander, si je me souviens bien.  
— Oui, c'est ça. Il était aussi l'un des camarades de dortoir de mon père. D'ailleurs, Luna est ma marraine et lui mon parrain.  
— Je ne m'en serais pas douté. Mais quel est le rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Eh bien le Chauve-Furie a toujours été le maléfice préféré de ma mère...  
Il se mit à rire.  
— Donc c'était signé ! Mais pourtant, il ne t'a pas accusée, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle t'avait attaquée en premier...  
— Mais il l'a compris, sinon c'est Gryffondor qui aurait perdu des points. Il sait que toi et moi sortons ensemble. Et il sait aussi que je ne suis pas du genre à attaquer quelqu'un sans raison.  
— Et il a certainement remarqué que Higgs n'avait pas envie de montrer sa baguette, elle a dû t'envoyer quelque chose d'au moins aussi offensif...  
— Oui, je le pense, et Neville en est certainement venu aux mêmes conclusions.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une rumeur bruissa chez les Serpentard. Les meilleurs amis de Scorpius, Hugh Boot et Michael Nott, contribuèrent largement à la répandre. On racontait en effet qu'il valait mieux éviter de se frotter à la petite amie du capitaine, qui avait ridiculisé une sorcière de deux ans son aînée. Doraleen Higgs rageait mais faisait profil bas. Elle détestait être ainsi raillée dans sa propre Maison et ne voulut pas prendre davantage de risques. En attendant que l'orage passe, elle se plongea dans ses cours et passa plus de temps qu'elle n'en avait jamais passé jusque-là à la bibliothèque.


	7. 2022/2023 Noël

2022/2023 Noël

Le château se vida de la majeure partie de ses habitants durant les vacances de Noël. Dans le Poudlard Express, l'ambiance était très gaie. Quelques élèves chantaient parfois des chants de Noël, sorciers ou moldus. Quelques autres s'amusaient à lancer des sortilèges de décoration, garnissant les wagons de guirlandes et de boules.

Lily et Scorpius voulaient à tout prix passer le trajet ensemble. Non sans mal, ils finirent par convaincre leurs amis de partager un compartiment. C'est ainsi que Lily Potter, Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan, en quatrième année et à Gryffondor, voyagèrent avec Scorpius Malefoy, Hugh Boot et Michael Nott, en sixième année et à Serpentard. Les deux attrapeurs adverses s'étaient assis côte à côte et se tenaient par la main, tout en essayant de lancer la conversation. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal, l'ambiance entre leurs amis étant aussi douce et agréable que la température qui régnait sur la campagne anglaise au même moment. Lily finit par dire :  
— J'ai des prototypes des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux à tester. Il y en a notamment un qui fait voir la vie en rose, il me paraît tout indiqué, aujourd'hui. Évidemment, on ne sait pas encore très bien quels sont ses effets secondaires. Il se pourrait, par exemple, qu'il incite à sortir avec la première personne que l'on rencontre... Ou sinon, on peut faire une Bataille Explosive, si vous préférez, termina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Aussitôt, les jeunes gens s'empressèrent d'accepter la proposition de la Bataille Explosive, sous le regard franchement amusé des deux amoureux. Au fur et à mesure du jeu, les langues se délièrent et chacun vit l'être humain sous la Gryffondor ou le Serpentard. Lorsque le chariot à friandises passa, c'est dans une ambiance joyeuse que chacun commanda, avant de revenir grignoter chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles et autres dragées de Bertie Crochue. Les cartes étant rangées, la conversation devint plus vive. Lily et Scorpius multipliaient les piques et leurs amis les imitaient, dans un esprit joyeux et bon enfant. La conversation dévia sur les professeurs, qu'ils se mirent à comparer. Ils parlèrent ensuite de leurs cours.

— Pfff, vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être seulement en quatrième année, les filles, soupira Michael. Les sortilèges informulés, c'est vraiment difficile.  
— Lily sait déjà en réaliser, le nargua Erin.  
— Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent les Serpentard.  
La jeune fille soupira et lança un regard noir à son amie. Comme les garçons insistaient, elle sortit sa baguette et, sans remuer les lèvres, fit léviter un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.  
— Tu as appris ça où ? s'étonna Hugh.  
— Avec mes frères. Ils veulent être sûrs que je sache me défendre en toute circonstance, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Tu es vraiment une sorcière épatante, Lily, je ne devrais plus être surpris. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une petite amie aussi merveilleuse que toi. Déjà que je suis le plus beau garçon du collège, dit Scorpius en passant la main dans ses cheveux.  
— Le plus vaniteux, oui ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant.  
Il fit une moue et elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.  
— Ça, c'est typiquement Serpentard, ricana Erin.  
— Mais non, s'écria Michael, et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas Scorpius le plus beau !  
— C'est vrai que Louis Weasley est... commença Ailis.  
— Le plus beau, c'est moi ! s'exclamèrent Hugh et Michael en chœur, tout en se rengorgeant.  
Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

  
****************

  
Lily et Albus retrouvèrent avec plaisir leurs parents et leur frère James. Ceux-ci avaient pris des congés pour passer les vacances avec eux. Ils décorèrent ensemble la maison dans la joie et les rires. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup le 12 square Grimmaurd, où les Potter passaient la majeure partie de l'année. Elle savait comment celui-ci avait été autrefois, mais il ne restait plus aucune trace du passé sombre de ce lieu, en dehors des récits de sa famille ou des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry et Ginny en avaient fait une demeure chaleureuse, où dominaient les couleurs de Gryffondor. Leur fille savait qu'il avait fallu plusieurs mois à son père, aidé de son oncle Bill et de sa tante Hermione, pour briser les sorts et désactiver enchantements et maléfices noirs, ce qui n'avait pu être correctement fait pendant la guerre, faute de temps. Ceux concernant la sécurité de la maison avaient cependant été soigneusement maintenus en place, Harry ne désirant pas être dérangé par tout un chacun. La tâche avait été très difficile, mais Bill avait assuré que cette maison était une vraie villégiature, à côté de certaines pyramides égyptiennes.

Lily avait entendu parler du fameux portrait hurleur de Mrs Black. Même Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à le décrocher. Finalement, c'est Ginny qui avait trouvé la solution. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de partager son futur foyer avec la vieille furie. Après avoir épuisé de nombreuses autres idées, elle avait fini par suggérer de découper le mur autour du tableau. Il n'y avait plus eu ensuite qu'à réparer l'immense trou. Kreattur, l'ancien elfe de maison des Black, s'était longuement lamenté de voir disparaître ainsi les dernières traces de sa maîtresse. Pour le faire taire, Harry avait organisé une cérémonie pendant laquelle le tableau avait été enterré dans le caveau familial des Black, ainsi que les têtes d'elfes qui décoraient autrefois la maison. Cela avait un peu consolé Kreattur.

C'était d'ailleurs aussi un peu pour le vieil elfe que Ginny et Harry s'étaient installés dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés. Lily n'avait pas connu le petit être, celui-ci étant décédé peu après la naissance d'Albus. Dwylie, une elfe libre, avait alors été embauchée par les Potter. Elle logeait dans une petite chambre confortable, installée pour elle près de la cuisine. L'elfe de maison gérait les tâches ménagères et aidait Ginny en cuisine. Elle l'avait secondée auprès des enfants durant leur prime enfance. Tous l'aimaient beaucoup et c'était réciproque. Elle était très attachée aussi à Teddy et Andromeda et trouvait la petite Maud ravissante.

À la place de Mrs Black se trouvait désormais un tableau bien plus gai. Il représentait une scène printanière, ayant le château de Poudlard en arrière-plan. À l'avant se trouvait un groupe de cinq jeunes gens, dans la fraîcheur de leurs vingt ans. Sirius Black se tenait au milieu, un bras sur l'épaule de chacun de ses amis, James Potter à sa droite, Remus Lupin à sa gauche. Lily Evans et James se tenaient par la taille, comme Remus et sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks, qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Tous semblaient heureux et insouciants. Lily Potter savait que son père n'avait pas voulu que soit représenté Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur, et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi — il avait trahi ses grands-parents et fait de son père un orphelin. Harry avait fait peindre un autre exemplaire du tableau pour Teddy, qui l'avait aussi installé en bonne place chez lui.

Harry avait fréquemment raconté aux enfants tout ce qu'il savait sur les Maraudeurs. Lorsque Lily avait compris que la demeure que Sirius avait tant détestée était celle qu'ils habitaient, la fillette lui avait demandé si celui-ci n'aurait pas préféré qu'elle soit vendue ou détruite.  
— Au contraire, lui répondit son père, je pense que mon parrain aurait été vraiment ravi de voir cette maison devenir un véritable antre Gryffondor. Il la détestait pour son côté noir, donc ce pied de nez à ses ancêtres lui aurait beaucoup plu. C'est, entre autres, pour cette raison que ta mère et moi avons choisi ces couleurs.  
Quelques temps plus tard, Andromeda Tonks, la grand-mère de Teddy, avait confirmé qu'il en aurait été très heureux. Née Black, la cousine préférée de Sirius était l'une des rares à ne pas partager les idées de cette famille. Elle avait d'ailleurs épousé un né-Moldu.

La chambre de Sirius avait été la seule dont la décoration n'avait pas été modifiée. La pièce avait néanmoins été remise à neuf. Une seule chose avait été changée, sous la pression de Ginny, vigoureusement soutenue par Hermione. Au grand regret de Harry, les pin-up avaient été masquées, pour ne pas risquer de choquer les enfants, qui commençaient à grandir. Lorsqu'il avait sept ans, James avait demandé à avoir la chambre de l'homme dont lui venait son second prénom, et qu'il admirait tant. Harry avait accepté avant que Ginny ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque son fils avait eu quinze ans, il lui avait appris un contre-sort permettant de voir les pin-up pendant quelques minutes. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais le dire à sa mère et à sa sœur et de ne pas en parler à Albus avant que celui-ci n'atteigne à son tour l'âge de quinze ans.

La tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black n'avait pas été détruite. Hermione avait trouvé le moyen de la restaurer et de réhabiliter les membres effacés, créant ainsi de nouvelles branches sur la tapisserie. Par le jeu des alliances, elle représentait désormais une grande partie des familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Andromeda et Teddy y figuraient évidemment, ainsi que Tonks et Remus Lupin. Les Potter et les Weasley y étaient apparus, là où leurs familles s'étaient alliées à celle des Black.

  
****************

  
Quelques jours après le début des vacances, Albus vint chercher sa sœur. Lily était occupée à faire des biscuits de Noël avec James et Dwylie. Fébrile, il l'entraîna vers le salon où se trouvait la tapisserie. La jeune fille se méfiait : il avait le même air que James lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire une blague. Son frère vérifia que la pièce était vide, ferma soigneusement la porte et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation.

— Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, en tendant la main vers la tapisserie.  
— Quoi donc ? Je sais déjà que Maud est dans l'arbre.  
— Remonte jusqu'à Granny, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, appelant, comme à leur habitude, Andromeda Tonks de la même manière que son petit-fils. Tu verras qu'elle a deux sœurs.  
— Oui, il y a la fameuse Bellatrix... Celle qui a assassiné son cousin Sirius et sa nièce Nymphadora... dit Lily d'un ton de profond dégoût.  
— C'est sa grande sœur. Et regarde sa petite sœur. Le nom de son mari et, surtout, ses descendants.

La jeune fille laissa glisser ses doigts sur la tapisserie en même temps que ses yeux. Elle eut tout à coup un hoquet de surprise.  
— Scorpius ?! Scorpius est cousin avec Teddy ?! Ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas que notre Teddy avait un cousin aussi proche !  
— Proche par le sang, peut-être, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils se connaissent particulièrement... Teddy avait déjà quitté Poudlard quand nous y sommes entrés.  
— C'est vrai... Mais pourquoi Granny ne nous en a-t-elle jamais parlé ?  
— Tu sais bien qu'elle ne parle quasiment jamais de sa famille. Et il est rare que l'on évoque les Malefoy, à la maison...  
— Tu as raison, Albus. Merci de me l'avoir montré. C'est fou, ça, il faudra que j'en parle avec Scorpius...

  
****************

  
Le jour de Noël, le Terrier fourmillait de personnes de tous les âges. Une année, Charlie avait suggéré de rebaptiser cette maison la Ruche, Molly en étant la reine. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire tout le monde. Les cadeaux furent déballés dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lily reçut un pull vert avec un grand L, celui de Lucy étant rose, tandis que Louis en avait un bleu, comme chaque année. Tous les cousins arboraient leur pull plus ou moins fièrement. Même Maud avait eu le sien, assorti à ceux de ses parents. La génération du dessus n'en recevait plus depuis longtemps, ses enfants ayant finalement réussi à convaincre Molly que l'usure ne nécessitait pas de renouvellement annuel, lorsqu'on ne grandit plus. Le nombre de plus en plus conséquent de ses petits-enfants avait largement aidé à la réussite de cette entreprise.

Un petit paquet attira l'attention de Lily. Il ne portait que son prénom, pas de mention de l'expéditeur. Elle se mit à sourire encore plus largement et le mit à part, le gardant pour la fin, afin de faire durer le plaisir. Après le pull, elle s'attaqua aux livres. Comme chaque année, sa tante Hermione lui offrait un ouvrage correspondant à ses goûts (cette année-là, c'était un manuel de sortilèges rares qu'elle trouva passionnant) et un roman moldu. Elle choisissait toujours des auteurs reconnus, anciens ou récents, et savait sélectionner ce qui plairait à chacun. Il y avait aussi un roman en français, cadeau de sa tante Fleur, comme à chaque occasion. En effet, celle-ci avait enseigné sa langue maternelle à tous les cousins. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas l'auteur, Anna Gavalda, mais le résumé d'Ensemble c'est tout lui sembla intéressant.

Après avoir déballé tous ses cadeaux, en finissant par l'assortiment de farces et attrapes offert par ses oncles George et Ron, Lily reprit le petit paquet qu'elle avait écarté. Elle vérifia d'un regard circulaire que chacun était bien occupé avec ses propres cadeaux. Lentement, délicatement, elle défit l'emballage. Il contenait une boîte. Avec un petit sourire, elle l'ouvrit. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit ce que celle-ci contenait. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif représentant un Vif d'Or de deux centimètres de diamètre environ, dont les ailes, en argent, étaient repliées contre lui. Aussitôt, Lily détacha la chaîne qu'elle portait au cou, retira son pendentif, mit le petit Vif à la place et rattacha la chaîne.

Elle s'apprêtait à ranger son ancien pendentif dans la boîte, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un morceau de parchemin plié dans le fond. Elle le retira, rangea le bijou et le déplia discrètement pour le lire.  
"À la plus jolie des attrapeuses, qui a attrapé mon cœur comme elle attrape les Vifs d'Or. En espérant avoir aussi attrapé le sien... Et si tu murmures mon prénom tout contre mon cadeau, tu pourras voir... ce que tu verras. S."

Lily sourit en voyant qu'il n'avait signé que de son initiale. La jeune fille sortit de la pièce en emportant ses cadeaux vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lucy et Rose. Elle scella la porte et murmura dans un souffle : "Scorpius", ses lèvres contre le métal. Aussitôt, le pendentif s'ouvrit en deux par le milieu. Elle aperçut alors leurs initiales entrelacées et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle avait hâte que le jeune homme découvre le cadeau qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

  
****************

  
Scorpius n'aimait décidément pas beaucoup le 24 décembre. Il lui préférait nettement le 25. Il faut dire que c'était beaucoup plus chaleureux chez ses grands-parents Greengrass qu'au Manoir Malefoy. Il lui était d'ailleurs arrivé de plaindre son père d'avoir grandi dans une maison aussi lugubre. Son grand-père Lucius le regardait pourtant comme la septième merveille du monde. Le patriarche aurait voulu le gâter et lui offrir toujours tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir, comme il l'avait fait pour Drago. Mais Astoria s'y était fermement opposée dès le début. Le vieil homme devait donc obtenir l'aval de sa bru, avant d'offrir quoi que ce soit à l'héritier de son nom et de sa lignée. Celui-ci n'était pas dupe et avait bien compris que son grand-père désirait l'acheter. Le jeune homme avait mis longtemps à comprendre que sa grand-mère l'aimait sincèrement, celle-ci ne sachant pas montrer ses sentiments. Les réveillons au Manoir Malefoy étaient très guindés et Scorpius appréciait peu les réceptions mondaines qui s'y tenaient chaque année.

Heureusement, ses parents et lui rentraient toujours dormir chez eux, dans leur maison de Falmouth, sur la côte sud des Cornouailles. La perspective de passer la journée chez ses grands-parents maternels lui arracha un mince sourire. Le jeune homme fit sa toilette rapidement et revint vers le pied de son lit. Il contempla la pile de cadeaux avec satisfaction et se mit aussitôt à les trier. Un seul d'entre eux n'indiquait pas sa provenance. Le Serpentard le prit avec un sourire et l'observa soigneusement. Qu'est-ce que la jolie Gryffondor pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé, qui tienne dans un petit paquet carré et plat ? Il se dépêcha de retirer le papier et ouvrit la boîte qu'il contenait. Scorpius y découvrit un objet rond et plat en argent sur lequel était gravé un serpent émaillé en vert. Un bel objet qui lui correspondait bien, pensa-t-il en se rengorgeant.

Il le souleva pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures et s'aperçut que l'objet s'ouvrait en deux. Il actionna le mécanisme et découvrit un miroir. Aussitôt, son sourire satisfait s'évanouit et il pensa, déconfit :  
— Elle ne me trouve quand même pas si vaniteux, en réalité ? Elle ne prend quand même pas mes déclarations au premier degré ?  
Le jeune homme regarda dans le fond de la boîte et découvrit un parchemin. Il y était inscrit :  
"Bien sûr, mon cher Scorpius, tu peux admirer ton beau visage dans ce miroir. Mais j'espère que tu préfèreras son autre usage. En effet, c'est un Miroir à Double Sens. Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parler, c'est très simple à utiliser. Assure-toi de ne pouvoir être écouté, dis mon prénom et mon nom en face de la glace et... j'espère que la suite te plaira. L."

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, surpris. Miroir à Double Sens ? Cela ne lui disait vraiment rien. Il se prit à espérer voir apparaître le portrait de sa petite amie sous le couvercle du miroir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Le jeune homme lança un Collaporta pour sceller la porte de sa chambre et un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas être entendu. Il se pencha alors vers le petit miroir et prononça distinctement : "Lily Potter". Il attendit quelques instants sans que rien ne se passe, à son grand étonnement. Enfin, le miroir se brouilla et il y vit effectivement Lily mais comme si elle se reflétait dans le miroir, pas en peinture comme il s'y était attendu.

— Bonjour, Scorpius, joyeux Noël !  
— Lily ? coassa-t-il.  
— C'est bien, je vois que tu te souviens encore de moi, malgré notre longue séparation de six jours.  
— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a beaucoup de jolies rouquines dans ta famille que je vais oublier ma préférée.  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, franchement amusée.  
— Merci pour le pendentif, il me plaît beaucoup, dit-elle en triturant la chaîne entre ses doigts.  
— J'en suis content. Et merci pour ce drôle de miroir. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous sera bien utile.  
— Je suppose donc que tu ne connaissais pas.  
— Non. Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses que tu vas me faire découvrir ?

Elle eut un sourire sybillin.  
— À toi de me surprendre. Je connais peut-être plus de choses que la plupart des Quatrième année, mais je suis encore bien loin d'être prête à passer mes ASPIC, tu sais.  
— Alors j'ai encore toutes mes chances de te garder, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. En tout cas, c'est vraiment une invention géniale, ces miroirs ! Tu as trouvé ça où ?  
— Ton miroir, je l'ai acheté, le mien je l'avais déjà. Mon grand-père James et son meilleur ami Sirius en avaient une paire, ça a donné l'idée à mes parents et oncles et tantes d'en utiliser aussi pour communiquer plus facilement entre eux. Le mien, tu t'en doutes, est le modèle Gryffondor, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Ça s'achète déjà ensorcelé ? Je n'en ai jamais vu en boutique ou dans les publicités de vente par hibou.  
— Non, ça ne se vend pas comme ça, c'est quelque chose de rare. Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur le sujet, je voulais le faire seule. Mais c'est de la magie très complexe, aussi j'ai demandé à ma tante Hermione de m'aider.  
Scorpius ne répondit pas mais se mordit les lèvres.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas vu le motif de ton miroir, je l'avais ouvert avant. Et je lui ai laissé croire que c'était pour une amie...  
— Tu aurais fait une parfaite Serpentard, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.  
— Dans tes rêves, Malefoy ! répondit-elle en riant.


	8. 2022/2023 Hiver

2022/2023 Hiver

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et les enfants Potter retourneraient bientôt à Poudlard. Lily avait besoin d'une robe pour le Bal de la Victoire. Plutôt que d'aller directement chez Madame Guipure, Ginny et elle décidèrent de passer la journée à faire les boutiques. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint ses frères à Poudlard, la jeune fille appréciait davantage ce genre de moments avec sa mère. Elles commencèrent par le Londres moldu et prirent le métro pour rejoindre le centre-ville, qu'elles connaissaient bien.

En passant devant une bijouterie, Ginny dit d'un ton dégagé :  
— Il est très joli, au fait, ton nouveau pendentif, Lily.  
— C'est vrai, dit celle-ci, tout en se mettant à triturer le bijou sans s'en rendre compte.  
— Ton père aussi m'en avait offert un de ce style. C'était durant notre dernière année à Poudlard.  
La jeune fille rosit.

— Au fait, ma chérie, tu as réussi à élucider ce dont tu me parlais cet été ?  
— Quoi donc, Maman ?  
— Eh bien ce garçon dont le cœur a été attrapé, tu sais...  
— Oh...  
— Aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec le Vif d'Or que tu portes au cou ?  
Lily rougit tout en grommelant puis répondit :  
— On ne peut rien te cacher...  
Ginny se mit à rire.  
— J'ai été jeune avant toi, tu sais. Et... euh... C'est un garçon bien, j'espère ?  
— Tu veux savoir s'il s'intéresse à moi pour moi ou pour mon nom, c'est ça ?  
Sa mère opina.  
— Justement, il voit en moi Lily, et se contre-fiche que je sois la fille de Harry Potter.  
— Bien, répondit Ginny avec un sourire. C'est un né-Moldu ?  
— Non, mais il n'est pas du genre à se pâmer devant ce que Papa a fait.

Mrs Potter sourit.  
— Je suis contente pour toi, ma chérie. Et alors, continua-t-elle avec un sourire complice, dans quelle Maison est-il ?  
— Écoute, Maman, pour l'instant, j'ai encore envie de garder tout ça pour moi. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps...  
— Oh ? Si tu veux.  
— Tu veux bien me promettre de ne pas en parler à Papa ou à James, pour le moment, s'il-te-plaît ? Et de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus.  
Ginny dévisagea sa fille quelques instants.  
— Rien de grave ?  
La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.  
— Tu voudras bien nous parler de lui un jour, Lily ?  
— Bien sûr, Maman !  
— Alors c'est d'accord.

  
****************

  
Ginny et Lily flanèrent toute la matinée dans les rues commerçantes moldues. Elles achetèrent quelques vêtements pour l'une et l'autre. Les Potter tenaient beaucoup à ce que leurs enfants sachent se débrouiller dans le monde moldu et puissent y passer inaperçus. Ginny avait même imposé à chacun d'eux d'avoir en permanence dans sa malle un sac à dos de survie. Celui-ci contenait quelques vêtements moldus et sorciers, un minimum d'affaires de toilette, des barres énergétiques et de l'eau, ainsi que de l'argent moldu et sorcier. Le tout ayant subi un sortilège d'allègement. Elle aurait bien imposé à ses enfants de les porter sur eux en permanence, miniaturisés, mais Harry avait trouvé cela excessif et Hermione avait réussi à la convaincre que c'était très contraignant. Et de toute façon, comme le lui avait rappelé son mari, si les ennuis devaient leur tomber dessus, on pouvait difficilement anticiper quoi que ce soit.

Entre deux boutiques de vêtements, la mère et la fille entrèrent aussi dans une librairie qu'elles appréciaient. Lily choisit quelques romans pour la fin de l'année scolaire et Ginny renouvela ceux de sa table de chevet.

Les deux sorcières décidèrent ensuite de manger dans un restaurant moldu, où elles ne risquaient pas d'être reconnues. Au moment où elles choisissaient leurs desserts, Lily sentit son miroir chauffer dans sa poche. Elle passa rapidement sa commande et s'éclipsa en prétextant un besoin urgent. La jeune fille s'isola soigneusement, ne pouvant faire de magie. Elle savait cependant que sa mère ne risquait pas de la surprendre et qu'un Moldu qui l'entendrait croirait qu'elle utilisait un téléphone portable. Ce qui n'était finalement pas si éloigné de la réalité que cela, se dit-elle.

— Coucou, jolie rouquine.  
— Coucou, toi, dit-elle en souriant.  
— Tu vas bien, depuis ce matin ?  
— Oui, et toi ?  
— On fait aller. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce petit miroir, dit-il dans un large sourire.  
— Tu n'avais pas encore de miroir de poche pour pouvoir t'admirer à tout moment ?  
— Non et de toute façon je préfère m'admirer dans tes yeux.  
La jeune fille pouffa.

— Et j'ai bien mieux que mon visage à admirer dans ce miroir, le tien, lui dit-il d'un ton charmeur. C'est pour ça que je l'apprécie autant. Mais tu sais ce que je préfère, avec ?  
— Non, quoi donc ?  
— Entendre le joli son de ta voix et pouvoir te parler !  
— Je suis ravie de voir que ton cadeau te plaît autant qu'à moi !  
Il lui fit un grand sourire.  
— Alors, ta journée magasins avec ta mère, ça se passe bien ?  
— Très. Là, on mange dans un petit restaurant... londonien, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un établissement moldu. Et toi, ce repas de famille ?  
— Pfff... Aussi passionnant que je le craignais...  
— Il n'y a pas tes cousines ?  
— Si, mais ces pimbêches et moi n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt, tu sais.  
— Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que tu aimais bien parler avec des filles, le taquina-t-elle.  
— Crois-moi, Lily Potter, ta conversation est infiniment plus intéressante que celle de Hera ou Demetria Flint !

— C'est pour ça que tu tentes de leur échapper ? Moi qui croyais que c'était seulement pour mes beaux yeux... continua-t-elle d'un air innocent.  
— Tes yeux sont bien plus beaux que les leurs, aussi. Mais finalement, il manque quand même quelque chose à ces miroirs...  
— Ah bon ? Et quoi ?  
— Je ne peux ni te prendre dans mes bras, ni t'embrasser !  
Ils rirent ensemble.  
— Quand j'aurai passé mon permis de transplanage, je pourrai remédier à ce petit inconvénient, dit-il avec un sourire gourmand.  
— Encore faudra-t-il pouvoir trouver des endroits où nous pourrons nous rejoindre ! On ne peut pas transplaner chez mes parents...   
— Et je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine de chercher une faille...  
— En effet, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.   
— On trouvera bien des solutions pour cela, j'en suis sûr. Et puis... Zut, ma mère m'appelle, il faut que je file. Amuse-toi bien, Lily !  
— Bon courage, Scorpius !

  
****************

  
Juste avant de rentrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, Ginny et Lily passèrent acheter quelques vinyles dans le magasin de disques qui jouxtait le pub, sur la rue moldue, pour leur gramophone enchanté. Avec la proximité de la rue sorcière, c'était l'un des magasins qui proposait le plus de choix en musique moldue sur disques vinyles. En effet, c'était les seuls supports de musique moldus à pouvoir être utilisés dans le monde magique, sur des gramophones fonctionnant avec la magie au lieu de l'électricité. D'ailleurs, la boutique avait été rachetée par la sœur moldue de la sorcière qui avait lancé les gramophones enchantés.

En entrant dans le bar sorcier, elles saluèrent Hannah Londubat, la patronne, ainsi que Neville, son époux. Leurs enfants, Jane et Andrew, étaient en train de faire le service, comme souvent pendant les vacances, ce qui leur permettait d'augmenter substantiellement leur argent de poche. Les jumeaux Londubat étaient en septième année, à Gryffondor comme leur père. Ils vinrent les saluer avec plaisir. Les deux Potter s'étaient installées au bar pour discuter avec leurs amis sans les empêcher de travailler, tout en sirotant un jus de citrouille.

La mère et la fille passèrent ensuite par l'arrière-cour pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, la grande artère commerçante sorcière d'Angleterre. Elles commencèrent par racheter quelques plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin. Elles firent ensuite le tour de plusieurs boutiques de mode sorcière, bien plus nombreuses qu'à l'époque où Ginny était jeune fille. Elles y trouvèrent des vêtements qui leur plaisaient, mais pas de robe de soirée. Ginny et Lily entrèrent donc chez Madame Guipure, où Harry et les garçons devaient les rejoindre en fin d'après-midi pour celle d'Albus.

La jeune fille se fit faire un modèle simple et sobre, mais élégant. Elle avait choisi un joli vert printanier qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Dès leur arrivée, ses frères et son père approuvèrent son choix. Pendant que Madame Guipure s'occupait des finitions de la robe de Lily, une jeune couturière prenait les mensurations d'Albus. Il feuilleta le catalogue de la boutique et choisit, avec l'approbation de sa famille, une élégante robe de sorcier d'un vert profond, qui rappelait celui de ses yeux.

— Vous serez parfaitement assortis, tous les deux, vous pourriez aller au bal ensemble, leur dit malicieusement leur mère.  
— Ah non, pas question, je ne vais pas prendre le risque qu'Anwenn m'arrache les yeux !  
Toute la famille éclata de rire.  
— Tu as déjà un cavalier, Lily ? demanda James.  
— On ne parle pas encore du bal, à Poudlard, personne ne me l'a donc encore proposé.  
Albus se détourna discrètement pour cacher son envie de rire.  
— Tu risques de n'avoir que l'embarras du choix, ma puce... dit son père d'un air navré. Surtout jolie comme tu l'es, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ne te sens pas obligée d'accepter le premier cavalier venu, surtout si un autre te plaît.  
Ginny fixa Harry avec un sourire qui en disait long, avant de dire négligemment :  
— Surtout que Lily est en quatrième année, elle n'est donc pas obligée d'avoir un cavalier pour aller au bal.  
Se souvenant de ce qu'on leur avait raconté du Bal de Noël qu'avaient vécu leurs parents, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les enfants Potter ricanèrent.

  
****************

  
Les cours avaient recommencé depuis quelques jours, à Poudlard. Le château et ses alentours étaient recouverts de neige. Dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor était rassemblée autour de son capitaine, Eamon Finnigan. Celui-ci se tenait devant un tableau, une craie à la main, expliquant les « quelques » stratégies sur lesquelles il s'était penché. Le poursuiveur de septième année était un garçon calme et généralement sûr de lui. Il connaissait ses joueurs, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, et savait pouvoir compter sur eux. Il appréciait son rôle de capitaine et était apprécié de son équipe.

Anwenn Kendal et Julia Blentwitch, les poursuiveuses qui formaient le trio offensif avec lui, s'étaient placées côte à côte. Malgré leurs deux années d'écart, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient très vite entendues à merveille. Elle se complétaient très bien, Julia étant aussi calme et posée qu'Anwenn était exubérante et fonceuse. Juste à côté des poursuiveuses s'étaient installés les batteurs, Walter Vaughn et Albus Potter. L'un comme l'autre d'un naturel calme, ils maniaient tous deux leurs battes avec dextérité sur le terrain et étaient redoutés des autres Maisons.

Bien qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis un moment, Anwenn et Albus étaient plutôt discrets sur leur relation. La jeune fille craignait en effet que l'on pense qu'elle ne sortait avec lui que pour son nom. Le jeune homme regrettait cette réaction mais la respectait. Lily, quant à elle, trouvait cela dommage. Elle avait donc dit à sa coéquipière que l'on voyait très clairement que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire taire les rumeurs s'il y en avait.

Le gardien et benjamin de l'équipe, Michael Crivey, était assis face au tableau. La tête dans une main, l'air très concentré, il ne quittait pas celui-ci du regard. On sentait qu'il était inquiet à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur lors de leur prochain match, qui aurait lieu contre Poufsouffle début février. Les pensées de Lily dérivèrent vers le match de janvier, où les Serdaigle et les Serpentard s'affronteraient. Elle soupira.

— Un souci par rapport à la stratégie, Lily ? lui demanda le capitaine.  
— Non, je repensais à ce fichu Vif d'Or...  
— Écoute, on te l'a déjà dit et répété, ce n'est pas grave. C'est la première fois depuis que tu es dans l'équipe que tu ne l'attrapes pas. Rares sont les attrapeurs qui ont un aussi bon palmarès. Et Malefoy est très bon, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre que toi le battre. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.  
— Peut-être, mais pour la Coupe...  
— Tu sais aussi bien que moi, aussi bien que chacun d'entre nous, qu'un seul match ne suffit pas pour la perdre ou la gagner. Chaque équipe affronte les trois autres et tant que le dernier match de la saison n'est pas joué, nul ne peut prédire de manière fiable le vainqueur.

Et le jeune homme effaça une partie du tableau pour refaire devant ses coéquipiers de savants calculs, tenant compte des deux matchs déjà joués. Ils avaient encore toutes leurs chances et Eamon comptait bien mener son équipe à la victoire avant son départ définitif de Poudlard.

  
****************

  
Siobhan Vaughn et Moira MacGuire se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table où travaillaient la plupart des Quatrième année, notamment leurs aînés, Amalric et Ailis, dans un coin tranquille de la Salle Commune. Comme souvent, les grands leur firent un peu de place. Lily appela Siobhan auprès d'elle. Elle aimait bien la fillette, qui lui ressemblait. En effet, Siobhan était rousse aux yeux bleus et avait du caractère. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et s'intéressait à tout ce qui l'entourait, mais avait le cœur sur la main. Benjamine de la famille Vaughn, elle avait un frère de plus que Lily. Ceux-ci l'aimaient beaucoup, mais la jeune Potter la comprenait mieux sur certains points qu'eux.

— Tu travailles sur quoi, Lily ? lui demanda la fillette.  
— L'Arithmancie.  
— Tiens, Amalric en fait aussi. C'est intéressant ?  
— Très. On étudie les propriétés magiques des nombres et l'on apprend à s'en servir.  
— Ah oui, j'imagine.  
— C'est même passionnant, mais plutôt difficile, il y a beaucoup d'équations.  
— Et le professeur Vector, elle est comment ?  
— Elle explique très bien, nous stimule vraiment, mais est très exigeante. Elle nous donne des devoirs compliqués mais, si l'on suit régulièrement et que l'on travaille vraiment, on est quasiment assuré d'avoir un Optimal ou un Effort exceptionnel à la BUSE ou à l'ASPIC d'Arithmancie.  
— L'une des deux meilleures notes ? Wahou !  
Elles se mirent à rire puis parlèrent des autres matières.

  
****************

  
Le dimanche qui précédait le match Serdaigle/Serpentard, Lily se décida à aborder avec Scorpius le sujet qui la préoccupait. Sans quitter ses bras, elle le regarda gravement et lui demanda :  
— Est-ce que tu sais où j'habite ?  
— À Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire et chez tes parents le reste du temps, pourquoi ? lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
Elle lui tira la langue et continua :  
— Et mes parents, justement, sais-tu où ils vivent ?  
Il la fixa, perplexe. Où voulait-elle donc en venir ?

— Ce ne serait pas dans un village en lien avec Godric Gryffondor ?  
— Godric's Hollow. Oui, le Manoir Potter est situé là-bas. C'est la maison où nous passons toutes nos vacances d'été. Celle-là même où mes grands-parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas de celle-ci dont je veux te parler.  
— Ne me dis pas qu'ils vivent dans un village du nom de Salazar's Hollow le reste de l'année ! dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.  
— Non, je ne crois pas qu'il existe de lieu portant ce nom. Mais, quelque part, tu brûles : la demeure dans laquelle mes parents passent la majeure partie de l'année vient d'une grande famille de sorciers dont presque tous les membres ont été à Serpentard.  
Surpris, le jeune homme la fixa intensément.  
— J'avais cru comprendre que tu descendais d'une lignée de fiers et braves Gryffondor...  
— C'est le cas, Scorpius. Cette demeure n'est pas celle de mes ancêtres. Mon père l'a héritée de son parrain, dernier membre de cette noble et ancienne lignée... mais aussi premier Gryffondor de celle-ci.  
Il la regarda, interloqué, sans savoir quoi dire. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle l'observait.

— Le parrain de mon père était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon grand-père, James Potter. L'un des Maraudeurs. Patmol, c'était lui. Mon frère aîné porte d'ailleurs son prénom en deuxième position. Il s'appelait Sirius Black.  
— Black ? Tu as bien dit Black ?  
Elle opina.  
— J'ai bien dit Black. La noble et ancienne famille sorcière dont la devise était Toujours Pur, oui. Dans notre maison, il y a une tapisserie qui représente l'arbre généalogique des Black.  
— J'en ai entendu parler...  
— Je m'en doute, parce que j'ai vu ton nom écrit dessus.  
— Oui, ma grand-mère, Narcissa Malefoy, est née Black.  
— Je sais, je l'ai lu. Elle avait deux sœurs.  
— Oui, je sais. Elle les a malheureusement perdues il y a bien longtemps.  
— L'une d'elles était Bellatrix Lestrange. Mangemort, bras droit de Voldemort, elle fut tuée lors de la Bataille Finale. Par ma grand-mère, Molly Weasley.  
— C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ta grand-mère doit être une duelliste redoutable.  
— C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire aussi, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu moi-même. À vrai dire, elle cache bien son jeu la plupart du temps. Connais-tu le nom de l'autre sœur de ta grand-mère ?  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
— J'ai déjà dû l'entendre, mais elle n'en parle quasiment jamais. Je ne sais pas comment celle-ci est morte, mais le sujet semble douloureux pour elle.  
— Elle n'est pas morte, Scorpius, dit Lily doucement.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, bouleversé.  
— Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
— Andromeda Black a été reniée par sa famille lorsqu'elle a épousé un né-Moldu, Ted Tonks, un Poufsouffle de la même année qu'elle. Elle a eu une fille avec lui, Nymphadora Tonks. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs épousé Remus Lupin.  
— Euh... Le Maraudeur loup-garou ? s'exclama-t-il, complètement perdu.  
— Exactement. Ainsi, Nymphadora Tonks était la cousine germaine de ton père et son fils Teddy Lupin est donc ton cousin. C'est aussi le filleul de mon père.

Bouche bée, le jeune homme fixa sa petite amie sans réagir. Encore sous le choc, il finit par s'asseoir face à elle et dit d'une voix cassée :  
— Ça fait longtemps que tu es au courant ?  
— Albus m'a montré ton nom sur la tapisserie durant les vacances de Noël. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Et Granny ne parle quasiment jamais de ses sœurs.  
— Granny ?  
— C'est comme ça que nous appelons Andromeda Tonks. Elle est une grand-mère de cœur, pour mes frères et moi, comme Teddy est notre frère de cœur.

Brusquement, il se mit à rire et serra la jeune fille contre lui.  
— Tu es une fille incroyable, Lily ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour ma petite amie m'apprenne que j'avais de la famille inconnue ! Et encore moins qu'elle en soit si proche !  
Elle joignit son rire au sien puis il redevint sérieux.  
— J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup les rencontrer, en tout cas. Enfin, s'ils veulent bien faire ma connaissance...  
Lily lui fit un large sourire et lui dit :  
— Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très heureux de connaître le jeune homme que tu es, Scorpius.

Il parut rasséréné. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent. Le Serpentard se souvint brusquement de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.  
— Et Sirius Black... le parrain de ton père, c'est bien ça ?  
Elle opina tandis qu'il continuait :  
— Qui était-il, par rapport à moi ?  
— C'était un cousin germain de ta grand-mère.  
Il hocha la tête en souriant et continua à l'écouter.  
— Mais sa cousine préférée était Andromeda. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours trouvé très amusant qu'un des Maraudeurs ait épousé la fille de la cousine d'un autre !  
Il rit puis lui demanda :  
— Ils avaient une grande différence d'âge, alors ?  
— Non, douze ans seulement. Sirius était plus jeune que ses cousines.  
Ils discutèrent encore un moment des Maraudeurs et des Black.


	9. 2022/2023 Quidditch et Pré-au-Lard

2022/2023 Quidditch et Pré-au-Lard

— Alors, Lily, tu vas encourager quel capitaine ?  
Celle-ci se trouvait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avec Erin et Ailis, à la veille du match qui opposerait Serdaigle à Serpentard. La jeune fille grogna.  
— Tu préfères voir gagner ta cousine ou ton petit copain ? insista Erin sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
— Je les encouragerai tous les deux. Et c'est Gryffondor que je préfère voir gagner, donc j'espère que le résultat de ce match ne défavorisera pas notre équipe !  
Ses deux amies sourirent, la reconnaissant bien là.

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Lily se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigle. Elle eut un sourire amusé en voyant Alec McKinnon donner la becquée à sa cousine Rose Weasley, qui stressait visiblement beaucoup trop pour manger. Celle-ci se laissait cependant faire par son petit ami, qui se montrait délicat et prévenant. C'était un grand roux aux yeux verts. Sa large carrure était bien digne d'un Écossais. Il était dans la même Maison que Rose, mais en septième année. D'un naturel joyeux, il avait cependant une volonté de fer. Le jeune homme cherchait toujours à se dépasser et à être le meilleur, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être attentif aux autres et de faire de son mieux pour les aider, raison pour laquelle il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef, cette année-là.

Lucy Weasley, qui se tenait non loin de là, grimaça un sourire à sa cousine en la voyant arriver. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle était gaie et enjouée presque tous les jours de l'année. Lily s'assit à côté de la fille de Percy et lui dit :  
— Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là, Lucy, vous avez une excellente équipe, vous avez toutes vos chances de gagner !  
— Surtout si ton petit ami nous laisse le Vif, ironisa la Serdaigle.  
Les jeunes filles se mirent à plaisanter et arrivèrent même à dérider Rose. Les trois cousines parlèrent un moment, avant que la benjamine des Potter ne quitte la table bleu et bronze pour la table vert et argent.

Scorpius était en train de discuter avec Michael Nott et Hugh Boot, ses deux meilleurs amis, accessoirement batteurs de son équipe. Les trois garçons n'avaient presque pas touché à leur petit déjeuner. Lily posa ses mains sur les yeux de son petit ami, qui les emprisonna aussitôt dans les siennes. Il bascula la tête en arrière pour lui faire un large sourire.  
— C'est agréable de se faire encourager par la plus jolie fille de l'école.  
— Vil flatteur ! dit-elle en pouffant, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il en profita pour la faire pivoter et l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

— Je suis content de voir que ce sont les Serpentard que tu espères voir gagner.  
— Tu rêves, beau blond ! C'est Gryffondor que je veux voir gagner ! se récria-t-elle joyeusement.  
— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.  
— Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'encourager face à mes cousines, et d'encourager mes cousines face à toi, continua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants.  
Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune fille et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
— Toi, je ne suis pas près de te laisser filer, ma jolie lionne.  
— Le feu et la glace. Comme c'est mignon... susurra Drenka O'Reilly, l'une des poursuiveuses de Serpentard, qui avait l'air franchement amusée, en prenant place non loin d'eux.  
— Tu ferais mieux de garder ton énergie pour le match, O'Reilly ! lui rétorqua son capitaine avec le sourire, tandis que Lily tirait la langue à sa camarade de classe.

Lorsque Lucy eut fini de déjeuner, elle s'approcha de la Gryffondor et lui dit avec un air machiavélique :  
— Super, Lily, continue à distraire le capitaine de Serpentard ! Comme ça, il en oubliera peut-être de chercher le Vif !  
Scorpius éclata de rire.  
— Je te rappelle que je suis capable de l'attraper sous le nez de ta cousine... Alors ce n'est pas sa présence sur mes genoux maintenant ou dans les gradins tout à l'heure qui pourra m'en empêcher !  
— Ben voyons. Fais gaffe à tes chevilles ! s'exclama Lily en lui piquant un toast.

  
****************

  
Lily s'installa dans la tribune de Gryffondor, près d'Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan. Les trois amies aimaient le Quidditch, mais la fille des Potter était la seule à pratiquer ce sport à Poudlard. Elles étaient en train de discuter gaiement lorsqu'Albus passa près d'elles avec Anwenn. Il s'arrêta près de sa sœur et lui fit remarquer malicieusement :  
— Alors comme ça, tu désertes la table Gryffondor, Lily ?  
— Ce n'était pas prémédité, Al, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix !  
— Oh, vraiment ? Prétends que tu n'as pas aimé cet enlèvement !  
Pour toute réponse, elle fronça le nez dédaigneusement.

Les trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, Bruce Ackerley, Rose et Lucy Weasley, étaient particulièrement en forme, ce samedi-là. Comme toute l'équipe bleu et bronze, d'ailleurs. Lily voyait Scorpius blêmir, au fur et à mesure que les Serpentard encaissaient des buts et prenaient du retard. Il criait sur ses troupes pour les galvaniser, sans cesser de fouiller le stade des yeux pour trouver le Vif d'Or.

— Salut les filles ! lança Eamon Finnigan en se plaçant juste derrière les trois jeunes filles.  
— Salut Eamon ! lui répondirent sa sœur et Ailis.  
— Salut Capitaine ! s'exclama Lily.  
— Vous avez vu ce jeu ?  
Elles opinèrent.  
— Les Serdaigle se sont sacrément améliorés. Elle se débrouille vraiment bien, ta cousine, Lily. Je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu de si bon capitaine.  
La benjamine des Potter ne put retenir un sourire de fierté.

— On dirait bien que tes cousines se sont entraînées tout l'été.  
— Pas plus que d'habitude, à ma connaissance. En revanche, je sais que Rose a passé beaucoup de temps avec ma mère, durant les vacances. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elles ont discuté Quidditch...  
— Avec l'ancienne poursuiveuse vedette des Harpies de Holyhead ? Aujourd'hui considérée comme une spécialiste du sujet, vu ce qu'elle écrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?  
Le sourire de Lily s'accentua.  
— Merlin, nous sommes perdus ! Si tes cousines deviennent aussi bonnes que ta mère et se mettent à utiliser des stratégies de professionnels... dit le jeune homme d'un ton volontairement théâtral.  
Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.  
— Nous avons une bonne équipe aussi, Eamon. Je suis sûre qu'on peut les battre.  
— Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir, les filles.

Étonnées, elles lui demandèrent ce qu'il voulait dire précisément.  
— Je fais le tour de tous les joueurs de l'équipe pour être sûr qu'ils soient attentifs à la technique des Serdaigle. On devra les affronter juste avant les examens, ce sera le dernier match de l'année et il est crucial... J'aimerais vraiment qu'on ait pu, d'ici là, décortiquer leur jeu pour s'entraîner à les contrer.  
— Pas de problème !  
— Sinon, Lily, comment tu le trouves, leur attrapeur ?  
— Il s'est sacrément amélioré depuis l'an dernier. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse battre Scorpius.  
— À propos de ton copain, tu pourras lui demander ce qu'il pense du jeu des Serdaigle ?  
— Tu sais, Eamon, lui et moi restons rivaux sur le terrain. Il me dira ce genre de choses seulement s'il pense que cela peut avantager les Serpentard.  
Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis le jeune homme finit par s'éloigner. Les trois amies se concentrèrent sur le match.

Les Serpentard l'emportèrent de 20 points seulement, grâce au Vif d'Or que leur capitaine avait attrapé, sauvant l'honneur. Lily complimenta ses cousines qui avaient si bien joué. Elle rejoignit son petit ami, qu'elle devinait tendu, à la sortie des vestiaires et le félicita. Ils rentrèrent au château main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, dans le Grand Hall, elle lui recommanda de bien profiter de la fête que sa Maison était certainement en train d'organiser, masquant sa sollicitude derrière un air malicieux.

  
****************

  
Il faisait froid, cet hiver-là, et la neige avait recouvert Poudlard et ses environs. Chaudement emmitouflés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Lily et Scorpius se promenaient dans le parc tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps à autre dans des endroits calmes pour s'embrasser. C'était justement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans l'arbre qui les surplombait. Ils levèrent la tête vivement, la main se portant machinalement vers la poche qui contenait leur baguette. Un même sourire de soulagement étira leurs lèvres. Un chat gris venait de bondir pour tenter d'attraper un oiseau, qui avait sauté sur la branche supérieure.

— Salut à toi, félin chasseur, lui dit Scorpius.  
Celui-ci se mit à fixer les jeunes gens, tandis que Lily riait.  
— Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ? lui demanda le jeune homme avec une grimace.  
— Mais non, Scorpius, je ne me moque pas. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre saluer ainsi Sphinx.  
— Ah, c'est lui !  
Lily opina avec un sourire, avant d'appeler le chat.

Celui-ci descendit tranquillement vers les sorciers puis sauta sur les épaules de sa maîtresse. Il continua à fixer le Serpentard.  
— Il est vraiment très beau. Tu l'as choisi parce qu'il a les mêmes yeux que toi ?  
Elle mordilla sa lèvre et expliqua :  
— À vrai dire, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a choisie.  
À ce moment-là, Sphinx sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille.  
— Oh, vraiment ?

Il se pencha vers le chat et le regarda dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se mit à ronronner et posa tranquillement sa patte sur la main de Scorpius.  
— Ça alors ! s'écria Lily. Je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir comme ça auparavant, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas !  
— On dirait qu'il m'aime bien, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire de triomphe. Mais dis-moi, Lily, il ne serait pas un peu Fléreur, ton chat ?  
Elle sourit.  
— Mmmh, et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?  
— Sa queue ressemble plus à celle d'un lion que d'un chat et ses oreilles sont très grandes. Mais surtout son regard, je suis sûr qu'il comprend bien plus qu'il ne le laisse croire.  
— Bien vu, Mr Malefoy. Tu t'y connais en créatures magiques.  
— Ça m'a toujours passionné. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas tenter de devenir vétérimage.

Elle le jaugea du regard un instant.  
— Je crois que ça t'irait bien, en effet... C'est donc pour ça que tu m'en as parlé, cet été, dans tes lettres, continua-t-elle d'un ton badin.  
Il éclata de rire.  
— Non, ça, c'est comme les runes. Un excellent prétexte pour t'écrire et espérer recevoir une réponse de ta part !  
— C'est bien ce que j'avais supposé... et espéré, glissa-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

  
****************

  
Le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle eut lieu le deuxième samedi de février, une semaine avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les lions s'étaient beaucoup entraînés et firent tout leur possible pour accumuler un maximum de points d'avance. La principale tâche de Lily était d'empêcher l'attrapeuse adverse, Ann Whitby, une Deuxième année, de s'approcher suffisamment du Vif d'Or. La jeune fille y réussit assez facilement, s'amusant beaucoup. Dans les tribunes, Scorpius la fixait avec un sourire amusé, ayant très bien compris son manège. À la fin du match, il descendit sur le terrain pour féliciter sa petite amie et la serra contre lui. Puis il défit la tresse de la Gryffondor et lui demanda, un air de défi dans le regard, s'il pouvait garder le cordon de cuir qui avait servi à attacher ses cheveux, en guise de porte-bonheur. Lily sourit à cette idée et le lui accorda volontiers.

  
****************

  
C'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ailis, Erin et Lily entrèrent chez Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Elles saluèrent Ron, George et Lizbeth, la vendeuse, qui leur répondirent chaleureusement. James sortit de l'arrière-boutique, un carton rempli de farces à mettre en rayon dans les mains, et s'arrêta en voyant les trois jeunes filles. Il plaqua aussitôt un sourire charmeur sur son visage, refourgua le paquet à son oncle George et s'approcha d'elles.  
— Ah, voilà les plus jolies filles de tout Poudlard ! Quel plaisir et quel honneur de vous recevoir en cette humble boutique ! Me ferez-vous la joie de gaspiller quelques minutes de votre précieux temps avec le misérable vermisseau que je suis ?  
— Pas la peine de faire le joli-cœur, James, ça ne marche pas avec nous ! Nous sommes immunisées, depuis le temps, tu sais, dit Lily sur un ton qui laissait voir son amusement.  
Ses amies ricanèrent. Exagérant volontiers son ton charmeur, James s'enquit des études des jeunes filles et des nouvelles de Poudlard, tout en les entraînant vers l'arrière-boutique pour plus de tranquillité. Au bout d'un moment, Erin et Ailis s'excusèrent et partirent faire le tour du magasin.

— Alors, Papa et Maman sont toujours aussi amoureux ?  
— Toujours ! fit-il en simulant une grimace de dégoût qui fit sourire sa sœur, comme à chaque fois.  
C'était une plaisanterie courante, entre les enfants Potter. Surtout depuis que James était entré à Poudlard. Celui-ci ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il aimait autant que Lily voir les gestes tendres et entendre les mots doux qu'échangeaient régulièrement leurs parents.  
— Et comment vont-ils ?  
— Très bien. Ils m'ont chargé de te dire qu'ils pensent bien à toi. Et, va savoir pourquoi, ils te rappellent de prendre exemple plutôt sur Albus que sur moi, finit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
La benjamine pouffa puis répliqua malicieusement :  
— Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi !  
Son frère lui retourna un sourire machiavélique.

— Et sinon, la cohabitation avec les garçons, toujours aussi idyllique ?  
Le jeune homme avait en effet pris un appartement en colocation avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Lawrence Niles et Julian Abercrombie, dans le Londres moldu.  
— Le paradis ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Comme je te le disais à Noël, il faut vraiment que tu viennes voir par toi-même cet été.  
Elle le lui promit à nouveau.  
— Et sinon, depuis Noël, tu as changé combien de fois de copine ?  
— Oh, une seule ! Et tu ne devineras jamais, à propos de la nouvelle... dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.  
— C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?  
Il fit non de la tête.  
— Alors, qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ?  
— C'est une Moldue ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement, ses yeux pétillant de malice.  
— Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas transgressé le Code du Secret Magique ?  
— Ah non, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais les limites à ne pas franchir ! Elle ne sait rien du monde sorcier !  
Lily ricana.

— Attends, James, tu es en train de me dire que tu sors avec une fille pour qui tu n'es qu'un individu lambda, pas le fils du célèbre Harry Potter ?  
Il opina.  
— Alors là, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, du tout, mon cher ! fit-elle d'un ton amusé, en touchant le front de son frère, comme pour vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre. À moins que tu ne sois sérieusement amoureux d'elle ?  
— Moi ? Sérieusement amoureux d'une fille ? Eh, Lily, ne te mets pas à confondre tes frères ! dit-il en riant.  
— Bon, alors, qui t'a mis au défi de sortir avec une Moldue ? Julian ou Lawrence ?  
— Décidément, sœurette, tu nous connais par cœur ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant mine d'être vexé, se taisant un moment, avant de reprendre avec un sourire malicieux. C'était une idée de Julian. Et je dois dire que je trouve l'expérience vraiment intéressante.  
— Tu ne changeras jamais ! dit-elle en lui donnant une bourrade, ne pouvant cacher totalement son amusement. Enfin au moins, cette pauvre jeune fille ne se sera pas fait de film en s'imaginant à la une de Sorcière Hebdo ou bien devenant la nouvelle madame Potter !  
— Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, Lily, la prochaine madame Potter sera très probablement une certaine Anwenn de notre connaissance... Albus est encore plus dégoulinant de sentimentalisme que Papa et Maman réunis !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.  
— Mais bon, Jenny est adorable et quelque part, c'est très rafraîchissant de sortir avec une fille qui ne se pâme pas rien qu'à l'évocation de mon nom.  
— Ne me dis pas que tu as cherché à lui plaire uniquement avec tes qualités intérieures !  
— Tu plaisantes, Lily ? Le charme Potter dont je suis naturellement pourvu a fait son effet, dit-il avec un sourire un peu vaniteux. Il faut profiter de la vie, tu sais.  
— Oh ça, James Sirius Potter, pour profiter de la vie, tu en profites, il n'y a pas de doute !

— Et toi, Tête-de-pioche, où en sont tes amours ?  
— Ouh là, c'est compliqué !  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
— Mais rien de grave, rassure-toi !  
— James Potter, à votre écoute, jolie demoiselle ! lui dit-il dans une révérence, tout en souriant en coin.  
— Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, Jamesie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant...  
— Quand tu veux, je suis toujours là pour toi, tu le sais.  
Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui dit :  
— On pourra en parler tranquillement cet été, pendant les vacances, si tu veux.

La benjamine des Potter prit ensuite des nouvelles de la famille, auprès de son frère et de ses oncles. George et James lui confièrent un sac en papier contenant les nouveautés à tester et elle leur donna le compte-rendu des précédentes. Elle alla ensuite choisir ce dont elle avait besoin dans le magasin puis rejoignit ses amies, qui l'attendaient près de la sortie.

— Il est toujours aussi mignon, ton frère, dit Ailis peu après qu'elles aient quitté la boutique de farces et attrapes.  
— C'est vrai, continua Erin, et puis...  
— Je vous arrête tout de suite, les filles ! les interrompit leur amie. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, et James est un frère génial. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il collectionne les petites copines... Et croyez-moi, il n'a pas arrêté en sortant de Poudlard !  
Elles continuèrent à discuter tout en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté du village.

  
****************

  
Il faisait décidément très froid, en ce troisième samedi de février. La neige avait fondu depuis longtemps, lorsque le temps s'était un peu radouci, mais le froid était revenu de plus belle par la suite. Trois silhouettes emmitouflées traversaient les rues de Pré-au-Lard d'un pas alerte. Des rires s'élevaient de temps en temps du petit groupe. Fréquemment, les silhouettes échangeaient un salut avec d'autres silhouettes. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un autre groupe, dont les écharpes étaient aussi vert et gris que les leurs étaient rouge et jaune. De chacun des deux groupes se détacha une silhouette. Ces deux-là se rejoignirent, saluèrent les autres de la main et partirent ensemble, côte à côte, dans une autre direction.

— Alors, Lily, ton frère et ta famille vont bien ?  
— À merveille. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?  
— Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire de contentement. Mais tu m'as manqué. Quand ils sauront, pour nous, je me ferai un plaisir de t'accompagner dans la boutique de tes oncles.  
Elle sourit en imaginant la crispation de ceux-ci et de son frère.  
— Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, glissa-t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Est-ce que je peux savoir, maintenant, où tu as décidé de m'emmener ?  
— Regarde, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils se tenaient devant la ménagerie magique. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.  
— C'est vrai que tu t'intéresses aux créatures magiques. Tu connais Hagrid, je suppose ?  
— Oui, je discute parfois avec lui. Et toi ? Encore un ami de ta famille, je présume ?  
Le regard de la jeune fille se mit à pétiller, tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un rire cristallin.  
— En effet. Il est absolument fascinant.  
— C'est vrai, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique après avoir mis une certaine distance entre eux deux. Hagrid était penché sur une cage. En entendant sonner la clochette qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte, il se redressa et se tourna vers l'entrée. Le demi-géant se mit à sourire et s'exclama joyeusement :  
— Oh ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Si je m'attendais ! Lily Potter ! Scorpius Malefoy ! Comment allez-vous, les enfants ?

Ils lui répondirent qu'ils allaient très bien et commencèrent à engager la conversation avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, il les regarda d'un œil soupçonneux et leur demanda :  
— Mais vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ?  
Les jeunes gens se crispèrent imperceptiblement. Lily adressa un grand sourire au vieil homme et lui répondit :  
— Oui, bien sûr, nous sommes adversaires sur le terrain de Quidditch, puisque nous sommes tous les deux attrapeurs.  
— Nous nous sommes croisés non loin d'ici et, comme nous voulions tous les deux venir vous voir, nous avons fait le chemin ensemble, continua Scorpius avec une belle assurance.  
— C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de venir me rendre visite, leur dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais venez donc vous asseoir, je vais vous faire du thé. J'ai aussi des gâteaux.  
Les jeunes gens se figèrent à l'idée des biscuits immangeables que le commerçant leur offrait régulièrement. Celui-ci poursuivit sans s'en être aperçu.  
— D'ailleurs, Lily, tu remercieras ta mère de ma part, c'est elle qui me les a envoyés.  
Elle sourit aussitôt et accepta avec plaisir son invitation.

Hagrid les entraîna vers l'arrière-boutique et les fit asseoir d'autorité à la grande table qui se trouvait là, qu'il débarrassa d'un large geste du bras. Il leur demanda d'abord des nouvelles de Sphinx et de la chouette effraie de Scorpius. Puis il s'enquit des membres de la famille de Lily.  
— Quand je pense que j'ai tenu ton père dans mes bras alors qu'il n'était pas plus grand que ça ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite, de sa grosse voix bourrue, en écartant à peine ses mains immenses. Et maintenant, c'est sa fille qui vient me rendre visite...

Le demi-géant resta songeur un instant puis scruta les jeunes gens face à lui. La Gryffondor prit l'immense tasse de thé qu'il venait de lui servir et commença à boire pour garder contenance, se brûlant un peu la langue au passage.  
— Je sais que vos pères se détestaient alors je suis bien content de voir que ce n'est pas votre cas. Vous formeriez même un joli couple, tous les deux.  
Aussitôt, la jeune fille s'étrangla avec son thé et en recracha une partie tandis que le jeune homme blémissait. Hagrid prit un air penaud et dit sur un ton d'excuse :  
— Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je ne suis qu'un vieux gâteux...  
Tandis qu'il se levait, Lily posa une main sur l'immense bras de l'ancien professeur et lui dit d'une petite voix :  
— Il n'y a pas de mal, Hagrid...

Gêné, il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et partit vers sa boutique. Les jeunes gens entendirent les cages remuer. Scorpius regarda sa petite amie d'un air amusé.  
— J'ai toujours pensé que mon père avait tort de le considérer comme un imbécile.  
Elle lui renvoya un regard complice, se sentant cependant un peu coupable de ne rien dire au vieil homme.


	10. 2022/2023 Des Potter très convoités

2022/2023 Des Potter très convoités

Plus les mois passaient et plus les professeurs parlaient, durant les cours, de la guerre qui s'était terminée vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Fin mars, la directrice de Poudlard sollicita l'attention de tous les élèves, au début du déjeuner. Eileen Brown leur annonça que la Cérémonie du Souvenir aurait lieu le jour anniversaire de la Bataille finale, le 2 mai, qui serait cette année-là un mardi. Cela ferait vingt-cinq ans que ce jour-là était férié pour les sorciers anglais, en mémoire de la guerre et surtout de la victoire sur Voldemort. Huit élèves déposeraient une gerbe devant le petit monument érigé près de la tombe de Dumbledore. Un élève de première année et un de septième année par Maison, choisis en fonction de leurs résultats scolaires et de leur comportement.

Pour bien distinguer la commémoration de la guerre, d'une part, de la célébration de la victoire, d'autre part, et éviter que les élèves soient dissipés lors de cette importante cérémonie, le bal aurait lieu plus tard, le 6 mai, c'est à dire le samedi suivant. Le professeur Brown précisa que seuls les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année y étaient invités. Les plus jeunes pouvaient néanmoins aller au bal s'ils avaient un cavalier suffisamment âgé. Elle rappela ensuite avec humour à tous les élèves que la recherche d'une cavalière ou d'un cavalier n'était pas la priorité, et que leurs examens arriveraient très vite.

Scorpius tourna son regard vers Lily, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle était vraiment belle, avec ses longues boucles rousses et ses grands yeux bleus. Il se voyait très bien faire son entrée au bal avec elle et se délectait à l'avance de la réaction de leurs parents. Tout en sachant très bien que, quoi que ceux-ci disent ou fassent, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis sur la Gryffondor de son cœur.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Un grand blond à la démarche assurée semblait se diriger droit vers Lily. Il dégageait une impression de grande confiance en lui et arborait un sourire charmeur. Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Qui était-ce, déjà ? Un Septième année, vu son âge et puisqu'il n'avait aucun cours en commun avec lui, mais son nom lui échappait. Le Poufsouffle se pencha vers la jeune fille, lui faisant visiblement un numéro de charme. Le Serpentard serra les poings sous la table. Ce crétin prétentieux n'allait tout de même pas oser inviter sa Lily ?

Celle-ci avait d'abord accueilli l'importun avec un sourire poli. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant et jeta un bref regard à son petit ami, qui bouillait à sa table. Lorsqu'elle fit non de la tête, ses lèvres semblant délivrer le même message, et que le charmeur repartit dépité, Scorpius desserra les poings et s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusque-là.

Drenka O'Reilly, qui mangeait non loin de son capitaine, n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Elle s'adressa à lui sur un ton badin, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux :  
— Je crois que Potter vient de battre le record de la fille invitée le plus rapidement à un bal.  
Il grogna sans répondre.  
— Il va falloir t'y faire. Je pense qu'une bonne partie des garçons de l'école aimerait aller au bal avec la fille de Harry Potter, tu sais, Scorpius.  
— Lily est tellement plus que simplement la fille de ses parents !  
— Je sais, je te rappelle que nous sommes de la même année, elle et moi. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle déteste qu'on ne la voie que comme ça.  
Le jeune homme opina, il était parfaitement au courant.

  
****************

  
Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, juste après le déjeuner, deux autres garçons avaient tenté d'inviter la jeune fille dans l'intervalle. Lily et Scorpius étaient tous deux passablement énervés.

— Alors, la fille du sauveur du monde sorcier est très courtisée, aujourd'hui ?  
— Par Merlin, les gens ne peuvent pas oublier mon nom et me regarder pour ce que je suis ?  
— Visiblement, il y en a qui trouvent qu'aller au bal avec une Potter est prestigieux.  
— Toi aussi, tu as du succès, si ça peut te rassurer ! J'ai entendu des filles se pâmer sur le capitaine de Serpentard !  
— Sûrement pas autant que les garçons qui te suivaient des yeux.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jaloux ?  
— Jaloux d'une telle notoriété ? Certainement pas !  
— Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas choisie, et que j'aimerais mieux être connue pour mes propres mérites que pour ceux de mes parents !  
— C'est vrai que ton père est aussi connu que Merlin...  
— N'empêche que s'il n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort, je te rappelle que les Malefoy y auraient encore plus perdu, parce qu'ils étaient en disgrâce auprès de leur maître !  
— Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais partagé ces idées-là !  
— Ben heureusement, parce que si c'était le cas nous ne serions jamais devenus même simplement amis !  
— Oh mais ça j'imagine très bien, Potter !  
— En tout cas, Malefoy, je ne te remercie pas. Ma journée commençait mal, là elle est complètement gâchée.

Et elle partit aussitôt, le laissant en plan, ébahi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Mais, n'étant pas rancuniers, ils ne s'étaient jamais encore quittés fâchés. De rage, Scorpius frappa le mur avec son poing.

  
****************

  
En sortant de son cours d'Étude des Runes, où le professeur Babbling les avait fait travailler sur l'intérêt de l'emploi de la rune Dagaz sur les amulettes, Lily aperçut Scorpius. Adossé au mur d'en face, les mains dans les poches, il semblait passer le temps tranquillement à observer les élèves qui passaient dans ce couloir. Lucas O'Brien, un grand brun sympathique qui était à Serdaigle, sortit derrière la jeune fille et l'accosta tandis qu'elle fixait son petit ami. Elle se tourna vers son camarade de classe, surprise, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.  
— Tu serais d'accord pour...  
— N'y pense même pas ! s'exclama Scorpius, qui s'était aussitôt approché, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.  
Le garçon partit en bafouillant, les oreilles rouges. Le Serpentard proposa son bras à Lily et elle le prit calmement, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à marcher.

— Tu es très doué pour avoir l'air désinvolte, Scorpius, mais ça ne prend plus depuis belle lurette avec moi, lui glissa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
Il lui fit un petit sourire.  
— À vrai dire, je me demande même comment tu as fait pour être ici aussi rapidement, alors que tu avais cours de Potions dans les cachots avec le professeur Cook. Tu devrais être essoufflé !  
— Savais-tu qu'il existe des sorts anti-essoufflement ? dit-il d'un air narquois.  
Elle sourit, amusée.  
— Bon, j'espère que tu n'es pas venu ici dès la fin de ton cours pour que nous nous disputions à nouveau...  
— Non, au contraire, Lily... dit-il en baissant la tête, tandis qu'elle percevait un soupçon de gêne dans son ton.  
La jeune fille fixa son petit ami, interloquée. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
— Il y a un souci, Scorpius ?

Il s'arrêta, l'entraîna à l'écart, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et lui dit :  
— Lily... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de m'être comporté comme un imbécile tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû passer ma colère sur toi. Surtout que ce n'est pas contre toi que j'étais énervé mais contre tous les crétins qui n'arrêtent pas de te courir après à cause de ce fichu bal...  
La Gryffondor lui fit alors un grand sourire et lui effleura tendrement la joue du bout des doigts.  
— Moi aussi, Scorpius, je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas fâchée contre toi, mais contre ces mêmes crétins...  
Le Serpentard serra alors sa petite amie dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent.

  
****************

  
Le soir même comme le lendemain, nombreux furent ceux qui tentèrent leur chance auprès de la jeune fille. Son frère Albus était très sollicité aussi, ce qui incita Anwenn Kendal, la petite amie de celui-ci, à s'afficher à ses côtés et à se montrer tendre avec lui en public. Il était absolument ravi de la voir enfin agir ainsi et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était motivée par la crainte de le perdre. Lily fit d'ailleurs remarquer, malicieusement, à la jeune fille que ce bal avait eu du bon et que ça rendait son frère heureux. Celle-ci soupira :  
— Elles veulent toutes aller au bal avec un Potter. Mais moi, je m'en contre-fiche, d'y aller avec un Potter ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est y aller avec Albus !  
— Bienvenue dans la famille... lui répondit la rouquine d'un ton faussement compatissant, qui cachait mal le rire qu'elle contenait.

Les cousins Weasley n'étaient pas en reste. Leur nom avait été auréolé de gloire pendant la guerre et leur famille était active et très connue dans le monde sorcier, aussi étaient-ils très demandés. Roxanne et Lucy, qui n'avaient pas de petit ami, trouvèrent rapidement un cavalier à leur goût. Louis, qui avait toujours eu du succès auprès de la gent féminine en raison de sa grande beauté, était littéralement assailli par des filles de tout âge et de toute Maison. Mais plutôt que l'une d'elles, il décida d'inviter Jane Londubat, la fille du professeur de Botanique. Cette nouvelle alimenta les ragots durant plusieurs jours : en effet, celle-ci et Andrew, le jumeau de la jeune fille, étaient les deux meilleurs amis de Louis. Ils étaient tous les trois en septième année à Gryffondor.

Tout Poudlard savait que Rose et Hugo Weasley étaient les enfants de Ron et Hermione, les plus proches amis de Harry Potter, ceux qui l'avaient accompagné et aidé dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Aussi avaient-ils quasiment autant de succès que les Potter. Rose en était très contrariée, ayant déjà pour cavalier Alec McKinnon, son petit ami. Hugo, au contraire, en profitait pour charmer les jeunes filles et semblait apprécier vivement d'être aussi bien entouré. Il n'avait pas encore choisi de cavalière et ne se pressait pas de le faire.

  
****************

  
Quand ils se retrouvèrent à la fin des cours, le lendemain de l'annonce, Scorpius constata que sa petite amie était particulièrement tendue et énervée. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux.  
— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma Lily ?  
— Je sature ! J'en ai marre que la plupart des gens ne voient chez moi que Potter, pas Lily !

Le jeune homme soupira et la serra plus fort contre lui.  
— Ils continuent à te demander...  
— Oui, pire encore qu'au début de l'année pour avoir des informations sur mon père et ma famille ! Même des Deuxième et des Troisième année m'ont proposé d'être leur cavalière !  
— Mais ils ne peuvent pas aller au bal !  
— S'ils sont avec quelqu'un de la Quatrième à la Septième année, si.  
— Bon, il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour qu'ils arrêtent de te harceler !  
Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

— Parce que tu as une idée, peut-être, Scorp ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
— Je crois, oui, dit-il en souriant en coin.  
— Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire du mal à quelqu'un, j'espère ?  
— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon genre. On va utiliser la bonne vieille méthode serpentarde : la ruse ! Tu me fais confiance ?  
Elle étudia son visage quelques instants puis répondit :  
— D'accord... Aurais-tu peur que l'un d'entre eux finisse par me convaincre ? continua-t-elle malicieusement.  
— Mais tu as déjà un cavalier !  
— Oh, vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit oui à aucun de ceux qui me l'ont proposé.  
— N'est-ce pas évident que tu y vas avec moi ?  
— Ah, le doux romantisme des Serpentard...  
— Je n'envisage pas d'y aller sans toi et ne supporterais pas l'idée de t'y voir avec un autre garçon que moi, ma petite lionne préférée.  
— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.  
— Parce que je tiens vraiment à toi et que j'ai besoin de toi... souffla-t-il très doucement.

Émue par cet aveu, elle l'embrassa tendrement puis lui sourit, les yeux pétillants, et persista :  
— Mais tu ne me l'as toujours pas demandé. C'est si compliqué, pour un Serpentard, de demander quelque chose ?  
Il grogna et fronça son nez. Puis il se reprit, regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et lui dit :  
— Tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal, Lily ?  
— Avec plaisir, Scorpius, répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

  
****************

  
— Tu cherches quelqu'un ?  
Ils venaient d'arriver devant la Grande Salle et Scorpius fouillait les environs du regard.  
— Oui, tes deux amies.  
La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la pièce.  
— Elles ne sont pas encore arrivées. Elles doivent être entre la Tour Gryffondor et ici. Viens !

Lily le prit par la main et l'entraîna à travers escaliers et passages secrets. À mi-chemin, ils rencontrèrent enfin Ailis et Erin, qui descendaient tranquillement manger tout en discutant avec Hugo. Ils se saluèrent et Scorpius leur demanda vers quelle partie de la table Gryffondor ils comptaient s'installer. Il leur demanda aussi de réserver une place pour Lily et ils lui répliquèrent qu'ils le faisaient toujours lorsqu'elle arrivait après eux.

Les cinq jeunes gens redescendirent vers la Grande Salle et continuèrent à discuter sur le chemin. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de celle-ci, le Serpentard retenant sa petite amie.

— Bien, je crois que la plupart des élèves sont arrivés. Tu me fais confiance quoi que je fasse, d'accord ?  
— D'accord, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il la prit alors par la taille et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius la mena jusqu'au centre de la pièce, entre la table des Poufsouffle et celle des Serdaigle. Là, il s'arrêta, se tourna face à la jeune fille, posa ses deux mains sur sa taille, lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui murmura :  
— Prête, Lily ?  
Elle lui sourit en retour et il se pencha alors vers elle pour l'embrasser. Lily glissa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour mieux répondre à son baiser, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait pour la rapprocher de lui.

Les conversations se turent petit à petit dans la Grande Salle. Les deux jeunes gens sentirent tous les regards se braquer sur eux. Quand Scorpius estima qu'ils avaient suffisamment attiré l'attention, il interrompit tout doucement leur baiser et sourit à sa petite amie. Il guida alors la Gryffondor vers sa table, à la place que lui avaient réservée ses amis. Le Serpentard lui fit alors un baise-main accompagné d'un léger clin d'œil et la quitta pour rejoindre sa propre table, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle tandis que les amoureux mangeaient tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Ils échangeaient parfois un regard, par-dessus les deux tables centrales. À la table des professeurs, Neville Londubat ne cachait pas un petit sourire. Il devinait sans peine les raisons qui avaient incité le jeune Malefoy à agir ainsi et trouvait que celui-ci avait bien géré la situation. Il se délectait à l'avance des réactions que leur apparition ensemble au bal provoquerait chez leurs parents.

À la fin du repas, Scorpius vint galamment chercher Lily à sa table. Elle lui rendit son sourire et, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, puisque c'était le soir où ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Sur le chemin, la jeune fille lui dit malicieusement :  
— Bravo, Scorpius, pour ce geste très Gryffondor, et merci, je devrais être tranquille, maintenant.  
— Tss, tss, tss, Lily, c'était purement Serpentard ! J'indique les limites à ne pas franchir et je laisse entendre que ceux qui les dépassent le font à leurs risques et périls...  
Elle éclata de rire.  
— Eh bien, mon serpent chéri, si tu as besoin de les mettre en application, tes menaces, j'ai quelques accessoires en provenance directe du magasin de mes oncles qui pourraient être du plus bel effet...  
— Ah, ça c'est la Lily que je connais ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, avant de la faire tournoyer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

  
****************

  
Quelques jours plus tard, le cours de Botanique portait sur les plantes à pipaillon. Ailis, Lily et Erin taillèrent soigneusement les feuilles des arbustes tremblotants. À la fin du cours, le professeur Londubat demanda à Miss Potter de rester pour l'aider à ranger la serre. Lorsque le directeur de Gryffondor avait quelque chose qui n'était pas grave à dire à un élève, il le gardait ainsi à la fin de son cours. Être convoqué dans son bureau était, en revanche, redouté. Il ne valait mieux pas avoir provoqué la colère du débonnaire professeur ou, pire encore pour les élèves de sa Maison, sa déception. Lily resta donc et il scella soigneusement la porte d'un sort, avant d'insonoriser les lieux.

— Alors, Lily, les garçons te laissent tranquille, maintenant ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.  
— Oui, ouf ! répondit-elle de la même manière.  
— Jolie démonstration, en tout cas. Qui en a eu l'idée ?  
— Scorpius.  
— Je m'en doutais, dit Neville en ricanant. Bon, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Le professeur Brown commence à préparer les plans de table pour le Bal de la Victoire.  
— Tout le monde sera placé ?  
— Pas les élèves. Mais les invités et les professeurs le seront. Et la directrice m'a demandé mon avis en ce qui concerne ceux que je connais.  
Lily hocha la tête en attendant la suite.  
— Voilà donc à quoi j'ai pensé. Nous pourrions installer tes parents, Ron et Hermione, les Malefoy, un autre couple pour équilibrer ainsi qu'Hannah et moi à une même table.  
— Tu veux compter les points ?  
— Je reconnais que ça m'amuserait beaucoup d'être aux premières loges pour observer leurs réactions ! dit-il en souriant. Et cela leur permettrait surtout de parler de vous en limitant les risques qu'ils se tapent dessus.  
— Parfait ! dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je sens que Scorpius va beaucoup aimer l'idée.

  
****************

  
— Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver, les filles ! s'exclama Erin en entraînant ses amies vers leur dortoir, pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
Les deux jeunes filles la pressèrent de questions pour en savoir davantage.  
— Lucas O'Brien, vous savez, le Serdaigle super mignon qui est de notre année et qui me plaît beaucoup...  
Elles opinèrent.  
— Il t'a invitée ? demanda Ailis avec un grand sourire.  
— Eh bien pas exactement... En fait, il y a deux Serdaigle de troisième année qui m'ont abordée pour me demander un service, fit-elle d'un air mystérieux.  
Surprises, Lily et Ailis lui demandèrent des détails.  
— Ils sortent ensemble et veulent aller au bal, mais ils sont trop jeunes pour y aller seuls. Du coup, des copains à eux leur ont donné l'idée d'y aller avec des plus grands. Et vous ne devinerez jamais à quel garçon ils ont pensé !  
— Ben à O'Brien, non ? répondirent aussitôt les deux Gryffondor en pouffant.  
— Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle toute excitée. Euh... comment vous avez deviné ? demanda-t-elle, dubitative.  
Ses deux amies explosèrent de rire.

— Mais ça veut donc dire qu'une fois dans la Grande Salle pour le bal, vos cavaliers vont vous abandonner et que lui et toi serez « obligés » de passer la soirée ensemble... remarqua ensuite Lily avec un faux air ennuyé sur le visage, démenti par ses yeux qui pétillaient.  
— Et tu as répondu quoi, alors ? interrogea Ailis avec un sourire en coin.  
— Ben j'ai dit oui, murmura Erin avec un air de ferveur sur le visage qui fit glousser ses meilleures amies.

  
****************

  
Quelques semaines avant la cérémonie, le professeur Londubat pénétra dans la Tour Gryffondor. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, sourcils froncés, mais son sourire rassura les élèves. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et annonça :  
— Je tiens à féliciter tous les élèves de première année, ainsi que tous ceux de septième année. Vos efforts ont été remarquables, tant au niveau du travail que du comportement. Il m'a été très difficile de désigner deux d'entre vous, pour représenter notre Maison lors de la Cérémonie du Souvenir. Il s'agira de Siobhan Vaughn et de Louis Weasley.  
Neville laissa réagir ses Gryffondor pendant quelques instants. Il tendit ensuite un parchemin aux deux élèves concernés.  
— Ne les perdez pas, il s'agit des informations concernant vos répétitions. Vous retrouverez vos camarades des autres Maisons, dont les noms sont indiqués sur cette même feuille, pour préparer ensemble votre rôle.  
Le directeur de Maison souhaita une bonne soirée à l'ensemble de ses élèves et quitta la pièce.

Lily sauta au cou de son cousin et le félicita chaleureusement. Elle rejoignit ensuite Ailis et Erin et les trois amies se dirigèrent vers le groupe des Première année, qui entouraient leur représentante. Siobhan leva la tête vers les Quatrième année et leur adressa un sourire rayonnant. Ailis posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur, Moira, la meilleure amie de Siobhan, comme pour la réconforter de ne pas avoir été choisie.

— Oh la la, mais je vais représenter notre Maison devant tout Poudlard et tout un tas de personnages importants ! paniqua brusquement la fillette sélectionnée.  
— Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien, lui rétorqua Lily avec un sourire. Tous ceux que je connais sont très gentils.  
La jeune Vaughn lui sourit, vaguement rassurée.  
— Tu sais pourquoi il y aura des répétitions ? lui demanda Moira.  
— Non, s'inquiéta à nouveau son amie. Et c'est avec tous les représentants des Maisons !  
— Louis est super gentil, précisa sa cousine. Et qui sont les autres ? On les connaît peut-être.

Siobhan déroula le parchemin.  
— Alors pour Serdaigle, il y a Emily Goldstein de septième année et Nicholas Corner de première année. Pour Poufsouffle, ce sont Eleanor MacMillan, Septième année, et Lysander Scamander, Première année. Et les Serpentard sont Dedalus Warrington pour le Septième année et Edna O'Reilly pour la Première année.  
Ce fut alors un joyeux bourdonnement. Tous ceux qui connaissaient l'un ou l'autre de ces élèves se mirent à raconter ce qu'ils savaient sur eux. Louis s'était rapproché et avait joyeusement félicité sa partenaire, ajoutant quelques pitreries pour finir de la destresser.

  
****************

  
Un midi, Rose prit Lily à part juste avant que celle-ci ne rentre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.  
— Tu sais que tout le monde parle de Scorpius et toi ? fit-elle avec une moue embarrassée.  
— Oui, et alors ? lui répondit sa cousine en haussant les épaules. Tant que ça ne sort pas de Poudlard pour l'instant, je m'en fiche. Grâce à ça, les autres garçons ont arrêté de m'inviter au bal.  
— Tu te souviens où aura lieu la Cérémonie du Souvenir ?  
Lily jura vivement d'une manière que sa mère aurait fortement désapprouvée. L'événement devait avoir lieu dans le parc même de l'école de Sorcellerie. Et ses parents seraient bien évidemment présents.


	11. 2022/2023 25 ans après

Scorpius tendit la main vers le Vif d'Or que sa petite amie portait autour du cou et fit tourner le pendentif entre ses doigts. Il semblait ne pas remarquer la rougeur qui était apparue sur les joues de la jeune fille.  
— Je suis content que tu portes mon cadeau tous les jours, mon attrapeuse préférée. Mais je crois qu'il manque quelque chose...

Étonnée, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui tendit alors une petite boîte, tout en lui disant :  
— Joyeux anniversaire, Lily !

Les yeux pétillants, elle le remercia et ouvrit la boîte. Celle-ci contenait une paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties à son pendentif. La Gryffondor fit un grand sourire, embrassa tendrement son petit ami et accrocha les bijoux à ses oreilles.

  
****************

  
— Comme vos directeurs de Maison vous l'ont rappelé hier soir, la Cérémonie du Souvenir se tiendra cet après-midi à quinze heures, annonça le professeur Brown juste avant que le déjeuner ne commence, le 2 mai. Les représentants des quatre Maisons, vous viendrez avec moi immédiatement après le repas. Pendant ce temps, chacun rejoindra sa Salle Commune pour aller se préparer. Je compte non seulement sur les Préfets, mais aussi sur tous les Sixième et tous les Septième année pour que personne ne se perde en route et que chaque élève porte un uniforme impeccable et soit correctement coiffé avant quatorze heures. Vos directeurs de Maison iront vous chercher à ce moment-là, ne leur donnez pas l'occasion de vous ôter des points. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour faire honneur à sa Maison et à Poudlard.

Lorsque Neville Londubat vint chercher ses Gryffondor, tous étaient prêts et l'attendaient en bavardant gaiement. Il inspecta soigneusement ses troupes et leur rappela d'une voix ferme que l'heure était grave, qu'il s'agissait de commémorer une guerre terrible qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes sorcières et moldues. Il leur demanda donc de bien vouloir s'abstenir de frivolités devant les officiels et les anciens combattants qui arrivaient.

Ceux-ci étaient justement entre Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard, à bord des diligences. À leur grand regret, la plupart d'entre eux voyait parfaitement bien les sombrals qui tiraient les véhicules.

Ginny Potter cachait soigneusement son émotion derrière un visage calme. Un échange de regards avec Harry lui apprit que son mari n'était pas dupe et partageait la même émotion qu'elle. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds à Poudlard. Lors de la commémoration des dix ans de la victoire, Lily était encore un nouveau-né et James n'avait pas cinq ans. Albus et lui, au milieu de tous leurs cousins et des enfants de leurs connaissances, avaient joyeusement animé le solennel événement. Les journaux avaient ensuite titré sur l'espoir que représentait, pour le monde sorcier, la génération née après la guerre.

James travaillait, maintenant, et Albus quitterait Poudlard à la fin de l'année suivante. Même son bébé n'en était plus un depuis longtemps. Ginny ne put retenir un soupir, en passant les grilles de l'école. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Harry. Comme le temps avait passé vite ! Ils avaient quitté l'école de Sorcellerie vingt-quatre ans plus tôt, leurs ASPIC en poche. Bien plus joyeux, malgré la mélancolie de ce départ, qu'ils ne l'avaient été l'année précédente, après la Bataille finale au si lourd prix... L'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch sentait combien son époux était ému. Elle devinait qu'une faible culpabilité le taraudait encore. Elle avait tout fait pour lutter contre celle-ci, mais n'y était jamais complètement parvenue.

  
****************

  
Les calèches déposèrent tous les invités devant les grandes portes de Poudlard. Ils furent alors conduits vers le parc. Toute l'école se trouvait rassemblée auprès de la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Juste devant celle-ci, on apercevait la stèle érigée à la mémoire des combattants et des victimes de la guerre. Les élèves étaient regroupés par Maison. Ginny laissa courir son regard sur eux, cherchant chez les Serdaigle et, surtout, chez les Gryffondor, sa famille. Elle aimait beaucoup ses neveux et nièces mais pas autant que ses enfants, qui la remplissaient de fierté.

Albus arborait un air grave, particulièrement conscient de ce qu'ils commémoraient. Autant le jeune homme ressemblait à son père, autant Lily ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère. Certes, elle avait la rousseur caractéristique des Weasley. La même teinte que sa mère, lumineuse et flamboyante, bien plus claire que l'auburn de sa grand-mère paternelle. Mais, alors que les cheveux de Ginny étaient lisses, ceux de sa fille ondulaient en grosses boucles souples. Les yeux de l'adolescente étaient du même bleu clair que ceux de son oncle Ron, tandis que ceux de sa mère étaient marrons. Et, si ses yeux avaient la même courbure que les siens, son visage, lui, avait indubitablement la même forme que celui de Harry.

Elles étaient beaucoup plus proches, en revanche, au niveau du caractère. Lily était une jeune fille pleine de confiance en elle, qui savait profiter de la vie et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Ginny se tourna vers son mari, qui regardait aussi la jeune Gryffondor. Harry était très fier de sa fille, qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas près d'arriver, celle-ci était épanouie et avait fait siennes les valeurs de sa famille. Il avait toute confiance en sa benjamine, qui était une adolescente sans problème.

Mrs Potter remarqua avec plaisir Anwenn Kendal juste à côté de son fils. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille, qui le lui rendait bien. Elle pensa observer la direction des regards de Lily, espérant apercevoir le petit ami de celle-ci. Mais sa fille se tenait bien droite et bien sage, observant les officiels et non les autres élèves. Ginny retint un sourire. Cela ressemblait tellement à sa benjamine ! Celle-ci comptait peut-être leur présenter son petit ami juste après la cérémonie. Ou bien alors elle voulait faire une entrée remarquée au bal, auquel cas se garderait-elle sûrement de s'afficher auparavant aux côtés du garçon qu'elle fréquentait.

Hestia Jones, qui était Ministre de la Magie, venait de prendre place derrière le pupitre, afin de commencer son discours. Elle parla du courage de ceux qui s'étaient engagés pour lutter contre le Mal, de tous les petits et grands gestes qui avaient permis de le vaincre. Elle évoqua aussi les ravages commis par le terrible mage noir et ses sbires et cita en exemple Severus Rogue, qui avait eu le courage de changer de camp, pour montrer qu'il n'était jamais trop tard.

Non loin d'elle se tenait Hermione Granger-Weasley. La Chef du Département de la Justice Magique était déjà pressentie pour succéder à la Ministre, lorsque celle-ci se retirerait, dans quelques années. Ron Weasley était aux côtés de son épouse. Sa sœur se fit la réflexion que le passage des ans lui avait été vraiment favorable. Le Maître de Guilde des Artisans respecté et apprécié de tous était bien loin du jeune homme peu sûr de lui qu'il avait été.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de la directrice de Poudlard de prendre la parole. Eileen Brown raconta tout d'abord que, jeune Maîtresse des Potions chez un apothicaire, elle s'était précipitée à Poudlard dès qu'elle avait entendu parler de la Bataille finale. Elle décrivit le chaos qu'elle y avait découvert et ce qui avait été le plus impressionnant, pour elle : voir des adolescents, certains tout juste majeurs, d'autres encore mineurs, se battre contre des sorciers aguerris et de redoutables créatures. Elle expliqua que cela lui avait donné envie de devenir professeur, et qu'elle était fière et heureuse de l'être encore.

— Oui, il y a vingt-cinq ans, continua-t-elle, des élèves se sont levés pour combattre.  
À ce moment-là, les élèves de chaque Maison s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'un d'entre eux, de septième année, portant une robe de sorcier de la couleur de sa Maison. Rouge pour Gryffondor, vert pour Serpentard, bleu pour Serdaigle et jaune pour Poufsouffle.  
— Combattre pour la justice et la liberté, poursuivit la directrice. Combattre pour protéger les plus jeunes.  
De la même manière s'avancèrent alors quatre Première année, vêtus comme leurs aînés.  
— Les quatre Maisons de Poudlard sont plus fortes lorsqu'elles s'unissent, dit-elle tandis que les huit élèves se rapprochaient pour former un cercle. Au fil des années, j'ai vu les Maisons devenir de plus en plus unies, non plus rivales mais sœurs.  
Les quatre plus jeunes s'avancèrent alors et échangèrent leur place, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Les quatre couleurs se retrouvèrent ainsi davantage mêlées à travers tout le cercle et les huit élèves se prirent la main.

— Chacun des sorciers qui est passé par Poudlard se reconnaît dans l'une ou l'autre de ces quatre Maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, disait encore la directrice, tandis que les huit resserraient leur ronde. Et à travers ces quatre Maisons, c'est l'ensemble des sorciers britanniques qui est représenté.  
Au même moment, les représentants des Maisons avaient levé leurs mains liées, tout en se rapprochant autant que possible les uns des autres. C'est alors que, d'un discret coup de baguette de Michael Kent, le professeur de Métamorphose, chacune des robes de ces élèves devint quadricolore, portant les quatre couleurs symbolisant leurs Maisons dans le même ordre que sur le blason de Poudlard.  
— À travers ces huit jeunes gens, c'est chacun d'entre nous qui va honorer les victimes et les combattants de la dernière guerre, conclut Eileen Brown, tandis qu'une immense gerbe de fleurs, dans les tons de rouge, vert, bleu et jaune, apparaissait entre eux, grâce aux bons soins de Filius Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges, directeur de Serdaigle.

Les représentants des quatre Maisons portèrent alors la gerbe devant le monument aux morts. Tout le monde se recueillit pendant quelques instants, puis les représentants rejoignirent leurs Maisons, tout en conservant leurs robes bariolées. Ils s'installèrent bien en vue, devant leurs camarades.

Ce fut alors au tour de Harry Potter de s'avancer afin de faire un discours. Il cita en exemple plusieurs des combattants et affirma que le rôle de chacun avait été décisif. Il parla longuement de Severus Rogue, Mangemort devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix par amour, afin de montrer qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour choisir le Bien. Il évoqua aussi tous ceux qui avaient protégé des nés-Moldus ou des Moldus durant l'Année des Ténèbres, parfois au prix de leur vie, et célébra leur courage. Ginny remarqua que Lily et Hugo s'échangèrent un regard de connivence, durant ce discours. Elle devina qu'ils y voyaient la patte d'Hermione.

  
****************

  
Après la cérémonie était prévu un temps libre, où les enfants des officiels et des anciens combattants invités pouvaient prendre le temps de discuter avec eux. Les Potter et les Weasley se rassemblèrent dans un coin tranquille du parc. Roxanne en tête, tous les cousins serrèrent George dans leurs bras. Ils savaient tous combien il avait souffert de la mort de son jumeau, survenue exactement vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Même s'il s'était fait un devoir de continuer à rire et faire rire, en hommage à son frère, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Et les nombreux récits des adultes faisaient regretter à la nouvelle génération de ne pas avoir pu connaître leur oncle Fred.

Petit à petit, des groupes se mélangèrent. Les Finnigan vinrent saluer les Potter. Lily en profita pour attirer sa mère à l'écart avec Erin, Eamon et Albus. Ils se mirent alors à parler Quidditch. Les trois joueurs de Gryffondor décrivirent avec force détails l'amélioration considérable du jeu des Serdaigle. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'avouer qu'elle était fière de sa nièce. Elle interrogea ensuite longuement ses enfants et le jeune capitaine sur les points forts et les points faibles de chacun des équipiers rouge et or. Elle leur indiqua ensuite quelques techniques qui pouvaient s'adapter et suggéra à Eamon la lecture de deux ouvrages sur le sujet, qu'elle savait présents à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

  
****************

  
Le soir venu, Lily et Scorpius se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe vide comme à leur habitude.

— Heureusement que Rose nous a mis en garde à temps, pour le Tabou !  
— Oui, nous devons une fière chandelle à ta cousine, sur ce coup-là. Personne n'a pu leur en parler.  
— Maintenant qu'il est renforcé, nous sommes même tranquilles jusqu'à notre entrée dans la salle de bal.  
— Mais dis-moi, Lily, est-ce ton petit ami ou le capitaine de Serpentard qui doit être jaloux ?  
— Jaloux ? De quoi ?  
— Je t'ai vu parler avec ta mère et le capitaine de Gryffondor.  
— Oh ! Je pourrais te répondre que c'est le frère d'une de mes meilleures amies et le fils d'amis de mes parents.  
— Et tu sais très bien que cette réponse ne suffirait pas à me berner. Je suis trop Serpentard et je te connais trop pour ça.  
Elle sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez.  
— Exactement. Rassure-toi, Scorp, le petit ami n'a rien à craindre. Je n'en dirais pas autant du capitaine de Serpentard...

  
****************

  
Lily luttait contre le sommeil. La voix de Binns, le professeur fantôme d'Histoire de la Magie, était particulièrement soporifique. Passées les premières minutes du cours, où elle notait soigneusement le thème afin de pouvoir le travailler et apprendre par elle-même, il lui était généralement très difficile de se concentrer. Tout à coup, un bruit éveilla son attention. Ailis, qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche, venait de glousser. La jeune rousse redressa la tête et observa son amie du coin de l'œil. Elle s'aperçut que celle-ci lui tournait presque le dos. Elle était en grande conversation avec son petit ami, Jack Newman, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et laissait échapper de temps en temps un petit rire discret. Lily tourna la tête vers Erin. Elle aussi avait entendu les gloussements et s'y intéressait.

— Peut-on partager la cause de votre hilarité ?  
— On parle du dernier cours d'Etudes des Moldus, répondit Ailis.  
— Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? interrogea Erin.  
— On a parlé des méthodes ménagères moldues, on a d'ailleurs un devoir à faire sur les différences entre les méthodes sorcières et moldues. Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils conservent leur nourriture dans des boîtes froides au nom étrange de réfigolateur ? gloussa la jeune fille.  
— Réfrigérateur, corrigea machinalement Lily. Oui, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de sort de conservation.  
— Mais c'est fou, ça, alors ils mangent froid ? s'étonna Erin.  
— Non, répondit Lily, ils ont d'autres appareils pour réchauffer les plats. Ma tante Audrey est une Moldue, donc mon oncle Percy et elle en ont chez eux. Elle fait toute sa cuisine à la moldue et utilise non seulement un réfrigérateur, mais aussi un congélateur.  
— Ah oui, intervint Jack, c'est pour transformer la nourriture en glace, c'est ça ?  
La benjamine des Potter opina.  
— Et il y avait quoi d'autre, sinon ? intervint l'Irlandaise.  
— On a parlé aussi de l'apiléteur.  
— Tu veux dire l'épilateur ? s'étonna Lily.  
— Euh peut-être...  
— Ça sert à quoi, ton truc ?  
— Ben à manger la poussière par terre !  
Lily gloussa à son tour.  
— Ah non, rien à voir avec un épilateur ! C'est un aspirateur, ça !  
— Ta tante en a un aussi ?  
— Oui, mais elle ne s'en sert quasiment jamais. C'est mon oncle Percy qui fait le ménage, c'est bien plus pratique et rapide à la baguette. Ma cousine Molly aussi, depuis qu'elle est majeure.

  
****************

  
En route vers le stade pour l'un de leurs entraînements d'attrapeurs, Lily raconta à Scorpius qu'Anwenn Kendal, la petite amie d'Albus, lui avait dit qu'ils avaient réalisé de l'Amortentia en cours de Potions.

— Et toi, Scorp, tu as senti quoi ?  
— Mmmmh... ça sentait le Quidditch.  
— Le Quidditch ?  
— Oui. Et plus particulièrement le Vif d'Or. Avec une note de cordon de cuir, dit-il d'un air dégagé.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son petit ami et l'observa avec un sourire en coin. Il avait justement gardé comme porte-bonheur le cordon de cuir qu'elle avait utilisé pour attacher ses cheveux, à la fin du précédent match...

  
****************

  
Lorsque Lily rejoignit Scorpius, le samedi soir, dans une pièce vide non loin de la Grande Salle, il prit l'une des mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes et lui dit sur un ton charmeur :  
— Je savais déjà que j'allais au bal avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Je suis ravi de voir qu'elle est aussi la plus élégante.  
— Vil flatteur ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en lui tapotant le nez, ses yeux rieurs démentant ses paroles. Je ne voudrais pas faire enfler davantage tes chevilles, Scorp, mais tu es superbe, habillé comme ça.  
Le jeune homme portait une robe de sorcier de soirée gris perle, parfaitement bien coupée. Il remercia sa petite amie et l'embrassa.

— Bon, on lève le Tabou au signal de Neville, pour qu'ils puissent parler de nous, et il ne nous restera qu'à aller observer les réactions à notre entrée ensemble, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.  
— Tout bien réfléchi, et si je t'enlevais maintenant, que je t'épousais et que nous allions vivre ensemble loin, très loin de toutes ces vieilles histoires ? lui suggéra-t-il sur un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.  
— Ah, la couardise des Serpentard face aux épreuves... répondit-elle sur un ton faussement navré, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  
— Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas capable d'être courageux ! rétorqua-t-il en redressant fièrement le menton. Mais sérieusement, Lily, je crois que je pourrais le faire... fit-il tout en l'enserrant dans ses bras et en déposant plusieurs petits baisers sur son visage.  
— Allons, Scorpius, redescends sur terre ! Je viens d'avoir quinze ans et tu es à peine majeur ! Nous n'avons pas fini nos études à Poudlard, de quoi vivrions-nous ?  
Il l'embrassa et ils n'en parlèrent plus.

Un peu plus tard, tandis qu'ils parlaient des cavaliers de leurs meilleurs amis, pour ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait, la jeune fille sentit chauffer la bague qu'elle portait à la main droite. Son parrain lui signalait ainsi qu'ils pouvaient faire leur entrée.

— Prête à descendre dans l'arène affronter les dragons, Potter ? demanda alors Scorpius d'un ton sérieux et froid, derrière lequel Lily sentit son appréhension.  
— Prête, Malefoy ! répondit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je crois que je te suivrais n'importe où, alors une salle de bal, ce n'est rien du tout ! lança-t-elle dans une tentative de plaisanterie.  
— Attention à ce que tu dis, jolie lionne, je pourrais te prendre au mot... fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Et tâchons d'oublier que cette salle de bal n'est pas n'importe quelle salle de bal.

Vérifiant une dernière fois les instructions notées sur un parchemin, ils levèrent ensemble le Tabou qu'ils avaient posé sur leur relation. Le Serpentard offrit ensuite galamment son bras à la Gryffondor, qui posa sa main dessus. Ils échangèrent un petit baiser, puisèrent du courage dans les yeux l'un de l'autre puis se composèrent une expression neutre avec un sourire de façade. Ils s'approchèrent alors des portes de la Grande Salle, entièrement aménagée pour le bal, et pénétrèrent dans l'immense pièce.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le centre de la salle, peu après un couple de Poufsouffle de la même année que la jeune fille, le regard de Lily croisa celui de son oncle Ron, qui portait un verre à ses lèvres pour boire. Elle crut apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur d'affection qui se mua en incrédulité, avant que le Maître de Guilde ne se mette à recracher ce qu'il venait de boire, sous le coup de la surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire de Ron le Maître de Guilde des Artisans ou d'Audrey Weasley une Moldue. Rendons à César ce qui est à César : en se basant sur les indications données par JKR, Alixe l'a écrit de manière tout à fait convaincante dans sa fic post-tome 7. Je recommande la lecture de sa saga, qui couvre la période séparant le dernier chapitre du tome 7 de l'épilogue, Les Survivants, Les Bâtisseurs et Les Réformateurs. Des heures d'une lecture plaisante et passionnante, globalement respectueuse du canon.
> 
> D'autre part, je n'ai pas choisi le nom de Jack Newman au hasard : c'est celui d'un pédiatre canadien mondialement connu comme un spécialiste de l'allaitement. J'ai déjà eu l'honneur de dîner avec ce grand monsieur. Si vous vous intéressez au sujet de l'allaitement, je vous invite vivement à chercher son nom sur le web, il a notamment écrit des feuillets informatifs complets et accessibles à tous.


	12. 2022/2023 Le bal de la Victoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le petit blabla de la bêta-lectrice d'avant lecture : "Chers lecteurs de DameLicorne, allez chercher du popcorn et un soda, un chocolat chaud et un cookie, ce qui vous fait envie. Installez vous confortablement et savourez. N'allez pas trop vite, n'essayez pas de sauter des phrases... Vous allez vous régaler, je vous le garantis ! ;) Bonne lecture ! ^^ "

2022/2023 Le bal de la Victoire

Ron Weasley était ravi de la soirée qui commençait tout juste. Le monde sorcier fêtait vingt-cinq ans de paix, lui fêtait surtout vingt-cinq ans de tranquillité. Il était bien content que les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser, Hermione, Harry et lui, soient bien loin derrière eux. Même les conflits qu'il avait eus à gérer, en tant que Maître de Guilde, lui semblaient presque une récréation, en comparaison avec leur adolescence tourmentée.

Il observa à nouveau Hermione, assise à sa gauche, qui discutait passionnément avec Terry Boot d'un récent décret d'application du Département de la Justice. Ron avait toujours aimé la voir s'enflammer ainsi. Il était fier d'être marié à une telle sorcière. Elle lui semblait de plus en plus belle au fil des années. Et dire que leurs enfants approchaient déjà de la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard ! Merlin merci, ils n'avaient pas eu d'épreuves terribles à traverser, eux, et leur père en éprouvait une grande satisfaction. C'était notamment pour cela qu'ils s'étaient battus, après tout, et que Harry, son meilleur ami, presque son frère, s'était engagé comme Auror.

Ron ressentit pourtant à nouveau une légère pointe de culpabilité en repensant à la première rentrée de sa fille. Il ne l'imaginait tellement pas aller ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses plaisanteries sur le sujet. Or Rose, elle, l'avait pris au sérieux. Et lorsqu'Hermione, furieuse, lui avait lu la lettre que leur fille n'avait osé adresser qu'à elle, où elle avouait avec tristesse avoir été répartie à Serdaigle, et demandait timidement si son père l'aimerait toujours, il s'était senti mal. Très mal. Aussi mal, peut-être, que lorsqu'il avait abandonné les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, en plein milieu de leur quête des Horcruxes.

Il s'était aussitôt traité d'imbécile et de crétin devant sa femme et son fils qui, lui, n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Pour se faire pardonner et éviter de faire davantage de bêtises, il avait demandé conseil à Hermione pour l'aider à rattraper les choses. Il avait donc choisi, dans une bijouterie du Chemin de Traverse, un très bel aigle en argent monté en pendentif, avec sa chaîne. Il l'avait ensuite envoyé à sa fille, avec une lettre où il s'excusait platement et lui assurait qu'il était fier d'elle, qu'elle était dans une excellente Maison et qu'il était sûr qu'elle ferait une Serdaigle remarquable et que, correction apportée sur suggestion de son épouse, quoi qu'elle fasse, le plus important pour lui était qu'elle soit heureuse.

Rose avait été complètement rassurée et, aux vacances de Noël, avait sauté au cou de son père dès sa descente du train. Elle s'était par la suite montrée une élève brillante, bien que pas aussi douée que sa mère. Ron s'était toujours montré très fier de sa petite Serdaigle. Il la trouvait particulièrement ravissante, ce soir-là, et surveillait attentivement mais discrètement Alec McKinnon. Il connaissait le petit ami de sa fille et avait toute confiance en lui, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bien moins sérieux, Hugo avait choisi une cavalière dont les parents, Moldus, étaient forcément absents, ce soir-là.

Une seule ombre gâchait le tableau de cette soirée, aux yeux du marchand de farces et attrapes. En effet, il avait vu, avec horreur, Drago Malefoy s'asseoir avec eux. L'ancien Serpentard ne semblait pas plus ravi que ses vieux adversaires de partager la même table. Ron avait failli lui demander méchamment ce qu'il faisait là, mais un coup de coude d'Hermione dans les côtes l'en avait dissuadé. Ron crut voir un sourire malicieux sur le visage de Neville, qui les observait, mais se reprit. Celui-ci avait beau avoir énormément évolué, depuis le garçon timide et balourd qu'il avait été, il restait un ami loyal et sympathique qui ne leur ferait certainement pas de coup bas.

Harry et Drago échangèrent quelques politesses, avant de se tourner vers les autres convives pour discuter. Heureusement, ceux-ci étaient davantage au goût de Ron Weasley. Outre Hermione et lui-même se trouvaient Harry et Ginny Potter, les deux personnes dont ils étaient le plus proche. Neville et Hannah Londubat, qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup, se tenaient en face d'eux. Le Maître de Guilde connaissait aussi Terry Boot, qui était de la même année qu'eux et avait été à Serdaigle, mais pas sa femme, Orla, qui était en train de discuter avec Astoria Malefoy.

  
****************

  
Ron porta un verre à ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux dérivaient vers la porte de la Grande Salle, où apparaissait une chevelure rousse. Il reconnut avec plaisir sa nièce Lily quand, brusquement, il remarqua le cavalier de celle-ci. Le fils de Malefoy ! Ron recracha aussitôt ce qu'il était en train d'avaler, horrifié. Lily Potter entrait dans la salle de bal au bras de Scorpius Malefoy ! Espérant avoir la berlue, le commerçant se pinça, mais la vision ne changea pas. Il vit les deux jeunes gens se diriger vers l'une des tables rondes destinées aux élèves et dit alors, d'une voix blanche, à son entourage qui lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait :  
— Vous... vous... vous les avez vus ?  
— Qui ça ? demanda sa femme.  
— Lily... Lily et... et...

Il lança alors un regard torve en direction de Drago Malefoy puis de la table où allaient prendre place les jeunes gens. Tous les regards de ses voisins de table convergèrent aussitôt vers Lily et Scorpius. Harry sembla stupéfixé et Drago blêmit. Ron fit mine de se lever mais Ginny le retint.  
— Toi, tu as intérêt à laisser ta nièce tranquille, lui dit-elle d'une voix calme, tout en le menaçant du regard.  
— Mais... mais... elle...  
Hermione lui redonna un coup de coude.

Harry et Drago se fixaient furieusement, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis Poudlard. Neville avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. Terry et Orla Boot ne semblaient pas comprendre grand chose à ce qui se passait. Quant à Hannah Londubat, elle souriait discrètement, comprenant quel était le spectacle divertissant que son mari lui avait annoncé. En observant leurs époux, Astoria, Ginny et Hermione secouèrent la tête d'un air navré.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, ils ne sortent pas ensemble, glissa cette dernière pour calmer le jeu.  
— Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? lui demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'Hannah était la seule à remarquer les efforts de plus en plus importants que son mari devait fournir pour ne pas rire.  
— Regarde la distance entre eux. En entrant, elle avait simplement posé sa main sur son bras. Ils se tiennent beaucoup plus loin l'un de l'autre que ne le font des amoureux, vous pouvez comparer, expliqua-t-elle, avant de désigner d'autres couples.  
Les messieurs observèrent mais restèrent dubitatifs.

— Scorpius joue au Quidditch ? demanda poliment Ginny à Astoria.  
— Oui, il est attrapeur.  
Mrs Potter retint difficilement un large sourire et se força à dire d'un ton détaché :  
— Oh, comme Lily. Sans doute est-ce ce qui les a incités à aller au bal ensemble.

Les trois hommes semblèrent respirer mieux. Cependant, Harry et Drago continuaient à se fusiller du regard, tandis que Ron fixait les jeunes gens d'un œil torve. Hannah sortit discrètement sa baguette sous la table et lança un sort informulé vers son mari. Celui-ci put reprendre contenance, tout signe extérieur d'hilarité disparu. Neville remercia sa femme en posant tendrement sa main sur la sienne.

— Lily est très jolie, glissa Astoria Malefoy avec un sourire.  
— Scorpius est très élégant, lui répondit Ginny en lui souriant à son tour.  
— Rose m'a raconté que c'étaient les deux meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard, intervint Hermione.  
Leurs mères ne purent retenir un sourire de fierté. Drago intervint alors, de sa voix traînante :  
— Elle est à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose, Potter contre Malefoy...

Astoria posa sa main sur le bras de son mari et lui dit fermement :  
— Mais ils ne sont pas vous, Drago. Laisse-les vivre leur vie.  
Ginny, Hermione et les Londubat approuvèrent avec le sourire, tandis que les Boot n'osaient prendre parti.

  
****************

  
Lily et Scorpius s'étaient attablés avec Rose et Alec, Hugh Boot et Drenka O'Reilly, sa cavalière, ainsi que quelques autres. Ils n'avaient rien manqué de la tension régnant à la table de leurs parents.

— J'avais failli oublier que nos pères n'ont jamais vraiment été amis, fit Lily sur un ton sarcastique.  
— J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient plutôt rivaux, à Poudlard, poursuivit Scorpius de la même manière.  
— Enfin bon, soupira Lily d'une manière affectée, ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient détestés, non plus.  
— En effet, répondit Scorpius en roulant exagérément des yeux vers le plafond magique. Et tu imagines si, en plus, il y avait eu un mage noir qui avait tenté de recruter l'un des deux pendant que l'autre essayait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire...  
— Ça aurait probablement été problématique, si ça avait été le cas.  
— Ils auraient sans doute été contrariés de nous voir ensemble.  
Ils poursuivirent ainsi pendant quelques instants, sous les rires de leurs camarades.  
— Mon père semble au bord de l'apoplexie, intervint Rose, que la situation amusait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si j'étais à la place de ma cousine !  
— Et encore, ils n'ont rien vu ! répliqua Scorpius. Pour l'instant, ils savent seulement que Lily est ma cavalière...

  
****************

  
Le repas fut, évidemment, délicieux. Trois hommes, cependant, mangeaient sans faire attention à la saveur du contenu de leurs assiettes, ni à la conversation des autres convives. Trop obnubilés par deux élèves qui, eux, semblaient beaucoup s'amuser avec leurs camarades. Ginny et Hermione, quant à elles, discutaient aimablement avec Astoria, les Boot et les Londubat.

Les professeurs ouvrirent ensuite le bal, rapidement suivis par la plupart des adultes. Les élèves mirent un peu plus de temps à se lancer, intimidés par la danse ou leurs cavaliers. Lily et Scorpius avaient patiemment attendu que la piste de danse soit suffisamment investie par leurs camarades pour se lancer à leur tour. Lorsque la musique devint un slow, les deux jeunes gens firent attention à calquer leur attitude sur celle de leurs camarades qui étaient allés au bal entre amis, plutôt que de ceux qui étaient venus en couple.

— On dirait que ton oncle s'approche, Lily, déclara Scorpius, amusé, au bout de quelques instants.  
— Effectivement, répondit la jeune fille. Ma tante ne semble pas apprécier plus que cela.  
— Non, effectivement. Mais elle a un sourire en coin.  
— Elle doit avoir une idée, alors, répondit Lily en riant.  
— Elle l'a envoyé au buffet ! s'exclama le Serpentard, abasourdi, en voyant Ron Weasley se diriger vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle l'a juste envoyé au buffet, et ça a marché ?  
— Avec oncle Ron, oui. Elle va sûrement le rejoindre d'ici peu, engager la conversation avec untel ou unetelle, intégrer oncle Ron à la discussion et l'empêcher de revenir danser, fit-elle d'un ton badin.

L'orchestre avait changé de registre et jouait un morceau de rock. Lily et Scorpius dansaient en rythme, le jeune homme s'amusant à la faire tournoyer autour de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son père qui se déhanchait sur la piste avec sa mère et se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Fort heureusement, il avait hérité des talents de danseur d'Astoria et cette dernière avait exigé qu'il les entretienne. Le jeune homme se mit à remercier intérieurement tous les professeurs de danse qu'il avait subis jusqu'alors, en voyant sa mère entraîner son père d'un côté tandis que Lily et lui se dirigeaient vers un autre côté en se trémoussant.

— Tu as vu mon père, Lily ?  
— Non...  
— Il a tenté de nous rejoindre. Ma mère l'a fait danser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle.  
— C'est pour ça que tu m'entraînais par ici, alors !  
— Exactement ! Et... Oh !  
— Qu'y a-t-il ?  
— Et bien... Tu avais raison ! Ton oncle est maintenant en grande discussion avec Mr Shackelbolt, notre précédent Ministre de la Magie !  
Lily se mit à rire. Elle connaissait bien sa tante.

Après avoir fait une pause pour se rafraîchir au buffet, Scorpius entraîna à nouveau sa petite amie au milieu des danseurs. L'orchestre avait opté, cette fois-ci, pour une valse. Chacun d'eux observait aux alentours, l'air de rien, pour voir si l'un des trois hommes tentait à nouveau de les aborder en musique. Et effectivement, Harry s'approchait, accompagné de Ginny qui levait les yeux au ciel et chuchotait rapidement des directives à son mari. Que ce dernier ne semblait pas écouter le moins du monde.

— Ah, Lily, ma chérie ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'il approchait du jeune couple.  
— Oui, Papa ? fit celle-ci en notant qu'il avait provisoirement abandonné sa mère.  
— Tu passes une bonne soirée, ma puce ?  
— Oui, oui, et...  
— Aaaah, Harry ! s'exclama une voix bourrue.   
Harry se retourna et découvrit Hagrid, le regard plus pétillant que jamais. L'espace d'un instant, il crut avoir à nouveau onze ans et se trouver dans un phare perdu dans la tempête.  
— Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas passé me voir.  
— Oui, Hagrid, mais je...  
— Allons par ici, Harry, il ne faut pas gêner les jeunes danseurs, continua le demi-géant sur un ton débonnaire.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent celui-ci entraîner le Survivant à l'écart. Ginny passa à proximité d'eux sans les regarder. Toutefois, ils l'entendirent clairement dire que son époux était bon pour une série de gâteaux trop cuits et une tasse de thé géante, ce qui les fit rire.

— Ta mère est géniale, Lily !  
— Merci. Je lui dirai, répondit la jeune fille, rayonnante.  
— Merlin, les femmes sont tout de même dangereusement efficaces, autour de nous ! Je commence à avoir peur pour mon avenir personnel... déclara Scorpius sur un ton malicieux.  
— Comme si ça te surprenait vraiment, Scorp !  
— Certes. Certes... Lily ?  
— Oui ?  
— J'ai envie de t'embrasser.  
— Moi aussi. Mais c'est trop tôt. Je préfère attendre qu'ils soient tous réunis. Vraiment.  
— Oui. Moi aussi...

Et il l'entraîna dans une nouvelle danse.

  
****************

  
Bien plus tard, il ne restait quasiment plus que des élèves parmi les danseurs, les adultes étant en grande majorité retournés à leurs tables. Lily et Scorpius faisaient une pause et discutaient avec Michael Nott et sa cavalière, June Belby, gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle et en sixième année comme les deux garçons. Le capitaine de Serpentard remarqua que sa petite amie tapotait machinalement sur la table au rythme de la musique. Il se leva alors et, un sourire au coin des lèvres, se pencha très cérémonieusement vers elle pour l'inviter à danser.

Après quelques tours sur la piste, elle lui sourit nerveusement et lui dit :  
— Je crois que l'on peut passer à l'étape suivante, Scorpius, ils ne nous quittent pas des yeux...  
— Vu la joie et l'enthousiasme qui se lisent sur le visage de nos pères et de ton oncle, je sens qu'ils vont être encore plus ravis...  
— Bah, ils finiront bien par s'y faire... On ne va pas se cacher éternellement.  
— Tu sembles prendre cela avec tant d'insouciance ! Tu ne crains pas leur réaction ?  
— Et toi ? Tu as peur ?  
— Peur, moi ? Non ! Mais je ne dirais pas que je n'appréhende pas un peu... Cependant, quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils fassent, Lily, je m'en contre-fiche, ça ne changera rien pour moi.   
Sans cesser de danser, le Serpentard s'interrompit un moment, tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air grave.  
— Ça ne changera rien pour moi, ma Lily, parce que je t'aime...

Et, sur cet aveu, qu'il avait fini presque dans un souffle, Scorpius se pencha vers Lily pour l'embrasser.

  
****************

  
— On dirait bien qu'ils sortent ensemble, finalement, déclara Ginny sur un ton badin, tandis que Harry et Drago recrachaient leurs verres simultanément.  
— Cela ne semble pas dater d'aujourd'hui, intervint Hannah avec un sourire, tandis que Neville cachait sa bouche avec sa serviette.  
— En effet, opina Astoria. Ça ne ressemble pas à un premier baiser.  
— Je me demande depuis combien de temps ils sortent ensemble, s'interrogea Hermione. Plusieurs semaines ? Plusieurs mois ?  
Trois paires d'yeux les avada-kedavrisèrent aussitôt du regard. Elles ne s'en émurent pas et échangèrent un regard complice.

À la table du professeur Brown, en revanche, on pouvait apercevoir un sorcier tout ému. Hagrid sortit de l'une de ses poches un mouchoir à carreaux de la taille d'une nappe, avec lequel il se tamponna les yeux. Il repensait à la visite que les deux jeunes gens lui avaient faite, à Pré-au-Lard, et se félicitait intérieurement d'être à l'origine de leur relation.

— Al ! Albus ! Viens donc un peu par là ! s'écria Harry d'une voix altérée, en apercevant son cadet qui passait non loin de là.  
Anwenn à son bras, il s'approcha aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en remarquant les expressions arborées par les personnes assises à cette table. Elle suivit alors leur regard.  
— Je te laisse en famille, Al... Surtout, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, si tu as besoin de moi, lui souffla-t-elle, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec sa meilleure amie, Juliet Thomas, une petite brune métisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ça, c'est court, trop court ? Mon chapitre était beaucoup trop long... Je l'ai donc scindé en deux.
> 
> La scène où ils sont sur la piste de danse, et où Ron, Drago et Harry tentent de les rejoindre n'est pas due à ma plume, mais à celle de Steamboat Willie, ma beta. Je n'ai fait que retoucher pour y mettre ma patte, j'ai trouvé ce qu'elle avait écrit génial.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous aurez la suite et fin du bal la semaine prochaine, promis ! Le titre sera "Astoria Malefoy". Saurez-vous deviner pourquoi ?


	13. 2022/2023 Astoria Malefoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le petit blabla de la beta-lectrice d'avant lecture : "J'espère que vous aviez gardé du popcorn, mmh ?"

2022/2023 Astoria Malefoy

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lily fit un large sourire à Scorpius. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.  
— Moi aussi, je t'aime... Ils peuvent bien dire ou faire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne changera rien pour moi non plus... J'ai juste envie qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles, avec leurs vieilles histoires !  
Et elle se dressa sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

  
****************

  
Avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question à son fils, Ron sembla se réveiller de son ébahissement.  
— Notre petite Lily sort avec le fils de cette raclure de Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement avant de se mettre à jurer, ne laissant pas à Hermione la possibilité de réagir.  
— Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ou d'insulter ma famille, la Belette, rétorqua Drago d'une voix traînante et glaciale. Et ne va surtout pas imaginer que ça me fait plaisir de voir mon unique fils avec la fille du Survivant, finit-il avec énormément d'ironie sur le dernier mot.  
Harry avait alors bondi en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à parler, mais le Maître de Guilde l'avait une nouvelle fois devancé.  
— Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils t'ont invité pour tes exploits durant la guerre, Malefoy ! cracha-t-il.  
Tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de la table se tendirent aussitôt. Drago voulut se lever mais Astoria l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras.  
— Oh mais rassure-toi, Weasley, répondit l'ancien Serpentard de la même voix traînante et glaciale. Je n'ai été invité ici qu'au titre de cavalier de ma chère épouse, dit-il en enserrant la main de celle-ci entre les siennes.

Aussitôt, les Potter et les Weasley dévisagèrent Astoria Malefoy, interloqués. Hermione avait les sourcils froncés, ne se rappelant pas que celle-ci tienne un rôle particulier, dans la société sorcière, qui ait incité à l'inviter. Neville Londubat, quant à lui, contenait à nouveau difficilement un sourire.  
— Je suis là au même titre que vous, répondit doucement la mère de Scorpius à leur question muette.  
Ce fut au tour de Ginny Potter de froncer les sourcils.  
— Attends... Tu es plus jeune que moi, Astoria, non ?  
— Oui, en effet. Mais je ne suis pas la seule mineure à m'être battue, rétorqua-t-elle en fixant la benjamine des Weasley avec un sourire de connivence. Et je n'étais pas loin d'être majeure, puisque je suis de septembre 1981.  
— Je croyais que tous les Serpentard avaient été soigneusement évacués dès le début, s'étonna Harry.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'étais dans cette Maison ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton franchement amusé, avant d'attraper son verre et d'en boire quelques gorgées tranquillement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione la fixèrent à nouveau, intrigués, tandis que Ginny souriait. Reprenant contenance, Hermione lui répondit :  
— Ta sœur, ton époux et ton fils sont des Serpentard, il nous a semblé logique que tu le sois aussi, je crois.  
— Daphné a été la première Greengrass à aller dans cette Maison, répondit-elle en souriant. Moi, j'étais à Serdaigle.  
— Oui, je me souviens, confirma Ginny.  
Hermione lui sourit en retour et lui dit :  
— Désolée, nous connaissions mieux ta sœur que toi, je crains que nous n'ayons tiré des conclusions hâtives.

— Epouser une ancienne combattante... Joli coup pour se faire bien voir du Ministère, la Fouine, intervint alors Harry.  
— Je ne l'ai pas épousée pour leur plaire, le Balafré, tu peux ranger tes sarcasmes.  
— Oh, vraiment ? continua-t-il pourtant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
Alors que Ginny, mal à l'aise, allait intervenir, c'est Astoria qui le fit, l'air de s'amuser toujours autant.  
— Si tu connaissais notre histoire, Harry, tu ne dirais pas une telle chose.  
Drago sembla soudain gêné et regarda sa femme comme pour lui demander de se taire. Remarquant son manège, Ron posa ses deux coudes sur la table et demanda, du ton doucereux qu'il utilisait avec ses adversaires, lors des réunions de gestion de la Guilde des Artisans :  
— J'aime beaucoup les histoires. Je serais vraiment ravi d'entendre celle-là, Astoria.

Albus était toujours assis sur la chaise que Harry avait invoquée après l'avoir appelé. Il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper mais, connaissant son père, il savait que celui-ci le rappellerait aussi sec s'il tentait de s'éclipser. Il implora sa mère du regard, qui lui répondit par un petit signe d'impuissance. Elle savait que, dès que sa curiosité sur le couple Malefoy serait assouvie, son mari voudrait en savoir plus sur la relation que sa fille entretenait avec leur fils.

— J'ai d'abord maudit Daphné, commença Mrs Malefoy. Avant de finir par la remercier, fit-elle avec un sourire tendre en direction de son mari, qui serra davantage sa main entre les siennes. En fait, tout a commencé après la guerre, lors de ma sixième année à Poudlard. Cette année-là, beaucoup d'élèves ont redoublé celle qu'ils avaient ratée, partiellement ou totalement.  
Ses vis-à-vis opinèrent. Ils se souvenaient très bien de cela. Hermione avait passé et réussi ses ASPIC, déplacés en août, après avoir travaillé d'arrache-pied tout l'été, tandis que Harry était venu faire sa septième année au château avec Ginny, retrouvant notamment Dean Thomas, son camarade de chambre des années précédentes.  
— Ce fut le cas de Drago. Tandis que ma sœur, elle, avait quitté Poudlard. Du coup, elle lui a demandé de me surveiller. Daphné a prétendu qu'elle craignait que je fasse des bêtises, puisque j'avais fait partie de la Résistance et participé à la Bataille finale. Évidemment, lui n'avait aucune envie de surveiller une « gamine ». Alors il a décidé de m'embêter.

En entendant cela, Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.  
— C'est vrai, j'ai tout fait pour embêter Astoria, ça me changeait les idées. Et cette peste ne m'a pas laissé faire et m'a répondu.  
— Après plusieurs mois de vacheries réciproques, il a fini par m'embrasser, par pure provocation. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait prévu que cela changerait nos relations à ce point... Nous sommes sortis ensemble un peu plus tard.  
Drago lança un regard mauvais à ses deux anciens ennemis qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui, tandis que leurs femmes avaient un sourire attendri, bien que légèrement moqueur.

— Nous avons continué à nous fréquenter et, peu après la fin de mes études, Drago m'a demandée en mariage.  
— Ton père en a pensé quoi ? demanda Harry à son ancien ennemi, narquois.  
— À ton avis ? rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard, cinglant. Il s'y est farouchement opposé. Presqu'autant que les parents d'Astoria, continua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Mais ils ont changé d'avis, finalement, constata Ginny sur un ton apaisant.  
— On ne leur a pas laissé le choix, expliqua Astoria avec un petit rire. C'était cela ou nous allions nous marier chez les Moldus, sans eux et contre leur avis. Drago avait même commencé les préparatifs.  
Celui-ci reçut alors plusieurs regards surpris.  
— Eh oui, moi aussi je me suis battu, dans ma vie, asséna-t-il en croisant les bras et en les fixant avec un regard satisfait.

  
****************

  
Le cadet des Potter tenta de profiter de l'émotion pour filer à l'anglaise. Son père se retourna aussitôt vers lui avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.  
— Albus, tu passes une bonne soirée ?  
— Euh... justement, Papa, il ne faudrait pas que je fasse attendre ma cavalière trop longtemps...  
Harry Potter balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main.  
— Allons donc, je suis sûr qu'elle comprend parfaitement que tu aies envie de discuter aimablement avec ta famille. D'ailleurs, Anwenn est elle-même en train de parler avec ses parents. Nous avons donc tout notre temps, finit-il doucement.  
Albus déglutit péniblement et ferma machinalement les yeux un instant, avant de les vriller dans ceux de sa mère, comme un nouvel appel au secours. Ginny lui répondit par un sourire embarrassé.

— Alors, ton année se passe bien, Al ? Pas trop stressé par les examens qui approchent ?  
Le jeune homme répondit succinctement, tout en songeant in petto que ce n'était pas, et de loin, ce qui le stressait le plus à ce moment-là.  
— Et ta sœur ? Rien de particulier à signaler ?  
— Lily a de bons résultats en cours, au Quidditch...  
— Tiens, parlons-en, du Quidditch ! J'ai appris que Malefoy était aussi attrapeur.  
Albus opina.  
— Tu ne trouves pas ça curieux, toi, que deux adversaires aillent ensemble à un bal ?  
— Oh ben ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus adversaires que lors des matchs...  
Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent, tout autour de la table.  
— Comment ça ? demanda Drago, sourcils froncés.  
— En fait... euh... ils s'entraînent ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, toute l'école est au courant...  
Harry échangea un regard consterné avec Ron et Drago.

— Il y a d'autres choses dont tout Poudlard est informé, et que nous ignorons encore ?  
— Maintenant que tu les as vus s'embrasser, non, du moins pas à ma connaissance, Papa, glissa le jeune brun tout en faisant mine de se lever.  
Son père le fit rasseoir d'un geste, augmentant du même coup la largeur du sourire artificiel qu'il arborait.  
— Ah, nous y voilà ! Justement, mon fils chéri, nous nous interrogions. Depuis quand Lily et Scorpius sortent-ils ensemble ? Comment cela se fait-il que personne ne nous en ait informés jusqu'à présent ?  
— Oh... Eh bien... Ce sont deux questions différentes...   
— J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être accroché à tes lèvres. Décharge donc ta conscience, Albus.  
Sa sœur ayant permis, lors d'un Conseil des Cousins, de répondre à toutes les questions de leurs parents sur son couple, le jeune homme se mit à raconter ce qu'il savait, récoltant des exclamations énervées de Harry, Ron et Drago et des sourires attendris ou amusés de la part des autres.

  
****************

  
Les autres Weasley présents dans la salle avaient sursauté en voyant les jeunes gens s'embrasser. Arthur avait même blêmi. Sa propre petite-fille, avec le petit-fils de cette ordure de Lucius ? Le noir sorcier qu'il avait toujours détesté autant que celui-ci le haïssait... Il avait amorcé un mouvement pour se lever, déterminé à séparer les jeunes gens, mais Molly était aussitôt intervenue.

— Laisse leurs parents gérer la situation, Arthur, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.  
— Mais c'est un Malefoy, Molly ! Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables ! Oublierais-tu ce qu'ils ont fait à Ginny ou à Hermione ?  
— C'est ce garçon qui leur a fait du mal ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique.  
Il baissa un peu la tête mais reprit, d'une voix moins assurée :  
— Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Drago était aussi mauvais que Lucius, comment ce Scorpius pourrait-il être meilleur ?  
— Tu connais notre petite Lily. Tu la vois vraiment sortir avec un mage noir ?  
Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et se contenta de surveiller aussi bien les amoureux que la table de leurs parents.

  
****************

  
Lily et Scorpius n'avaient pas cessé de danser, bien plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'avant leur baiser, ne se forçant plus à faire semblant. Ils observaient leurs parents du coin de l'œil et avaient tenté de comprendre la teneur de leurs discussions. L'attitude de leurs mères et d'Hermione les rassura grandement. Ils devinèrent sans peine le moment où l'histoire de Drago et Astoria était arrivée sur le tapis. Et lorsqu'Albus put enfin quitter la table, soulagé, ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par céder à l'insistance des regards posés sur eux et vinrent rejoindre leurs parents. Regards tout aussi indulgents d'un côté que courroucés de l'autre. Hannah Londubat prit l'initiative de commencer la conversation et complimenta la filleule de son mari sur sa tenue.

— Et ce chignon te va très bien aussi, Lily. Tu es devenue une vraie jeune fille.  
— D'ailleurs, il met bien en valeur tes nouvelles boucles d'oreilles, continua Ginny avec un air malicieux. Tu as très bon goût, Scorpius.  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, amusés, et le jeune homme la remercia. La conversation partit ensuite sur leurs études à Poudlard. Neville intervint plusieurs fois, faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les deux de très bons élèves, appréciés aussi bien des professeurs que de leurs condisciples.

Haussant les sourcils, Drago leur demanda de sa voix traînante pourquoi ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur relation plus tôt, et pourquoi avoir choisi le bal. Son fils lui rétorqua de la même manière qu'il aurait vraiment regretté d'avoir manqué la tête qu'ils ont faite en découvrant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il reçut alors des regards noirs de la part de Harry et Ron, tandis que Ginny, Hermione et Astoria échangeaient des regards amusés.  
— Accessoirement, compléta Lily, nous savions qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que vous vous battiez, ici. Vous n'avez plus l'âge de vous lancer des sorts à travers la Grande Salle de Poudlard, finit-elle sarcastiquement, provoquant le rire de Neville.

Harry invita ensuite Scorpius à venir avec lui. Tandis que celui-ci faisait mine de le rejoindre, Drago fronça les sourcils. Il allait s'interposer quand son vieil ennemi lui répondit :  
— T'inquiète, Malefoy, je ne vais pas te l'abîmer, ton héritier. Tu le retrouveras entier. Sauf si c'est un mage noir, évidemment.  
— Tu te crois toujours aussi spirituel, Potter, répondit celui-ci sur son ton habituel, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Son fils se pencha alors vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de lui glisser :  
— N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Lily.  
— N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai répondu, Scorpius, rétorqua-t-elle tout en lui caressant la joue tendrement.  
Le Chef des Aurors soupira intérieurement en entraînant le jeune homme vers un lieu plus calme.

  
****************

  
Scorpius commença avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés :  
— Auriez-vous souhaité m'entretenir à l'écart si je m'appelais Smith ou Carmichael, Monsieur ?  
Harry marqua un infime temps d'arrêt.  
— Je suppose que vous désirez connaître mes intentions par rapport à votre fille.  
L'homme acquiesça.  
— J'aime sincèrement Lily et je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal. C'est quelqu'un de merveilleux et elle est vraiment importante pour moi.

Le père de celle-ci le jaugea du regard un instant, avant de demander sarcastiquement :  
— Et le fait de sortir avec une Potter, c'est important, pour toi ?  
— Je ne sors pas avec une Potter, je sors avec Lily ! rétorqua Scorpius immédiatement, sa réponse claquant comme un coup de fouet. C'est peut-être ce que vous pensez, Mr Potter, mais je ne suis pas sorti avec elle à cause de son nom, de votre nom. Au contraire, c'est plutôt malgré ce nom que je suis sorti avec elle. Je serais avec elle même si elle s'appelait Carmichael ou Smith !  
— J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de me faire croire que tu ne savais pas qu'elle est ma fille.  
— Je savais, en effet, qu'elle est la sœur de James et d'Albus. Et n'importe qui, dans le monde sorcier, sait qu'ils sont vos trois enfants, Monsieur. Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, je savais aussi quels ont été vos rapports, à mon père et vous.  
Harry opina tout en continuant à l'écouter.

— Malgré tout cela, et non à cause de cela, j'ai été attiré par elle. Lily a un tempérament fougueux — je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien — elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et cherche à être reconnue pour elle-même, continua le jeune homme, tandis que son aîné ne retenait qu'à moitié un sourire. Vous savez que nous sommes tous les deux attrapeurs. Lors de notre premier match l'un contre l'autre, elle m'a battu. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis que j'avais intégré l'équipe de Serpentard, deux ans plus tôt. Et quand je l'ai félicitée, me posant en joueur plus expérimenté, elle s'est moquée de moi sans se laisser impressionner !  
L'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor se mit à rire.  
— Je suppose que tu as donc voulu mieux la connaître.  
— Oui. Je lui ai proposé de s'entraîner au Quidditch avec moi, et c'est comme ça que nous sommes passés d'adversaires — ce que nous restons sur le terrain — à amis, puis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.  
Harry Potter observait le jeune homme avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire.

— Si tu la quittes un jour, ce que je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire, surtout ne lui fais pas de mal.  
— Quand on est amoureux, on n'a pas envie de penser à ce genre de choses, Monsieur. Mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à Lily un jour. Et, avant que vous ne me le précisiez, je sais très bien que, si c'était le cas, j'aurais aussitôt à dos tous les Potter, tous les Weasley, ainsi que les Lupin et probablement quelques autres. Je sais cependant que c'est Lily que j'aurais le plus à craindre, elle est une sorcière redoutable — ce qui n'est pas la moindre de ses qualités.

— C'est elle qui t'a entraîné à repondre à mes questions ?  
Scorpius se mit à rire.  
— Non, Monsieur, elle a refusé ! Elle a seulement accepté de me donner un conseil.  
— Lequel ? demanda Harry Potter avec un sourire en coin.  
— Celui d'être naturel, d'être moi.  
À son tour, le père de la jeune fille rit.  
— Lily a toujours parfaitement bien su cerner les gens !  
— Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur, rétorqua Scorpius en souriant.

  
****************

  
Lily profita de leur absence pour aller aux toilettes. Alors qu'elle revenait vers la Grande Salle, elle croisa sa tante Hermione qui lui sourit.  
— Tu m'attendais ?  
— On ne peut rien te cacher.  
— Merci d'avoir éloigné Oncle Ron, tout à l'heure.  
Hermione balaya cela d'un geste de la main.  
— Ton père et lui prennent Scorpius pour son père. Mais, te connaissant, et pour ce que j'ai vu de lui, je pense qu'il est bien loin du Drago que nous avons connu.  
La jeune fille opina.  
— Comment avez-vous fait pour que personne ne soit au courant, en dehors de Poudlard ?

L'attrapeuse fit un sourire en coin.  
— Un Sortilège du Tabou. C'était une idée de Rose, d'ailleurs.  
Mrs Granger-Weasley trouva l'idée excellente et sourit fièrement en pensant à sa fille.  
— À part ça, Lily, ta copine pour qui je t'ai aidée à réaliser un cadeau de Noël, elle ne serait pas attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, par hasard ?  
Celle-ci rougit légèrement, même si elle s'était attendue à ce que sa tante fasse le lien.  
— Surtout, ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie de risquer qu'on nous les retire...  
Hermione la rassura d'un sourire.  
— Si tu as envie d'en parler à ta mère, n'hésite pas, tu ne risques rien de sa part.

  
****************

Lily et Scorpius étaient retournés sur la piste de danse depuis un moment. Ron, Harry et Drago continuaient à ruminer leur amertume. Tout en se fixant du regard furieusement, les deux pères ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser :  
— Une Gryffondor, passe encore, mais la fille de Potter...  
— Un Serpentard, passe encore, mais le fils de Malefoy...

Ils se sentaient aussi trahis par leurs épouses qui, elles, discutaient aimablement tout en s'échangeant régulièrement des compliments sur leurs enfants. Le Maître de Guilde vit passer sa fille et Alec McKinnon. Il les interpella aussitôt et ceux-ci vinrent les rejoindre.

— Ah, Alec, mon cher Alec ! commença-t-il joyeusement en lui tendant les bras, à la grande surprise des deux jeunes gens, tandis qu'Hermione étouffait un rire. La soirée se passe bien ? Vous vous amusez bien, Rose et toi ?  
Les intéressés opinèrent, toujours étonnés de cette amabilité.  
— T'ai-je déjà dit combien je t'appréciais, mon garçon ? Mais dis-moi, ça te dirait, de venir passer une partie des vacances avec nous ?  
Alec et Rose se regardèrent, ahuris. Ron ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec le jeune homme. Était-ce le fait de voir sa nièce sortir avec Scorpius Malefoy qui lui faisait tant d'effet ?

Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda, sur un ton presque aimable :  
— Tu comptes passer tes vacances où, Potter ?  
Celui-ci le regarda, interloqué. La Fouine n'espérait tout de même pas lui envoyer son fils en vacances ou, pire, les passer avec lui ? Cette idée saugrenue s'évanouit sitôt qu'Harry eut compris. Il fit un sourire machiavélique à son ancien ennemi, avant de lui répondre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier de la quatrième année de Lily. Qu'est-ce que Harry a bien pu répondre à Drago, à votre avis ?


	14. 2022/2023 Séparation

2022/2023 Séparation

Ailis, Erin et Lily passaient moins de temps ensemble qu'auparavant. En fait, elles se retrouvaient essentiellement à l'heure des repas et au moment des cours et, surtout, le soir, pour papoter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans le lit de l'une d'entre elles. Le reste du temps, elles préféraient profiter de la présence de leurs petits amis.

— Vous n'allez jamais y croire, les filles, c'est tout bonnement incroyable ! s'était exclamée Erin le lendemain du bal, en prenant ses deux amies à part.  
— Tu sors avec O'Brien ? lui avait demandé Ailis avec un sourire narquois.  
— Oui ! Mais ça, vous l'avez vu hier soir !  
Les deux jeunes filles avaient opiné en riant.  
— Ce n'est pas ça qui est incroyable ! En fait, Lucas en pinçait pour moi comme j'en pinçais pour lui !  
— Ah bon ? s'était étonnée Lily, qui se souvenait que le Serdaigle était venu l'aborder à la fin d'un cours, peu avant que Scorpius ne l'embrasse dans la Grande Salle.

— Il m'a avoué qu'il avait voulu te demander si j'irais bien au bal avec lui.  
— Mince ! Et Scorpius qui l'a rembarré ! Nous pensions qu'il voulait m'inviter moi ! s'était exclamée la fille des Potter, horrifiée, en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.  
— Oui ! Du coup, il n'a plus osé aborder aucune d'entre nous...  
— C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de proposer au couple de troisième année de vous prendre tous les deux pour cavaliers ? avait supposé Ailis, franchement amusée.  
— Tout à fait ! avait admis Erin. Il s'est dit que ce serait le seul moyen pour lui d'aller au bal avec moi, et qu'en plus ça leur rendait service !  
Les trois amies avaient ri ensemble.  
— C'était ingénieux, comme idée, et je suis ravie pour vous deux que ça se termine comme ça, avait conclu Lily, vigoureusement approuvée par Ailis.

Lorsque Lily avait raconté cette histoire à son petit ami, il avait apprécié l'ingéniosité du batteur de Serdaigle.

  
****************

  
La jeune fille était en train de discuter Histoire de la Magie avec Amalric Vaughn et Julia Blentwitch, sa petite amie, dans la Salle Commune. Ailis intervint en détournant la conversation vers le dernier cours d'Astronomie, leur demandant où ils en étaient de leur devoir sur les satellites des planètes du système solaire, et Erin se joignit à la discussion. Prise d'un doute, Lily se leva pour aller chercher dans son dortoir le livre d'Astronomie qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Albus s'interposa sur son passage et lui glissa, un air contrarié sur le visage :  
— Ah, je te retiens, toi, à laisser les explications aux autres pendant que tu batifoles !  
— Ils ont été si durs que ça avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.  
— Tu as vu le temps que j'ai dû passer à leur table, à les écouter s'échanger des amabilités ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, l'histoire de Mrs Malefoy les a beaucoup surpris, mais je suppose que tu étais au courant, toi.  
Sa sœur lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

— Enfin bon, vous auriez pu aller vous expliquer directement vous-mêmes !  
— Tu es vexé et contrarié que ce soit tombé sur toi ?  
— Même ! Je n'impose pas à ma famille de subir ce genre d'interrogatoires, moi !  
— En même temps, Al, tu sais très bien que les parents ont toujours apprécié et Anwenn, et les Kendal.

Le jeune homme retint un sourire, en pensant à sa petite amie. Après le bal, elle avait voulu revenir à la discrétion dont elle faisait auparavant preuve en public, vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne l'avait pas laissée faire, lui susurrant que, si elle semblait s'éloigner de lui maintenant, une autre fille chercherait peut-être à prendre sa place. La poursuiveuse s'était mise à rire, appréciant in petto la rouerie du garçon qu'elle aimait.

— Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer avec une telle pirouette, Lil, ne put-il s'empêcher de grogner.  
— Ok, ok, j'y penserai, la prochaine fois que je leur annoncerai que je sors avec un garçon qui risque de ne pas leur plaire ! fit-elle dans un éclat de rire.  
— Oh non, Lily, pas la prochaine fois que tu sors avec un garçon qui risque de ne pas leur plaire. La prochaine fois que tu leur fais une annonce qui risque de ne pas leur plaire.  
— Si tu veux, grand frère...  
— Ne te moque pas de moi. Parce que tels que vous êtes partis, tous les deux, j'imagine bien quel genre de nouvelle pourrait ne pas plaire du tout à Papa. Alors n'espère pas compter sur moi pour, un jour, aller leur annoncer ton mariage avec Malefoy !  
La jeune fille le regarda, interloquée. Elle rougit ensuite légèrement, tira la langue à son frère et s'enfuit chercher son livre.

  
****************

  
La fin de l'année scolaire approchait. Contrairement à la plupart de leurs camarades, Lily et Scorpius n'avaient pas du tout hâte d'être en vacances. Bien au contraire, ils appréhendaient celles-ci, et craignaient de ne pas pouvoir se voir durant deux longs mois. Ils savaient heureusement pouvoir compter sur leurs Miroirs à Double-Sens, qu'ils utilisaient fréquemment le soir avant de s'endormir.

Encore deux matchs de Quidditch et les examens seraient là. Particulièrement stressants pour les Cinquième et les Septième année. Lily ne voyait quasiment plus sa cousine Lucy, qui préparait ses BUSE. Quant à Roxanne, Louis ou les jumeaux Londubat, elle voyait bien plus souvent leurs cheveux que leurs visages, occupés qu'ils étaient à réviser leurs ASPIC. C'est de manière bien plus décontractée que Lily et Scorpius révisaient leurs examens, juste tous les deux ou bien avec leurs amis respectifs. Le jeune homme n'hésitait pas à rappeler à sa petite amie, avec un sourire sarcastique, que c'était sa dernière année avant les BUSE.

De tous les Gryffondor de septième année, Eamon Finnigan semblait le moins concerné par ses ASPIC. Il s'était remis à entraîner plus intensément son équipe et continuait à élaborer des stratégies et faire de nombreux calculs. Sa sœur Erin lui faisait parfois la morale, lui prédisant qu'il se ferait scalper par leurs parents s'il ratait ses examens — mais le jeune homme lui assurait gaiement qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

Le match Poufsouffle contre Serpentard eut lieu le samedi suivant le bal.  
— Ne les laminez pas trop, Scorp, ces pauvres Poufsouffle.  
— Tss, tss, tu t'en fiches complètement, que nous les écrasions, petite lionne. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que nous ne prenions pas trop de points d'avance.  
— Exactement ! répondit Lily en riant.

Malheureusement pour les Gryffondor, l'équipe de Scorpius fit un excellent match et termina avec une avance de points considérable. Eamon en avait verdi et intensifia davantage encore l'entraînement. Un soir où Lily en était rentrée particulièrement éreintée, Erin était allée voir son frère, furieuse, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas que le Quidditch dans la vie, et que ce n'était pas en épuisant ses joueurs qu'il avait le plus de chances de leur faire remporter la Coupe.

  
****************

  
Les Quatrième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard sortaient de deux heures de Potions avec le professeur Cook. Comme d'habitude, ils croisèrent les Sixième année des deux mêmes Maisons qui arrivaient. Lily salua Albus et Anwenn, qui se tenaient par la main, avant de se rapprocher de Scorpius.

— Alors, vous avez fait quelle potion, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il.  
— Celle d'Aiguise-Méninges.  
— Ah oui, délicieuse invention !  
— Tes recherches ont bien avancé, à la bibliothèque ?  
— Oui, mon travail sur les Animagi avance bien. Pour celui d'Études des Moldus, en revanche, j'aimerais bien te faire relire mes notes.  
La jeune fille opina et ils se séparèrent peu après.

Lily rattrapa ensuite rapidement ses amies, qui avaient commencé à se diriger vers le cours de Sortilèges, après avoir salué le frère d'Ailis, Duncan MacGuire. Le professeur Flitwick commença par féliciter la classe pour leurs progrès durant l'année. Il leur rappela ensuite que les BUSE les attendraient l'année suivante, et qu'ils devraient démontrer leurs capacités et leurs compétences auprès d'un jury extérieur. Il leur fit ensuite réviser, jusqu'à la fin du cours, les sortilèges étudiés durant l'année, leur précisant quels étaient ceux sur lesquels il pourrait les interroger durant leurs examens, et quels étaient ceux qui pourraient leur être demandés durant les BUSE.

  
****************

  
C'était déjà la dernière sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Lily et Scorpius y étaient allés main dans la main, crânement. Ils avaient commencé par se diriger vers la boutique de Hagrid, celui-ci les ayant invités. Avant de rentrer, ils regardèrent à travers la vitrine.

— Joli serpent, fit le jeune homme d'un ton appréciateur.  
— Je ne verrais pas ça chez moi, c'est l'un des plus dangereux qui soient. Hagrid a toujours eu une passion pour les animaux très dangereux.  
— C'est vrai. Moi, ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir un serpent. Surtout si je deviens vétérimage. Ça te dérangerait tant que ça de cohabiter avec ? lui demanda-t-il, espiègle.  
— Eh bien, si nous vivions ensemble et que tu avais un serpent, je pense que j'adopterais un lion, à défaut d'un griffon, lui répondit-elle, mutine.  
— Mais tu as déjà un félin.  
— Il existe d'autres reptiles que les serpents, rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue à son petit ami. Et je n'ai pas parlé de prendre une mangouste !  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Après leur visite au demi-géant, qui les avait affectueusement couvés, les deux jeunes gens étaient repartis à travers le village. Ils avaient prévu de ne visiter les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux qu'en dernier, juste avant de rentrer au château, au cas où les choses se passeraient mal. Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant, un peu à l'écart du village et peu fréquenté par les élèves. Vint le moment où ils avaient fait le tour de tous les magasins qu'ils voulaient voir, et reconstitué leurs réserves de bonbons, plumes, parchemins et autres choses utiles. Les amoureux se dirigèrent donc, toujours main dans la main, vers le magasin de farces et attrapes.

  
****************

  
Les sourires que firent Ron et George, en voyant entrer leur nièce, se fanèrent lorsqu'ils virent que son petit ami l'accompagnait. Ils se saluèrent poliment et le cadet des deux frères se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, tandis que James s'approchait d'eux pour leur dire bonjour. Ron revint avec des chocolats, qu'il proposa aux amoureux, en signe de paix, dit-il avec un sourire.

Lily jeta un regard soupçonneux à ses oncles et à son frère, digne de sa mère et sa grand-mère. Ceux-ci lui répondirent avec le regard innocent qu'ils avaient appris à développer vis-à-vis d'elles.

— C'est un philtre de haine, n'est-ce pas ? les interrogea-t-elle, sceptique.  
George se mit à rire.  
— Ah non, quand même pas, je ne tiens pas à avoir des soucis avec ma sœur !  
— Eh bien, goûtons ça, fit le Serpentard, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage.  
— Dois-je te rappeler, mon chéri, intervint sa petite amie en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots, qu'il n'est jamais très prudent de manger un produit des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, surtout si l'on ne sait pas ce qu'il contient ?  
Scorpius la regarda en cachant soigneusement son amusement : elle ne l'avait encore jamais appelé ainsi.

— Je t'assure, Lily, que ce n'est pas un produit que nous commercialisons ! précisa Ron sur un ton trop détaché pour être honnête.  
— C'est pire, alors, c'est un produit en phase de test, dont les effets secondaires ne sont pas forcément connus... rétorqua sa nièce, qui savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir, avec les produits de la boutique familiale.  
George attrapa l'un des chocolats et le tendit à sa nièce en disant :  
— Tu peux manger ce chocolat sans crainte, il ne comporte aucun produit à tester, c'est la saveur du chocolat lui-même sur laquelle nous recherchons un avis.  
Méfiante, elle le prit, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :  
— Et celui qu'a pris Scorpius ?  
— Oh, mais je suis sûr que tes oncles et ton frère ne feraient pas de mal à ton petit ami, ma chérie, glissa onctueusement le jeune homme.  
Défiant les trois hommes du regard, il dégusta le chocolat. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Lily fit de même.

Un peu en retrait, James observait la scène. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre parti. D'un certain côté, il se méfiait de Scorpius : c'était un Malefoy et un Serpentard. À Poudlard, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à celui-ci, qui avait deux ans de moins que lui. Il savait que Lily avait l'habitude de s'entraîner au Quidditch avec le jeune homme, mais n'avait jamais pensé que leurs piques pouvaient cacher autre chose qu'une rivalité.

D'autre part, il connaissait sa sœur et savait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Lily avait l'air parfaitement heureuse et semblait avoir une belle complicité avec son petit ami. Il reconnaissait sans peine qu'elle ressemblait plus à Albus qu'à lui, en ce qui concernait les histoires de cœur. L'aîné des Potter avait d'ailleurs interrogé leur frère sur le fils Malefoy, après le bal. Ce que celui-ci avait raconté lui avait semblé plutôt rassurant, le garçon semblait très loin de ce que son père avait été au même âge.

L'air parfaitement tranquille, Scorpius observait Lily en souriant, tandis que la jeune fille échangeait des nouvelles de la famille avec ses oncles. Ils venaient juste de parler de la grossesse de Victoire lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard amoureux, qui se transforma en regard horrifié au moment où elle laissa échapper un cri de rage. Le jeune homme sursauta, tandis que les trois hommes en face d'eux se mettaient à ricaner, sous les imprécations de la rouquine.

— Lily... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il sur un ton volontairement flegmatique.  
— Il se passe que... il se passe que... Rha, donnez-lui un miroir !

Narquois, George en conjura obligeamment un. Le Serpentard s'observa attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient devenus drus et partaient dans tous les sens en larges pointes. Et, surtout, ils étaient devenus bleus, d'un bleu vif qui jurait parfaitement avec la cravate de son uniforme. Il éclata aussitôt de rire.

— C'est génial, votre nouvelle invention ! Ça va avoir un succès fou ! En plus, le chocolat est vraiment bon.   
Lily parut rassurée que la blague ne soit pas plus grave et de le voir réagir ainsi. Ron et George firent un petit sourire tandis que James se rapprochait, pour préciser que c'était lui qui avait créé ce nouveau produit. Scorpius lui fit un sourire appréciateur.  
— Vous lui avez déjà trouvé un nom ? demanda la jeune fille.  
— Oui, on va l'appeler Chocomanga, répondit son frère. Parce que j'en ai eu l'idée en lisant des mangas, dont ma petite amie raffole.  
— Des mangas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna le Serpentard.  
— C'est moldu, ce sont des bandes dessinées, c'est à dire des histoires racontées en images. Dans le manga, les dessins sont très typés, et les personnages ont souvent des coiffures de ce genre, expliqua James avec un geste vers la tête du jeune homme.  
— Ça vient du Japon, termina George sur un ton désinvolte tout en regardant Scorpius d'un air satisfait.  
— D'accord. Et ça dure combien de temps, l'effet de ce Chocomanga ?  
— Oh, eh bien ça, c'est ce qu'on ne sait pas encore... intervint Ron avec une fausse bonhommie.  
— Eh bien soit, je vous tiendrai au courant, fit Scorpius en affichant un sourire angélique, avant de discrètement remuer sa baguette.

Les frères Weasley et leur neveu virent aussitôt leur peau devenir verte. À leur tour, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
— Je vois que vous êtes tous aussi crétins les uns que les autres, constata Lily, pince-sans-rire. C'est bien, au moins, je ne suis pas dépaysée avec toi, Scorpius...

  
****************

  
Peu avant les examens eut lieu le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Les deux équipes se battirent vaillamment, refusant de se faire le moindre cadeau. De l'avis de tous, ce fut le plus beau match de l'année. Les deux Septième année, Eamon Finnigan, qui était poursuiveur, et Walter Vaughn, batteur, reçurent des propositions de plusieurs équipes professionnelles de Quidditch.

Cependant, c'est l'équipe de Serdaigle qui remporta le match, au grand dam du capitaine de Gryffondor. Celui-ci désespérait d'autant plus que le décompte des points de tous les matchs donnait, du coup, la victoire à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Scorpius souriait triomphalement, lorsqu'il vint recevoir la coupe des mains d'Eileen Brown, la directrice. Juste à côté de celle-ci, Aurora Sinistra, la directrice de Maison des Serpentard, affichait un sourire discret mais très satisfait.

— J'espère que cette Coupe ne va pas trop faire enfler tes chevilles, Scorp ! lui dit Lily sur un ton sarcastique, le lendemain du match.  
— Surtout, ne répète jamais à personne ce dégoulinant accès de sentimentalisme, Lily, mais je suis encore plus heureux d'avoir gagné ton cœur que la Coupe de Quidditch.  
— Êtes-vous bien Scorpius Malefoy ?  
— Oui, et tu sais très bien que je suis ravi d'avoir gagné, petite lionne ! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui.  
— Profites-en bien, Malefoy, l'an prochain la Coupe sera à nous ! le nargua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

  
****************

  
C'était la dernière journée à Poudlard, la dernière soirée, même. Lily et Scorpius ne s'étaient quasiment pas quittés depuis le matin. Juste après le dîner, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur salle de classe vide, pour prendre le temps de se dire au revoir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir.  
— C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, il faut déjà rejoindre nos salles communes...  
— Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser partir, rétorqua-t-il en l'enserrant davantage entre ses bras.  
— Mais il va bien falloir, pourtant, tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le choix.  
— Attends, je croyais que je parlais à la petite-fille d'un Maraudeur, nièce des fameux jumeaux Weasley et sœur de James Potter, me serais-je trompé ? De plus, il me semble que tes parents et ton oncle et ta tante n'ont pas toujours été très à cheval sur le règlement non plus, je me trompe ?  
— Non, mais eux avaient de bonnes raisons pour cela !  
— Oh ! Parce que le fait de ne pas savoir quand et comment nous pourrons nous revoir, ce n'est pas une bonne raison, ça ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de sa petite amie.

La Gryffondor poussa un nouveau soupir.  
— Je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte d'être à la rentrée.  
— Pour recevoir ton badge de préfète ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie, cherchant à la dérider.  
— Non ! Je pense qu'Ailis ou Lucinella sont bien mieux placées que moi pour l'être. Et puis, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, je n'en ai pas très envie...  
— Pourquoi ?  
— J'ai plutôt envie de consacrer mon temps libre à un beau blond... Surtout que ce sera ta dernière année à Poudlard, finit-elle amèrement, en soupirant à nouveau.  
— Raison de plus pour rester ici cette nuit, tu vois, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
— Tu ne lâcheras pas l'idée, n'est-ce pas, Scorpius ?  
— Non, confirma-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

Ils renforcèrent alors les sortilèges de protection de la pièce et rendirent au sofa sur lequel ils se tenaient auparavant sa forme initiale de chaise. Ils la métamorphosèrent ensuite en un vaste lit, sur lequel ils s'allongèrent pour continuer à discuter.

— Ça me fait tout drôle, c'est la première fois que je vais dormir avec un garçon... glissa Lily timidement.  
— Et moi avec une fille. Et je n'aurais pas pu rêver plus jolie fille, lui déclara doucement Scorpius, presque intimidé lui aussi.  
Ils laissèrent passer un moment de silence, avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

— Les vacances vont être vraiment longues, si on n'arrive pas à se voir.  
— Heureusement que nous avons ces petites merveilles pour communiquer.  
— Surtout si on ne se fait pas prendre, pouffa la jeune fille.  
— Certes. Et je viendrai te voir en transplanant... si c'est possible.  
— Je crains que nos pères fassent en sorte que ça ne le soit pas...  
— Et tu sais que je partage tes craintes, fit-il en l'embrassant.  
— Tu penses toujours que le tien pourrait t'emmener faire le tour du monde ?  
— Ça me paraît probable, vu que les transplanages internationaux sont impossibles. Et ton père, tu penses toujours qu'il va te garder dans un lieu anti-transplanage ?  
— Il n'est pas mon oncle Ron mais... oui, je crois que c'est possible... Sauf, bien sûr, si Maman s'y oppose vraiment...

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent si longtemps à discuter qu'ils s'endormirent très tard, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

  
****************

  
Lily émergea tout doucement du sommeil. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, sans confusément savoir pourquoi. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut toute surprise de rencontrer deux prunelles grises qui la contemplaient tendrement.

— Bien dormi, jolie rouquine ?  
— Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié que nous avions passé la nuit ici ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en s'étirant, puis en se lovant contre son petit ami. Oui, et toi ?  
— À merveille, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire charmeur. Malheureusement, il va falloir nous dépêcher de nous préparer, le train part dans deux heures.

Après avoir pris le temps de s'embrasser, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent. Ils rirent en remarquant à quel point leurs uniformes étaient froissés et les défroissèrent d'un sort.   
— Tiens, j'ai une idée... Le résultat devrait être sympa à observer, sur le quai de King's Cross, fit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.  
Ils filèrent ensuite déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, avant de se séparer en direction de leurs Salles Communes.

  
****************

  
Durant tout le voyage vers Londres, Lily et Scorpius restèrent très près l'un de l'autre. Hugh Boot et sa petite amie, Drenka O'Reilly, qui n'éprouvaient pas le besoin d'être aussi proches, se moquèrent d'eux. Ailis MacGuire et Jack Newman, qui voyageaient aussi avec eux, appelèrerent les deux Serpentard à l'indulgence.

— Ils ont de bonnes raisons de craindre leur séparation, vous ne croyez pas ?  
— Comme s'ils n'allaient pas bientôt se retrouver !  
— Deux mois, c'est long...  
— Tu penses vraiment que leurs parents vont les empêcher de se revoir durant tout l'été ?  
— Ce sera probablement plus subtil que ça... soupira Lily.  
— Ils ne vont quand même pas envoyer Scorpius à Durmstrang, railla Michael Nott.

Celui-ci se figea et sa petite amie pâlit.  
— Non, je ne crois pas, dit-il en lui serrant la main pour la rassurer. Ma grand-mère a refusé que mon père y fasse ses études et il ne m'a jamais dit de bien de cette école. Mais je doute effectivement que les Malefoy et les Potter aient la moindre chance de se croiser durant l'été.  
— Vos mères avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, peut-être auront-elles su les convaincre, rétorqua Ailis d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

  
****************

  
Le quai 9 ¾ était plein de monde, lorsque les élèves descendirent du Poudlard Express. Beaucoup de Septième année, nostalgiques, tardaient à quitter le train. Lily et Scorpius se firent attendre longtemps. Ils s'approchèrent de leurs mères, qui discutaient tranquillement avec Hermione et Angelina, tandis que Harry parlait avec Ron et Hugo, et que Drago se tenait, raide, à l'écart du groupe. Les deux amoureux se tenaient fermement par la main, traînant de l'autre leurs affaires. En levant les yeux vers eux, Ginny se mit à sourire, amusée.

Lily portait en serre-tête la cravate vert et argent de Scorpius, qui avait négligeamment noué autour de son cou, comme une écharpe, celle rouge et or de la jeune fille. Harry et Drago se figèrent. C'était de la pure provocation. L'ancien Serpentard fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens, les salua puis siffla de sa voix traînante :  
— Bien, maintenant que vous avez fait votre petit effet, vous pouvez reprendre vos cravates respectives. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, Scorpius.  
— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Papa. Nous ferons à nouveau l'échange à la rentrée, lui rétorqua le jeune homme, gouailleur.

Il fut impossible aux deux pères de les convaincre, d'autant plus que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait prendre le risque d'un scandale à King's Cross. Finalement, cédant aux soupirs exagérés de leurs femmes, ils abandonnèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus prendre le risque d'essuyer une scène à la maison. Harry lança un regard venimeux à Ron, lui reprochant silencieusement de ne pas l'avoir davantage soutenu. Celui-ci se contenta de lancer un regard appuyé vers son épouse, qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de Ginny et d'Astoria.

Lily et Scorpius finirent donc par se séparer, se promettant silencieusement de s'appeler très vite, à travers leurs Miroirs, pour se raconter ce que leurs parents avaient prévu pour les vacances.


	15. 2023/2024 Loin des yeux...

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Scorpius en eut le souffle coupé. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura des mots qui le troublèrent. Elle voulait plus que les baisers et les sages caresses qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là.

Le jeune homme plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa petite amie et s'enivra de son odeur. Elle le rendait fou, complètement fou. Le Serpentard sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise puis soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il la sentit glisser ses doigts sous sa chemise pour le caresser. Il s'enhardit et commença à lui rendre la pareille. Que sa peau était douce ! Lily se blottit davantage contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le cœur de Scorpius battait à tout rompre.  
  
— De toute façon, tu ne seras jamais assez bien pour elle, jeta alors une voix calme, d'un ton supérieur. C'est un garçon comme lui qu'il faut à Lily.

Les jeunes gens se figèrent instantanément et se retournèrent ensemble. Harry Potter était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme beau et particulièrement élégant. Celui-ci se dirigea alors vers Lily.

— Il y a des milliers de jolies sorcières de par le monde, Scorpius. Ne te prends pas la tête avec celle-ci, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, déclara alors une voix traînante.

Non loin de Harry Potter se tenait maintenant Drago Malefoy. Il était entouré de quatre très jolies jeunes filles. Il leur fit un signe de tête et elles se dirigèrent vers le jeune Malefoy.

Lily avait attrapé la main du beau jeune homme. Elle s'éloigna avec lui sans même un regard en arrière. Ignorant la cohorte de jeunes filles, Scorpius se retourna vers leurs pères, désespéré. Les deux hommes affichaient un sourire de connivence particulièrement satisfait. Le jeune homme voulut s'énerver contre eux, mais préféra partir à la poursuite de sa petite amie.

Celle-ci était déjà loin et ne semblait même plus se préoccuper de lui. Il courut dans sa direction en criant son prénom, sans succès. Alors qu'il pensait se rapprocher d'elle, il trébucha et tomba.

  
****************

  
Scorpius se réveilla en nage. Il se redressa dans son lit, passa la main sur ses yeux et jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre où il se trouvait. La même et élégante chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il s'était endormi la veille au soir. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper les dernières bribes de son rêve, non, de son cauchemar. Et plongea aussitôt la main sous son oreiller, pour en retirer son Miroir à Double Sens. Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur son réveil et sécurisa la pièce, avant d'appeler Lily.

— Bonjour, jolie fille, fit-il avec un large sourire dès qu'elle répondit.  
— Bonjour, Scorp. Tu viens juste de te réveiller, toi, tu as encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue ! répondit-elle en riant.  
Il se frotta la joue en grimaçant.  
— Tu as quelle heure ?  
— À peu près quinze heures trente, dit-elle après un regard à sa montre, et toi ?  
— Neuf heures et demie.  
— Toujours à Salem ?  
— Oui, et demain nous visitons Boston, c'est à côté.  
— Alors, vous avez fait quoi de beau, pendant que je dormais ?  
— Un tour de la cité sorcière. Elle est superbe, de nuit, ils ont une quantité de fées vraiment impressionnante ! Puis mon père m'a incité à accompagner d'autres jeunes sorciers en boîte de nuit.  
La jeune fille pouffa.  
— Moldue ?  
— Non, quand même pas, une boîte sorcière, ricana-t-il. Il espérait peut-être que je t'y oublie mais, dommage pour lui, aucune des sorcières que j'y ai vues ne t'arrivait à la cheville.  
— Vil flatteur !

— Et toi, qu'as-tu fait, depuis que tes jolis yeux se sont ouverts, ce matin ?  
— Du Quidditch ! Les Anglais contre les Français. Tu as de la chance, d'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est c'est la sieste, il fait trop chaud pour sortir. Parce que si tu m'appelles lors d'un match, je ne pourrais vraiment pas te répondre.  
— Tu as remporté le Vif, bien sûr ?  
— De justesse, leur attrapeuse est une fille redoutable, qui va rentrer chez les Tapesouafles de Quiberon à la rentrée. Ça va me faire un bon entraînement, je doute d'y arriver à chaque fois, là j'ai eu de la chance.  
— Et un meilleur balai, peut-être ?  
— C'est vrai que mon Galaxie 3500 est toujours aussi bon.  
— Et ce terrain de Quidditch, alors, est-il aussi bien qu'il te semblait ?  
— Oui ! Mon seul regret, c'est que tu ne sois pas là pour en profiter, soupira-t-elle en triturant machinalement le Vif d'Or qui pendait à son cou.  
— Hélas, pas de Quidditch en France pour moi. Mais j'ai emporté mon balai et je compte bien m'entraîner aussi, j'ai une Coupe à conserver à Serpentard, moi.  
— Rêve, Malefoy, elle sera pour Gryffondor, la prochaine fois !  
— Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir, Potter !  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

— Je suis passé à la poste sorcière de Salem et t'ai envoyé une lettre. Tu as bien glissé ton dictionnaire de runes dans tes bagages ?  
— Oui, pour faire mes devoirs. Mais tu sais très bien que tu n'as plus besoin de passer par ce biais pour que je te réponde !  
— Mon père n'a jamais étudié les Runes et je crois avoir compris que le tien non plus. Ils ne comprendront donc rien au contenu de mon message, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton flegmatique.  
— Scorpius, tu es génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. Ça a du bon, parfois, de réfléchir en Serpentard.  
— Ça a toujours du bon, petite lionne.  
— N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé que nos pères n'agissent pas en Serpentard, pour ces vacances...

Les deux jeunes gens savaient que Drago Malefoy était au courant du lieu de villégiature des Potter, et que Harry Potter était parfaitement informé du pays où les Malefoy passaient leurs vacances. En effet, leurs mères les avaient discrètement prévenus dès le début des vacances, avant même qu'ils aient pu s'échanger l'information, s'inquiétant de leurs moyens de communication et prêtes à les aider. Les amoureux les avaient rassurées sur ce point, Lily avait même expliqué à la sienne qu'elle avait offert un Miroir à Double Sens à son petit ami lors du précédent Noël. Ginny avait ri et promis de garder le secret.

— C'est quand même ballot, n'est-ce pas, Lily, que ton père se trouve une mission à accomplir en France et décide de vous y emmener en vacances, juste au moment où mon père décide de m'emmener à un congrès de Magizoologie, qui se trouve très opportunément aux Etats-Unis...  
— Oui, le hasard fait quand même bien les choses, n'est-ce pas, Scorpius ? Les raisons de notre séparation sont tellement bonnes qu'il ne nous est même pas possible de râler officiellement !  
Ils se mirent à rire, avant de comparer à nouveau les avantages et les inconvénients de leurs vacances respectives.

  
****************

  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily passait des vacances en France, pays de sa tante Fleur. Cependant, les Potter n'y étaient jamais, jusque-là, restés aussi longtemps. Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait justifié : son père avait une importante mission à accomplir, en lien avec son homologue français. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Cette mission aurait parfaitement pu être remplie par un adjoint, et la justification de son père, leur permettre de passer des vacances agréables, n'était qu'un prétexte. Ginny le lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Les Potter étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois passer des vacances dans la demeure de famille des Charmetant, invités par Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur, et son mari François. Ayant prévu, cette année-là, d'y rester presque tout l'été, Harry et Ginny avaient insisté pour payer un loyer, à titre de dédommagement, pour l'utilisation des dépendances aménagées de leur mas, situé en pleine Provence sorcière.

Les Charmettes se trouvaient en effet dans une ville sorcière de l'arrière-pays varois, Tarasque en Forêt. Celle-ci tirait son nom des dragons méditerranéens, puisqu'elle était située non loin de la réserve française de Tarasques. Située au cœur du Bois de Malvoisin, non loin de plusieurs villages moldus, la ville leur était totalement inaccessible. En effet, aucune route goudronnée ne pouvait l'atteindre, seulement des petits sentiers, tous dotés de charmes repousse-moldus. Le nom de Malvoisin était le seul vestige de la méfiance des Moldus locaux envers les sorciers, puisqu'ils ignoraient tout, depuis des siècles, de l'existence et de la présence du monde magique si près d'eux.

Lily quitta sa chambre et partit à la recherche de Mathilde, l'aînée de Gabrielle et François. Les deux jeunes filles avaient le même âge et de nombreux points communs. Elles s'appréciaient beaucoup et passaient volontiers du temps ensemble. Mathilde était poursuiveuse, dans son équipe de Beauxbâtons. À Tarasque, Lily et elle avaient décidé de faire partie de la même équipe aussi souvent que possible.

La jeune Française avait les cheveux blond foncé et les yeux noisette. Elle était plus petite que Lily, et un peu plus ronde que la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge. Elle ne semblait cependant pas se soucier de son apparence et était bien dans sa peau. Mathilde avait un caractère gai et extraverti, elle était entière et ne connaissait pas les demi-mesures.

— Raphaël arrive aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton ravi lorsque Lily la rejoignit.  
La jeune Anglaise ne put retenir une grimace. Raphaël Maillard était le petit ami de Mathilde.  
— Oh, pardon Lily ! Tu sais bien que je suis désolée pour toi que tu ne puisses pas voir ton Scorpius, s'excusa-t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Mathilde, tu n'y es pour rien, et tu ne vas pas t'empêcher de vivre pour moi ! Comment va-t-il venir ?  
— Il ne pourra passer son permis de transplanage que dans un an, donc il viendra par la Poudre de Cheminette. Ses parents, qui sont en vacances dans la région, voulaient l'amener en voiture, mais Maman a dû leur expliquer que Tarasque était une ville entièrement sorcière, et qu'elle est inaccessible par les moyens moldus.  
Lily sourit. Elle savait que les parents moldus de sorciers avaient souvent du mal à appréhender leur monde.

— Il y a encore beaucoup de monde, qui va arriver ? En passant, j'ai vu ta mère et ta tante Marguerite qui préparaient des chambres.  
— Tu sais, les Charmettes ne désemplissent pas beaucoup de l'été ! répondit la Française en riant. Il y a mes oncles et tantes, les sept autres branches de la famille, nos amis qui vont et viennent... Tiens, on a réservé une place de choix à Victoire et Teddy, cette année. Avec le bébé qui arrive bientôt, il ne faut pas qu'elle se fatigue trop !  
Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire attendri en pensant à leur cousine commune et à la famille de celle-ci.  
— De notre côté, Papa a invité tous les Weasley à venir passer quelques jours avec nous à l'Annexe. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi impatient de voir arriver mes frères !  
— Ils arrivent de Londres, c'est ça ?  
— James, oui, il travaille au magasin. Albus est aux îles Shetland, dans la famille de sa petite amie, Anwenn, précisa-t-elle avec un léger soupir, bien qu'elle appréçiât vraiment la jeune fille.  
— Albus restera avec vous jusqu'à la fin de vos vacances ici, c'est ça ? Et James, tu sais combien de temps ?  
— Aucune idée. Je pense qu'il ne voudra pas rester trop longtemps loin de sa petite amie, qui est Moldue. À moins que ce ne soit vraiment sérieux entre eux et qu'il l'emmène, mais j'ai des doutes... D'un autre côté, j'ai cru comprendre que mes oncles lui avaient confié une mission, mais je n'en sais pas plus...  
— Tes oncles des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ? Il va falloir le cuisiner, ton frère, ça semble alléchant ! s'écria Mathilde avec un large sourire, tout en haussant les sourcils d'un air gourmand, provoquant le rire de son amie.

  
****************

  
— Mais dis donc, Lily, tu as pris des couleurs ! Ça te va bien.  
La jeune fille porta ses mains à ses joues, ne pouvant vérifier par elle-même les dires de son petit ami.  
— C'est vrai que le soleil tape plus fort ici que dans notre douce Albion. Et entre le Quidditch, les promenades, les baignades et le jardinage, je passe beaucoup de temps dehors.  
— Heureusement que ça n'a pas rendu ton joli teint écrevisse, la taquina Scorpius.  
Elle lui tira la langue.  
— Rassure-toi, espèce de petit serpent, les sortilèges des sorciers provençaux pour s'en protéger sont particulièrement efficaces. D'ailleurs, je te les enseignerai, avec ton teint de porcelaine, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.  
— Ça va, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?  
— Crois-moi, je ne peux pas dire que je sois désœuvrée ! Il y a tellement de choses à faire ici ! Et je soupçonne mon père d'avoir chargé les jeunes sorciers français de m'occuper, finit-elle en riant.  
— Donc tu ne t'ennuies même pas un tout petit peu du plus beau blond de Poudlard ? glissa-t-il en faisant la moue.  
— Attends un peu, que je me souvienne, c'est qui, déjà, le plus beau blond de Poudlard ? fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. Mon cousin Louis, non ?  
Ce fut lui qui tira la langue, ce coup-ci, ce qui fit rire Lily.  
— Bien sûr que tu me manques, Scorpius, reprit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux. Est-ce que tu en doutes vraiment ?  
— Non, fit-il sur un ton mutin, mais j'aime tellement te l'entendre dire. Les Etats-Unis, c'est un beau pays, mais sans toi, je le trouve bien vide.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Mathilde, continua-t-il.  
— Oui, nous avons plein de points communs, c'est une fille géniale. Mais bon, depuis que son petit ami est arrivé, ce n'est quand même pas pareil...  
— C'est sûr, elle a de la chance qu'il ne soit pas de l'autre côté de la Terre, renifla-t-il avec une expression dégoûtée. Enfin bon... Il est sympa, au moins ?  
— Très. C'est un né-Moldu alors, quand ses parents l'ont amené, par Poudre de Cheminette, ils ont beaucoup observé la maison et ses alentours avec curiosité ! remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
— Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui les a surpris, par exemple ?  
— Ils ont d'abord dit que la clim était particulièrement agréable.  
— La quoi ?  
— La clim, climatisation, plus exactement, c'est un appareil électrique moldu qui permet de rafraîchir leurs maisons durant l'été.  
— OK, je vois. Je suppose que les Charmetant leur ont donc expliqué les charmes de rafraîchissement et de régulation des températures.  
— Voilà, tout à fait. Mais ce qui les a le plus impressionnés, c'est la piscine.  
— La piscine ? Ils n'ont pas de piscines, les Moldus ? Je croyais pourtant...  
— Si ! Justement. Chez eux, ce sont des sortes de grandes boîtes dures ouvertes sur le dessus, et qui empestent — ils mettent dedans des produits dignes d'un cours de potions afin d'empêcher les algues de proliférer, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a expliqué Raphaël.  
— Et ils se baignent dans ces horreurs ?  
— Oui. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tant apprécié la piscine des Charmettes.

Les piscines sorcières, en effet, étaient bien différentes des piscines moldues. Elles ressemblaient à des étangs ou des lacs, dont l'eau était parfaitement purifiée en amont et n'accueillait que des organismes, magiques ou pas, inoffensifs pour les humains. Monsieur Maillard s'était montré particulièrement intéressé par les systèmes de sécurité, qui permettaient d'éviter toute noyade et signalaient tout empoisonnement de l'eau. Son épouse et lui avaient apprécié de s'y prélasser avec leurs hôtes et les Potter.

— Et toi, Scorp, comment se passe ta journée ?  
Il se mit à lui raconter des anecdotes sur la ville sorcière de Salem et les différences entre ce pays et le leur. Scorpius avait un vrai don de conteur, et Lily était suspendue à ses lèvres.


	16. 2023/2024 Insouciance

Plus les jours passaient et plus Scorpius Malefoy appréciait son séjour aux États-Unis. Ce vaste pays à la riche histoire sorcière le fascinait. Si Lily ne lui avait pas autant manqué, il aurait profité du voyage sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Et il était ravi à l'idée de visiter la plus grande réserve de dragons d'Amérique et d'assister à ce congrès de Magizoologie. Tout en parcourant les Etats-Unis, il se promit d'y emmener Lily un jour. Il notait donc soigneusement dans un carnet tous les lieux qu'il désirait lui montrer.

Le jeune homme avait décidé de profiter au maximum de ses vacances et de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son père. Ainsi, alors que celui-ci lui proposait de passer le maximum de temps possible avec d'autres jeunes, Scorpius lui rétorquait invariablement qu'il était déjà entouré de jeunes à Poudlard et que là, il préférait passer le plus de temps possible avec ses chers parents, qu'il voyait si peu durant l'année. À chaque fois, Astoria cachait soigneusement son amusement à son mari et Drago sa déconvenue aux deux autres membres de sa famille.

Leur fils avait insisté pour visiter aussi bien les États-Unis moldus que sorciers. C'était l'occasion, et cela lui permettait d'éviter de passer trop de temps avec des jeunes sorcières, au grand dam de son père. Et dès que Lily et lui pouvaient se parler dans leurs miroirs, il se faisait un plaisir de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu.

La communauté sorcière des Etats-Unis ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme celle de Grande-Bretagne. Au lieu d'un Ministre de la Magie, ils était gouvernés par un Conseil des Sages, qui représentait des sorciers de toutes les ethnies du pays, à commencer par les Amérindiens.

La capitale sorcière des Etats-Unis se trouvait dans le Wyoming, à Merlinstown, non loin de la petite ville moldue de Newcastle. La plus grande réserve de dragons du continent, Dragon Valley, se trouvait non loin de là. Scorpius était impatient à l'idée d'aller la visiter. Ils passeraient un moment sur place, puisque le congrès se déroulerait dans l'université de Magizoologie, située à Merlinstown même.

Sur la Côte Est du pays, il existait deux villes particulières, la Salem sorcière et la Salem moldue. La première était complètement inaccessible aux Moldus qui n'imaginaient pas sa présence, parallèle à la leur. Cette mesure radicale avait été prise à la fin du dix-septième siècle, peu après le fameux procès des sorcières de Salem, qui marqua tellement les esprits que les Moldus en parlent encore.

En effet, trois fillettes, prises de crises de convulsions, avaient alors accusé plusieurs femmes du voisinage d'être des sorcières. La psychose s'était rapidement installée. De nombreuses personnes, principalement des sorciers, mais aussi quelques Moldus, furent emprisonnées. Très vite, vingt-cinq d'entre elles furent exécutées, et d'autres moururent en prison. Il fallut quelques mois avant que les aurors américains, enfin prévenus, ne puissent intervenir et interrompre le massacre, en laissant croire à une intervention moldue. Leur enquête permit de démontrer qu'un mage noir, Celsius Feadley, était à l'origine de ce drame. Ils ne purent, en revanche, jamais déterminer ses motivations.

L'Institut des sorcières de Salem était l'une des deux écoles de sorcellerie des États-Unis, la plus élitiste. La seconde, Achinawa, se trouvait au cœur du Dakota, dans un lieu tenu soigneusement secret. On racontait qu'au moins la moitié des professeurs d'Achinawa étaient des Amérindiens.

En dehors des quelques villes et villages sorciers du pays, tous soigneusement isolés des Moldus, et de quelques maisons solitaires par-ci, par-là, les sorciers américains vivaient principalement au cœur des grandes villes moldues. Dans chacune de celles-ci, en effet, se trouvait un gratte-ciel spécial. Officiellement, il s'agissait des bureaux de la W.I.T.C.H., pour World International Trade Corporation of Hats.

Si l'on arrivait par le côté moldu, rien ne permettait de penser que l'on n'entrait pas dans une société moldue. Chacun de ces immeubles comportait un grand hall d'entrée où travaillaient quelques secrétaires, derrière des bureaux tous équipés d'ordinateurs et de téléphones. Il s'agissait en réalité de Cracmols, ainsi que de Moldus en lien avec le monde de la magie, par le biais de leur conjoint ou d'un membre de leur famille proche. Leur rôle était d'éloigner les visiteurs indésirables et de faire le lien avec le monde moldu, pour les sorciers qui avaient besoin de s'y procurer une chose ou l'autre.

Au-delà du grand hall se trouvaient des bureaux et des ascenseurs, ainsi qu'une aire de transplanage accolée à un centre de portoloins. C'est en transplanant d'une de ces aires à une autre que les Malefoy voyageaient à travers le pays. Suivant la ville, chaque immeuble était aménagé différemment, mais l'on retrouvait les mêmes constantes. En plus des bureaux se trouvaient des magasins, un ou plusieurs hôtels, des salons de thé et des restaurants, ainsi que des bars.

Au-dessus se trouvaient les habitations. Contrairement à ce que penserait un Moldu, la plupart des sorciers de ces tours ne vivaient pas en appartement. Chaque étage était magiquement agrandi et des maisons y étaient construites, entourées de jardin, le tout avec l'illusion d'être à l'extérieur. Des ascenseurs permettaient de relier les étages mais il était aussi possible de transplaner d'un niveau à l'autre.

Dans la plupart des capitales étrangères, on trouvait un immeuble de la W.I.T.C.H. Conçu de la même manière, il s'agissait alors du Consulat sorcier américain. C'était, bien sûr, de celui de Londres qu'étaient partis les Malefoy pour leur périple.

  
****************

  
— Ah, la douce fraîcheur d'une jolie Anglaise ! s'exclama Scorpius avec un sourire charmeur, en voyant apparaître le visage de sa petite amie dans son miroir.  
— Les Américaines sont toujours aussi pénibles ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.  
— Toujours aussi exubérantes ! À croire que quelqu'un laisse entendre que mon cœur est à prendre... soupira-t-il amèrement.  
— Tu penses encore que ton père est en cause.  
— Oui, j'en suis persuadé, Lily. Mon charme naturel, poursuivit-il avec un sourire ironique, n'a jamais eu autant d'effet à Poudlard.  
— Mmmmh... Et si tu suggérais à ta mère de laisser entendre que tu sors avec la fille du chef des Aurors de ton pays ?  
— Autant dire directement que je sors avec la fille de Harry Potter. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où l'on m'a demandé : "Oh, tu es Anglais, tu connais Harry Potter ?"  
— À ce point-là ? soupira la jeune fille. Et... tu leur réponds quoi ? Que tu l'as déjà rencontré ?  
— Tss, tss, Lily, je suis un Serpentard, moi, ne l'oublie pas ! J'ai bien mieux. Je rétorque que mon père a fait toute sa scolarité en même temps que lui, à Poudlard, et qu'il le connaît donc bien mieux que moi. Effet garanti, précisa le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.  
Elle ricana en imaginant la scène.

— Et toi, tu n'es pas trop embêtée par les charmants Français qui, je trouve, commencent à se faire un peu trop nombreux à Tarasque-en-Forêt ?  
— Oh, jaloux ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire.  
— Tu es bien trop jolie pour ne pas leur plaire.  
— Encore faudrait-il qu'ils m'intéressent. Aucun d'entre eux ne manie aussi bien les joutes verbales que toi. Et de toute façon, je maîtrise moins bien le français que l'anglais ! dit-elle dans une pirouette, son regard malicieux laissant entendre bien plus que ce qu'elle n'osait dire.   
— Mais oui, comme si j'allais croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui te plaît chez moi.  
— Je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une explosion de tes chevilles, Scorp... Mais je reconnais que j'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver et de pouvoir à nouveau me glisser entre tes bras.  
— Moi aussi, Lily, pour être franc. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille puisse autant me manquer, un jour...  
— Mais bon, rassure-toi, même s'ils semblent avoir reçu les mêmes informations sur moi que les Américaines sur toi, j'ai toujours mon arme secrète, pouffa-t-elle.  
— Ton père ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?  
— Il n'en a pas l'air, et je m'en fiche si c'est le cas. Je le laisse à ses illusions, de toute façon il ne sera pas à Poudlard.  
— J'aimerais bien voir ça, j'imagine que c'est plutôt comique à voir.  
— Il faut croire, ça fait bien rire Albus, en tout cas. Il me raille régulièrement sur la solidarité féminine.

En effet, les jeunes Françaises s'étaient liguées pour aider leur compagne. Elles avaient remarqué que les garçons célibataires tournaient particulièrement autour de Lily, et donc décidé de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et soit par des sorts, soit par la ruse, voire la franchise si nécessaire, cela fonctionnait à chaque fois. À une exception près, cependant, au grand dam de Lily.

  
****************

  
Les jeunes étaient nombreux, l'été, à Tarasque-en-Forêt. Bien plus que pendant l'année scolaire, que la plupart d'entre eux passait à Beauxbâtons. Durant les vacances, ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, par petits groupes, dans le Vieux Parc. Situé au cœur de la ville, tout autour d'une vieille source perpétuellement entourée de fées, c'était un lieu particulièrement rempli de magie. Les espaces dégagés alternaient avec les coins arborés et il y avait plusieurs petits étangs. Des bancs en pierre étaient disséminés ça et là et plusieurs zones étaient aménagées pour que les enfants puissent y jouer.

De nombreuses filles avaient le béguin pour Albus Potter ou pour Henri Bachelet, un cousin de Mathilde. Malheureusement pour elles, chacun d'entre eux avait une petite amie. Les deux garçons, qui avaient le même âge, s'entendaient très bien et discutaient souvent ensemble, ainsi qu'avec d'autres jeunes sorciers de leur âge. Le Français, un grand blond aux yeux bleus, avait beaucoup de charme et un caractère aimable et gai. Il voulait devenir auror, pour protéger sa communauté des mages noirs. Cependant, ce n'est que sur l'insistance d'Albus qu'il avait osé parler de son projet avec Harry Potter. Le Chef des Aurors britanniques avait été ravi d'évoquer son métier avec le jeune homme, qu'il sentait sincèrement passionné.

Sa sœur s'apprêtait à entrer en deuxième année, à Beauxbâtons. Douce et très serviable, Jeanne manquait terriblement de confiance en elle. Elle était inséparable de sa cousine Alix Charmetant, la cadette de Mathilde, qui avait le même âge qu'elle. La seconde était aussi exubérante et sûre d'elle que la première était timide et effacée.

Leur mère, Marguerite, était la plus jeune sœur de François Charmetant, le père de Mathilde. C'était une Cracmole. Elle avait cependant épousé un sorcier, ce qui était plus courant en France qu'en Angleterre. Par un curieux effet du hasard, son mari portait le même prénom que son frère. François Bachelet était médicomage et Marguerite l'aidait. Elle avait en effet appris l'art des potions, le seul domaine de la magie qui lui était accessible, et y excellait, fournissant ainsi celles dont son mari avait besoin pour ses patients.

Le problème, pour Lily, c'était le frère d'Henri et Jeanne. Gabriel avait 15 ans, comme Mathilde et Lily. Et, au grand dam des deux jeunes filles, il avait décidé qu'il sortirait avec la fille de Harry Potter. Bien loin de le décourager, le fait d'apprendre qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami ne l'avait que davantage encore décidé. Il aimait les challenges et détestait se voir refuser quelque chose.

Gabriel Bachelet aurait pleinement eu sa place à Serpentard, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser parfois. Cependant, son caractère était bien loin de celui de Scorpius. Son arrogance et ses agissements évoquaient plutôt à la jeune fille les récits que ses parents et ses oncles et tantes lui avaient fait du comportement de Drago Malefoy à Poudlard. Le jeune sorcier était apprécié par la plupart de ses professeurs et craint par la plupart de ses camarades.

Lily, elle, se refusait à le craindre. Elle se méfiait cependant de lui et restait sur ses gardes depuis qu'il était arrivé. En effet, il avait presqu'aussitôt jeté son dévolu sur elle. Mathilde avait grimacé violemment et immédiatement déclaré à Lily qu'il fallait en parler à leurs parents. Elle connaissait bien son cousin et raconta à la jeune Anglaise que la plupart de ses anciennes petites amies, à Beauxbâtons, avaient beaucoup souffert de leur rupture, mais aussi de leur relation.

— Non mais franchement, Mathilde, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! s'énerva la benjamine des Potter alors que son amie remettait, une fois de plus, le sujet sur le tapis.  
— Je te dis que ce n'est pas bon signe, la manière dont il te regarde.  
— Et alors ?  
— Alors, tu ne veux pas m'entendre, Lily ! Avec Gabriel, tout ça ne suffit pas !  
— Mais si, on sait se débrouiller, et de toute façon je ne suis quasiment jamais seule.  
— Oui ben si tes parents, ou au moins tes frères, sont au courant, ils peuvent être plus attentifs !  
— Mais arrête, on ne va pas les embêter avec une histoire qui ne les concerne pas !  
— Je crois qu'ils apprécieraient d'être au courant... et moi, ça me rassurerait pour toi.  
— Oh la la, Mathilde, c'est bon, je gère ! OK, il est pénible, ton cousin. Si tu le dis, je veux bien croire qu'il puisse même être dangereux. Mais bon, on ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant ! Alors pour l'instant, on se débrouille entre nous, je n'ai pas envie que cette histoire remonte aux oreilles des adultes. Pas question de risquer d'avoir mes parents sur le dos.  
— Et alors ?  
— Je suis sûre que ça ferait trop plaisir à Papa de me surveiller de près, et je n'ai pas envie de ça !  
— Oui mais là, Lily...  
— Déjà qu'il m'a éloignée de Scorpius, il pourrait aussi être ravi de la situation et encourager Gabriel !  
Pas convaincue, Mathilde nia en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle finit par laisser tomber momentanément, prête à revenir à la charge plus tard.


	17. 2023/2024 La jeunesse est un état d'esprit

James Potter avait beaucoup de succès auprès des Français. Et ce n'était pas particulièrement pour son nom. Gai luron et boute-en-train de nature, il rajoutait à l'animation de la jeunesse. Il avait organisé quelques soirées, encouragé par ses oncles et, à la surprise de beaucoup, également par son père.

Le jeune homme avait emporté dans ses valises de nombreux produits des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, et notamment des nouveautés à tester. Il en offrait généreusement contre un compte-rendu sur leurs effets et proposait des prix sur les produits déjà commercialisés. Il avait aussi emporté de nombreux bons de commande, munis de sorts de dissimulation leur permettant de passer les barrages de Beauxbâtons.

Mais surtout, il avait su s'entourer de jeunes, garçons et filles, aimant plaisanter, et apprenait d'eux toutes les particularités de Beauxbâtons qui pourraient être exploitées par l'entreprise familiale de farces et attrapes. Il avait ainsi noirci plusieurs pages d'idées pour adapter les produits   
Weasley au marché français, ainsi que de nouveaux projets de farces, certains pouvant également correspondre au marché britannique.

Cela faisait des années qu'une boutique des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avait ouvert à Aix en Provence, la capitale sorcière de la France. Elle ne rencontrait cependant pas le succès des boutiques anglaises, notamment à cause de son principal concurrent français, À vos souhaits. Ron et George avaient donc chargé James de tâter le terrain auprès des jeunes Français, afin de mieux adapter leurs produits. Ils tablaient aussi sur l'effet indirect de publicité que la démarche de James, et notamment les tests de produits, auraient sur eux.

Le jeune homme se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau et paraissait ne plus vouloir quitter la Provence. Il conciliait travail et vacances de la plus plaisante des manières et en profitait sans arrières-pensées.

  
****************

  
— Quand même, James, tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu, là, à te prélasser comme ça ?  
— Mmmmh, fit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en mettant une main en visière. Il y a largement assez de place dans la piscine pour tes copines et toi, Lily, pas besoin que je me pousse.  
— Non mais je ne parlais pas de ça ! Regarde-toi, tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser ! rétorqua-t-elle, indignée.  
— Mais non, mais non, je travaille aussi.  
— Oh oui, ta vie est vachement dure, je vais en toucher un mot à Oncle Ron, la semaine prochaine, lorsqu'il sera là, ironisa la jeune fille. Histoire qu'il pense à accorder enfin quelques congés au pauvre travailleur que tu es.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre puis recroisa ses deux mains sous sa nuque pour continuer à flotter.

— Et tu ne t'ennuies pas, ici ? dit-elle en revenant à la charge.  
— Honnêtement, Lil, qui pourrait s'ennuyer à Tarasque en Forêt ? rétorqua-t-il dans un petit rire.  
— Je ne sais pas, mais je plains la pauvre Jenny, en tout cas, siffla-t-elle sur un ton acerbe.  
— Jenny ?  
— Ta petite copine moldue, évidemment !  
À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, son frère éclata de rire, au point de rapidement se redresser dans l'eau pour se tenir les côtes.

— Non mais oh, je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi ! cria-t-elle, rouge de colère, vexée.  
— J'avais remarqué que tu étais un peu à l'ouest, sœurette, mais pas à ce point ! la nargua-t-il.  
— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui est drôle, Jamesie ?  
— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !  
— Et tu ne crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge d'être appelée sœurette ? renifla-t-elle.  
— Mais tu seras toujours ma petite sœur chérie, ma Lilounette, la provoqua-t-il avec un large sourire.  
Si la jeune fille avait eu sa baguette entre les mains, son frère se serait probablement retrouvé couvert de chauves-souris, à cet instant, tant elle était énervée.

— Mais tu étais sérieuse, pour Jenny ? reprit James.  
— Evidemment ! Ça ne te fait rien qu'elle se morfonde toute seule à Londres, pendant que son petit ami est en vadrouille ici, au soleil ?  
Le jeune homme la fixa avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, très amusé.  
— Lily... Tu écoutes, un peu, ce qu'on raconte à table ? Ou bien tu penses tellement à ton propre petit ami que tu ne fais plus attention à ton grand frère préféré ?  
— Quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?  
— J'ai rompu avec elle une semaine avant de venir.  
— Attends... vérifia Lily d'une voix glaciale. Tu veux dire que tu as quitté ta copine moldue uniquement pour pouvoir passer des vacances dans le monde sorcier sans qu'elle s'interroge ?  
— Pfff... Franchement, Lil, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Non, ce n'est pas à cause de mon séjour à Tarasque que je l'ai quittée. Je l'aurais fait de toute façon, elle est charmante mais elle et moi n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre.  
— C'est vrai que lorsqu'on sort avec une fille suite à un pari... renifla-t-elle.  
— Tu sais, si je l'ai choisie elle, c'est parce qu'elle me plaisait. Je ne suis pas sorti avec Jenny seulement parce qu'elle était Moldue. Mais tu es encore plus dans la lune que je ne le pensais, en ce moment, sœurette, finit-il en ricanant, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. C'est parce que ton cher et tendre est à l'autre bout de la Terre ?

La jeune fille fit la moue et se glissa dans l'eau à côté de son frère.  
— Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire un jour que je trouverais les vacances trop longues, soupira-t-elle.  
— Et si ça se trouve, à la rentrée, vous aurez tellement changé tous les deux qu'il ne t'intéressera plus ! s'exclama-t-il.  
— Je ne crois pas, non. Tu vois, quand je suis sortie avec Amalric Vaughn, c'était différent. Il est adorable, comme garçon, mais même si je l'aimais bien, nous n'avions pas grand-chose à faire ensemble. Scorpius et moi, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, on se comprend. On est à la fois différents et complémentaires, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je ne pense pas que Papa ait très envie d'entendre ça, pour l'instant, mais je crois vraiment que Scorpius et moi, on pourrait construire quelque chose de solide.  
— Y a pas de justice... soupira-t-il sur un ton faussement navré. Moi, je cours sans succès après la femme de ma vie, et ma petite sœur pense avoir déjà trouvé le bon...  
— Tu cours après la femme de ta vie ? C'est marrant, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes ! rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton gouailleur.  
— Ah, Lily, Lily, Lily... Regarde autour de nous : nos parents, nos grands-parents, nos oncles et tantes, Victoire et Teddy... Je ne vois que des couples harmonieux — même si parfois ils se disputent. J'ai des amis qui vont se marier et moi, j'ai l'impression que les filles voient mon nom avant de voir ma personne...  
— Tu n'as que 19 ans, Jamesie, tu as le temps !  
— Papa avait à peu près mon âge quand il a épousé Maman, et nos grands-pères se sont même mariés à 18 ans.  
— Et alors ? Tiens, Remus, le père de Teddy, il avait presque la quarantaine, quand il s'est marié, lui !

Le jeune homme grimaça.  
— Oui ben quand même, j'espère ne pas avoir à attendre si longtemps ! Non mais tu te rends compte !  
— Et alors ? Si tu fais comme lui, ta future épouse doit avoir... attends que je réfléchisse... 7 ans ! Elle n'est même pas encore à Poudlard, si c'est une sorcière ! s'esclaffa sa sœur.  
James se redressa dans l'eau et éclaboussa sa cadette.  
— Mais non, mais non, je suis sûr que je trouverai avant ! Dommage que Jane Londubat ou les sœurs Kendal soient déjà prises, elles sont charmantes et elles, au moins, ne sont pas éblouies par notre nom !  
— Ce ne sont pas les seules, rassure-toi. D'accord, les pimbêches se laissent facilement éblouir, mais il y a des filles très bien qui sont prêtes à te voir tel que tu es, j'en suis persuadée. Peut-être dans la promotion d'Al ?  
— Ou tes copines, par exemple. Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas les prendre au berceau... insinua-t-il avec un air carnassier.  
— Dis tout de suite que je suis un bébé ! s'indigna Lily.  
— Mmmmh... attends que je réfléchisse...  
Elle se jeta sur lui pour tenter de le couler et ils commencèrent une bataille d'eau, à laquelle finirent par se joindre ceux qui se baignaient un peu plus loin.

  
****************

  
— Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Scorpius ?  
— Ah, ah ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas, Lily ! répondit-il sur un ton triomphant.  
— C'est pour cacher une cicatrice ?  
— Une cicatrice ? Ben non, quelle idée !  
— Je suis curieuse de savoir quelle lubie t'est passée par la tête, remarqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil.  
— Mais c'est évidemment pour que les filles ne s'intéressent plus à moi — à part toi, bien entendu.  
— Et tu crois vraiment que te faire pousser la barbe va aider ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton dubitatif.  
— Bien sûr. Ça fait homme des cavernes.  
— Je suis désolée pour tes chevilles, Scorp, mais ça te rend encore plus sexy... Et ça te mûrit, tu risques donc d'attirer non seulement plus de filles, mais aussi des plus vieilles. Comment pourrais-je faire le poids, moi qui n'ai que 15 ans ? feignit-elle de se lamenter.

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
— Sur mon âge ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
— Non. Je sais que je suis beau, mais je le suis davantage au naturel, j'ai comparé, avant de t'appeler.  
— Pauvres, pauvres chevilles... Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon oncle Charlie ?  
— L'éleveur de dragons ? vérifia-t-il en souriant.  
— Tout à fait. Il est célibataire, mais beaucoup de femmes se battent pour lui et, si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai entendu dire à mots couverts, il en profite sans vergogne.  
— Je me souviens que tu me l'as dit, effectivement.  
— Eh bien Oncle Charlie est barbu. Et j'ai entendu des femmes dire que ça lui allait particulièrement bien.

Le jeune homme ricana.  
— Bon, en substance, la barbe, j'évite.  
— Dans ce but-là, il vaut mieux, oui. En plus, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, vu que tu étais rasé de près, ce matin !  
— On va dire qu'il est bon de savoir surprendre l'être aimé ! s'amusa-t-il.

  
****************

  
À chaque fois que les Malefoy se trouvaient du côté moldu, Scorpius en profitait pour acheter des cartes postales. Il prenait volontairement tout son temps pour les choisir. Il privilégiait des thèmes aussi moldus que possible : des véhicules, des poteaux électriques, des usines... Et racontait derrière à Lily toutes les curiosités qu'il avait visitées. Sans jamais le lui dire directement, il laissait entendre à quel point sa petite amie lui manquait.

Avant d'envoyer chaque carte, Scorpius appliquait dessus un sort qui la rendait lisible seulement par la jeune fille ou lui-même. Et, par provocation, il rajoutait alors en gros, au milieu, une phrase visible par tous : « Nul ne peut séparer ceux qui s'aiment vraiment ». C'était une citation célèbre dans le monde sorcier, qui faisait référence à un très ancien roman.

  
****************

  
— Tante Hermione a aperçu une de tes cartes qui venait d'arriver, ce matin.  
— Elle a pu lire ce qui était écrit dessus, j'espère ?  
— Oui, elle a trouvé ça génial ! Elle a demandé à Maman si toutes tes cartes étaient pareilles, et elles sont parties dans une grande discussion complice.

  
****************

  
— Ma maman, elle a un bébé dans son ventre, annonça Maud, sur le ton de la confidence.  
Haute comme trois pommes, la petite fille de presque deux ans venait de se hisser sur le canapé où Lily et Mathilde étaient assises et discutaient. Les deux cousines de sa mère se mirent à sourire : même si elles ne l'avaient pas su depuis longtemps, le ventre très rond de Victoire Lupin ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la question.  
— Moi, je vais être une grande sœur.  
— Comme moi, lui répondit Mathilde sur le même ton.  
— Ah bon ? T'es la grande sœur de qui ?  
— Ben d'Alix et Faustine.  
— Ah ! Et toi, Lily, t'es la grande sœur de qui ?  
— Moi je suis une petite sœur, Maud, je suis née en dernier.  
— Alors t'es la petite sœur de qui ?  
— De James et Albus.

La petite parut satisfaite et continua à babiller.  
— Le bébé, il va téter Maman, quand il sera né. Moi aussi je tète Maman parce que je suis encore un peu petite. Alors quand il sera là, on aura un côté chacun.  
Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à cette évocation. Comme beaucoup de sorciers, elles avaient elles-mêmes été allaitées plusieurs années et en gardaient un léger souvenir.

Un peu plus loin se tenaient Anwenn Kendal et Albus. La jeune fille venait d'arriver pour quelques jours. Elle semblait un peu intimidée, au milieu de tous ces Weasley et Charmetant, mais son petit ami était fier de parader avec elle à son bras, et tenait à tout lui faire découvrir. Il lui fit ainsi visiter, durant son séjour, plusieurs sites de la Provence sorcière. Au grand regret du jeune homme, plusieurs de ces visites se firent en compagnie de sa sœur et de quelques Français.

Ils virent notamment Draguignan, célèbre même auprès des Moldus pour ses dragons. Au cours de cette visite, Raphaël Maillard, le petit ami de Mathilde, rapporta à celle-ci et à Lily ce qu'il avait entendu Gabriel dire. Celui-ci se targuait d'avoir bientôt la jeune Anglaise, parce qu'il savait comment la faire plier, et que celle-ci ne pourrait pas lui résister. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille minimisa.


	18. 2023/2024 Magizoologie

— Quand même, Lily, tout ce temps à parler uniquement en français, ce n'est pas trop pénible ?

— Oh, tu sais, Scorp, grâce à Tante Fleur, nous sommes tous à peu près bilingues. Comme Mathilde et ses sœurs, d'ailleurs. Ça demande parfois une petite gymnastique mentale, mais dans l'ensemble, ça va. Et puis je peux toujours parler anglais avec ma famille, si j'ai envie. Sans oublier mon blondinet préféré...  
— Quelque part, je t'envie. Je suis loin de parler cette langue assez bien pour ça, je crois que je serais complètement perdu, à ta place !  
— Un Serpentard qui se reconnaît une faille ? Mais il va neiger !  
— Ah, ah, ah, très drôle... renifla-t-il. Tiens, pour la peine, tu m'aideras à améliorer mon français, quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard.  
— Tu veux que nous utilisions uniquement la langue de Molière au lieu de celle de Shakespeare, entre nous ? lui demanda-t-elle en français, sur un ton faussement candide.  
Le jeune homme lui tira la langue.

  
****************

  
Dragon Valley. L'excitation de Scorpius était à son comble. La plus grande réserve de dragons d'Amérique, certains disaient même du monde. Des centaines d'espèces différentes y cohabitaient. Certaines étaient tellement rares que les seuls membres connus se trouvaient là. Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles et écouta religieusement tout ce que les dresseurs et les soigneurs lui racontèrent sur ces sauvages reptiles.

Les Malefoy prirent ensuite leurs quartiers dans un hôtel de Merlinstown, la capitale sorcière des Etats-Unis. Drago usa de ses relations et argua de la passion de son fils pour lui faire visiter l'Académie de Magizoologie. Avec subtilité, il souligna devant le jeune homme tous les avantages de celle-ci pour la poursuite de telles études. Scorpius, élevé à bonne école, voyait cependant tout à fait clair dans son jeu.

Au cours d'une discussion, durant la visite, l'un des professeurs répondit aux insinuations de Drago que l'Ecole de Magizoologie d'Angleterre était très bien aussi. Le professeur précisa que les deux établissements étaient jumelés et avaient des programmes d'échanges, certains au niveau des professeurs, d'autres au niveau des élèves. Scorpius observa son père d'un air triomphant et rit sous cape de sa déconfiture.

  
****************

  
Lors de leur coup de miroir suivant, le jeune homme raconta la visite à sa petite amie et l'attitude de son père. Lily évoqua l'Université de Magizoologie française, dont elle avait parlé avec Antonin Sauroque, qui y faisait ses études. Ils s'amusèrent à comparer les deux écoles, avec les éléments dont ils disposaient.

  
****************

  
Tranquillement installés au bord de la piscine, Anwenn, Albus et Lily discutaient Quidditch et stratégie avec Ginny et Harry. Les lettres de Poudlard n'étant pas encore arrivées, personne ne savait qui serait le prochain capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cependant, il était fort probable que le badge revienne à l'un des deux Septième année, qui étaient les plus expérimentés de l'équipe. Ils se préparaient donc à ce rôle, d'autant plus que les Serdaigle s'étaient montrés redoutables, l'année précédente. Et ils connaissaient suffisamment Rose Weasley pour savoir qu'elle avait bien l'intention de décrocher la coupe pour son équipe, cette année-là.

Les matchs étaient courants, à Tarasque. Ils se déroulaient généralement dans un esprit bon enfant et les équipes se constituaient la plupart du temps à la dernière minute. Celles-ci étaient souvent très mélangées, mais l'un ou l'autre suggérait parfois des équipes à thème, pour le plaisir. Il y avait ainsi eu des matchs France-Angleterre, des matchs d'une génération contre l'autre, des matchs filles contre garçons, etc.

Justement, à la suite d'un de ceux-là, les filles, qui avaient vaincu leurs adversaires grâce à Lily, étaient en train de se rhabiller dans leur vestiaire.  
— J'aime mieux quand tu es dans mon équipe que dans l'équipe adverse, Lily ! plaisanta Cécile Morel, une grande brune de 17 ans.  
— C'est vrai que tu es très forte, j'ai entendu mes parents dire que tu tenais ça de ton père, intervint Bertille Jacolin, une jolie blonde un peu ronde qui avait 16 ans.  
— Je l'ai trouvé impressionnant, l'autre jour, sur son balai, on aurait dit un professionnel, approuva l'aînée du groupe, Eléonore Boissinot, qui allait entrer dans l'équipe des Chevaucheurs de Balais de Crolles, près de Grenoble.  
— Oh, vous exagèrez, les filles, je n'ai pas hérité de son talent. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de m'entraîner souvent avec Scorpius.  
— Ah oui, ton petit copain, c'est ça ? s'intéressa Bertille.  
Tout en opinant, Lily ne put retenir un petit soupir.

— Et tu ne peux vraiment pas le voir, pour l'instant ?  
— Il n'est même pas resté en Angleterre, ses parents l'ont emmené aux Etats-Unis.  
— C'est nul quand les parents se mêlent de nos affaires de cœur, soupira Cécile, aussitôt approuvée par les autres jeunes filles.  
— Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous laissés faire ? Vous auriez pu leur dire zut et n'en faire qu'à votre guise ! s'étonna Alix Charmetant, 12 ans, l'une des sœurs de Mathilde.  
— Oui, on aurait pu. Mais on aurait fait quoi ? Je suis mineure et Scorpius vient tout juste d'avoir 17 ans. Les parents ne nous auraient sans doute rien fait — au contraire, nos mères ont plutôt tendance à nous aider — mais bon, ce n'était pas jouable.  
Les jeunes filles durent en convenir.  
— Et puis comme ça, nous leur montrons notre bonne volonté et une docilité apparente. Ce qui ne nous a pas empêchés de débarquer sur le quai de la gare, au retour de Poudlard, en ayant ostensiblement échangé nos cravates d'uniforme — nous sommes dans des Maisons différentes. Et on ne leur cache pas qu'on s'écrit au moins une fois par jour. Comme ça, ils voient bien que ce n'est pas une lubie passagère.  
— En gros, vous espérez qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles, la prochaine fois ? résuma Eléonore avec un sourire complice.  
— Exactement ! convint Lily, les yeux pétillants.

  
****************

  
— On a parlé de toi, aujourd'hui.  
— Avec Mathilde ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours le cas ? demanda-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air faussement vaniteux.  
— Avec d'autres filles, qui se demandaient pourquoi on s'était laissés faire par nos parents, au lieu de se rebiffer.  
— Ah, je vois, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, je ne vais quand même pas leur souhaiter d'être à notre place, mais...  
— Je crois qu'elles ont compris, tu sais. Et elles nous souhaitent d'être vite réunis.  
— Que Merlin les entende ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton comique.

  
****************

  
Très attendu dans le milieu, le congrès de Magizoologie se tenait cette année-là à Merlinstown. Les plus éminents spécialistes du sujet allaient divulguer leurs dernières recherches devant un public composé de leurs pairs et d'étudiants. Lily avait demandé à Scorpius de lui envoyer un programme, pour pouvoir le suivre durant ces quelques jours. Il faut dire que c'était le principal sujet de conversation du jeune homme, depuis son arrivée dans la capitale sorcière américaine. Sa petite amie s'amusait beaucoup de son enthousiasme.

— La conférence du professeur Monoceros était encore plus passionnante que les autres !  
Lily attrapa son programme et commença à le feuilleter pour rechercher le sujet de ladite conférence.  
— Tu sais, c'est la spécialiste mondiale des licornes !  
— Ah, d'accord.  
— Tu te rends compte, elle a découvert un moyen pour que les hommes puissent les approcher presqu'aussi facilement que les femmes !  
La jeune fille leva les sourcils, inquiète.  
— Ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux pour elles ?  
— Non, justement, c'est ça qui est formidable, c'est que ça n'empêche pas les licornes de reconnaître les intentions de la personne qui s'approche !

Scorpius était intarissable, au point que Lily finit par lui demander :  
— Alors, finalement, tu veux toujours être vétérimage, ou bien tu t'es découvert une autre vocation dans la magizoologie, avec ce congrès ?  
— Non, la vétérimagie reste la branche qui m'attire, Lily. Je n'ai pas envie de me spécialiser sur telle ou telle espèce, ou bien d'aller à l'autre bout du monde étudier la faune magique locale. Je préfère pouvoir m'occuper de nombreux animaux différents.  
La jeune fille lui répondit d'un sourire.

— Tiens, j'ai pu discuter avec ta marraine, aujourd'hui.  
— Et vous avez parlé de magizoologie ou de moi ? demanda-t-elle, mutine.  
— Les deux, bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
— Est-ce qu'elle a assisté aux mêmes conférences que toi ?  
— Celle sur les licornes uniquement. J'ai aussi aperçu son mari qui allait donner une de ses conférences, et elle qui se rendait à celle sur les "Nargoles, joncheruines et autres créatures controversées". Tu as raison, elle est très... originale.  
— Oui, Tante Hermione et Luna ont souvent du mal à se comprendre, mais moi je l'aime bien. Elle aide à voir les choses différemment. Maman et elle sont toujours restées très proches, malgré la distance physique. Je t'ai raconté, d'ailleurs, qu'on allait parfois la voir à l'autre bout du monde, elle et moi, lorsque mes frères sont rentrés tous les deux à Poudlard ?  
— Oui, tu m'as déjà fait rêver avec certains de tes récits !  
— Je pense que c'était une manière pour ma mère de m'aider à ne pas trop regretter de n'être pas encore à Poudlard. Après tout, elle a vécu la même chose, quand Oncle Ron et mon père sont rentrés l'année avant elle.  
— Quelque part, je crois bien que j'aurais aimé connaître ça, moi...

  
****************

  
Les conversations s'élevaient dans un joyeux brouhaha, tout autour de la table. Ou plutôt des tables, puisqu'une seule ne pouvait suffire à rassembler tous les convives, ce midi-là. En effet, les Londubat étaient venus passer quelques jours à Tarasque en Forêt. Louis Weasley en était absolument ravi, et s'était fait un devoir de faire découvrir la ville et ses alentours à Jane, avec qui il sortait depuis le bal, ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure, à son jumeau Andrew. Ce dernier préférait se faire discret et les laisser seuls la plupart du temps.

En plus des Weasley-Potter-Lupin, quasiment au complet, et de leurs invités, se trouvaient les Charmetant et les Bachelet. Les adultes devisaient gaiement d'un côté, tandis que les jeunes, à un bout de la longue suite de tables, discutaient de tout autre chose. À un moment, la conversation devint générale : Gabrielle Charmetant venait de proposer une visite du Trou des Fées, près des Baux de Provence, qui fut autrefois le domaine de Taven, une très célèbre sorcière dont même les Moldus avaient gardé trace.

— Tu viens avec nous, Lily ? demanda Albus sur un ton d'évidence.  
Elle fit la moue.  
— Bof, non, je crois que je vais plutôt rester et continuer à travailler sur mes devoirs de runes. Tu veux m'aider ? finit-elle avec un sourire sadique.  
Le jeune homme grimaça. C'était une matière qu'il n'avait jamais été tenté d'étudier — et sa sœur le savait très bien.  
— Si tu changes d'avis, je serai probablement à la bibliothèque, j'y ai repéré un livre sur le sujet qui semble très intéressant.  
— Je verrai en rentrant de la balade, mais je ne te promets pas de m'intéresser à ce sujet-là, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La bibliothèque des Charmetant était une grande pièce très agréable, lumineuse et chaleureuse, remplie de livres du sol au plafond. Aussi, les Potter et les Weasley avaient vite suivi l'exemple des jeunes Charmetant et y faisaient généralement leurs devoirs. Du moins, lorsqu'ils ne préféraient pas s'installer dans le jardin, directement couchés sur l'herbe. Lily s'était installée à une petite table au milieu de la grande pièce. Elle avait étalé plusieurs livres et ses parchemins autour d'elle, et sorti ses plumes, quand un bruit à la porte lui fit relever la tête.

Gabriel Bachelet venait d'entrer dans la pièce et la fixait d'un air carnassier. La jeune fille sursauta.  
— Je savais bien qu'il suffirait que je semble ne plus me soucier de toi pour que tu baisses ta garde, commença-t-il d'un air satisfait.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, en essayant de ne pas paraître impressionnée.  
— Mais toi, bien évidemment... répondit-il onctueusement.  
— Il y a plein de filles à qui tu plais, tu peux passer ton chemin et aller les voir, répliqua-t-elle de la même manière.  
— Oh, mais d'abord je vais m'occuper de toi, Potter.  
— Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai marre qu'on ne voie que mon nom ? soupira-t-elle de manière exaspérée.  
— J'ai choisi de m'intéresser à toi, mais pas seulement à cause de ton nom... Aussi parce que tu es une jolie fille, badina-t-il.  
— C'est flatteur, mais j'ai déjà un petit ami.  
— Et alors ? balaya-t-il d'un geste. Quand je me serai occupé de toi, tu ne penseras même plus à lui, finit-il avec un sourire prétentieux.  
— Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, alors que je ne suis pas d'accord ? renifla-t-elle.  
— Oh, mais il y a bien des moyens, pour ça, rassure-toi... menaça-t-il doucereusement en portant la main à sa poche, où l'on devinait sa baguette.  
— Je te conseille vivement de sortir de cette pièce tout de suite et de me laisser tranquille, rétorqua Lily d'un ton glacé, en tentant de masquer les tremblements de sa voix.  
— Sinon quoi ? Tu vas pleurer dans les robes de ton papa ? ricana-t-il. Mais tu n'en auras même plus envie, même plus l'idée, la nargua-t-il.

La jeune fille se tendit.  
— Et je parie que tu n'as même pas ta baguette sur toi, se délecta-t-il. Ça va être un vrai plaisir.  
— Je te rappelle que nous sommes mineurs.  
— Pfff, et alors ? dit-il dans un éclat de rire. Si tu crois que je me plie aux règles crétines que d'autres ont édictées pour nous...  
— Les règles sont là pour protéger les autres et nous-même.  
— Mais je m'en contrefiche des autres. S'ils me servent, tant mieux, sinon tant pis pour eux.  
— Mégalomaniaque.  
Il se mit à rire.  
— Je ne fais pas que rêver, je commence à construire.  
— Et tu as décidé de devenir un mage noir ? Belle ambition, renifla-t-elle sur un ton méprisant.  
— Je le suis déjà, confirma-t-il avec un sourire prétentieux. La magie noire est un si bel outil.

Lily frissonna.  
— Mais tu verras, je vais t'y initier, quand tu seras à Beauxbâtons avec moi, continua-t-il sur ton doucereux.  
— Tu rêves ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'irais faire là-bas !  
— Ma chère Lily, quand je me serai occupé de toi, tu me suivras au bout du monde si je le désire... rétorqua-t-il orgueilleusement.  
— Pas question ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte.

Le jeune homme sortit vivement sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la jeune Anglaise en criant : « Impero ! »

Comme il était doux et reposant de se laisser aller, comme il était tentant de se mettre à genoux devant le jeune homme ! Lily se sentait bien, tellement bien, plus besoin de réfléchir, juste se laisser faire... Mais une petite voix en elle lui soufflait que c'était Gabriel, et qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle tenta de se ressaisir, de lutter, pensa à Scorpius...


	19. 2023/2024 Colère et désarroi

— Expelliarmus ! s'écria une voix forte.

La baguette de Gabriel sauta loin de lui, tandis que Lily tombait par terre, épuisée. Ginny Potter se précipita vers sa fille au moment même où Harry et le père de Gabriel, François Bachelet, lançaient deux sortilèges d'entrave simultanés sur le jeune homme.

— Je ne sais pas si tu sais déjà transplaner, glissa Harry d'une voix froide, mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Nous avons sécurisé cette pièce par plusieurs sorts bien avant que tu n'y entres.  
— Alors vous m'avez tendu un piège ! cracha le jeune homme.  
— Oui, rétorqua sa cousine Mathilde en sortant de derrière le rayonnage qui l'avait dissimulée, les doigts crispés sur le montant. J'avais vu juste, même si j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, continua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. James et Albus m'ont fait confiance et aidée à te piéger, précisa-t-elle en leur adressant un signe de tête. Nous n'avons pas prévenu les parents de ce à quoi ils risquaient d'assister, juste demandé de mettre en place les mesures de sécurité et de rester avec nous.  
Gabriel lui lança un regard brûlant de haine.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de mon propre fils, grogna François, visiblement sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, Harry ?  
— À 15 ans, même s'il est encore mineur, un Impardonnable peut valoir la prison, en Grande-Bretagne, précisa celui-ci d'une voix professionnelle, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Il me semble que c'est aussi le cas en France.  
François opina. Assise par terre, les bras de sa mère autour de ses épaules, Lily écoutait attentivement. Gabriel affichait une assurance qu'il était loin de vraiment ressentir.  
— Ça lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien, asséna son père fermement en le fixant avec dégoût.  
— Papa... intervint Henri, qui était resté en retrait jusque-là. Tu crois que c'est vraiment la meilleure solution, pour lui ?  
Marguerite était restée figée devant un mur, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. L'intervention de son fils aîné sembla redonner vie à la Cracmole et elle lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Lily et Ginny, prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes et lui demanda pardon d'une petite voix. Celle-ci s'empressa de lui répondre qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Pendant ce temps, François consultait Harry du regard. Celui-ci l'entraîna à l'écart pour en discuter. Marguerite et les parents de Mathilde les rejoignirent, tandis que les jeunes sorciers gardaient leurs baguettes braquées sur le prisonnier, qui les défiait de le libérer. Lily s'était assise sur une banquette, contre la fenêtre, et observait un arbre à l'extérieur. Discrète mais attentive aux émotions de sa benjamine, Ginny avait posé une main sur son épaule.

— Bon, expliqua le père du jeune homme en revenant, voilà ce qu'on a décidé. On va commencer par fouiller ta chambre et tes affaires, je suis sûr que ce sera très instructif.  
Celui-ci pâlit.  
— Nous allons ensuite monter un dossier d'inculpation de mineur, avec Harry, en notant les témoignages de toutes les personnes ici présentes, et il sera mis en lieu sûr. Cela veut dire que ce qui t'est reproché ne sera pas inscrit dans ton casier judiciaire.  
Gabriel sourit.  
— Cela signifie aussi, reprit aussitôt François, qu'à la moindre incartade, il atterrit automatiquement sur le bureau d'un Juge.

Le jeune homme afficha une expression méprisante en ne regardant personne en particulier. Son père durcit la voix pour continuer.  
— Il va sans dire que tu n'obtiens ce sursis que grâce à la mansuétude du père de ta victime et à sa connaissance des lois françaises. Tu peux l'en remercier. Il n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, les Aurors seraient déjà en train de t'emmener.  
Gabriel ne put retenir une grimace.

— Pour l'instant, je ne veux plus te voir ici, conclut son père. Et il est hors de question que tu retournes à Beauxbâtons.  
Surpris, tous les jeunes sursautèrent. Lily se crispa puis se détendit : ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas l'envoyer à Poudlard.  
— Ah oui ? Et je vais aller où ? s'enquit le jeune homme sur un ton sarcastique.  
— À l'Institut Berquin. Tu pars demain.  
— À Berquin ? s'écria Henri. Mais c'est un centre pour jeunes sorciers délinquants !  
— Ton frère est quoi, à ton avis ? demanda leur père, inflexible.  
Henri baissa la tête sans répondre, tandis que Gabriel serrait les mâchoires, fou de rage.

  
****************

  
Lily claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, très énervée. Elle commença à ruminer, puis décida d'appeler Scorpius, après avoir rapidement vérifié l'heure. Le sourire de celui-ci s'effaça dès qu'il aperçut le visage contrarié de sa petite amie.  
— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lily ?  
La jeune fille se mit à râler contre son père.  
— Attends... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? l'arrêta Scorpius, ahuri.  
— Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire la morale ! s'énerva-t-elle. Comme s'il avait toujours été calme et obéissant !  
— Tu t'es disputée avec ton père ?!  
— Oui, confirma-t-elle sur un ton boudeur.  
— Ce... C'est à cause de moi ?  
— Oh non, à cause de ce crétin de Gabriel et de mes abrutis de frères !  
— Pardon ?

Elle grommela, brusquement mal à l'aise.  
— Lily ?  
— De toute façon, ça ne serait jamais arrivé si mes crétins de frères n'avaient pas fourré leur nez n'importe où, grogna-t-elle.  
— Tes frères ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait, c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends les traiter de crétins ! s'étonna-t-il, de plus en plus déboussolé.  
— Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils le sont !  
— D'accord, temporisa-t-il, mais là, Lily, il s'est passé quoi ?  
Elle se tortilla.

— Ben en fait... euh... ils ont voulu monter un piège... euh... et l'appât... c'était moi...  
— Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il. Si je les avais en face de moi, je les provoquerais en duel tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée !?  
— Peut-être pas, quand même... Ils voulaient m'aider... modéra-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
— T'aider ? Rassure-moi, ils ont eu droit à leur leçon de morale, eux aussi ?  
— Euh... même pas... glissa-t-elle timidement. Papa les a remerciés, en fait...  
— Attends, il est tombé sur la tête ? Il a reçu un mauvais sort ? Un cognard ? Ou alors, continua le jeune homme après une pause, il y a des éléments qui m'échappent.

La jeune fille tergiversa quelques instants puis, sous le regard insistant et inquiet de son petit ami, se mit alors à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Comment Gabriel avait semblé une menace pour elle, comment et pourquoi elle l'avait longtemps minimisée, comment son amie Mathilde l'avait plusieurs fois mise en garde, comment Albus avait une fois surpris une de ces mises en garde, et comment il avait alors décidé, avec James — Lily les ayant suppliés de ne rien dire à leurs parents sans preuve — de monter ce piège au jeune Français. Elle lui raconta aussi ce qui s'était alors passé à ce moment-là. Scorpius fut scandalisé d'apprendre qu'elle avait subi un Sortilège Impardonnable.

— Non mais tu te rends compte, Lily, que tu as réellement été en danger ? Il aurait pu te faire et te faire faire n'importe quoi, sous Imperium !  
Elle se défendit :  
— Sans mes frères, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, j'ai toujours fait attention à ne jamais me retrouver seule avec lui !  
— Mais tu as refusé de prévenir qui que ce soit ! Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, même pas un tout petit peu !  
— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, Scorpius !  
— Ça m'inquiète bien plus de savoir que tu ne me parles pas de choses comme ça, Lily ! Maintenant, comment vais-je faire pour ne pas toujours imaginer le pire ?

La jeune fille grimaça.  
— Mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire, de toute façon ! Et je ne voulais pas que tu débarques des Etats-Unis juste à cause de ça.  
— Lily, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, moi, je ne fonce pas dans le tas. Je suis un Serpentard, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je réfléchis toujours avant d'agir.  
— Alors tu aurais fait quoi, Scorp, si je t'en avais parlé avant ?  
— J'aurais essayé de trouver des solutions avec toi. On aurait pu chercher ensemble un moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
Elle grimaça puis opina piteusement.

— Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu refusé que tes parents, qui sont sur place, soient au courant ? Ils n'auraient pas pu t'aider ?  
— Euh... eh bien... Je ne voulais rien devoir à Papa, je voulais lui prouver que je suis grande et que je sais me débrouiller seule...  
— Visiblement, c'est réussi ! se moqua-t-il.  
— Je te rappelle que sans ce piège, ce serait toujours le cas !  
— Oui, et si cet espèce d'emplumé avait réussi à te coincer autrement, sans personne pour t'aider, hein ? Et que tes parents ne soient pas au courant, et qu'il ait empêché Mathilde de prévenir qui que ce soit ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Lily ?  
— Arrête, Scorpius, je croirais entendre mon père !  
— Je crois que je le comprends : on dirait que tu n'as aucune conscience du danger !  
— Oh ça va, hein, j'en ai marre d'être traitée comme une gamine ! s'énerva-t-elle, avant de couper la conversation brusquement et d'enfouir son Miroir au fond d'un tiroir.

  
****************

  
Scorpius tourna en rond un moment dans sa chambre. Il venait de se lever et n'avait jamais commencé aussi mal une journée. Quelle tête de bourrique, cette fille ! Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu lui en parler avant ? Ne lui faisait-elle donc pas confiance ? L'esprit traversé de nombreuses pensées, le jeune homme se prépara rapidement puis saisit son balai et sortit de sa chambre.

Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser la situation dans sa tête. Lily avait subi un Impardonnable ! Elle avait pris des risques énormes sans en sembler très consciente... Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était le fait qu'elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Dès qu'il se trouva dans un endroit dégagé, l'attrapeur enfourcha son balai et s'envola. Scorpius avait toujours aimé voler. Il se défoula en volant aussi haut, aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, toujours agité par ses sombres pensées.

Il commençait à peine à s'apaiser lorsqu'il vit venir vers lui deux policiers de la Brigade Magique Américaine, montés sur leurs propres balais. Ils étaient en train de l'interpeller, lui faisant signe de se poser. Intrigué, Scorpius obtempéra.

— Vous faisiez quoi, jeune homme ? interrogea le plus grand sur un ton sévère.  
— Euh... ben je volais sur mon balai, répondit l'attrapeur de Serpentard, surpris.  
— Et la Protection du Secret Magique, vous en faites quoi ? continua le policier sur le même ton.  
Scorpius sursauta et observa autour de lui.  
— Je suis sorti du périmètre sorcier ?  
— Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Une brigade d'Oubliators a dû décoller en même temps que nous, vous avez volé à proximité d'une route moldue !  
Il porta une main à sa bouche.  
— Je suis désolé, je ne l'avais pas vue...  
Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard.  
— Vous étiez plongé à ce point dans vos pensées ? demanda le second, sceptique.  
— Oui, avoua le jeune homme en baissant la tête.  
— Une histoire de fille ? suggéra le même policier sur un ton qui se voulait complice.  
— Comment avez-vous deviné ? s'étonna le Serpentard.  
Les deux hommes ne lui répondirent pas mais ricanèrent.

— Bon, allez, vous êtes jeune et vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vu votre accent, on va être indulgent pour cette fois, dit le plus petit des deux policiers avec un demi-sourire.  
— Juste une amende — mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à récidiver, sinon pas de clémence pour vous ! précisa le premier.  
Penaud, Scorpius les remercia et prit le parchemin qu'ils lui tendaient, qui contenait les informations nécessaires pour le règlement de sa contravention. Il suivit les deux policiers jusqu'à Merlinstown puis les quitta pour rejoindre son hôtel.

— Tiens, tu n'es pas au congrès, Scorpius ? s'étonna son père.  
— Euh non, pas encore, je suis allé faire un tour en balai...  
Les Malefoy fixèrent leur fils avec surprise. Le jeune homme aimait voler, ils le savaient, mais il était tellement passionné par les animaux magiques que rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner du congrès de Magizoologie, ces jours-ci.  
— Tu as un souci ? lui demanda Astoria avec sollicitude.  
— Euh... non, Maman, enfin pas vraiment... Bon, il faut juste que j'aille payer une amende, mais à part ça, tout va bien... répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait ferme et désinvolte.  
— Une amende ? s'indigna Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour récolter une amende ?  
— Hum... euh... Je n'ai pas vu une route moldue, j'ai quitté le périmètre sorcier sans m'en rendre compte...  
Ses parents échangèrent un regard intrigué.  
— Il me semblait pourtant que la limite était clairement visible, s'étonna Drago.  
— Oui, oui, elle l'est... reconnut le jeune homme en se tortillant.

— Tu avais la tête ailleurs à ce point, Scorpius ? demanda sa mère.  
Il regarda ses pieds, mal à l'aise.  
— Tu pensais à Lily ? vérifia-t-elle.  
— Oui... avoua-t-il, tandis qu'Astoria jetait un regard lourd de reproches à son mari.  
— Tout va bien, avec elle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, se ravisa en regardant ses parents, avant de reprendre sur un ton acerbe :  
— Si j'avais pu être auprès d'elle, il ne serait certainement rien arrivé.  
— Oh, des ennuis ? s'informa son père en tentant de cacher son air amusé.

Scorpius hésita un instant, avant de résumer succinctement la situation.  
— Non ! Potter a vu sa précieuse petite fille recevoir un Imperium ! s'esclaffa Drago.  
— Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Papa, rétorqua son fils en le fusillant du regard, tandis qu'Astoria tapait le bras de son mari avec réprobation.

— Enfin bon, Scorpius, conclut son père à la fin du récit, se mettre dans un état pareil pour une fille, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu as eu de la chance que les policiers de la Brigade Magique aient été indulgents.  
— Lily est une fille qui en vaut vraiment la peine, Papa, rétorqua le jeune homme sur un ton ferme et avec un calme inquiétant, avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

  
****************

  
Scorpius reposa son Miroir à Double Sens, perplexe. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il tentait de joindre Lily depuis le début de l'après-midi, sans succès. Il était dix heures du soir en France, il devrait peut-être abandonner. Mais il était inquiet pour la jeune fille. Etait-elle seulement fâchée contre lui ou avait-elle d'autres soucis ?

Le jeune homme était bien trop tendu pour suivre les conférences du congrès de Magizoologie. Il déambulait dans les couloirs en réfléchissant à la situation. Tout à coup, il eut une illumination. Lily n'était pas la seule Potter à avoir l'un de ces Miroirs ! Evidemment, hors de question d'appeler Harry Potter. Mrs Potter, peut-être ? Non, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, c'était délicat... Restaient les deux frères de sa petite amie. Albus paraissait le plus indiqué : en effet, étant de la même année, Scorpius et lui partageaient de nombreux cours. Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été amis mais s'entendaient suffisamment bien pour que les fois où ils avaient dû travailler ensemble se passent bien.

— Malef... ! s'exclama le cadet des Potter, aussitôt interrompu par son camarade.  
— Chut ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu cries mon nom maintenant... rétorqua le Serpentard.  
— Alors comme ça, tu as un Miroir à Double Sens ! remarqua le Gryffondor, goguenard, une fois qu'il se fut installé à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
— Non, non, je t'appelle avec ma chaussure, pourquoi ? rétorqua Scorpius, pince-sans-rire.  
Albus sourit et continua.  
— Bon, je comprends mieux, maintenant, pourquoi Lily ne passe pas plus que ça son temps à guetter les hiboux.  
— Justement, je m'inquiète pour elle.  
— Ah. Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ?  
— Le piège ? Oui. Et quand elle m'a tout raconté, on s'est disputés.  
— Pourquoi ? Enfin, sans vouloir être indiscret, hein.

Scorpius soupira.  
— Parce qu'elle ne m'avait même pas parlé de ce gars, avant, et du danger qu'il pouvait représenter.  
— À toi non plus ? Décidément... Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu étais au courant.  
— Non, et je n'ai pas apprécié du tout. Comment je fais pour ne pas toujours l'imaginer en danger, maintenant, hein ?  
— Ah ça, mon vieux... C'est de ma sœur qu'on parle, hein... Si tu ne voulais pas te prendre la tête avec ta petite amie, fallait pas regarder du côté des filles de ma famille, elles ont beaucoup, beaucoup de caractère.  
— Y a pas que dans ta famille, hein, Kendal a l'air d'en avoir pas mal aussi, rétorqua le jeune Malefoy sarcastiquement.  
— Anwenn ? Pas faux... Faut croire qu'on est masos, nous les hommes de la famille. Et que, si tu t'accroches comme ça, tu l'es aussi, termina-t-il sur le même ton.  
— Peut-être, mais là, je n'aime vraiment pas quand je n'arrive pas à joindre Lily, surtout dans de telles circonstances.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, physiquement elle va très bien. Cette tête de mule a juste besoin de digérer les choses. Je suis sûr qu'elle te rappellera demain.  
— Tu crois ?  
— J'en suis persuadé. Et si elle ne l'a pas fait d'ici deux jours, appelle-moi de nouveau. Je lui colle son Miroir dans les mains et je lance l'appel.

Un peu rasséréné, Scorpius remercia son condisciple avant de mettre fin à la conversation.


	20. 2023/2024 Longue, si longue séparation...

Scorpius sentit son miroir chauffer. Il eut une pensée reconnaissante envers Albus qui avait eu raison. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir pour chasser le reste de colère et d'inquiétude de la veille, et ouvrit pour répondre.

— Bonjour, beau Serpentard, dit Lily d'une voix douce et en souriant, comme si de rien n'était, lorsque son petit ami lui répondit.  
— Beau Serpentard ? Wahou, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, rétorqua Scorpius, le pétillement de ses yeux contredisant le sarcasme de ses propos.  
— Tu ne te trouves pas beau ? Oh, c'est nouveau, ça, répondit-elle avec le même pétillement dans les yeux.  
— Ce qui m'importe, ce n'est pas ce que moi j'en pense, mais que toi tu me trouves beau, continua-t-il avec un faux air vaniteux, la faisant pouffer.

— Al... Albus m'a dit... que tu l'avais appelé, hier soir... commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
— Oui, c'est vrai.  
— Tu... tu n'as... pas eu peur... qu'il te dénonce ?  
— Pour ?  
— Nos Miroirs...  
— Je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance mais oui, j'ai pris un risque. J'étais inquiet pour toi, Lily, je n'arrivais plus à te joindre...  
La jeune fille baissa la tête.  
— Je suis désolée, Scorpius... J'étais en colère, hier...  
— Contre moi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amer.  
— Pas seulement. En fait, ça a plutôt été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me réconfortes, et j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'enfonçais !  
— Mais ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Elle lui sourit et avoua :  
— Oui, j'ai fini par comprendre — à force de ressasser et la situation, et notre discussion. En fait, j'ai été bête, hein ?  
À son tour, il sourit.  
— Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais. Je crois surtout que tu as été à la fois trop confiante en toi et trop fière pour oser en parler à qui que ce soit.  
Lily passa une main sur son visage, gênée.  
— Tu as sans doute raison...  
— Dis-moi si je me trompe : si j'avais été là, est-ce que tu m'en aurais parlé plus tôt ?  
— Oui ! Là, je n'ai pas osé parce que j'ai eu peur que tu veuilles débarquer, et des conséquences — y compris le fait que je n'aurais pas voulu te laisser repartir, je crois...  
Le jeune homme ne put retenir un large sourire.

— Une autre fois, si tu penses être en danger, ou qu'on te dit que tu l'es, tu m'en parleras, même si je suis à l'autre bout de la Terre ?  
— Oui, assura-t-elle. Histoire qu'on en discute, et que ton côté Serpentard équilibre mon côté Gryffondor, précisa-t-elle malicieusement. Et puis histoire d'être rassurée, aussi, finit-elle à mi-voix, après un temps de silence, n'aimant pas reconnaître sa faiblesse.  
Il la remercia d'un sourire tendre.

— J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, Lily, quand tu m'as raconté ce qui s'est passé, précisa-t-il sur un ton très sérieux.  
Elle grimaça.  
— Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, hier. J'ai tenté de lutter contre l'Imperium...  
— Heureusement que ta famille était là !  
— Oui, ils ont pu intervenir tout de suite. Mais tu sais ce qui m'a aidée à lutter ?  
— Non ?  
— C'est de penser à toi...  
Ému, le jeune homme la fixa avec des yeux brillants.  
— Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment, Lily.  
— Et je t'aime aussi, Scorpius. Pfff, j'en ai tellement, tellement marre d'être loin de toi !  
— Moi aussi, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu des vacances aussi longues, et pourtant j'ai trouvé celles de l'an dernier déjà bien longues !  
— Tu penses pouvoir faire écourter les tiennes ?  
Il lui fit un sourire rusé.  
— Probablement, et toi ?  
— Je suis quasi certaine que j'arriverai à convaincre Maman, si je m'y prends bien...

  
****************

  
— Albus ! Al ! Lève-toi ! Il y a du courrier, et tu ne voudrais pas manquer celui-là ! s'exclama Lily tout en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de son frère, deux jours plus tard.  
Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir sur la tête ensommeillée et toute ébouriffée du jeune homme.  
— Non mais est-ce que tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est, Lily ? soupira-t-il.  
— Oui ! L'heure des lettres de Poudlard ! Fonce ! Les parents veulent que je t'attende !  
Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, ces quelques mots suffirent à réveiller pour de bon son frère.

C'est un peu moins ensommeillé mais toujours aussi ébouriffé qu'il débarqua à la cuisine. Il salua ses parents et James, qui finissaient de déjeuner, puis s'assit tout en cherchant les lettres du regard. Sa sœur en brandit une sous son nez, qu'il s'empressa de saisir et de décacheter.

— Alors, Al, c'est toi notre nouveau capitaine ? demanda aussitôt la jeune fille.  
— En fait, c'est ma lettre qui te rendait impatiente, pas la tienne, n'est-ce pas, Lily ?  
— Rho, mais non, tu exagères... Alors ?  
— Non, visiblement non, conclut-il après avoir soigneusement contrôlé le contenu de son enveloppe. Ce doit être Anwenn, supposa-t-il.  
Sa petite amie, qui rentrait en septième année comme lui, faisait en effet partie des plus anciens de l'équipe.  
— Certainement, si ce n'est pas toi, opina-t-elle, avant de s'inquiéter. Pas trop déçu ?  
— Tu sais, Lily, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ferait un bien meilleur capitaine que moi, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.  
— Bon, du moment qu'elle me garde...  
— Comme s'il y avait le moindre risque qu'elle veuille changer d'attrapeur, se moqua-t-il. On va juste avoir besoin d'un nouveau batteur et d'un nouveau poursuiveur, pour remplacer Walter et Eamon.  
La jeune fille opina.  
— Et toi, alors, tu es préfète ?  
— Oh non, j'en doute ! Ce sera plutôt Ailis, à mon avis, ou alors Lucinella.  
— Tu as vérifié ?  
— Euh non, je voulais d'abord voir si tu étais capitaine, se justifia-t-elle, confuse.

Leur aîné se mit à rire.  
— Il ne faut jamais vendre la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué !  
— Ouvre donc ta lettre, ma puce, intervint Ginny.  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son courrier et le décacheta. Elle en sortit deux parchemins et les regarda rapidement.  
— Bon, ben rien de particulier, hein, lança-t-elle à la cantonade avec un sourire.  
— Tu n'as pas vérifié au fond de ton enveloppe, sœurette ! s'exclama James.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard blasé et, tout en soupirant, saisit celle-ci par le fond pour la retourner au-dessus de la table. Elle écarquilla aussitôt les yeux : quelque chose venait de tomber dans son thé. Plus prompt à réagir, James dégaina sa baguette et fit voler un petit insigne brillant du fond de la tasse jusqu'à la paume de la main de sa sœur. Toujours stupéfaite, Lily l'observait sans aucune réaction.

Les embrassades et félicitations de ses parents la tirèrent de sa léthargie.  
— C'est vraiment moi qui ai été choisie pour être préfète ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
— Certainement un honteux favoritisme de ton parrain, la railla le plus âgé.  
— James ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Ginny et Harry sur un ton scandalisé.  
— Tu sais parfaitement bien que Neville a toujours été quelqu'un de totalement impartial ! lui rappela Ginny, les poings sur les hanches.

Le jeune homme leva les mains au ciel, l'air faussement contrit.  
— Lily cherchait une explication, j'ai simplement essayé de lui en donner une.  
— Crétin ! rétorqua celle-ci en lui tapant sur la tête avec son enveloppe vide.  
— Heureusement que personne, en dehors de la famille, ne sait que Lily est la filleule de Neville, à Poudlard. Ça évitera que certains ne s'amusent à lancer cette accusation sérieusement, intervint Albus.  
Sa sœur lui lança un regard reconnaissant, puis se tourna vers leurs parents, indécise.  
— Mais vous en pensez quoi, vous ?  
— J'ai bien vu que tu ne t'y attendais pas, toi, Lily, mais je crois que tu étais la seule de la famille, expliqua Harry.  
— C'est vrai, tu as de bonnes notes et très peu de retenues à ton actif, approuva Ginny.  
— Je ne suis pas la seule ! crut bon de préciser la jeune fille.  
— On peut compter sur toi et tu prends tes responsabilités au sérieux, ce qui est important pour ce rôle, indiqua sa mère. Tu n'étais peut-être pas la seule apte à remplir le rôle, mais tu as visiblement été la plus méritante. Il faudra que nous allions te choisir un cadeau, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Pendant ce temps, Albus avait ramassé la lettre de sa sœur et l'avait parcourue.  
— Regarde, Lily, c'est pourtant bel et bien écrit et le rendez-vous dans le train est indiqué. Si tu es si distraite que ça, je viendrai te chercher pour t'accompagner, termina-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tira la langue. Albus était certes préfet, mais elle n'avait plus 11 ans. Elle saurait très bien trouver le compartiment en question toute seule.

  
****************

  
— J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, et toi ? demanda Scorpius en souriant.  
— Oui ! Et tu ne vas jamais le croire ! répondit Lily, pas encore tout à fait remise de sa surprise.  
— Tu es préfète, affirma-t-il aussitôt.  
— Quelqu'un te l'a dit ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Non, mais ce n'était pas difficile à deviner ! Félicitations !  
— C'est fou, mes parents ont dit pareil ! Ma mère m'a même complimentée, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé avec cet espèce de... brrr...  
— Ça me fait penser à ma mère. Elle ne revient pas sur les problèmes réglés.  
La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire, avant de soupirer :  
— Mais ça nous laissera moins de temps libre...  
— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on se débrouillera. Déjà, pouvoir te voir tous les jours, te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser, ça va être merveilleux.  
— Attention, mon petit serpent, tu te ramollis, tu deviens de plus en plus mièvre ! plaisanta-t-elle.

  
****************

  
Le congrès de Magizoologie étant terminé, les Malefoy reprirent leur visite des Etats-Unis, côté sorcier comme moldu. Scorpius n'avait plus, cependant, la tête à en profiter, et faisait tout pour convaincre sa mère d'abréger leurs vacances.

  
****************

  
— Pfff... Mon père m'agace, il prétend avoir encore plusieurs personnes à voir pour son entreprise, soupira Scorpius.  
— Zut ! Tu penses faire quoi ? s'inquiéta Lily.  
— Ne t'en fais pas. Pour l'instant, je laisse ma mère tenter de le convaincre.  
— C'est déjà ça, si elle, elle l'est.  
— À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'y attendait.  
La jeune fille sourit.  
— Et si elle n'y arrive pas, j'ai encore une carte dans ma manche, je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas, indiqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
— Raconte ! s'impatienta sa petite amie.  
— Comme tu le sais, je suis majeur. Donc si mon père ne veut pas rentrer, c'est simple, je rentre tout seul, se rengorgea-t-il.  
Elle ricana.  
— Simple et efficace, bravo Scorp !  
— Et toi, Lily, tu en es où ?  
— Je crois que j'ai su trouver les arguments qui font mouche, pour Maman. Bon, il faut dire aussi qu'elle ne m'a pas semblée plus difficile à convaincre que la tienne. Enfin, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas...

  
****************

  
— Bien, j'espère que tu as fini de t'amuser avec tes collègues français, Harry, nous rentrons demain.  
— Demain ? Déjà ? Mais Ginny...  
— Tu sais que Victoire va bientôt accoucher. J'aimerais être présente, pour l'aider — et pour pouvoir admirer ce petit Lupin tout neuf.  
— Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est pour Victoire, Teddy et leur bébé que tu veux rentrer, répliqua-t-il ironiquement, pas dupe un instant.  
— Évidemment, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Et puis je sais très bien ce que ça fait que d'être séparée de l'homme que l'on aime. Cinq semaines, c'est largement suffisant — pour ne pas dire trop, mon petit chéri, finit-elle sarcastiquement.  
— Mais ce n'est pas pareil !  
— Tu as raison. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas pareil, continua-t-elle avec une ironie mordante. J'avais presque deux ans de plus que Lily maintenant, et alors ?  
— Non mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais... essaya-t-il de se dépêtrer.  
— Oh ? Tu veux dire que tu fais allusion au fait que mon petit ami à moi, dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant presque un an, était poursuivi par un mage noir qui voulait sa peau ? Raison pour laquelle il avait jugé plus prudent de risquer de me briser le cœur en rompant avec moi ? Sous prétexte de ma sécurité, évidemment, comme si le fait d'être une Weasley et d'être sortie avec lui ne me mettait pas déjà en danger...  
— Non mais Gin... Pour Lily ce n'est pas...  
— Arrête de t'enfoncer, Harry. Lily et moi rentrons à Godric's Hollow pour ces trois dernières semaines de vacances. Libre à toi de nous accompagner ou pas.  
— De toute façon, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, grommela le Chef des Aurors en s'éloignant. Mais bon, tant qu'elle n'épouse pas ce Malefoy...  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

  
****************

  
— C'est gagné ! C'est gagné ! On rentre demain ! s'exclama Lily en sautillant, son miroir à la main.  
— Ouh la, Lily, quand tu bouges comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre à regarder !  
— Pardon, j'arrête ! fit-elle tout en se jetant sur son lit. Maman a imposé notre retour, je suis donc montée faire mes bagages.  
— Et tu les as déjà finis ?  
— Tu rigoles ? Il fallait d'abord que je t'appelle ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Et toi, ça en est où ?  
— Je vais devoir sortir ma botte secrète.

  
****************

  
Assise au milieu du salon de leur suite, Astoria Malefoy feuilletait un livret. Accoudé au dossier de son fauteuil, son fils Scorpius regardait par-dessus son épaule.  
— Celui-là ne te fait pas arriver trop tard, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
— Oui, c'est pas mal. Ou alors celui-ci.  
— Comme tu veux. Après, de toute façon, tu n'auras plus qu'à transplaner jusqu'à la maison. Tu maîtrises le sort pour réduire ta malle ?  
— Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago, qui avait dressé l'oreille et les écoutait, ne put se retenir d'intervenir.  
— Euh... puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, là ?  
— Nous regardons les horaires des portoloins vers l'Angleterre pour ton fils, puisque tu es obligé de rester ici pour l'instant, lui expliqua sa femme avec un air innocent.  
Il soupira, les observa à tour de rôle, avant de capituler.  
— Bon, donnez-moi deux jours, et on rentre tous ensemble...  
Le regard de reconnaissance que lui lança alors Scorpius le réconforta autant qu'il l'inquiéta : il devinait fort bien ce que le jeune homme avait en tête.

  
****************

  
— Et voilà, ça a marché, exactement comme je l'avais prévu ! se rengorgea Scorpius.  
— Merveilleux ! s'extasia Lily, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je n'en pouvais plus, de ces vacances !  
— Mais les vacances ne sont pas finies, ma chère, il nous reste environ trois semaines avant la rentrée, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire tout aussi large.  
— Oui, j'espère qu'on pourra vraiment se voir, là !  
— Je crois qu'on peut compter sur nos mères pour nous y aider. Tu penses que tes frères seront de notre côté ?  
— James ne rentre pas encore, de toute façon, et ce n'est pas Al qui va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
— Bon, on ne va quand même pas souhaiter que les aurors aient de tels soucis que leur chef n'ait pas une minute pour penser à autre chose...  
— Non, quand même, mais je crois que je vais garder l'idée sous le coude, pour en parler à Maman si nécessaire, dit-elle en étouffant un rire.


	21. 2023/2024 Musique moldue

Lorsque Lily répondit à Scorpius, ce matin-là, elle fut surprise par son air contrarié.  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez raté votre portoloin ?  
— Non, non, on est bien arrivés à Falmouth ce matin, rassure-toi !  
— C'est ton père qui te met encore des bâtons dans les roues ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Non, ma mère, soupira-t-il.  
— Ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
— Une visite qui ne peut pas attendre, et à laquelle il faut impérativement que je sois présent, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Zut ! Chez quelqu'un de sympa, au moins ?  
— Probablement chez la vieille tante Yselda, soupira-t-il. Je l'aime bien, ce n'est pas le problème, mais j'aurais vraiment préféré retrouver mon attrapeuse préférée...  
La jeune fille fit un demi-sourire, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
— Bon, demain alors ?  
— Oui, peu importe ce que ma mère a prévu demain, je transplane à Godric's Hollow et je viens te voir !  
— Je t'attendrai, répondit Lily avec un sourire.

La jeune fille referma son miroir en soupirant. Que ces vacances étaient longues ! Elle était déçue de devoir attendre un jour de plus pour enfin revoir son petit ami. Elle enfila un bermuda et un T-shirt des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux qu'elle avait piqué à Albus lorsqu'il était devenu trop petit pour lui. Elle aimait bien traîner dans ces vêtements confortables, surtout lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle ne verrait personne de spécial. Lily brossa rapidement ses cheveux et les attacha en queue de cheval avec un chouchou, pour ne pas avoir trop chaud à la nuque — même si les températures étaient bien plus douces en Angleterre qu'en Provence. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière.

— Tu fais quoi, ma puce ? lui demanda Ginny.  
— Je vais prendre mon balai et voler un peu, Maman.  
— Tu n'as rien prévu de spécial, aujourd'hui ?  
— Non, Scorpius ne peut pas venir, soupira-t-elle.  
— Ah ?  
— Sa mère l'emmène en visite, il ne peut pas y couper, grommella la jeune fille.  
— OK, répondit Ginny avec un sourire compréhensif. Va voler, mais je compte sur toi vers onze heures.  
— Euh... pourquoi ? Papa rentre manger, ce midi ?  
— Non, il mange au bureau, comme d'habitude. Mais, en partant voir Anwenn ce matin, Albus m'a dit que les Kendal passeraient peut-être.  
— Bon, d'accord, je serai là... soupira-t-elle.  
— Tu penseras à te changer, ma chérie ? lui rappella sa mère.  
— Pour les Kendal ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils se formalisent de me voir comme ça, ils sont sympas et cools.  
— Si tu ne le fais pas pour eux ou pour toi, tu peux peut-être le faire pour ton frère, suggéra Ginny.  
— Pfff, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée... grogna Lily en sortant.

  
****************

  
Astoria et Scorpius venaient de transplaner dans un bois. Mrs Malefoy observa les alentours puis se dirigea vers le petit sentier le plus proche. Elle consulta rapidement le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main pour choisir sa direction. Tout en marchant avec elle vers l'orée du bois, Scorpius interpella sa mère, intrigué.  
— On ne va pas chez Tante Yselda ?  
— Non, pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu avais compris ?  
— Ben oui. On va voir qui ?  
— Oh, une vieille connaissance de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle évasivement.  
— Et ma présence était vraiment indispensable ? s'indigna-t-il.  
— Évidemment, répondit-elle tranquillement. Tu y retournes très bientôt, elle ne pourra donc plus te voir à ce moment-là.

Le jeune homme grogna et fit la tête, fixant le sol à ses pieds avec humeur, ce qui amusa beaucoup sa mère. Ils approchaient d'un village, dont on commençait à apercevoir les premières maisons. Astoria consulta une fois de plus son parchemin. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une grille et posa sa baguette dessus, ce qui la fit s'ouvrir. Son fils traînant toujours des pieds derrière elle, Mrs Malefoy grimpa les marches du perron et attrapa le heurtoir pour annoncer leur arrivée.  
— Tu pourrais faire un effort et sourire un peu, Scorpius, lui souffla-t-elle en attendant qu'on leur ouvre.

Toujours de la même humeur, il lui répondit d'un grognement. C'est seulement lorsque sa mère s'exclama : « Bonjour Ginny ! », une fois que la porte fut ouverte, que le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête. Et, en effet, à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva face à l'une des dernières personnes qu'il s'était attendu à voir.  
— Bonjour, Mrs Potter, coassa-t-il.  
— Bonjour, Astoria, bonjour, Scorpius, répondit celle-ci cordialement.

On entendit alors des bruits de pas précipités et une tête rousse jaillit dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Lily Potter était interloquée.  
— Tu peux fermer ta bouche, ma chérie, et venir saluer nos invités, lui signala sa mère avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne croyais quand même pas être la seule à avoir écrit aux États-Unis, cet été ?  
Les oreilles rouges, la jeune fille s'approcha presque timidement, tout en dévorant son petit ami des yeux. Un discret raclement de gorge de sa mère lui fit retrouver la parole et elle salua poliment Mrs Malefoy et Scorpius.

— Bon, si vous avez envie de vous dégourdir les jambes, tu sais où est la remise à balais, Lily. Je pense que tes frères ne t'en voudront pas si Scorpius emprunte l'un des leurs, et sinon il y a le mien, indiqua Ginny, avant d'inviter Astoria à la suivre au salon.  
Leurs mères n'avaient pas encore quitté le hall que la jeune fille avait attrapé la main de son petit ami et l'entraînait en courant vers le jardin, chacun d'entre eux arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

  
****************

  
Ils foncèrent tout droit vers le petit abri en bois, situé près de la maison. À peine entré dedans, Scorpius se tourna vers Lily pour lui dire :  
— J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que j'attendais ce moment.  
Et il l'entoura de ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser fougueusement. La jeune fille noua ses bras autour de son cou et se coula dans son étreinte, répondant à son baiser avec la même passion. Ils échangèrent ensuite de nombreux mots tendres dénués de la moindre pique, entrecoupés de baisers, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Malgré leurs miroirs, la séparation imposée leur avait semblé infiniment longue.

Les deux jeunes gens ne pensèrent à sortir de la remise à balais qu'au moment où la cloche sonna pour le déjeuner.   
— Je n'aurais jamais cru que nos mères nous feraient un coup pareil, renifla Scorpius.  
— Ça a dû bien les amuser de nous berner aussi facilement, remarqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Et le pire, c'est qu'elles savent qu'on ne leur en tiendra même pas vraiment rigueur...

Ils furent bien moins pressés pour rentrer dans la maison qu'ils ne l'avaient été pour en sortir. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit vraiment attention au contenu de leurs assiettes ni à la conversation de leurs mères. Ils s'éclipsèrent dès la fin du repas et, cette fois-ci, sortirent deux balais de la remise afin de retrouver le plaisir de voler ensemble.

  
****************

  
Le soir venu, Lily demanda à Ginny :  
— Mais dis donc, Maman, ils devaient vraiment passer, les Kendal ?  
— Oh, j'ai dit ça ? éluda celle-ci.  
— Tu m'as menti ? s'indigna sa fille.  
— Hum... Eh bien, je ne me voyais pas recevoir les Malefoy avec ma fille portant de vieux vêtements confortables qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas voulu arborer devant eux...  
— Euh... euh... Mais tu aurais pu me dire, aussi, qu'ils allaient venir ! Je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à me changer !  
Ginny éclata de rire.  
— Et risquer que ton père prenne inopinément sa journée, pour voir ce qui rendait sa fille si joyeuse ?  
— Bah, il se doutait bien que Scorpius et moi avions prévu de nous voir, rétorqua la jeune fille. Et de toute façon, quand tu me l'as dit, il était déjà parti au bureau !  
— Peut-être que je ne voulais pas gâcher ta surprise ?  
— Ah ça oui, vous nous avez bien eus, Scorpius et moi ! pesta Lily.  
— Mais ça en valait le coup, non ?  
— Mouais... grommella la jeune fille. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu aies réponse à tout ?  
— L'expérience, ma chérie, l'expérience...

La jeune fille ne se plaignit pas trop. Il faut dire que non seulement Astoria et Ginny les avaient laissés tranquilles, en dehors du temps du repas, mais surtout qu'elles avaient comploté. Comploté pour eux. Et leur avaient finalement proposé, à Scorpius et elle, un programme de fin de vacances où ils pourraient se voir quasiment tous les jours, quoiqu'en pensent leurs pères. Et heureusement pour les deux amoureux, ceux-ci ne s'y opposèrent pas, se contentant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel à la moindre mention du sujet.

  
****************

  
La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, chez les Weasley et les Potter. Le petit Paul Lupin venait de naître. Dans toute la famille, c'était l'effervescence. Pour ne pas trop fatiguer Victoire ou perturber Maud et son petit frère tout neuf, Teddy organisait les visites de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde à la fois chez eux. D'autant plus que, contrairement au moment de la naissance de leur fille, c'était encore les vacances. Aucun des cousins ne se trouvait donc ni à Poudlard, ni à Beauxbâtons.

Molly, qui avait vingt ans, était en grande discussion avec Victoire sur un coin du canapé où celle-ci s'était installée. Percy, son père, la couvait d'un regard soupçonneux. Il avait l'impression que sa fille commençait à avoir envie de bébé, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle sortait pourtant avec Jack Crivey depuis longtemps, mais le Chef du Département des transports magiques ne concevait même pas que leur relation puisse être sérieuse.

Un peu plus loin, Ginny et Lily étaient tout attendries devant le petit Paul, qui dormait bien consciencieusement sur l'avant-bras de son père, la tête vers l'intérieur de son coude.  
— C'est tellement mignon de le voir dormir comme ça, sur ton bras, Teddy ! s'extasiait Lily.  
— Harry vous a beaucoup portés comme ça, tes frères et toi, lorsque vous étiez bébés. On appelait ça vous porter sur la branche.  
— C'est vrai, je me souviens, dit le jeune papa. Quand tu es née, Lily, j'avais même demandé à essayer, et Harry m'avait montré avant de me laisser faire.  
— Oui, tu avais déjà dix ans, précisa Ginny. J'avais été très émue de te voir faire, et je me rappelle que tes cheveux ont pris la couleur de ceux de Lily à ce moment-là, sans que tu t'en rendes compte.  
Il changea alors la couleur de ses cheveux, tout en souriant à Lily que cela fit rire. Surpris par le bruit, Paul gigota et commença à chouiner.  
— Ah, il a besoin de sa maman ! s'exclama Teddy, tout en se dirigeant vers sa femme pour que le bébé puisse téter.

Bill et Harry, qui étaient en train de discuter ensemble un peu plus loin, observaient la scène d'un air complice. Lorsque le jeune métamorphomage déposa son fils entre les bras de Victoire, les deux beaux-frères échangèrent un regard.  
— Il a l'air bien mélancolique, remarqua l'aîné des Weasley en grimaçant. Je vais aller lui parler un peu.  
— Laisse, j'y vais. Je crois que je sais ce qu'il ressent...  
Bill serra affectueusement l'épaule de Harry tandis que celui-ci se levait pour rejoindre son filleul.

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur et les deux hommes s'assirent sur un banc, dans un coin calme du jardin des Lupin. Ils contemplèrent un moment le paysage, avant que Harry ne prenne la parole.  
— Elle a de la chance, Maud, hein ?  
Teddy resta sans voix. Son parrain venait de mettre des mots sur quelque chose qu'il ressentait confusément sans oser se l'avouer.  
— J'aurais bien aimé avoir des frères et sœurs, continua le chef des aurors.  
— Oui, moi aussi, soupira le jeune père.  
— C'est dans ce genre de moments que mes parents m'ont le plus manqué, avoua Harry.  
Le jeune métamorphomage lui raconta alors à quel point les siens lui manquaient aussi, et qu'il n'osait pas en parler à Victoire, de peur de gâcher sa joie.  
— Tu sais, Teddy, je crois qu'elle peut comprendre que tu souffres, même si elle n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses. Elle t'aime suffisamment pour cela.  
— Peut-être, mais c'est à moi de la protéger, pas le contraire ! s'insurgea-t-il.  
— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ginny m'a beaucoup fait parler de mes sentiments, de ma tristesse, et finalement ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, reconnut l'aîné des deux hommes. Et puis, je pense que cela lui a aussi fait du bien. Elle se faisait moins de souci pour moi...

Teddy se mit alors à parler de ses parents avec Harry. C'était une discussion qui revenait régulièrement entre eux, depuis le plus jeune âge du métamorphomage. Là, ils parlèrent plus particulièrement de la fuite de Remus Lupin, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait être père, et de la réaction qu'avait eue Harry. Et, une fois de plus, celui-ci rassura Teddy : ce n'était pas par lâcheté que son père avait fui, mais par crainte pour sa mère et pour lui. La joie du loup-garou, lorsqu'il était venu annoncer la naissance de son fils, en était une preuve éclatante.

— C'était important, pour moi, d'avoir une grande famille, confia le chef des aurors après un temps de silence. Une manière de conjurer le sort, je crois.  
— Oui, je te comprends. Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi...  
— Et puis, en épousant une Weasley, c'est un peu une évidence, aussi, d'avoir plusieurs enfants ! plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Teddy sourit à cette idée. Il savait que, comme Harry, il avait une place à part dans cette famille, ayant été adopté de cœur par eux bien longtemps avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à l'une de leurs filles.  
— Tu crois que mon père aurait voulu d'autres enfants ?  
— Franchement, Teddy, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que Tonks aurait su le convaincre. Elle était vraiment très persuasive, ta mère ! remarqua-t-il en riant. Surtout que la condition des loups-garous s'est considérablement améliorée, depuis la guerre.  
— Oui, grâce à Hermione, notamment.  
— Et grâce à ton père, aussi, tu le sais. C'est l'un des meilleurs hommes que j'ai jamais connu, et je comprends très bien pourquoi mon père et mon parrain étaient amis avec lui.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice teinté de nostalgie.

  
****************

  
Lily et Scorpius faisaient leurs courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. La jeune fille était venue avec son frère Albus, qui l'avait aussitôt laissée aux bons soins du jeune Malefoy pour rejoindre quelques-uns de ses amis. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur en fin d'après-midi.

En sortant du magasin de Quidditch, Scorpius se tourna vers Lily.  
— Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, là. Tu as tout ce qui était sur ta liste ?  
Elle vérifia rapidement et opina.  
— On a encore du temps devant nous. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ?  
— Et si on allait de l'autre côté ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
— De l'autre côté ?  
— Chez les Moldus. Tu y es déjà allé, non ?  
— Euh... à Falmouth, oui, bien sûr, puisque les quartiers sont imbriqués, mais à Londres, jamais vraiment.  
— Oh ! Tu n'as jamais pris l'Underground ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
— Tu sais, ce train souterrain qui permet aux Moldus d'aller d'un point à un autre de la capitale.  
— Ah oui, on en a parlé en cours ! Tu crois qu'on a le temps d'y faire une balade maintenant ?  
— Non, pas vraiment, reconnut-elle. Mais il y a un magasin que j'aimerais beaucoup te faire découvrir...

Elle l'entraîna alors vers le Chaudron Baveur, où il métamorphosa ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, puis, de là, vers le magasin de disques situé juste à côté. Juste avant d'entrer, elle lui demanda :  
— Vous avez un gramophone enchanté ?  
— Oui, mais c'est surtout ma mère qui s'en sert, on n'a rien de bien transcendant à écouter dessus.  
— Parfait, je vais te faire découvrir la musique moldue !  
— Oh, je connais un peu, on a vu Bach, Beethoven, Chopin et plein d'autres, en cours.  
— Mais c'est de la musique classique, tout ça ! OK, c'est sympa, mais tu vas voir les trésors que recèle cette boutique ! Ah, ça, c'est du Michael Jackson ! précisa-t-elle, une fois entrée, en désignant les hauts-parleurs. Viens, ses disques sont par là ! Alors ça, c'est sur quel album, déjà... réfléchit-elle tout en faisant défiler les vinyles.  
— Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais t'aiguiller, plaisanta Scorpius tout en regardant le bac d'à côté.  
— Ah, si Mary Kendal était là, elle nous le dirait en deux secondes, c'est une spécialiste de ce chanteur !  
— Mary Kendal ?  
— La mère d'Anwenn.  
— C'est vrai, Mrs Kendal est une excellente cliente, intervint la patronne des lieux. Quand je mets la main sur un disque rare de Michael Jackson, je l'appelle la première... Et la chanson, c'est Man in the Mirror, sur cet album, Bad.

Lily la remercia, tandis que Scorpius sortait la pochette du bac. Après avoir observé le recto, il la retourna et interpella sa petite amie.  
— Mmmh, j'aime beaucoup le titre de la chanson suivante.  
Elle se retourna pour le rechercher sur l'album.  
— C'est I just can't stop loving you, précisa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, tandis qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

Ils continuèrent à fouiller dans les bacs, chacun de son côté. De temps en temps, Lily proposait à Scorpius un album à écouter absolument, de chanteurs ou groupes plus ou moins récents.  
— Les Beatles ? Quel drôle de nom, pour un groupe de musique !  
— Et alors ? Nous avons bien Les Hippogriffes Sauvages ou Les Dragons Déchaînés, lui souffla-t-elle discrètement.  
— Certes, mais tu reconnaîtras que ça a plus d'allure que des scarabées !  
Elle en convint, amusée.

— Ils chantent bien, au moins ?  
— C'est un groupe mythique, ils ont eu un succès fou, leurs chansons sont quasiment toutes des succès.  
— Parfait, je prends donc ce disque sans hésiter ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant le single de She loves you.  
Lily ne retint pas un sourire.  
— En plus, le morceau de l'autre côté du disque est parfait aussi, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de le traiter de gamin, avant de lui demander :  
— Et c'est ?  
— I'll Get You, répondit-il en la regardant très sérieusement.  
Lily rougit, avant de pouffer de rire.  
— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
— Oh, j'imaginais surtout la tête de nos pères si tu leur faisais écouter ce disque en expliquant que tu l'as acheté en pensant à moi...  
Scorpius joignit son rire au sien. Ils réglèrent leurs achats puis retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour rejoindre Albus et ses amis.

  
****************

  
Lily avait profité de son retour en Angleterre pour voir ses meilleures amies, Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan. Elle les avait d'ailleurs invitées à passer l'avant-dernière semaine des vacances à Godric's Hollow. Le premier soir, Ailis et Erin voulurent tout savoir des vacances de Lily. Les trois filles, en pyjama, s'étaient vautrées sur le lit de la benjamine des Potter pour mieux discuter.

— Alors Lily, ces vacances en France ?  
— Eh mais on peut aussi parler de vos vacances, les filles !  
— Ah oui, les miennes étaient pas-sion-nan-tes ! commença Erin sur un ton désabusé. Comme d'habitude, chez mes grands-parents. Je vais vous sortir un scoop : le fin fond de l'Irlande n'a pas changé et ne changera pas. Et les farfadets, c'est d'un original ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Oui mais il y avait Lucas pas très loin, si j'ai bien compris, remarqua Lily.  
La jeune Irlandaise ne put s'empêcher de rougir, à l'évocation de son petit copain.  
— C'est vrai... J'ai eu tellement de chance qu'il passe ses vacances dans le village voisin ! Et comme nos grands-parents se connaissent et s'aiment bien et bien euh...

Elle bredouilla et s'interrompit, Ailis lui faisant les gros yeux. Lily soupira.  
— Je sais bien que toutes les histoires d'amour ne sont pas comme la mienne — et heureusement. Et rassurez-vous : nos mères ont promis qu'elles ne nous laisseraient plus subir une telle séparation. D'ailleurs, Ailis, tu as pu le voir, toi, Jack ?  
— Pas quand nous étions sur l'Etna, mais nous n'y avons passé que quinze jours. Heureusement j'ai pu le voir avant son départ en Allemagne ainsi qu'à son retour.  
— Et alors, l'Etna, c'était comment ? demanda Erin.  
— Fascinant ! Ce volcan en activité, c'était... wahou ! Et il y a une quantité d'énergie magique impressionnante ! Mais il y a beaucoup de Moldus, aussi, qui visitent. Du coup, les cyclopes sont dans une réserve bardée de sorts de protection. On est allés les voir, heureusement qu'ils sont pacifiques, ils sont immenses !  
— Ils sont plus ou moins apparentés aux géants, je crois, remarqua Lily.  
— Euh oui, il me semble.  
La jeune Écossaise leur raconta son voyage en détail, ses deux amies, pendues à ses lèvres, lui demandant parfois quelques éclaircissements.

— Ça doit être vraiment chouette de faire un tel voyage, soupira Erin. J'aimerais tellement que mes parents soient moins casaniers !  
— Oh et je ne vous ai pas raconté, à propos de parents, j'ai vu un truc excellent ! Il y a plein de salamandres qui vont et viennent dans les fumerolles du volcan. Elles sont naturellement invisibles aux yeux des Moldus... Eh bien, il y avait un gamin qui assurait à ses parents qu'un lézard courait dans la fumée ; ses parents ne l'ont pas écouté plus que ça. Celui-ci, je suis prête à parier qu'il recevra un jour une lettre particulière...  
Les jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire complice.

— Bon, et toi, Lily ? Tu vas bien nous raconter la France !  
Elle soupira avant de s'exécuter :  
— Ces vacances auraient pu être géniales... si mon père ne les avait pas décidées pour me séparer de Scorpius. J'ai trouvé le temps long, long... Mais sinon, c'était très chouette, c'est vrai. Vous avez vu les tarasques sur les cartes postales que je vous ai envoyées ?  
Ses amies opinèrent tandis qu'elle leur donnait une foule de détails sur les dragons provençaux. Elle leur raconta la gentillesse des Charmetant, la beauté des paysages et la chaleur, qui incitait au repos une bonne partie de la journée. Malgré toutes ces confidences, Lily ne put se résoudre à parler de l'agression dont elle avait été victime quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle espérait même pouvoir l'oublier complètement.

  
****************

  
Scorpius les rejoignait chaque jour, généralement pour jouer au Quidditch puis goûter avec les trois jeunes filles, ainsi qu'Albus et Anwenn lorsqu'ils étaient présents.

Le jeudi, ils allèrent tous passer la journée dans le Londres moldu, guidés par les deux Potter et Anwenn, qui étaient les seuls à être à l'aise dans ce monde. Un autre jour, les Charmetant, qui étaient venus rendre visite aux Lupin, vinrent les voir. Mathilde glissa à Lily qu'elle comprenait qu'elle se soit autant languie de son petit ami, mignon comme il l'était. Il faut dire que celui-ci s'était montré particulièrement charmant, ce jour-là, afin de faire bonne impression à la jeune Française.

Très vite, les derniers jours d'août furent là, et la rentrée se profila. Tandis que Lily préparait sa malle, Ginny lui rappela, en passant devant sa chambre :  
— N'oublie pas ta cravate, ma puce. Enfin quand je dis la tienne... termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.


	22. 2023/2024 Premier septembre

Jamais les Potter ne s'étaient trouvés autant en avance sur la voie 9 ¾. Lily s'était levée aux aurores, ce qui avait fait prédire à Albus un déluge avant la fin de la journée, sa sœur n'étant habituellement pas particulièrement matinale. À neuf heures, prête à partir, la jeune fille houspillait ses parents et son frère pour les inciter à se dépêcher. Et bien que Harry ne se soit pas du tout montré coopératif, ils étaient arrivés juste avant dix heures à King's Cross.

À peine passée la barrière magique, la jeune fille avait sorti la cravate de Scorpius de sa poche et se l'était nouée en serre-tête de la même manière qu'avant les vacances. Évidemment, cela avait déplu à son père, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne se risquerait pas à lui faire une scène devant le Poudlard Express. Elle répondait donc à ses reproches par de grands yeux innocents.

Enfin, Lily aperçut son petit ami, qui venait d'arriver sur le quai. Elle sourit en le voyant nouer négligemment sa cravate rouge et or autour de son cou et se précipita aussitôt vers lui, ne laissant pas son père finir sa phrase. En voyant la jeune Potter sauter dans les bras que son cher fils lui ouvrait, Drago Malefoy se décomposa. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Un regard désabusé vers le groupe d'où venait la jeune fille lui fit rencontrer l'œil torve de son ancien rival de Poudlard, tout aussi ravi que lui.

Lily salua cordialement la mère de Scorpius, qui venait d'attraper le chariot de celui-ci, et poliment son père, avant d'entraîner le jeune homme vers sa propre famille. Ginny fut aussi chaleureuse que Harry fut distant. Celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il se comportait comme un vrai miroir de Drago. Ginny souffla à Astoria qu'on aurait presque pu les prendre pour des jumeaux et les deux femmes eurent du mal à masquer leur hilarité.

Ron et Hermione, qui accompagnaient leurs enfants, arrivèrent plus tard. Hermione se joignit aussitôt à la conversation entre Ginny et Astoria, tandis que Ron, compatissant, se rapprochait de son beau-frère et meilleur ami. Tout en discutant, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe.  
— Tiens, il ne vient pas de passer ses ASPIC, le petit ami de Rose ? s'étonna le chef des aurors.  
— Si, si, Alec les a même brillamment réussis, se rengorgea Ron. Je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner ce matin, afin qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir.  
— Tu as vraiment changé d'avis sur lui depuis le bal de la Victoire...  
— Pas sur lui, sur leur relation... reconnut le commerçant.  
— Dire que c'était toi qui craignait une relation de ta fille avec le fils Malefoy, et que c'est à moi que c'est arrivé ! remarqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'était jamais venu à l'esprit ?  
— Si, bien sûr, mais d'abord, ça me paraissait peu probable... Ensuite, je ne pensais pas que ça me dérangerait autant ! Et pourtant, c'est visiblement un jeune homme tout à fait correct, mais... soupira-t-il.

— Tu as peur que ça devienne sérieux ?  
— Tu vois, au début, j'ai pensé qu'ils sortaient ensemble par rébellion, pour nous provoquer...  
— Et ce n'est pas le cas ?  
— Non, Lily semble plutôt sur le thème « je m'en fiche de sa famille, s'il s'appelait Tartempion je réagirais pareil ». Et quand je vois la manière dont lui la dévore du regard...  
Ron lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion.  
— Et là, alors, tu persistes dans l'idée de les séparer ?  
— Pfff... Les vacances que nous avions prévues n'ont malheureusement pas été très efficaces, comme tu peux le voir, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Donc là, j'ai décidé de feindre l'indifférence, et Malefoy aussi, expliqua-t-il en désignant du menton leur ancien condisciple.  
— Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très réussi, on dirait que vous avez plutôt choisi l'option « faire la gueule » !  
— Hugo ! s'indignèrent ensemble son père et son oncle, qui ne l'avaient pas vu approcher.  
— Ah non, alors, rétorqua celui-ci, vous n'allez pas commencer comme Maman, à me faire des sermons sur mon langage !  
Et le jeune rouquin s'éloigna aussitôt, sans demander son reste.

— Faites des gosses ! renifla Ron, ce qui parvint à dérider un peu son meilleur ami.  
— Enfin bon, Lily n'a que quinze ans... Et puis, on a une très bonne raison de s'abstenir de les séparer.  
— Ah oui ?  
— Tu sais en quelle classe il est, le fils Malefoy ? L'an prochain, il ne sera plus à Poudlard, alors que Lily y restera deux ans sans lui... précisa Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.  
— Tu as raison, vieux, si leur histoire tient jusque-là, elle n'y résistera sans doute pas ! s'esclaffa Ron.  
— Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, intervint alors Hermione, qui s'était approchée en voyant fuir son fils. Un Moldu français célèbre, François de La Rochefoucauld, a écrit : « L'absence diminue les médiocres passions et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies et allume le feu. »  
— Hum... En clair et en anglais, tu peux nous le résumer ? demanda Harry.  
— Si entre eux ce n'est qu'une amourette sans importance, leur séparation la fera s'étioler et disparaître. Mais si leur histoire est vraiment sérieuse, les deux années qu'elle passera à Poudlard sans lui ne feront que renforcer les choses...  
Le chef des aurors se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait de la divination en général, et de la divination pratiquée par les Moldus en particulier.

  
****************

  
Dans le train, Ailis et Erin avaient réservé un compartiment pour leur meilleure amie et leurs petits amis respectifs. Lucas O'Brien était toujours un peu intimidé face à Scorpius, mais Jack Newman l'accueillit cordialement. Les six jeunes gens saluèrent leurs familles par la fenêtre du train. Le Serpentard avait ostensiblement passé un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

Lorsque le quai ne fut plus en vue, ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Jack proposa une partie de bataille explosive. Comme Lily consultait sa montre, son petit ami lui fit remarquer :  
— On a encore largement le temps, avant d'arriver à Poudlard.  
— Je sais bien, Scorp, mais il ne faut pas que je rate la réunion des préfets...  
— Ah oui, intervint Lucas, ce serait embêtant qu'on soit en retard, surtout que c'est la première.  
— Nous allons donc être collègues ? vérifia Lily avec un sourire, et il opina, sous le regard fier d'Erin.  
— C'est à quelle heure ? s'informa Ailis.  
— 11 h 45. Mais je veux partir à 11 h 30.  
— Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de temps pour te rendre au wagon des préfets, précisa Scorpius sur un ton nonchalant.  
— Je sais. Mais il faut absolument que je passe chercher Al avant d'y aller.  
— Euh... Je crois qu'il est capable d'y aller tout seul, hein.  
— Bien sûr, mais si ce n'est pas moi qui vais chercher mon frère, c'est lui qui viendra, et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir-là, répliqua-t-elle, mutine.

La conversation dévia alors sur les relations entre frères et sœurs. Au bout d'un moment, Lily remarqua que Scorpius paraissait un peu crispé. Elle lui serra tendrement la main et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
— Tes parents... ils n'ont pas voulu avoir d'autres enfants ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, si c'est trop indiscret...  
— De ta part, Lily, ça n'a rien d'indiscret. Ils n'ont pas pu, à mon grand regret... lui répondit-il de la même manière.  
Compatissante, elle se blottit contre lui et commença à parler de tout autre chose, tout en surveillant l'heure. Brusquement, elle bondit sur ses pieds.  
— Il faut que j'aille me changer, avant la réunion ! déclara-t-elle, avant de se précipiter en dehors du compartiment avec un petit sac.

Lorsque la jeune fille revint vers ses amis, Scorpius l'attendait, négligemment adossé du côté extérieur de la porte de leur compartiment, les bras croisés, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle laissa tomber son sac par terre et s'approcha de lui.  
— Lily... Arrête de stresser... Ce n'est pas un examen et tu es parfaitement capable d'assumer ce rôle.  
— Et s'ils s'étaient trompés, en m'envoyant ma lettre ?  
— C'est ça, et moi je suis Peeves, rétorqua-t-il très sérieusement, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Elle pouffa.  
— Ah, j'aime mieux t'entendre rire. Et j'aimerais bien savoir où est passée ton habituelle confiance en toi.

La benjamine des Potter fixa son petit ami d'un air un peu perdu.  
— Je ne t'ai jamais vue stresser autant avant un match.  
— Le Quidditch, c'est un jeu, Scorpius. Là, c'est très sérieux, il faut que je sois à la hauteur.  
— Tu le seras, j'en suis certain.  
— Tu crois ? vérifia-t-elle, ne demandant qu'à être rassurée. James et Albus semblaient tellement dubitatifs...  
— Tes frères t'ont taquinée avec ça ?  
— Oui, ils n'ont pas arrêté...  
— Bon... C'est vrai, je suis fils unique, Lily. Mais j'ai bien observé la fratrie Potter. Enfin surtout Albus et toi. Tes frères sont fiers de toi, tu sais. Et quand ils te taquinent, c'est parce qu'ils savent que tu seras parfaite. J'ai l'impression que lorsqu'ils en doutent, au contraire, ils cherchent à te rassurer. Est-ce que je me trompe ?  
Elle l'observa un instant, bouche bée, tout en réfléchissant à toute allure.  
— Scorpius, tu es génial ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou et en l'embrassant fougueusement.  
— Je sais, je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, se rengorgea-t-il. File vite chercher ton frère, si tu veux toujours le surprendre, ma petite préfète préférée !

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte du compartiment de celui-ci, Lily ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. C'était encore mieux qu'elle n'avait espéré. Non seulement elle allait surprendre Albus, mais surtout dans la position où lui-même comptait la surprendre. En effet, il était en train d'embrasser Anwenn, sa petite amie. Lily prit un air sérieux avant d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment.  
— Ben alors, Al, tu oublies tes responsabilités ? C'est l'heure de la réunion des préfets !  
— Quoi, déjà ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Mais... mais non, j'ai encore le temps, je voulais aller te chercher dans dix minutes ! s'exclama-t-il après un regard à sa montre.  
— Mmmh... Tu es sûr de toi ? Elle ne retarderait pas un peu, par hasard ? s'enquit-elle innocemment.  
— Lily ! Tu as touché à ma montre ! s'indigna-t-il, sous les rires de sa sœur et de ses compagnons de voyage. Rha, les petites sœurs, quelle sale engeance !  
— Eh, oh, fit mine de s'énerver Anwenn en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, moi aussi, je suis une petite sœur, je te rappelle ! Alors surveille ton langage, Potter !  
— Ah non, ah non, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous liguer contre moi, toutes les deux ! pesta-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, avant de suivre sa benjamine vers le wagon des préfets.

Après la réunion, Lily retrouva son petit ami, qui était ressorti du compartiment pour l'attendre dans le couloir.  
— Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?  
— Bien, tu avais raison ! Ils nous ont expliqué notre travail, les règles à suivre et faire respecter, le fonctionnement...  
— Qui, un prof ?  
— Non, les deux préfets en chef. Tu en connais un, d'ailleurs, souligna-t-elle avec malice.  
— Oui, Hugh, je sais. Et qui est son homologue féminine ?  
Le jeune Boot, qui était à Serpentard comme lui, était en effet l'un des meilleurs amis de Scorpius.

— C'est Emily Everfield, de Poufsouffle.  
— Mmmh... C'est une blonde, c'est ça ? Ou je confonds ?  
— Plutôt blond foncé, ses cheveux, précisa Lily. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille, ça me rassure.  
— Et ton homologue à toi ?  
— Chez les Gryffondor ? C'est Amalric.  
— Vaughn ? grimaça-t-il.  
— Tu serais jaloux, Scorpius ? vérifia-t-elle.  
— Je l'ai été terriblement lorsque tu sortais avec lui, avoua-t-il, se forçant à sourire pour minimiser ce qu'il disait.  
— Rassure-toi tout de suite, je n'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il n'y a pas un garçon à Poudlard avec qui j'ai davantage envie de passer du temps que toi, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
— Ça tombe bien, répliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, la réciproque est tout aussi vraie.

  
****************

  
Dans un joyeux brouhaha, les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année prenaient place dans la Grande Salle. Pas pressés de se retrouver aux extrémités opposées du réfectoire, Lily et Scorpius arrivèrent parmi les derniers, se tenant par la main. En passant les portes, le jeune homme jura vivement.  
— Scorpius ! s'étonna Lily, qui ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer ainsi.  
— Regarde qui est à la table des profs !  
Elle y jeta un œil. Elle reconnaissait tous ceux qui y étaient assis, sauf un homme. Grand et large d'épaules, il avait des cheveux noirs et un début de calvitie. La jeune fille se retourna vers son petit ami avec un air interrogatif.  
— Tu l'as vu ? C'est mon oncle Marcus ! pesta-t-il.  
Marcus Flint était en effet l'époux de sa tante Daphné.  
— C'est embêtant qu'il soit là, Scorp ?  
— Écoute, je n'ai jamais trop accroché avec lui, et il ne s'entend pas très bien avec mes parents... Mais surtout, je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer avec son sourire narquois, l'autre jour...

  
****************

  
Lily fut particulièrement tendue, durant tout le temps que dura la Répartition. Elle essayait de retenir les noms de tous les nouveaux élèves, particulièrement les Gryffondor. C'est qu'il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur de sa tâche ! Pendant le repas, elle commença à faire connaissance avec eux, répondant à leurs questions et les rassurant autant que possible.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, cependant, de tourner régulièrement son regard vers Scorpius, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, à la table de Serpentard. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, il lui adressait un discret signe de connivence. Le reste du temps, le jeune homme discutait tranquillement avec ses amis ou observait la table des professeurs. Il semblait impassible mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il était contrarié et nerveux.

À la fin du repas, Eileen Brown, la directrice de Poudlard, se leva et reprit la parole, tandis que les plats disparaissaient. Le silence se fit aussitôt, d'autant plus que les élèves étaient intrigués par la présence d'un inconnu à la table des professeurs. Elle commença par souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux et un bon retour aux autres élèves. Elle se tourna ensuite légèrement vers ses collègues.  
— Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a quelques changements dans l'équipe enseignante, cette année. Le professeur Filius Flitwick a décidé de prendre sa retraite cet été, après de nombreuses années passées dans notre école. Les cours de Sortilèges seront désormais assurés par le professeur Marcus Flint. Et c'est Meghan Glenmavis, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui reprend la direction de la Maison de Serdaigle.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle, créant un brouhaha important. C'était la première fois, en effet, que les élèves voyaient arriver un nouveau professeur. Ils étaient donc très curieux et essayaient de glaner des informations à son sujet, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient son nom. De sa place, Lily voyait bien que Scorpius, pourtant sans doute le mieux renseigné de l'école à ce sujet, se gardait soigneusement de tout commentaire. Elle respecta son silence et ne répéta pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, pressentant qu'il n'avait pas envie que cela se sache.

Au bout de quelques instants, la directrice rétablit le silence, avant de continuer son discours.  
— Cette année verra aussi une nouvelle édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dont la plupart d'entre vous a déjà dû entendre parler. Elle se tiendra à Beauxbâtons. Tous les élèves qui seront majeurs au plus tard le jour d'Halloween peuvent tenter leur chance. Si vous êtes dans ce cas, je vous invite à en parler avec votre directeur de Maison.

À nouveau s'éleva de la salle un grand brouhaha. Plusieurs exclamations enthousiastes fusèrent à droite et à gauche, essentiellement parmi les Septième année. Lily et ses amies discutèrent de qui pourrait bien être champion de Poudlard, et la jeune fille se demanda si elle avait croisé le futur champion de Beauxbâtons durant l'été.

Le professeur Brown conclut ensuite son discours en rappelant les règles de l'école, soulignant notamment le danger de la Forêt Interdite et rappelant que la liste des objets prohibés se trouvait dans le bureau du concierge.

Tandis que tous les élèves se levaient pour rejoindre leurs quartiers, Lily se joignit aux autres préfets de Gryffondor pour rassembler les Première année de leur Maison et les mener sans encombre à leur tour. Elle leur présenta la Salle Commune et accompagna les filles jusqu'au dortoir où elles passeraient les sept prochaines années. Lorsqu'elle put enfin rejoindre ses amies, elle était soulagée : cela ne lui avait pas semblé aussi difficile qu'elle l'avait craint.


	23. 2023/2024 Favoritisme

Le premier septembre 2023 étant un vendredi, l'année scolaire commençait par un week-end. Les élèves en profitèrent avec joie, particulièrement Lily et Scorpius, qui passèrent pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble. Ils prirent tranquillement le temps de dupliquer et superposer leurs emplois du temps, qui leur avaient été distribués lors du petit déjeuner du samedi matin. Le jeune homme avait fui autant que possible son oncle, qui ne l'avait vu que dans la Grande Salle.

Le dimanche soir, lorsque Lily rejoignit sa Salle Commune, elle fut surprise par des éclats de voix. Albus était en train de se disputer avec Juliet Thomas et Terence Campbell, deux de ses amis de septième année, sous le regard de sa petite amie Anwenn, qui se mordait les lèvres.  
— Non ! Jamais ! C'est absolument hors de question ! s'énervait-il.  
— Albus, ce serait quand même bête que tu ne tentes pas ta chance, tu as les capacités pour réussir, j'en suis sûre, plaida Juliet.  
— Justement ! contra le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas me retrouver champion de Poudlard !  
— Mais enfin pourquoi ? s'étonna Terence.  
— Tu trouves qu'on ne me compare pas déjà assez avec mon père ? fulmina Albus. Et encore, j'ai de la chance, c'est James qui a hérité de sa myopie...

Le jeune Campbell fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport. Anwenn intervint alors :  
— Le père d'Albus a participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans.  
— À quatorze ans ? Mais je croyais qu'il fallait être majeur ? s'étonna le jeune né-Moldu. Comment ça se fait que Harry Potter...  
— Un Mangemort avait pris la place d'un prof avec du Polynectar, c'est bien ça, Al ?  
Il opina et compléta :   
— Et c'est ce Mangemort qui l'a inscrit à l'insu de tout le monde.  
— Oui, et c'est suite à ce Tournoi que Voldemort est revenu, soupira Juliet. Mais presque personne ne voulait croire Harry Potter ou Dumbledore.  
— Ton père l'a cru, rappela Albus avec un petit sourire.  
— Oui, il s'était même fâché avec Seamus, son meilleur ami, à cause de ça !  
— C'est pour ça que les Tournois n'ont repris que depuis une dizaine d'années ? demanda Terence.  
— Oui. Mais je le répète, il est hors de question que je participe à celui-là !  
— N'empêche que ce serait sympa d'aller tous ensemble à Beauxbâtons, argumenta Juliet.  
— Peut-être mais je refuse de prendre le risque de faire la couverture des journaux ! grogna le fils Potter avant de rejoindre son dortoir à pas vifs.

  
****************

  
Lorsque Lily et Scorpius se retrouvèrent après les cours, le lundi, elle s'étonna de voir son petit ami passablement énervé.  
— Quelque chose ne va pas, Scorp ?  
Il soupira.  
— Tu n'as pas encore eu cours avec mon oncle, toi, si ?  
— Non... Ça s'est mal passé ?  
— C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! grogna-t-il. En septième année, le cours est commun aux quatre Maisons, parce que nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Eh bien figure-toi qu'il a honteusement favorisé les Serpentard !  
— Comment ça ?  
— Des points supplémentaires pour des broutilles, et retirer des points aux autres Maisons pour d'autres broutilles. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il a été encore plus vache avec les Gryffondor qu'avec les autres ! s'emporta-t-il.  
— Mais il a le droit ?  
— Pfff... Tu crois que quelqu'un va lui demander des comptes ? En plus, quand je vois comment il s'en est pris à ton frère à cause de son nom, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va te sortir...  
— Eh bien, on va dire que ça change des personnes en admiration devant ce même nom, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait insouciante.  
— Euh oui, ça pour changer, ça va changer... Mais d'une manière qui ne me plaît pas du tout ! Je crois que j'avais raison de mal sentir sa venue à Poudlard !  
— Bah... J'éviterai de me faire remarquer dans ses cours, rassure-toi, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.  
— Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit injuste avec toi à cause de moi, avoua-t-il à voix basse en la serrant dans ses bras.

  
****************

  
Le mardi commençait par un double cours de Sortilèges, pour Lily et ses camarades. Scorpius n'avait pas exagéré. Le professeur Flint fut effectivement horriblement injuste, aux yeux des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle de cinquième année.  
— Miss Potter... Ainsi, c'est vous... avait-il lâché d'un ton dédaigneux à Lily, au moment de l'appel. J'espère que vous avez un peu plus de jugeotte que votre père...  
Lily, qui s'attendait à une attaque de ce genre, se retint soigneusement de toute répartie en pensant très fort à Scorpius. Le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges avait ensuite semblé oublier la jeune fille. Il ne se priva cependant pas de retirer des points aux Gryffondor, particulièrement à Lily ou son cousin Hugo.

— Tenez votre baguette un peu plus intelligemment que ça, Miss Potter ! Moins un point pour Gryffondor ! Miss Blentwitch, ce n'est pas en ricanant bêtement que vous parviendrez à un résultat correct, je retire deux points à Gryffondor. Mr Weasley, on ne vous a jamais appris à jeter un sort ? Concentrez-vous mieux que ça, par Merlin, ou je retire encore des points à Gryffondor !

Mais le plus désagréable, finalement, aux yeux des élèves, était la manière méprisante dont il leur parlait. Certes, il maîtrisait sa matière. Mais il n'avait malheureusement aucune pédagogie, et semblait considérer comme des crétins les élèves qui ne parvenaient pas à réussir rapidement le sortilège demandé. En sortant du cours, ils se mirent à récriminer entre eux contre le successeur du professeur Flitwick. Tous regrettaient le vieux sorcier, tellement différent dans sa manière d'enseigner.

— Alors, Lily, comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda Scorpius.  
— Pfff... Tu avais hélas raison... soupira-t-elle.  
Il la serra dans ses bras.  
— C'est à vous dégoûter des Sortilèges, renifla-t-elle.  
— Ce n'est pas une de tes matières préférées, pourtant ?  
— Ça l'était, soupira à nouveau la jeune fille. Franchement, Scorp, je comprends pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas les repas de famille avec ton oncle !  
— J'aurais préféré que tu le comprennes plutôt lors de l'un de ces repas...  
— Tu oserais emmener une Potter à un repas de famille ? Finalement, tu dois avoir un peu de Gryffondor en toi, mon petit serpent, lui rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

  
****************

  
Lorsque Scorpius lui avait proposé de reprendre leurs entraînements de Quidditch ensemble, Lily lui avait répondu :  
— Et comment ! Il faut bien que je sois à la hauteur, si je veux continuer à te battre, Malefoy !  
Il lui avait répondu avec un clin d'œil :  
— Aucune chance, Potter, tu as bien vu l'an dernier, je suis trop fort pour toi.  
— C'est cela ! répondit-elle en riant. Comme si je ne l'attrapais pas autant que toi lors de nos entraînements, justement !

Les deux jeunes gens avaient vite retrouvé leurs marques, sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école. Ils n'avaient même pas attendu les premiers essais de leurs équipes respectives pour reprendre leurs balais et leurs affrontements aériens, où ils pouvaient oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux et le Quidditch. Ils en profitaient d'autant plus qu'ils savaient bien que c'était leur dernière année ensemble à Poudlard, et qu'ils ignoraient de quoi l'avenir serait fait...

  
****************

  
Lily prenait très à cœur son rôle de préfète, surtout en ce qui concernait les plus jeunes élèves à aider ou rassurer. Elle se fit donc rapidement apprécier d'eux, et ils n'hésitaient pas à aller la voir en cas de problème. Un soir, alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, elle entendit certains d'entre eux qui se disputaient.

— Mais si, je suis sûr que c'est vrai !  
— Attends, n'importe quoi, des profs ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça à un élève !  
— Mark a raison, c'est impossible, il a dû se blesser autrement.  
— Tous les grands de Gryffondor le disent, que ça s'est passé comme ça, moi je les crois !  
Intriguée, Lily s'approcha. Elle reconnut trois de ses Gryffondor, qui faisaient face à une Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, tous les cinq visiblement de première année.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint la jeune préfète.  
Les élèves se consultèrent du regard, avant qu'Amy Carter, une petite brune de sa Maison, ose répondre :  
— On parlait du professeur Londubat, Lily. Ils ne veulent pas croire qu'il a reçu sa balafre à cause de profs qui enseignaient les forces du mal.  
— Vous avez entendu parler de la guerre ? demanda la jeune fille.  
— Ben... Pas vraiment, non, avoua du bout des lèvres Mark Johnson, le Poufsouffle.  
— Euh... Je sais que ma mère a vécu la guerre, intervint Jane Bennet, de Gryffondor. Elle est née-Moldue, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de ça, mais elle ne veut pas en parler...

Voyant les autres élèves frissonner, Lily leur demanda :  
— Vous êtes tous des nés-Moldus ?  
Ils opinèrent tous les quatre.  
— C'est vrai, il y a eu une guerre, terrible, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Un puissant mage noir, qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, voulait prendre le pouvoir sur la communauté sorcière. Il était de sang-mêlé et détestait les Moldus parce que son père, qui en était un, avait abandonné sa mère enceinte.  
Les enfants s'exclamèrent, choqués.

— Il faut dire cependant, à la décharge de celui-ci, qu'elle n'avait réussi à l'épouser que grâce à un philtre d'amour. Vous voyez, il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi avec la magie, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire.  
— Et donc, il détestait aussi les nés-Moldus, c'est ça ? demanda Jane d'une toute petite voix.  
— Oui, tout à fait, soupira Lily. Beaucoup de sorciers de sang pur les considéraient alors comme inférieurs, voire des usurpateurs — ce qui est évidemment n'importe quoi, indiqua la jeune fille avec un sourire rassurant, face aux regards horrifiés de ses jeunes vis-à-vis.  
— Alors le professeur Londubat, il a reçu sa balafre parce que c'est un né-Moldu ? vérifia Brian O’Sullivan, de Gryffondor.  
— Non, la famille Londubat est une vieille famille de sorciers. Mais ils n'ont jamais partagé ce genre d'idéologie ! Durant la guerre, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Y compris ici, à Poudlard. Enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait, à l'époque. En réalité, le directeur qu'il croyait à sa solde était du bon côté. Toutefois, il y avait aussi deux de ses fidèles, des Mangemorts, qui étaient professeurs... Le professeur Londubat a été l'un des chefs de la résistance menée par les élèves, et il a reçu cette blessure, et d'autres, en se dressant pour rappeler l'ineptie de cette idéologie et protéger les autres élèves.

L'admiration se lisait désormais dans les yeux des cinq jeunes élèves.  
— N'empêche, on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas être né-Moldu... soupira Fiona Curtis, la jeune Serdaigle.  
— Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, de nos jours, rassurez-vous, reprit Lily avec un sourire encourageant. La guerre est finie et bien finie depuis longtemps, et les aurors font en sorte d'empêcher de nouveaux mages noirs de devenir trop puissants.  
— C'est quoi, les aurors ? s'enquit Amy.  
— Mmmh... En quelque sorte, des sorciers policiers, qui s'occupent de tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire. On a aussi la Brigade de police magique, qui se charge du reste.  
— Et vu que le chef des aurors est Harry Potter, les apprentis mages noirs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !  
— Scorpius ! s'exclama Lily, en se retournant vers son petit ami, arrivé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Tu n'as pas besoin non plus de parler de lui !  
— Harry Potter, j'ai déjà entendu son nom, c'est un héros, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Brian.  
— C'est lui qui a tué Voldemort, non ? vérifia Jane.  
— Oui, soupira Lily, c'est lui...  
— C'est quoi, le problème ? s'enquit Fiona.  
— Harry Potter est le père de Lily, mais elle n'a pas envie qu'on l'embête avec ça, précisa Scorpius. Et pour son frère Albus, qui est en septième année, c'est pareil. Alors je compte sur vous, ok ?  
Impressionnés par lui, les cinq enfants s'empressèrent d'opiner et prirent rapidement congé.

— Tu avais vraiment besoin de parler de lui ? soupira Lily en tournant le dos au jeune homme.  
— J'aurais pu aussi parler de ta mère et des Weasley en général. Tu n'as pas à en rougir, tu sais.  
— Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas à en rougir ! Mais on parlait du professeur Londubat, à la base !  
— Et tu es toujours sur la défensive lorsque le sujet de tes parents arrive sur le tapis.  
— Oui. Les fans, j'ai déjà donné, merci bien ! Alors je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir de nouveaux à cause de toi ! s'énerva-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.  
— Eh ! s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant par la taille. Tu m'aimes quand même ? chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
La jeune fille se retourna vers son petit ami, une moue sur les lèvres.  
— Bien sûr que je t'aime quand même, Scorpius !  
— C'est parce que je suis tellement... commença-t-il.  
— Chut ! s'exclama Lily en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu n'as pas besoin de te vanter. Je t'aime tel que tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts.  
Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura :  
— Moi aussi, je t'aime telle que tu es... ma petite tête de mule préférée.

  
****************

  
Un midi, à la fin du mois de septembre, Lucy Weasley passa voir chacun de ses cousins, dans la Grande Salle. Elle glissa à l'oreille de Lily : « Rendez-vous ce soir à dix-huit heures, Conseil des Cousins... » La Gryffondor opina, intriguée.


	24. 2023/2024 Conseil et dragons

Lorsqu'Albus passa la porte de la Salle sur Demande, ce soir-là, il fut surpris. En effet, Lucy s'était aussitôt jetée sur lui pour le mener vers un fauteuil, tout en lui fourrant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans la main.

— Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, le Conseil des Cousins va pouvoir commencer ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.  
— Euh... Ça va, Lucy ? Non parce que, attends, fit-il en consultant sa montre, je n'ai même pas cinq minutes de retard !  
— Minutes pendant lesquelles Lucy a trépigné tant et plus, fit remarquer Hugo sur un ton moqueur.  
— Oh, ça va, hein, vous deux ! grogna la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on peut parler, non ?  
— On est tous là ? s'étonna Albus  
— Ben oui, Al, répondit Lily, tu sais bien qu'on n'est plus que cinq, à Poudlard, puisque Roxanne et Louis ont réussi leurs ASPIC.  
— Et l'an prochain, c'est Rose et toi qui allez nous lâcher honteusement ! soupira théâtralement Hugo.  
— Vous ne pouvez pas avoir un peu pitié de cette pauvre Lucy ? intervint sa sœur. Elle va finir par nous faire une crise d'apoplexie, là !  
Lily, Albus et Hugo se mirent à rire, tandis que Lucy ouvrait la bouche, l'air choquée.

— Allez, vas-y, Lucy, on t'écoute, temporisa Rose.  
— Bon, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je veux vous parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
— Ah non alors ! s'indigna Albus, prêt à se lever et partir.  
— Quoi ? s'étonna sa cousine.  
— C'est le sujet principal de mes amis, en ce moment. Ils comptent y aller et veulent à tout prix m'emmener, soupira-t-il.  
— Tu n'as pas envie ? Eh bien reste, alors ! lui répondit Rose.  
— Moi, j'ai très envie d'y aller... expliqua alors Lucy.  
— C'est vrai que ton anniversaire est le 14 octobre, tu peux, remarqua Lily. Mais qu'est-ce que le Conseil des Cousins peut faire pour toi ? C'est plutôt à ta Directrice de Maison qu'il faut en parler, non ?  
— En fait, je voulais vous demander conseil par rapport à Papa... Et même Maman... Lui ne veut jamais qu'on prenne de risques et Maman risque de beaucoup s'inquiéter à cause des épreuves...

Hugo se mit à ricaner.  
— Je sens qu'Oncle George et Papa vont beaucoup aimer la tête que va faire Oncle Percy ! Déjà qu'ils se moquent de lui en disant qu'il surprotège ses « petits trésors » !  
— Oh, ça va, hein ! rouspéta Lucy. Je ne suis pas en sucre et je suis bientôt majeure !  
— Justement, intervint Lily. Tu seras majeure, si tu as envie d'y aller, tes parents ne peuvent pas t'en empêcher.  
— Je crois que j'ai un peu peur que Papa fasse tout pour ça, même venir me rechercher...  
— Tu peux en parler à ta Directrice de Maison, mais je ne pense pas qu'on le laisse faire. Et ta mère, tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne te soutiendra pas ?  
— Tu sais bien que Maman est Moldue, Albus. L'idée que j'affronte des épreuves magiques comme celles du Tournoi, je pense que ça va vraiment l'effrayer... Vous avez bien vu comment elle est lorsqu'Oncle Harry, Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron racontent leurs aventures...  
— Mais toi, tu as besoin de prouver qui tu es et ce dont tu es capable, n'est-ce pas, Lucy ?  
— Oui, Lily, souffla Lucy après un temps de réflexion, c'est exactement ça...  
— Est-ce que tu dois les prévenir avant d'être à Beauxbâtons ? s'enquit Hugo. Ou avant que la Coupe de Feu choisisse les champions ?  
— Euh non... Ah tiens, c'est une idée, en effet, vous en pensez quoi ?  
Ses cousins approuvèrent, estimant que c'était le moins risqué, en l'état.

— Et toi, Rose, tu y vas aussi ? demanda alors Lily.  
— Oh non alors, j'ai mieux à faire, cette année ! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
— Ah oui, les ASPIC, répondit son frère d'un ton sarcastique, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Eh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, Hugo ! Déjà que Maman m'a bassinée tout l'été avec ça !  
— Je sais, répondit-il avec une grimace, dans le même temps elle me bassinait avec les BUSE...  
Leurs cousins sourirent, visualisant parfaitement la situation — surtout que leur tante Hermione ne s'était pas privée non plus de leur rappeler l'importance de ces examens durant l'été.  
— Les ASPIC, on peut aussi les préparer de Beauxbâtons avec le reste de la délégation, alors ce n'est pas un problème, reprit la jeune fille. Non, j'ai une Coupe de Quidditch à gagner pour Serdaigle, moi !  
— Mais non, Rose, mais non, va donc au Tournoi, Gryffondor s'occupe de la Coupe ! s'empressa d'intervenir Albus en riant.  
— Tu voudrais bien, hein ? Mais tu peux toujours rêver, c'est ma dernière année ! lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue. Tiens, votre capitaine, c'est bien Anwenn Kendal, cette année, non ?  
— Oui, c'est ça.  
— Elle va au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?  
— Oui... soupira Albus, visiblement contrarié.  
— Et Scorpius Malefoy, Lily, il y va aussi ?  
— Tu fais le tour des capitaines adverses ? répondit celle-ci, amusée. On n'en a pas encore parlé, mais je doute qu'il quitte Poudlard cette année.

Les cousins parlèrent encore Quidditch un moment, puis la conversation dériva sur leur nouveau professeur, Marcus Flint. À nouveau, Lily se retint de dire qu'il était l'oncle de Scorpius. Albus se souvint avoir déjà entendu parler d'un Flint au Terrier, lorsque les adultes évoquaient leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. À défaut d'en savoir plus, les jeunes gens se promirent d'interroger leurs parents sur le sujet, à l'occasion.

  
****************

  
L'année démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue, pour Lily. La jeune fille avait l'impression de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Elle aurait presque été tentée d'envier le Retourneur de Temps que sa tante Hermione avait utilisé autrefois. Entre les cours, le grand nombre de devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient, ses devoirs de préfète et les entraînements de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle avait l'impression de ne presque pas voir son petit ami. Pourtant, Scorpius et elle s'arrangeaient pour se croiser aussi souvent que possible, en fonction des lieux où ils avaient cours, et continuaient à s'entraîner ensemble à attraper le Vif d'Or. Ils se retrouvaient aussi régulièrement dans la salle de classe désaffectée qu'ils s'étaient attribuée, mais étaient tellement submergés de travail qu'ils ne pouvaient guère faire plus que de travailler côte à côte.

— Pffffff... Est-ce que les profs se rendent compte de la quantité astronomique de devoirs qu'ils nous donnent ? se plaignit la jeune fille.  
— Et ils vous martèlent les BUSE à chaque cours, c'est ça ? répondit Scorpius.  
— Oui ! Comme si on risquait d'oublier !  
— Rassure-toi, Lily... En septième année, c'est pire, bien pire ! grimaça-t-il.  
— Génial... Me voilà vraiment rassurée, là, ironisa-t-elle. On va passer une année formidable... Je me demande comment vont faire ceux qui partent à Beauxbâtons...  
— Normalement, ils auront suffisamment de temps pour travailler leurs ASPIC, et notre champion sera de toute façon assuré de les avoir. Et je crois qu'ils auront des cours communs avec les Français.  
— Quand je pense que mes cousins imaginaient que tu voudrais participer au Tournoi ! observa Lily.  
— Comme si on n'avait pas passé assez de temps séparés, cet été... Sans compter que c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, alors qu'il t'en restera encore deux à faire, soupira Scorpius.  
Sa petite amie se serra contre lui.  
— Et puis, honnêtement, même si nous avions passé l'été ensemble, même si nous devions passer l'année prochaine ensemble, je ne voudrais pas partir sans toi. Mais si tu pouvais venir, alors oui, c'est vrai, je me serais inscrit. Comme ça, j'aurais pu prouver que je suis digne de toi, termina-t-il malicieusement.  
— Mais tu n'as rien à prouver, Scorpius ! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, c'est suffisant ! Ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas finiront bien par s'y faire...

  
****************

  
Un soir, peu avant le couvre-feu, Neville Londubat pénétra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Surpris, ses élèves se turent rapidement et se tournèrent vers lui. Leur Directeur de Maison venait rarement ainsi, et ils se demandaient tous quelle pouvait en être la raison. Le professeur de Botanique arborait un air sévère, qui ne lui était pas habituel.

— Bien, j'aimerais savoir qui, parmi vous, s'amuse à faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, depuis le début de l'année.  
Il y eu alors comme un bruissement à travers toute la Salle Commune. La plupart des élèves se mirent à gigoter sur leurs chaises, fauteuils ou canapés, s'entre-regardant, plus ou moins gênés.  
— Je vois que vous comprenez très bien de quoi je parle. J'attends des explications.  
Le même manège recommença mais Neville n'obtint pas davantage de réponses.  
— Bien. Je vais devoir interroger un préfet. Miss Thomas ?  
— Euh...  
— Les Gryffondor n'ont jamais aussi peu de points, à cette période de l'année, habituellement. J'aimerais donc savoir lequel d'entre vous, ou lesquels, s'amuse à faire perdre des points à notre Maison comme ça.  
— Eh bien... Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ici s'amuse à ça, Professeur...  
— Alors comment expliquez-vous ce phénomène, Miss Thomas ?  
— Ben... C'est délicat, Professeur...  
— C'est un élève en particulier qui a fait perdre tous ces points à Gryffondor ? Un groupe, peut-être ?  
— Non, pas vraiment, c'est un peu tout le monde, en fait...  
— Comment ça ?

Comme personne ne répondait, le professeur demanda :  
— Qui a perdu plus de trente points cette semaine ?  
Une bonne partie des Gryffondor leva alors la main. Neville fut aussi surpris que la plupart d'entre eux de voir autant de mains se lever. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à insister pour que ses élèves osent lui parler des brimades du professeur Flint. Il les écouta avec intérêt et un calme apparent, mais quelques élèves attentifs purent voir les jointures de ses mains blanchir. Le Directeur des Gryffondor les quitta en leur promettant qu'il ferait tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

  
****************

  
Lily et Scorpius se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Ailis et Erin, ses deux meilleures amies, avaient gardé une place à la jeune fille, qui s'assit avec elles. Elles se mirent aussitôt à parler du dernier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En l'entendant soupirer bruyamment, Lily se tourna vers son frère. Albus était en train de discuter avec sa petite amie Anwenn Kendal et ses amis Terence Campbell et Juliet Thomas.  
— Tu sais très bien que tes arguments ne tiennent pas la route, Terence, assena-t-il. Si Anwenn devait me quitter pour un autre, cela voudrait dire que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Et le fait que je sois ou non présent n'y changera rien.  
Celle-ci lui fit un large sourire.  
— N'empêche, on ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que les Français sont des dragueurs, maintint son ami.  
— Je te rappelle que j'ai passé presque tout l'été en France, à cotoyer des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Ils ne sont pas plus dragueurs que nous ne sommes flegmatiques.  
— Laisse tomber, Terence, soupira Juliet. Je crois que nous n'arriverons jamais à convaincre cette tête de mule.  
— Je sais bien que vous avez envie que je vienne avec vous. Et c'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être encore et toujours comparé à mon père.  
— Tu sais, Albus, tu as aussi le droit de faire tes choix sans tenir compte de lui, lui rétorqua Juliet.  
— Je sais, affirma-t-il tranquillement.

  
****************

  
À la fin d'un cours d'astronomie, le professeur Sinistra fit signe à Scorpius de rester. Il rangea donc lentement ses affaires et attendit.  
— Je n'ai pas encore eu votre dossier de candidature, Mr Malefoy.  
— C'est normal, professeur, répondit-il, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.  
— Pas à cause de votre nom, j'espère.  
— Non, du tout. Je n'ai pas honte de mon nom.  
— Vous êtes un bon élève, vous représenteriez dignement Serpentard.  
— Je crois que notre Maison n'a pas besoin de moi pour être correctement représentée, professeur.  
— Je sais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas partir, Mr Malefoy.  
— Vous avez raison, professeur. Le rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, que vous m'avez accordé avec tant de confiance, est bien plus important qu'une hypothétique sélection en tant que champion de Poudlard.  
Sa Directrice de Maison ne cacha pas son amusement. Certes, elle savait que le jeune homme aimait le Quidditch, mais elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison.  
— Eh bien, si vous changez d'avis, Mr Malefoy, sachez que j'accepterai votre candidature jusqu'au moment du départ.  
— Merci, professeur.


	25. 2023/2024 Beauxbâtons

En entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau, Neville Londubat leva les yeux vers son horloge, avant de dire : « Entrez ! ». Il vit alors Marcus Flint passer la porte, l'air renfrogné. Celui-ci jeta un regard aux plantes et aux gants en peau de dragon, ternis de terre, dans un coin de la pièce, sans dissimuler son mépris. Le professeur de Botanique lui désigna la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau, l'invitant à s'asseoir face à lui.

— Alors, Marcus, cette rentrée, comment ça se passe ?  
Celui-ci leva un sourcil en toisant son collègue, avant de lui répondre :  
— Tout va bien, évidemment.  
— Et avec les élèves, pas de difficultés particulières ?  
— Ils ne sont pas toujours très coopératifs, mais bon, ça finira bien par rentrer dans leur caboche, les Sortilèges.  
— Mmm... Et tu crois que passer ton temps à leur enlever des points va les y aider ?  
— Ah, je vois, il y en a qui sont allés se plaindre dans les robes de leur directeur ! ironisa l'ancien Serpentard.  
— Détrompe-toi, Marcus, personne n'est venu se plaindre à moi. Tu te souviens des sabliers ?  
— Évidemment, confirma son vis-à-vis avec morgue.  
— En général, ils se vident ou se remplissent de manière à peu près stable sur la durée. Parfois, il y a un gros gain ou une grosse perte mais, globalement, leur observation ne surprend pas. Or là, depuis la rentrée, celui des Gryffondor semble vraiment peiner à se remplir. Alors que celui de Serpentard, au contraire, se remplit plus aisément que d'habitude.  
— Eh bien ! Il y a sans doute de fortes têtes chez tes lionceaux, Londubat, suggéra le professeur de Sortilèges en haussant les épaules.  
— J'ai commencé par regarder du côté des nouveaux élèves, mais ni nos collègues, ni moi-même n'avons rien de spécial à reprocher aux Première année.  
— Il faut croire que les anciens se dévergondent, remarqua Marcus, goguenard.  
— Ou bien que certains professeurs s'amusent à les pénaliser, asséna froidement Neville, en vrillant son regard dans celui de son collègue.

Celui-ci se renversa sur sa chaise.  
— Je vois où tu veux en venir. Écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont la comprenette difficile !  
— Marcus ! s'exclama Neville, scandalisé.  
— Bien, bien, je ferai un effort, mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'ils ratent leur BUSE ou leur ASPIC de Sortilèges parce qu'ils n'ont rien compris à ma matière.  
— Si Eileen t'a recruté, c'est parce que tu es excellent en cette matière, justement. Mais si tu n'es pas plus pédagogue, tu risques de ne pas faire long feu à Poudlard.  
— Le professeur Rogue n'était pas davantage apprécié des Gryffondor, il est pourtant resté à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin.  
— Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes, Albus Dumbledore avait besoin de lui.  
— Eileen Brown a besoin de moi.  
— Pas de la même manière. Des experts en sortilèges, il y en a d'autres.  
— C'est une menace ? Tu n'es rien, pour me dire ça !  
— Je te rappelle que je suis directeur-adjoint de Poudlard, et...  
— Les Gryffondor font de bons toutous, marmonna l'ancien Serpentard.  
— Très bien. Je te rappelle toutefois que, comme nous l'avons déjà évoqué en réunion, c'est moi qui tiendrai les rênes de Poudlard pendant que la directrice sera à Beauxbâtons, remarqua le professeur Londubat sur un ton glacial.  
Marcus Flint sortit à grandes enjambées, sans prendre congé.

  
****************

  
Scorpius entra prestement dans la salle de classe désaffectée et referma vivement la porte, essoufflé. Lily se leva de sa chaise et vint vers lui.  
— Ça ne va pas, Scorp ?  
— Je déteste mon oncle, je déteste mon oncle, je déteste mon oncle... marmonna-t-il.  
— Il était encore en train de te suivre ?  
— Oui, et toujours avec ses remarques sur la pureté du sang ou la priorité à accorder aux devoirs, gnagnagna !  
La jeune fille se blottit contre son petit ami et prit une voix apaisante.  
— Il finira bien par se lasser.  
— Je l'espère, Lily, je l'espère ! Franchement, je devrais demander au professeur Londubat une dérogation pour que tu puisses aller à Beauxbâtons, et nous irions passer une merveilleuse année ensemble là-bas !  
— Scorpius ! Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de lui, avant de se mettre à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Tu le sais que j'aimerais bien y aller, mais c'est impossible. Il n'y aura pas de dérogation pour les élèves mineurs, les profs l'ont suffisamment répété.  
— Parfois, tu manques vraiment de fantaisie, Lily.  
— Je manque de fantaisie ? Puisque c'est comme ça, tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul, à Beauxbâtons ! Comme ça tu seras sûr de ne pas regretter !

Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit en claquant la porte. Abasourdi, Scorpius mis quelques secondes à réagir, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour en hélant sa petite amie.

  
****************

  
Le départ pour Beauxbâtons était imminent, en cette veille d'Halloween. Lily se jeta au cou du jeune homme et lui dit :  
— Tu m'écriras ?  
— Mais oui ! Et on pourra aussi utiliser nos miroirs.  
— Tu penseras à moi, là-bas ?  
— Bien sûr !  
— Pfff, j'aurais bien aimé avoir dix-sept ans, pour partir aussi...  
— Et si la Coupe de Feu te choisissait, Lily ?  
— Eh bien Poudlard aurait une championne ! rétorqua-t-elle crânement.  
— Surtout, tout le monde t'aurait comparée au grand Harry Potter...  
— Et alors ? Je m'en fiche, moi. C'est ce qui te fait peur ?  
— Tu le sais bien...  
— M'enfin, Albus, ce n'est pas parce que tu lui ressembles que tu dois construire ta vie en te basant sur Papa ou, plutôt, sur l'image que les gens ont de lui, ou ce qu'ils peuvent penser de toi ! Tu es libre de tes propres choix, de mener ta barque comme tu l'entends !

Le jeune homme fit une moue dubitative. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa sœur lui faisait ce genre de remarques, mais il n'arrivait pas à vraiment lui donner raison.  
— Regarde James : il fait ce qu'il a envie de faire, n'est-ce pas ?  
Albus opina.  
— Alors Al, profite de Beauxbâtons, et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi !  
— D'accord, c'est promis, Lily ! lui répondit-il, amusé par sa demande. Enfin, si ma charmante petite sœur me laisse partir, parce que sinon je vais devoir rester à Poudlard, continua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
— Mais euh ! râla-t-elle. Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que je ne te verrai pas pendant aussi longtemps ?  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Anwenn Kendal, sa petite amie.  
— Je sais. Mais bon, on s'écrira, et il y a les miroirs, aussi. Et prends soin de ce que je t'ai confié, lui glissa-t-il en clignant de l'œil.

Après une tendre accolade fraternelle, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Scorpius se glissa derrière Lily et la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, pour le remercier, le cœur serré, tout en regardant le départ des candidats au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dans le train spécialement affrété par le Ministère de la Magie pour eux.

  
****************

  
Le soir d'Halloween, l'excitation était palpable, à Poudlard : en effet, les champions étaient sur le point d'être désignés, à Beauxbâtons, et leurs noms seraient connus presque immédiatement. Plusieurs élèves discutaient des mérites comparés des différents candidats britanniques. Le banquet fut joyeux et animé, malgré l'absence d'une bonne partie des Septième année et de quelques Sixième année. Les conversations s'éternisèrent sur le dessert, l'impatience se faisait sentir dans toute la Grande Salle. Tout à coup une grande enveloppe, blanche avec des liserés dorés, apparut devant le directeur-adjoint, qui présidait la table des professeurs.

Le silence se fit. La tension était à son comble. Neville Londubat prit l'enveloppe et se leva. Il était conscient du fait que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et retint un sourire en songeant qu'un tel silence était bien plus difficile à obtenir en classe. Il s'éclaircit la voix et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le professeur de Botanique en sortit un parchemin qu'il parcourut rapidement du regard, avant de le lire enfin à voix haute.  
— La championne de Durmstrang est... Zva... Zdravka Kowalska !  
De nombreux élèves applaudirent.  
— Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Henri Bachelet !  
À nouveau, des applaudissements retentirent, tandis que Lily pâlissait. Elle connaissait bien le jeune homme, c'était un cousin de son amie Mathilde Charmetant, mais surtout le frère aîné du fameux Gabriel.   
— Et Poudlard a une championne !  
Ménageant ses effets, le professeur de Botanique parcourut du regard les élèves, qui spéculaient sur l'identité de leur championne dans un brouhaha surexcité, avant de reprendre la parole.  
— Il s'agit d'Anwenn Kendal !

Aussitôt, les Gryffondor acclamèrent joyeusement leur camarade, mollement suivis par quelques autres élèves. Lily pensa que son frère devait être soulagé de ne pas avoir été choisi mais que, tel qu'elle le connaissait, il devait être inquiet pour sa petite amie.  
— Hum, hum. Je vous rappelle que miss Kendal est la championne de tout Poudlard, précisa le directeur-adjoint fermement mais en souriant.  
Des applaudissements s'élevèrent alors des autres tables, au milieu de commentaires un peu déçus.  
— La première tâche aura lieu le 24 novembre, à la veille du match de Quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Vous en aurez un compte-rendu. Je vous rappelle que le match Gryffondor/Serpentard aura lieu le 18.

Les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle en spéculant sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, essayant de deviner ce que serait cette tâche. Lily se promit d'écrire à Anwenn pour la féliciter, ainsi qu'à Albus, Lucy et Mathilde.

  
****************

  
Ailis et Erin avaient échangé un regard, en voyant le trouble de leur amie, durant l'annonce des champions. Aussi, une fois revenues à leur dortoir, la prirent-elles à part.  
— Tu le connais, ce Henri Bachelet ?  
— Euh... oui, oui, je le connais, oui !  
Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard soupçonneux, Lily semblait éluder bien vite.  
— C'est l'un de ceux qui a cherché à te séduire, cet été ?  
La mâchoire de la benjamine des Potter se crispa, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Gabriel.  
— Non, pas lui...  
— Lily, il y a quelque chose que tu nous caches...  
Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis leur tourna le dos. Cependant, elle réfléchit, soupira et se retourna vers ses amies.  
— Oui, c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas tout raconté, de mes vacances à Tarasque en Forêt.  
Elle leur raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec le jeune frère de Henri, leur arrachant des cris indignés et obtenant sans peine leur compassion.

Le lendemain, Scorpius l'interrogea à son tour sur sa réaction, que lui non plus n'avait pas manquée, et elle lui expliqua. Il pinça les lèvres et serra l'épaule de sa petite amie en lui disant :  
— Je suis désolé que sa désignation te rappelle ces mauvais souvenirs.

  
****************

  
Deux jours plus tard, Lily reçut plusieurs lettres de Beauxbâtons. Elle en partagea la lecture avec Ailis et Erin puis avec Scorpius.

« Le trajet a été fascinant, écrivait Albus. D'accord, ça ressemblait pas mal au Poudlard express, mais nous avons voyagé beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite. Heureusement, je n'ose pas imaginer le temps qu'il nous aurait fallu, sans cela... Nous sommes passés par le fameux tunnel sous la Manche, entre deux trains moldus. J'ai cru comprendre que notre train avait un sort d'invisibilité. Les Moldus auraient certainement été très surpris d'apercevoir un train à vapeur dans leur tunnel ! »

Mathilde lui écrivait pour lui raconter l'arrivée des Anglais. Le majestueux train à vapeur, sorti de nulle part, avec des rails posés sur la mer, avait beaucoup impressionné les Français. La jeune fille regrettait aussi dans sa lettre que son amie n'ait pas eu l'âge de venir.

Quant à Anwenn, elle remerciait Lily pour ses félicitations et lui souhaitait bon courage pour gérer l'équipe de Quidditch en son absence. Bien que capitaine en titre, elle n'avait pas vraiment transmis les informations nécessaires à sa coéquipière, puisque c'était Albus qui devait prendre sa place en son absence. Lily sentit à travers les lignes que la Septième année était heureuse que son petit ami ait finalement décidé de l'accompagner.

  
****************

  
Lily était en train d'afficher un parchemin sur le tableau de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Son cousin Hugo s'approcha avec curiosité pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait.  
— Tiens, tu annonces de nouvelles sélections, c'est toi qui reprends l'équipe de Quidditch ?  
— Oui, et d'ailleurs je t'y attends. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de rajouter ça à mon emploi du temps cette année mais Anwenn me l'a demandé, et c'est vrai que je suis maintenant la plus vieille de l'équipe. On va dire que ça fait un défi de plus.  
— Bon courage pour gérer tout ça ! répondit-il malicieusement.  
— Oui, je crois que l'année prochaine va me sembler super calme, en comparaison. Mais bien trop morne.  
— Tu n'en veux pas à Albus de t'avoir lâchée ?  
— Oh non, je le comprends tout à fait. Et je ne trouve pas qu'il m'ait lâchée. J'ai même des compensations à son départ, finit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.  
Hugo mit sa main devant sa bouche.  
— Il t'a laissé la carte ? Quand même pas la cape, je suppose... chuchota-t-il.  
— Les deux, si, si, rétorqua-t-elle triomphalement mais à voix basse. Et avec Flint qui nous flique, on peut dire que ça tombe à pic.  
— Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père apprécie que tu les utilises avec ton petit ami, Lily, lui fit remarquer son cousin.  
— Et moi, je suis sûre que, de toute façon, il n'apprécie pas que je sorte avec Scorpius. Alors son avis, hein... rétorqua la jeune fille.  
— Bon, si on me demande, de toute façon, je ne suis au courant de rien, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

  
****************

  
Anwenn avait déjà recruté un batteur et une poursuiveuse dans l'équipe pour remplacer les joueurs qui avaient passé leurs ASPIC à la fin de l'année précédente. Mais l'absence d'Albus et d'elle-même nécessitait de trouver un autre batteur et un nouveau poursuiveur. Lily obligea Hugo à se présenter aux sélections. Elle savait, en effet, qu'il se débrouillait bien en tant que batteur, mieux en tout cas que la plupart des concurrents de la première session. Certes, il avait toujours refusé jusque-là, arguant qu'il y avait trop de Weasley dans les équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard. Lily lui fit donc remarquer qu'il ne restait plus que sa sœur et elle et lui fit promettre de tenter sa chance.

Il se montra effectivement meilleur que les autres candidats et sa cousine fut ravie de l'intégrer à ses joueurs, où il formait un duo de batteurs prometteur avec Lucretia MacMillan. Michael Crivey était toujours gardien et Julia Blentwitch avait conservé sa place de poursuiveuse, rejointe par Moira MacGuire et Siobhan Vaughn, qui se débrouillaient remarquablement bien malgré leur jeune âge. Lily restait attrapeuse et allait devoir concilier son poste avec le rôle de capitaine.

La jeune fille était bien consciente des faiblesses de Gryffondor. Quatre des sept joueurs étaient nouveaux, même s'ils avaient déjà plus ou moins pratiqué le Quidditch en famille. Plusieurs ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Deux de ses poursuiveuses avaient seulement douze ans. Elle allait devoir créer une vraie cohésion d'équipe et monter une stratégie efficace face aux équipes adverses, plus aguerries — même si eux aussi avaient perdu des joueurs. Un sacré challenge.

  
****************

  
Après avoir sélectionné ses joueurs, Lily avait longuement réfléchi. Allait-elle tenter de se débrouiller seule, à ce poste de capitaine, ou demanderait-elle conseil à ses parents ? La première option la tentait davantage. Cependant, elle sentait bien qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Surtout que le tout premier match aurait lieu seulement deux semaines plus tard. Et ce n'était pas Scorpius ou Rose, capitaines eux aussi, mais ses rivaux, qui allaient l'aider. Quant à Anwenn, elle allait avoir suffisamment à faire avec son rôle de championne, aussi ne voulait-elle pas la solliciter. De plus, elle n'avait pas plus d'expérience que Lily à ce poste. Il y avait bien James, certes, et elle pourrait lui en parler à l'occasion. Mais autant demander l'avis de ses parents qui, elle en était sûre, seraient ravis de l'aider.

La jeune fille prit donc sa plume et leur écrivit une longue lettre, leur décrivant la situation, ce qu'elle savait de ses joueurs ainsi que des autres équipes. Elle leur demandait aussi comment faire pour diriger l'équipe, au cours des matchs, sans risquer de laisser échapper le Vif d'Or. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils étaient honorés de sa confiance et prirent le temps d'une réponse très détaillée, lui proposant de les joindre par miroir si elle avait besoin de davantage de détails ou d'informations.

  
****************

  
Scorpius avait deviné sans peine que c'était sa petite amie qui reprenait l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle lui interdit cependant de venir voir leurs entraînements, lui laissant entendre qu'il pourrait la troubler. En réalité, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie quoi que ce soit de la stratégie qu'elle mettait en place.

D'autant plus qu'ils allaient bientôt s'affonter sur le terrain...


	26. 2023/2024 Voler de ses propres ailes

Le jour du match Serpentard contre Gryffondor arriva enfin. Déjà serait, en réalité, un mot plus juste pour rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de Lily Potter. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour cacher son stress à Scorpius, qui avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas sembler le remarquer. Il avait aussi résisté à la tentation de laisser un Serpentard espionner les entraînements de Gryffondor, malgré sa curiosité. Il préférait lui laisser faire ses preuves à la loyale.

Tout en prenant son petit déjeuner à la table de Serpentard, ce matin-là, Scorpius regardait Lily. Il finit par froncer les sourcils : elle picorait, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, même avant un match. Il attrapa alors ses affaires et traversa toute la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa petite amie et s'installer à côté d'elle. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, surprise, car il ne s'était jamais encore assis à la table de Gryffondor.  
— Tu me laisses le Vif, aujourd'hui ? la provoqua-t-il.  
— Tu peux toujours rêver ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, reprenant des couleurs sous le coup de l'indignation.  
— Alors mange, tu as besoin de prendre des forces. Je veux gagner, mais ce ne sera pas aussi intéressant si tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme pour te battre contre moi.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était ni une enfant, ni une petite chose fragile !  
— Je n'ai pas faim.  
— D'accord. Mais si tu tombes d'inanition à proximité du Vif, je l'attraperai avant de t'aider, affirma-t-il sur un ton insouciant.  
— Scorpius ! Je ne vais pas m'évanouir !  
— J'espère bien, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton léger et calme. Qu'est-ce que tu manges, d'habitude, avant un match ? continua-t-il sans se laisser démonter.  
La jeune fille soupira face à l'obstination de son petit ami.  
— Du porridge avec de la mélasse.  
Il lui en prépara une assiette et la glissa devant elle.  
— Allez, mange, Lily. Ça va être le seul match où nous nous affronterons en étant tous les deux capitaines de nos Maisons, alors je veux que nous en profitions à fond.  
Elle se redressa alors, tandis qu'un sourire malicieux fleurissait sur son visage.  
— Prends garde à toi, Malefoy, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau !  
— Mais j'espère bien, Potter. Bon, je vais m'occuper de mes joueurs, rendez-vous sur le terrain !

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, au milieu du stade de Quidditch, la jeune fille avait retrouvé ses couleurs et sa combativité naturelle. Ils se serrèrent la main vigoureusement tout en se défiant joyeusement du regard, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Tous deux prêts à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, stimulés par leur vieille rivalité.

Au final, le jeune homme ne fut pas déçu, sa petite amie avait bien travaillé. Elle avait créé une stratégie innovante, tentant de tenir compte des particularités de son équipe. Elle avait fait s'entraîner ses joueurs d'arrache-pied, sur le terrain et en dehors, afin de créer une vraie cohésion. Sans pour autant les épuiser, afin que ce ne soit pas contre-productif. Une vraie prouesse, en si peu de temps.

Côté Serpentard, Scorpius avait dû recruter deux nouveaux batteurs. En effet, ses deux meilleurs amis, Hugh Boot et Michael Nott, étaient partis à Beauxbâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, abandonnant leurs postes dans l'équipe. Il avait sélectionné deux élèves de troisième année, Eurydice Vaisey et Oliver Grant. Son équipe était malgré tout davantage rôdée que celle de Gryffondor. Il avait aussi davantage d'expérience que Lily, pour diriger ses joueurs.

Le match fut très disputé et les Gryffondor se battirent honorablement, galvanisés par leur jeune capitaine. On sentait que les joueurs avaient du potentiel et s'étaient entraînés. Malgré tout, si Lily n'avait pas, une fois de plus et de justesse, attrapé le Vif d'Or avant son adversaire favori, Serpentard l'aurait emporté très largement.

Scorpius était très satisfait. Lily s'était largement montrée à la hauteur du challenge, et il ne manqua pas de le lui dire, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement au milieu du terrain, peu après qu'ils se soient tous deux posés. Elle remarqua malicieusement qu'il valait mieux qu'elle attrape le Vif, afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne finisse à l'infirmerie. Il lui rétorqua qu'il était bien content de s'y être retrouvé, un an plus tôt, parce que cela leur avait permis de sortir ensemble.

Du haut des tribunes, Marcus Flint fulminait. Comment son neveu osait-il s'afficher ainsi avec cette fille ? Il aurait cru que s'opposer sur le terrain de Quidditch aurait plutôt éloigné les jeunes gens l'un de l'autre, or il semblait que cela soit tout le contraire. Certes, la donzelle se débrouillait bien sur un balai et n'avait pas usurpé sa place sur le terrain, mais une Gryffondor n'avait rien à faire dans les bras d'un Serpentard, et une Potter encore moins dans les bras d'un Malefoy !

Neville Londubat, non loin de là, était trop absorbé par ce qui se passait sur le terrain pour faire attention à son collègue. Il se félicitait d'avoir emporté son appareil photo. Par Merlin, les capitaines de Gryffondor et Serpentard en train de s'embrasser après un match, cela allait valoir son pesant de cacahuètes ! Certes, ces deux Maisons s'entendaient nettement mieux qu'à son époque, et Lily et Scorpius n'étaient pas le premier couple rouge et vert.

Néanmoins, de par leurs noms, leur appartenance à leurs équipes de Quidditch et leurs personnalités respectives, c'était le plus connu de toute l'école. Le professeur de Botanique réalisa, d'ailleurs, que c'était à la suite du précédent match entre leurs Maisons qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils se fréquentaient donc depuis un an et, de toute évidence, n'avaient pas l'intention d'arrêter de si tôt.

Détachant son regard des deux jeunes gens, le directeur-adjoint de Poudlard remarqua alors un phénomène inhabituel. En effet, après un moment de flottement, les deux équipes rivales avaient suivi l'exemple de leurs capitaines, dans une moindre mesure évidemment. Non seulement les joueurs se serraient la main, comme c'était l'habitude depuis quelques années, mais ils se mettaient aussi à discuter ensemble. Il en vit qui se donnaient des tapes cordiales dans le dos, d'autres bras dessus, bras dessous. Autour d'eux, les élèves descendus sur le terrain pour rejoindre leur équipe commençaient à suivre le mouvement.

Neville reprit son appareil en main afin de les photographier. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il en affiche une dans son bureau ! Et d'autant plus que c'était Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Réflexion faite, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il envoie quelques clichés à plusieurs de ses amis. À commencer par Minerva McGonagall. Elle n'allait pas en revenir, mais serait ravie !

  
****************

  
Lily et Lucy s'échangeaient fréquemment des lettres. La fille de Percy était vraiment ravie de passer l'année à Beauxbâtons. Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir été sélectionnée par la Coupe de Feu, mais s'en consolait en remarquant que, du coup, ses parents étaient moins inquiets pour elle.

Elle décrivait avec enthousiasme à sa cousine l'Académie de Magie française. Cette école était tellement différente de la leur ! Elle lui avait aussi détaillé leur installation, dans leur train spécial. Une sorte de grande salle commune, aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, se trouvait au centre. C'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient pour faire leurs devoirs et discuter entre eux, les cours et les repas étant pris avec les Français et les élèves de Durmstrang. D'un côté de cette salle se trouvaient les quartiers des garçons. De l'autre les quartiers des filles — et il fallait passer devant ceux de la directrice pour les atteindre. Elles disposaient de trois dortoirs, chacun doté d'une salle de bains. Elle en avait discuté avec Albus qui lui avait dit que c'était disposé de la même manière de leur côté.

Lucy ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur leur tante Fleur. Enfin, plus exactement, sur les cours de français que celle-ci leur avait imposés depuis leur plus jeune âge. La jeune fille reconnaissait qu'elle les appréciait enfin, et que l'idée de leur tante était bonne. En effet, non seulement c'était beaucoup plus pratique que les sortilèges de communication, pour parler avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons, mais un certain Clément Borel l'avait complimentée sur son français. Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, en lisant ces lignes.

La jeune Weasley avait bon caractère et se liait facilement. Elle eut ainsi l'occasion de faire connaissance avec la plupart des filles qui avaient cotoyé sa cousine à Tarasque. Elle put donc dire à Lily que celle-ci était regrettée et que plusieurs auraient souhaité qu'elle ait déjà 17 ans pour venir.

  
****************

  
La première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers eut lieu le 24 novembre, à la veille du match entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Les élèves durent cependant attendre le 25 pour en savoir plus : la Gazette du Sorcier décrivait en long, en large et en travers ce qui s'était passé. On y trouvait aussi un portrait de chacun des trois champions. Lily sourit en lisant qu'Anwenn était seulement présentée comme une camarade de classe d'Albus, non comme sa petite amie. Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient préféré être discrets, face aux journalistes. En plus de la Gazette, la jeune fille avait reçu une lettre de son frère et une autre de Lucy.

Albus se félicitait d'avoir montré des tarasques à sa petite amie durant l'été. Elle n'avait, ainsi, pas été trop surprise de se retrouver face à l'une d'elles — contrairement à la championne de Durmstrang, Zdravka Kowalska. Comme c'était un dragon amphibie, chaque champion devait trouver le moyen de traverser une rivière et d'atteindre une grotte sur la rive opposée, sans être blessé ni blesser la tarasque. Anwenn s'en était bien sortie — presque aussi bien qu'Henri Bachelet, le champion de Beauxbâtons. Comme le père de Lily en son temps, elle avait récupéré dans la grotte un objet qui devait l'aider pour sa prochaine tâche, mais ni Albus, ni Lucy ne savaient de quoi il s'agissait.

Lily replia son courrier et rejoignit Scorpius. Ils parlèrent du Tournoi pendant une bonne partie de leur trajet vers le stade et les tribunes de Serdaigle, avant d'orienter leur conversation vers le Quidditch. Ils étaient tous les deux curieux de voir ce que donneraient ces équipes remodelées. Rose avait trouvé une remplaçante tout à fait correcte à Lucy. La jeune fille était parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de capitaine, tout en tenant pleinement sa place de poursuiveuse. Du côté des Poufsouffle, c'était Abby Cauldwell, la gardienne de l'équipe, qui avait repris le rôle de capitaine. Elle avait visiblement motivé ses troupes et les avait bien entraînées. Les deux équipes se défendirent vaillamment, mais les Serdaigle étaient nettement meilleurs et remportèrent le match haut la main.

Sur le chemin du retour, le capitaine de Serpentard et la capitaine de Gryffondor par interim analysèrent la partie en long, en large et en travers. Tous deux arrivaient à la même conclusion : il allait falloir travailler dur pour battre Serdaigle, cette année-là.

  
****************

  
Les vacances de Noël furent bientôt là. Ou plutôt déjà là, s'étonna Lily. Elle était tellement occupée, entre les cours et les devoirs, son rôle de préfète, le Quidditch et, bien sûr, Scorpius, qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Son petit ami et elle décidèrent de ne pas provoquer leurs pères plus que nécessaire et se contentèrent d'échanger leurs cravates, comme avant les grands vacances, ainsi que leurs écharpes, elles aussi aux couleurs de leurs Maisons respectives. Leurs pères, qui s'y attendaient, se contentèrent d'échanger un regard résigné tandis que Ginny, sur un ton enjoué, faisait remarquer que le vert rendait très bien dans les cheveux de sa fille.

  
****************

  
Lily était impatiente de voir arriver Teddy, Victoire et leurs enfants, Maud et Paul, au Square Grimmaurd. Mais ce n'était pas tant pour pouponner le bébé que parce qu'elle voulait parler à son grand frère de cœur. La jeune fille ne réussit pas tout de suite à lui parler à l'écart tant il était sollicité par le reste de sa famille. Elle y parvint finalement le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner.  
— Teddy, j'ai besoin de toi... lui glissa-t-elle discrètement.  
— Euh oui, pourquoi ?  
— Pas ici, viens...  
Elle entraîna le jeune homme à l'écart. Le salon à la tapisserie se trouvant vide, elle y vit un signe. Elle le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière eux.

— Eh bien, que de cachotteries, Lily ! Tu cherches des idées de cadeau pour Victoire ou les enfants ?  
— Oh non, ça c'est déjà fait. En fait... je voulais ton avis.  
— Sur ?  
— Comment on pourrait, euh... organiser une... une rencontre entre... entre... Granny et... Scorpius.  
La jeune fille avait soufflé les derniers mots en regardant ses chaussons.  
— Hein ? Une rencontre ? Entre qui et qui ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.  
Lily releva la tête et, fixant Teddy, dit à tout allure tout en rosissant.  
— Je voulais savoir comment tu penses qu'on pourrait faire se rencontrer Granny et Scorpius.  
Il la fixa, perplexe.  
— Tu veux que Granny rencontre ton petit ami ? Mais... pour quoi faire ?  
— Ben pour qu'ils fassent connaissance, évidemment ! Depuis qu'il sait, il a envie de la rencontrer.  
— Depuis qu'il sait quoi ?  
— Que c'est sa tante.  
— Sa tante ? répéta le jeune homme, éberlué.  
— Enfin sa grand-tante, si tu préfères. Euh... Teddy... Tu ne le savais pas non plus ?  
— Tu es sérieuse, Lily ?

Elle s'approcha alors de la tapisserie, se contentant de lui indiquer de regarder. Elle partit de son nom et remonta à sa grand-mère, en passant par ses parents.  
— Tu sais qu'elle avait deux sœurs.  
— Oui, qui l'ont reniée, mais auxquelles elle ne voulait pas ressembler. La mangemort, la femme du mangemort... Granny n'aime pas en parler.  
— Regarde sa petite sœur, Narcissa. Elle a épousé Lucius Malefoy, qui était effectivement un mangemort. Ce sont les grands-parents de Scorpius.  
Bouche bée, il observa soigneusement.  
— Mais... mais... Ça veut dire que nous sommes cousins, alors !  
— Ben oui.  
— Wahou... Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cousin... Bon, pour Granny, je pense qu'elle aura besoin d'être préparée à leur rencontre, à cause de sa sœur.  
Lily opina, c'était aussi ce qu'elle avait pensé.  
— Mais moi, déjà, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer. Et on pourra préparer ça ensemble. C'est quand, votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

  
****************

  
Les conversations allaient bon train, au Terrier. Les jeunes parlaient de leurs études ou de leur métier, les parents de leurs enfants, des groupes commentaient la politique de l'actuelle Ministre de la Magie, Hestia Jones, d'autres parlaient Quidditch. L'ambiance était globalement chaleureuse et détendue, malgré quelques tensions ponctuelles. Mais tous faisaient des efforts pour que cela se passe bien. Noël était l'une des rares occasions où Molly et Arthur parvenaient à réunir toute leur famille autour d'eux. Ou du moins quasiment toute. On remarquait cette année-là l'absence notable de Lucy et d'Albus.

Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs été cité dans un numéro récent de La Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait en effet ouvert le bal de Noël de Beauxbâtons au bras de sa petite amie Anwenn, la championne de Poudlard. Le journal avait sauté sur l'occasion pour rappeler que Harry Potter avait été champion, et de quelle manière cela s'était déroulé et, surtout, terminé. L'article n'avait pas été très apprécié, au Terrier...

La présence de Lucy au Tournoi y était à peine évoquée. Son père, cependant, ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Il était justement en train de s'en plaindre :  
— Quand je pense que Lucy était si sage, petite ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle me fasse un coup pareil. Si j'avais su qu'elle envisageait d'aller à ce maudit tournoi, je le lui aurais interdit.  
— Mon bon vieux Perce, tu n'as vraiment rien compris, le railla George. L'interdit a sur les jeunes un très fort attrait.  
— Oui, je sais, tu en as fait ton fond de commerce, opina celui-ci sur un ton pincé. Mais enfin, ma petite fille n'était pas obligée d'aller courir des risques aussi loin.  
— Elle n'a pas été sélectionnée par la Coupe, remarqua Fleur. Et je te rappelle qu'elle se trouve à Beauxbâtons, pas n'importe où ! Mon école, continua-t-elle en appuyant sur ces deux mots, est un lieu au moins aussi sûr que Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle risque, c'est de découvrir un nouveau monde et de bien s'amuser.  
— Peut-être estimait-elle avoir quelque chose à prouver, suggéra Ron, faisant grimacer son frère.

Harry intervint pour calmer le jeu :  
— Et Molly, ses études se passent bien ?  
— Oui ! Les études elles-mêmes, très bien ! Elle est enchantée et je pense qu'elle fera une excellente médicomage. Il faudrait juste qu'elle s'ôte certaines lubies de la tête.  
— Des lubies ?  
— Moui... Elle voudrait s'installer avec son petit ami...  
— Jack Crivey ? Le fils de Dennis ?  
— C'est ça.  
— Il fait quoi, dans la vie ? Il travaille ou il étudie ?  
— Il travaille sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne sais même plus dans quoi, il faudrait le lui demander.  
— Et où est le problème ? s'étonna George.  
— Mais elle n'a que 20 ans ! Et en plus, ils parlent de s'installer ensemble, même pas de se marier !  
— Je crois que les mœurs changent, remarqua Bill. De plus en plus de jeunes font comme ça maintenant, comme les Moldus.  
— Elle est adulte, maintenant, elle fait ses propres choix, temporisa Harry.

— Tu peux parler, Potter, ton aîné a beau avoir quitté le nid, il n'a toujours pas fondé de famille.  
— Je sais quand même de quoi je parle.  
— Par ailleurs, James est un garçon. Et Molly une fille.  
— Oui, merci, j'avais remarqué.   
— Et donc, ce n'est pas du tout pareil, ergota Percy.  
— Ben si, c'est un enfant qui quitte le nid.  
— Et tu diras quoi, le jour où Lily t'annoncera qu'elle veut s'installer avec son petit copain ?

Soufflé, Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu penser à cette éventualité et se rendit compte qu'elle l'horrifiait. Arthur, qui n'avait encore rien dit et semblait somnoler, intervint :  
— Non mais là, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est un Malefoy, son copain !  
Le chef des aurors approuva son beau-père vigoureusement.  
— Ah, enfin, tu me comprends, déclara Percy avec satisfaction.

  
****************

  
Une joyeuse cacophonie régnait dans le vaste salon du Terrier. Installés à proximité de l'immense sapin qu'ils avaient tous contribué à décorer, les Weasley, les Potter et les Lupin déballaient leurs cadeaux. La petite Maud, qui avait un peu plus de deux ans, en profitait vraiment pour la première fois et s'extasiait devant ses jouets, notamment un balai magique à sa taille.

Lily avait gardé pour la fin le gros paquet carré portant à l'encre verte le prénom de son petit ami en guise d'expéditeur. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir son cadeau en public, qu'il n'en serait même que plus savoureux. Aussi attendit-elle que l'excitation générale retombe un peu avant de l'ouvrir. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de disques vinyle — et que leurs titres étaient franchement explicites. Elle se fit donc un plaisir de les lire à voix haute, en prenant une pochette après l'autre entre ses mains.

— Oh ! Love Me Do, des Beatles. Tiens, l'autre face c'est P.S. I Love You... Ah, ça c'est de Michael Jackson, I just can't stop loving you et The girl is mine, en duo avec Paul McCartney.  
— À croire que Mary Kendall l'a conseillé ! intervint Ginny en souriant.   
Les hommes la regardèrent, interloqués, se demandant ce que la mère de la petite amie d'Albus avait à voir avec ces disques.  
— Elvis Presley ? Mmm, j'aime beaucoup aussi. Love me tender d'un côté, Any Way You Want Me de l'autre... Oh, c'est très varié, il m'a offert aussi Believe in Love et You and I de Scorpions et tiens, du U2, All I Want Is You. Et puis Queen avec A Kind of Magic / A Dozen Red Roses For My Darling, les Rolling Stones et Miss You / Far Away Eyes, David Bowie qui chante Without You I'm Nothing avec Placebo, Tina Arena et Marc Anthony pour le magnifique I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You...

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et sa fille interrompit son énumération, levant un regard faussement ingénu vers lui.  
— Ben alors, Papa, qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas ? C'est de la bonne musique, pourtant !  
— Bonne musique, peut-être, mais c'est un peu trop sirupeux pour moi...  
— Il a très bon goût, pourtant, ce jeune homme, fit remarquer Angelina malicieusement.  
— Et ses choix ne sont pas du tout orientés, non, non, ironisa Ron.  
— Les filles aiment les garçons romantiques, affirma Dominique avec un sourire innocent.  
Les cousines approuvèrent joyeusement. Lily était absolument ravie et profita bien de toute la scène, qu'elle se promit de raconter à Scorpius.


	27. 2023/2024 Trouver un équilibre

Scorpius se glissa dans la salle que lui avait indiquée Lily et referma soigneusement la porte. Un mouvement au coin de son œil attira son attention. Sa petite amie était en train de glisser discrètement un parchemin dans sa poche.

— Tu me caches quelque chose, Lily ! accusa-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois planquer ce truc !  
La jeune fille se raidit et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre franchement :  
— Oui, c'est vrai.  
— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'étonna-t-il douloureusement.  
— Mais si !  
— Alors pourquoi te caches-tu ?

Elle soupira.  
— Scorpius, Scorpius... Ce ne sont pas mes secrets...  
— Oh... Encore des secrets de famille... ironisa-t-il.  
— Oui. Des fameux Maraudeurs, plus précisément.  
— Et c'est grâce à ça que tu parviens à ne pas te faire repérer par mon oncle, et à me dire si je peux te rejoindre en sécurité ou pas, je parie.  
— Tout à fait.  
— Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme c'est frustrant, remarqua-t-il amèrement.  
— Scorpius... je sais que je peux te faire confiance... mais il faut que tu me promettes...  
— Oui ?  
— Il faut que tu me promettes, et c'est impératif, de n'en rien dire à personne.  
— C'est évident. Je ne parle pas de ce qui se passe entre nous, je n'ai jamais divulgué aucun de tes secrets, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.  
— Même à Michael et Hugh ?  
— Tu sais, nous, les garçons, on ne parle pas tellement de ce genre de choses. Mais je suppose qu'Erin et Ailis sont au courant ?  
— Non, du tout. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Tu vas être le premier, et probablement le seul, à qui je vais révéler cela.   
— Oh !

Le jeune homme ne sut rien rétorquer d'autre. Il regardait sa petite amie, les yeux écarquillés, prenant conscience de la vanité de son énervement. Lily comprit et lui sourit tendrement en retour, avant de ressortir le vieux parchemin de sa poche. Elle le déplia et le posa soigneusement sur un bureau.  
— Voici la Carte du Maraudeur, annonça-t-elle avec gravité.  
— Un parchemin vierge ? s'étonna Scorpius en scrutant le visage de sa petite amie. Mmmmh... Je vois... Tu l'actives comment ?  
Un sourire au coin des lèvres, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette et prononça :  
— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
— Ils avaient le sens de la formule, les Maraudeurs ! s'exclama Scorpius avec amusement.

Il ne put ensuite s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement d'admiration, tandis que le plan de Poudlard se dessinait sous ses yeux. Lily l'observa, amusée. Pour une fois, son petit ami était sans voix. Elle lui laissa le temps d'observer soigneusement la carte avant de lui montrer où ils se trouvaient.  
— Regarde, nous sommes ici – tu vois nos étiquettes ?  
Il opina, tandis qu'elle continuait à chercher.  
— Et Flint, voyons voir... Ah, il est là, regarde. Il fait les cent pas, je pense qu'il espère encore me coincer.  
— Tu as dû faire un grand détour, pour le contourner, j'imagine ?

Elle se mit à sourire.  
— Au point où j'en suis... je crois que tu vas mieux comprendre en voyant ça.  
Elle tira alors de son autre poche une étoffe fine et brillante, qui semblait avoir la texture de l'eau. La jeune fille s'en recouvrit et disparut aussitôt. Muet d'étonnement, Scorpius tendit la main vers elle et toucha le tissu. Elle retira aussitôt la cape.  
— Une cape d'invisibilité ! Tu as une cape d'invisibilité à Poudlard, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.  
— Oui.  
— Mais euh... Tes frères et toi, vous avez piqué un outil de travail de ton père ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.  
— Non, bien sûr que non ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant franchement. C'est un héritage de famille... Papa n'en a pas besoin, ses sortilèges de Désillusion sont presque aussi bons. C'est une tradition, le fait que la cape et la carte accompagnent les enfants Potter à Poudlard... Albus me les a confiées avant son départ pour Beauxbâtons.  
— Euh... Wahou... Sacrée tradition ! Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi mon père disait que le tien devait avoir un truc pour ne jamais se faire prendre...  
— En effet, mais il est hors de question qu'il soit au courant.  
— Évidemment ! Ah, Lily, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais je crois que tu me surprendras toujours !

La jeune fille sourit franchement.  
— Tu sais, Scorpius, au final, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire.  
— Mais oui, c'est ça, bien sûr, on y croit.  
Elle fronça le nez.  
— Et alors, cette carte, comment fonctionne-t-elle exactement ? Je suis vraiment intrigué. Et tu dis qu'elle était aux Maraudeurs ?  
— Pour être exacte, ce sont eux qui l'ont créée. Tu te souviens du fameux sort de Transfert, pour nos emplois du temps ?  
Il opina.  
— Eh bien James l'a trouvé en faisant des recherches pour comprendre comment ils s'y sont pris. On suppose que les Maraudeurs ont créé plusieurs cartes distinctes qu'ils ont ensuite fusionnées, avant d'ensorceler le résultat. Alors nous avons appris et testé ce sort, pour voir ce que ça donnait, et par la suite nous nous sommes souvent amusés avec. Tu vois, sans mes frères et le reste de ma famille, je serais loin d'en savoir autant.  
Ils passèrent ensuite un grand moment à explorer le fonctionnement de la carte et à observer Poudlard sous tous ses angles.

  
****************

  
Les samedis du mois de février furent très chargés. Le match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle eut lieu peu avant la Saint-Valentin, tandis que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard se tenait le samedi suivant. Le dernier samedi du mois, enfin, devait voir la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à propos de laquelle les spéculations allaient bon train.

Lily avait fait travailler son équipe d'arrache-pied. Elle avait aussi beaucoup réfléchi aux stratégies, en tenant compte de ce qu'elle avait vu du jeu des Poufsouffle lors du précédent match, ainsi que des conseils de sa mère. Au final, ce fut un très beau match, les deux équipes donnant le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Owen Cavendish, le nouvel attrapeur de Poufsouffle, qui était en troisième année, lui donna du fil à retordre. Il était bien meilleur que ses prédécesseurs à ce poste. La jeune fille parvint malgré tout à attraper le Vif d'Or avant lui, assurant ainsi une belle victoire à Gryffondor.

  
****************

  
Parfois, Lily avait l'impression de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Les cours et les devoirs lui prenaient évidemment la majeure partie de son temps. Elle tentait ensuite de caser Scorpius, ses amis, le Quidditch, ses rondes et autres devoirs de préfète et, bien sûr, son sommeil et ses repas, sur le temps restant.  
— Tu en fais trop, constata Scorpius alors qu'elle baillait pour la troisième fois, durant l'un de leurs trajets vers le stade de Quidditch. Tu as remarqué à quel point tu es débordée ?  
— Oh, tu voudrais que je passe plus de temps avec toi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle tendrement.  
— Toujours, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème... Regarde, Lily, tu n'as pas une minute à toi. Tu devrais lâcher du lest.  
— Et où, à ton avis ? Moi je ne vois vraiment pas. Et pas question de laisser tomber le Quidditch.  
— Ben écoute, Lily, ton idée de tutorat des plus jeunes est très bonne, mais je crois que tu devrais le retirer de ton emploi du temps de préfète et laisser ça aux Quatrième et Sixième année.  
— Tu crois ? Pourtant j'aime bien les aider, moi, les petits... C'est vraiment utile.  
— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais pense un peu à t'aider aussi. Tu veux t'endormir d'épuisement sur ton balai en plein match ?  
— Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'en suis quand même pas à ce point...  
— Lily, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que Gryffondor abandonne la Coupe de Quidditch cette année...  
— Hé !  
— ... néanmoins j'apprécierais vivement que ma petite amie termine l'année en aussi bonne santé qu'elle l'a commencée.  
— Pfff, je ne vois pas le rapport. Tout va très bien, je suis juste un peu débordée.

— Je me souviens, lorsque j'étais en deuxième année, il y avait un gars dont on a beaucoup parlé. C'était un Poufsouffle, un vrai, consciencieux et travailleur. Il était capitaine de son équipe et aussi préfet. C'est assez rare de cumuler les deux casquettes, mais bon. Eh bien avant le début du printemps, il était à l'infirmerie. Dépression nerveuse suite à un surmenage. Il y est resté trois mois...  
La jeune Gryffondor ne sut pas quoi répondre.  
— Tu sais, Lily, je crois que tu places la barre trop haut. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois parfaite.  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de prétendre l'être !  
— Manquerait plus que ça, ricana-t-il. Bref, Lily, apprends à reconnaître tes limites et à les accepter, s'il te plaît. Certes, la sixième année est plus cool, mais la septième c'est pire. Et puis... tu apprécies d'être capitaine, au fait ?  
— Euh oui, beaucoup, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ? Sauf si tu veux essayer de me faire abandonner le Quidditch, mais alors ça pas question !  
— Non, loin de moi cette idée. Ce serait vraiment dommage, et je crois que ça te fait du bien, si tu en profites pour souffler et te défouler, pas seulement travailler à tes stratégies et à la cohésion de ton équipe. Non, je pensais plutôt au fait que tu es seulement capitaine de remplacement.  
Elle opina.  
— Kendal ne sera plus là l'an prochain, il serait donc logique que tu reprennes le poste, puisque tu le fais cette année. Mais je doute que Londubat te le confie s'il a l'impression que tu ne t'en sors pas...

Lily ne put que reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle fit alors, avec l'aide de Scorpius, le point sur ses activités, afin de lever le pied là où elle le pouvait, et de mieux organiser son temps. Le jeune homme fut rassuré de la voir moins sur les nerfs par la suite.

  
****************

  
— Ouh, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, les filles ! s'extasia Ailis.  
Erin et Lily se tournèrent vers leur amie. Elle brandissait un épais livre et l'illustration de la couverture ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son contenu.  
— Quoi, tu n'en as pas encore marre des volcans ? fit mine de s'étonner Erin sur un ton mélodramatique.  
— Rho la la, on voit bien que vous n'en avez pas vu en vrai ! Je vous ai dit à quel point l'Etna était fascinant ?  
— Oui ! répondirent ses deux amies en chœur. Au moins cinquante fois.  
— Franchement, continua Ailis sans faire vraiment attention à leur réponse, j'envie les sorciers qui y vivent. Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, en symbiose avec les volcans ?  
— Tu me fais penser à mon oncle Charlie, remarqua Lily.  
— Euh... Le gardien de dragons ? s'étonna l'Écossaise.  
La jeune fille opina.  
— Tu sembles animée de la même passion, Ailis...  
Celle-ci se contenta de sourire. Tant pis pour ses amies si elles ne parvenaient pas à partager son enthousiasme. La jeune fille avait été profondément marquée par cette expérience, et rêvait de retourner un jour voir un volcan en activité. Et être comparée à Charlie Weasley, c'était plutôt flatteur.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, les trois amies s'étaient rendues ensemble à Pré-au-Lard. En effet, Lily et Erin avaient décidé de tout faire pour changer les idées d'Ailis, suite à sa rupture avec Jack Newman. Et, pour l'instant, elles y réussissaient plutôt bien.

En sortant de la librairie, les bras chargés de bouquins, elles croisèrent Teddy Lupin qui y entrait. Lily le salua chaleureusement et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa petite famille. Il lui répondit que tout le monde allait bien et que Paul commençait à marcher à quatre pattes. Après avoir pris de leurs nouvelles, il proposa aux trois jeunes filles de réduire leurs livres pour le trajet, ce qu'elles acceptèrent volontiers.  
— C'est marrant que tu fasses tes courses à Pré-au-Lard, remarqua Lily. Je pensais qu'il y avait plus de choix sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
— Certes, mais ce n'est pas pour les magasins que je suis venu, précisa-t-il avec un sourire. À ce propos, Scorpius n'est pas avec toi ?  
— Oh mais oui ! Non, il est avec ses amis pour l'instant. Nous devons nous retrouver aux Trois Balais pour le repas. Tu veux qu'on se voie après ?  
— Oui, j'aimerais bien. Enfin... si ça ne le dérange pas, bien sûr...  
— Il m'a déjà dit qu'il aimerait te rencontrer, le rassura-t-elle. Tu nous y rejoins vers quatorze heures ou ça te fait trop tard ?  
— Ce sera très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Lily et ses amies arrivèrent en avance aux Trois Balais. Elles en profitèrent pour se joindre à un groupe d'autres élèves de leur année. Lily fut d'ailleurs ravie d'y retrouver Catriona McDouglas, préfète de Serdaigle, avec qui elle effectuait souvent des rondes. Elles discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius arrive, accompagné d'autres élèves de Septième année. Lily prit congé et le rejoignit aussitôt, pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

— J'ai vu Teddy tout à l'heure à la librairie, il est venu à Pré-au-Lard pour te rencontrer.  
— Ah, c'est une bonne idée ! On se retrouve où et quand ?  
— Il doit nous rejoindre ici vers quatorze heures. Est-ce que... ça te va ?  
— Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est parfait. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais très envie de faire sa connaissance.  
— Au fait... Scorpius, je t'ai dit qu'il avait perdu ses parents lors de la Bataille de Poudlard... Mais est-ce que je t'ai dit que c'est votre grand-tante commune, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui a tué sa mère, Nymphadora Tonks ? demanda Lily avec hésitation.  
— Oh ! Euh... Volontairement ?  
— Oui... Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa nièce soit une Sang-Mêlée...  
Scorpius pinça les lèvres, écœuré.  
— Vu tout le mal que mon père m'a dit de sa tante, ça ne m'étonne pas... Au fait, c'est ta grand-mère, d'ailleurs, qui a tué Bellatrix, si je me souviens bien, non ?  
— Oui, c'est ça. Pour protéger ma mère, ainsi que ma marraine, qui se battaient contre elle.  
— Elle a bien fait, affirma-t-il gravement.

Préférant couper court à toute émotion, le jeune homme lui proposa de se joindre aux autres, comme prévu, pour le repas. À la fin de celui-ci, ils laissèrent filer leurs camarades vers d'autres activités, discutant à bâtons rompus tout en surveillant la porte. Lorsque Teddy entra dans le pub, Lily murmura à son petit ami que c'était lui, et ils se levèrent pour le rejoindre.


	28. 2023/2024 Cousins

Teddy s'approcha des deux jeunes gens et serra la main de Scorpius.  
— Salut, cousin, je suis Ted Lupin. J'avais bien envie de faire ta connaissance, depuis que Lily m'a parlé de notre lien de parenté, à Noël. À vrai dire, j'ignorais jusque-là que j'avais de la famille encore en vie, en dehors de ma grand-mère bien sûr, finit-il en souriant.  
— Bonjour Ted. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je dois avouer que j'ignorais aussi que j'avais de la famille encore en vie du côté de mon père, répondit Scorpius. Je ne suis même pas sûr, d'ailleurs, que celui-ci sache qu'il avait une cousine. Bon, je reconnais que je ne lui ai pas posé la question...

Ils allèrent s'installer à une petite table à l'écart, loin du bar, Lily sur un côté, les deux garçons face à face.  
— Mais dis donc, Lily, tu sembles bien tendue, c'est notre rencontre qui te stresse ? s'étonna Teddy.  
— Oui, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. C'est... je ne sais pas mais... savoir que vous êtes cousins, et que c'est moi qui vous l'ai appris... et que vous ne vous étiez encore jamais parlé... Ça me fait tout drôle...  
Ému, Scorpius prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra tout en lui souriant tendrement, avant de très vite se recomposer un masque neutre et se retourner. Son cousin n'en avait rien manqué et sourit in petto.  
— C'est une bonne chose que tu aies fait le rapprochement et que tu nous en aies parlé, je trouve, continua Teddy. Et rassure-toi, si jamais l'on ne s'entendait pas, Scorpius et moi, ce dont je doute, ce ne serait certainement pas de ta faute ! termina-t-il joyeusement.  
— C'est vrai que je n'imaginais pas à quel point elle chamboulerait ma vie, la première fois que j'ai invité Lily à s'entraîner au Quidditch avec moi, remarqua Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.  
Teddy sourit, avant de leur demander :  
— Et donc, votre histoire a commencé grâce au Quidditch ?

Il avait déjà entendu dire que le Quidditch les avait rapprochés, mais préférait entendre l'histoire de leur bouche. Teddy interrogea ensuite Scorpius sur le métier qu'il comptait faire et se montra très intéressé par son projet de devenir vétérimage. Il lui parla ensuite de son propre métier, ensorceleur. Sentant l'atmosphère détendue, Lily les abandonna pour aller commander des Bièraubeurres au bar.   
Aussitôt, Teddy en profita pour orienter la conversation dans une nouvelle direction. Il se pencha vers Scorpius et lui demanda, avec un sourire en coin et sur le ton de la confidence :  
— Au fait, comment trouves-tu Harry ?  
— Oh euh... ben... hum... euh... bafouilla le Serpentard, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Comment ça, comment je le trouve ?  
Teddy se mit à rire.  
— Mon parrain a tout un tas de qualités... mais je crois qu'il est un peu surprotecteur envers sa fille. N'est-ce pas ?  
— Un peu, un peu, on peut le dire, oui, répondit Scorpius en réprimant un soupir. Je dois avoir l'air très, très méchant. Et Lily ne sait aaaaaabsolument pas se défendre, continua-t-il, pince-sans-rire.  
— Oui, j'ai vu qu'il t'avait pris à part, lors du bal où vous vous êtes déclarés. Et qu'il s'est dépêché de l'emmener très loin de toi pour les vacances qui ont suivi. Personnellement, je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour resserrer vos liens, à Lily et toi, remarqua Teddy avec un sourire complice.  
— Sûrement ! confirma Scorpius en souriant en retour. Mais de toute façon, nous n'avions pas besoin de ça. Enfin... C'est clair, ça nous a beaucoup frustrés, mais on tenait autant l'un à l'autre avant ce fichu bal qu'après ces vacances, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
Son cousin opina avant de continuer.  
— Bon, de toute façon, si ça doit durer entre vous, je suis sûr qu'il finira par s'y faire. Honnêtement, j'ai été surpris qu'il réagisse aussi fortement. Peut-être que le lieu et la date n'ont pas aidés...

Scorpius s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque sa petite amie revint. Lily posa les Bièraubeurres sur la table et se rassit entre les deux jeunes gens. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre, et elle s'exclama tout à coup :  
— Oh mais c'est rigolo, vous avez le même nez !  
— Ah oui, tu es sûre ? demanda Teddy malicieusement, tout en modifiant la forme de celui-ci, l'allongeant puis le retroussant au bout.  
— Ça alors ! s'exclama Scorpius, éberlué. Mais comment tu fais ça ?  
— Comment je fais quoi ? fit mine de s'étonner Teddy, tout en modifiant plusieurs fois la couleur de ses cheveux et la forme de son nez.  
— Tu es... tu es... métamorphomage ? comprit son cousin.  
— Ma mère aussi l'était, confirma Teddy avec un sourire fugace.  
— Je croyais que c'était hyper rare, s'étonna Scorpius.  
— Oui, ça l'est, ma mère n'en a croisé qu'un seul autre, en dehors de moi, et je n'en ai pas encore rencontré d'autres, même si je sais que nous sommes quelques-uns au Royaume-Uni. En fait, comme il y en a peu, on ignore souvent que c'est beaucoup plus courant parmi les enfants de métamorphomages. Ça reste rare, cela dit. Aucun de mes deux enfants ne l'est.  
— Tu as épousé une cousine de Lily, c'est bien ça ?  
Ils parlèrent alors de Victoire, Maud et Paul et dévièrent ensuite sur le reste de la famille. C'est Lily qui parla la première d'Andromeda Tonks.

— C'est vrai, ce serait chouette que Granny et toi puissiez faire connaissance, assura Teddy. C'est vraiment une femme formidable ! Je pense qu'elle va beaucoup t'apprécier.  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de hocher vigoureusement la tête.  
Ils discutèrent des moments possibles pour une telle rencontre, et se promirent de s'écrire pour se tenir au courant.

Avant de se séparer, Scorpius dit à Teddy :  
— Je suis vraiment enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance, cousin. D'autant plus que ta conversation est nettement plus agréable que celle de mes deux cousines Flint ! précisa-t-il en riant.  
Teddy lui répondit qu'il était ravi aussi, et qu'il espérait bien qu'ils aient d'autres occasions de se voir.  
— Il y en aura certainement ! assura Lily avec un large sourire.

  
****************

  
Le soir même, Teddy raconta à Victoire sa rencontre avec Scorpius. Elle connaissait celui-ci de vue, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui parler de la personnalité du jeune homme. Il l'avait trouvé très sympathique. Il lui parla aussi de toutes les attentions et gestes tendres, pourtant discrets, qu'il avait remarqués entre Lily et Scorpius.  
— Franchement, je trouve que Harry exagère un peu de réagir comme ça. Scorpius est quelqu'un de tout à fait fréquentable, et ça se voit qu'il rend Lily heureuse.  
— Mmmm... Et si nous les invitions tous les deux à la maison pendant les vacances d'avril ? suggéra sa femme sur un ton de conspirateur.  
— Tous les deux ?  
— Mais oui ! Toi, tu invites ton cousin, moi, j'invite ma cousine. Personne ne peut rien nous reprocher, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oh, joli ! Mais c'est assez Serpentard, ça, non ?  
Elle se mit à rire en lui disant que ça tombait bien.

  
****************

  
Au lendemain de la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tout Poudlard attendait des nouvelles avec impatience. Comme c'était un dimanche, juste après le petit déjeuner, Lily et Scorpius se retrouvèrent à la sortie de la Grande Salle pour passer la journée ensemble. La jeune fille sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité, sous laquelle ils se cachèrent, pour ne pas croiser le professeur Flint. Ils passèrent d'abord par les cuisines pour récupérer un pique-nique pour leur repas de midi. Puis ils rejoignirent une salle de classe désaffectée, où ils s'installètent.

Ils recevaient très fréquemment des lettres de France. Scorpius de ses deux meilleurs amis Hugh Boot et Michael Nott ainsi que d'autres élèves de son année. Lily de son frère Albus ainsi que de sa cousine Lucy et de son amie française Mathilde. Plus rarement d'Anwenn, la petite amie d'Albus, très prise par son rôle de championne de Poudlard. Ce jour-là, il y avait un pli de sa part. La lettre, très courte, disait :  
« C'est vraiment un truc de dingue, ce Tournoi. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point, mais je ne regrette absolument pas. Et je suis tellement contente que ton frère soit là ! Tu verras, il a vraiment changé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi cool et épanoui à Poudlard ! Je crois qu'il a enfin compris qu'il n'avait rien à prouver. Et sinon, avec l'équipe, ça se passe bien ? »

Les autres lettres parlaient avant tout de la seconde tâche du Tournoi. L'article de la Gazette était bien moins vivant et intéressant, en comparaison, mais il offrait l'avantage de présenter plusieurs photos animées de l'épreuve. Lily et Scorpius découvrirent ainsi que les trois champions, Anwenn Kendal pour leur école, Zdravka Kowalska pour Durmstrang et Henri Bachelet pour Beauxbâtons, avaient dû apprivoiser un poulain abraxan, sa mère étant dans les parages. Tâche loin d'être évidente : ces chevaux ailés étaient immenses, même à cet âge, et peu dociles.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la jeune Anglaise qui avait remporté l'épreuve. Elle avait eu l'idée de fabriquer une grande corde à l'aide des herbes présentes sur place, grâce à sa baguette, pour en faire un licol. Elle avait ensuite amadoué le jeune animal avec des illusions et apaisé sa mère de la même manière, avant de lui passer le licol autour du cou et de l'emmener dans l'enclos prévu à cet effet. La championne de Durmstrang avait totalement raté l'épreuve, ayant voulu utiliser des sorts d'apaisement qui, adaptés aux humains seulement, énervèrent profondément les puissants animaux. Quant au seul garçon de l'épreuve, il avait conjuré une flûte afin de calmer poulain et jument, mais n'eut pas l'idée d'user d'autre chose pour attirer le jeune abraxan dans l'enclos, et mit donc davantage de temps qu'Anwenn à l'y amener.

Après avoir tout lu et partagé leurs impressions, Lily et Scorpius commencèrent par répondre à leurs correspondants. Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite à leurs devoirs comme à leur habitude, profitant autant que possible de la présence l'un de l'autre.

  
****************

  
— Salut Granny, ça va ? J'ai rencontré mon cousin samedi dernier, dit Teddy.  
— Ton cousin ? Quel cousin ? s'étonna Andromeda.  
— Ton petit-neveu, si tu préfères.  
— Oh !   
La vieille femme marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
— Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui sous cet angle-là... poursuivit-elle sur un ton songeur.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Tu sais, j'ai été chassée de la famille Black lorsque j'ai voulu épouser ton grand-père, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de contact avec Narcissa depuis ce jour-là... Et pourtant, je la croyais tellement plus proche de moi que cette saleté de Bellatrix...  
Le jeune homme serra la main de sa grand-mère pour la réconforter.  
— Il aimerait bien te rencontrer, tu sais.  
— Il n'en est pas question ! s'insurgea-t-elle.  
— Comment ça ? s'étonna Teddy.  
— Je refuse de tirer un trait sur le passé de cette manière ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant et en allant et venant dans la pièce.  
— Tu sais, à la base, c'était une idée de Lily. Et moi, je la trouve plutôt bonne, cette idée.  
Andromeda renifla dédaigneusement mais ne répondit rien.  
— On en reparle quand tu y auras réfléchi, Granny ?  
— C'est tout réfléchi, je t'ai déjà dit non, Teddy. Les Black m'ont fait suffisamment de mal comme ça.  
— Mais ce n'est pas un Black ! En tout cas, ni plus, ni moins que moi. Tu sais, Granny, je suis heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de mon cousin. C'est un jeune homme charmant, vraiment. Et Lily et lui forment un très joli couple.  
— Pfff, ça leur passera.  
— Je croirais entendre mon parrain ! remarqua Teddy en riant. C'est vrai, ça leur passera peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Franchement, tu devrais les voir, Granny. Ils sont pleins de petites attentions discrètes l'un envers l'autre. Ils ont une grande complicité et l'on sent un grand respect mutuel entre eux. Bref, je crois vraiment que c'est une histoire sérieuse, eux deux, et si ça doit durer, tant mieux.

De guerre lasse, Andromeda finit par promettre à son petit-fils de réfléchir à une rencontre avec son unique petit-neveu.

  
****************

  
Lily et sa cousine Lucy s'écrivaient très régulièrement. La fille de Percy et Audrey était vraiment ravie de passer son année à Beauxbâtons. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait beaucoup de jeunes sorciers issus de couples mixtes sorcier/moldu, comme celui de ses parents. Aussi bien parmi les Français que les Belges ou les Suisses, d'ailleurs, les sorciers y étant davantage intégrés à la vie moldue. Elle avait apprécié de pouvoir confronter son expérience à la leur. Certes, il y avait beaucoup de Sangs-Mêlés, à Poudlard, c'était même la majorité des élèves, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne connaissaient pas les moldus d'aussi près qu'elle.

La jeune fille appréciait beaucoup aussi de n'être qu'en 6e année. Contrairement à la plupart des jeunes Britanniques qui étaient partis, elle n'avait pas à préparer ses ASPIC, puisque ce serait pour l'année suivante, lorsqu'elle serait de retour à Poudlard. Lucy profitait donc au maximum de Beauxbâtons. Elle écrivait souvent aussi à leur tante Fleur, qui était nostalgique de son ancienne école et était heureuse de pouvoir partager sur le sujet. Néanmoins, Lucy ne raconta qu'à Lily qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec un Né-Moldu de 17 ans, Clément Borel. Cela n'avait pas surpris sa cousine, puisqu'elle lui avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois de lui. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était ravie pour elle.

  
****************

  
Au mois de mars, c'est un tout autre genre de lettre que reçut Scorpius. Dès qu'il put retrouver tranquillement Lily, dans un coin calme de la bibliothèque où elle s'était installée pour faire des recherches, il lui en parla.  
— Regarde, Teddy m'a écrit ! Il m'invite à venir passer les vacances d'avril chez lui. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.  
— Non, sérieusement ? s'exclama Lily en éclatant de rire, s'attirant un « Chut ! » de la bibliothécaire.  
— Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? demanda Scorpius en se rembrunissant.  
— Regarde, Scorp, répondit-elle en fouillant dans son sac de cours puis en brandissant un parchemin plié. J'ai reçu une lettre, moi aussi. Et tu sais de qui ?  
— De Teddy aussi ? présuma-t-il.  
— Oh non, encore mieux, et je comprends enfin pourquoi. De Victoire. Sa femme, mais avant tout ma cousine. Qui justement m'invite à venir passer les vacances d'avril chez elle. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne parlait pas de Teddy ni de chez eux.  
Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa surprise mais se reprit vite.  
— Là, ils sont très forts... Et je vais m'empresser de répondre pour accepter, continua-t-il en prenant l'une des mains de sa petite amie dans la sienne. Ils étaient à Serpentard, au fait ?  
— Non, Gryffondor tous les deux. Tu sais bien que la ruse n'est pas réservée à ta Maison, précisa-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.  
— Certes, certes, mais j'admire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que JKR a annoncé que Teddy avait été réparti à Poufsouffle mais, lorsque je l'ai moi-même réparti, elle ne l'avait pas encore dit.
> 
> Alors, à votre avis, Lily et Scorpius pourront-ils passer ces vacances ensemble, avec la complicité de Victoire et Teddy ?


	29. 2023/2024 Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux

— Rha, ils m'agacent, mes oncles ! s'écria Lily en retrouvant Scorpius ce jour-là.  
— Ah bon ? Je les trouve pourtant tellement plus cools que le mien, remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement.  
— Ça n'a rien à voir ! répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Tu sais, ils peuvent être franchement pénibles, quand ils s'y mettent.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda Scorpius, conciliant.  
— Tu as vu le colis que j'ai reçu ce matin ? Ça venait d'Oncle George et Oncle Ron.  
— Je croyais qu'ils préféraient te les remettre lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard ? Surtout que beaucoup de leurs produits sont interdits ici.  
— Tout à fait. C'est de la provocation.  
— Non ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont envoyé les fameux...  
— Si. Les Chocomangas qu'ils t'avaient fait tester, et qui sont enfin prêts à être commercialisés.  
Scorpius éclata de rire.  
— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! déclara Lily, les mains sur les hanches.  
— Tu sais, j'ai plutôt apprécié leur mauvais tour, avec ces Chocomangas. J'ai eu un succès fou, dans la Salle Commune, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
— Ça a duré trois jours, tout de même, rappela-t-elle sur un ton revêche.  
— C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques soucis pour les cours, admit Scorpius.  
— Quoi ? J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait perdre de points !  
— Hein ? Mais non ! C'est juste que... Wilkins est assis derrière moi d'habitude, en cours de potions. Et du coup... il ne voyait plus rien du tableau, avec mes cheveux en pétard ! Ce qu'il a pu râler !  
— Oh.  
— J'ai simplement demandé la permission de suivre les cours depuis le fond de la classe, le temps que mes cheveux redeviennent normaux. C'est tout.  
— Ils me le paieront...  
— Lily, ta famille est chouette. Vraiment. Ce chocolat, je le prends comme un test plus que comme une agression. Une manière de vérifier si j'étais digne de toi ou pas, à leurs yeux, je pense.  
— Mouais, vu comme ça, peut-être... M'enfin tu ne connais pas le meilleur, là, reprit-elle, vindicative.  
— Dis-moi ?  
— Dans le mot qu'ils y ont joint, ils se sont excusés que la Saint Valentin soit passée depuis si longtemps, et me souhaitent de bien profiter de ces chocolats malgré tout. Non mais tu te rends compte ? s'énerva-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité, avant de la laisser éclater franchement. Même s'il comprenait son exaspération, il trouvait que Lily avait vraiment une famille extra.  
— Hé ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
— D'accord. Tu es furieuse parce qu'ils en rajoutent une couche.  
— Exactement !  
— Tu penses que c'est fait exprès pour te faire réagir ?  
— Évidemment !  
— Bien. Il faudrait donc leur répondre de façon à leur faire croire que tu es ravie de leur colis.  
— Mais je ne suis pas ravie, justement !  
— Tss, tss, la ruse, ma petite lionne, c'est parfois bien utile... Je sais bien, moi, que tu es loin d'être ravie. Mais eux, s'ils s'attendent à recevoir une Beuglante de ta part et qu'ils reçoivent des remerciements à la place, comment vont-ils réagir ?  
— Des remerciements ? Oooooh... Scorpius, tu es génial ! assura-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Voyons voir... Je sais ! On va faire quatre tas de chocolats, et tu vas m'aider, finit-elle en ricanant.  
— Avec plaisir, affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin en se joignant à elle pour partager les friandises ensorcelées. Tu sais, Lily, continua-t-il au bout d'un moment, j'aime bien l'idée qu'ils continuent à penser à nous en tant que couple. Après tout, c'est aussi ce que ça veut dire. Ils vont bien finir par s'y habituer.

Après lui avoir expliqué son plan, Lily donna à Scorpius les chocolats destinés aux Serpentard. Elle confia à sa cousine Rose la part de Serdaigle, avec ses instructions, et fit de même pour la part de Poufsouffle avec Violet Young.

  
****************

  
— Ron ! James ! appela George en se dirigeant vers eux. La réponse de Lily vient d'arriver, venez, on va bien se marrer !  
Son frère et son neveu le rejoignirent aussitôt, et il décacheta la lettre pour la lire à voix haute.  
« Mes petits oncles chéris,  
Je vous remercie pour vos bons vœux, j'ai effectivement passé une excellente Saint Valentin. »  
George s'arrêta pour regarder Ron et James, médusé. Ron lui rendit son regard. James, lui, avait le sourcil levé, attendant la suite. George reprit :  
« Merci aussi pour ce gros paquet de Chocomangas. Scorpius et moi en avons fait quatre tas pour les distribuer dans les quatre Maisons. Ça a eu un succès fou ! Il y a même des élèves qui ont réussi à en refiler aux professeurs, je vous joins une photo de leur table au repas d'après — je suis sûre que vous serez ravis de l'afficher. J'ai distribué plein de bons de commande, j'espère que vous avez prévu du stock !  
Votre nièce préférée,  
Lily »

— Alors là, on dirait bien que vous avez raté votre coup ! s'esclaffa James.  
— Pfff, même pas drôle... grogna Ron. Je m'attendais à autre chose, comme réaction.  
— Moi aussi. J'étais persuadé qu'elle serait verte de rage... se désola George. Soit elle n'a pas vu la provocation...  
— Soit elle a fait exprès de ne pas y répondre, continua Ron. Désolant.  
— Ou alors c'était trop subtil ?  
— Trop subtil pour Lily ? intervint James.  
— Mouais, tu as raison. C'est dommage, j'aurai mieux aimé la faire enrager, conclut George en secouant la tête.  
James se garda bien de dire qu'il trouvait cela un peu trop facile, et qu'il craignait un retour de bâton de sa sœur.

  
****************

  
Lily et ses deux meilleures amies, Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan, se dirigeaient vers leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Erin soupira bruyamment, exaspérée.  
— Vivement que les BUSE soient passées, j'en ai ras le bol de cette matière ! râla-t-elle. L'an prochain, c'est sûr, j'abandonne. Et vous, les filles ?  
— Moi j'aime bien, répliqua Ailis. Et puis si je veux travailler sur un volcan, il faut que je sois au point avec les salamandres et les autres créatures magiques qui y vivent.  
Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, pensive.  
— Et toi, Lily ? lui demanda Erin, revenant à la charge.  
— Oh... Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées sur ce que je veux faire plus tard. Sans doute pas un métier en lien avec les créatures magiques mais... C'est une matière que j'aime bien et j'ai des notes correctes, alors je pense pouvoir obtenir l'ASPIC de soins aux créatures magiques sans trop de problème. Et puis... j'aime bien aussi parce que ça me fait un lien avec Scorpius.  
Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à la taquiner.  
— Scorpius, Scorpius, toujours Scorpius ! À t'entendre, c'est le seul garçon au monde !  
— Hé, c'est un peu normal, les filles, je vous rappelle que c'est mon petit ami !  
— N'empêche, tu n'es pas obligée de choisir tes cours en fonction de lui, remarqua Ailis.  
— Je sais, je sais. C'est juste un argument supplémentaire en faveur de ça, pas mes raisons principales. Et de toute façon, l'an prochain, il ne sera plus à Poudlard, soupira la jeune attrapeuse.  
— Et si ça se trouve, vous vous lasserez et tu finiras par sortir avec un autre, présuma Erin.  
Lily s'arrêta pour réfléchir.  
— Oui, peut-être, reconnut-elle. Ou peut-être pas. Scorpius et moi... c'est particulier.  
— Quoi, tu penses que c'est l'homme de ta vie ? s'enquit Erin.  
— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de notre avenir l'an prochain ou dans deux ans, alors la vie entière ?  
— Alors quoi ?  
— Ben vous voyez, les filles, quand je sortais avec Amalric, je ne me posais pas de question. On est de la même année, de la même Maison et, surtout, mes parents n'ont rien contre les siens. Sa mère s'est battue à leurs côtés durant la guerre et son père est un Né-Moldu, précisa Lily.  
— Je croyais que ton père avait témoigné en faveur des Malefoy, à la fin de la guerre, s'étonna Ailis.  
— Oui, c'est vrai, il l'a fait. Mais franchement... Quand on voit le père de Scorpius et lui côte à côte... pfff...  
— À ce point-là ? Leur hostilité du bal continue, alors ?  
— Il semblerait... Pourtant, de ce que j'ai compris, avant qu'on sorte ensemble, il y avait une sorte d'indifférence polie entre eux, une sorte de statu quo.  
— Alors vous avez déterré la hache de guerre ? remarqua Erin malicieusement.  
— Surtout, c'est pénible parce que l'on doit tenir compte d'eux dans notre relation... soupira Lily.  
— C'est à dire ?  
— Ben... Je ne sais pas si notre histoire serait devenue aussi sérieuse aussi vite, sans eux, expliqua Lily.  
— Quelque part, ça va trop vite, c'est ça ? présuma Ailis.  
— C'est ça... soupira Lily. Alors oui, on s'aime, oui, on est bien ensemble, oui, on n'a pas envie de se quitter, mais... parfois... J'ai un peu l'impression que l'on nous demande de décider entre s'engager pour la vie ou se séparer tout de suite ! regretta-t-elle. Alors que j'ai seulement 15 ans, quoi !  
— C'est clair que, vu comme ça, ce n'est pas très motivant, soupira Erin.  
— Et de toute façon, personne ne devrait avoir à faire un tel choix sous la pression, remarqua Ailis, tandis qu'elles arrivaient sur les lieux de leur cours.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche rassembla ses élèves autour d'elle et leur montra les créatures qui se trouvaient dans l'enclos, qui avaient la tête et les pattes avant d'un aigle ainsi que l'arrière du corps d'un cheval.  
— Bien. Voilà ce que nous allons étudier durant les prochains cours. Qui peut me dire de quelles créatures il s'agit ?  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle de Lily.  
— Oui, Mr Weasley ?  
— Ce sont des hippogriffes, Professeur, répondit Hugo.  
— Très bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un sait comment ils se reproduisent ?  
Il y eu quelques rires étouffés mais, là encore, plusieurs mains se levèrent.  
— Miss O'Reilly ?  
— Ils pondent des œufs, Professeur, mais allaitent leurs petits, répondit Drenka.  
— Tout à fait. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Bien, sortez vos cahiers, vous allez d'abord prendre des notes. Comme la plupart des animaux que nous voyons cette année, les hippogriffes sont des créatures dangereuses, et nous ne les approcherons que lorsque vous aurez bien compris leur fonctionnement. Attention, il est tout à fait possible que vous ayez des questions à leur sujet lors de vos BUSE.  
Les élèves durent noter soigneusement tout ce que leur professeur leur indiqua, avant de pouvoir enfin aller à la rencontre des majestueuses créatures magiques.

— Figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui, on a commencé à étudier les hippogriffes, en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ils sont encore plus grands que je ne le pensais ! raconta Lily à Scorpius le soir même, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stade de Quidditch.  
— Ah oui, je m'en souviens, ça m'avait fait la même impression. Mon père les déteste, il a été blessé par l'un d'eux lors d'un cours ici. Figure-toi que mon grand-père et lui ont fait condamner à mort la pauvre bête ! Elle s'est échappée, heureusement...  
Lily se mit à rire.  
— Tu trouves ça drôle ? s'étonna Scorpius.  
— Je connais la suite de l'histoire ! L'hippogriffe en question ne s'est pas enfui seul, Scorp, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
— Oh ! Hum... J'imagine que ton père et ses amis étaient dans le coup ?  
— On peut dire ça... En fait, cet hippogriffe a permis de sauver Sirius Black...  
— Quand je t'écoute, je me dis qu'ils ont vraiment vécu des trucs de dingue, et qu'il n'y en a qu'une toute petite partie qui a été rendue publique ! remarqua-t-il d'une voix pensive...  
— Tu as raison, confirma-t-elle. Mais crois-moi, ils auraient vraiment préféré avoir une vie calme et tranquille, comme nous !  
— Je n'en doute pas, assura-t-il gravement.

  
****************

  
James était en train de garnir les rayons de la boutique des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, sur le Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'il entendit George jurer. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, tout d'abord, car cela arrivait parfois, lorsqu'une expérience tournait mal. Il s'arrêta tout à coup, surpris, ayant cru entendre le prénom de sa sœur parmi les imprécations de son oncle. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, croisant Ron qui prenait la même direction. George était devant un bureau, en train d'ouvrir des tas et des tas de lettres, et continuait à fulminer :  
— C'est pas possible... Non mais c'est pas possible... Quelle vipère...  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vieux ? demanda Ron. C'est pas des commandes, tout ça ?  
— Oh que si, grinça George. Des tas et des tas de commandes pour des Chocomangas.  
— Génial ! On dirait même que ça a eu encore plus que succès que ce qu'on avait prévu ! se réjouit son frère.  
— On dirait, ouais. Tu pourras remercier sa sœur, précisa George en indiquant James du doigt, et ta brillante idée.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Tiens. Regarde ce que la miss a rajouté sur nos bons de commande, précisa George en se levant et en tendant une pile de papiers à son frère.

Ron parcourut le premier du regard et sursauta. Il vérifia rapidement sur les suivants et jura, avant de s'écrier :  
— C'est pas vrai ! Elle n'a pas osé !  
— Euh... Vous parlez de Lily ? intervint James. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
— Ta sœur, répondit Ron en insistant bien sur ces deux mots, a falsifié nos bons de commande. Regarde ce qu'elle a osé faire, indiqua-t-il en lui en tendant un.

À son tour, James prit le papier pour le lire. Il retint difficilement un sourire amusé. En effet, Lily avait rajouté : « Un Feu Fuseboum offert pour toute commande de Chocomangas ».  
— Et... euh... Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda-t-il, se sentant un peu entre la baguette et sa cible.  
— Bien obligés d'honorer les commandes, pesta George. Mais on va y perdre, avec autant de Feux Fuseboum en cadeau !  
— Mais peut-être que ça va booster leurs ventes aussi ?  
— Moui, sans doute, concéda George après un petit temps de réflexion. N'empêche que je vais lui écrire de ce pas pour lui demander de ne plus nous faire ce genre de mauvaises blagues.  
— Faut croire que c'est une réponse très Weasley à votre propre blague. Vous ne pouvez pas nier le fait qu'elle soit votre nièce... glissa James, juste avant de filer à ses rayonnages, loin des grognements de ses oncles.

  
****************

  
Victoire avait obtenu sans peine de son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny la permission de prendre Lily durant la semaine des vacances d'avril. Aussi était-ce elle qui devait aller la chercher, en voiture, tandis que Teddy transplanerait avec Scorpius. Mais la jeune femme était inquiète.

— Teddy, Teddy, crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de l'attendre à l'extérieur du quai 9 ¾, assura Victoire en tournant en rond et en se tordant les mains.  
— Je te rappelle que Ron passe par là pour sortir de la gare, et qu'il risque donc tout autant de m'y reconnaître, fit remarquer son mari.  
— Alors donne rendez-vous à Scorpius ailleurs ! Sur la place devant la gare, par exemple ! proposa-t-elle nerveusement.  
— Au risque que l'on se rate, et que l'on doive passer du temps à se chercher ? Pas très discret.  
Victoire soupira.  
— Il va te reconnaître...  
— Je te rappelle que je suis métamorphomage, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil, tout en modifiant la forme de son visage plusieurs fois de suite.  
— Et moi je te rappelle qu'Oncle Ron te connaît depuis toujours. Et que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te verra métamorphosé.  
— Tu sais, Victoire, la plupart du temps, je m'en fiche d'être reconnu, lui assura-t-il. Mais si je ne veux vraiment pas l'être, crois-moi, il n'y verra que du feu.  
— Et si les enfants te reconnaissent ?  
— Ils ne me reconnaîtront pas. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs.  
— Mais je saurai que c'est toi !  
— Certes, et alors ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire remarquer.  
— Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas idiote !  
— Alors tu vois, tout va bien se passer.  
— J'aimerais te croire, Teddy... mais si tu fais tout capoter ? fit-elle remarquer nerveusement.  
Il se rapprocha de sa femme et la prit tendrement par les épaules.  
— Ma chérie, je n'ai aucune envie de gâcher les vacances de nos deux tourtereaux. Fais-moi confiance, Ron ne me reconnaîtra pas. Et de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il ne lui viendra même pas à l'esprit que ce soit moi qui puisse venir chercher Scorpius à la gare.  
— J'espère vraiment que tu as raison, soupira-t-elle. Mais fais bien attention, Ted Remus Lupin ! s'énerva-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. S'il y a le moindre problème à cause de toi, tu vas le regretter !  
Il sourit, avant d'embrasser sa femme.


	30. 2023/2024 Parenthèse

Juste après avoir traversé le passage vers le quai 9 ¾, Victoire se retrouva submergée par l'émotion. Elle n'était pas revenue à cet endroit depuis la fin de sa septième année. Elle se souvint du début de cette même septième année, lorsque son cousin James les avait surpris, Teddy et elle, en train de s'embrasser avant le départ du train. Elle se demanda tout à coup si son mari était déjà arrivé. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas comment il avait prévu de se métamorphoser. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle avait oublié de le lui demander avant de partir. La jeune femme commença à regarder autour d'elle pour le chercher, lorsqu'elle vit son oncle Ron. Elle se morigéna aussitôt, mieux valait être discrète, sinon c'était elle qui allait tout faire capoter. Serrant tendrement la main de sa fille Maud, qui regardait de tous les côtés, dans la sienne, elle se dirigea vers son oncle. Celui-ci la salua, avant de saluer Paul, bien installé sur le dos de Victoire dans un porte-bébé physiologique, et la petite Maud.

— Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il.  
— Je viens chercher Lily, je l'ai invitée à passer les vacances à la maison, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Ah, Lily... renifla-t-il.  
— Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle ? s'étonna Victoire.  
— Oh elle nous a joué un sale tour... Je compte bien lui répéter de ne pas recommencer, d'ailleurs, précisa-t-il sur un ton froid, auquel elle n'était pas accoutumée.  
Victoire ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais ne retint pas un sourire amusé. Généralement, c'était plutôt lui qui jouait des tours.  
— Mais dis-moi, reprit-il sur un tout autre ton, il y a longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ici, non ?  
— Si, tu as raison, Oncle Ron. D'ailleurs, ça me fait tout drôle. Quand je pense qu'un jour c'est Maud qui rentrera à Poudlard !  
— Le temps passe à une vitesse folle, je trouve, remarqua-t-il avec un air songeur. Rosie est déjà en train de terminer sa septième année. Dire que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle avait l'âge de Maud ou de Paul !  
Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres en attendant le Poudlard Express.

Lily et Scorpius se firent attendre. Rose et Hugo étaient sortis bien avant eux du train mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tous espérés, Ron n'était pas parti tout de suite avec eux. Il attendait sa nièce de pied ferme. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à descendre du train, Victoire remarqua tout de suite qu'ils avaient échangé leurs écharpes. Elle savait qu'ils avaient fait de même avec leurs cravates durant l'été et cela l'amusa. Ils vinrent crânement les saluer, main dans la main.

— Bonjour Victoire, commença Lily. Je te présente Scorpius Malefoy. Scorpius, je te présente ma cousine Victoire Lupin et ses deux enfants, Maud et Paul.  
— Bonjour, Mrs Lupin, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement.  
— Moi de même, répondit-elle en souriant.  
— Bonjour Oncle Ron, dit Lily.  
— Bonjour Mr Weasley, continua Scorpius.  
Ron grommela mais fut vite interrompu par la petite voix de Maud.  
— Dis Lily, c'est ton amoureux ?  
— Oui ! confirma celle-ci avec un sourire tendre pour son petit ami.  
— Alors vous allez vous marier ? demanda la petite fille avec candeur.  
Lily et Victoire se mirent aussitôt à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Ron sembla brusquement au bord de l'apoplexie. Rose et Hugo portèrent leurs mains à leurs bouches afin de masquer leurs ricanements. Scorpius avait écarquillé les yeux mais fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.  
— Eh bien ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour ça. Mais si jamais cela arrive un jour, je te promets que c'est toi qui portera les alliances, d'accord ? répondit-il à la fillette en se baissant à son niveau.  
— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux émerveillés.  
— Une promesse est une promesse, confirma-t-il d'une voix ferme, avant de se relever et de reprendre dans sa main celle de Lily, qu'il avait lâchée.

Victoire était très embarrassée par les paroles de sa fille et Lily ne savait comment réagir.  
— Je suis désolée... finit par souffler la jeune mère. Maud, on ne doit pas poser ce genre de questions, ce n'est pas poli, expliqua-t-elle ensuite à sa fille.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, Mrs Lupin, assura Scorpius. Après tout, peut-être que cela arrivera un jour, continua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux en direction de Ron, qui semblait avoir encore du mal à s'en remettre et redevint davantage rouge.  
Émue par ses paroles, Lily serra la main de Scorpius dans la sienne.

— Bon euh... je vais vous laisser en famille, glissa-t-il.  
Ron sembla alors reprendre ses esprits et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.  
— Ah non alors ! Il faut qu'on parle, d'abord ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas apprécié du tout la falsification de nos bons de commande !   
— Ça, c'était mon idée, Oncle Ron, Scorpius n'y est pour rien, intervint aussitôt Lily calmement.  
— Il n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul ? sembla s'étonner Ron froidement.  
— Mais en l'occurrence, il n'a pas à se défendre ! J'y ai pensé et je l'ai fait toute seule. Quand j'ai reçu ton colis, qui m'a vraiment mise en colère, Oncle Ron, figure-toi que c'est Scorpius qui m'a incitée à la modération.  
— La modération, voyons donc ! ironisa le commerçant.  
— Parfaitement. Sans lui, j'aurais fait bien pire. Mais il m'a fait réfléchir, vois-tu. Je ne veux pas la guerre, Oncle Ron. Juste que vous nous laissiez tranquilles, Scorpius et moi ! Notre histoire durera ce qu'elle durera, laissez-nous au moins la vivre à notre manière, par Circé !

Lily était rouge et un peu décoiffée à la fin de sa tirade. Scorpius serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne, pour lui montrer qu'il la soutenait. Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
— On voulait juste s'amuser, tu sais, Lily, pas te blesser, finit-il par répondre.  
— C'était de la provocation ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
— Oui, peut-être. Mais je t'assure que nous ne voulions pas être méchants, juste rire un peu.  
— Et... et James ? Il y a participé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus hésitante.  
— Non. En fait... Dès le départ, ton frère a trouvé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et il t'a défendue lorsque nous avons reçu les bons de commande falsifiés.  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
— Merlin merci !  
— N'empêche, je ne sais pas si tu réalises le prix que ça nous a coûté en feux Fuseboum ? s'indigna Ron.  
— Oh arrête. Je suis sûre que ça vous a fait de la pub et que vous en avez vendu plein, et plein d'autres Chocomangas, et que ça a compensé, rétorqua Lily. Je me trompe ?  
— Même pas, grommela son oncle. Tu ferais peut-être une excellente commerçante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer, d'accord ?  
— Vous ne recommencez pas, je ne recommence pas, promis ! répondit-elle avec un sourire faussement innocent.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre sur un ton blasé :  
— Je crois qu'on a compris le message.

Lily s'écarta ensuite avec Scorpius pour lui dire au revoir et l'embrasser, tandis que Ron commençait à partir avec Rose et Hugo. Elle rejoignit ensuite Victoire et ses enfants, se retournant pour un dernier au revoir de la main à son petit ami. Elle sourit en voyant alors quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Elle se garda bien de le détailler et repartit vite à la suite de sa cousine. Scorpius avait compris et se tourna dans la direction vers laquelle Lily avait regardé.

Un homme d'âge mûr, habillé comme un gentleman farmer, portant une casquette à carreaux en laine et une canne ouvragée, se dirigeait vers lui. Il était petit et bedonnant et ses cheveux bouclés grisonnaient, sous la casquette. Les traits de son visage étaient très quelconques, il n'était ni laid, ni beau. Si ce n'était qu'il se rapprochait de lui, Scorpius ne l'aurait même pas remarqué, tant il semblait banal. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de lui, le quai était quasiment désert. Il sourit à Scorpius en lui tendant son bras et lui demanda à mi-voix : « Prêt à transplaner ? » Confiant, le jeune homme posa sa main dessus et hocha la tête.

Ils atterrirent au milieu d'un terrain boisé, non loin d'un stade de Quidditch, vers lequel Scorpius se tourna aussitôt.  
— J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié vos balais, lui dit l'homme en souriant.  
— Aucun risque ! répondit le jeune Malefoy en riant.  
L'homme retira sa casquette et la posa par terre, à côté de sa canne qu'il avait laissée tomber. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea vers les deux objets. La casquette redevint une feuille, tandis que la canne perdait de sa rectitude et de ses finitions pour redevenir une simple branche de bois. Teddy secoua alors la tête tout en transformant les traits de son visage, ses yeux et ses cheveux, reprenant ainsi exactement les mêmes traits que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Scorpius à Pré-au-Lard. Dans le même temps, il grandissait tout en perdant son embonpoint.  
— Bon, même si la voiture est enchantée, nous serons largement les premiers à la maison.   
— On est où, au fait ? demanda Scorpius.  
— Dans le Pays de Galles. Juste au nord de Swansea, à Brynhyfryd. Nous habitons dans un petit lotissement sorcier, Victoire et moi, mais la ville est moldue. Tu vas voir, la maison n'est pas très loin. On transplane généralement ici parce que, comme le coin est protégé, c'est pratique.

Lorsque Lily, Victoire et les enfants arrivèrent, Teddy et Scorpius avaient déjà préparé le repas, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. La jeune fille libéra Sphinx, son chat, de sa caisse et déposa ses bagages dans la chambre qui avait été préparée pour elle.

Cette semaine de vacances sembla passer à toute vitesse. Lily et Scorpius réalisèrent, après coup, que cela avait été la meilleure semaine de toute leur vie. Et notamment parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble.

Maud était ravie de les voir chez eux et leur fit faire joyeusement le tour de tous ses jouets. Elle leur demanda aussi de lui lire des histoires, et préféra vite celles de Scorpius, qui était plus patient que Lily et y mettait mieux le ton. Paul marchait à quatre pattes depuis le mois de février et se déplaçait très rapidement à travers toute la maison, délaissant généralement son tapis d'éveil et ses jeux de bébé pour explorer le vaste monde. Heureusement, ses parents l'avaient protégé de tout danger par quelques sortilèges. Lily était fascinée de voir Scorpius jouer avec les deux petits. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi jusqu'à présent. Si elle ne l'avait pas su fils unique, elle l'aurait volontiers cru aîné d'une famille nombreuse.

Victoire avait tout de suite mis Scorpius à l'aise et lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Teddy et elle avaient tous deux posé une semaine de congé, afin de profiter pleinement de leurs invités. Même si la jeune femme, qui était potionniste, travaillait de chez elle, ses enfants étant petits, c'était bien plus convivial comme cela. C'était plus pratique, aussi : elle avait ainsi converti son laboratoire en chambre pour Scorpius. Lily, quant à elle, était installée dans la pièce d'à côté, qui leur servait habituellement de bureau.

Teddy, lui, était ensorceleur. Il travaillait pour une société qui enchantait des objets moldus afin de les adapter au marché sorcier. Celle-ci avait été fondée peu après la guerre. Le travail du jeune homme consistait notamment à ensorceler des jeux de société. Il était donc devenu le spécialiste de la famille Weasley-Potter-Lupin en matière de jeux, ayant accumulé une belle collection au fil du temps, composée des meilleurs d'entre eux.

En journée, ils en utilisèrent plusieurs avec Maud et Paul, adaptés à leur jeune âge. Et tous les soirs, après le dîner, ils profitaient du sommeil des enfants pour sortir des jeux plus complexes et jouer ensemble. Scorpius ne connaissait jusque-là que les échecs sorciers et les bavboules, mais s'était très vite adapté. Il admirait les réalisations de Teddy et n'hésita pas à le lui dire. Il faut dire que l'ambiance des jeux de société moldus était déjà très recherchée et fascinante à la base, mais Teddy parvenait à en faire une véritable plongée dans un autre monde. Le temps passait donc à toute allure.

Les quatre sorciers étaient justement en pleine partie de Jamaica. Une fois sorti de la boîte, le plateau était passé en trois dimensions, représentant l'île de la Jamaïque et celles qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Les bateaux voguaient d'une case à l'autre en fonction des instructions des joueurs et les combats s'animaient sous leurs yeux, avec des minis boulets de canons qui s'acharnaient sur le bateau adverse dans un nuage noir. On ne voyait le résultat du combat qu'une fois le nuage retombé.

La partie était joyeuse et animée. Au moment de relancer les dés, Victoire remarqua tout à coup que Scorpius n'avait plus qu'une main sur la table et qu'il semblait caresser un animal.  
— Tiens, s'étonna-t-elle, mon chat s'est installé sur tes genoux ?  
Il sursauta un peu, surpris par la question, avant de répondre.  
— Euh non, en fait c'est Sphinx, celui de Lily.  
— Sphinx ? Sérieusement ? s'exclama Teddy, éberlué, tout en se redressant pour regarder. Attends, tu lui as jeté un sort, à ce chat, ou quoi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ils jouent au jeu Jamaica, de B. Cathala, S. Pauchon et M. Braff, aux éditions Gameworks. Merci à ma bêta-lectrice ludothécaire pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce jeu et pour son éclairage sur ce passage en particulier :).


	31. 2023/2024 Le chat de Lily

— Un sort ? Ben non, quelle idée ! Pourquoi je jetterais un sort au chat de Lily ? s'étonna Scorpius.  
Teddy se frotta les yeux, l'air éberlué.  
— Franchement, j'ai du mal à y croire. Tu as vu ça, Victoire ? Sphinx qui se laisse caresser par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle !  
— Oui et alors ?   
— Cette sale bête ne se laisse approcher que par Lily !  
— Eh ! Ne parle pas comme ça de mon chat ! s'indigna la jeune fille, tandis que l'animal poussait un feulement sourd.  
— Je te rappelle que j'ai passé bien moins de temps que toi chez les Potter, mon chéri, et que je l'ai donc beaucoup moins vu.  
— C'est une teigne avec les autres, ton chat, Lily, précisa Teddy. Je suis désolé, mais c'est vrai. Sérieusement, il snobe même Ginny et Harry, alors qu'ils le nourrissent régulièrement !   
La jeune fille grimaça tout en relevant le menton. Teddy continua sans sembler y prêter attention.  
— Il vient bien d'une portée des chats de tes parents, Victoire, non ?  
— Oui, c'est ça, il est d'ailleurs de la même qu'Onyx — le mien, précisa-t-elle aussitôt en regardant Scorpius. C'est vrai qu'il ne se laissait déjà pas trop approcher par les humains, à l'époque, je me souviens que mon père s'en était inquiété. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où Lily est venue avec ses parents. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il l'avait choisie !  
— C'est peut-être parce que Scorpius aime les animaux que Sphinx est allé vers lui, argua la jeune fille. D'ailleurs il veut devenir vétérimage.  
— Et quand tu l'emmènes chez le vétérimage, il se laisse faire ? s'étonna Teddy.  
— Euh... non, avoua-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il avait l'habitude de charmer les animaux, mais que Sphinx était l'un des plus réticents auquel il ait eu affaire. Il pense que son côté fléreur est particulièrement développé.  
Teddy se mit à sourire.  
— Soit tu es plus doué que lui avec les animaux, Scorpius, soit il se passe un truc spécial entre ce chat et toi, remarqua-t-il.  
— C'est peut-être parce que je suis le petit ami de Lily ? supposa celui-ci.  
— Peut-être sent-il un lien spécial entre vous deux, présuma Victoire en souriant.  
— Si ça se trouve, sans le Quidditch, c'est grâce à lui que vous auriez commencé à vous fréquenter ! proposa Teddy en riant.  
Lily et Scorpius échangèrent un regard surpris, avant de regarder ensemble Sphinx. Celui-ci les regarda tour à tour, sembla sourire puis se mit à se lécher la patte, sans quitter les genoux de Scorpius.

Aucun d'entre eux n'en reparla. Néanmoins, et sans se concerter, ils observèrent tous discrètement le comportement du chat durant les jours suivants. Celui-ci continua à se montrer tout aussi familier avec Scorpius qu'avec Lily, et tout aussi sauvage envers la famille Lupin.

La jeune fille profita aussi de la tranquillité de leurs soirées jeux pour demander à Victoire et Teddy comment ils avaient vécu les deux années qu'ils avaient passées loin l'un de l'autre, lorsque la future Mrs Lupin terminait ses études à Poudlard. Les jeunes époux s'étaient regardés de manière complice, et avaient commencé à évoquer souvenirs et astuces, soigneusement écoutés par leurs deux jeunes cousins.

Un matin, Lily remarqua que Scorpius observait un tableau accroché au mur du salon. Le jeune homme semblait perplexe. Elle s'approcha de lui et sourit en reconnaissant le sujet de celui-ci. Son petit ami se tourna vers elle en l'entendant approcher.  
— C'est bizarre, il me dit quelque chose, ce tableau. Pourtant je suis certain de ne jamais être venu ici auparavant.  
Elle se mit à rire.  
— C'est normal, tu as dû apercevoir son jumeau cet été à Godric's Hollow !  
— Ah, chez tes parents, d'accord. Mais alors, qui sont ces jeunes gens qui posent devant Poudlard ? Des personnes de vos familles, je suppose... Celui-là ressemble à ton père. Oh ! Cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses, elle me fait penser à Teddy. Serait-ce sa mère ?  
La jeune fille opina et leva la main pour lui désigner les différentes personnes représentées sur le tableau, toutes dans la vingtaine par la grâce du pinceau de Dean Thomas, qui était devenu un peintre réputé.  
— Tout à fait. C'est Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, la cousine germaine de ton père. Le jeune homme à son bras, c'est son mari Remus Lupin, le père de Teddy. Au milieu, ce beau jeune homme, c'est Sirius Black, le parrain de mon père et cousin de vos grands-mères, à Teddy et toi. Et l'autre couple, ce sont mes grands-parents paternels, James Potter et Lily Evans. Donc trois des quatre Maraudeurs, avec les épouses des deux seuls qui se sont mariés. C'est mon père qui a fait réaliser le premier exemplaire de ce tableau... et il a préféré ne pas faire représenter celui qui avait trahi...  
— Tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres exemplaires ?  
— Oui. Au début, mon père en a commandé un pour notre maison de Londres, en expliquant très précisément au peintre ce qu'il voulait. Et quand il a vu l'intérêt qu'y portait Teddy à chaque fois qu'il venait, il en a fait réaliser une copie pour lui. Plus tard, il en a fait faire un troisième pour Godric's Hollow. Après tout, notre maison de Londres était à Sirius, tandis que celle de Godric's Hollow était à mes grands-parents, ils ont donc leur place dans l'une comme dans l'autre. Et après le mariage de Victoire et Teddy, mon père a fait faire une quatrième copie, pour Granny. Je sais qu'elle a été très touchée par le geste, le tableau est en bonne place chez elle.   
— Il est très réussi, ils ont tous les cinq l'air heureux et insouciants.  
— Oui, c'est ce que mon père voulait. Je me dis parfois que c'est comme si... comme si ça les représentait au Paradis. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Heureux et enfin réunis. Heureux malgré leur destin tragique...

Il opina silencieusement, tout en observant soigneusement les cinq jeunes gens.  
— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et je leur souhaite vraiment d'avoir trouvé une telle paix et un tel bonheur.  
Il s'interrompit un moment puis reprit.  
— Au fait, je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu portais le prénom de ta grand-mère.  
— Oui, ainsi que celui de ma marraine, confirma-t-elle en souriant. James porte ceux de notre grand-père et de Sirius. Et Albus ceux de Dumbledore et du professeur Rogue.  
— C'est un bel hommage.

Les époux Lupin s'étaient approchés pendant les explications de la jeune fille mais n'avaient pas voulu interférer. Victoire intervint cependant, à ce moment-là :  
— C'est vrai, Scorpius. C'est comme ça que Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry l'ont toujours vu. Mais ma mère a eu beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, et sa famille encore plus.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui, ils sont Français et, pour eux, ça ne se fait pas de donner le prénom d'un grand-parent ou d'un défunt, ou alors seulement en seconde position.  
— Vraiment ? Ma mère porte le prénom de sa propre grand-mère et cela m'a toujours semblé normal, remarqua Scorpius.  
— La mienne aussi ! indiqua Lily avec un sourire complice. Et mon père a reçu celui de son arrière-grand-père Potter.  
— Et moi, je porte le prénom de mon grand-père maternel, qui est décédé peu avant ma naissance, ajouta Teddy. J'ai effectivement remarqué que ça surprenait beaucoup les Français qui étaient au courant, alors que ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas lui, et ma grand-mère ne nous a jamais confondus ! remarqua-t-il en riant.  
— C'est vrai que Mathilde, la cousine française de Victoire avec qui je m'entends si bien, a du mal à le comprendre aussi. Pourtant, nos parents ne nous comparent pas du tout à eux. Nous sommes libres d'être nous-mêmes. D'ailleurs, nous avons mis des années avant de faire le lien avec nos grands-parents, James et moi. Albus, quant à lui, n'a vraiment compris d'où venaient ses prénoms qu'au moment d'entrer à Poudlard.  
— Et du coup, d'où viennent les prénoms de vos enfants ? demanda alors Scorpius aux Lupin.  
— Nous avons choisi des prénoms que nous aimions pour leur sonorité et, surtout, qui passent aussi bien en Angleterre qu'en France, ce qui n'est pas si facile que ça, expliqua Teddy en souriant.  
— En revanche, nous leur avons donné un second prénom en hommage à un proche, précisa Victoire. Dora pour Maud, en souvenir de la mère de Teddy, et Arthur pour Paul, comme mon grand-père Weasley.  
Scorpius hocha la tête.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du tableau, son regard tomba sur le buffet où les Lupin avaient déposé de nombreux cadres contenant des photos de famille. Teddy s'approcha pour lui indiquer qui était qui sur les photos. En se tournant vers Lily, Scorpius désigna une jeune fille rousse, dans une élégante robe dorée, sur une photo de mariage.  
— C'est ta mère, non ?  
— Oui, elle était demoiselle d'honneur lors du mariage des parents de Victoire. L'autre demoiselle d'honneur, c'est la mère de mon amie Mathilde.  
— Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère et à ta tante, Victoire, remarqua le jeune homme.  
Elle opina avant de remarquer :  
— Tante Ginny était très jolie, ce jour-là. Lily lui ressemble un peu.  
— Je trouve que Lily est encore plus belle, affirma son petit ami avec conviction.  
La fille des Potter se mit à rougir.

Un après-midi, ils écoutèrent des disques sorciers et moldus, français et anglais, sur le gramophone enchanté de Victoire et Teddy. Ceux-ci firent remarquer malicieusement que leurs disques étaient plus variés que ceux que Scorpius avait offerts à Lily lors du Noël précédent. La petite Maud, toute joyeuse, se mit à virevolter sur la musique. Scorpius se leva alors pour inviter Lily à danser avec lui. Victoire et Teddy se joignirent très vite à eux, et même le petit Paul participa, porté dans les bras à tour de rôle. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup et profitèrent sans arrière-pensée de ce temps de complicité. Lily et Scorpius n'avaient pas dansé ensemble depuis le bal de la Victoire, à Poudlard, presqu'un an plus tôt. Ils apprécièrent nettement plus cette fois-ci, bien plus décontractée, sans les regards lourds de leurs parents.

Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent aussi largement des vacances pour se promener ensemble aux alentours, mais aussi pour utiliser leurs balais sur le stade de Quidditch, non loin de là. Ils allèrent au cinéma pour voir un film qui parlait de sorcellerie. Celui-ci les amusa beaucoup, tant la magie y était représentée différemment de ce qu'elle était en réalité.

Lors de l'une de leurs promenades, Lily expliqua à Scorpius qu'elle avait envie de remercier Victoire et Teddy pour cette semaine de vacances, et qu'elle avait eu une idée. Intrigué, il lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait.  
— J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait leur proposer de garder les enfants, afin qu'ils puissent sortir en amoureux. Enfin, si ça ne te fait pas peur, bien sûr.  
Il soupira.  
— Pourquoi ça me ferait peur ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça, Lily, et franchement, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, horrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse penser cela.  
— Mais j'ai confiance en toi, Scorpius ! Ça n'a rien à voir !  
— Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu me demandes si j'ai peur ? Ai-je l'air peureux ?  
— Ben non, pas du tout... reconnut-elle d'une voix confuse.  
— Pourquoi cette question, dans ce cas ?  
— Je ne sais pas... C'est... c'est... Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est comme une expression...  
— Une expression ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Enfin... C'est un truc qu'on dit souvent, avec mes frères ou mes cousins notamment, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Une manière de se défier...  
— Oh... Alors j'ai l'impression que c'est typiquement un truc de Gryffondor, ma petite lionne... C'est avec ce genre de phrases que vous apprenez à développer le courage et maîtriser la peur dès le plus jeune âge, non ? demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.  
— Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, remarqua-t-elle pensivement. Et puis, tu sais, mon père dit régulièrement que le courage, ce n'est pas de ne pas avoir peur, c'est d'avancer en surmontant ses peurs.  
Scorpius prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à cette phrase avant de répondre.  
— Ça me paraît plein de bon sens. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est l'expérience qui lui fait dire ça.  
La jeune fille opina, avant de lui demander :  
— Et... de ton côté, tu as entendu quoi ? Pas d'histoire de courage ni de peur, du coup, je présume...  
— Pas spécialement. En revanche, ma mère Serdaigle aussi bien que mon père Serpentard m'ont fréquemment répété de toujours réfléchir avant d'agir.  
— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours mon fort ! remarqua-t-elle en riant.  
— Mais j'aime ta spontanéité, lui assura-t-il en souriant. Et elle ne t'empêche pas d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, tu ne passes heureusement pas ton temps à foncer sans réfléchir !  
Elle se mit à rire.  
— En fait, d'une certaine manière, on se complète, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mutine.  
— Mmmh... Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime bien cette idée... répondit-il en la serrant contre lui tendrement. Dis-moi, Lily... souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment, pour en revenir à ton idée, pourquoi pensais-tu que cela pourrait me faire peur ?  
— À cause des enfants. Je suppose que tu n'en as jamais gardé, si ?  
— Non, en effet, et alors ? Je te fais confiance, tu sais. Si tu juges que nous sommes capables de garder les petits Lupin toute une soirée, pourquoi en douterais-je ? Et puis je les aime bien, ces petits, ils sont adorables.  
— C'est vrai qu'ils t'ont bien adopté ! remarqua-t-elle en souriant. Bon, on propose ça à Victoire et Teddy en rentrant ?  
Il opina et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

Une lettre, cependant, vint ternir quelque peu l'insouciance de ces vacances. En effet, Ginny écrivit que Harry et elle allaient venir embrasser leur fille sur le quai 9 ¾, avant qu'elle ne retourne finir sa cinquième année à Poudlard.  
— Pourvu qu'ils ne se doutent pas que Scorpius a passé les vacances ici avec moi ! s'exclama vivement Lily après que Victoire leur ait lu la lettre.  
— Il n'y a pas de raison, si ? De toute façon, j'avais prévu d'y aller en transplanant tout seul, pour que ton oncle Ron ne nous voie pas arriver ensemble.  
— Il suffira de faire comme si vous ne vous étiez pas vus de toutes les vacances, affirma Victoire sur un ton calme.  
— Si cela ne risque pas de vous poser problème, ça ne me dérange pas de leur dire que je suis passé voir Lily ici. De toute façon, ils savent que j'ai mon permis de transplanage, ça ne devrait pas les surprendre.  
— Et je n'ai qu'à te présenter à Harry comme mon cousin ! dit Teddy en riant.  
— D'accord, répondit Scorpius sans sourciller.  
— Je plaisantais ! s'exclama aussitôt son cousin en levant ses mains.  
— Moi pas, affirma calmement le jeune Malefoy. Sauf si ça doit vous porter préjudice, bien sûr. Ce qui serait une bien mauvaise manière de vous remercier, Victoire et toi, pour cette très chouette semaine.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je crois qu'Oncle Harry a toujours été beaucoup plus indulgent envers Teddy qu'envers ses propres enfants, n'est-ce pas, Lily ?  
Celle-ci opina avec une petite grimace comique. Le jeune Lupin les regarda toutes les deux avec un sourire amusé, tout en secouant la tête comme si elles racontaient n'importe quoi.  
— Pour éviter de vous compromettre, peut-être peut-on dire que je suis venu manger un jour avec vous, puis suis allé me promener avec Lily ?  
— Ça devrait passer, en effet, confirma la cousine de sa petite amie.  
— C'est bien, tu n'es pas un lâche, remarqua Teddy sur un ton appréciateur.   
— Tu aurais peut-être eu ta place à Gryffondor, finalement ? remarqua Victoire malicieusement.  
— Non mais il n'y a pas que le courage qui détermine ou non l'appartenance à cette Maison ! affirma Scorpius en souriant. Je suis bien plus réfléchi que Lily, par exemple.  
— Hé ! Dis tout de suite que j'ai tendance à foncer dans le tas ! s'insurgea-t-elle.  
Il la fixa avec un sourire en coin.  
— Non mais je n'ai pas dit que ça ne m'arrivait pas, hein, précisa-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. Mais c'est vrai que les qualités ne se limitent pas à la Maison qui a choisi de les privilégier.  
— Espérons seulement que tout se passe aussi bien à la gare ! Parce que je ne suis pas certain que mon parrain ait réalisé notre lien de parenté, à Scorpius et moi...


	32. 2023/2024 Réunion de famille

Vers la fin de leur semaine de vacances chez les Lupin, Lily et Scorpius visitèrent un zoo moldu avec eux. À un moment, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en arrière, Victoire et Lily ayant été entraînées vers l'enclos des girafes par la petite Maud, qui leur tenait la main. Scorpius voulut accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre. Teddy, qui portait Paul sur son dos dans une écharpe de portage, posa sa main sur le bras de son cousin pour le retenir.

— Tu peux survivre deux minutes loin de ta petite amie, non ? plaisanta le métamorphomage.  
— Oh euh oui, bien sûr ! répondit le jeune homme en cafouillant et en rougissant légèrement.  
— Je vous ai beaucoup observés, tous les deux, ces derniers jours.  
— Oh je sais, tu vas me dire de faire attention à Lily, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je n'en ai pas l'intention, tu sais.  
— Eh, doucement, Scorpius, je n'allais pas te dire ça du tout ! répondit Teddy en riant.  
— Ah ? Je croyais que tu étais comme un frère, pour elle.  
— Certes, mais je suis sûr que James et Albus, et surtout Harry, s'en sont déjà chargés, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Serpentard opina avec une légère grimace.  
— Ouais. À vrai dire, ses frères me l'ont dit bien avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble. Ils l'ont fait peu après que je lui ai proposé de s'entraîner au Quidditch avec moi. Lorsqu'ils ont vu que ça durait plus de quelques semaines.

Teddy se mit à rire.  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! Ils ont toujours été très protecteurs envers Lily... et elle a toujours détesté ça.  
— Je sais, répondit le petit ami de celle-ci en souriant. Surtout qu'elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule.

À son tour, le métamorphomage opina.  
— Tout à fait. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, et encore moins quand je vois comme tu la regardes. Ce n'est pas une amourette quelconque, pour toi.  
— Comment ça pourrait l'être ? Je veux dire... Tu vois, avec mon nom, je n'aurais jamais osé sortir avec la fille de Harry Potter si je ne ressentais pas quelque chose de vraiment fort pour elle.  
— Vous étiez déjà amis, pourtant.  
— Ce n'est pas pareil. Franchement, ce n'est pas pareil du tout. Les réactions, les conséquences, tout ça, tu vois ?  
— Je vois. Mais je vois aussi que Lily est plus épanouie, depuis qu'elle te fréquente. Qu'elle est plus calme et posée, aussi. Je vois à quel point vous êtes attentifs l'un à l'autre. Votre relation, elle est sincère et tout sauf égoïste. Et je trouve ça beau.

Scorpius ne s'attendait pas à ça et se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment réagir.  
— En fait, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je suis de ton côté, cousin, précisa Teddy avec un franc sourire. Tu peux me considérer comme un allié, parmi les Potter et les Weasley.  
Ému, le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il marmonna un merci sincère, et ils reprirent leur chemin vers les deux cousines en changeant pudiquement de sujet.

Le dernier soir arriva bien trop vite. Comme convenu, Lily et Scorpius gardèrent Maud et Paul. Victoire et Teddy en profitèrent pour aller au cinéma et au restaurant. Sur la suggestion de leurs cousins, les deux jeunes gens mangèrent des pizzas. Muni de son argent moldu, le jeune homme alla les chercher pendant que la jeune fille aidait les deux petits à manger. Elle apprécia grandement son aide, dès qu'il repassa le pas de la porte. En effet, Maud était à peu près autonome, mais le petit Paul nécessitait beaucoup de surveillance et d'aide.

Ils débarbouillèrent ensuite et mirent en pyjama les enfants. Scorpius se fit alors un plaisir de leur lire une histoire. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième. Puis... Il avait l'art de les captiver, et les deux petits n'avaient aucune envie d'aller au lit, ils avaient plutôt dans l'idée de faire la fête.

Victoire et Teddy rentrèrent ravis de leur soirée. Ils trouvèrent Lily et Scorpius attablés autour d'un thé, en train de discuter. Les Lupin leur proposèrent une partie de jeu de société, mais les jeunes gens déclinèrent aussitôt la proposition. Ils avouèrent être épuisés, et les jeunes parents se mirent à rire. Ils prirent donc très vite congé afin d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Lily prit la poudre de Cheminette avec les Lupin pour aller chez Andromeda Tonks. Ils venaient lui confier les deux petits. Officiellement, afin qu'ils ne soient pas fatigués par le trajet vers la gare et l'attente. Officieusement, afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de gaffe devant les Potter, concernant la présence de Scorpius chez eux ces derniers jours...

De son côté, le jeune homme était passé voir ses parents, avant de rejoindre la gare en transplanant.

Harry et Ginny étaient déjà là lorsque leur fille passa la barrière magique. Elle leur fit aussitôt un large sourire et vint les embrasser. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Ils échangèrent des nouvelles de la famille puis la jeune fille commença à leur raconter sa semaine, omettant soigneusement de mentionner son petit ami.

Un peu plus tard, celui-ci franchit la barrière à son tour. Sans même prendre le temps de répondre à la question que sa mère venait de lui poser, Lily se précipita vers Scorpius et se blottit contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle avant de lui murmurer en souriant :  
— J'aime quand tu te jettes dans mes bras comme ça, ma Lily...  
Elle lui sourit en retour et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

— C'est vrai que cela doit bien faire deux heures qu'on ne s'est pas vus, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en arrangeant l'une des longues mèches de cheveux de sa petite amie.  
— Chuuuuuut... Mes parents ne doivent se douter de rien, souviens-toi ! lui rappela-t-elle malicieusement.  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

— Oh Scorpius... C'est la dernière fois... soupira-t-elle tout à coup.  
— La dernière fois que quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— La dernière fois que nous partons ensemble à Poudlard... précisa-t-elle avec un nouveau soupir.  
— Ah. C'est vrai, reconnut-il en la serrant davantage contre lui. Je n'ai pas du tout hâte que l'année se termine...  
— Moi non plus... Pfff, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer un autre été loin de toi, Scorpius !  
— Nos mères ont promis que cela n'arriverait plus, souviens-toi.  
— Merlin fasse que nos pères les écoutent !   
Il opina en souriant, confiant.

— Et puis... après... Ces deux années à Poudlard sans toi vont me sembler si longues !  
— Moi aussi. Mais on va se voir à Pré-au-Lard, et surtout, nous avons toujours nos précieux miroirs. Et puis, tu as entendu Teddy et Victoire ? C'est long, mais tu finiras par passer tes ASPIC, toi aussi.  
Elle inclina la tête puis la posa contre l'épaule de son amoureux.  
— Allez viens, Lily, je serais impoli si je n'allais pas les saluer avant de monter dans le train.

Ginny les observait en souriant depuis le début. Ele se tourna vers son mari et s'aperçut sans surprise qu'il les regardait aussi.  
— Tu as vu comme ils sont mignons, mon chéri ?  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à Drago Malefoy ! répondit-il en soupirant.  
— Oh Harry, tu exagères ! se fâcha-t-elle. C'est vrai que Scorpius est blond et qu'on devine sans peine qu'il est un Malefoy, mais il ressemble aussi beaucoup à Astoria ! Et je ne parle pas seulement de ses yeux ! Franchement, as-tu jamais vu la moindre trace d'arrogance sur son visage ?

Surpris par la diatribe, Harry se tourna vers son épouse, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre.  
— Non, mais tu reconnaîtras que j'ai beaucoup moins eu l'occasion de le voir que son père au même âge.  
— Sauf qu'il n'est pas son père ! martela Ginny.  
— D'accord, d'accord ! Je reconnais que le Drago de notre époque n'aurait sans doute pas plu à notre petite Lily...  
— Ah, tu vois ! Bon, ils viennent vers nous, tu as intérêt à être aimable avec lui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que tu rendes ta fille malheureuse à cause d'un passé qui ne la concerne pas. D'autant plus que Drago Malefoy a changé, depuis Poudlard, et que tu le sais très bien.  
Il ne répondit rien mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête, se retenant de soupirer. Comme s'il ne savait pas se tenir !

Au moment où Lily et Scorpius arrivaient au niveau des parents de la jeune fille, Teddy s'avança et intervint.  
— Mon très cher parrain, permets-moi de te présenter mon cousin, Scorpius Malefoy.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.  
— Ton cousin ? Comment ça, ton cousin ?  
— Eh bien oui, confirma Teddy, Scorpius est mon cousin. Tu l'ignorais ?

Son parrain se mit à réfléchir à toute allure.  
— Les sœurs Black ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Je n'avais jamais réalisé mais oui, c'est logique que vous soyez cousins, puisque vos grands-mères sont sœurs !   
Teddy et Scorpius opinèrent de concert. Harry se tourna brusquement vers sa femme.

— Oh mais ça veut dire que Tonks et Drago Malefoy étaient cousins germains, tu te rends compte, Ginny ? Par Merlin, on n'aurait jamais cru, je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes plus différentes !  
— C'est vrai qu'ils semblaient diamétralement opposés ! reconnut celle-ci en riant.  
— En tout cas, c'est certainement une bonne chose qu'Andromeda et Narcissa se fréquentent à nouveau, cela doit leur faire du bien, assura Harry.  
— Eh bien... En fait, non, elles ne se fréquentent pas, du moins à ma connaissance, reconnut Teddy.  
— Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Mais alors... C'est Drago qui vous a appris votre lien de parenté ?  
— Non, répondit Scorpius. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant.

— C'est moi qui le leur ai appris, intervint Lily.  
— Toi ? s'étonna son père.  
— Tu vois la tapisserie du salon, au square Grimmaurd ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.  
Elle se garda bien de préciser que c'était son frère Albus qui lui avait indiqué ces informations.  
— L'arbre généalogique des Black ! Bien sûr ! comprit-il aussitôt. Ça alors...

Victoire ne laissa pas Harry reprendre ses esprits et intervint aussitôt.  
— Scorpius est venu manger à la maison, annonça-t-elle. Lily a de la chance d'avoir un petit ami aussi charmant.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il se retint néanmoins de faire une remarque qui aurait pu passer pour désobligeante.  
— C'est une excellente idée, vous avez très bien fait ! s'exclama aussitôt Ginny avec enthousiasme, tandis que son mari se crispait en l'entendant.  
— On verra lorsque ce sera Maud qui aura un petit ami, glissa-t-il.  
— Je serais ravi que ma fille ait un petit ami du même genre que Scorpius, précisa Teddy.  
Harry fit une grimace dubitative.  
— On en reparlera lorsqu'on y sera...

Il se tourna ensuite vers Scorpius, qui était resté silencieux.  
— Au fait, jeune homme, que comptes-tu faire, après tes ASPIC ? Te présenter chez les Aurors, peut-être ?  
— Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu, rétorqua le fils des Malefoy. Je désire devenir vétérimage. J'ai donc postulé à l'École de Magizoologie d'Angleterre.  
— Ah oui ? C'est original... Elle se trouve où, déjà ?  
— À Scarborough, dans le Yorkshire.  
— C'est loin de chez tes parents, non ?  
Scorpius se mit à rire.  
— C'est vrai, ils habitent un peu à l'opposé, leur maison est à Falmouth, en Cornouailles.  
— Et tu vas habiter où, du coup ?  
— Oh je n'ai pas prévu de vivre ailleurs que chez eux pour l'instant. J'ai mon permis de transplanage, Monsieur.

Harry opina, avant de se tourner vers sa fille.  
— Bon, c'est la dernière ligne droite avant les BUSE, ma puce. N'oublie pas que c'est important. Tu dois réussir les matières que tu veux conserver, alors ne te laisse pas distraire.  
— Oh tu sais, Papa, depuis que nous sortons ensemble, Scorpius et moi, nous avons pris l'habitude de travailler côte à côte, et il m'aide parfois.  
— Vous faites tous vos devoirs ensemble ?  
— Non, j'en fais la majorité avec ceux de mon année, et lui pareil. Mais lorsque nous nous retrouvons, une bonne partie du temps est consacrée aux devoirs. On essaye vraiment de travailler de notre mieux, tu sais ! On a bien compris que notre avenir professionnel en dépend, Papa, avant que tu ne me le rappelles.

— Bien. Alors tout se passe bien ? Tu es toujours en tête de classe, en Sortilèges ?  
— Euh... euh... pfff... Les Sortilèges, cette année, ce n'est pas trop ça...  
— Comment ça se fait ?  
— Oh tu sais, Oncle Harry... Le professeur Flint n'est pas vraiment du même genre que le professeur Flitwick... précisa Hugo, qui s'était rapproché dans l'intervalle avec ses parents et sa sœur.  
— Votre professeur de Sortilèges s'appelle Flint ? s'étonna Harry. Comme Marcus Flint ?  
— Lui-même, grommela Scorpius.  
— Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, à l'époque, je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas prendre cette voie... reprit Harry pensivement.  
— Ben il est bon en sortilèges... mais niveau pédagogie, il me fait plutôt penser à ce que vous nous avez raconté du professeur Rogue... expliqua Rose sur un ton amer.

— Quoi, y a un prof du genre de Rogue qui sévit à Poudlard ? s'indigna Ron.  
— Il est super exigeant et déteste les Gryffondor.   
— Surtout les Potter et les Weasley, et je crois que c'est ma faute, ajouta Scorpius en soupirant.  
— Ta faute ? Comment ça ? s'étonna Hugo.  
— C'est mon oncle, le mari de ma tante Daphné... souffla le jeune homme. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne le répétez pas à Poudlard. Lily était la seule au courant de notre lien de parenté jusqu'à présent.  
— Pfff, ce n'est pas ta faute, Scorpius, n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûre qu'il serait aussi sadique même si nous ne sortions pas ensemble.  
— Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à rompre, intervint Harry joyeusement. Comme ça il se calmera.  
— Eh ! s'indigna Lily.  
— Harry ! s'exclama Ginny sur un ton de reproche.  
— Je ne crois pas que lui donner l'impression d'avoir gagné soit une très bonne idée, assura Rose. Il pourrait devenir pire.  
Son oncle se renfrogna tandis que sa cousine lui souriait avec reconnaissance. Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice.

— Vous en avez parlé à Neville ? demanda Ginny.  
— C'est lui qui s'en est aperçu, parce que notre sablier avait plus de mal que d'habitude à se remplir, expliqua Hugo. Il a promis de faire quelque chose.  
— Ça a marché ?  
— Ben depuis, il nous retire moins de points, mais...  
— Mais il est toujours aussi sarcastique et méprisant, soupira Scorpius. Et pas qu'en cours... Heureusement qu'en dehors de Poudlard, je ne dois vraiment le subir qu'au moment de Noël. Ce qui est déjà pénible pour tout le monde... termina-t-il en grimaçant.  
— Tout le monde ? releva Ginny.  
— Mes parents ne s'entendent pas très bien avec lui, en fait, et mes grands-parents Greengrass encore moins.  
— Ah oui ? s'étonna Harry.  
— C'est à cause de lui qu'ils ne voulaient pas que mes parents se marient : ils craignaient de voir un autre Marcus Flint dans la famille.  
— Ça se comprend, grommela Ron.  
— Heureusement, le temps leur a montré que mon père n'est pas du tout comme mon oncle. D'ailleurs, ils s'entendent bien mieux avec lui qu'avec Oncle Marcus.

— Mais si Filius Flitwick a pris sa retraite, qui a repris la direction de la Maison Serdaigle ? demanda Ginny.  
— C'est le professeur Glenmavis, répondit Scorpius.  
— La prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal, précisa Hugo.  
— Ah oui, Meghan Glenmavis. Elle était Auror, précisa Harry, ce à quoi les jeunes gens opinèrent. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit de Serdaigle : c'était une excellente enquêtrice, dotée d'une déduction, d'une intuition et d'une méthode remarquable. Nous l'avons bien regrettée, lorsqu'elle a quitté le Bureau des Aurors pour enseigner à Poudlard.  
— Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ce choix ? s'étonna Rose. Elle est encore loin de la retraite et ne semble pas particulièrement blessée.

Harry se mit à sourire.  
— Elle a préféré un métier plus tranquille pour avoir et élever ses enfants.  
— En travaillant à Poudlard ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! s'exclama Rose. Elle ne peut les voir que lors des vacances !  
Lily fronça les sourcils, tandis que les quatre adultes éclataient de rire.  
— Mais vos profs ne vivent pas forcément à Poudlard ! expliqua Ron.  
— Vous savez pourtant que Neville vit au-dessus du Chaudron Baveur avec Hannah, ajouta Ginny.

— Et quels sont les autres Directeurs de Maison ? demanda Hermione pour ne pas les embarrasser davantage.  
— Celle de Poufsouffle, c'est le professeur Gobe-Planche, répondit Lily.  
— Ah oui, c'est elle qui a remplacé Hagrid pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, remarqua Ginny.  
Les autres opinèrent et se tournèrent vers le seul Serpentard de l'assemblée.  
— Notre Directrice de Maison est le professeur Sinistra, indiqua Scorpius.  
— Aurora Sinistra ? La prof d'astronomie ? s'étonna Ron. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était de Serpentard.  
— Mais tu sais, mon cher frère, il y a des personnes très bien à Serpentard ! lui rétorqua aussitôt Ginny en souriant ostensiblement à Scorpius.  
Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire fugacement, tandis que Lily souriait largement et que Rose et Hugo cachaient leur hilarité.

Harry ne releva pas mais rebondit sur un sujet abordé auparavant.  
— Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que les BUSE et les ASPIC sont corrigés par des professeurs indépendants. Tu as donc toutes tes chances d'avoir un Optimal, Lily.  
— Tu sais, Papa, je serais contente même avec un Efforts Exceptionnels. De toute façon, je ne pense pas conserver cette matière l'an prochain, avec Flint comme prof...  
— Ce serait dommage, tu te débrouilles bien, intervint Hermione.   
— Et les sortilèges, c'est utile dans un grand nombre de métiers, rappela Ron.  
— Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire comme métier ! s'exclama Lily.  
— Les réunions avec les Directeurs de Maisons ont normalement lieu après ces vacances, précisa Ginny. Tu pourras en parler avec Neville.  
— Tu pourras aussi lui dire que tu envisage d'arrêter les Sortilèges à cause de Flint, ajouta Harry.

Lily grimaça mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Rose s'étant interposée pour s'écrier aussitôt :  
— Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais le train va partir !

Lily, Hugo et elle s'empressèrent de dire au revoir à leur famille, tandis que Scorpius les saluait poliment, et ils grimpèrent dans le train.

Durant le trajet, Lily et Scorpius parlèrent beaucoup de la fin de l'année scolaire. La jeune fille appréhendait le passage de ses BUSE. Elle appréhendait aussi la rencontre avec Neville pour parler de son orientation, n'ayant toujours aucune idée de métier.

Heureusement, il restait deux matchs de Quidditch à jouer. Scorpius et son équipe affronteraient Poufsouffle, tandis que l'équipe de Lily allait se mesurer à Serdaigle, la puissante équipe de Rose. Celle-ci allait-elle emporter la Coupe de Quidditch ? Ou bien Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient-ils encore une chance ?


	33. 2023/2024 Un printemps studieux

L'ambiance était plutôt studieuse, à Poudlard, en ce printemps 2024. On sentait que les examens approchaient à grands pas. La fébrilité régnait parmi les élèves. Particulièrement ceux de cinquième année, qui passaient leurs BUSE, et bien davantage encore parmi ceux de septième année. Ceux-ci allaient passer leurs ASPIC, dernière étape de leur scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie, qui allait grandement participer à décider de leur destin professionnel.

Lily et Scorpius passaient beaucoup de temps, chacun de son côté, à réviser avec les élèves de leur âge, toutes Maisons confondues. En plus de cela, ils avaient toujours autant de devoirs à rendre, les professeurs ne relâchant pas la pression. Mais ce travail-là, ils pouvaient aussi parfois le faire côte à côte. Ses tâches de préfète occupaient toujours beaucoup la jeune fille, même si elle avait appris à gérer la pression et à travailler en équipe avec les autres préfets.

Cette fin d'année était très chargée mais, finalement, la jeune fille voyait bien qu'elle s'en sortait. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'était pas pressée que l'année se termine. Pas pressée du tout. Elle se refusait totalement à penser à ce qui se passerait après. Non, mieux valait profiter encore de la présence de Scorpius. On ne peut jamais savoir de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Du moins, Lily n'avait jamais été portée sur la Divination.

D'autre part, il y avait le Quidditch, bien sûr. Elle avait retrouvé avec plaisir le stade de Poudlard, au retour des vacances. Avec Scorpius comme avec son équipe. Celle-ci était bien rôdée, maintenant. La cohésion entre les joueurs était excellente. Chacun avait une bonne vue d'ensemble de l'équipe parce que, régulièrement, leur jeune capitaine leur faisait essayer les autres postes.

Tout au long de l'année, Lily avait échangé avec ses parents afin de gérer son équipe au mieux. Et lorsqu'elle voyait ses joueurs évoluer sur le terrain, elle mesurait avec satisfaction leurs progrès. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender un peu leur prochain match, qui serait le dernier de l'année scolaire. Comme d'habitude, il allait se dérouler fin mai, peu avant les examens. Mais surtout, ils allaient affronter Serdaigle, la redoutable équipe que menait si bien sa cousine Rose...

Un mardi soir, tandis qu'ils se rendaient ensemble au stade de Quidditch pour leur entraînement hebdomadaire, Scorpius se mit à évoquer les deux matchs qui allaient venir. Et le fait que cela allait être crucial pour la Coupe de Quidditch. Tout en tenant son balai d'une main, le capitaine de Serpentard discutait avec animation et ponctuait ses phrases de grands gestes de sa main libre, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel en dehors des entraînements de son équipe. Lily, un peu désarçonnée, tentait de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

La jeune fille finit par s'arrêter pour lui demander d'être plus clair. Son petit ami, surpris, s'arrêta à son tour. Il sembla s'ébrouer, réalisant brusquement qu'on risquait de les entendre, et regarda autour d'eux afin de vérifier que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui proposa d'aller lui expliquer plus clairement au stade.

Une fois arrivés là, au lieu d'aller chercher la balle qui leur servait à s'entraîner, Scorpius invita Lily à le suivre dans les vestiaires de Serpentard. Il jeta un sort sur le grand tableau de la pièce et prit une craie. Il recommença ses explications plus calmement, ponctuées de schémas. Il inscrivit aussi les scores des précédents matchs, et différents calculs sur les chances de chaque équipe de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch en fonction des scores qu'elles pourraient obtenir lors des prochains matchs.

— D'accord, d'accord, jusque-là, je te suis, Scorpius. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir... La Coupe n'est pas gagnée tant que tous les matchs n'ont pas été joués, je le sais, ce n'est pas nouveau.  
Le jeune homme se mit à rire.  
— Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ça, le problème, Lily. C'est ta cousine.  
— Quoi, Rose ?  
— Je ne crois pas qu'il en reste d'autre à Poudlard.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire blasé.  
— D'accord, si tu préfères, le problème c'est la capitaine de Serdaigle. Tu as quand même remarqué que, depuis qu'elle a repris l'équipe, l'an dernier, leur niveau est singulièrement remonté ?  
— Oui.  
— Depuis que je suis ici, le championnat de l'école était dominé par Serpentard et Gryffondor. Cette année, Serdaigle a gagné haut la main tous ses matchs et est extrêmement bien placé.  
— Je sais.  
— Et je n'ai absolument pas envie de les laisser gagner.

Lily eut un sourire malicieux.  
— Oh, c'est gentil de vouloir nous rendre la Coupe de Quidditch.  
— C'est ça, c'est ça, rêve, Potter ! Enfin... je veux la garder à Serpentard mais, si on ne peut la remporter, je préfère que ce soit toi qui la brandisse plutôt qu'elle.  
— Moi aussi, j'espère bien la brandir. Et dès cette année. Parce que bon, l'an prochain, ce sera plus facile, Rose et toi ne me ferez plus concurrence, Gryffondor pourra mener le championnat, le nargua-t-elle.  
— C'est ce que tu crois. Je suis le seul Septième année qui reste, à Serpentard.  
— Mouais, encore faudra-t-il qu'ils trouvent un attrapeur à ta hauteur...  
— Je suis sûr que le prochain capitaine saura très bien gérer l'équipe.  
— Tu sais qui ce sera ?  
— Non. Sinistra, notre Directrice de Maison, m'a demandé mon avis et je lui ai suggéré des noms, mais c'est elle qui décidera.  
— Tu lui as suggéré qui ?  
— Tu crois que je vais te répondre, Potter ? remarqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir d'ici la rentrée, et préparer tes stratégies en conséquence.  
— Pfff, même pas drôle ! fit-elle mine de bouder.  
— À propos de stratégies à préparer... c'est justement là où je voulais en venir... Par rapport aux deux matchs à venir... on pourrait collaborer...  
— Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.  
— Eh bien... mettre en commun nos expériences, les leçons que nous avons tirées des matchs contre ces équipes, élaborer des stratégies ensemble...

Lily semblait perplexe. Cela ne s'était encore jamais vu, à sa connaissance !  
— Tu n'aimerais pas gagner le match contre Serdaigle, cette année ? Ils vous ont battus, l'an dernier.  
— Pas besoin de remuer la baguette dans la plaie, Malefoy, j'étais là, hein. Et Rose s'est fait un plaisir d'en reparler lors de nos vacances en famille, grogna-t-elle.  
— Alors, partante ?  
La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.  
— Je ne sais pas, Scorpius. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir...

En rentrant à la tour de Gryffondor, juste après leur entraînement raccourci, Lily se dirigea directement vers son cousin Hugo. Celui-ci était en pleine partie d'échecs sorciers avec Amalric Vaughn, son meilleur ami. Qui perdait, bien évidemment. La jeune fille soupira ostensiblement et vint se percher sur l'accoudoir à côté de son cousin. Elle savait qu'il serait impossible de le décrocher de l'échiquier tant que la partie ne serait pas terminée.

Au bout de quelques soupirs du même acabit, Hugo lui demanda, sans quitter le plateau de jeu des yeux, si elle essayait de privilégier Amalric. Bien évidemment, elle se récria et réduisit ses soupirs, mais sans s'éloigner pour autant. Elle se contenta juste de lui marmonner que, quand il serait disponible, ils pourraient parler ensemble de sa sœur. Bien entendu, cela éveilla l'intérêt du jeune homme. Aussi, il ne tarda pas à terminer la partie — en écrasant son adversaire, évidemment. Il n'avait jamais encore trouvé d'adversaire à la mesure de son père ou de sa sœur.

Il se tourna alors vers sa cousine, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'entraîna aussitôt à l'écart, dans un coin calme de la Salle Commune, et prit la précaution de jeter le sortilège Assurdiato sur les élèves les plus proches, afin de ne pas être entendus. Pourtant, elle ne comptait pas lui parler de la proposition du capitaine de Serpentard. Après tout, ce qui se passait entre Scorpius et elle restait entre Scorpius et elle !

La benjamine des Potter attaqua rapidement le nœud du problème, sous le regard impatient de son cousin préféré. Elle commença donc par lui demander si ça lui dirait de battre sa sœur au Quidditch. Évidemment, il répondit avec enthousiasme qu'il y comptait bien. Lily tempéra quelque peu celui-ci en lui faisant remarquer que Serdaigle dominait la compétition, depuis le début de l'année, et était très bien placé pour la Coupe de Quidditch.

Hugo se plaignit que sa sœur n'arrêtait pas de leur rebattre les oreilles avec cette Coupe, lors des vacances, depuis qu'elle avait reçu le badge de capitaine, au début de l'année précédente. C'était même pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas allée à Beauxbâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bon, d'accord, beaucoup pour ça et un peu pour voir plus facilement son petit ami, Alec McKinnon, qui avait déjà quitté Poudlard.

Et comme Hugo faisait désormais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ayant drastiquement réduit le nombre de joueurs, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse gagner s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Sa cousine lui assura en souriant largement qu'ils allaient tout faire pour ça. Ils discutèrent un moment de l'équipe, et notamment des points forts et des points faibles de chacun, ainsi que de la cohésion de l'ensemble, mais aussi de celle des trois poursuiveuses entre elles et de celle des batteurs entre eux.

Lily conclut en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils allaient devoir demander de l'aide à la famille pour améliorer encore le jeu de leur équipe et leurs stratégies. Bien sûr, ils allaient aussi rajouter un à deux entraînements par semaine, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Et cette fois-ci, la jeune fille estimait qu'elle ne pouvait se contenter d'écrire à ses parents. Aussi demanda-t-elle à son cousin d'écrire à son père pour lui demander ses astuces d'ancien gardien.

Le jeune homme se récria aussitôt. Son père ne voudrait jamais : il se refusait toujours à avantager l'un de ses enfants par rapport à l'autre ! Lily lui demanda s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas contourner le problème. Après tout, avec les échecs, il avait appris à maîtriser la stratégie ! Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de faire un sourire malicieux : il allait écrire à sa mère pour lui demander son aide. De toute façon, elle était la personne la plus douée pour obtenir quelque chose de Ron Weasley.

Lily approuva en souriant, avant de reprendre :  
— Pour ton poste de batteur, ça risque d'être un peu plus délicat... Il y a bien Oncle George qui l'a été, mais c'était avec Oncle Fred, alors...  
— Tu oublies un détail, cocotte. Oncle George est mon parrain. J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui à Noël. Il semblait vraiment content que tu m'aies recruté en tant que batteur. Je suis sûr que si je lui demande des astuces pour battre ma sœur, il se fera un plaisir de me répondre et de nous aider.

La jeune capitaine se frotta les mains. Voilà qui s'annonçait bien ! Restait à aller voir le professeur Londubat pour obtenir des créneaux supplémentaires pour entraîner son équipe.

  
****************

  
Peu après le retour des élèves à Poudlard, Harry passa au Chaudron Baveur un samedi. Il voulait absolument discuter avec Neville. Il lui demanda d'abord si tout se passait bien avec Lily. Neville lui répondit que c'était le cas. Il indiqua aussi que Scorpius avait une excellente influence sur elle.

Le Directeur de Maison des Gryffondor n'avait pas prévu qu'elle récupèrerait le poste de capitaine. Il s'était d'abord rendu compte que cela faisait beaucoup pour ses épaules, avec son travail de préfète, et s'était inquiété de la voir épuisée et sur les nerfs. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait pris le temps de lui en parler, elle avait reconnu qu'elle en faisait trop, et avoué qu'elle venait de lever le pied sur les conseils de Scorpius.

En effet, celui-ci lui avait parlé de Gopal Lonkar, un élève de Poufsouffle plus âgé que lui, préfet et capitaine de Quidditch à la fois, et qui avait fait un important surmenage, pour la convaincre de faire attention à elle. Harry se montra surpris. Neville précisa aussi qu'ils faisaient souvent leurs devoirs ensemble, ce qui était le cas de peu de couples de Maisons différentes, et que c'était une bonne chose, qu'ils étaient sérieux.

Les deux amis se remémorèrent ensuite d'anciens souvenirs de leurs propres études à Poudlard. Harry orienta assez rapidement la discussion sur le professeur Rogue. Tel qu'il était durant leurs cours de potions...

Neville grimaça et Harry embraya aussitôt sur le sujet qui le préoccupait. Marcus Flint. Il lui raconta que les jeunes avaient parlé devant lui de leur nouveau professeur de Sortilèges. Et que cela lui avait amèrement rappelé les cours de Rogue. Le directeur-adjoint de Poudlard soupira. Il reconnut qu'il était au courant. Il avoua à son vieil ami qu'il avait déjà essayé de le recadrer plusieurs fois. Sans grand succès, de toute évidence.

Comme Harry s'étonnait, Neville lui précisa que celui-ci se calmait quelques temps, avant de recommencer insidieusement et progressivement. Le chef des aurors grimaça à son tour. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Surtout que Dumbledore avait de bonnes raisons de garder Severus Rogue dans l'équipe enseignante, comme il le lui rappella. Or cela l'étonnerait fort qu'il en soit de même, en ce qui concernait Marcus Flint.

Son ami lui expliqua alors qu'il avait échangé de nombreuses lettres à ce sujet avec Eileen Brown, la directrice de Poudlard. En effet, celle-ci se trouvait toujours à Beauxbâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle lui faisait toute confiance, tant pour gérer Poudlard en général que cette histoire en particulier. Le directeur de Gryffondor n'aimait pas ça du tout. Néanmoins, il sentait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation en l'état.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas moyen de faire grand-chose avant la fin de l'année scolaire. En effet, Neville avait déjà reçu plusieurs candidats au poste de professeur de Sortilèges. Mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant correct à Flint. D'autant plus que cette histoire le rendait assez pointilleux. Ajouté au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il avait à mener un recrutement !

En attendant, il était bien embêté, mais il ne pouvait pas priver ses élèves de cours de Sortilèges. Et encore moins ceux qui passaient leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC. À son grand regret, Harry dut en convenir. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce problème soit réglé avant la prochaine rentrée des classes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville parviendra-t-il à trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Marcus Flint ? Il y a un personnage doué en sortilèges que nous avons vu apparaître plusieurs fois. Peut-être pourra-t-il apporter sa contribution...
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez les deux derniers matchs de l'année, Serpentard contre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Qui brandira la Coupe, à votre avis ? Lily ? Scorpius ? Rose ? Abby Cauldwell, la capitaine de Poufsouffle ?
> 
> On découvrira aussi qui remportera le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pensez-vous que ce sera la championne de Poudlard, le champion de Beauxbâtons ou bien la championne de Durmstrang ?
> 
> Mais surtout, Lily doit rencontrer Neville, son directeur de Maison, pour parler de son futur métier. Va-t-elle enfin résoudre son dilemme ? Quel métier pourrait-elle faire, plus tard ?


	34. 2023/2024 Orientation professionnelle

Son équipe de Quidditch était l'une des principales préoccupations de Lily. Les lettres de Hugo eurent l'effet escompté. Les deux cousins épluchèrent les conseils et astuces de Ron et de George. Ils discutèrent aussi de ce que les parents de la jeune fille lui avaient envoyé, à sa demande. Elle en présenta ensuite la synthèse au reste de l'équipe, juste avant un entraînement, afin d'améliorer le jeu des différents joueurs.

La jeune capitaine réunit également son équipe en dehors des entraînements, dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils pensaient des derniers matchs de Serdaigle. Et notamment de la manière de jouer de ceux qui leur étaient directement opposés. Elle écouta chacun tout en prenant soigneusement des notes.

D'autre part, Lily accepta la proposition de Scorpius. Après tout, étudier avec lui les stratégies de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'allait pas pénaliser Gryffondor. Bien au contraire, logiquement. Et puis... il lui restait si peu de temps pour profiter du stade de Quidditch de Poudlard avec son petit ami !

Celui-ci était tout aussi branché Quidditch qu'elle. D'ailleurs, pour son anniversaire, il lui offrit le dernier modèle de lunettes de Quidditch, ce qui ravit la jeune fille.

Le mois de mai arriva très vite et, avec lui, le match Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Sous les ordres de leur capitaine et gardienne, Abby Cauldwell, une fille de sixième année, ceux-ci s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Aussi, Scorpius se gardait bien de prendre ce match à la légère. D'autant plus que Serpentard n'avait pas brillé, face à Serdaigle.

Fort de sa stratégie, élaborée avec l'aide de Lily, et de l'entraînement intense de son équipe, casé entre les révisions, le jeune homme aborda le match bien décidé à défendre l'honneur de Serpentard. Il serra vigoureusement la main de la capitaine adverse et s'envola au coup d'envoi.

La partie fut acharnée. Aucune des deux équipes ne voulait céder du terrain. Le commentateur eut fort à faire : le souaffle ne cessait de changer de mains et d'équipe. Les gardiens étaient très sollicités et les batteurs faisaient pleuvoir une pluie de cognards sur les autres joueurs. Plusieurs d'entre eux ne purent d'ailleurs les éviter, mais aucune des blessures ne nécessita qu'ils quittent le match.

Au final, le travail acharné de Scorpius et de ses joueurs paya. Ceux-ci avaient une petite avance au score lorsqu'il attrapa enfin le Vif d'Or. Ann Whitby, l'attrapeuse des Poufsouffle, lui avait donné du fil à retordre, comme à Lily quelques mois plus tôt. Il en avait même eu des sueurs froides, tant elle avait été proche d'attraper la petite balle ailée, à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement qu'elle n'était encore qu'en troisième année !

Lily se précipita pour féliciter son petit ami à sa descente du tour de stade triomphal de Serpentard. Bien au-delà des mots, leurs yeux échangèrent leur plaisir de se retrouver tous deux au cœur du terrain de Quidditch, ce sport si important pour eux.

  
****************

  
Régulièrement, Lily et Scorpius se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque pour travailler côte à côte. Cela leur permettait d'accéder plus facilement aux livres spécifiques que nécessitaient certains devoirs. Les tables situées dans des coins calmes et reculés avaient leur préférence. En effet, même si tout le monde savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils appréciaient d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Lily soupira bruyamment, tout en posant sa plume. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux et bailla, tout en s'arc-boutant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Scorpius se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil interrogatif. Elle eut un petit rictus et lui expliqua :  
— Je viens enfin de terminer ce fichu devoir de Sortilèges. Même si je sais qu'il ne me rapportera jamais comme note qu'un Troll, un Désolant ou un Piètre. À la rigueur un Acceptable s'il est vraiment réussi ou si Flint est dans l'un de ses bons jours...  
Son petit ami grimaça.  
— Tu es douée en Sortilèges. Il a tort de refuser de le voir. Je peux lire ce que tu as écrit ?  
— Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en le lui tendant.

Le jeune homme parcourut attentivement le parchemin. Il vérifia deux ou trois points dans les livres sur la table. Il lui signala aussi une faute qui lui avait échappé, avant de le lui rendre.  
— Non, franchement, tu sais ce que j'en pense : ça mérite bien plus que ça. Peut-être pas un Optimal, mais au moins un Efforts Exceptionnels. En tout cas, je suis sûr que tu vas obtenir ta BUSE de Sortilèges sans difficulté.  
— Peut-être... J'espère... Enfin j'espère surtout que, l'an prochain, ce sera un autre prof !  
— Ah ça oui, c'est clair, je te comprends ! Tu me raconteras ?  
— Pfff... Dire que tu vas bientôt quitter Poudlard pour toujours... grimaça-t-elle.

Il serra la main de sa petite amie.  
— Ça va me manquer, de ne plus te voir tous les jours, reconnut-il.  
Elle soupira à nouveau, un air malheureux sur le visage.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Non, rien, rien ! se récria-t-elle vivement.  
— Ma Lily, je te connais... Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

Elle grimaça une fois de plus, hésitant visiblement à parler. Ce qui la décida à se lancer, c'est lorsqu'il prit aussi sa deuxième main et les serra tendrement entre les siennes.  
— Eh bien... L'an prochain... Dans ton école de Magizoologie, il va y avoir des filles...  
— Oui, c'est logique. Et des garçons aussi, hein, tu sais.  
— Certes, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas à les craindre, eux.  
— Les craindre ?

Elle soupira encore, tout en fixant sa plume sur la table.  
— Tu vas être entouré de filles plus jolies, plus intelligentes et plus mûres que moi. Comment pourrais-je faire le poids, alors que je ne serai même pas là ?  
La tirade le prit par surprise. Il la fixa quelques instants, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, avant de se reprendre et de répondre.

— Plus jolies, j'en doute. Plus intelligentes, probablement quelques-unes, mais bon. Plus mûres, et alors ? Tu n'es plus une gamine depuis longtemps.  
— Elles pourraient te plaire davantage que moi...  
— J'en doute sincèrement ! rétorqua-t-il en riant. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, Lily. Tes qualités et tes défauts. Tes forces et tes faiblesses. Mais surtout, je t'aime parce que tu es toi.  
Un peu rassérénée, la jeune fille le regarda avec émotion et un doux sourire. Il se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

— Mais en fait, c'est peut-être moi qui devrait m'inquiéter ! reprit-il avec une pointe de malice.  
— Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Ben oui. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de garçons qui attendent que je ne sois plus dans les parages pour essayer de te séduire, expliqua-t-il.  
— Oh, tu crois ?  
— Souviens-toi, l'an dernier... Souviens-toi combien ils étaient à vouloir être ton cavalier pour le Bal de la Victoire...  
Elle grimaça, comme si elle venait d'avaler une potion au goût particulièrement affreux.  
— Zut, il va y avoir ça aussi à gérer... Il va falloir tout faire pour qu'ils s'intéressent aux autres filles, pfff...

— Tu vois, Lily, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne sera plus ensemble à Poudlard l'an prochain que quelqu'un pourra pour autant nous séparer. Je crois que le plus important, c'est qu'on se fasse confiance l'un à l'autre. Et puis nous avons nos miroirs et pourrons nous écrire régulièrement.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à ces mots.   
— Tu as raison, Scorpius. Après tout, même nos pères n'ont pas réussi à nous séparer !

  
****************

  
Bien vite arriva un événement qui concernait tous les élèves de cinquième année. Lily appréhendait tellement ce moment qu'elle l'avait complètement occulté. Les entretiens avec le Directeur de Maison pour choisir une orientation professionnelle et savoir quelles matières conserver après les BUSE...

Neville n'était pourtant absolument pas intimidant comme professeur, même s'il savait parfaitement se faire respecter. Et Lily le connaissait depuis toujours, d'autant plus que c'était son parrain. Mais choisir un métier... Bien sûr, elle avait feuilleté les différents prospectus à ce sujet laissés à leur disposition. Cependant, rien n'avait semblé lui convenir.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle entra dans le bureau du Directeur de Gryffondor pour son rendez-vous avec lui. Après les salutations d'usage, Neville entra dans le vif du sujet.  
— Alors, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?  
Lily grimaça. C'était justement le problème.  
— Non, aucune, avoua-t-elle.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, on est là justement pour ça, la rassura-t-il. Tu as lu les documents sur les différents métiers possibles ?  
— Oui mais... Ça ne m'a pas vraiment éclairée. Il y a bien quelques trucs intéressants, mais...  
— D'accord. Je te propose de commencer par m'indiquer ce que tu ne veux pas faire. Cela nous permettra ensuite d'étudier le reste ensemble.  
— Eh bien... hésita-t-elle quelques instants avant de se lancer. Je ne veux pas travailler au Ministère, je ne veux pas non plus intégrer une équipe de Quidditch.  
Le professeur opina gravement tout en l'écoutant.  
— Et il faut éliminer aussi tous les métiers nécessitant des compétences poussées en Sortilèges, parce que j'arrête après les BUSE, avoua-t-elle en regardant ses mains.

Le professeur laissant passer un temps de silence, au cas où elle ait quelque chose à rajouter, avant de reprendre.  
— Le Ministère et le Quidditch, te connaissant, je présume que tu ne veux pas afin de ne pas être comparée à tes parents, c'est bien ça ?  
Elle opina avec une grimace.  
— Je comprends, assura-t-il. Et il existe de nombreuses autres carrières. En ce qui concerne les Sortilèges... J'ai consulté ton dossier pour préparer cet entretien, précisa-t-il en tapotant la liasse de parchemins qui se trouvait devant lui. Tu es douée en Sortilèges. Un métier qui les utilise au quotidien t'irait vraiment bien. Comme ce que fait Teddy, par exemple.

La jeune fille grimaça à nouveau.  
— Oui mais... je n'ai pas vraiment envie de continuer cette matière...  
— À cause du professeur Flint ? vérifia-t-il.  
— Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
Il lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.  
— Figure-toi que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.  
Elle le regarda avec surprise.

— Ah ?  
— L'an prochain, le professeur Flint ne fera plus partie de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard.  
— Vraiment ? répondit-elle en sursautant et en écarquillant les yeux.  
— Tu crois que je plaisanterais avec ça ? remarqua-t-il avec un sourire complice.  
— Euh non, non, bien sûr que non... C'est juste que... eh bien... il me paraît en pleine forme.  
— Lily, tu n'es pas la première à vouloir arrêter les Sortilèges. Je sais comment s'est passée l'année. La directrice et moi avons fait le choix de confier cette matière à un autre professeur, l'an prochain.  
— Oh mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. Ce sera qui ?  
— Ah ça, tu verras bien à la rentrée. De toute façon, nous n'avons toujours pas décidé du remplaçant. Oh, d'ailleurs Lily, n'en parle pas pour l'instant, s'il te plaît. Attends que ce soit officiel.  
Elle opina.

— Pour l'instant, on n'en parle qu'aux Cinquième année qui veulent abandonner les Sortilèges après leurs BUSE. Bon, du coup, si tu conserves cette matière, ça t'offre plus de possibilités de métiers, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Ah mais oui ! Mais euh... je ne sais quand même pas trop quoi faire...  
— Bon, reprenons, dit-il sur un ton débonnaire en étalant les parchemins devant lui. Alors tu es très bonne en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose et tu te débrouilles tout à fait honorablement dans les autres matières. Tiens, tu fais de l'Arithmancie, c'est une matière rare qui peut t'ouvrir des portes intéressantes. Surtout si tu la combines avec les Runes. Tu envisages de continuer ces matières ?  
Elle opina.

  
****************

  
— Alors, ça s'est bien passé, ce rendez-vous ? lui demanda Scorpius lorsqu'ils purent se retrouver au calme ce soir-là.  
— Beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
— Ah tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Alors, ça a donné quoi ?  
— Eh bien... Tout d'abord, je vais garder les Sortilèges.  
— Ah ?  
— Je ne suis pas censée le répéter mais, comme c'est ton oncle, je pense que je peux te le dire : Flint ne sera plus prof à Poudlard l'an prochain.  
— Génial ! s'exclama Scorpius, ravi. Hum, il faudra que je dise à ma mère que je préfère éviter de le voir, cet été, il sera sûrement de très mauvaise humeur...  
Lily se mit à rire.

— Et donc, finalement, vous avez trouvé un métier qui te convient ? reprit son petit ami.  
— Oui ! Il m'a d'abord dit que j'avais un très bon profil pour devenir Langue-de-Plomb, mais franchement, travailler au Ministère, très peu pour moi... Pas envie d'être comparée aux membres de ma famille qui y travaillent déjà, mais pas envie non plus de devenir un pion, d'être instrumentalisée contre eux... Et puis le silence imposé aux Langues-de-Plomb, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment non plus.  
— Je comprends, opina gravement Scorpius.  
— Du coup, on a regardé ensemble les autres métiers qui correspondent aux matières où je me débrouille bien. Il y avait pas mal de choses sympas, mais il y en a un qui a fait tilt.  
— Ah super ! C'est quoi ?  
— Météomage. Je me suis souvenu que Mathilde m'en avait parlé avec enthousiasme l'été dernier, parce que c'est ce qu'elle veut faire aussi. Et d'après Neville, j'ai exactement le bon profil.  
— Je ne connais que de nom, ça consiste en quoi, exactement ?  
— C'est un domaine assez vaste. On peut prévoir le temps, le modifier à petite ou grande échelle, ce genre de choses. Je savais qu'il y a des météomages qui travaillent au Ministère, mais j'ignorais qu'il y en avait aussi en dehors.

— Et du coup, tu gardes quelles matières ?  
— Les Sortilèges, bien sûr. L'Arithmancie et les Runes, mais aussi l'Astronomie, sont indispensables. Il m'a conseillé de garder aussi la Métamorphose et la Défense contre les forces du mal.  
— Pas pour la Météomagie, celui-là, je présume.  
— Non, en effet, reconnut-elle en riant. De toute façon, mes parents m'ont conseillé tous les deux d'en faire jusqu'aux ASPIC. J'ai bien envie de rajouter les Soins aux créatures magiques, mais il m'a dit que ça risquait de faire beaucoup de matières... Ça dépendra donc de mes résultats, et il me laisse jusqu'à la rentrée pour réfléchir.

Bien sûr, Lily évoqua aussi le sujet de l'orientation avec d'autres élèves de son année, et notamment son cousin et ses deux meilleurs amies. Hugo désirait devenir libraire. Depuis sa visite de l'Etna, Ailis était passionnée par les volcans. Elle avait donc, très logiquement, décidé de devenir vulcanologue. Quant à Erin, elle désirait travailler dans la botanique, mais n'avait pas d'idée très précise. Le professeur Londubat lui avait donc conseillé de conserver plusieurs matières, dont les Potions, qui lui ouvriraient le plus de portes possibles.

Restait maintenant à jouer le dernier match de l'année, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Match qui allait précéder de peu les BUSE et les ASPIC, dernière ligne droite de la dernière année où Lily et Scorpius seraient ensemble à Poudlard...


	35. 2023/2024 La fin d'une époque

Comme d'habitude, le dernier match de l'année scolaire se déroula fin mai. Comme d'habitude, c'était Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Mais cette année-là, il y avait un challenge supplémentaire : Serdaigle était devenu redoutable tandis que Gryffondor avait une équipe quasiment nouvelle.

Celle-ci était encore en cours de rodage en novembre précédent, lors de son match contre les Serpentard, mais déjà là, elle avait montré un potentiel intéressant. Contre Poufsouffle, en février, Gryffondor avait montré toute sa valeur et fait un très beau match. Mais Serdaigle avait dominé tout le championnat. Battant largement Poufsouffle puis Serpentard. Et était donc, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, redoutablement bien placé pour la Coupe de Quidditch.

En tant que capitaine intérimaire, Lily avait donc soigneusement préparé son équipe. Elle avait tenu compte de tous les avis reçus pour construire une stratégie bien particulière. Et surtout, elle avait associé à la construction de cette stratégie l'ensemble de son équipe. Afin qu'ils en perçoivent tout l'intérêt et qu'ils soient aussi efficaces que possible.

Comme Serdaigle était particulièrement redoutable en attaque, Gryffondor avait construit une bonne partie de sa stratégie sur la défense. C'était inhabituel, à Poudlard, et les joueurs comptaient bien sur l'effet de surprise. En effet, les équipes de l'école de sorcellerie avaient l'habitude de travailler surtout l'attaque et la cohésion, contrairement aux équipes professionnelles.

Juste avant le coup d'envoi du match, les deux cousines se serrèrent la main vigoureusement, chacune bien campée dans son rôle de capitaine.  
— Pas de cadeau ! s'exclama fermement Rose.  
— Je n'y comptais pas, n'en espère pas non plus de ma part ! rétorqua Lily sur le même ton.  
Elles s'envolèrent au signal de Roger Davies, le professeur de vol sur balai et arbitre, et la partie débuta.

Effectivement, aucune des deux équipes ne fit de cadeau à l'autre. Le match était très animé. Le souaffle ne cessait de passer de poursuiveur en poursuiveuse, parfois bleu, parfois rouge. Serdaigle avait effectivement tout misé sur l'attaque. Du dessus de la mêlée, où elle partageait son attention entre ses joueurs et la recherche du Vif d'Or, Lily observait avec satisfaction son équipe contrer finement l'équipe adverse.

Deux de ses poursuiveuses, Siobhan Vaughn et Moira MacGuire, étaient particulièrement jeunes, puisqu'elles n'étaient qu'en deuxième année. Mais avec Julia Blentwitch, l'une des filles de son année, elles formaient un trio de choc. Elles ne marquaient quasiment aucun but, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas là leur rôle principal : elles devaient avant tout empêcher les poursuiveurs adverses de s'approcher des buts de Gryffondor avec le Souaffle.

Au fil de l'année, Michael Crivey, le gardien, avait vraiment gagné davantage de confiance en lui. Il réussit à bloquer la plupart des rares tirs qui parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Quant à Hugo, frère de Rose et cousin de Lily du même âge qu'elle, et Lucretia MacMillan, une troisième année, ils maniaient leurs battes avec dextérité. Ils parvenaient aussi bien à protéger leurs coéquipiers des cognards qu'à les envoyer aux alentours des buts de Gryffondor dès que les Serdaigle s'en approchaient.

Au fil de la partie, il devint de plus en plus clair que tout allait dépendre des attrapeurs. Et Jake Carmichael était devenu un adversaire particulièrement redoutable. Heureusement, Lily était confiante. Elle s'entraînait dur, avec son équipe comme avec Scorpius. Elle avait même intensifié son entraînement. Elle avait toutes ses chances.

Effectivement, après de nombreuses figures aériennes et une longue course-poursuite, la jeune fille brandit fièrement la petite balle ailée. Gryffondor avait battu Serdaigle ! Scorpius vint la féliciter chaleureusement. Malheureusement pour eux, le décompte des points accorda tout de même la Coupe de Quidditch à l'équipe de Serdaigle. Rose la brandit fièrement et Lily la félicita. Après tout, sa cousine avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là.

La fille des Potter ne fut pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. La capitaine de Serdaigle reçut plusieurs propositions pour entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. Y compris des prestigieuses Harpies de Holyhead, l'équipe où sa tante Ginny avait brillé.

La jeune fille s'accorda le temps de la réflexion, mais finit par refuser ces propositions. Elle aimait le Quidditch, certes, et avait été ravie de son rôle de capitaine, mais ne se voyait pas devenir joueuse professionnelle. Penser Quidditch, vivre Quidditch, les entraînements, les matchs, les journalistes ? Elle préférait nettement devenir herboriste.

  
****************

  
En sortant du cours de Sortilèges, Lily rattrapa Hugo pour discuter du match, analysant la partie et discutant des joueurs qui seraient toujours là l'année suivante. Le jeune homme était absolument ravi que son équipe ait battu celle de sa sœur. Même si cela n'avait pas suffi à l'empêcher de brandir la Coupe de Quidditch. Au moins, elle ne pourrait pas trop le provoquer là-dessus durant l'été ! Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Scorpius, qui se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

— Alors, ce cours, ça s'est passé correctement ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.  
— Mmmmh mmmmh... répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.  
— Mais enfin, Lily ! s'insurgea Hugo. À t'entendre, on croirait que le cours s'est bien passé ! C'est n'importe quoi !  
— Hugo ! s'écria-t-elle.

— J'en ai marre de ce prof, il est vraiment trop nul ! embraya-t-il aussitôt, très énervé, sans prêter attention à l'interruption de sa cousine. Ah ça, pour faire des jolis sortilèges, il est là, mais alors pour les enseigner correctement, c'est autre chose ! En plus, il a de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux, c'est pas possible autrement ! Tu te rends compte, Malefoy, Lily est la meilleure de la classe en Sortilèges, et il n'arrête pas de la casser, comme si elle était totalement nulle ! Il lui a même dit qu'avec son niveau, elle ne devrait même pas tenter de passer sa BUSE de Sortilèges ! Alors que si quelqu'un doit l'avoir, c'est bien elle !

Tout en parlant, le jeune Weasley faisait de larges moulinets des bras, tant il était énervé. Il ne remarqua pas que Scorpius avait blanchi et pinçait les lèvres, tandis que Lily était toute rouge.

— Il en est à ce point, maintenant ? demanda le Serpentard à sa petite amie.  
Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Que dire de plus ?

— J'ai hâte que l'année se termine rien qu'à cause de lui... soupira-t-il. Alors que j'aurais voulu en profiter sereinement avec toi jusqu'au bout... Je crois qu'il va avoir intérêt à ne pas me recroiser de sitôt, remarqua-t-il, sourcils froncés.  
Lily glissa sa main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

  
****************

  
Comme chaque année, le mois de juin était consacré aux examens. Pour les élèves de cinquième année, et ceux de septième année qui n'étaient pas partis à Beauxbâtons, c'était loin d'être une formalité. Les premiers avaient les BUSE, passage obligé avant la spécialisation des deux dernières années d'étude à Poudlard. Les seconds, eux, passaient leurs ASPIC, sésame vers la profession dont ils rêvaient.

Comme c'était la coutume depuis la fin de la guerre, les élèves qui préparaient ces examens-là étaient encouragés à se regrouper pour réviser ensemble. Cela leur permettait de s'entraider, en utilisant les points forts de chacun. Lorsque le temps était clément, ils s'installaient généralement dans le parc de Poudlard. Et comme les élèves de cinquième et ceux de septième année révisaient à proximité, Lily et Scorpius en profitaient pour se mettre non loin l'un de l'autre, et échangeaient régulièrement regards et sourires.

Ils firent tous deux de leur mieux durant les examens, s'encourageant l'un l'autre dès qu'ils pouvaient se croiser. En dehors des rares moments qu'ils avaient pu conserver pour le Quidditch, qui leur permettait de souffler, ils avaient systématiquement un livre ou des notes à la main dès qu'ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Au milieu des examens eut lieu l'anniversaire de Scorpius. Lily lui offrit des disques de musique française moldue. En effet, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait bien aimé plusieurs d'entre eux, lors de leurs vacances chez Teddy et Victoire. Aussi avait-elle usé de sa complicité avec Mathilde Charmetant, la fille aînée de Gabrielle Delacour, pour les commander directement en France et les faire envoyer à Poudlard. Le jeune homme avait été très surpris mais s'était montré ravi. Il lui avait fait remarquer malicieusement qu'il faudrait qu'elle vienne les écouter chez lui, durant les vacances.

Au grand soulagement des élèves de cinquième et septième années, les examens prirent fin et ils purent retrouver un rythme plus calme, pour leurs derniers jours à Poudlard. Et un peu d'insouciance, en attendant leurs résultats...

  
****************

  
Peu de temps après, l'attention des élèves se tourna à nouveau vers Beauxbâtons. En effet, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu. Lors des deux tâches précédentes, Poudlard avait dû attendre le lendemain afin d'en connaître le résultat, par le courrier et via les journaux. Cette fois-ci, cependant, c'était important : il s'agissait de savoir quelle était l'école qui remportait cette édition du Tournoi.

De la même manière que les noms des joueurs avait été annoncés, le soir d'Halloween, une enveloppe se matérialisa devant le directeur-adjoint de Poudlard, lors du dîner. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas blanche mais entièrement dorée. De la même manière que le soir d'Halloween, le silence se fit instantanément et profondément, à travers toute la Grande Salle.

Neville Londubat se leva calmement, attrapa l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Un élève impatient s'exclama : « Et alors ? ». Aussitôt, un brouhaha s'éleva à travers le réfectoire. Le professeur de Botanique posa la lettre sur la table et réclama le silence, qu'il obtint rapidement. Il reprit alors la lettre, l'ouvrit et pût annoncer à ses élèves le résultat du Tournoi.

— Zdravka Kowalska, la championne de Durmstrang, arrive troisième avec 109 points.  
Des applaudissements et des cris de joie retentirent. Leur championne n'était pas troisième !  
— Henri Bachelet, le champion de Beauxbâtons, arrive second avec 124 points, reprit Neville.

Les exclamations et les applaudissements se firent plus forts.  
— Et comme vous l'avez déjà deviné, cette année, c'est Anwenn Kendal, notre championne, qui remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec 138 points !  
Les quatre tables applaudirent à tout rompre, tandis que de nombreux élèves poussaient des cris de joie.

Même les professeurs paraissaient ravis. Du moins, la majorité d'entre eux. En effet, Lily remarqua que, bien loin de partager l'allégresse générale, Marcus Flint, le professeur de Sortilèges, levait les yeux au ciel, comme s'il trouvait tout cela ridicule. Elle en fit la remarque à ses deux meilleures amies, Ailis et Erin, qui s'en désintéressèrent aussitôt, préférant continuer à parler d'Anwenn. Elle essaya alors d'attirer le regard de Scorpius, mais n'y parvint pas.

  
****************

  
La toute nouvelle championne, ainsi que les élèves de Poudlard partis avec elle et la directrice, rentrèrent le surlendemain. Les élèves et les professeurs au grand complet s'étaient réunis devant l'école pour les accueillir. Lorsque les carosses venant de la gare de Pré-au-Lard apparurent, de nombreux vivats et cris de joie accueillirent les voyageurs. Dès qu'ils descendirent des véhicules, une foule joyeuse et bruyante s'empressa de les entourer.

Eileen Brown, la directrice, arborait un large sourire. Elle avait placé à ses côtés Anwenn Kendal, toute auréolée de sa gloire de championne. La jeune fille rayonnait. Avec ses courts cheveux blonds et bouclés, elle avait l'air d'un séraphin. Albus se tenait non loin d'elle et souriait fièrement.

Lily se jeta au cou de son frère qui la fit tournoyer. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps sans se voir, puisque le jeune homme était resté en France lors des vacances de Noël. Hugo les regarda et se retourna aussitôt vers Rose, qu'il attrapa fermement entre ses deux bras.  
— Ma grande sœur chérie, comme je suis content de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique.

Celle-ci le repoussa aussitôt en s'écriant :  
— Lâche-moi, espèce de sale véracrasse puant ! Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas quitté Poudlard, moi !  
— Sale véracrasse puant ? Toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi, au moins, je me lave tous les jours ! lui rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac, provoquant de nombreux rires.

Secouant la tête tout en souriant, Lily se retourna vers Albus et lui fit remarquer que ses yeux verts ressortaient encore plus sur sa peau bronzée, et que cela lui allait très bien. Anwenn indiqua en levant les yeux au ciel que Lily n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

— C'est vrai qu'Al a eu un succès fou auprès des filles, à Beauxbâtons ! précisa Lucy, qui s'était rapprochée dans l'intervalle. Franchement, s'il n'avait pas eu d'yeux que pour Kendal, il aurait séduit à tour de bras !  
— Oh ça va, hein, je ne suis pas une marchandise ! intervint le jeune homme en râlant.

Sa petite amie se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main en lui souriant, avant de se tourner vers Lily.  
— Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui a repris l'équipe de Quidditch à ma place ?  
— Oui ! J'avoue que n'avais vraiment pas prévu ça cette année, entre mon travail de préfète et mes BUSE  
— Mais bien sûr, elle a géré tout ça à merveille, notre Lily, précisa Hugo en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa cousine préférée. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

— Ce n'était pas si facile que ça, temporisa-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec Scorpius.  
— N'empêche que c'est grâce à toi que nous avons gagné le match contre Serdaigle ! insista-t-il.  
— C'est un travail d'équipe, temporisa-t-elle.  
— Justement, Maman dit toujours qu'un bon capitaine fait une bonne équipe, mais que l'inverse n'est pas vrai, remarqua Albus avec un clin d'œil à sa sœur.  
— N'empêche que c'est quand même nous qui avons gagné la Coupe de Quidditch ! les nargua Rose. Même si j'ai dû me passer du talent de Lucy, cette année.

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire désolé.  
— J'aurais vraiment aimé être avec vous pour gagner cette Coupe... mais c'était tellement génial, Beauxbâtons !

Interrogés par les élèves restés à Poudlard, ceux qui revenaient de l'académie de magie française se firent un plaisir de leur raconter de nombreux détails sur leur séjour. Ils leur racontèrent aussi la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions avaient dû traverser une forêt remplie de créatures et d'épreuves magiques diverses, et Anwenn s'était brillamment illustrée, méritant largement le titre de championne qu'elle avait remporté.

Au bout d'un moment à les observer discuter joyeusement, Scorpius s'exclama :  
— Oh la la, ça part dans tous les sens, c'est toujours comme ça dans votre famille ?  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.

— Non mais ce n'est rien, là, on n'est que cinq ! lui rétorqua Lucy, amusée.  
— C'est clair, c'est autre chose lorsqu'il y a les douze cousins et Teddy ! surenchérit Hugo. Sans oublier les enfants de Victoire et Teddy.  
Anwenn confirma avec un sourire malicieux.

  
****************

  
La fin de l'année vit un moment stressant pour les élèves de septième année : les résultats de leurs ASPIC. Bien évidemment, Anwenn Kendal, en tant que championne de son école au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avait automatiquement validé ses ASPIC, recevant un Optimal dans chacune des matières qu'elle avait conservées. Pour les élèves de cinquième année, en revanche, il faudrait encore attendre un peu, puisqu'ils devaient arriver chez eux durant l'été.

Albus, qui avait passé ses ASPIC à Beauxbâtons, avec le reste de la délégation anglaise (moins ceux qui, comme sa cousine Lucy, étaient en sixième année), les avait réussis honorablement. Il allait pouvoir postuler pour la formation d'Oubliator, au Ministère de la Magie.

Rose était très satisfaite de ses résultats, qui lui permettraient de chercher un apprentissage dans une herboristerie. Néanmoins, Hugo se moqua d'elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu des Optimal partout, contrairement à leur mère en son temps.

Quant à Scorpius, il avait obtenu un Optimal en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ainsi qu'en Potions, et des Efforts Exceptionnels dans les autres matières qu'il avait conservées. Il pourrait donc entrer à l'École de Magizoologie d'Angleterre.

L'année se termina sur un grand banquet donné en l'honneur de la championne et de la délégation qui l'avait accompagnée. Exceptionnellement, la Grande Salle n'était pas décorée aux couleurs d'une Maison, mais des quatre Maisons, pour bien montrer que, à travers Anwenn, c'était toute l'école qui avait gagné. En plus des plats traditionnellement servis lors des banquets, il y avait ce soir-là plusieurs plats français ainsi que des pays de l'Est, en hommage aux écoles de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

L'ambiance fut très joyeuse. La directrice de Poudlard invita exceptionnellement les élèves des différentes Maisons à se mélanger, et ceux qui étaient partis à aller de table en table pour partager leur expérience. Lily et Scorpius en profitèrent pour manger avec Lucy à la table de Serdaigle.

À la fin du dîner, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa petite amie et lui demanda discrètement :  
— Finalement, tu as décidé quoi : tu viens avec moi ou pas ?  
La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.  
— Tu sais bien que je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, Lily, reprit-il sur un ton sérieux.  
— Non, je viens. C'est juste que... je ne te promets pas de rester, expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux te raccompagner, répondit-il sur le même ton. Viens, mon oncle est encore à la table des profs, on devrait en profiter...  
— OK, pars devant, comment ça il ne nous verra pas partir ensemble. Je te rejoins très vite et j'enfile ma cape dès que possible.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui était devenu leur pièce. La salle de cours désaffectée où ils avaient l'habitude de passer leurs dimanches et leur rare temps libre en semaine. C'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'ils y allaient le soir après le dîner, la précédente ayant eu lieu un an auparavant, à la fin de l'année scolaire. Lily craignait qu'on les surprenne et que cela ait des conséquences.

Scorpius lui rappela, une fois de plus, que c'était la dernière nuit de l'année scolaire, et que les professeurs étaient plus indulgents, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas rare que les élèves de septième année en profitent pour dire adieu au château de leurs études en s'y baladant. Songeant au trajet pour rentrer jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, et aux potentielles questions à son arrivée, la jeune fille décida finalement de rester, à condition qu'ils sécurisent soigneusement la porte.

Après avoir discuté durant une partie de la nuit, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le large lit qu'ils avaient métamorphosé. Cette fois-ci, Scorpius avait été davantage prévoyant, et avait réglé sa montre afin qu'elle sonne suffisamment tôt. Ils eurent ainsi le temps de se dire bonjour tranquillement, puis de défroisser leurs uniformes et de remettre la pièce en ordre, avant d'aller rejoindre leurs camarades.

Ils passèrent leur dernier trajet commun dans le Poudlard Express ensemble, discutant de l'été à venir. Lily espérait pouvoir inviter Scorpius au mariage de sa cousine Molly avec Jack Crivey, mais leurs parents seraient-ils d'accord ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cinquième année de Lily est enfin terminée... mais la septième et dernière année de Scorpius aussi. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour les grandes vacances. Lily et Scorpius pourront-ils se voir ? Leur relation survivra-t-elle aux deux années où Lily sera à Poudlard sans Scorpius ?


	36. 2024/2025 Un été riche en émotions

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Lily et Scorpius, leurs pères n'avaient pas cherché à les séparer à nouveau, cet été-là. Du moins... pas en les emmenant dans deux pays très éloignés géographiquement, comme l'année précédente. Néanmoins, les deux jeunes gens allaient être passablement occupés, tous les deux. Heureusement pour eux, une fois de plus, leurs mères s'étaient arrangées pour leur permettre de se voir de temps à autre.

Du côté de Lily, le mois de juillet allait être bien occupé par la fin des préparatifs du mariage de sa cousine Molly Weasley avec Jack Crivey. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille aurait bien voulu y aller avec son petit ami. Aussi, elle profita d'un moment où elles étaient seules pour demander à sa mère si elle pouvait y inviter Scorpius. Ginny prit le temps de la réflexion, avant de répondre à sa fille.

— Tu y as réfléchi, ma puce ? Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.  
— Ben... Ce serait sympa, non ? On pourrait discuter ensemble, danser ensemble, tout ça...  
— C'est vrai. Mais... ce n'est pas juste l'inviter à la maison. Il n'y aura pas que la famille, il y aura aussi de nombreux autres sorciers.  
— Justement, un de plus, un de moins, ça change quoi ?  
— Tu crois vraiment que, pour ton père, ce sera juste un de plus ?  
— Oh il m'énerve, aussi, Papa ! Il ne peut pas grandir un peu ?  
— J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple, ma chérie, soupira sa mère. Mais il n'y a pas que lui, tu sais.

La jeune fille grogna en faisant la moue.  
— Alors il n'y a que mes cousins et peut-être mes frères pour me soutenir ?  
— Lily, Lily... Je sais, c'est pénible que le passé interfère avec votre relation, alors que vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien.   
— C'est exactement ça. C'est injuste, Maman, tu entends, injuste !  
— Je sais, c'est injuste. Mais tu vois, dans la vie, on est obligé de tenir compte des autres. À trop vouloir les brusquer, ils risquent d'être encore plus opposés à votre relation. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veuilles.  
— Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais alors que faire ? demanda la jeune fille avec amertume.

Mrs Potter tapota son menton avec ses doigts durant quelques instants.  
— Mmmh... Si votre relation doit durer, je crois que le temps sera votre allié.  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre, tu sais, que...  
— Je sais, je sais. Mais je veux dire qu'il vaut mieux ne rien précipiter et prendre votre temps. Et déjà commencer par ton père seul, peut-être.  
Lily soupira mais n'insista pas.

Scorpius, quant à lui, aurait du temps de libre durant les vacances... mais son père lui avait très opportunément trouvé une occupation pour une bonne partie de l'été. Et du genre qui ne se refusait pas. Un stage chez un vétérimage. Non que ce soit indispensable, juste avant de commencer ses études de Magizoologie à la rentrée suivante, mais ça allait certainement être passionnant, et il espérait bien que cela le conforterait dans son choix de carrière.

Restait à caser, au milieu, du temps pour se voir...

  
****************

  
— Mon petit Papa chéri ! roucoula Lily en passant ses bras autour du cou de son père, par dessus le dossier de sa chaise.  
— Ça va, ma petite puce ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur l'un des bras de sa fille.  
— Tu sais que je t'aime très, très fort, Papa chéri ?  
— Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma grande, répondit Harry tendrement. Tu as quelque chose à me demander, Lily ? reprit-il très vite d'un ton soupçonneux.  
— Oh mais Papa, tu sais, je peux aussi te faire des câlins désintéressés.

Il fit un sourire en coin.  
— Ma petite Lily chérie, je te connais depuis le jour de ta naissance. De plus, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je pratique un métier qui m'entraîne à deviner ce que les autres cachent. Tu en as déjà entendu parler, non ?  
— Oui, bon, ça va, je sais que tu es Auror, quand même, et même que tu es leur Chef depuis très longtemps, bougonna-t-elle. Mais moi je suis ta fille !  
— Et ma fille a envie de demander quelque chose à son père.

Elle soupira.  
— Ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime vraiment, Papa, tu sais...  
— Allez, dis-moi. Ce n'est quand même pas si terrible, quand même ?  
— Oh eh bien... euh... J'aimerais bien...  
— Oui ?  
— Je voudrais bien inviter quelqu'un à passer quelques jours ici...

— Ailis et Erin ? Tu sais bien que ça ne pose pas de problème.  
— Euh... Oui mais non... En fait...  
— Oui ?  
— Ben... ce n'est pas tout à fait à elles que je pensais, là...  
— Ah ?  
— Oui... euh... tu sais... enfin...  
— Dis-moi, ma puce, je t'écoute.  
— Ben euh... J'aimerais bien inviter... Scorpius.

Elle avait dit le prénom du jeune homme quasiment dans un souffle, et son père n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.  
— Qui ça ? demanda-t-il en espérant s'être trompé.  
— Mon petit ami, tu sais... souffla-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Harry avait bien entendu. Et c'était loin de l'enchanter. Un Malefoy à Godric's Hollow ?  
— Pour quoi faire ?  
— Ben... discuter, jouer au Quidditch, se promener, tout ça, quoi...

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant comment formuler ses objections sans trop froisser sa fille. Sentant l'hésitation de son père, Lily reprit la parole.

— Tu dis oui à chaque fois qu'Albus veut inviter sa petite amie Anwenn, rappella-t-elle.  
— C'est une fille. Je dis oui aussi lorsque tu veux inviter Ailis et Erin.  
— Les parents d'Anwenn invitent Albus chaque été et c'est un garçon.

Harry soupira. Comment pourrait-il se sortir de ce guêpier ? Pour être honnête... il savait très bien ce que dirait Ginny. Elle lui assurerait sans détour que ce n'était qu'une fausse excuse. Bien sûr, sa femme aurait tout à fait raison de lui dire cela. Et sa fille n'était pas bête. Non, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

— Et si tu invitais Ailis et Erin en même temps ? Tiens, tu pourrais aussi inviter des cousins, du moins ceux qui ne travaillent pas.  
— Ben...  
— Je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver de nombreuses activités intéressantes à faire. Surtout si chacun pense à prendre son balai.

Lily se mordit les lèvres pour cacher un sourire. Son père la connaissait décidément trop bien. Mais malgré tout, cela ne s'était pas si mal passé que cela.

C'est donc ainsi que, en rentrant du bureau des Aurors un soir, Harry retrouva son domicile d'été passablement changé. En effet, la maison de Godric's Hollow était bruyante et animée. Encore plus qu'à l'époque où James, Albus et Lily étaient petits ! Il avisa sa femme qui jardinait et se dirigea vers elle pour l'embrasser, avant de s'exclamer :  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On se croirait au Terrier !  
— Mmmm, oui, un peu, peut-être... répondit Ginny en grimaçant.  
— Mais... Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Oh ça... C'est grâce à une idée géniale de mon cher mari...

— C'est à dire ? demanda Harry prudemment.  
— Eh bien... Mais proposer à notre fille, qui demandait simplement à inviter son petit ami, d'inviter plein d'autres personnes en même temps, expliqua Ginny acidement.  
— Quoi !? Je lui ai seulement suggéré d'inviter ses deux meilleures amies et ses cousins disponibles ! rétorqua-t-il.  
— Mouais... En tout cas, si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule avec lui, c'est réussi, et au-delà de tes espérances. Enfin remarque, avec le monde qu'il y a, elle peut disparaître des heures avec lui, personne ne s'en apercevra. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, hein...

Face à la grimace de son mari, Ginny ajouta :  
— Cesse de faire l'enfant, Harry. Scorpius est un jeune homme charmant et très bien élevé. Franchement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre tes réticences.

Il soupira.  
— Je sais, je sais, je ne devrais pas, tu me l'as déjà répété, Ginny. Mais... je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas. Bon, vu le bruit ambiant, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à travailler correctement après le dîner. Je ferai mieux de me réinstaller au square Grimmaurd durant le séjour des jeunes ici.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, l'air choquée, avant finalement d'éclater de rire.  
— Mon petit chéri, tu ne vas nulle part ! C'est grâce à toi qu'ils sont tous ici, tu ne comptes quand même pas me laisser assumer toute seule ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton légèrement menaçant.  
— Euh mais... mais... Tu as Dwylie pour t'aider ! assura-t-il, comme mu par une subite inspiration.  
— C'est ça. Hermione va beaucoup aimer ta manière de me présenter les choses. Les elfes ne sont pas corvéables à merci, et Dwylie est notre employée !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de faire montre de davantage de mauvaise foi.  
— Tu es majeur, tu as le droit d'utiliser ta baguette ici, lui rappela sa femme sarcastiquement. Tu peux donc tout à fait insonoriser ton bureau pendant que tu travailles. Et tu le sais très bien, tu le faisais quand les enfants étaient petits. Donc là, tu vas aller subir la foule des adolescents, ça va te changer. Tu vas aussi en profiter pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec Scorpius. Ça ne te fera pas de mal, tu verras.

  
****************

  
Lily, quant à elle, était ravie du séjour de son petit ami. Certes, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en amoureux. Mais l'ambiance était excellente et, de toute façon, des petits groupes se formaient régulièrement. Ils pouvaient donc avoir régulièrement des moments de tranquillité.

Bien sûr, les jeunes passaient beaucoup de temps sur leurs balais. Tous ne jouaient pas au Quidditch, mais les abords du terrain des Potter servaient de tribune improvisée et étaient propices à des discussions animées. Avant de tous se retrouver autour d'un plantureux goûter, qui ne les empêchait pas de faire honneur au dîner, sous l'œil complice de Ginny et généralement résigné de Harry.

Scorpius n'était pas très à l'aise au départ. Il ne le montra pas et s'adapta finalement très bien. Aidé en cela notamment par James et Albus, eux aussi présents durant ces quelques jours. Et qui n'avaient pas du tout les réticences de leur père, eux.

Lily profita de son séjour pour l'emmener visiter Godric's Hollow. C'est que cela faisait un moment qu'elle désirait partager sur le sujet avec lui ! La jeune fille l'emmena d'abord sur la place du village. Elle voulait commencer par lui montrer le monument aux morts moldu. Celui-là même qui devenait, aux yeux des sorciers, une statue de Lily, James et Harry Potter. Ses grands-parents et son père...

Elle l'emmena ensuite au cimetière, où les deux jeunes gens se recueillirent un moment sur la tombe des deux sorciers qui avaient perdu la vie si jeunes. Lily montra aussi à Scorpius la tombe de son ancêtre Ignotus Peverell, ainsi que celle des Dumbledore. Ils ressortirent de là main dans la main, silencieux et émus, et retournèrent vers la maison des Potter.

La jeune fille lui montra alors l'ancienne entrée du jardin, avec le mémorial qui apparaissait uniquement pour les sorciers. Ainsi que les nombreux mots de soutien écrits à destination de Harry durant des années, mêlés aux mots de remerciement écrits après sa victoire sur Voldemort. De ce côté-là, d'ailleurs, la maison paraissait toujours partiellement détruite et à l'abandon, comme elle l'avait été pendant des années.

C'était une décision prise par Harry et Ginny d'une part pour le côté symbolique de ce mémorial, d'autre part pour éviter d'être dérangés lorsqu'ils séjournaient à Godric's Hollow.

  
****************

  
Le dernier jour du séjour de Scorpius et des autres jeunes à Godric's Hollow, il se déroula un événement inattendu, mais qui enchanta Lily. En effet, Andromeda Tonks, la grand-mère de Teddy Lupin, passa à l'improviste pour discuter avec Ginny des tenues pour le mariage de Molly et Jack. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Lily vint l'embrasser affectueusement... avant de se mettre à faire un large sourire malicieux.

— Granny, tu tombes bien, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Et sans attendre la réponse de la vieille femme, elle prit la main de Scorpius pour l'amener face à elle, déterminée.

— Voici mon petit ami, Granny. Scorpius Malefoy. Teddy nous a dit qu'il t'avait parlé de lui. Je voudrais... je voudrais que vous fassiez connaissance.  
Andromeda et Scorpius se figèrent, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Le jeune homme, néanmoins, se reprit rapidement. Il s'inclina légèrement et fit un élégant baise-main à Mrs Tonks, avant de lui dire avec sincérité :  
— Ma tante, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Elle hésita quelque peu avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et de lui répondre poliment :  
— Je suis enchantée, mon garçon. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.  
— Papa m'a permis d'inviter Scorpius à passer quelques jours à la maison, intervint alors Lily.  
— Tu l'as déjà emmené au 12, square Grimmaurd ? interrogea Andromeda avec curiosité.  
— Non, pas encore.

— J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps avec... avec Narcissa, remarqua-t-elle songeusement. Sais-tu pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle le jeune homme.  
— Oui, Lily m'a dit que c'était l'ancienne demeure des Black, et que son père l'avait héritée de votre cousin Sirius.  
— En effet. Sirius, l'un des Black les plus sensés qui soient. Dommage que... enfin bon. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta grand-mère, mon garçon, je n'imaginais pas que ce serait à ce point...  
— Ah bon ? On m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais à mon père, vous savez...  
— Je n'ai pas tellement eu le loisir de cotoyer Drago, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'il lui ressemblait aussi.

Lily attrapa spontanément la main d'Andromeda et celle de Scorpius au même moment. Elle était émue de les voir ainsi. Elle désirait tellement qu'ils apprennent à se connaître !

— Je suis sincèrement désolé que ma grand-mère ne se soit pas rapprochée de vous. Je ne comprends pas, je sais pourtant qu'elle vous aime beaucoup, et qu'elle regrette de vous avoir perdue...

Andromeda les regarda tous les deux, avant de soupirer.  
— Narcissa m'a écrit, il y a bien longtemps... C'était peu après la Bataille de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle a appris la mort de ma fille, et qu'elle a appris que c'était... que c'était... que c'était Bellatrix... qui l'avait tuée...  
La vieille dame retenait difficilement son émotion, mais finit par se ressaisir.

— Elle m'adressait ses condoléances pour le décès de ma Nymphadora et de son mari... Elle me disait aussi combien elle était horrifiée d'apprendre qui l'avait assassinée, et qu'elle refusait désormais de la considérer comme sa sœur. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui répondre, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Je crois... je crois qu'il est temps que je lui réponde. Du moins... si cela ne la dérange pas qu'il m'ait fallu si longtemps pour le faire...  
— Je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, et sera ravie de recevoir votre lettre ! Ainsi que de vous revoir, si vous le désirez, assura Scorpius sans hésitation.

Andromeda lui sourit avec douceur, avant de commencer à l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait fait à Poudlard et ce qu'il comptait faire par la suite.

  
****************

  
Quelques jours plus tard, Harry vint retrouver Lily avec une lettre à la main.  
— François Bachelet m'a écrit. Notamment pour me parler de son fils Gabriel.  
À la mention du garçon qui lui avait lancé un Imperium, l'été précédent, la jeune fille se tendit de manière perceptible et grimaça.  
— Ses débuts à l'Institut Berquin n'ont pas été faciles même si, maintenant, ça semble aller mieux. François n'arrive toujours pas à lui faire confiance, ce que je peux comprendre. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Gabriel semble se détourner de ses ambitions initiales. Il a même aidé à boucler une affaire sensible côté français en dénonçant celui qui l'avait initié à la magie noire.  
— Mmmh, mmmh... Bon OK, c'est bien, enfin j'imagine, mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?  
— Eh bien... j'ai pensé que tu avais le droit d'être au courant. Même si nous continuerons à faire attention à ce qu'il n'ait plus jamais aucun contact avec toi.  
Lily opina gravement.

  
****************

  
Le mariage de Molly et Jack fut joyeux et animé. À vrai dire, il eut lieu en deux parties. Un mariage moldu traditionnel le premier jour, suivi d'une réception dans une ancienne abbaye, pour la famille moldue des deux mariés et leurs proches sorciers. Suivi d'un mariage sorcier tout aussi traditionnel mais fort différent, le lendemain, pour leurs nombreuses connaissances sorcières et leur rare famille moldue au courant du secret magique. La réception se tenait, ce jour-là, chez Audrey et Percy Weasley, les parents de la mariée.

Bien sûr, les nombreux cousins de la mariée étaient de la fête les deux jours, et participèrent largement à l'animation globale. Bien que tous adultes ou presques, bien que connaissant tous plus ou moins le monde moldu, plusieurs d'entre eux donnèrent des sueurs froides à leur famille le premier jour en flirtant volontairement avec les limites, en évoquant des éléments typiquement sorciers. Mais heureusement, le secret magique resta préservé et la fête ne fut gâchée à aucun moment.

De toutes les petites-filles d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, Molly n'était pas celle qui avait le plus confiance en elle cependant, ces deux jours-là, elle resplendissait réellement. Le choix de ses robes avait été sujet à d'âpres discussions, tout le clan ayant jugé bon de donner son avis, à un moment ou à un autre. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait un solide bon sens... et comprit qui, dans le lot, avait ou non des conseils avisés.

Elle avait fait réaliser chacune de ses robes du côté où elle était destiné, par des couturières en qui elle avait confiance, et qui ne l'avaient pas déçue. Maud Lupin et une petite cousine de Jack Crivey firent de charmantes bouquetières, tandis qu'un jeune cousin du marié portait les alliances. Lucy, la sœur de la mariée, ses cousines et ses amies firent de ravissantes demoiselles d'honneur.

Durant la réception chez les Weasley, Lily présenta Anwenn Kendal, la petite amie de son frère Albus, à sa tante Fleur. Elle lança rapidement la discussion sur le sujet du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sachant que sa tante serait ravie d'échanger sur le sujet avec la championne de Poudlard. D'autant que celle-ci avait passé l'année à Beauxbâtons, son école !

Juste après les avoir quittées, Lily envoya son père les rejoindre. Elle savait que la discussion serait loin de le ravir. Mais, après tout, s'il n'était pas aussi obtus, elle ne serait pas venue seule au mariage de sa cousine.

Un peu plus loin, la jeune fille croisa Hannah et Neville Londubat, son parrain. Celui-ci se déclara ravi de la voir, parce qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle. La jeune fille s'étonna, mais ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'il déposa un petit insigne rouge dans sa main. Le badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

Impulsivement, elle lui sauta au cou pour le remercier. Certes, elle avait rempli ce rôle par intérim, l'année précédente, mais elle n'était pas certaine pour autant d'avoir le poste. Neville lui assura alors que c'était amplement mérité, vu la manière dont elle avait géré l'équipe jusque-là. Qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

La jeune fille avait hâte d'en parler à Scorpius par l'intermédiaire de leurs miroirs. Mais qui allaient être les capitaines des autres équipes ?


	37. 2024/2025 Poudlard sans Scorpius

En arrivant sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, Harry Potter eut une surprise désagréable. Il aurait pourtant pu s'y attendre. Néanmoins, il avait espéré que, ayant terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard, Scorpius Malefoy ne serait pas présent, ce matin-là, pour le départ du Poudlard Express. Il s'était donc trompé, et eut le déplaisir de voir, une fois de plus, sa petite Lily sauter dans les bras du fils de Drago.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent main dans la main jusqu'au départ du train. Et c'est Scorpius qui, galamment, monta la malle de Lily et la cage de son chat Sphinx. Harry s'étonna d'ailleurs en remarquant que celui-ci ne feulait pas à proximité du jeune homme.

Lily et Scorpius se promirent de s'écrire fréquemment pour se raconter les divers événements de leur vie quotidienne. En plus, bien sûr, des discussions qu'ils comptaient bien continuer à avoir par l'intermédiaire de leurs miroirs à double sens. Le jeune homme promit aussi de tout faire pour se libérer lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard de sa petite amie. Mais pouvoir se voir une seule fois par mois, cela leur semblait si peu !

La jeune fille embrassa sa famille avant de monter dans le train et de rejoindre ses deux meilleures amies, Ailis McGuire et Erin Finnigan, ainsi que d'autres élèves qui, comme elle, allaient rentrer en sixième année. Bien sûr, elle était préfète, elle ne passerait donc pas tout le trajet avec eux. Ce qui était une bonne chose, cette fois-là : cela l'aiderait à penser à autre chose qu'à cette nouvelle année qui commençait sans lui...

Lily regretta d'autant plus l'absence de son petit ami lors du banquet de rentrée. En effet, comme son parrain, Neville Londubat, le lui avait annoncé, le professeur de Sortilèges de l'année précédente avait été remercié. Marcus Flint, qui était aussi l'oncle de Scorpius, s'était montré particulièrement dur avec les élèves, particulièrement ceux de Gryffondor, et bien peu pédagogue.

Il était remplacé par quelqu'un qui semblait très différent de lui. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, Anna Robinson. La directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Brown, précisa que le professeur Robinson venait de la Maison Poufsouffle. Elle fut applaudie chaleureusement, non seulement par les membres de cette Maison, mais aussi par ceux des autres Maisons, qui espéraient qu'elle se montre plus impartiale que son précédesseur.

Anna Robinson était de taille moyenne et un peu ronde. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et raides qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, ainsi qu'un air doux et calme. Il sembla à Lily qu'elle avait à peu près l'âge de Teddy et Victoire, aussi se promit-elle de leur demander s'ils la connaissaient. La jeune fille avait hâte d'avoir cours avec elle, afin de pouvoir en décrire le déroulement à Scorpius. Neville avait raison, elle avait bien fait de continuer les Sortilèges !

La jeune fille avait conservé aussi l'Arithmancie, les Runes, l'Astronomie, ainsi que la Métamorphose et la Défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi les Soins aux créatures magiques. Cela risquait de faire beaucoup de travail, néanmoins sept matières, pour les ASPIC, c'était jouable.

Lily avait bien compris qu'elle ne devait pas surcharger son emploi du temps, si elle voulait tenir le coup. Certes, il n'y avait pas d'examen important à la fin de la sixième année mais, en réalité, les ASPIC se préparaient sur deux ans, et elle savait que les professeurs ne seraient pas indulgents. Elle allait donc devoir caser ses devoirs de capitaine de Quidditch et ses tâches de préfète sur son temps libre, sans négliger son travail scolaire pour autant.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu à faire face à un challenge du même genre, l'année précédente, et s'en était bien sortie. Grâce à Scorpius, d'ailleurs. Et là, ne plus le voir à Poudlard... il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était dur. Heureusement qu'ils avaient leurs miroirs, pour se parler chaque jour ! Elle commença à écrire à son petit ami dès le premier soir, mais ne lui envoya pas sa lettre immédiatement.

En effet, avec tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit en direct en s'appelant par leurs miroirs, elle trouvait ce premier message un peu maigre. Finalement, écrire un peu chaque jour et lui envoyer une lettre environ une fois par semaine était un rythme qui lui convenait bien. D'ailleurs, c'était parfait pour Scorpius aussi, puisqu'il avait naturellement adopté un rythme similaire.

Teddy et Victoire lui répondirent, aussi, concernant le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges. Effectivement, Anna Robinson faisait partie de leurs connaissances... et d'autant plus que c'était Teddy qui l'avait recommandée à Neville pour ce poste ! Lily comprit brusquement pourquoi le filleul de son père lui avait fait une remarque mystérieuse peu avant la rentrée sur ses futurs cours.

  
****************

  
Il faut bien reconnaître que Lily appréhendait les cours de Sortilèges. Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. C'était le cas d'une bonne partie des élèves de l'école, particulièrement les Gryffondor. Mais évidemment, leurs craintes étaient sans fondement. Anna Robinson n'était pas seulement douée dans sa matière, elle était aussi très pédagogue. Encore plus que le professeur Flitwick, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

La jeune fille se retrouva donc très vite à nouveau à l'aise dans cette matière, qu'elle avait toujours aimée. Et ses résultats s'en ressentirent : elle gagna facilement des points en classe pour Gryffondor et ses premiers devoirs revinrent avec de bonnes notes et d'excellentes appréciations du professeur Robinson. Bien sûr, elle en parla à Scorpius en long, en large et en travers. Il s'en montra ravi. Surtout que cette matière était importante pour le projet professionnel de sa petite amie.

  
****************

  
Au final, la sixième année de Lily à Poudlard démarra comme sur un balai. D'ailleurs, à propos de balai, elle réserva rapidement le stade de Quidditch pour les essais de son équipe. Elle comptait bien faire remporter la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor, cette année-là ! Tous les joueurs de l'année précédente étaient encore à Poudlard. Mais Julia Blentwitch, qui était de la même année que Lily, annonça qu'elle préférait laisser son poste de poursuiveuse, afin de se concentrer sur ses ASPIC.

Lily était très satisfaite des autres joueurs, aussi ne chercha-t-elle pas à les remplacer. Ils l'aidèrent à faire passer les sélections aux volontaires, et elle leur demanda leur avis sur les différents candidats. Au final, c'est Gopal Lonkar, un élève de quatrième année, qui obtint le poste. Non seulement il était très à l'aise sur son balai mais, surtout, il avait su se montrer le plus efficace lorsqu'il s'était agi de jouer en trinôme avec Siobhan Vaughn et Moira MacGuire, les deux poursuiveuses de l'équipe, d'un an plus jeunes que lui.

C'est avec joie que Lily et Scorpius se retrouvaient à Pré-au-Lard, une fois par mois. Le fait de se voir et de passer du temps ensemble leur faisait le plus grand bien. Ils parlaient de leurs cours, de Quidditch, de toutes les petite choses de la vie quotidienne... comme s'ils n'évoquaient pas déjà tout cela au fil de leurs lettres et dans leurs miroirs. Mais discuter en se promenant main dans la main avait une saveur toute particulière, et leur redonnait courage pour le mois à venir.

  
****************

  
Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année eut lieu, comme d'habitude, début novembre. Lily avait soigneusement préparé son équipe, tout en cachant le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que Scorpius ne serait plus dans l'équipe adverse. Affronter Serpentard sans lui ? Non, décidément, cette nouvelle année allait être profondément différente des précédentes.

D'ailleurs, peu de temps avant la confrontation, en sortant d'un cours de Métamorphose, Drenka O'Reilly aborda Lily.   
— Alors, Potter, prête pour le match ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.  
— Oui, bien sûr, rétorqua la Gryffondor aussi sec. Oh mais... c'est toi qui a repris le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ?  
— Bien supposé ! Mais attention, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on se bécote à la fin du match, toi et moi, hein ! rajouta sa camarade avec un sourire en coin.

Lily éclata de rire.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, O'Reilly ! Tu sais très bien ce n'est pas en tant que capitaine que j'embrassais Scorpius. Et de toute façon, je ne bécote, comme tu dis, que lui !

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent face à face, sur le terrain, juste avant le coup d'envoi, elles se sourirent avec défi avant de se serrer la main vigoureusement. Bien que n'étant pas de la même Maison, elles se cotoyaient en diverses occasions depuis la première année et avaient appris à s'estimer. Elles ne se feraient évidemment pas de cadeau sur le terrain !

Juste après la victoire de Gryffondor, lorsque les deux équipes se posèrent, Lily tenant toujours en main le Vif d'Or, elles se serrèrent la main cordialement.

— À charge de revanche, Potter ! s'exclama Drenka vivement.  
— J'y compte bien, O'Reilly, j'y compte bien ! répondit son adversaire malicieusement.

  
****************

  
Comme Scorpius l'avait craint, de nombreux garçons s'intéressaient à Lily. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans les parages, elle leur semblait disponible. Au début, elle ne remarqua rien. Certes, il y en avait qui venaient lui parler, entre deux cours ou à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Mais elle était préfète ! La jeune fille réalisa, cependant, la différence lorsque son amie Erin se mit à râler sur le sujet des garçons qui draguaient la jeune Potter.

Évidemment, cela ne plut pas à Lily. Ne pouvaient-ils donc la laisser tranquille ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait un petit ami ! Ce qui lui déplaisait, aussi, était le fait qu'elle ne savait jamais vraiment s'ils s'intéressaient à elle parce qu'elle était la fille de Harry Potter ou bien pour elle-même. C'était si simple, avec son cher Scorpius !

  
****************

  
C'est à la fin du mois de novembre que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle s'affrontèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école de sorcellerie. Lily suivit avec grand intérêt le match. Abby Cauldwell était toujours la capitaine de l'équipe jaune et noir. C'était une adversaire loyale mais redoutable, qui jouait au poste de gardien. Ann Whitby, l'attrapeuse, était douée. La battre allait encore être un challenge intéressant.

Rose Weasley avait permis à l'équipe bleu et bronze de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch, l'année précédente. Mais elle avait désormais quitté Poudlard et suivait maintenant une formation d'herboriste. Leur cousine Lucy, qui avait passé l'année précédente à Beauxbâtons, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, réintégra avec plaisir l'équipe pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. C'est Bruce Ackerley, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe, en septième année comme elle, qui avait hérité du titre de capitaine.

Le match fut intéressant et très disputé. Lily le passa aux côté de son cousin Hugo, qui était aussi l'un des batteurs de son équipe. Elle aimait analyser avec lui la partie. D'autant plus qu'il était très doué en stratégie, grâce à ses talents au jeu d'échec sorcier, que son père lui avait enseigné très tôt.

Les deux jeunes gens estimèrent que la Coupe de Quidditch pouvait potentiellement être gagnée par Gryffondor, cette année-là. Si tant est que leur équipe travaille de son mieux et s'entraîne aussi bien que l'année précédente...

  
****************

  
Peu de temps avant Noël, c'est au milieu d'un ciel sans nuage qu'un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit brusquement... Et pour une fois, c'est par l'intermédiaire de son miroir à double sens que Ginny contacta sa fille pour la prévenir.

— Maman ? Il y a un problème ? s'étonna celle-ci en ouvrant l'artefact magique.  
— Oui, répondit sa mère franchement. Je doute que tu aies des infos de ton côté, Lily, mais il est important que tu sois au courant. Je viens de prévenir Hugo et Lucy a dû recevoir un appel de ses parents.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Lily. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Tante Hermione ou Oncle Ron qui a prévenu Hugo ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?  
— Non, pas à eux, rassure-toi ! Ils sont avec Rose, parce que celle-ci a besoin de soutien. Alec McKinnon a disparu.

— Son petit ami ? Disparu ? Comment ça ?  
— Comment, on n'en a aucune idée, malheureusement... C'est du ressort de la police magique, normalement, mais ton père a promis à ton oncle et ta tante de mettre une équipe sur le coup s'il n'était pas rapidement retrouvé. Surtout que... rajouta Ginny avec hésitation.  
— Oui ? s'impatienta Lily.  
— Il venait juste de demander Rose en mariage.

— Non !? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle pour Rose ! s'exclama sa cousine. Enfin... enfin ça le serait si... s'il n'avait pas disparu. Zut ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ? Franchement, je ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas le genre de McKinnon !  
— C'est aussi ce que dit Rose. Elle est effondrée, et persuadée qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave... Je t'avouerais que ton oncle Ron, lui, est persuadé que c'est un lâche et qu'il a fui.  
— Et Tante Hermione essaye de soutenir et de rassurer les deux, mais aussi de faire entendre raison à Oncle Ron, c'est ça ? présuma Lily.  
— Exactement ! reconnut Ginny.  
— Bon... ben j'espère qu'il sera vite retrouvé, hein... Tiens-moi au courant, s'il te plaît Maman !  
— Bien sûr, ma puce !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Alec McKinnon, le fiancé de Rose ?
> 
> Quant à Lily et Scorpius, vont-ils se revoir ? Comment cela va-t-il se passer ?
> 
> Il va se passer quelque chose de très spécial, au prochain chapitre...


	38. 2024/2025 Un Noël inhabituel

Harry Potter avait pris en charge l'enquête sur la disparition du fiancé de sa nièce. Bon, pas lui directement, évidemment. Il avait mis un binôme d'aurors sur le coup. En effet, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Alec McKinnon avait disparu. Or rien ne semblait prédisposer celui-ci à disparaître. C'était un garçon sans histoire, même lorsque l'on creusait bien. Il aimait sincèrement Rose, qu'il venait de demander en mariage.

Ron, le père de celle-ci, ne décolérait pas, en revanche. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme s'était enfui comme un lâche. Mais comme le lui répétaient tous ceux qui connaissaient celui-ci, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Rose était effondrée et avait dû interrompre sa formation d'herboriste. Comme ses parents travaillaient tous les deux, sa grand-mère, Molly Weasley, l'avait fait venir dans la vieille maison familiale afin de veiller sur elle et la réconforter.

La matriarche se gardait bien de le dire à sa petite-fille, mais elle était inquiète. Elle avait vécu deux guerres et perdu de nombreux proches, à commencer par ses deux frères et l'un de ses fils. Son gendre, même s'il faisait de son mieux, ne pouvait réellement apaiser ses craintes. Elle connaissait Harry depuis tellement longtemps, il ne pouvait lui cacher totalement son inquiétude.

Lily se tenait régulièrement au courant des rares nouvelles sur le sujet par les lettres échangées avec sa famille. C'était aussi l'un de leurs principaux sujets de discussion, à Lucy, Hugo et elle. Son cousin, d'ailleurs, ne comprenait pas son père. Il partageait entièrement l'avis de sa mère et de sa sœur sur le sujet : Alec ne pouvait avoir disparu ainsi volontairement.

Malgré cela, la vie continuait. Les trois plus jeunes cousins rentrèrent de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Ils allèrent aussitôt embrasser Rose. Celle-ci commençait à remonter la pente.

Elle leur assura fermement qu'elle était certaine qu'Alec n'avait pas disparu de son plein gré et qu'il était toujours vivant, quelque part. Elle ajouta qu'elle voulait garder espoir. Qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, les aurors allaient finir par le retrouver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. D'ailleurs, elle avait commencé à rattraper son travail en retard et allait rapidement retourner suivre sa formation.

  
****************

  
Le Terrier était très animé, en cette matinée de Noël. Les lève-tôt étaient debout depuis longtemps, joyeux et excités. Les lève-tard étaient grognons, tirés de leur lit bien trop tôt à leur goût, après s'être couchés si tard pour le réveillon, la veille au soir. Mais entre les cavalcades dans les escaliers et les interpellations joyeuses d'une pièce à l'autre, impossible de continuer à dormir...

Vint enfin le moment où tous ceux qui avaient faim avaient déjeuné et où les impatients avaient enfin réussi à traîner toute la smala au salon. La pièce avait été magiquement agrandie pour l'occasion, comme chaque année. Un immense sapin occupait tout un coin. Il fallait bien ça pour disposer les nombreuses piles de cadeaux des parents, enfants et petits-enfants !

Comme d'habitude, les piles de cadeaux étaient classées par ordre d'âge. Celles des grands-parents se trouvaient à côté de fauteuils confortables, où ils s'installèrent tranquillement pour observer les plus jeunes déballer les leurs. Les cousins étaient les plus enthousiastes — ainsi, bien sûr, que les enfants de Victoire et Teddy. Tandis que leurs parents prenaient place sur les canapés et fauteuils laissés libres, la jeune génération s'installait sans façon par terre, chacun à proximité de sa propre pile.

Un court instant, le niveau sonore des conversations diminua, partiellement remplacé par le bruit du papier cadeau froissé. D'ailleurs, Mrs Weasley éleva un peu la voix pour rappeler à ses petits-enfants qu'il y avait une corbeille spéciale pour le mettre. Les discussions se relancèrent petit à petit, ponctuées d'exclamations plus ou moins joyeuses et de remerciements lancés d'un bout à l'autre de la grande pièce.

Bien sûr, lorsque presque tous les paquets furent ouverts, les conversations reprirent de plus belle. De nombreuses interpellations parcouraient l'assemblée, pour faire admirer les différents présents reçus. Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de triturer sa nouvelle broche, qu'elle avait aussitôt accrochée à son pyjama préféré, celui aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead. Évidemment, cela n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé de plusieurs de ses cousines.

Dominique fut la première à se pencher pour regarder le bijou de plus près. Elle éclata de rire en reconnaissant un lys et un scorpion, délicatement façonnés en argent. Vu sa finesse, c'était certainement un travail de gobelin. Elle poussa du coude Lucy, qui se tenait à côté de Lily, et elles gloussèrent ensemble en faisant mine de deviner l'expéditeur de ce présent. Rose se rapprocha pour mieux voir et se mit à sourire.

Elle interpella Roxanne qui se trouvait non loin de là, plongée dans un énorme bouquin, afin de lui montrer le bijou. Celle-ci sursauta et s'exclama :  
— Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Rien d'intéressant, Rox ! s'empressa de répondre Lily. Il parle de quoi, ton bouquin ? Ça a l'air passionnant !

La métisse se mit à faire un large sourire.  
— Oh oui. Ça parle de tatouage, de tatouage et de tatouage.  
Ses cousines échangèrent des regards amusés. La jeune fille était apprentie chez un tatoueur sorcier, et elle était absolument passionnée par le sujet.

— Mais encore ? insista la fille des Potter, qui n'avait absolument pas envie que la discussion revienne sur le cadeau que lui avait offert son petit ami Scorpius.  
— Oh ben ça parle un peu de tout : l'histoire du tatouage, les différentes techniques, et surtout tout un tas de photos et d'illustrations sur le sujet.  
— Fais voir ! s'exclama Hugo en approchant.

Le jeune homme était moins passionné par les livres que sa mère mais, de tous les cousins, c'était celui qui les aimait le plus. Il s'empara de celui-ci sans vraiment laisser le temps à sa cousine de répondre. Roxanne se redressa, prête à protester, mais se tût en le voyant s'asseoir en tailleur, posant précautionneusement le livre sur ses jambes et commençant à le feuilleter avec intérêt.

— Ça raconte quoi de beau ? s'intéressa Louis en se rapprochant à son tour.  
— Le tatouage ! répéta Roxanne, à moitié exaspérée.  
— Et vous avez réussi à décrocher ma sœur d'un livre sur sa passion ? s'étonna Fred en arrivant à son tour.  
Lily et ses cousines éclatèrent de rire, rire augmenté par la mine déconfite de la fille de George et Angelina.

— C'est pas sympa de se moquer, fit remarquer Hugo. En plus, il est vachement intéressant, ce livre !  
— Ah ! s'exclama Roxanne sur un ton plein de défi.

— Mais en fait, ça existe dans le monde entier, les tatouages ? demanda Rose.  
— Oui ! répondit Roxanne. Et aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier. Même si, au départ, c'était uniquement un art sorcier. Mais ça date de tellement longtemps avant l'instauration du Code international du secret magique !  
— Ah oui ?  
— Oh oui, reprit la jeune métisse, ça date de la Préhistoire ! Bon, bien sûr, ça a énormément évolué, depuis. Au niveau du style comme des techniques.

— Il y a des différences entre les tatouages moldus et sorciers ? demanda Lily.  
— Ben il y en a une de taille, en tout cas, c'est la magie ! précisa Roxanne en riant. Les tatouages moldus sont faits uniquement à base d'encre, injectée sous la peau à l'aide de machines à aiguilles.

— Et les tatouages sorciers ?  
— Il y a trois sortes de tatouages sorciers, récita la jeune fille. Les tatouages moldus enchantés, les tatouages sorciers avec des encres magiques, les tatouages sorciers sans encre. Le plus facile, c'est d'enchanter un tatouage déjà présent. Le plus difficile, ce sont les tatouages sans encre.  
— Ah bon, pourquoi ? demanda Louis.  
— Parce qu'il faut un niveau de maîtrise de la magie supérieur : on les crée en modifiant la structure magique de la peau, pas en injectant ou enchantant de l'encre.  
— Et comment peut-on enchanter des tatouages moldus ?  
— Avec un sortilège qui fait agir l'encre de ceux-ci d'une manière déterminée à l'avance. Au niveau du résultat, ça ressemble beaucoup aux tatouages sorciers à base d'encre.

— Ah, d'accord ! Mais alors quelle différence y a-t-il entre les tatouages moldus et les tatouages sorciers avec des encres magiques ?  
— Oh, plein ! répondit Roxanne en souriant. Tout d'abord, les encres elles-mêmes. Les tatoueurs moldus utilisent des encres qui ne font que colorer l'épiderme. Les tatoueurs sorciers utilisent des potions spécifiques. Ces encres-là ont donc des propriétés magiques. Par exemple, la couleur du tatouage qui change d'une manière définie, c'est très demandé. Quelques mouvements simples, quelques changements de formes simples, aussi.  
— Pas de plus complexes, comme se déplacer sur tout le corps ?  
— Non, ça ce sont les tatouages sans encre qui le peuvent, justement parce qu'ils ne sont pas limités à un support comme l'encre, mais puisent directement dans la magie de la personne qui les porte.

La broche de Lily avait été oubliée depuis longtemps, les cousins écoutaient maintenant Roxanne avec grand intérêt. Elle continua à leur parler de technique pendant un moment, mais la conversation dériva ensuite sur les tatouages portés par différents membres de la famille. Leur oncle Charlie, notamment, qui était le plus tatoué de tous.

— C'est normal ! expliqua Roxanne en riant. Il est dragonnier.  
— Ben oui, et alors ?  
— Ben c'est simple, les dragonniers, sans leurs tatouages, ils ne survivraient pas bien longtemps. Entre les brûlures, les blessures, d'éventuelles morsures...  
— Que viennent faire les tatouages là-dedans ? s'étonna James.  
— Ce sont surtout des sortilèges de protection. Je n'ai pas tout en tête mais, en gros, ils en ont de plusieurs sortes, certains contre le feu, d'autres contres les blessures ou morsures, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Et normalement, il en a aussi pour faciliter la communication avec les dragons.

Lily regarda son oncle Charlie, qui discutait avec sa tante Audrey et son oncle Ron, avec surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse faire tout cela avec des tatouages.

— Et mon père ? demanda Dominique. Ce sont aussi des sortilèges de protection, les siens, alors ?  
— Certains, oui, sûrement, comme tout briseur de sort. Il en a des spécifiques, aussi, et je ne connais pas encore tout, pour l'instant, mais c'est assez complexe.  
— Attends, mais du coup, les deux tatouages du mien, ils ne sont pas purement décoratifs ? s'étonna Albus. Et celui de ma mère ?  
— Oh ben Oncle Harry, il est Auror, donc il en a forcément un spécifique pour son boulot — et ceux-là, c'est pas n'importe quel tatoueur sorcier qui peut les faire, croyez-moi ! L'autre tatouage... Attends, Tante Ginny et lui, ils ont des tatouages qui se ressemblent, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, chacun d'eux a un dessin de son propre balai, qui se déplace sur tout son corps.

— Bon alors ça, ça pourrait être des tatouages liés...  
— C'est quoi, les tatouages liés ? s'enquit Lucy.  
— Alors ça, typiquement, ce sont des tatouages sans encre ! expliqua Roxanne avec un large sourire. C'est de la très belle magie, puisqu'ils permettent de relier deux personnes l'une à l'autre. Ça leur permet de savoir comment va l'autre, savoir où il est, ce genre de choses...  
— Sérieusement ?  
— Ben oui. Après, il y a différentes formes de tatouages liés. Les marins sorciers, par exemple, en portent qu'ils lient au capitaine de leur bateau pour le temps de la traversée. Ça permet notamment aux différents marins de communiquer entre eux, ce qui facilite les manœuvres, et si l'un d'entre eux tombe à l'eau, ils le savent tout de suite, pour pouvoir lui porter secours. Ça a d'ailleurs inspiré les marins moldus, même si les leurs, bien sûr, ne sont pas magiques.

— Et les tatouages d'Auror ? Ils fonctionnent sur le même schéma ou pas du tout ? demanda James.  
— Grosso modo, oui, mais en bien plus évolué. Bon, je ne peux pas vous en dire grand-chose, c'est assez secret. Pour pouvoir en faire, il ne faut pas seulement être tatoueur mais maître tatoueur. Il y a alors une formation complémentaire, à laquelle on ne peut accéder qu'avec l'accord du Bureau des Aurors. Et si on la réussit, on obtient une accréditation spéciale, qui permet de réaliser les tatouages des Aurors.  
— Et ça te dirait, toi, de le faire ?  
— Mmmmh... J'ai le temps d'y réfléchir. Je suis seulement apprentie, pour l'instant, il faut déjà que je termine ma formation pour devenir officiellement tatoueuse. Après, devenir maître tatoueur, je ne sais pas trop encore. Mais j'en ai déjà parlé avec Oncle Harry, qui m'a un peu expliqué tout ça. Il m'a dit que si je veux, plus tard, me lancer là-dedans, il se fera un plaisir de m'accréditer.

La discussion porta un moment sur les tatouages d'Auror, avant que Lily, qui était pensive depuis un moment, ne reprenne la parole.  
— Donc le Vif d'Or que porte Papa, c'est son tatouage d'Auror, et les balais que portent les parents sont des tatouages liés... Mais les tatouages d'Auror, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as expliqué, Roxanne, sont tous reliés entre eux et au Chef des Aurors. Alors c'est quoi, la différence ?  
— Tu as raison, il n'y a pas que ceux-là qui soient reliés. En fait, on appelle tatouages liés ceux dont la fonction première est de relier deux personnes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ceux des Aurors, c'est bien plus large que ça, il y a aussi une certaine forme de communication, et ça concerne beaucoup plus que deux personnes.  
— Ah, d'accord ! Euh... C'est un truc d'amoureux, alors ?

Roxanne éclata de rire, vite rejointe par la plupart de leurs cousines, tandis que Lily fronçait le nez.  
— T'as pas tort, Lily, c'est souvent le cas. Mais pas toujours. Par exemple, Oncle Harry, Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron auraient pu s'en faire faire, juste avant de partir pour leur grande quête. Mais Oncle Harry était tout juste majeur et, surtout, l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas du tout...  
— Oui, et Grandma ne voulait pas du tout les laisser partir, elle ne les aurait pas laissés faire, tint à préciser Rose.  
— Parfois, c'est entre membres d'une même famille, aussi. Ça prolonge un lien déjà existant.  
— D'accord...  
— Les motifs sont toujours les mêmes, comme les balais d'Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny ?  
— Ils sont différents, leurs balais ! précisa Albus.  
— Ben voilà, les motifs ne sont pas forcément les mêmes. Parfois ils se ressemblent, parfois ils sont complémentaires, parfois pas spécialement. En général, ceux qui le font choisissent un motif qui signifie quelque chose de particulier pour eux.

Le sujet occupa encore un moment les cousins, qui parlèrent ensuite des différents motifs et admirèrent dans le livre de Roxanne les nombreuses images. Lily resta rêveuse. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su expliquer pourquoi, mais l'idée d'avoir un tatouage la tentait beaucoup...

Avec parfois beaucoup d'insistance, les cadeaux de Noël avaient fini par être rangés. Il avait fallu, pour venir à bout des derniers récalcitrants, que Molly actionne la cloche indiquant que c'était l'heure du repas. Cloche qui servait habituellement aux beaux jours, lorsque les différents membres de la grande famille étaient éparpillés entre les différents étages de la vaste maison et le jardin.

Dans un désordre joyeux et bruyant, les différents convives prirent place à table. Cela prenait toujours quelques minutes, entre les affinités et les inimitiés des uns et des autres. On finit par trouver une configuration qui convenait à la plupart et la grand-mère, assistée par deux de ses petits-enfants, commença à apporter les plats sur la table.

Les conversations faiblirent tout d'abord. Mrs Weasley avait toujours été une excellente cuisinière, et sa famille appréciait ses talents à leur juste valeur. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure que les plats se vidaient, les discussions reprenaient progressivement. Certains se disputaient pour savoir quel était le meilleur balai, entre le Galaxie 3800 et le Mistral D, un modèle français.

D'autres évoquaient une affaire récemment résolue par le bureau des Aurors, et ses potentielles répercussions politiques. Bien sûr, la disparition d'Alec McKinnon était évoquée, mais à distance des oreilles de Rose pour ne pas raviver la plaie vive qu'elle cachait de son mieux. Ailleurs, on complotait pour savoir qui allait faire la vaisselle et qui allait remettre tout en place après le repas. Plusieurs discutaient encore des cadeaux de Noël, et de ce qu'ils allaient en faire.

Lily était en pleine discussion avec Roxanne et Dominique lorsqu'elle sentit brusquement chauffer son miroir dans sa poche. Elle n'osa tout d'abord pas interrompre son repas. Cela recommença néanmoins, et Dominique finit par se douter de quelque chose. Elle demanda à sa cousine ce qui n'allait pas. Lily se mordit la lèvre, s'excusa et sortit de table.

Quelques instants plus tard, un hibou frappa au carreau. Bill, qui était le plus proche de cette fenêtre, se leva pour lui ouvrir. L'oiseau alla se poser devant Ginny, à qui il tendit sa patte. Intriguée, celle-ci déroula le parchemin pour prendre connaissance de son contenu. Elle releva très vite les yeux, cherchant visiblement quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Un mouvement près de la porte attira son attention : Lily avait revêtu sa cape et son écharpe et était justement sur le point de se glisser dehors discrètement. Ginny se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui s'était figée en la voyant arriver.

— Dis-lui de rentrer, lui intima-t-elle avec un sourire mais à voix basse.  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers la tablée familiale, hésitante.  
— Ne le laisse pas trop longtemps dehors, il pourrait attraper froid.  
Elle opina alors avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la maison de ses grands-parents.

Ginny rejoignit sa place sous les questions et les regards interrogatifs, personne n'ayant entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à sa fille. Elle se contenta de fixer la porte en souriant.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se rouvrir, et Lily entra. Une silhouette hésitante se tenait derrière elle. Elle pressa sa main dans la sienne et lui fit signe d'entrer. Les conversations s'étaient tues et tous les fixaient, plus ou moins bouche bée. Un Malefoy chez les Weasley ? On n'avait jamais vu ça !


	39. 2024/2025 Comme un agneau au milieu des loups...

Scorpius Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dans l'encadrement de la porte du Terrier. Face à lui, beaucoup de regards surpris, des bouches bées, quelques sourires, mais aussi, de la part de certains convives, une hostilité latente. Le jeune homme hésita, intimidé. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser persuader par sa petite amie de rentrer, d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas davantage dû venir jusqu'ici. Il commençait à regretter son impulsion.

Lily sentait bien le malaise qui montait, mais elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle serra la main de Scorpius et tenta de l'attirer à l'intérieur. Il n'allait quand même pas rester sur le pas de la porte, quoi qu'en pensent son père, son grand-père ou ses oncles !

Avant même que l'un de ceux-ci ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Mrs Weasley se leva de sa place et s'approcha de la porte.  
— Eh bien entre, jeune homme ! Tu vas attraper froid, comme ça, sans écharpe ni cape ! Va donc te réchauffer devant le feu.  
Il avait en effet les lèvres un peu bleues. Lily en profita pour le secouer de sa torpeur, le tirer à elle et fermer la porte. Elle le fit asseoir sur le fauteuil indiqué par sa grand-mère, tandis que Ginny lui apportait une couverture.

— Tu as mangé ? s'inquiéta la matriarche.  
— Euh... J'ai commencé, oui.  
— Comment ça, commencé ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Eh bien... Nous étions à table quand je suis parti... commença-t-il sur un ton gêné.  
— Tu devrais raconter pourquoi tu es parti en plein repas, Scorpius, intervint Ginny.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle avec surprise.  
— Comment vous savez... ? commença-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
— Tu t'es enfui de chez toi ? s'esclaffa George.  
— Ta mère m'a envoyé un hibou, répondit Ginny sans prêter attention à son frère. Elle a pensé que tu irais rejoindre Lily. Tu sais, Scorpius, personne ici ne te reprochera la raison pour laquelle tu es parti. Tu peux en parler sans honte.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Lily était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et n'avait pas lâché sa main.  
— Si je te dis que tu t'es comporté en Gryffondor, tu vas le prendre comment ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
Il eut un petit rire gêné. Il n'aurait vraiment pas décrit les choses de cette manière. Mais sa petite amie avait un peu plus encore éveillé l'attention de l'assemblée.

— Non mais c'est tout bête, en fait, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis juste énervé...  
— Je n'imaginais pas vraiment les Malefoy s'énerver comme ça et partir sans cape dans le froid, ironisa Ron, qui reçut aussitôt un coup de coude de sa femme.  
— Eh bien peut-être que tous les Malefoy ne sont pas comme vous l'imaginez, rétorqua le jeune homme du tac au tac.  
Lily eut alors un sourire triomphal, tandis que plusieurs autres pouffaient et que Teddy levait son pouce en direction de son cousin pour l'approuver.

— Dis-leur ce qui t'a énervé comme ça, insista Ginny avec bienveillance.  
Scorpius regarda Lily, Rose et Hugo, avant de répondre.

— Ça ne va pas surprendre certains d'entre vous, c'est à cause de mon oncle. Mon oncle Marcus Flint. C'est lui qui avait remplacé Flitwick à Poudlard l'an dernier. Et franchement... En fait, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses paroles, surtout lorsqu'il a un peu bu...  
— C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? devina Hermione.  
— Oui. Il parlait des Nés-Moldus d'une manière... d'une manière honteuse. Il a d'abord critiqué la directrice de Poudlard, prétendant que c'était une idiote (je vous passe le terme qu'il a réellement employé) qui s'était laissée embobiner par le professeur Londubat, et que celui-ci avait voulu le virer pour rien. Et quand il a commencé à se moquer de plusieurs élèves Nés-Moldus, en les traitant de bons à rien qui n'avaient rien à faire à Poudlard, j'ai vu rouge. Je lui ai lancé ses quatre vérités au visage et je suis parti en claquant la porte. J'ai alors pensé à Lily et... me voilà.

Il faut bien le reconnaître, Harry, Arthur et Ron étaient médusés. Leurs femmes et plusieurs autres membres de la famille, notamment ceux qui connaissaient le jeune homme, triomphaient. Andromeda Tonks ne dit rien mais Lily remarqua qu'elle arborait un doux sourire, un sourire attendri. La jeune fille s'en réjouit profondément. Elle aimait la vieille dame comme une grand-mère et désirait sincèrement voir celle-ci apprécier son petit-neveu Scorpius.

Pendant que Ginny répondait à la lettre d'Astoria, Molly installa d'autorité le jeune homme à table, juste à côté de Lily. Hugo se poussa très volontiers pour lui laisser la place. Scorpius se montra un convive agréable et bien élevé. Certaines personnes ne lui adressèrent que peu la parole et il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Dominique, qui était assise non loin d'eux, se pencha vers le jeune homme et s'adressa à lui.  
— Dis donc, elle est vachement jolie, la nouvelle broche de Lily. On se demande bien qui la lui a offerte, hein...

Celle-ci caressa machinalement le petit bijou en argent représentant un lys et un scorpion, qu'elle avait reçu le matin même et accroché à sa robe. Elle se tourna vers son petit ami et lui sourit tendrement avant de fixer sa cousine droit dans les yeux.  
— Crois-moi, Dom, c'est quelqu'un qui a très bon goût, rétorqua-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et serra la main de sa petite amie discrètement.

À la fin du repas, la table fut débarrassée en un clin d'œil, certains emportant des piles d'assiettes, d'autres faisant léviter des plateaux chargés de verres, certains portant des brassées de couverts. Pendant que Molly rangeait les restes dans le garde-manger, assortis d'un sort de conservation, plusieurs de ses enfants organisèrent la vaisselle par quelques sorts ménagers bien placés, afin qu'elle se fasse seule.

Scorpius était sidéré par une telle organisation, mais aida de son mieux, suivant Lily et agissant comme elle ou d'autres membres de la jeune génération. Il était majeur et avait le droit d'utiliser sa baguette, mais se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risque. Les convives s'installèrent ensuite au salon, où Mrs Weasley mit la radio pour écouter Célestina Moldubec.

Rapidement, plusieurs des cousins affirmèrent que c'était le meilleur moment pour faire une partie de Quidditch. En effet, firent-ils remarquer, ils étaient exactement le bon nombre pour former deux équipes : les douze petits-enfants de Molly et Arthur, plus Teddy et Scorpius, cela faisait bien quatorze joueurs potentiels. Teddy et Victoire se firent un peu prier mais finirent par se laisser convaincre.

Comme à chaque fois, ces deux derniers réquisitionnèrent d'office les postes de capitaines, arguant du fait qu'ils étaient les deux plus âgés. Leur présence étant indispensable pour avoir deux équipes complètes, personne ne renacla, cette fois-là. Mrs Weasley avait opportunément trouvé une vieille cape et une vieille écharpe à prêter à Scorpius. Le jeune homme l'avait poliment remerciée, ravi de pouvoir sortir avec les autres jeunes, loin du regard inquisiteur de certaines personnes.

Lily annonça aussitôt que Scorpius et elle allaient jouer aux deux postes d'attrapeurs. Aussitôt, plusieurs des cousins de la jeune fille se mirent à récriminer. C'était trop facile ! Après une discussion animée, la majorité finit par se mettre d'accord sur le fait que ce serait bien plus drôle si chacun tenait un poste dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

C'est ainsi que Lily et Scorpius se retrouvèrent... batteurs de la même équipe. Voilà qui n'allait pas être évident : c'était un rôle qui ne leur était absolument pas familier ! Évidemment, étant capitaines tous les deux, ils connaissaient bien la théorie de ce poste. Mais la pratique, c'était autre chose, le rôle du batteur étant radicalement différent de leur rôle habituel d'attrapeur...

Victoire et Teddy se disputèrent quelque peu pour avoir Lily et Scorpius dans leur équipe. Finalement, c'est la jeune femme qui l'emporta. Chacun des deux capitaines rassembla son équipe autour de lui afin de lui donner ses instructions. Scorpius fut très surpris de voir à quel point les cousins étaient dissipés et indisciplinés. En effet, ils écoutaient à peine et n'hésitaient pas à remettre en cause ce que leur capitaine avait dit !

Lily avait déjà un peu joué à ce poste avec ses cousins, comme elle s'empressa de le dire à Scorpius tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le matériel. En effet, ils aimaient mélanger leurs postes, et particulièrement pour ceux qui faisaient partie d'une équipe, à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la jeune fille s'était empressée d'annoncer qu'ils prendraient les postes d'attrapeurs, espérant que le fait que Scorpius soit là pour la première fois suffise à convaincre ses cousins. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux jeunes gens attrapèrent les battes dans la grande malle de Quidditch familiale. Harry avait acheté celle-ci pour le Terrier après la guerre, prenant comme prétexte le moment où Ginny avait été engagée par les Harpies de Holyhead. Depuis, c'était la seconde génération qui profitait ainsi du matériel sportif. Grâce à d'excellents sorts, celui-ci restait toujours en parfait état.

En lui désignant les balles ensorcelées qu'ils allaient devoir frapper, encore retenues par des sangles au fond de la malle, Scorpius glissa à Lily :   
— J'aime beaucoup les cognards...  
Elle se mit à sourire, comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à leur tout premier baiser, à l'infirmerie de Podulard... juste après que le jeune homme ait reçu un cognard dans l'épaule.

Les deux jeunes gens se reprirent rapidement. L'heure n'était pas à la tendresse, mais au Quidditch ! Ils se concertèrent rapidement sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter et se tinrent prêts à enfourcher leurs balais.

Ginny Potter s'était désignée d'office comme arbitre. Elle voulait voir le jeu de près ! Elle donna le coup d'envoi en lançant le souafle, après que Teddy et Victoire se soient vigoureusement et ostensiblement serré la main.

La partie fut joyeuse et animée, mais pas vraiment règlementaire. Scorpius et Lily arrivèrent plutôt bien à s'adapter, aidés notamment par leur grande complicité et la connaissance précise qu'ils avaient de leur manière respective de voler. Ils formèrent ainsi un duo de batteurs bien plus efficace que Lucy et James, en face d'eux. Lily n'en était pas certaine, mais elle avait cru voir son oncle George essuyer une larme en les regardant, tandis qu'il souriait.

Lorsque Roxanne finit par mettre fin au match en attrapant le Vif d'Or, tous les jeunes se précipitèrent sur elle pour la féliciter, Scorpius suivant Lily. Même si la jeune fille jouait, en réalité, au poste de gardien et n'aurait donc jamais dû toucher la petite balle ailée, normalement.

Les parents et grands-parents s'étaient installés au bord du terrain qui servait pour le Quidditch, protégés du froid par des sorts de réchauffement. Maud et Paul, les jeunes enfants de Victoire et Teddy, étaient avec eux et encourageaient alternativement leurs deux parents. Lorsque la partie fut terminée, ils applaudirent tous joyeusement.

Tout le monde était de bonne humeur, tant ils avaient tous ri pendant le match. Par petits groupes, ils rentrèrent tous au Terrier se mettre au chaud. Roxanne rattrapa Lily et Scorpius, qui marchaient main dans la main, et se plaça entre eux deux, posant ses bras sur leurs épaules.

— Alors, les attrapeurs chevronnés, vous avez pensé quoi de ma super technique, là, pour attraper le Vif ?  
— Euh... hésita le jeune homme.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Scorp, on sait tous que ce n'est pas valable dans un match normal, intervint Lily. Mais si on ne fait pas comme ça, les parties peuvent devenir encore plus interminables !  
— Franchement... Je n'ai jamais vu une famille comme la vôtre, commença le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin, mais je la trouve de plus en plus géniale.

Lily lui fit alors un sourire radieux. Scorpius appréciait sa famille ! Il était même de plus en plus à l'aise au milieu d'eux, d'ailleurs, si elle regardait bien. Bon, le fait qu'il connaisse au moins de vue un certain nombre d'entre eux aidait certainement. Mais après avoir vu son petit ami si tendu lors de son arrivée, un peu plus tôt, la jeune fille était ravie.

Le passage de l'extérieur à l'intérieur fut un sacré changement. C'était une vraie cacophonie. Il y avait du monde dans tous les sens, en train d'enlever et ranger capes, bonnets, écharpes et gants, d'ôter bottes et chaussures pour se mettre à l'aise. Et c'était indispensable : autant il faisait froid, dehors, autant le Terrier était une maison chaleureuse dans tous les sens du terme, surtout lorsque l'on rajoutait la chaleur humaine d'autant de personnes !

La matriarche avait préparé une fournée de chocolat chaud et tout le monde reprit place à la large table familiale, en s'asseyant un peu au hasard, un peu par affinité. Lily entraîna Scorpius à l'opposé de son père. Lorsqu'ils passèrent au niveau d'Andromeda Tonks, celle-ci leur fit signe de s'installer à ses côtés.

La vieille dame lança la conversation sur le Quidditch. Elle savait combien ce sport avait toujours passionné Lily, et avait bien compris que c'était un réel point commun entre les deux jeunes gens. Pendant qu'ils lui répondaient avec passion, la grand-mère de Teddy en profita pour les observer.

Lily et Scorpius, loin de se couper la parole, parlaient vraiment ensemble, complétant les phrases l'un de l'autre, se demandant aussi mutuellement leur avis. Plus elle les voyait ensemble et plus elle comprenait ce que Teddy et Victoire lui avaient dit sur ce jeune couple.

Ils discutaient encore de manière informelle avec Andromeda lorsque Harry s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à Scorpius.

— La nuit commence à tomber, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, jeune homme, dit le père de Lily. Je te raccompagne ?

Ginny, qui avait suivi son mari en le voyant s'approcher des jeunes gens, intervint alors.  
— Mais non, pas d'urgence, Scorpius peut rester. Je me suis mise d'accord avec Astoria pour que Scorpius ne rentre pas tant que ses parents sont avec son oncle, or ils dînent ensemble ce soir.   
Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent, tandis qu'il soupirait.  
— Bon, d'accord, au point où nous en sommes, il n'a qu'à rester dîner... Enfin, bien sûr, si ça ne dérange pas.

Justement, Molly s'approcha et assura qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun problème, qu'il y avait largement assez à manger pour tout le monde, et que Scorpius était un convive adorable, que ça lui faisait donc plaisir de l'avoir à sa table. Harry se résigna donc à voir un peu plus longtemps au Terrier le petit ami de sa fille.

Peu après la fin du repas, Harry s'empressa de se proposer pour raccompagner Scorpius chez lui.  
— Écoute, mon chéri, il n'y a pas urgence, intervint Ginny. Je viens d'avoir un message d'Astoria, Marcus Flint est encore chez eux. Je lui avais proposé qu'il dorme ici si c'était le cas, et elle m'a répondu que cela ne posait pas de problème.

Cela ne posait pas de problème ? À en voir la tête de son mari ou de son père, c'était loin d'être le cas. La jeune femme décida de les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements.  
— On pourrait l'installer dans la chambre de Lily, suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Aussitôt, Harry et Arthur blêmirent et s'écrièrent tous deux que c'était absolument hors de question, ne réalisant même pas que la jeune fille partageait déjà une chambre avec ses cousines Lucy et Rose.  
— Non, non, non, il va dormir avec les garçons ! s'écria Harry. James, Albus, vous pouvez le prendre dans votre chambre, non ?

Les deux garçons n'eurent même pas besoin d'échanger un regard pour se mettre d'accord. Ils partageaient déjà une chambre avec Louis, mais assurèrent tous les trois que ça ne posait aucun problème, et qu'ils allaient lui faire de la place.

— Ça ne te dérange pas, le côté dortoir, je suppose ? demanda James à Scorpius.  
— Non, non, pas de souci, j'ai l'habitude, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

— Très bien, mon chéri, nous allons tout préparer, dit alors Ginny avec un large sourire en s'adressant à son mari.

Harry se dit alors que, tout Chef des Aurors qu'il était, il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu. Il soupira tout en regardant sa femme et sa belle-mère commencer à s'affairer, et se dit que, de toute façon, lorsqu'elles avaient décidé quelque chose, il était bien difficile d'aller à l'encontre. Il se mit à souhaiter à Scorpius que Lily lui donne, elle aussi, du fil à retordre — du moins tout le temps où ils se fréquenteraient, bien sûr.

Il en vint presque à regretter que Drago Malefoy ne soit pas venu récupérer son héritier en personne, histoire de l'en débarrasser. Le pire, c'est qu'il devait bien reconnaître que, en dehors de ça, il n'avait rien de particulier à reprocher à ce jeune homme...

Arthur semblait passablement énervé et sortit prendre l'air. Harry emboîta le pas à son beau-père, attrapant sa cape au passage. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ron.

— C'était tellement plus simple lorsqu'ils étaient petits... soupira celui-ci. Comme Maud et Paul. Victoire et Teddy ne connaissent pas leur bonheur.  
Son père ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par le faire, après avoir soupiré à son tour.  
— Mmmh, je crois surtout que chaque âge a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Quand on est parent, c'est pour la vie. Même si nos enfants, en grandissant, se détachent de nous. Ce qui est normal.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Arthur se retourna vers eux et s'adressa à son gendre.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Lily choisisse un Malefoy ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. À l'époque, j'ai craint que Ginny s'entiche du fils de Lucius. J'étais ravi qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, et qu'elle te choisisse toi, Harry, notamment parce que tu ne partageais pas leurs idées nauséabondes sur le statut du sang.  
— Scorpius ne les partage pas non plus, reconnut le chef des Aurors. Objectivement, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher... si ce n'est mon instinct, qui me dit de me méfier.  
— Parfois, c'est dur de les laisser grandir, reconnut Arthur.  
— C'est vrai aussi que c'était la guerre, à notre époque, rappela Ron.

Ils se turent un instant tous les trois, ayant une pensée émue pour Fred.

— Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer, suggéra Ron au bout d'un moment. À partir du moment où Maman a décidé quelque chose... Et de toute façon, Ginny est comme elle, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
— J'ai déjà déclaré que je ne dirai jamais de mal de ma femme devant ma belle-famille ! rétorqua alors celui-ci avec une note d'humour dans la voix.

Ils devaient bien reconnaître, tous les trois, qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais le fils Malefoy n'allait quand même pas s'éterniser davantage au Terrier, n'est-ce pas ?


	40. 2024/2025 Le poids de la Marque des Ténèbres

Le mois de janvier était attendu avec impatience par les élèves de sixième année, à Poudlard. En effet, c'était le moment où allaient débuter — enfin ! — leurs cours de transplanage.

Apprendre à transplaner, voilà qui faisait rêver ! Aussi bien les élèves ayant de la famille sorcière que les Nés-Moldus. Les premiers avaient généralement déjà vu des sorciers transplaner. Les seconds visualisaient bien le concept, notamment grâce à la télévision et au cinéma, mais ne faisaient qu'imaginer ce que cela donnait en vrai. Le transplanage faisait partie de ce qui rendait le monde magique si merveilleux, à leurs yeux.

Dès qu'ils seraient majeurs, les jeunes sorciers pourraient passer leur permis de transplanage et utiliser, à leur tour, ce mode de déplacement. Mais avant cela, un employé du Ministère de la Magie allait venir à Poudlard pour leur donner des cours. C'était donc le grand sujet de discussion, pour les élèves de sixième année, au retour des vacances de Noël.

Ils déchantèrent néanmoins assez vite. En effet, transplaner, c'était loin d'être évident ! D'ailleurs, un Né-Moldu, un peu déçu, assura que l'apprentissage de la conduite automobile moldue était plus facile. Bref, la règle des trois D, Destination, Détermination et Décision, se mit à rythmer les pensées de Lily et de nombre de ses camarades.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille évoqua largement le sujet avec son petit ami, aussi bien par l'intermédiaire de leurs Miroirs à Double Sens que des lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient chaque semaine. Le jeune homme la rassurait de son mieux. Après tout, lui-même avait appris à transplaner seulement deux ans auparavant, et était passé par les mêmes difficultés.

  
****************

  
Depuis la discussion autour du livre de Roxanne, à Noël, Lily se posait parfois la question de se faire tatouer. Surtout qu'elle avait aperçu dans cet ouvrage plusieurs motifs qui lui plaisaient beaucoup. Et l'idée des tatouages liés... Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Scorpius. Elle attendit la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, à la fin du mois de janvier, pour aborder le sujet avec lui, tandis qu'ils parcouraient ensemble les rues de Pré-au-Lard, heureux de se retrouver.

La jeune fille embraya sur le sujet avec enthousiasme, mélangeant joyeusement les différentes informations dont elle se souvenait, avant d'expliquer à quel point ça lui faisait envie, et comme ce serait génial d'avoir des tatouages liés. Scorpius avait commencé par grimacer, puis son visage avait pris l'aspect de celui de quelqu'un en train d'avaler une potion excessivement amère. Lily s'interrompit lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, perplexe.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.  
— Mmmh ? marmonna-t-il.  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Scorpius ? Un botruc t'a piqué ou quoi ?  
— Oh ! Non ! Non, c'est pas ça, Lily, c'est... enfin...  
— Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.  
— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas doucher ton enthousiasme, surtout pas avec ça...  
— Quelque chose te tracasse ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— C'est pas ça... Enfin si, peut-être... Enfin... Ah ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer, tout en se tenant le front.

Lily se rapprocha de son petit ami et lui caressa la joue tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme suffisamment pour la regarder.  
— Tu veux bien essayer de m'expliquer, s'il te plaît Scorpius ? Avec les mots que tu veux.

Il poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête pour tenter de se calmer.  
— Tous ces tatouages, ça ne t'évoque pas... tu sais... la fameuse Marque...  
— Quelle marque ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il déglutit.  
— Tu sais, celle de... La Marque des Ténèbres, celle de Vol... Voldemort...  
— Oh ! s'exclama Lily, tandis que Scorpius se mordait les lèvres, visiblement gêné. Mais ça n'a rien à voir !  
— C'était un tatouage aussi...  
Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensivement.

— Oui, sans doute, un tatouage magique sans encre, alors... Enfin c'était il y a longtemps, tout ça, et les tatouages de Roxanne n'ont rien à voir avec la magie noire.  
— J'imagine bien, affirma-t-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique. Mais tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir de tatouage...

La jeune fille regarda son petit ami, interloquée.  
— Non, je ne comprends vraiment pas, Scorpius...  
Le jeune homme sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même et sa voix baissa, devenant un simple souffle.  
— Mon grand-père a porté cette Marque fièrement. Mon père l'a reçue contre son gré. Et moi... moi... Si ton père n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort, j'aurais dû la porter aussi, Lily...

Elle le regarda en se mordant les lèvres. C'était un sujet qu'ils évitaient d'aborder, habituellement. Elle était bien embêtée de l'avoir mis aussi mal à l'aise. Et puis elle se mit à réfléchir.  
— Non, Scorpius, je t'assure, tu n'aurais jamais eu à porter la Marque des Ténèbres.  
— Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? s'emporta-t-il.  
— Oh, c'est tout simple, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Si Voldemort avait gagné, tu ne serais même pas né.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Il avait promis de tuer tous ceux qui ne se rallieraient pas à lui, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Et ta mère y était. Toi qui la connais mieux que moi, tu crois qu'elle l'aurait rejoint ?

Il se frotta le menton pensivement.  
— Je ne sais pas... Non, franchement, je ne sais pas... Mais admettons qu'elle l'ait rallié, je serais là quand même, donc tu vois, ton raisonnement ne tient pas.

Lily regarda son petit ami avec tendresse. Elle n'aimait pas le voir tourmenté comme ça, et regrettait de devoir parler ainsi de cette terrible époque. Mais finalement, il valait sans doute mieux crever l'abcès. Certes, c'était douloureux, mais elle sentait que c'était un mal nécessaire, car le sujet reviendrait forcément sur le balai, un jour ou l'autre.

— Peut-être... Mais... Ta famille n'était pas trop... pas trop appréciée par Voldemort, à ce moment-là...  
— Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, commenta-t-il sarcastiquement.  
— Il voulait tuer ton père, lorsqu'il lui a confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Alors... Peut-être l'aurait-il fait, plus tard...

Scorpius fixa sa petite amie en se pinçant les lèvres.  
— D'accord, d'accord... Je veux bien admettre, je n'aurais peut-être jamais été obligé à le faire... T'es pénible, tu sais, à vouloir me démontrer que ça ne se serait pas forcément passé comme ça, remarqua-t-il en tordant son nez.  
Elle éclata de rire.

— Je ne suis pas aussi douée que ma mère au jeu des « Et si ? » mais je fais de mon mieux.  
— Ta mère ?  
— Oui, mon père est le spécialiste des « Et si je n'avais pas fait ci, et si j'avais fait ça », du coup elle a pris l'habitude, comme elle dit, de « lui remettre les pieds sur terre ».  
Il grogna, cherchant à cacher son amusement.

— Je suis désolée, Scorpius, de t'avoir fait penser à tout ça... reprit-elle.  
— Oh... Tu sais... Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé... Comme si ma famille ne s'était pas laissée embrigader par l'un des pires Mages noirs...  
Elle se blottit tendrement contre lui, sans oser dire un mot. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de se confier.

— Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, d'ailleurs, on me l'a bien fait comprendre...  
— Ah bon ? Je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte.  
— Lorsque tu es rentrée à Poudlard, Lily, j'étais déjà en troisième année, et lorsque nous avons commencé à nous entraîner ensemble au Quidditch, j'étais en quatrième année. Ça s'était déjà bien calmé, entre ce que j'avais dit et ce que j'avais fait pour me faire reconnaître pour moi-même. C'est surtout la première année qui a été difficile, un peu la seconde aussi... continua-t-il à voix basse, perdu dans ses pensées.  
— Oh Scorpius ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. Si j'avais su... si j'avais su...  
— C'est toi qui sort des « Et si ? », maintenant ? demanda-t-il en riant. Si tu avais su, ça n'aurait rien changé du tout, à l'époque... Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Lily, tout ça est loin, très loin...  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

— Tu sais, Lily, j'ai parlé de cette Marque avec mon grand-père, un jour... Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait beaucoup de s'être laissé entraîner là-dedans. Qu'il valait mieux ne pas suivre de maître. Il était jeune lorsqu'il s'était laissé convaincre par Voldemort. Il pensait que cela l'aiderait à acquérir davantage de pouvoir, mais il s'est fait piéger et le regrette beaucoup.  
Elle opina doucement.  
— Roxanne m'a dit qu'il y a eu un fort déclin du tatouage sorcier à cause de Voldemort et de sa Marque, en fait. En dehors des tatouages utilitaires comme ceux des Aurors, bien sûr. Mais ça a commencé à revenir à la mode depuis les années 2010. Bizarrement, c'est principalement par l'intermédiaire des Nés-Moldus et de certains Sangs-Mêlés, parce qu'il y a eu un regain d'intérêt dans le monde moldu à la même période.

Le sujet retomba rapidement et la jeune fille embraya sur le transplanage, son autre grand sujet de préoccupation du moment. Ils parlèrent ensuite de leurs cours. Lily raconta une fois de plus à quel point Anna Robinson était géniale comme professeur de Sortilèges et Scorpius décrivit tout ce qu'il avait vu à l'École de Vétérimagie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient évoqué le sujet.

Évidemment, le Quidditch, leur grande passion commune, ne fut pas oublié. Lily et Scorpius discutèrent à nouveau du match qui avait opposé Serpentard et Serdaigle la semaine précédente, et vu la victoire de l'équipe vert et argent. Le jeune homme regrettait clairement de ne plus pouvoir s'entraîner avec sa petite amie, mais aussi d'avoir dû passer les rênes de son équipe, dont il avait été capitaine durant deux années.

Heureusement, les jeunes sorciers étaient nombreux à apprécier ce sport. Il y avait donc quelques équipes d'étudiants et d'apprentis, et Scorpius avait pu ainsi intégrer l'une d'entre elles, à son grand plaisir. D'ailleurs, ils étaient en pleine préparation de leur prochain match, dont Lily et lui parlèrent longuement. Le prochain que la jeune fille allait jouer, avec son équipe de Gryffondor, devant avoir lieu plus tard, peu avant la Saint Valentin.

  
****************

  
Les cousins qui se trouvaient encore à l'école de sorcellerie continuaient à se tenir au courant régulièrement des nouvelles familiales, mais Alec McKinnon, le fiancé de Rose, n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Les recherches des Aurors restaient malheureusement infructueuses. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui arriver ? Plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir de le retrouver s'amenuisait... Rose, elle, restait persuadée qu'il était retenu contre son gré quelque part, mais que tout allait finir par s'arranger.

Lily espérait de tout cœur que sa cousine ait raison, mais Hugo était très pessimiste et Lucy à peine moins. La fille de Percy était peu disponible, cette année-là, étant en pleine préparation de ses ASPIC, mais passait néanmoins régulièrement échanger quelques mots avec ses deux derniers cousins encore à Poudlard, et qui devaient y rester une année de plus qu'elle.

  
****************

  
Le Quidditch revint vite au centre des pensées de Lily, ou presque. En effet, le match contre Poufsouffle approchait à grands pas ! Elle y préparait tranquillement son équipe depuis un moment et n'était donc pas inquiète, même si l'équipe d'Abby Cauldwell était une adversaire de taille. Mais Gryffondor, clairement, allait faire le poids dans la course à la Coupe de Quidditch, cette année-là. Lily avait bien l'intention de la brandir, à la fin de l'année.

La jeune capitaine intensifia donc l'entraînement de ses joueurs sur leurs points faibles. Aussi bien en ce qui concernait leur manière de voler que leur interactions avec les autres joueurs. Il fallait qu'ils sentent comment leurs coéquipiers allaient réagir rien qu'en les regardant. Certes, c'était déjà un peu le cas, mais clairement, c'était encore à améliorer.

La jeune fille regrettait de ne plus pouvoir s'entraîner à attraper le Vif d'Or avec Scorpius. Elle réalisait à quel point cela l'avait aidée à s'améliorer, tout au long des années précédentes. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer ces séances avec l'un des autres attrapeurs adverses.

Depuis le début de l'année, Hugo avait bien remarqué que cela manquait à sa cousine. Il était tenté de lui proposer de prendre le relais, mais il hésitait à le faire, surtout que le Vif d'Or, ce n'était pas son point fort. Au final, après un entraînement où il avait trouvé Lily passablement énervée contre le reste de l'équipe, le jeune homme se lança.

Après tout, ils avaient toujours été proches, depuis leur plus jeune âge, et il connaissait sa cousine par cœur. Il enviait la relation qu'elle avait avec Scorpius, lui qui ne parvenait jamais à garder une petite amie plus de quelques semaines, mais comprenait combien leur éloignement lui était difficile. Hugo conseilla aux autres joueurs de partir rapidement, mais empêcha sa capitaine de les rejoindre.

— Attends un peu, Lily. Toi, tu remontes sur ton balai.  
— Eh Hugo, ici c'est moi la capitaine !  
— Plus maintenant, les autres sont en train de rentrer au château. J'ai besoin un peu de voler sans but particulier, ça me changera un peu les idées des cours et de tout le reste. Tu veux bien le faire avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

Il avait fini sa tirade sur une moue avec laquelle il savait qu'il la faisait presque toujours craquer. Et ça ne manqua pas. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, se passa une main sur le visage, rouvrit les yeux et fit un petit sourire à son cousin.

— Pfff... C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Hugo ! répondit-elle, pas dupe et légèrement amusée de le voir agir ainsi.

Après tout, voler sur son balai sans devoir se préoccuper des autres joueurs, cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Effectivement, la séance fit le plus grand bien à la jeune fille et son cousin se chargea donc de réitérer dès que possible.

  
****************

  
Quelques temps plus tard, Scorpius était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il venait de sortir de chez Fleury et Bott, où il avait trouvé l'ouvrage demandé pour ses cours, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom de famille. Se retournant, il vit James Potter, qui marchait à grands pas vers lui pour le rejoindre. Après qu'ils aient échangé quelques formules de politesse, celui-ci insista pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit restaurant de la grande artère sorcière.

— Alors, Malefoy, comment va ma douce et délicate petite sœur ?  
— Ah tiens, t'en as une autre que Lily, maintenant, Potter ? Non parce que bon, je ne crois pas que ces adjectifs s'appliquent vraiment à la ravissante mais volcanique, butée et bornée demoiselle avec qui je sors, rétorqua Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

James éclata de rire.  
— C'est bien, au moins tu ne te fais pas trop d'illusions sur elle !  
— Hum, je te rappelle que ça fait cinq ans que je la connais. J'ai eu le temps de perdre mes illusions.

Le fils des Potter fit un sourire amusé, avant de reprendre :  
— Et sinon, tu ne m'as pas répondu, comment va Lily, aujourd'hui ?  
— Aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Scorpius. Euh... Tu sais qu'elle est à Poudlard, non ?

James se renversa sur sa chaise, un large sourire malicieux au visage.  
— Allons, allons, Malefoy... Si Lily ne t'a pas fourni un moyen plus efficace et rapide que les hiboux pour communiquer avec elle, c'est qu'elle est la dernière des idiotes. Et toi comme moi savons qu'elle est intelligente.  
— Elle l'est, confirma Scorpius. Tu ne diras rien à ton père, s'il te plaît ?  
— T'inquiète, il est grand, je le laisse réfléchir et tirer ses propres conclusions tout seul. Soit il n'y a jamais pensé, soit il préfère imaginer que sa toute petite fille est aussi naïve et innocente que lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait la réalité, mais bon...

— Ouais, Lily aurait fait une excellente Serpentard.  
— Je sais. D'ailleurs, autant j'ai taquiné Albus avec ça lorsqu'il est rentré à Poudlard, autant j'ai évité, avec Lily. Parce que je savais que lui, il n'était pas du tout fait pour Serpentard, donc c'était amusant. Mais Lily, je pense qu'elle aurait vraiment pu y aller, alors...  
— Tu ne voulais pas l'influencer, c'est ça ?  
— Oh, je voulais surtout éviter les problèmes avec nos parents ! précisa James en ricanant. Lily n'est pas vraiment influençable, je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Et de toute façon, elle était tellement impatiente d'aller à Poudlard qu'elle ne semblait pas stresser.

— C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas souvent vu stresser, à part l'an dernier, entre ses BUSE, son travail de préfète et le poste de capitaine qu'elle a récupéré à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
— Et ses examens de cette année ?  
— Oh, elle n'en parle pas vraiment, pour l'instant. Je pense qu'elle gère bien son emploi du temps. Les résultats de ses BUSE l'ont beaucoup rassurée sur ses capacités de travail, et elle n'a gardé quasiment que des matières qu'elle aimait. Non, elle n'est pas stressée, en ce moment. Butée et bornée, ça oui, mais pas stressée du tout.  
— Plus que d'habitude ? s'étonna James.  
— Mmmh... Pas forcément, c'est plutôt qu'on est en désaccord sur un sujet, en ce moment, et qu'elle le remet régulièrement sur le balai...

James se pencha en avant, intéressé.  
— Je connais la technique. Et alors, dis-moi, de quoi s'agit-il ?  
— Oh... Hum... Tu connais les tatouages ?  
— Bien sûr. Qui ne les connaît pas ?  
— Ben voilà. La miss a envie d'en avoir un.

Son vis à vis se mit à rire.  
— Je vois, Lily a beaucoup discuté avec Roxanne, à Noël. Mais bon, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.  
— Oh qu'elle se fasse tatouer, je n'ai rien à redire, c'est son corps, c'est son problème. Je ne m'y risquerais pas, d'ailleurs, même si j'en avais envie. Accessoirement... ce qui lui plaît, ce sont certains tatouages sorciers. Ceux qui sont reliés et permettent une certaine forme de communication. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

James se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise, bras croisés et sourire aux lèvres.   
— Et alors ? Où est le problème ?  
— Ben... Tu sais, dans ma famille, il y a eu des tatouages beaucoup moins... euh... beaucoup plus... noirs...  
— C'est à dire ?  
— Ben tu sais... La Marque des Ténèbres...  
— Oh... Pfff... Personne ne va y penser, à mon avis. Je crois que tu as plus à craindre de ma sœur que de Voldemort, franchement ! affirma James en riant.

Scorpius resta dubitatif. Le frère de Lily pouvait-il vraiment avoir raison ?

  
****************

  
De son côté, Lily était bien occupée, avec l'approche de son deuxième match de l'année. C'est qu'il fallait que son équipe soit prête ! Et à côté de ça, elle avait toujours ses tâches de préfète, ainsi que de nombreux devoirs pour ses cours. Pas question de relâcher la pression ! La jeune fille comptait bien réussir l'année sur tous les fronts. Et notamment remporter la Coupe de Quidditch. Pour cela, il fallait commencer par gagner le match contre Poufsouffle...


	41. 2024/2025 Sur un lit d'hôpital

Lorsque le match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Poufsouffle arriva, le week-end précédent la Saint Valentin, Lily était pleine d'énergie et bien déterminée à ce que son équipe remporte la partie. Il faut le reconnaître, les Gryffondor s'étaient bien entraînés et cela se voyait. Les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas en reste, mais eurent du mal à garder le souafle, encore plus à marquer.

Ann Whitby, l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, était très douée. Elle donna franchement du fil à retordre à Lily. Heureusement, celle-ci avait pour elle une plus grande expérience et un entraînement plus poussé. Elle était d'ailleurs reconnaissante à Hugo de l'avoir incitée à continuer ses entraînements supplémentaires, même si Scorpius n'était plus là pour l'accompagner et la pousser à se dépasser.

Lily et Ann volaient au coude à coude derrière la petite balle ailée dorée, presque sur le point de l'atteindre. Cela faisait longtemps que la partie était commencé, et ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux jeunes filles avaient pris en chasse le Vif d'Or. Mais là, elles avaient toutes deux bon espoir, grignotant un peu plus de terrain à chaque instant.

Si la petite balle dorée ne décidait pas brusquement de faire une embardée et de disparaître, comme cela lui arrivait régulièrement, alors il était fort probable que l'une des deux attrapeuses mette fin à la partie en l'attrapant, décrochant par le même coup cent cinquante points supplémentaires pour son équipe. Les deux jeunes filles étaient donc très motivées, toutes les deux déterminées à l'attraper, chacune pour son équipe.

Petit à petit, Lily avait réussi à avoir un peu d'avance sur Ann. Elle tendit la main. Il ne lui manquait vraiment pas grand-chose pour attraper la petite balle ensorcelée. Un petit peu, encore un petit peu...

Brusquement, la jeune fille eut le souffle coupé et une vive douleur irradia depuis son flanc gauche. Un cognard ! Lily perdit momentanément le contrôle de son balai, qui commença à partir en vrille, mais réalisa tout de suite ce qui se passait, malgré la douleur, et se força à attraper le manche de son Galaxie 3500 à pleines mains, afin de maîtriser à nouveau la trajectoire.

Évidemment, l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle en avait profité et brandissait fièrement le Vif d'Or au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait emporté le Vif d'Or contre Lily Potter ! Alors que Lily l'attrapait quasiment à chaque match, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Les Poufsouffle exultaient et félicitèrent chaudement leur attrapeuse.

De leur côté, les Gryffondor s'étaient précipités vers leur capitaine, d'autant plus que celle-ci était blessée. La jeune fille s'était rapidement posée sur le sol du stade de Quidditch, en entendant le sifflet de fin de partie de l'arbitre, le professeur Roger Davies. Hugo fut l'un des premiers à arriver. Il était blême et se confondit en excuses auprès de sa cousine.

En effet, il était l'un des batteurs de l'équipe, cela faisait donc partie de son rôle que d'empêcher les cognards de toucher ses coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily se prenait un cognard, lors des matchs comme lors des entraînements en équipe, mais ce coup-là était particulièrement sérieux, et la jeune fille se tenait encore le flanc, légèrement pliée en deux et essoufflée.

Néanmoins, elle tint à rappeler à son cousin que ça arrivait, et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'entraîner davantage, si vraiment il culpabilisait. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière de l'école s'était rapprochée, sa baguette à la main. Belladonna Mandrake écarta d'autorité les joueurs de Gryffondor et demanda à examiner leur capitaine.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, résignée. Lily était bien consciente du fait qu'elle avait besoin des soins de la guérisseuse. Celle-ci leva sa baguette sur la jeune fille et lui lança quelques sorts.

— Hum, hum, vous n'échapperez pas à un petit séjour dans mon infirmerie, cette fois-ci, Miss Potter. Il serait peut-être bon que l'on vous porte, d'ailleurs, pour y aller.  
— Oh non ! Je peux marcher, je vous assure ! s'écria aussitôt la jeune capitaine.

L'infirmière eut un regard dubitatif pour la jeune fille, mais elle savait très bien que, dans ce genre de circonstances, les joueurs de Quidditch avaient tendance à jouer les durs. Hugo s'empressa de soutenir sa cousine et l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elle s'écroula plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le lit que lui avait désigné Mrs Mandrake. Elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu à voix haute, mais Lily avait un peu présumé de ses forces.

La jeune fille se força néanmoins à sourire à ses joueurs, qui l'avaient tous accompagnée, tandis que l'infirmière fermait les rideaux qui encadraient son lit. Elle lui fit alors retirer sa tenue de Quidditch, afin de mieux juger de l'étendue des dégâts. Le flanc de Lily avait déjà viré au bleu très foncé, presque noir, et lever les bras pour se déshabiller la fit grimacer.

Mrs Mandrake jeta à nouveau quelques sorts pour affiner son diagnostic.  
— Vous avez deux côtes cassées, Miss Potter. Je vais vous soigner, et vous allez vous reposer scrupuleusement, sans bouger, surtout ! N'espérez pas rejoindre votre Salle Commune avant demain au mieux, plus probablement après-demain.  
— Mais... Et mes cours ? Comment je vais faire, si je suis toujours ici après-demain ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Si elle devait utiliser les notes de ses amis, c'était plus compliqué que de suivre le cours. Elle n'allait quand même pas manquer pour si peu ? Lily était certaine que ça pouvait être vite réparé, et que l'infirmière lui disait ça seulement pour lui faire peur.

— Ne bougez pas de ce lit, je vous l'ai dit, et vous avez une chance de sortir demain, reprit celle-ci. Maintenant, laissez-moi soigner votre blessure, si vous voulez espérer guérir.

Mrs Mandrake ouvrit alors un grand pot contenant un onguent verdâtre à l'odeur nauséabonde. Lily fronça le nez mais se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque, ne voulant pas se mettre la femme à dos. Celle-ci étala précautionneusement de l'onguent sur le flanc de la jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Maudit cognard !

Après cela, l'infirmière lui intima l'ordre de ne plus bouger du tout puis fit aller et venir sa baguette au-dessus du flanc blessé. Elle expliqua à Lily qu'elle remettait les côtes en place, mais qu'il fallait leur laisser le temps de consolider leur réparation, sans compter la cicatrisation des chairs autour et la résorption du bleu.

Elle banda ensuite le torse de la jeune fille et lui donna l'une des chemises de nuit de l'infirmerie, avant de surveiller qu'elle se couchait bien dans le lit.  
— Bien, je présume que vous n'accepterez pas de vous reposer tant que vous n'aurez pas vu votre équipe... soupira Mrs Mandrake, qui ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sujet.

Lily opina avec un petit sourire contrit. Si elle voulait sortir d'ici rapidement, elle avait intérêt à se montrer coopérative ! Dès que les rideaux autour du lit furent ouverts, Hugo se précipita à ses côtés. Son cousin avait toujours un air coupable. La jeune capitaine félicita ses joueurs d'avoir si bien joué et leur dit qu'elle était désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or.

Ils lui répondirent que ce n'était pas grave, que le plus important était qu'elle se repose. Il faut dire aussi que, grâce au bon travail de l'équipe, les Poufsouffle n'avaient gagné que de peu de points. La Coupe de Quidditch restait donc parfaitement accessible, ce qui rassura la jeune capitaine. Siobhan Vaughn et Moira MacGuire, deux des poursuiveuses, étaient très proches de Lily et donc particulièrement inquiètes pour elle.

La jeune fille rassura tout le monde et leur conseilla d'aller se reposer. Hugo resta le dernier. Dès que la porte de l'infirmerie se referma sur le reste de l'équipe, il s'écria :  
— Bon, tu vois, Lily, je suis nul au Quidditch, tu n'aurais jamais dû me prendre dans ton équipe... Il vaut mieux que tu trouves un autre batteur...  
— Pardon, Hugo, tu rigoles ? s'indigna-t-elle.  
— Pas du tout. Tu as bien vu, c'est à cause de moi que tu es blessée ! assura-t-il, son air coupable toujours sur le visage.  
— Oh arrête. Tu sais très bien que ce sont les risques du jeu. Je ne suis pas la première à être touchée par un cognard, je ne serai pas la dernière non plus.  
— Oui mais si...  
Sa cousine le coupa aussitôt.  
— Non, pas de si. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, Hugo, bon sang ! En revanche, si tu quittes l'équipe, si tu me lâches, là oui, j'aurais quelque chose à te reprocher, compris ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête en grimaçant, pas vraiment convaincu.  
— Allez, je t'assure ! reprit-elle sur un ton cajoleur. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire cognard qui va m'arrêter, et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi dans l'équipe. Et crois-moi, je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon cousin préféré !  
Parfois, Hugo se demandait comment qui que ce soit pouvait sérieusement résister à Lily Potter.

La jeune fille attendit un peu sans bouger après le départ de son cousin. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être vraiment tranquille, Mrs Mandrake n'étant toujours pas ressortie de son bureau, à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, elle se mit à sourire. Elle tourna les yeux vers la table de nuit accolée à son lit. En retirant ses vêtements, la jeune fille avait déposé là son Miroir à Double Sens.

Maintenant, comment l'attraper sans baguette et alors que l'on n'est pas censée bouger ? Elle aurait peut-être dû demander de l'aide à Hugo. Oui mais... il aurait sûrement tout de suite compris pourquoi elle voulait prendre son miroir. Oh, bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours demander à Mrs Mandrake. Mais... celle-ci allait sûrement trouver la demande bizarre. Surtout que Lily n'était absolument le genre de fille qui se pomponnait.

Après avoir tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête, elle finit par se décider. Tout doucement, en faisant très attention à ne pas tirer sur son flanc douloureux, Lily se déplaça suffisamment pour attraper le petit artefact magique. Elle en avait tellement besoin, à cet instant précis ! Décidément, il y avait des moments où Scorpius lui manquait encore davantage, si c'était possible. Même si elle ne l'avouerait à personne, bien sûr...

Lorsque le visage de son petit ami remplaça le sien sur le miroir, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un large sourire. Le jeune homme, en revanche, fronça les sourcils.

— Tu es déjà couchée, Lily ? s'étonna-t-il.  
Elle eut le réflexe de hausser les épaules mais s'interrompit dans son élan, une sourde douleur lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas bouger.  
— Tu reconnais l'endroit d'où je t'appelle ? préféra-t-elle répondre sur un ton mutin.

Tandis qu'elle éloignait un peu le miroir de son visage, le jeune homme tentait d'observer ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Il retint un juron.  
— Mince ! Tu es à l'infirmerie ? Tout va bien, j'espère ? Enfin... rien de grave, plutôt ? C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu avais le match contre Poufsouffle ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
— Ouais, c'est ça, confirma-t-elle sur un ton volontairement désinvolte.   
— Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? supposa-t-il en grimaçant.  
— Oh, eh bien tu n'es plus le seul à avoir attrapé le Vif d'Or avant moi lors d'un match, choisit d'expliquer la jeune attrapeuse sur le même ton désinvolte.  
— Mmmmmmmmh... C'est toujours Ann Whitby leur attrapeuse, hein ? Je sais qu'elle est douée... Ça peut expliquer pour le Vif, mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais à l'infirmerie, Lily.  
— Eh bien... Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à Noël ? Au Terrier.  
— Euh... Je t'ai dit pas mal de choses, remarqua-t-il en levant un sourcil, n'étant pas sûr de voir où sa petite amie voulait en venir. Tu penses à un truc en particulier ?  
— Tu aimes toujours autant les cognards ? précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Scorpius grogna. Rétrospectivement, il avait beaucoup aimé le cognard qui avait mené à leur premier baiser. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs subtilement rappelé à Noël, lorsqu'ils avaient été tous deux affectés au poste de batteur, dans la partie de Quidditch avec les frères et cousins de la jeune fille. Mais clairement, non, le jeune homme n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que sa petite amie en ait reçu un suffisamment fort pour devoir rester à l'infirmerie.

— Franchement ? répondit-il avec une grimace. Je préfère les recevoir moi-même, les cognards. En plus, c'est frustrant, maintenant que je ne suis plus à Poudlard : je ne peux même pas venir t'embrasser à l'infirmerie, moi. Alors que... Je me souviendrai toujours du moment où je t'ai vue passer la porte pour venir me rendre visite, cette fois-là... Enfin bon...  
Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire complice.

— Et du coup, Lily, tu l'as pris où et il t'a fait quoi, ce cognard, pour que tu restes à l'infirmerie ?  
Elle fit un petit sourire bravache avant de répondre.

— En plein dans le flanc, alors que j'avais le bras tendu pour attraper le Vif d'Or, qui était à deux doigts.  
— Ouille, grimaça-t-il, visualisant très bien ce que ça avait dû faire. Tes côtes ont morflé, j'imagine ?  
— C'est ça, deux côtes cassées et la peau toute bleue de ce côté-là ! confirma-t-elle, avec le même ton désinvolte qu'auparavant. D'ailleurs, si on avait des tatouages liés, tu aurais pu être déjà au courant, hein.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il n'aimait toujours pas le concept de tatouage, mais Lily ne se gênait pas pour glisser régulièrement des allusions à ce sujet.

— Et du coup, tu es coincée là jusqu'à demain ou après-demain, j'imagine, préféra-t-il répondre.  
— Ouais, tout à fait. Tu avais eu quoi, toi, au fait, à l'épaule, cette fois-là ?  
— Une rupture des tendons et la clavicule cassée. Mrs Mandrake m'a immobilisé pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures pour que ça se remette complètement.  
— Elle n'a absolument pas changé ses méthodes, soupira la jeune fille.

Scorpius savait bien à quel point il était difficile pour Lily de rester ainsi immobile. Malheureusement, il se sentait totalement impuissant, surtout en étant aussi loin d'elle. Le jeune homme fit donc de son mieux pour changer les idées de sa petite amie, évitant néanmoins de la faire rire franchement, afin de ne pas lui faire davantage mal aux côtes.

  
****************

  
La jeune fille se remit correctement de ses blessures et put reprendre son quotidien, même si l'infirmière lui conseilla de se ménager, au niveau des entraînements, durant les jours qui suivraient. Ce matin-là, Lily prenait son petit déjeuner juste à côté de son cousin Hugo. Ils étaient en train de discuter de leur dernier devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal à rendre lorsque chouettes et hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle pour déposer le courrier.

Lily donna un bout de bacon à la chouette familiale des Potter puis la caressa machinalement d'une main, avant de détacher la lettre que celle-ci portait à la patte. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup recevoir des lettres de ses parents, aussi s'apprêta-t-elle à ouvrir celle-ci avec plaisir. Elle sursauta néanmoins en remarquant que la lettre n'était pas adressée qu'à elle, et se tourna vers son cousin.

— Hugo, c'est aussi pour Lucy et toi, commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu l'as vue, ce matin ?   
— Euh non. Tu as regardé à la table de Serdaigle ? Elle devrait être en train de déjeuner.

La jeune fille se passa une main sur le front. Elle avait été tellement surprise de l'adresse de la lettre qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à regarder elle-même. Elle se redressa un peu sur son banc pour chercher sa cousine, dont la chevelure rousse typiquement Weasley était repérable de loin. Effectivement, Lucy était en train de déjeuner, tout en discutant avec ses amis.

— On l'appelle tout de suite ou on attend qu'elle ait fini de manger ? demanda Hugo.  
— Mmmh... Tu crois qu'elle en a encore pour longtemps ?  
— On parle de Lucy, là, hein. La même Lucy qui peut passer des heures à la table du petit déjeuner, au Terrier, je te rappelle. Je lui envoie un message, d'accord ?  
— Ouais. C'est sûrement important, et j'ai hâte de savoir de quoi ça parle.

Heureusement pour leurs nerfs, leur cousine était aussi intriguée qu'eux par la lettre et s'empressa donc de les rejoindre dès qu'elle eut ouvert le petit avion en papier envoyé par Hugo. Lily se hâta donc d'ouvrir leur courrier et les trois cousins se penchèrent dessus d'un même mouvement.

« Chers Lily, Hugo et Lucy,

Je vous écris vite fait ce petit mot pour vous dire que ça y est, Alec a été retrouvé, enfin ! Et il va plutôt bien, enfin rien de grave, si j'ai bien compris. Rose avait raison depuis le début, finalement, ce qui n'étonne pas Hermione, bien sûr.

Ah, vous vous demandez sûrement où il était, tout ce temps. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il a été retrouvé dans un hôpital moldu. Oui, un hôpital moldu ! Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails, je vous en dirai plus dès que ce sera le cas, mais je vous envoie déjà ce message pour vous tenir au courant, comme convenu.

Je vous embrasse tous les trois,

Ginny »

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent avec joie. La disparition du petit ami de Rose avait été bien longue et réellement inquiétante. Mais qu'était-il donc arrivé à Alec McKinnon, durant tout ce temps ?


	42. 2024/2025 Les dangers du monde moldu

Dès qu'elle put s'isoler un instant, Lily s'empressa d'appeler Scorpius afin de lui annoncer qu'Alec McKinnon avait été enfin retrouvé. Elle ne put lui donner de détails mais promit de le tenir au courant dès qu'elle en saurait plus.

Heureusement, il ne fut pas nécessaire d'attendre le lendemain pour avoir davantage d'informations. En effet, une nouvelle lettre de Ginny arriva dans la journée. Elle continuait à faire la liaison avec Poudlard, Hermione et Ron étant aux côtés de Rose.

Il s'avéra que, en réalité, le petit ami de celle-ci avait passé tout le temps de sa disparition dans le fameux hôpital moldu où il venait finalement d'être retrouvé. Absolument pas de manière volontaire, d'ailleurs. Effectivement, le jeune homme avait été renversé par une voiture dans une rue moldue. Sérieusement blessé par l'accident, il avait été transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il était alors rapidement tombé dans le coma...

Et c'était là le nœud du problème. Alec McKinnon avait sa baguette magique et quelques effets personnels sur lui, ce jour-là, mais pas de papiers d'identité moldus ni rien permettant de l'identifier. Il y avait bien eu un avis de recherche côté moldu, afin de retrouver ses proches, sans succès. Heureusement, la présence d'un bout de bois ouvragé dans ses affaires finit par remonter aux oreilles d'une infirmière qui venait juste d'être embauchée dans cet hôpital. Comme elle avait épousé un sorcier, elle avait fait le rapprochement et présumé que l'inconnu en était un aussi et qu'il s'agissait de sa baguette.

Son mari prévint alors le Ministère de la Magie. Habituellement, c'était du ressort de la Brigade de police magique, mais comme les aurors enquêtaient sur la disparition d'un homme, ils transmirent l'information au Bureau des Aurors. C'est donc l'équipe chargée de retrouver Alec qui se rendit à l'hôpital pour procéder à son identification, munis de documents officiels moldus de police comme le Ministère leur en fournissait toujours dans ces cas-là.

Le coma du jeune homme avait brouillé la localisation magique, d'autant plus que sa baguette, qui aurait dû jouer le rôle d'amplificateur, était enfermée dans un coffre de l'hôpital depuis son accident. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance mais son identité put néanmoins être confirmée, entre sa faible aura magique, d'une part, et les caractéristiques de sa baguette, que les aurors s'étaient fait montrer en demandant à voir ses affaires, d'autre part.

À peine la confirmation reçue, Rose avait voulu se précipiter au chevet de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était tellement rassurée ! Même si celui-ci n'était pas encore réellement en état de la retrouver, au moins ils savaient maintenant où il était, et ce qui lui était arrivé ! Ron et Hermione tinrent à accompagner tous les deux leur fille. Ils voulaient pouvoir la soutenir, surtout que la jeune fille était vraiment sur un petit nuage.

L'état d'Alec ne doucha même pas son entousiasme. Heureusement, le visage du jeune homme n'avait pas été vraiment touché, ce qui était sans doute moins impressionnant. Rose s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit de son petit ami et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes. Elle serra celle-ci tendrement et se mit à lui parler aussitôt, lui assurant qu'elle était là pour lui, lui racontant combien ils l'avaient cherché, combien elle avait été sûre de finir par le retrouver.

Évidemment, le jeune homme ne réagit absolument pas. Mais Rose n'était pas inquiète, n'était plus inquiète. Tout allait s'arranger, désormais, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que son fiancé devait être transféré à Sainte Mangouste. La jeune fille faisait toute confiance aux guérisseurs sorciers. C'était aussi le cas des parents de celui-ci, arrivés dans l'intervalle.

Le transfert d'Alec McKinnon d'un hôpital à l'autre s'organisa rapidement. Le temps de métamorphoser l'une des voitures du Ministère de la Magie en ambulance à l'apparence moldue, et de mandater un guérisseur et deux infirmiers pour le trajet. Rose tint à rester présente tout le long, et ne lâcha pas la main du jeune homme.

Ce fut cependant nécessaire, à Sainte Mangouste, pour l'examen et le diagnostic de celui-ci, mais elle resta à ses côtés. Au final, il s'avéra qu'Alec n'avait rien de réellement grave. Les guérisseurs finirent de soigner les blessures, contusions et fractures du jeune homme. Tout ça avait déjà bien commencé à cicatriser dans l'hôpital moldu, mais les sorts de guérison étaient clairement bien plus efficaces que les plâtres et autres bandages !

Ce qui avait plongé Alec McKinnon dans le coma était un gros hématome à proximité de son cerveau. Celui-ci s'était partiellement résorbé, mais c'était encore loin d'être suffisant pour permettre son réveil naturellement. Heureusement, les guérisseurs savaient parfaitement quoi faire dans ces cas-là et purent opérer via leurs baguettes sans laisser de séquelles.

Ils recommandèrent ensuite de laisser le jeune homme se reposer. Celui-ci devait finir par se réveiller seul, à son rythme. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, quelques heures plus tard. Il trouva ses parents et Rose à son chevet, les parents de celle-ci se tenant un peu en retrait. Alec fronça les sourcils et demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas gardé de souvenir de l'accident.

Ils se relayèrent alors tous pour lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, combien de temps il avait disparu, et comment ils l'avaient finalement retrouvé. Ce qui avait permis de l'amener à Sainte Mangouste, où sa guérison avait pu être accélérée et contrôlée. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ayant un peu de mal à assimiler tout cela.

Tout à coup, Alec sembla avoir une illumination. Il regarda Rose, qui tenait l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, et posa sa seconde main sur celles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit alors à sourire, profondément émue, sincèrement heureuse de le retrouver, et il lui sourit tendrement en retour.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors légèrement vers leurs parents afin de leur parler.  
— Rose et moi... on avait quelque chose à vous annoncer...  
Le sourire de celle-ci s'élargit et elle resserra inconsciemment l'emprise de ses mains.  
— ... on va se marier, finit-il en souriant lui aussi.

Mr et Mrs McKinnon comme Ron et Hermione Weasley reconnurent qu'ils étaient déjà au courant, Rose leur en ayant parlé au moment de sa disparition. Ils en profitèrent néanmoins pour les féliciter chaleureusement tous les deux, n'ayant pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire jusque-là.

Le jeune homme avoua alors qu'il venait de se souvenir que, s'il s'était fait renverser par une voiture, ce jour-là, c'est parce qu'il était totalement euphorique, suite au « Oui ! » de Rose. Euphorique au point de ne plus du tout faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. En entendant cela, sa fiancée grimaça.

— Heureusement que tu n'as rien eu de plus grave, alors ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

Évidemment, l'ensemble des Weasley, des Potter et des Lupin — ainsi que Scorpius — se réjouit de la fin heureuse de cette affaire. Lily regrettait vraiment d'être encore à Poudlard et de ne pas pouvoir aller voir sa cousine Rose. Elle compensa un peu en lui écrivant une longue lettre. La jeune fille était bien contente que sa cousine ait eu raison de rester optimiste.

  
****************

  
Un sujet revenait assez régulièrement entre Lily et Scorpius, à travers leurs Miroirs à Double Sens ou bien à travers les longues lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient. Le tatouage, et notamment les fameux tatouages liés...

La jeune fille comprenait les craintes de son petit ami, mais elle les trouvait tellement infondées ! Et c'est ce qu'elle s'acharnait à lui démontrer. Lily voulait que Scorpius puisse faire ses propres choix en fonction de lui-même, non pas en fonction de son histoire familiale. Certes, celle-ci était lourde, et alors ? Franchement, elle estimait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en sentir prisonnier.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à entendre ces arguments, au départ, mais à force d'en parler, il commençait doucement à évoluer sur la question. Finalement, ce que lui proposait Lily, c'était d'être libre, n'est-ce pas ? Un sacré programme. Cheminant petit à petit, Scorpius finit par se sentir prêt à surmonter ses craintes. Il comprenait l'intérêt que sa petite amie trouvait aux tatouages liés, même s'il ne trouvait pas qu'un tel système leur apporterait quelque chose.

Au final, l'une des nombreuses fois où Lily remit le sujet du tatouage sur le balai, Scorpius lui demanda s'ils pouvaient rencontrer sa fameuse cousine tatoueuse, Roxanne, afin d'en discuter avec elle. Sa petite amie se montra ravie et s'empressa d'écrire à la fille de George et Angelina. Celle-ci leur assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour en parler, bien au contraire.

En effet, un tatouage, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, ne se faisait pas à la légère. Il valait mieux en parler longuement auparavant, afin d'être sûr de soi, afin de savoir dans quoi l'on s'engageait, aussi. La jeune fille leur proposa de les rencontrer lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de février. Lily et Scorpius acceptèrent sans hésitation. Ils allaient pouvoir faire le point sur le sujet et poser toutes leurs questions.

Effectivement, Roxanne répondit à tout, les incitant vraiment à creuser le sujet et à ne pas garder une interrogation pour eux. Elle les interrogea longuement aussi sur leur ressenti par rapport au sujet. Notamment Scorpius, avec ses doutes et ses craintes, mais aussi Lily, avec son enthousiasme qui méritait d'être tempéré par la réflexion et la maturité.

L'apprentie tatoueuse leur avait notamment précisé qu'il leur fallait attendre la majorité de Lily, à la fin du mois d'avril, puisqu'il était interdit de tatouer un mineur. Cela n'inquiétait pas celle-ci : en effet, avril n'était pas si loin que ça, et de toute façon, ils avaient encore besoin de temps, besoin de réfléchir sérieusement au projet, besoin de prendre le temps d'être sûrs de se lancer.

Roxanne les avait aussi conseillés par rapport aux emplacements possibles des tatouages, et aux avantages de les rendre ou non mouvants. Enfin, elle leur avait parlé des styles et des motifs. Elle avait même laissé à chacun d'eux un livre sur le sujet, afin de leur permettre de voir quels étaient ceux qui leur plaisaient le mieux.

  
****************

  
En dehors de l'absence de Scorpius, qui lui manquait beaucoup, Lily appréciait vraiment cette sixième année à Poudlard. Certes, la jeune Gryffondor était très occupée. Mais elle avait pris conscience du fait qu'elle aimait vraiment l'être. Elle aimait se sentir utile, notamment.

Et ça, se sentir utile, lorsque l'on était préfète, c'était assez facile, finalement. Les plus jeunes élèves faisaient facilement appel à elle lorsqu'ils cherchaient à comprendre le fonctionnement de Poudlard ou qu'ils avaient des questions particulières sur les matières, les professeurs, ce genre de choses. La jeune fille appréciait énormément leur confiance. Ayant davantage de temps libre, sans BUSE ni ASPIC à préparer, Lily pouvait consacrer du temps au tutorat des plus jeunes.

L'entraide entre élèves, particulièrement pour les devoirs, était réellement encouragée, à Poudlard, depuis la fin de la guerre. La jeune fille avait ainsi participé à organiser des groupes de travail entre les élèves d'une même année, mais aussi d'années différentes. C'était un bon moyen de réviser pour les plus grands, tandis que ça aidait les plus jeunes à comprendre et avancer.

Elle était heureuse, surtout, d'être avant tout Lily à leurs yeux, pas la fille du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était plus facile, aussi, que lorsqu'elle avait débarqué à Poudlard, et qu'elle s'était retrouvée en ligne de mire de la curiosité d'une grande partie des élèves. Elle faisait désormais partie des plus vieux, elle maîtrisait les rouages du vieux château, cours comme passages secrets, et c'était bien mieux comme ça !

Son rôle de joueuse de Quidditch, aussi, puis de capitaine, avait participé à ce qu'on la voie pour elle-même. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être en partie pour cela qu'elle aimait autant le Quidditch ? À vrai dire, quand elle y réfléchissait sérieusement, la jeune fille avait toujours été intéressée par ce sport sorcier. Très tôt, elle avait accompagné ses parents et ses frères à des matchs. L'un des avantages à avoir une mère journaliste dans ce domaine !

Et puis il y avait le fait de pratiquer soi-même le Quidditch, bien sûr. La première fois que Lily était montée sur un balai, c'était avec sa mère, et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était trop petite pour s'en souvenir. Néanmoins, du plus loin qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, elle avait toujours aimé ça.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien, en revanche, de la première fois où elle avait eu le droit de monter seule sur un balai ! Bien sûr, c'était un très vieux balai, lent et peu réactif. Une monture idéale pour la petite fille qu'elle était alors. Rien à voir avec son Galaxie 3500, son balai chéri, si rapide et si maniable !

Bref, l'année se déroulait bien. Les cours étaient plus difficiles, les professeurs plus exigeants, mais ça devenait aussi de plus en plus intéressant, puisqu'ils commençaient à étudier la magie davantage en profondeur. Les cours de Runes, notamment, étaient particulièrement passionnants. Ils avaient surtout abordé la théorie, jusque-là, dans cette matière. Maintenant, c'était surtout la pratique. Or les runes, c'était une magie puissante, très puissante...

  
***************

  
Lucy Weasley s'approcha de sa cousine Lily alors que celle-ci était en train de lire son courrier, durant le petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit d'un côté de Lily, l'autre côté étant occupé par les deux meilleures amies de celle-ci, Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan. Lucy avait envie de discuter un peu avec elle mais, visiblement, celle-ci n'était pas très disponible.

D'ailleurs, vu son air concentré et son sourire rêveur, pas bien difficile de deviner de qui provenait la lettre que la fille des Potter était en train de lire.  
— Dis donc, Lily, il t'écrit quoi de beau, là, Scorpius ? commença Lucy sur un ton sirupeux.

Sa cousine releva brusquement la tête, surprise dans sa lecture. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune Serdaigle à la table de Gryffondor.  
— Eh ! C'est personnel, Lucy ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourvu que Hugo ne cherche pas à s'en mêler ! Lily aimait bien ses cousins, mais ils pouvaient parfois être pénibles. Surtout lorsqu'ils se mettaient à la taquiner sur Scorpius ! Heureusement que ses amies, Ailis et Erin, avaient le bon goût, elles, de ne pas le faire.

Au lieu de cela, Lucy soupira et s'accouda à la table, la tête entre les mains. Elle poussa un profond soupir.  
— Parfois... Je ne sais pas... Enfin... Comment tu fais, toi, Lily ?  
— Pardon ? Euh... comment je fais quoi ?

Lucy pencha un peu la tête tout en tendant une main vers la lettre que sa cousine tenait toujours à la main.  
— Ben... Avec Scorpius... Comment tu fais pour que ça marche ? Que ça marche depuis si longtemps ? Que ça marche alors qu'il n'est même plus à Poudlard avec toi ?

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds. À vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Du moins, pas en ces termes.  
— Comment je fais ? Franchement, Lucy, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas du tout. C'est... c'est comme ça. C'est parce que c'est lui. Enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
— Non, pas vraiment, soupira la jeune Serdaigle. Et je ne comprends pas. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais, parce que moi, franchement, je n'y arrive pas...

Lily grimaça, prise de compassion pour sa cousine. Effectivement, la relation de celle-ci avec Clément Borel, le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à Beauxbâtons, n'avait pas duré longtemps après leur éloignement physique suite à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle sortait avec un autre garçon, ces derniers temps... mais ces mots firent penser à la jeune Gryffondor que ce n'était peut-être plus le cas. Surtout que Lucy s'était déjà plainte à elle, auparavant, de ne pas parvenir à garder un petit ami très longtemps.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, répondit la fille des Potter en se frottant le menton. Tu sais, je ne suis pas forcément la personne la mieux placée pour ça. Avant Scorpius, je ne suis sortie qu'avec Amalric Vaughn.  
— Et c'était différent ?  
— Euh... Oui, très différent. Mais sûrement parce qu'ils sont très différents l'un de l'autre. Enfin... Je ne sais pas... Bon, d'accord, il y a peut-être autre chose, mais...  
— Oui ? demanda Lucy avec espoir, tout en se redressant.

Lily baissa le ton et se rapprocha de sa cousine. Elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'Amalric l'entende, elle n'aurait pas voulu prendre le risque de le blesser. En effet, le jeune homme était de la même Maison et de la même année qu'elle, et ils avaient su rester amis.

— La grande différence que je vois, souffla Lily à voix basse, c'est au niveau de ce que je ressens. Avec Scorpius... avec Scorpius, ça a toujours été bien plus fort. C'était déjà le cas lorsque nous étions seulement amis, ça l'est encore plus depuis. On est sur la même longueur d'ondes. J'ai l'impression qu'on se complète, d'une certaine façon. Et c'est... Enfin tu vois, j'ai besoin de lui, là je ressens un vrai manque parce qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard. Mais... En même temps... Je ne sais pas mais... c'est comme si on était toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, malgré la distance...  
— J'avoue, j'ai du mal à comprendre, répondit Lucy sur le même ton.  
— Je suis désolée... s'excusa sa cousine. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir t'aider...  
— Ouais, merci Lily... Je crois surtout que je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver mon propre Scorpius...  
— Je te le souhaite, franchement ! lui assura la jeune Gryffondor.


	43. 2024/2025 Constellations

Lily feuilletait régulièrement le livre sur les tatouages que Roxanne, sa cousine tatoueuse, lui avait confié. Elle admirait les nombreux motifs, certains simples, d'autres très complexes, certains fixes, d'autres mouvants. Beaucoup lui plaisaient. Mais ceux qui la fascinaient le plus, c'était les tatouages représentant des constellations.

Alors qu'elle en parlait une fois de plus, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à Pré au Lard au mois de mars, Scorpius lui demanda ce qu'elle trouvait de si fascinant à ces motifs-là.

— Eh bien... Toutes ces étoiles, c'est fin, c'est délicat, c'est léger, j'aime beaucoup... Ça me rappelle les cours d'astronomie, observer le ciel au télescope... Et puis... ton prénom... il vient bien de la constellation du Scorpion ?  
— Tout à fait, confirma-t-il. Ma mère est férue d'astronomie, alors lorsqu'elle a su que la famille de mon père avait pour tradition de donner un nom d'étoile ou de constellation aux enfants...  
— Alors c'est ça que je veux. La constellation du Scorpion ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant.  
— Eh bien pourquoi pas... Mais moi, alors, que pourrais-je choisir ? Une fleur de lys ?  
— Mmmh... C'est peut-être un peu féminin... Et sinon, il y a la fleur de lys des rois de France, mais bon, ça ne fait plus trop référence à mon prénom...  
— Oh mais je sais ! Tu es géniale, Lily !  
— Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Lorsqu'elle a su que nous sortions ensemble, toi et moi, ma mère m'a dit qu'il avait existé une constellation appelée Fleur de Lys.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui, elle a été nommée ainsi en l'honneur des rois de France. Depuis, ses étoiles ont été rattachées à d'autres constellations. Mais ce serait parfait pour moi, une constellation comme toi, et qui fait référence à ton prénom. Tu en penses quoi ?  
Elle lui fit un large sourire et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser.

  
***************

  
Les deux jeunes gens en parlèrent avec Roxanne pendant les vacances d'avril, en lui montrant des dessins des deux constellations. Elle leur répondit que c'était tout à fait réalisable et que ça rendrait sans doute très bien.  
— Donc vous êtes sûrs de vous ? N'oubliez pas qu'un tatouage reste à vie.  
Ils opinèrent, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

— Scorpius, tu avais des réticences, tu en es où ? Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire pour toi, et pas sous la pression ?  
À nouveau, le jeune homme sourit.  
— C'est vrai, Roxanne, que je reviens de loin. Tu sais qu'au début j'avais du mal avec le concept de tatouage. À cause de la Marque des Ténèbres, que mon père et mon grand-père ont portée.  
La jeune tatoueuse hocha gravement la tête.

— Mais j'ai compris que je n'avais pas à être prisonnier du passé, reprit-il. Maintenant, je vois ce tatouage comme l'exact contre-pied du leur. Eux ont aliéné leur liberté. Moi, au contraire, j'affirme la mienne.  
Lily rayonnait tout en le fixant, l'air heureuse et fière de lui.

— Tu vois, ce tatouage va représenter bien plus que Lily et les sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Entre autres choses, ça symbolise le fait que moi, un Malefoy, j'aime une Potter. Et pas à cause de nos noms, mais malgré ceux-là. Parce que ce qui compte, c'est ce que l'on est et les choix que l'on fait. Pas ce que nos ascendants ont fait. Cela, je veux m'en souvenir toute ma vie et l'affirmer fièrement aux yeux du monde.

Roxanne était soufflée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réflexion ni une telle profondeur. Lily, en revanche, avait hoché la tête tout du long. Sa cousine ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de lui poser la question.  
— Et toi, Lily, tu le fais pour quelles raisons ?  
— Eh bien... Au début, c'était parce que ça me fascine et que c'est joli. Mais après en avoir discuté longuement avec Scorpius, j'y vois bien plus que ça aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas m'exprimer aussi bien que lui, mais c'est ce que je ressens aussi. Ce tatouage, il dit ce qui compte vraiment, qui je choisis d'être et pourquoi.

— Bon... Sinon, vous voulez toujours partir sur des tatouages liés ?  
Ils acquiescèrent d'une même voix.

— Vous savez que la plupart des tatoueurs moldus vous déconseilleraient de faire un tatouage de couple ? Surtout à votre âge et aussi peu engagés l'un envers l'autre que vous l'êtes, leur fit remarquer Roxanne malicieusement.  
— Eh mais tu avais dit que les tatouages liés n'étaient pas réservés aux couples ! s'indigna Lily.  
— C'est vrai ! répondit sa cousine en riant.  
— Scorpius et moi étions amis bien avant de sortir ensemble. J'ose espérer que, si nous rompons un jour, nous saurons rester amis.  
Scorpius lui prit la main en la regardant tendrement et elle lui retourna son regard. Ils ne virent pas Roxanne lever les yeux au ciel. Celle-ci les trouvait parfois vraiment dégoulinants de mièvrerie.

— Toujours est-il, reprit l'apprentie tatoueuse, que les Moldus évitent parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas les modifier, du moins pas aussi facilement et profondément que nous.  
— C'est à dire ?  
— Un tatouage magique sans encre est lié à la magie de celui qui le porte. Un tatoueur sorcier peut donc le modifier à l'aide de quelques sorts complexes, si c'est ce que son porteur désire. Par exemple, pour une constellation comme les vôtres, il est très facile de la transformer en une autre constellation. Mais on peut aussi la transformer en un motif radicalement différent !

— Et la Marque des Ténèbres, on peut la modifier, alors ? s'étonna Scorpius.  
— Non. D'abord parce que c'est de la magie noire... Ensuite, il y a la possibilité, lorsque l'on crée un tatouage magique, d'interdire toute modification de celui-là. Et c'est le cas ici.  
— Oh...

— Mais attention, même si on peut modifier un tatouage au niveau de sa forme, son emplacement, ce qu'il fait visuellement, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas modifier. Tout d'abord, le tatouage restera toujours présent sur le corps, même s'il est rendu quasiment invisible à l'œil humain. Ensuite, son lien avec la magie de son porteur restera toujours présent.   
Lily et Scorpius opinèrent.

— En ce qui concerne les tatouages liés, le lien reste présent à vie. Cependant, on peut, en quelque sorte, le mettre en sommeil. En gros, c'est comme pour les Aurors qui partent à la retraite : ils ne reçoivent plus les messages que le Chef des Aurors envoie à ceux en activité. Néanmoins, en cas de problème grave, ils peuvent toujours le joindre ou être joints par lui.  
— D'accord ! C'est fou, ça, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Papa puisse faire tout ça avec ses tatouages.  
— C'est un art très complet et complexe ! résuma Roxanne fièrement.

Elle discuta ensuite avec eux des réactions magiques qu'ils voulaient que leurs tatouages aient. Ils pesèrent soigneusement le pour et le contre avant de se décider. Au final, leurs tatouages allaient leur permettre, rien qu'en les touchant, de savoir comment l'autre allait, où il était, ainsi que de lui envoyer, par la pensée, des impressions correspondant à leur état d'esprit du moment.

Au niveau de l'emplacement, ils décidèrent de les faire à l'épaule, gauche pour Lily, droite pour Scorpius, avec la possibilité de les faire bouger à volonté sur leur corps. Ils optèrent aussi pour des images doubles, parmi les suggestions de l'apprentie tatoueuse. Ils pourraient ainsi faire apparaître à volonté, autour des étoiles de leurs tatouages, un scorpion pour Lily et une fleur de lys stylisée pour Scorpius.

Roxanne dessina plusieurs versions de ces motifs et les deux jeunes gens validèrent ensemble celles qui leur convenaient le mieux. Lily était presque majeure mais, comme elle était encore à Poudlard, le plus simple était d'attendre les grandes vacances. Roxanne leur conseilla de regarder tous les jours les motifs qu'ils avaient choisis, afin d'être totalement sûrs de leurs choix.

  
***************

  
La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à toute vitesse. Lucy, comme les autres élèves de septième année, était accaparée par la préparation de ses ASPIC. Lily, Hugo et leurs amis appréciaient pleinement le fait d'être en sixième année seulement. Entre les BUSE et les ASPIC, cela faisait du bien de souffler un peu ! Bien sûr, comme les autres années, ils auraient tout de même des examens à passer, au mois de juin, mais il n'y avait pas la même pression.

D'autant plus que, avant toute la période des examens, il restait encore les deux derniers matchs de Quidditch de l'année : Poufsouffle et Serpentard allaient s'affronter début mai, tandis que, comme d'habitude, Gryffondor et Serdaigle joueraient le dernier match de la saison, à la fin du mois de mai, peu avant le début des examens de fin d'année.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor appréciaient beaucoup les entraînements à cette période de l'année : les températures étaient plus clémentes et la nuit tombait de plus en plus tard. Lily était attentive à son équipe, et particulièrement à Michael Crivey, le gardien, qui était le seul à préparer un examen important, ses BUSE en l'occurrence.

Pas question qu'il rate ses examens à cause du Quidditch, pas question qu'il leur fasse rater le dernier match parce qu'il n'avait pas assez bien travaillé ou, pire, pour s'être fait mettre en retenue juste à cette date ! Surtout que les Gryffondor avaient encore toutes leurs chances de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch, cette année-là. Coupe que Lily comptait bien reprendre à Serdaigle. Même si sa cousine Lucy avait réintégré l'équipe à son retour de Beauxbâtons, son autre cousine Rose avait, elle, quitté définitivement l'école de sorcellerie.

Même si elle n'allait plus jouer contre eux cette année-là, Lily regarda le match entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle avec l'œil et l'intérêt de la capitaine qu'elle était. Après tout, une grande partie d'entre eux serait toujours là l'année suivante. Pas Abby Cauldwell, normalement, puisque la capitaine et gardienne de Poufsouffle était en septième année et s'apprêtait donc à passer ses ASPIC.

Mais Drenka O'Reilly, capitaine de Serpentard depuis le départ de Scorpius, et qui était poursuiveuse, était de la même année que Lily et serait donc encore là l'année suivante. Certes, il y avait des joueurs qui abandonnaient le Quidditch, notamment en septième année. Mais la capitaine de Gryffondor connaissait suffisamment bien son alter ego pour savoir que ce n'était pas du tout son style et que, comme elle, elle prendrait sa tâche à cœur jusqu'au bout.

Scorpius fut ravi lorsque sa petite amie lui annonça que son ancienne équipe avait battu les Poufsouffle. Il avait été capitaine durant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard et avait consacré beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle gardait donc une place toute particulière dans son cœur. Le compte-rendu de Lily l'intéressa d'autant plus que, pratiquant elle-même le Quidditch, elle savait comprendre ce qui se passait sur le terrain et put donc lui rapporter fidèlement le match.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent la joie de se voir à Pré au Lard entre les deux matchs. Ils en profitèrent évidemment pour aller rendre visite à leur ami Hagrid dans sa ménagerie magique. C'était toujours un plaisir pour eux d'écouter le vieil homme raconter ses souvenirs, tout en buvant le thé dans des tasses presque aussi grandes que leur tête. Les gâteaux du demi-géant étaient toujours aussi durs que la pierre et sa boutique regorgeait de bestioles dangereuses, mais Lily et Scorpius en ressortirent avec le sourire aux lèvres, en plus du nécessaire pour la chouette effraie du jeune homme et le chat de la jeune fille.

L'équipe de Gryffondor arriva au match contre Serdaigle pleine d'énergie, bien décidé à reprendre à ceux-ci la Coupe de Quidditch. Lily avait entraîné ses joueurs de son mieux et beaucoup travaillé sur la stratégie. Le résultat avait largement de quoi la satisfaire. Son équipe était rodée et chacun savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Certes, elle avait dû prendre le temps de rassurer son cousin Hugo, durant les semaines qui précédèrent le match. Celui-ci, qui était batteur, s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pu empêcher un cognard de la blesser, lors de leur match précédent, contre Poufsouffle. Mais la jeune Gryffondor s'était parfaitement bien remise et ses côtes étaient désormais en parfait état. Elle n'appréhendait pas du tout le match, quant à elle.

Hugo se lança finalement avec détermination dans la partie, bien décidé à en découdre, comme l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers. Les Serdaigle étaient motivés et bien préparés. Mais les Gryffondor semblaient vraiment avoir mangé du lion... enfin, si l'on pouvait dire cela, bien évidemment.

Les poursuiveurs rouge et or se battirent vaillamment tout au long du match, ne laissant que peu d'occasions à leurs adversaires d'attraper ou de conserver le souafle. Les quatre batteurs ne cessèrent de viser les joueurs adverses et de protéger leurs coéquipiers. Les deux gardiens défendaient leurs buts de leurs mieux, même si celui de Serdaigle encaissa davantage de buts, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ayant davantage eu le souafle en main.

Bien sûr, Lily, tout en étant attentive à son équipe, ne cessait pas de chercher le Vif d'Or. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que Jake Carmichael, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, était un adversaire à sa mesure. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune intention de la laisser gagner. Il était d'autant plus déterminé à attraper la petite balle ailée avant elle que, lors de son dernier match, celle-ci n'avait déjà pas pu l'attraper.

Mais Lily n'avait aucune intention de se faire à nouveau arrêter par un cognard ! La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour voir puis poursuivre la petite balle autant de fois que nécessaire. Cela faisait déjà un moment que le match durait et il faisait chaud, mais l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor ne sentait pas la fatigue.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle attrapa le Vif d'Or quelques secondes avant que Jake n'arrive au même niveau, elle le regarda avec un air triomphal. Si elle avait bien compté, Gryffondor devait aussi avoir remporté la Coupe de Quidditch...

C'était effectivement le cas. Les joueurs de Gryffondor vinrent entourer leur capitaine et attrapeuse en exultant de joie et en la complimentant, tandis qu'elle leur rétorquait qu'elle n'y serait jamais arrivée sans eux. Ils rejoignirent tous les sept la tribune professorale. La directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Eileen Brown, les félicita puis remit à Lily la Coupe de Quidditch. Celle-ci la brandit fièrement une première fois vers le ciel, avant de proposer à son équipe de la brandir à nouveau avec elle.

La jeune fille était tellement euphorique, lorsqu'elle ouvrit son miroir pour appeler Scorpius, que le jeune homme comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait gagné et la félicita avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle lui sourit encore plus largement et se mit à lui raconter en long, en large et en travers tout le match contre Serdaigle, et combien elle était fière de ses joueurs. Scorpius ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Elle savait pouvoir évoquer le sujet avec lui quasiment sans fin.

Les examens finirent par arriver à leur tour, rendant le château et ses alentours particulièrement studieux. L'année scolaire se termina ensuite. Dans le Poudlard Express, Lily n'écouta pas beaucoup les discussions de ses amies Ailis et Erin. Elle pensait surtout qu'elle allait pouvoir voir Scorpius, et le voir bien plus souvent et plus facilement, durant les deux prochains mois. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.


	44. 2025/2026 Enfin majeure

L'été venait à peine de débuter mais, pour Lily comme pour nombre de ses camarades de classe, il y avait une priorité. Passer leur permis de transplanage. Du moins pour ceux qui, comme la jeune fille, n'étaient pas encore majeurs lors de la première session, ou alors ceux qui l'avaient raté lors du premier essai. Comme cela se déroulait au Ministère de la Magie, Harry proposa à sa fille de l'accompagner en partant au travail.

La jeune fille le remercia mais déclina son offre. Elle craignait un peu d'être au centre de l'attention en s'y rendant avec son père. Elle préféra donc y aller avec ses amis. Scorpius était lui-même en vacances, aussi lui proposa-t-il de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent de nombreuses têtes connues, notamment Drenka O'Reilly. La conversation entre les trois capitaines, puisque celle-ci avait remplacé Scorpius après son départ de Poudlard, roula bien évidemment sur le Quidditch.

Même si elles étaient adversaires sur le terrain, les deux jeunes filles s'estimaient et s'appréciaient. Chacune reconnut donc sans peine les qualités de l'équipe et du travail de l'autre. Elles savaient qu'elles s'affronteraient à nouveau à Poudlard, au début du mois de novembre, et Scorpius sentait bien qu'elles s'y préparaient déjà toutes deux avec délectation, étant aussi passionnées par ce sport l'une que l'autre.

Lorsque ce fut enfin son tour, Lily réussit toutes les épreuves, malgré son stress, et obtint son permis. Elle en ressortit avec un sentiment de triomphe et de soulagement mêlés. Elle fut chaleureusement félicitée par ceux de ses amis qui attendaient encore leur tour ainsi, bien sûr, que par son petit ami. Celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire juste après. La jeune fille lui répondit qu'elle avait promis à son père de passer lui dire ce que ça avait donné et lui demanda si cela le dérangeait de l'accompagner au Bureau des Aurors.

Le jeune homme hésita, clairement impressionné. Mais après tout, il avait déjà rencontré le père de sa petite amie. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans cette partie-là du Ministère de la Magie. Scorpius suivit donc Lily bravement à travers couloirs et ascenseurs. La jeune fille n'y allait pas très souvent mais elle connaissait bien le chemin.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au Bureau des Aurors, Lily n'eut pas besoin de s'annoncer à la secrétaire, qui la reconnut tout de suite. Elle n'eut pas besoin non plus d'annoncer l'objet de sa visite. Tout en donnant un petit coup de baguette sur l'une des sphères qui ornaient son bureau, sphère qui se colora en bleu, la secrétaire leur annonça que le Chef des Aurors était en réunion, mais qu'il les attendait et n'allait pas tarder à les recevoir.

À vrai dire, c'est Lily seulement que celui-ci attendait. Il parut surpris tout d'abord de voir Scorpius mais se reprit immédiatement et lui serra cordialement la main. Après tout, ce n'était pas réellement étonnant que le jeune homme ait accompagné sa fille. Et Harry devait bien admettre, en son for intérieur, que c'était plutôt un bon point.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'eut pas réellement besoin d'annoncer à son père le résultat de son examen pour qu'il sache qu'elle avait obtenu son permis de transplanage. Son visage réjoui parlait pour elle. Harry laissa néanmoins à sa benjamine le plaisir de le lui dire et la félicita alors chaleureusement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de nostalgie à l'idée que sa petite dernière était déjà majeure et qu'elle était sur le point de faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Heureuse génération qui n'avait pas connu la guerre, au moins !

Le Chef des Aurors rêvassait encore lorsqu'il réalisa que sa fille était en train de lui parler.  
— ... ce soir à la maison, d'accord Papa ?  
— Euh oui, bien sûr ma chérie. Bon, je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail.  
— Ne rentre pas trop tard, s'il te plaît ! lui demanda Lily avec un sourire enjôleur, avant de quitter les lieux rapidement, sa main bien calée dans celle de son petit ami.

Le soir même, Harry fut davantage surpris, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, à Godric's Hollow, de découvrir que Scorpius y était aussi. Pour cette occasion, il s'attendait seulement à voir son aîné James, qui n'habitait plus chez eux, en plus de Ginny et de ses deux autres enfants. Il parut perplexe lorsque sa femme lui dit qu'il avait bien fait d'inviter Scorpius à manger avec eux ce soir-là... et comprit brusquement qu'il avait répondu un peu vite à sa fille, au Ministère. C'était sûrement pour cela que la chipie était partie si vite, sans insister, réalisa-t-il soudain.

Harry décida malgré tout de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher la joie de Lily ! Il fit donc des efforts visibles pour être aimable avec Scorpius. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait parlé avec celui-ci, lors du Bal de la Victoire où les deux jeunes gens avaient affiché leur relation au grand jour, Harry s'intéressa sincèrement à ce qu'il disait et faisait.

Ils parlèrent notamment longuement des études de Magizoologie du jeune homme. Scorpius était vraiment passionné par les créatures magiques et savait partager sa passion. En l'écoutant parler, Harry réalisa brusquement à quel point il était profondément différent de son père ou de son grand-père, du moins tels qu'il les avait connus.

Ils évoquèrent aussi Luna et Rolf Scamander, que Scorpius avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer lors de son périple aux États-Unis, deux ans auparavant. Bien sûr, James et Albus contribuèrent largement aussi à la conversation, qu'ils finirent par orienter sur le Quidditch, sujet qu'ils savaient pouvoir fédérer tout le monde. Au final, la soirée fut agréable et détendue et Harry fut largement récompensé de ses efforts par le sourire de Ginny et la joie de Lily.

Celle-ci raccompagna son petit ami dans le jardin du manoir des Potter. Elle était vraiment ravie de la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent encore un moment, avant de finir par se séparer. Maintenant que la jeune fille avait le droit de transplaner, ils pourraient se retrouver beaucoup plus facilement !

  
****************

  
Pour occuper une partie de son été et gagner de l'argent de poche, Lily avait demandé à ses oncles si elle pourrait travailler pendant trois semaines dans la boutique Weasley Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux du Chemin de Traverse. George et Ron avaient immédiatement accepté. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas la première, parmi les nombreux cousins, à le faire.

La jeune fille y retrouva d'ailleurs son frère James, qui travaillait là depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle le voyait moins souvent, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie, aussi apprécia-t-elle de pouvoir passer du temps ainsi avec lui. Le jeune homme était passionné par l'invention et la fabrication de farces et attrapes. Il épaulait donc principalement leur oncle George dans le laboratoire attenant à l'arrière-boutique du magasin.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Ron ne s'intéressait pas à cette partie de leur métier. Bien au contraire, il était fréquemment consulté à chaque étape. D'ailleurs, certains des produits Weasley avaient été créés à partir de ses propres idées. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait rejoint George à la boutique pour l'épauler, après la guerre et le décès de Fred, il s'était attaqué en priorité à tout le reste.

Le plus jeune des frères Weasley était rapidement devenu un excellent gestionnaire. Il avait en charge toute la partie administrative de l'entreprise, bien sûr. Il gérait aussi l'organisation de la boutique et de leurs autres succursales, ainsi que les ventes par correspondance. Les deux frères se partageaient la partie marketing et publicité. Ron était un fin stratège et George avait appris à lui faire confiance.

Leur complicité avait grandi, au fil des années de cette collaboration, et leur duo bien rodé était particulièrement efficace. Embaucher leurs enfants et neveux ou d'autres jeunes, l'été, leur permettait de donner congé à leurs vendeurs habituels. Les deux Sorciers Facétieux avaient donc accepté volontiers et sans se poser de question la proposition de leur nièce.

En plus de l'installation dans les rayons, du conseil aux nombreux clients et de la vente elle-même, Ron apprit à Lily comment fonctionnait la partie administrative de l'entreprise familiale. Il fallait aussi gérer les commandes des clients : trier les bons de commandes, préparer les colis, les faire contrôler par un de ses oncles ou son frère, les envoyer sans se tromper d'adresse.

Bref, la jeune fille était bien occupée. Elle effectuait son travail aussi consciencieusement que possible, surtout que l'ambiance était très bonne. À l'heure du déjeuner, cependant, elle disparaissait après un rapide au revoir, pour ne reparaître qu'à la fin de sa pause. En effet, Lily n'avait pas choisi ce travail et ces dates par hasard. Scorpius était justement en stage à la même période chez un Vétérimage du Chemin de Traverse, le Mage Podmore.

Les deux jeunes gens s'empressaient donc de se rejoindre pour passer ensemble toutes leurs pauses déjeuner. Celles-ci n'était pas si longues que ça, mais manger ensemble et prendre le temps d'aller se promener en discutant suffisait à leur bonheur. Lorsque la jeune fille était à Poudlard, ils se voyaient tellement moins souvent !

Bien sûr, ses oncles et son frère se doutèrent de la personne avec qui Lily allait manger. D'autant plus que son visage heureux la trahissait généralement, lorsqu'elle revenait. Ils en plaisantèrent entre eux, mais se gardèrent bien de la moindre remarque. Surtout suite à l'affaire des Chocomangas... Après tout, cette histoire durerait ce qu'elle durerait. Ce n'était pas eux qui pourraient y changer quoi que ce soit.

  
****************

  
Scorpius ne tarda pas à revenir à Godric's Hollow. En effet, Lily était parvenue à convaincre ses parents de la laisser faire une fête, pour célébrer sa majorité, son permis de transplanage... et sa dernière ligne droite à Poudlard qui s'approchait. Harry et Ginny avaient accepté de laisser leur maison pour la soirée, mais Harry avait demandé à sa fille qu'Albus et même James fassent partie des invités.

Lily avait aussi convié tous ses cousins, mais seuls Hugo, Lucy, Roxanne, Louis et Rose avaient pu venir. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs accompagnée de son fiancé, Alec McKinnon. Sa disparition, l'année précédente, avait inquiété tout le monde. Il avait été renversé par une voiture et, plongé dans le coma, s'était retrouvé dans un hôpital moldu. Heureusement, les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste l'avaient vite remis sur pied, et il n'avait plus aucune séquelle désormais.

Rose et lui préparaient activement leur mariage, prévu durant les prochaines vacances de Noël, afin que tout le monde puisse être présent. Lily et Hugo allaient être les deux derniers à Poudlard, cette année-là... Dire que, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à l'école de sorcellerie pour la première fois, seuls Teddy et Victoire avaient déjà quitté celle-ci !

Bref, il y avait beaucoup de monde et la soirée battait son plein. Lily était ravie. Scorpius à ses côtés, elle allait de groupe en groupe pour discuter et s'assurer que tout le monde s'amusait.

James, quant à lui, était vraiment contrarié. Non, vraiment, son père avait beau dire qu'il ne lui demandait pas de jouer les chaperons, il ne voyait pas comment appeler autrement cette soirée forcée. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Par Merlin, ils avaient tous au moins dix-sept ans, ils étaient tous majeurs. En quoi est-ce que cette bande de gamins pouvait avoir besoin de lui ?

Lily n'avait pas besoin de lui, même si elle avait pris l'invitation suggérée par leur père avec le sourire. Bon, de toute façon, sa sœur était adorable. Enfin, sauf lorsqu'elle était pénible, bien évidemment. En tout cas, ce soir-là, James n'avait rien à lui reprocher. À elle, hein. Parce qu'à leur père, c'était autre chose.

Pourquoi est-ce que son père avait jugé bon de lui demander d'assister à ce genre de soirée ? Il se sentait en décalage complet avec tous ces jeunes, même s'il les connaissait tous ou presque. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, parmi eux. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Et puis, surtout, James avait sa vie en dehors de sa famille. Et c'était en particulier à cause de ça qu'il en voulait à Harry.

Il avait nombre de projets, pour cette fin d'été, et se retrouver coincé avec sa petite sœur et les amis de celle-ci l'agaçait passablement. Surtout qu'il pensait savoir pourquoi son père le lui avait demandé. James trouvait idiot que celui-ci se méfie encore de Scorpius juste parce que c'était un Malefoy. Il était très bien Scorpius, il n'allait pas faire souffrir Lily pendant cette soirée, c'était idiot de raisonner ainsi.

Le jeune homme pensait que son père ne faisait confiance à personne. Pas même à Lily, qui savait pourtant très bien ce qu'elle voulait et ne se laisserait pas mener à la baguette. C'était même plutôt l'inverse : le Malefoy, elle le menait par le bout du nez !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Lily l'avait regardé un peu trop souvent, depuis un moment. S'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur s'inquiète pour lui, au lieu de profiter de sa fête, il fallait qu'il s'amuse. Heureusement qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience en la matière. Il reposa le verre qu'il fixait depuis le début de ses ruminations et se dirigea vers la piste de danse improvisée.

Au moins, ces gamins écoutaient de la bonne musique et il ne fallut que quelques accords pour que James se lance dans une danse endiablée. Au milieu de la deuxième chanson, il était échauffé et il se lança dans la chorégraphie qu'il avait mise au point pour attirer l'attention des foules. Cela ne manqua pas, il fut bientôt entouré d'une quinzaine de jeunes gens fascinés ou épatés par sa prestation.

Lorsqu'il commença à être essoufflé, James quitta la piste de danse. Plusieurs personnes, dont certains de ses cousins, lancèrent des exclamations déçues. Le jeune homme sourit, de son sourire de charmeur et les invita à le remplacer sur la piste, qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Puis il alla s'asseoir à la première place disponible qu'il trouva, un peu à l'écart du bruit.

Il entendit les rires fuser derrière lui et sut que la piste de danse ne resterait pas vide après son départ. Il avait réussi à rassurer sa sœur, ça lui suffisait. Pour l'instant, elle dansait avec Scorpius, c'était très bien comme ça, au moins elle ne pensait plus à lui.

Le jeune homme retint un grognement lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à proximité de lui. Pas moyen d'être un peu tranquille ?

— Oups, je te dérange ? s'exclama une voix de fille.

James tourna la tête. C'était Ailis MacGuire, l'une des deux meilleures amies de Lily. Celle qui se passionnait pour les volcans, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il haussa les épaules.

— La place est à tout le monde, répondit-il platement.  
— Oui mais... si tu préfères rester seul, je peux te laisser, souffla-t-elle.  
— Oh mais c'est bien connu, James Potter aime avoir de la compagnie ! reprit-il sur un ton un peu badin, un peu bravache. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une aussi jolie fille que toi, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Si le jeune homme s'était attendu à la réaction qu'eut alors Ailis, il se serait bien gardé de dire ces mots. En effet, celle-ci se rembrunit aussitôt. James se demanda ce qu'il avait fait. On aurait cru qu'il venait de l'insulter ! Alors qu'il ne lui avait fait qu'un compliment ! Après tout, c'était vrai : Ailis était jolie, avec ses cheveux blond foncé et ses grands yeux vert clair, ses joues rondes et son sourire avenant.

— J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il sincèrement en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que va-t-il se passer entre James et Ailis ? 
> 
> L'été n'est pas encore fini. Lily et Scorpius ont rendez-vous au salon de tatouage où travaille Roxanne. Sauteront-ils le pas ? S'ils le font, comment réagiront leurs parents ?
> 
> Ancien ou nouveau lecteur, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir.


	45. 2025/2026 Assumer

— J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta James sincèrement en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Ailis soupira profondément, tout en se calant profondément dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était à peine posée, jusque-là.  
— Franchement, parfois, je me demande si tu t'écoutes, lança-t-elle. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est plaisant pour une fille d'être considérée comme acceptable parce que jolie ?

Il la fixa, médusé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Absolument pas, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Elle disait ça comme si... Comme si... Comme s'il l'avait traitée comme un objet ! D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas d'argument à lui opposer pour lui démontrer que ce n'était pas du tout ça. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ?

James pouvait se montrer particulièrement conciliant quand la situation l'exigeait. Il se promit donc de réfléchir plus tard à cette phrase qui semblait très blessante et lui fit un sourire contrit.  
— Excuse-moi, Ailis. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
La jeune fille se tourna légèrement vers lui et l'observa. James ne savait que dire.

— James, tu crois que c'est vraiment ça que tout le monde attend de toi ? Ce que les filles attendent de toi ?  
Il connaissait les amies de Lily depuis des années, mais c'était la première fois qu'Ailis MacGuire lui parlait sur ce ton-là, de cette manière-là.  
— Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, semblant hésiter à répondre. Mais le regard perdu du jeune homme finit par la décider.  
— Tu vois, James, ça fait un moment que je t'observe. Toi, le fêtard invétéré. Toujours prêt à faire des blagues, à faire rire les gens. Et pourtant... Il y a des fois, comme ce soir, où on ne peut pas dire que le coeur y est. Et sois honnête, c'est bien le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais...  
— C'est un peu le cas de tout le monde, non ? Surtout en société comme ça, il faut bien se forcer parfois, pour s'intégrer...  
— Non mais... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air de profondément t'ennuyer. Puis tu t'es mis à danser, et tu as même fait en sorte de devenir le centre de l'attention. Je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas pour que Lily ne s'inquiète pas pour toi.  
— Ouais, grimaça-t-il. On dirait que tu me connais bien.

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules. Que répondre à ça ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle connaissait le grand frère de sa meilleure amie.  
— J'aime mieux quand tu es au naturel avec ta famille. Dans ces moments-là, tu es quelqu'un de sympa et intéressant. Tu sais, James, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à être le joyeux drille de la fête.

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Il soupira mais finit par avouer à Ailis que ce n'était pas toujours facile, d'être le fils de Harry Potter. Elle l'écouta avec attention. Elle comprenait, après tout elle était amie avec Lily depuis des années. James lui confessa aussi qu'il n'était pas toujours facile non plus pour lui de porter son autre héritage : James, Sirius et les Maraudeurs, d'une part, ses oncles Fred et George, ainsi que Ron qui était son parrain...

Certes, il aimait son métier auprès de ces deux derniers, dans la boutique familiale. Mais finalement, ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était inventer des sorts et des potions, créer avec la magie. Pas forcément amuser les autres. Enfin... pas autant que ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on attendait de lui.

James ne s'était jamais confié à personne comme cela auparavant. Ailis l'écoutait sans le juger. Elle finit par se confier à lui à son tour. Ils parlèrent si longtemps, d'eux, de tout, de rien, qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer et finirent par tomber de sommeil sur place.

  
****************

  
Le rendez-vous de Lily et Scorpius au salon de tatouage sorcier où Roxanne Weasley était apprentie finit enfin par arriver. La fille des Potter avait été tellement occupée jusque là qu'elle fut presque surprise de voir que le temps avait passé si vite. Mais elle était toujours aussi déterminée. Le jeune homme l'était tout autant, comme le vérifia le tatoueur à leur arrivée.

La séance dura plusieurs heures et leur parut longue. Ils la passèrent main dans la main, à parler de choses et d'autres. Roxanne tatouait sa cousine, tandis que le maître tatoueur dont elle était l'apprentie officiait sur Scorpius.

Une fois les motifs réalisés et reliés à la magie de leur porteur, les deux tatoueurs ensorcelèrent les tatouages afin de les lier entre eux et y imprégner ce qui était nécessaire. Ils lancèrent ensuite un sortilège spécial, obligatoire, afin que les Moldus ne voient pas les tatouages bouger.

Après la séance, Lily prit Roxanne dans ses bras pour la remercier. La jeune fille ne regretta jamais d'avoir sauté le pas et porta toujours fièrement son tatouage. Et d'autant plus fièrement qu'elle avait permis à Scorpius de vaincre l'un de ses démons ancestraux. Mais ce qui leur occupait l'esprit, à ce moment-là, c'était qu'il allait d'abord falloir se confronter aux réactions de leurs familles.

Les deux jeunes gens en avaient déjà discuté, entre eux et avec Roxanne. Il n'était pas question de cacher leurs tatouages et, de toute façon, cela n'aurait pas eu de sens. Ils avaient rapidement écarté l'idée d'inviter leurs parents au restaurant pour leur en parler en même temps. Certes, ça aurait pu être pratique, mais c'était surtout un coup à ce qu'ils se fassent des idées, et Lily et Scorpius n'en étaient pas là.

Lily n'avait pas voulu évoquer le sujet avec ses parents auparavant, se méfiant de ce que son père aurait pu lui dire à ce sujet. Elle avait néanmoins demandé à sa mère si Scorpius pourrait manger avec eux ce soir-là. Ginny avait évidemment tout de suite accepté. Et c'est ainsi que, main dans la main, cachant de leur mieux leur appréhension, les deux jeunes gens débarquèrent au manoir Potter, à Godric's Hollow.

Harry n'était pas encore rentré de son travail ce qui, pour une fois, ravit sa fille. Elle en profita donc pour montrer son tatouage à sa mère, qui admira aussi bien le motif choisi que le travail délicat de sa nièce.

— C'est un tatouage sans encre, non ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui, c'est ça ! confirma Lily en souriant. Celui de Scorpius aussi.  
— Ah, je ne savais pas que tu en avais un aussi, s'étonna la mère de la jeune fille.  
— C'est normal, Mrs Potter, il est tout frais d'aujourd'hui.

À son tour, le jeune homme montra sa constellation.

— C'est très joli, très harmonieux, remarqua Ginny. Est-ce que... Ce sont des tatouages liés, non ?  
— Tout à fait, Maman, reconnut Lily avec un sourire, tout en prenant la main de Scorpius.

Ginny opina gravement.

— Je comprends... En plus, tu as encore une année à passer à Poudlard. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ton père réagisse aussi bien.  
— À t'entendre, on croirait que c'est un gamin qui n'est pas prêt à changer d'avis ! se plaignit Lily.  
— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, ma puce ! Mais... Il a encore du mal à vous voir en tant que couple, même s'il a beaucoup évolué, depuis que vous vous fréquentez, précisa sa mère.  
— Mais ce ne sont pas forcément des tatouages de couple, Roxanne nous l'a bien dit ! s'insurgea Lily. Elle a même dit que Papa, Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron auraient pu s'en faire faire, surtout avant leur grande chasse aux Horcruxes !

Scorpius n'osait trop rien dire, un peu mal à l'aise face à la tournure de la conversation.

— C'est vrai, ma chérie. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le signe d'un lien fort entre vous, remarqua Ginny.  
— Oui ben même sans ça, il n'y a pas besoin de faire de la divination pour savoir qu'il y a un lien fort entre nous ! rétorqua Lily.  
— Je sais. Ne crois pas que je sois contre vous, bien au contraire... temporisa la mère de famille.  
— Oh Maman...

Sous le coup d'un trop-plein d'émotions, Lily étreignit sa mère, qui en fit autant en retour. La jeune fille devait bien reconnaître que celle-ci avait toujours été un soutien, en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Scorpius.

En attendant le retour de Harry, les deux jeunes gens aidèrent Ginny et Dwylie, l'elfe de maison des Potter, à préparer le repas, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Lorsque le chef des aurors rentra, sa fille préféra ne pas mettre tout de suite le sujet sur le balai. Elle commença par interroger son père sur sa journée. Celui-ci était en pleine réorganisation de ses équipes, au bureau. Ce n'était pas une tâche évidente : pour bien fonctionner, chaque équipe devait avoir des aurors avec des compétences se complétant, mais aussi des caractères aussi compatibles que possible.

Lorsque, à son tour, il les interrogea sur leur journée, Ginny s'empressa de répondre en premier. L'été était une période calme, au niveau des matchs de Quidditch. Aussi en profitait-elle pour publier davantage d'articles approfondis et de dossiers sur le sujet, dans sa rubrique de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle fit aussi l'éloge d'Ailis MacGuire, l'une des deux meilleures amies de Lily, qui travaillait durant quelques semaines dans son service.

La conversation se porta finalement sur la journée de Lily et Scorpius.

— Eh bien... nous avons passé un grand moment avec Roxanne, commença la jeune fille.  
— Ah oui ? Comment va-t-elle, au fait ? s'enquit l'oncle de celle-ci.  
— Oh... Très bien. Elle s'épanouit vraiment dans son métier, assura Lily avec un petit sourire.  
— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'en ai discuté avec elle plus d'une fois, c'est vraiment un sujet qui la passionne. Tu es allée dans le salon de tatouage où elle travaille ?  
— Oui, confirma-t-elle sobrement.  
— Ah ! Tu envisages de t'en faire faire un ? présuma Harry avec un sourire.

— Eh bien... À vrai dire, c'est fait, répondit sa fille après avoir dégluti.   
— Déjà ? Mais... Tu y as bien réfléchi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Bien sûr ! répondit Lily en souriant. Roxanne ne m'aurait jamais tatouée sans être sûre que je sache vraiment ce que je fais. En fait... hésita-t-elle. Ça fait des mois que j'y réfléchis et qu'on en parle.  
— Ah bon ? Mais... Bien. Tu as choisi quoi, du coup ?  
— Une constellation, répondit-elle simplement.  
— Je peux voir ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Lily releva lentement la manche de sa robe estivale et montra son épaule gauche à son père en silence. La jeune fille appréhendait beaucoup sa réaction. Harry observa le tatouage en silence quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

— C'est très joli, en tout cas, toutes ces étoiles. Mmmh... La forme de cette constellation me dit quelque chose... C'est celle du Scorpion ? vérifia-t-il.  
— Exactement, confirma Lily d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, mais qui tremblait légèrement.

Son père la fixa attentivement.

— Bon... Je ne vais pas te demander si tu es sûre de ton choix, puisque tu me dis que tu y as réfléchi pendant des mois avec Roxanne. Tu en penses quoi, toi, Scorpius ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.  
— Eh bien... Pour être franc, Mr Potter, Lily n'en a pas parlé qu'avec sa cousine, biaisa celui-ci.

Sur ces mots, Scorpius releva à son tour sa manche, afin de montrer son épaule droite au père de sa petite amie. En voyant la constellation qui se trouvait tatouée là, Harry comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait pendant à celle de sa fille et blêmit un peu. Il se retint de répondre tout de suite, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne rien dire qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

Lily déglutit à nouveau et attrapa la main de Scorpius par-dessus la table. Ginny hésitait à intervenir, ne sachant trop comment allait finalement réagir son mari. Celui-ci soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire un peu artificiel, mais la vue de celui-ci rassura un peu les trois autres convives.

— Bon... Elle représente quoi, la tienne, de constellation, Scorpius ? s'enquit Harry, sur un ton résigné.  
— C'est une ancienne constellation, en fait. La constellation de la fleur de lys, expliqua Scorpius.  
— Je ne savais pas qu'elle existait, mais... Ça me semble effectivement logique, répondit le chef des aurors.  
— Ma mère est férue d'astronomie, indiqua Scorpius.  
— Astoria doit bien s'entendre avec notre future météomage, alors, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, ébahie, tandis que les deux jeunes gens confirmaient.

— Je présume que ce sont des tatouages liés ? reprit Harry en soupirant.

Lily confirma bravement, et enchaîna sur leurs motivations et toute la réflexion que son petit ami et elle avaient menée sur le sujet. Harry parut impressionné par leur maturité, tandis que Ginny approuvait avec plaisir leur chemin de pensée et leurs conclusions.

— Et sinon, tes parents en pensent quoi ? demanda finalement Harry à Scorpius.  
Celui-ci grimaça légèrement.  
— Je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé. Je doute que mon père le prenne bien, surtout par rapport à la Marque des Ténèbres...  
Harry pinça les lèvres. Il imaginait bien que cela ne serait pas forcément facile...

Effectivement, la réaction de Drago Malefoy, lorsque son fils rentra dans leur maison, à Falmouth, fut beaucoup plus vive, beaucoup moins compréhensive. Il tempêta tant et plus sur l'inconscience de la jeunesse et sur les idées idiotes que les fréquentations de celui-ci lui mettaient en tête. Scorpius ne réussit pas à se faire entendre par son père, qui finit par quitter la maison en claquant la porte.

Il ne rentra que le lendemain, après avoir passé la nuit chez son ami Theodore Nott. Drago n'était revenu que pour sa femme et ignora tout d'abord son fils. Il fallut de nombreux jours avant qu'il commence à digérer l'idée et accepte d'évoquer le sujet avec Scorpius. Au cours d'une longue discussion, ils finirent par crever l'abcès.

Drago se confia au jeune homme comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait sur les pires années de sa vie. En retour, son fils lui avoua comme leur nom avait parfois été dur à porter, spécialement durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Au final, cela renforça le lien entre le père et le fils, au grand soulagement d'Astoria, qui avait beaucoup souffert de leur dispute.

Septembre approchait et les études de Scorpius à l'École de Magizoologie allaient bientôt reprendre. Mais, surtout, la dernière année de Lily à Poudlard allait commencer. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour se voir et profiter librement l'un de l'autre, avant d'être à nouveau séparés la plupart du temps. Comme ils avaient hâte que tout cela soit fini !


	46. 2025/2026 Dernière rentrée des classes

Comme chaque premier septembre, le quai 9 ¾ était noir de monde. Les jeunes sorciers de onze à dix-sept ans se croisaient dans tous les sens, cherchant leurs repères pour les plus jeunes, leurs amis pour les plus vieux. Au milieu de tout ce petit monde, les parents tentaient de donner leurs dernières recommandations, rarement écoutées, avant de devoir dire au revoir pour de longs mois.

Harry et Ginny avaient tenu à accompagner leur benjamine pour sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard, même si Lily possédait désormais son permis de transplanage. Ils retrouvèrent sur place Ron et Hermione, dont le fils Hugo entrait lui aussi en septième année, et se mirent aussitôt à discuter avec eux. Dire que c'était déjà la dernière fois qu'ils venaient là au mois de septembre !

La formation de Scorpius à l'École de Magizoologie reprenait seulement quelques jours plus tard, aussi se trouvait-il lui aussi sur le quai 9 ¾. Il fouillait les lieux du regard, à travers la fumée du Poudlard Express, afin de repérer la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant de sa petite amie. Il finit par l'apercevoir et vint la rejoindre. Le jeune homme salua la jeune fille et la famille de celle-ci.

Après avoir un peu parlé avec eux, il lui suggéra discrètement d'aller à l'écart pour se dire au revoir tranquillement. Lily accepta sans hésiter et les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent au pied d'un pilier, se serrant tout d'abord très fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Scorpius soupira. Il semblait avoir quelque chose sur le cœur, mais hésitait visiblement à parler. Pour l'encourager, Lily se lança la première.

— Tu vas me manquer... souffla-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue.  
— Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer... répondit-il dans un nouveau soupir. Je n'ai... Je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser partir, avoua-t-il.  
— C'est la dernière année, temporisa-t-elle.   
— Ça m'a déjà paru tellement long, l'an dernier !   
— Moi aussi... Heureusement que nous avons nos miroirs, nos lettres, et puis Pré au Lard et les vacances, remarqua bravement la jeune fille, luttant contre l'émotion qui la submergeait.  
— Ouais, encore heureux... soupira-t-il encore. C'est déjà bien assez difficile avec ça !  
— Il faut vraiment que je réussisse mes ASPIC, si je veux pouvoir faire cette formation de Météomagie, et... commença-t-elle à s'excuser.  
— Je sais, Lily, je sais, la coupa-t-il. Et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir t'en empêcher. Je suis désolé, je me conduis un peu comme un égoïste...  
— Oh mais non ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. C'est dur pour moi aussi, Scorpius, tu sais. Mais... Je préfère me dire qu'on en a déjà fait la moitié. Cette nouvelle année qui commence, elle va bien se terminer un jour.

Il la regarda attentivement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son optimisme ! Mais... Tout n'était pas forcément si simple, dans la vie. Le jeune homme serra à nouveau sa petite amie dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle que, parfois, cela lui faisait un peu peur.

— Et si... et si tu m'oubliais... ? souffla-t-il, malgré lui.   
Lily se mit à rire.  
— T'oublier ? Il faudrait un sortilège d'Amnésie sacrément puissant pour ça, tu sais !  
Le jeune homme grimaça, entre amusement et inquiétude.

— C'est toi qui m'a rassurée, l'an dernier, lorsque je m'inquiétais de toutes les jolies filles qui allaient te tourner autour. Et maintenant, c'est toi qui t'inquiètes ? reprit-elle.  
Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.  
— Non, ce n'est pas ça, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, pas vraiment...

Le voyant tergiverser, la jeune fille l'encouragea à parler, se montrant persuasive. Scorpius finit par reconnaître, du bout des lèvres, que sa plus grande peur, c'était de la perdre, qu'elle se lasse de lui. Comme elle insistait, tentant de comprendre pourquoi, il finit par se jeter à l'eau et lui avouer que c'était parce qu'il ne se croyait pas assez bien pour elle.

Pas à cause de leur famille, comme elle le crut d'abord, mais parce qu'elle l'épatait de plein de manières différentes. Son talent au Quidditch, notamment : il ne le lui avait jamais dit jusque-là, mais il trouvait qu'elle était nettement plus douée que lui. Sa maîtrise de la magie, aussi, par exemple son bouclier et son Chauve-Furie, qu'elle maîtrisait déjà à quatorze ans, au début de leur relation.

Lily lui rétorqua que ses frères lui avaient appris à lancer des boucliers depuis le moment où elle avait eu sa baguette, afin qu'elle puisse se protéger. Qu'ils l'avaient beaucoup entraînée, au fil des années, chez eux comme à Poudlard, afin qu'elle sache se défendre seule. Et ce fameux Chauve-Furie, elle le tenait de sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait d'ailleurs dit que, si elle parvenait mieux à le lancer qu'eux, c'était parce qu'elle était une fille.

La jeune fille embraya ensuite sur tout ce qu'elle admirait chez Scorpius. Son intelligence, son analyse, sa passion pour les animaux, son respect des autres, sa manière de voler... tant de choses !

— Oui, mais... reprit le jeune homme, juste avant d'être coupé par un nouveau venu.  
— Je suis vraiment désolé d'interrompre ce moment de relative intimité, dit Hugo qui ne semblait pas désolé le moins du monde, mais le train va partir. Ma cousine préférée est priée de monter à bord rapidement. Il paraît que le trajet en voiture volante n'est pas ce qui se fait de plus agréable.  
Lily éclata de rire à cette mention.

— File vite, on arrive ! répondit-elle à son cousin.  
— Oui ben dépêchez-vous, hein. C'est Maman qui m'envoie, Tante Ginny et elle font toujours la conversation à Oncle Harry et Papa, mais si Lily ne revient pas très vite, ils pourraient venir la chercher, ils fixent de plus en plus l'horloge. Et le train va vraiment partir, je ne plaisante pas.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour grimper dans le wagon où il avait déjà déposé ses bagages. La jeune fille soupira et se retourna vers son petit ami, se blottissant à nouveau contre lui.  
— Ça va être long... Mais je n'ai aucune intention de t'oublier, mon petit serpent chéri. Alors garde bien ton miroir à portée de main, ce soir.  
— Je l'ai toujours avec moi lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble, lui rétorqua-t-il. Allez, file vite, ma jolie lionne, tes devoirs de préfète et de capitaine t'appellent, et je suis sûr que tu vas cartonner à tes ASPIC.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre la famille de Lily sur le quai. Elle les étreignit et leur promit de leur écrire rapidement, avant de vite monter dans le train. La jeune fille resta à la fenêtre aussi longtemps que les personnes sur la voie restèrent en vue. Elle s'assit ensuite sur l'un des sièges du compartiment puis pressa doucement le tatouage sur son épaule, à travers ses vêtements. Un mince sourire vint ourler ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit en retour les émotions que Scorpius lui envoyait à travers ce lien qu'ils partageaient.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent du courrier beaucoup plus souvent qu'à leur habitude. En effet, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que ce mode de communication leur permettait davantage d'approfondir le sujet, à peine effleuré à la gare, que leurs discussions par miroirs interposés.

  
****************

  
James avait passé davantage de temps chez ses parents, cet été-là. Et notamment lorsque les amis de Lily étaient présents. Contrairement à son habitude, il prenait le temps de discuter avec eux, simplement, de manière informelle. Lorsque sa sœur s'en était étonnée, il lui avait répondu en plaisantant que c'était sûrement parce qu'ils étaient maintenant tous adultes.

En réalité... il y avait une autre raison. Mais cette raison-là, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler à Lily. Finalement, il profita du retour de sa sœur à Poudlard pour discuter avec son frère loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Albus, j'ai un problème...  
— Ouh là. Et c'est à moi que tu viens en parler ? On aura tout vu ! répondit Albus en riant. Que puis-je pour toi, dis-moi ?   
— Eh bien... Tu connais ma réputation auprès des filles...  
— Je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers qui l'ignorent, James.  
— C'est là mon drame, justement !  
— Oh, vraiment ? C'est nouveau, ça, répliqua ironiquement le plus jeune des deux frères.  
— Non mais... C'est que... Comment est-ce qu'une fille peut me prendre au sérieux, maintenant ? dit-il en posant son front dans sa main.

En l'observant de plus près, Albus nota que son aîné semblait légèrement amaigri.  
— Mmmh... J'ai cru remarquer que la plupart de tes petites amies te prenaient très au sérieux, et attendaient avec impatience la bague qui ferait d'elles la belle-fille de Harry Potter, remarqua-t-il finement.  
— Oui, c'est en général lorsqu'elles le manifestent trop clairement que je les plaque, grogna James. Mais là, c'est différent...  
— Différent ? Euh... Vas-y, développe.  
— Je crois bien qu'une fille a pris mon coeur...  
— Attends, le coupa Albus, hilare. Tu veux dire que James Potter a un cœur ?  
— Ne te moque pas de moi ! le rabroua celui-ci.  
— Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Donc, une fille aurait vraiment réussi à le prendre, ce cœur ? La magie parviendra toujours à me surprendre...  
— Oh arrête un peu ! Je suis très sérieux, moi ! C'est pour ça que je viens te demander conseil !  
— James Potter venant demander à son frère Albus des conseils en matière de séduction ? Merlin, on aura tout vu !

— Al ! grogna l'aîné en sortant sa baguette. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.   
— OK, OK ! Désolé, frangin. J'arrête les blagues douteuses. Mais explique-moi quand même quel est ton problème exact, parce que jusque-là, je n'ai rien vu de particulièrement problématique...  
— Je suis totalement dans la mouise parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'une des filles les plus prévenues contre moi...  
— Des filles prévenues contre toi ? Comment ça ? rétorqua son cadet, plutôt désarçonné.  
— Ailis MacGuire, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
— Attends... tu te fiches de moi ? dit Albus, les yeux ronds.  
— Non.  
— Mais... C'est l'une des deux meilleures amies de Lily ! s'insurgea-t-il.  
— Je suis au courant, hein.  
— Je doute fortement que notre sœur te laisse faire du mal à l'une de ses amies.

James soupira et s'assit, baissant la tête d'un air malheureux.  
— Et elle ne cesse de lui répéter mes défauts depuis des années, se lamenta-t-il.  
— Oublie-la, vieux, soupira Albus en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère.  
— Je sais, Al, c'est exactement ce que j'ai tenté de faire. Non seulement je n'ai pas réussi à ne plus penser à Ailis, mais dès que je l'ai revue, ça a été encore plus fort. Pour tout te dire, j'envisage très sérieusement de l'épouser.

— Attends. Dès qu'une fille te parle mariage, tu t'enfuis en courant, et là, tu veux épouser une fille alors que tu ne sais même pas si elle t'aime ? constata le cadet en s'asseyant près de son aîné. En effet. T'es mal barré, là. Bon, depuis que tu t'es rendu compte que tu es amoureux d'elle, tu es sorti avec d'autres filles ?  
— Non, bien sûr que non ! s'indigna James. Tu me prends pour qui, enfin ?  
Albus lui lança un regard significatif et James gémit de nouveau.

— Bon, c'est déjà un bon point. Et si tu essayais de devenir ami avec Ailis, dans un premier temps ? Sans la moindre allusion à quoi que ce soit d'autre ?  
— Tu crois que ça peut marcher ?  
— Il faudra sans doute que tu certifies à Lily que tes intentions sont honnêtes, quand elle comprendra ton manège.  
— Je doute fortement qu'elle me croie si je lui avoue les sentiments que j'ai pour sa meilleure amie, maugréa le jeune homme.  
— J'en doute aussi, mais justement, commence par te montrer sous un jour plus positif. Arrête de draguer, par exemple. Ensuite, devenir ami avec Ailis vous permettra de mieux vous connaître et peut-être de renforcer tes sentiments. Ainsi que les siens, s'ils existent... Montre-lui le vrai James. Après, laisse surtout jouer le temps et ne braque rien. Surtout tant qu'elles sont encore à Poudlard, mais même après, d'accord ?  
James réfléchit quelques instants.  
— Bon... Tout ça me semble plein de bon sens... Reste à voir si je peux faire changer notre charmante sœurette d'avis à mon sujet. Merci, Al, pour ton aide !  
— Mais je t'en prie, Jamesie ! Et surtout, reviens me voir dès que tu as besoin de faire le point ou juste parler. Je sens que tu auras besoin de plus que d'une simple discussion, cette fois-ci...

  
****************

  
C'était la dernière rentrée, pour les élèves de septième année, et cela avait déjà des airs de nostalgie, pour eux. Bientôt, ils allaient quitter l'école de sorcellerie, où ils avaient tant appris et tant grandi. Bientôt, ils allaient rentrer pleinement dans le monde des adultes, trouver un emploi ou un apprentissage, pour certains, poursuivre leur formation afin de se spécialiser dans tel ou tel métier sorcier, pour les autres.

Mais avant cela, les ASPIC les attendaient à la fin de l'année. Épreuve autrement plus redoutable que celle de leurs BUSE, aux dires de leurs professeurs. Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour les rassurer. Bien sûr, lesdits professeurs se chargèrent de leur rappeler à chaque cours, durant les premières semaines, à quel point cette échéance était importante, et combien il allait falloir travailler dur.

Lily n'avait jamais été passionnée par le travail scolaire, mais elle en mesurait pleinement l'importance. Surtout, il n'était pas question qu'elle soit obligée de passer une année supplémentaire à Poudlard ! La jeune fille tenait vraiment à être admise dans la formation de météomagie qui l'intéressait. Et pour cela, il lui fallait obtenir au moins la note Efforts Exceptionnels dans ses matières en rapport avec le sujet.

Heureusement, les élèves de Gryffondor avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble et de s'entraider depuis leur première année. Il leur arrivait aussi de le faire avec des élèves d'autres Maisons. D'autant plus depuis l'année précédente, puisqu'il y avait désormais beaucoup moins d'élèves qui suivaient chaque matière, et que les cours étaient donc désormais communs aux quatre Maisons.

À côté de cela, Lily avait toujours ses tâches de préfète à assumer. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas été désignée comme préfète en chef, ce qui aurait alourdi son emploi du temps. Il lui restait donc un peu de temps libre. Enfin temps libre... c'était tout relatif. En effet, le Quidditch occupait toujours une bonne partie de ses pensées et de son temps. Surtout que la jeune capitaine espérait bien conserver la Coupe de Quidditch à la Maison Gryffondor.

Elle savait déjà que ce ne serait pas forcément évident. Les trois autres équipes allaient se battre jusqu'au bout pour tenter de la récupérer. Néanmoins, la jeune fille était consciente du fait que Gryffondor partait avec un avantage : en effet, tous ses joueurs poursuivaient l'aventure. Il n'y avait donc pas besoin de recruter ni de créer une nouvelle cohésion d'équipe. Ils allaient pouvoir creuser davantage les stratégies afin de s'améliorer, en espérant devenir imbattables.

Lily arriva donc parfaitement confiante au premier entraînement auquel elle avait convoqué son équipe. Lorsqu'elle leur partagea ses idées, elle fut surprise de ne pas les voir y adhérer aussitôt. Bien au contraire, plusieurs d'entre eux exprimèrent quelques doutes. À commencer par les deux élèves de cinquième année, la batteuse Lucretia MacMillan et le poursuiveur Devak Lonkar.

Ces deux derniers, en effet, découvraient la pression que leur mettaient les professeurs, en vue des BUSE qu'ils allaient passer à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ils craignaient que ces histoires de nouvelles stratégies leur rajoutent trop de travail.

En entendant cela, Hugo éclata de rire.  
— Non mais si ce n'est que ça, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, hein ! s'exclama-t-il. Lily, l'année de ses BUSE, elle a récupéré le poste de capitaine par intérim. Elle a dû remonter une bonne partie de l'équipe. Tout ça à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Beauxbâtons. À côté de ça, elle avait aussi son boulot de préfète à faire, et ce n'est pas forcément la première année que c'est le plus facile, à mon avis. Eh ben croyez-moi, ses BUSE, elle les a réussies !

Sa cousine haussa les épaules modestement mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
— Attends, Weasley, j'étais dans l'équipe, moi aussi, il y a deux ans ! rétorqua Lucretia. Et je me souviens très bien que Potter, à un moment, elle était franchement épuisée. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en arriver au même point.

La jeune capitaine grimaça. Alors ça s'était vu tant que ça ?  
— Tu sais, MacMillan, le rôle de capitaine demande vraiment du travail en plus, expliqua-t-elle. Mais c'est surtout cette année-là qu'il m'en a beaucoup demandé. J'avais tout à apprendre et vous étiez plusieurs à être nouveaux dans l'équipe. L'an dernier, c'était beaucoup plus facile, et pas seulement parce que j'avais déjà passé mes BUSE, crois-moi ! Non, si je vous propose ça, c'est parce que je sais, concrètement, que c'est jouable. D'ailleurs, je ne vous demande pas de travailler sur ces stratégies en dehors des entraînements, hein !

Cela calma quelque peu les revendications de la poursuiveuse. Néanmoins, Lily tint à mettre au clair avec chacun de ses joueurs ce qu'elle proposait et ce qu'elle attendait d'eux. Il était important pour elle que toute l'équipe soit unie dans une même optique. Les désaccords, ce n'était jamais bon, ni au niveau de l'ambiance, qui pouvait devenir déplorable, ni au niveau du jeu lui-même. Et une chose, au moins, était claire pour tous : ils voulaient remporter à nouveau la Coupe de Quidditch.

  
****************

  
La jeune fille évoqua ses difficultés avec son petit ami, le soir même, par l'intermédiaire de leurs Miroirs à Double Sens. Le jeune homme grimaça. Cela lui rappelait bien des souvenirs ! Il lui avoua qu'il avait bien aimé être capitaine, mais que cela avait été loin d'être toujours facile. Surtout que les Serpentard avaient un esprit d'indépendance assez marqué.

Finalement, l'équipe amateur d'apprentis et d'étudiants dont il faisait désormais partie offrait de nombreux avantages, pour lui. Être un simple joueur n'était pas des moindres. Mais clairement, il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir s'entraîner avec Lily. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs, le regrettait. Heureusement, son cousin Hugo s'était gentiment proposé pour prendre le relais. Ce n'était pas pareil, bien sûr, mais ça faisait du bien à la jeune fille de voler sans pression ni challenge.

D'autant plus, d'ailleurs, durant cette septième année. Franchement, si elle n'avait pas le Quidditch, si elle n'avait pas son balai, prendrait-elle autant le temps de souffler et se changer l'esprit de ses cours et devoirs ? Pourtant, clairement, elle en avait besoin. Elle avait l'habitude d'étudier et de travailler, certes, et faisait de son mieux, mais c'était vraiment une année exigeante.

Dans les lettres qu'elle échangeait avec son amie Mathilde Charmetant, la nièce de sa tante Fleur, Lily parlait beaucoup de Météomagie. En effet, la jeune Française comptait se former au même métier qu'elle. Ellles s'échangeaient donc des informations et des réflexions sur le sujet, parfois aussi des références de livres trouvés dans les bibliothèques de leurs écoles respectives, Poudlard et Beauxbâtons.

La jeune Gryffondor évoquait aussi régulièrement le sujet avec ses deux meilleures amies, Ailis et Erin, mais celles-ci étaient beaucoup moins intéressées par ce sujet. La première était toujours autant passionnée par les volcans, tandis que la seconde parlait beaucoup de Botanique. Lily et Ailis étaient parfois impressionnées par les plantes spécifiques dont leur parlait Erin.

Ses deux amies entendaient régulièrement la jeune capitaine leur parler de son équipe, de ses joueurs, des autres équipes et joueurs, des stratégies à mettre en place. Parfois, elle se disaient entre elles que c'était tout de même beaucoup plus reposant lorsque Lily était seulement attrapeuse. Heureusement, Ailis et Erin aimaient le Quidditch.

Néanmoins, les deux jeunes filles n'hésitaient pas à ramener un peu leur amie sur terre, lorsque celle-ci avait du mal à sortir de sa passion. Même s'il y avait des moments où c'était particulièrement difficile. Comme là, à l'approche du premier match de l'année, où l'équipe de Gryffondor allait affronter celle de Serpentard, menée par la poursuiveuse Drenka O'Reilly.

Celle-ci était, elle aussi, en septième année, et bien déterminée à ravir aux Rouge et Or la Coupe de Quidditch, durement gagnée par eux l'année précédente. Aussi, ce match s'annonçait comme un moment important, et allait être particulièrement disputé...


	47. 2025/2026 Une rupture totalement inattendue

Lily était assise sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, en train de tresser ses cheveux. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer comme elle l'aurait dû, comme elle le faisait avant chaque match. Cette fois-ci, ses pensées ne cessaient d'aller et venir. Au moment d'attacher le cordon de cuir habituel au bout de sa tresse, ses pensées se focalisèrent brusquement sur Scorpius.

Scorpius, qui lui avait justement demandé un de ses cordons de cuir, après un match, en guise de porte-bonheur... Scorpius, qui lui manquait tellement. Ça allait être le sixième match que Lily jouerait contre Serpentard, depuis qu'elle était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais surtout, le second sans Scorpius. Prise d'une impulsion subite, la jeune fille pressa son tatouage à travers son uniforme de Quidditch, pensant très fort : « Tu me manques ! ».

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, elle ressentit le réconfort que lui envoyait son petit ami, en même temps que la pensée : « Je suis avec toi. ». Rassérénée, la jeune fille se mit alors à sourire. Après tout, la distance n'était rien, rien d'important, n'est-ce pas ? Scorpius était là, avec elle. D'ailleurs, avec lui à ses côtés, même virtuellement, elle allait forcément gagner : elle avait un Serpentard dans son camp, ceux-ci ne pourraient donc rien contre elle !

Forte de sa nouvelle résolution, la jeune capitaine se leva et s'adressa aussitôt à son équipe. Lily connaissait bien tous ses joueurs et les avait entraînés soigneusement. Il y avait cependant une grosse part d'inconnu pour ce match, puisque l'équipe de Serpentard comptait plusieurs nouveaux joueurs. Mais la jeune fille galvanisa ses troupes : Gryffondor devait gagner, Gryffondor allait gagner !

Évidemment, cela ne fut pas aussi facile que cela en avait l'air. Juste avant le début du match, Lily échangea une poignée de main vigoureuse avec la capitaine adverse, Drenka O'Reilly. Celle-ci lui dit d'un air bravache :   
— La Coupe de Quidditch est pour nous, cette année, Potter !  
— Rêve ! rétorqua la capitaine de Gryffondor. On l'a, on la garde !

Sur ces paroles, les deux jeunes filles enfourchèrent leurs balais et se préparèrent à s'envoler au signal de l'arbitre, le professeur Roger Davies. Tandis que Drenka rejoignait les deux autres poursuiveurs de Serpentard, Lily s'élevait au-dessus de la mêlée en même temps que l'attrapeur adverse. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, de sa part.

En effet, l'attrapeuse qui avait remplacé Scorpius, l'année précédente, n'avait pas désiré continuer le Quidditch cette année-là. O'Reilly avait recruté un garçon de troisième année, Cassius Figg. Il semblait plutôt petit et malingre mais avait un air déterminé. Lily s'était renseigné sur lui par l'intermédiaire des Gryffondor de la même année que lui. C'était un garçon intelligent et travailleur.

La jeune fille savait aussi que la capitaine des Serpentard était avisée. Elle était certaine que, tout nouveau qu'il soit, le jeune attrapeur n'était pas à négliger. Néanmoins, elle ne comptait surtout pas lui montrer qu'elle se méfiait de lui ! Avoir l'air d'être particulièrement confiante en elle serait un bien meilleur choix. Même si le garçon était à Serpentard, il ne serait pas forcément assez vigilant pour maîtriser ses expressions tout en cherchant le Vif d'Or...

Lily n'oubliait pas qu'elle était capitaine, et regardait régulièrement ses joueurs pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Son équipe était bien rôdée et plutôt soudée, ce qui était un gros avantage, pour elle. En effet, cela lui permettait de se concentrer davantage sur sa recherche de la petite balle ailée qui allait mettre fin au match.

Celle-ci se fit désirer, et mit très longtemps avant d'enfin apparaître. Le jeune Figg était consciencieux et ne s'était pas laissé endormir par l'inaction. Ce n'est pas lui qui vit en premier le Vif d'Or, mais il réagit dès qu'il remarqua que Lily se lançait à sa poursuite. Le garçon avait un bon balai et savait visiblement le manier parfaitement. Son poids et sa taille étaient plutôt un avantage, contre la joueuse de septième année.

Néanmoins, la petite balle finit par échapper aux deux attrapeurs et disparaître à nouveau. Cela n'inquiétait pas Lily, puisque c'était courant, lors des matchs de Quidditch. La jeune fille remonta donc en flèche, suivie de peu par son adversaire. Ils tentèrent ainsi plusieurs fois d'attraper le Vif d'Or, tandis que poursuiveurs et gardiens s'opposaient, en-dessous et autour d'eux, et que les batteurs tentaient de viser les joueurs ennemis tout en protégeant leurs coéquipiers.

En bonne capitaine, Lily surveillait régulièrement le score, mais il était très serré. Drenka avait fait du bon travail, avec son équipe, elle devait bien le reconnaître. De temps en temps, elle touchait l'épaule où se trouvait son tatouage, avec une pensée envers Scorpius. Il lui en envoyait systématiquement une en retour, la galvanisant.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que le match durait. Lily fronça le nez. La pluie fine de novembre, qui les accompagnait depuis le début du match, commençait à s'intensifier, ce qui n'était pas agréable. Son uniforme de Quidditch était bien protégé contre le froid et la pluie, mais pas ses mains ni son visage. De plus, s'il pleuvait trop, cela risquait d'alourdir sensiblement son balai. Sans compter la visibilité qui baissait, ce qui n'était jamais bon, à son poste !

Heureusement, sa grande expérience lui permit de repérer, une fois de plus, un éclat doré. Cette fois, il fallait que ce soit la bonne ! La jeune fille fit donc en sorte de s'en rapprocher aussi discrètement que possible, tout en semblant se concentrer davantage sur ses joueurs. En réalité, elle surveillait surtout Cassius Figg et le Vif d'Or.

Le jeune garçon se laissa abuser et ne réalisa que bien trop tard la manœuvre de son adversaire. Il était déjà trop tard, Lily était à portée de la petite balle ailée. Il se lança néanmoins aussitôt à sa poursuite, mais ne put que l'observer attraper puis brandir la petite balle, mettant fin au match. L'équipe de Gryffondor se précipita vers sa capitaine au coup de sifflet. S'ils continuaient comme ça, la Coupe serait à nouveau à eux !

Lily n'eut pas réellement l'occasion de s'isoler, après le match, aussi ne put-elle parler à Scorpius à travers leurs Miroirs à Double Sens que bien plus tard, lorsque la fête organisée dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor s'était calmée et qu'elle put s'éclipser. Elle lui fit aussitôt remarquer à quel point leurs tatouages étaient pratiques : en effet, elle avait pu lui annoncer sa victoire quasiment aussitôt, en lui transmettant la joie qu'elle avait ressentie.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était surtout de la fatigue que ressentait la jeune capitaine. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était vautrée sur son lit, une fois mise en pyjama, pour appeler son petit ami. Bien sûr, elle avait fermé les rideaux et jeté un sort afin de n'être ni entendue, ni dérangée, comme elle le faisait toujours dans ces cas-là. Non que sa relation avec Scorpius soit un secret... mais elle préférait que leurs miroirs le restent.

Cela faisait tout drôle à la jeune fille de réaliser qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux matchs à jouer à Poudlard : contre Poufsouffle en février et contre Serdaigle au mois de mai. Et juste après ce dernier match... les ASPIC. Dernière étape de sa scolarité dans le vieux château écossais. Dernière étape avant de pouvoir voir Scorpius plus facilement et plus souvent, aussi.

Les deux jeunes gens continuaient à se parler par l'intermédiaire de leurs miroirs au moins une fois par jour et s'écrivaient toujours au moins une lettre par semaine, rédigée par petites touches par-ci, par-là. Ils n'hésitaient pas aussi à utiliser leurs tatouages liés pour se transmettre pensées et sentiments. Bien sûr, ils se voyaient aussi lors des sorties à Pré au Lard et des vacances. Malgré tout, leur séparation forcée leur pesait. Mais l'année scolaire était plus proche de son début que de sa fin...

  
****************

  
Le cours d'Étude des Runes venait juste de se terminer. Il portait sur leur usage en vue de renforcer certains sortilèges, comme ceux de protection ou bien les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu. D'ailleurs, les runes étaient l'un des meilleurs moyens de s'assurer qu'un sortilège survive au sorcier ou à la sorcière qui l'avait lancé.

En sortant de la salle de classe, Lily était perdue dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à l'entraînement de Quidditch du soir même. Aussi ne remarqua-t-elle pas tout d'abord que l'on s'adressait à elle. C'est pour cette raison que la jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait arrêtée et reconnut l'un de ses camarades de classe.

— Oui, Miller, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est à propos du cours ?  
— Oh euh... non, rétorqua-t-il, visiblement surpris. Pas vraiment. Pas du tout, même.  
— Ah, c'est à propos de Quidditch, alors, je suppose.  
Le jeune homme était, en effet, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.  
— Euh non, pas de Quidditch non plus, rétorqua-t-il en se tordant légèrement les mains.

Lily leva un sourcil, intriguée. De quoi Stanley Miller voulait-il donc lui parler ? Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils partageaient certains cours, ils jouaient tous les deux au Quidditch mais, à part cela, ils n'avaient rien en commun.

— En fait... se lança-t-il finalement, dépassant sa timidité. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi à Pré au Lard samedi prochain ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, profondément surprise. Se reprenant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

— Enfin, Miller, mais j'y vais avec mon petit ami ! expliqua-t-elle sur un ton d'évidence.  
— Ah... euh... tu as un petit ami ? s'étonna-t-il, déstabilisé.  
— Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant.

Il la regarda d'un air perplexe. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

— Eh bien, mais je fréquente Scorpius Malefoy, voyons, précisa-t-elle sur un ton ennuyé.  
— Malefoy ? Attends, mais ça fait presque deux ans qu'il a quitté Poudlard ! s'indigna Stanley.  
— Ben oui, et alors ? rétorqua Lily, agacée.  
— Je ne comprends pas ! Il profitait de toi uniquement pour le Quidditch !  
— Eh ! Je t'interdis...  
— Je me demande bien pourquoi tu sors encore avec lui... Lui, je suis sûr qu'il y trouve son intérêt. Après tout, c'est un Serpentard et même un Malefoy...

Lily le fixa en pinçant les lèvres très fort, se retenant de s'énerver, face à des accusations aussi infondées. Elle leva finalement les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

— Tu sais quoi, Miller ? Tu as tort. Et tu es tellement à côté de ton balai que je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de t'expliquer en quoi.

La jeune fille s'éloigna à grands pas, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout de quelques couloirs et escaliers, le fait de marcher l'avait un peu aidée à ce calmer. Sans faire davantage attention à la foule des élèves qui se croisaient, elle toucha son tatouage à travers ses vêtements afin d'envoyer à Scorpius en pensée qu'il lui manquait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le jeune homme réponde de même, lui apportant un léger apaisement.

Ce genre de choses lui donnait tellement envie de quitter enfin, à son tour, l'école de sorcellerie !

  
****************

  
Peu avant Noël, Lily apprit dans une lettre de sa mère que son frère Albus allait très mal. En effet, sa petite amie, Anwenn Kendal, venait juste de rompre avec lui. Et non seulement la jeune fille avait rompu, mais elle était aussi partie loin de lui, en Allemagne. Lily en fut très surprise. Elle connaissait bien Anwenn. Cela faisait des années qu'Albus et elle se fréquentaient et leur histoire semblait sérieuse.

Albus n'avait pas voulu donner les raisons exactes de leur rupture, mais il était à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Au point que James était allé s'installer avec lui pour le réconforter et l'aider à passer le cap. Plutôt que d'écrire à son frère, Lily voulut lui parler par l'intermédiaire de leurs miroirs. Lorsqu'il lui répondit, Albus avait un visage plein d'espoir, qui s'affaissa dès qu'il reconnut sa sœur.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler pour me parler d'Anwenn, Lily, lui dit-il d'un ton dur, qui ne lui était pas habituel.  
— Mais Al...  
— Je parie que c'est Maman qui t'a écrit.  
— Oui, bien sûr, mais...  
— Pas de mais. Rien à faire, de tes mais. Je ne veux pas de compassion, je ne veux pas parler d'elle, plus jamais.  
— Oh Albus... On peut parler de n'importe quoi d'autre, si tu veux.  
— Je n'ai pas non plus envie de t'entendre parler de ton Scorpius ! précisa-t-il sur un ton acide.  
— Mais non mais...  
— Écoute, Lily, c'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi mais... laisse tomber, s'il te plaît.  
— Al... je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas insister, pas t'embêter. Mais tu peux m'appeler ou m'écrire si tu as besoin.

Le visage de son frère s'éclaira d'une ombre de sourire.

— Ouais, je sais. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Merci.

Cette ébauche de sourire rassura un peu Lily. Mais elle sentait bien qu'Albus était profondément meurtri, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui dans l'immédiat. D'ailleurs, il coupa très vite court à la conversation avec une excuse qui ne convainquit pas sa sœur.

Chamboulée, celle-ci ne tarda pas à appeler Scorpius. Elle avait besoin de partager avec lui sur tout cela. Le jeune homme se montra tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Il avait eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Anwenn chez les Potter, et rien ne laissait présager qu'elle quitte ainsi Albus. Et pour partir en Allemagne, en plus ? Ça, plus le fait qu'Albus se refuse à en parler, lui fit penser qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche.

Lily fut surprise, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce genre de choses. Ils évoquèrent ensemble différentes hypothèses, mais sans parvenir à être certains de ce qui avait bien pu survenir. La jeune fille se demanda comment cela allait se passer lors du mariage de Rose, tout proche. Albus allait-il trimballer une tête d'enterrement ? Anwenn viendrait-elle quand même ?

Elle lui écrivit pour prendre de ses nouvelles et le lui demander. L'ancienne petite amie d'Albus lui répondit, au bout de nombreux jours, qu'elle ne désirait pas non plus en parler, et qu'elle préférait s'abstenir de se rendre au mariage. Qu'elles pouvaient rester amies, toutes les deux, mais que Lily ne pourrait certainement pas la faire changer d'avis, que ce n'était donc pas la peine d'essayer.

La jeune fille craignait que ce soit dur pour Albus, lors du mariage de Rose et Alec, qui allait avoir lieu le 29 décembre. D'autant plus que, contrairement au mariage de leur cousine Molly avec Jack Crivey, l'année précédente, Lily s'y rendrait avec Scorpius. En effet, Rose avait insisté pour inviter le petit ami de sa cousine.

Elle n'était pas proche de lui, bien qu'ils soient du même âge, mais elle avait toujours soutenu leur couple, dès le départ. Rose savait combien Lily avait regretté de ne pouvoir se rendre avec lui au mariage de Molly. Ron n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette demande de sa fille. Un Malefoy chez lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'était déjà bien assez de l'avoir subi au Terrier lors du Noël précédent !

Rose n'avait pas cédé. Soutenue en cela par sa mère, ainsi que par sa tante Ginny. Scorpius avait donc reçu un carton d'invitation. Drago avait tiqué en apprenant de quel mariage il s'agissait.

— Vois le bon côté des choses, Papa, lui rétorqua son fils sarcastiquement, ce n'est pas moi le marié.  
— Ah, parce que ça devrait me réjouir ? rétorqua ironiquement Drago. Enfin ça pourrait, si tu n'y allais pas en tant que cavalier de Lily Potter, continua-t-il d'une voix traînante.  
— Oh, ça va, hein ! Oublie un peu son nom. Tu devrais faire l'effort de mieux la connaître, tu verrais qu'elle est charmante.  
— Charmante ? Je n'en doute pas, c'est sûrement le mot, remarqua Drago sur un ton pincé.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Quand donc tout cela allait-il cesser ? D'ailleurs, il était content d'accompagner Lily à ce mariage, mais il appréhendait aussi les réactions de la famille de la jeune fille...

  
****************

  
Dans la famille Weasley, ce Noël-là fut marqué par une quantité de stress plus élevée qu'à l'habitude. En effet, Rose épousait Alec McKinnon quatre jours plus tard... et il restait encore un certain nombre de préparatifs à faire. Le Terrier, où toute la famille s'était réunie, comme c'était la tradition, faisait encore plus l'effet d'une ruche que d'habitude.

Heureusement, tout fut prêt à temps, grâce à l'aide de la plupart des membres de la famille — moins ceux qui avaient toujours tendance à se défiler, dès qu'il s'agissait d'aider. Il y avait eu de nombreux allers et retours entre la grande maison qui ne tenait que par la magie et la demeure de Ron et Hermione. Mais au final, tout était parfait, ou presque.

Lorsque les invités arrivèrent, le 29 décembre, ils furent saisis par la magie des lieux. Les mariés avaient décidé d'exploiter la période de l'année afin d'en faire le thème de leur mariage. Plus exactement l'hiver, plutôt que simplement Noël. Il y avait une immense tente blanche, une sorte de chapiteau plus exactement, dans le jardin. Elle était recouverte de flocons de neige qui scintillaient sous la lumière comme des milliards de diamants.

À l'intérieur, de nombreuses rangées de chaises blanches étaient tournées vers l'endroit où le mage marieur officierait. Dans l'allée centrale, Rose avait tenu à mettre un tapis blanc comme la neige et duveteux. Heureusement, grâce à la magie, il ne se salirait pas et ne s'abîmerait pas non plus. Hermione l'avait enchanté elle-même, sous les yeux émerveillés de Maud et Paul, les enfants de Teddy et Victoire, qui s'étaient empressés de le tester sous le regard amusé des adultes présents, en courant dessus dans tous les sens.

Des perce-neige, des hellébores, de la bruyère blanche et d'autres fleurs blanches d'hiver décoraient le chapiteau un peu partout, ainsi que des flocons de toutes tailles. L'ambiance était clairement hivernale, mais un hiver un peu idéal, un peu sublimé. Bien sûr, le chapiteau était chauffé.

Scorpius s'attendait à retrouver Lily sur place. Il fut surpris de ne pas la voir. Mal à l'aise, il envisagea de s'isoler pour l'appeler avec son Miroir à Double Sens. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, il n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps. Le frère et les cousins de la mariée s'occupaient d'accueillir les invités à l'entrée de la tente et de les placer. Louis se dirigea donc vers Scorpius, mais fut intercepté par James.

— Laisse, je m'en occupe ! s'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de son cousin.


	48. 2025/2026 Mariage

Le jeune Malefoy se força à sourire et salua poliment le frère aîné de sa petite amie.

— Oh ça va, vieux, détends-toi ! lui répondit James en haussant les épaules. On est quasiment en famille, ici, ce ne sera pas pire qu'à Noël dernier, quand tu as débarqué au Terrier sans prévenir.  
— Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, tu sais... commença à se justifier Scorpius.  
— C'était encore mieux ! remarqua James avec un mouvement joyeux des mains. Bref, on ne va pas te manger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Scorpius fit un mince sourire crispé, avant de reprendre sur le sujet qui l'intéressait :  
— Au fait, où est Lily ?  
— Ben... elle ne t'a pas dit ? Elle fait partie des demoiselles d'honneur de Rose.  
— Si, si, elle m'a dit, mais...  
— Tu t'attendais à la trouver là ? s'esclaffa James. Désolé, Malefoy, mais tu ne la verras pas avant l'entrée de la mariée.  
— Oh...

Face à l'air déboussolé du petit ami de sa sœur, James ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Non mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va vite passer, commença-t-il sur un ton rassurant. Mais là, Lily et les autres demoiselles d'honneur sont... on va dire sauvagement retenues en otage par Tante Fleur, finit-il sur un ton dramatique.  
— On dirait que c'est un dragon, ta tante, quand tu en parles comme ça ! remarqua Scorpius, qui hésitait entre sourire et s'inquiéter.  
— Si tu savais ! continua James sur le même ton dramatique. Tante Fleur a été championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avant de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et de participer à la Bataille Finale. En plus, elle a du sang de Vélane, alors tu imagines !  
— Ah bon, c'est possible, d'avoir du sang de Vélane ? s'étonna Scorpius.  
— Bien sûr. Bon, par contre, j'exagère un peu sur le côté dragon, elle est aussi adorable... par certains côtés. Enfin là, j'ai du bol, je suis un garçon, je ne suis donc pas obligé de me faire maquiller, coiffer et tout le tralala, dit-il en passant une main dans sa tignasse indomptable.

Scorpius se mit à sourire en le regardant faire, et encore plus en pensant à Lily. Effectivement, si elle était coincée avec sa tante à devoir faire tout ça, ce n'était pas forcément une partie de plaisir pour elle. Il savait qu'elle aimait nettement plus son balai que les sortilèges de coquette.

— Bon ben du coup... je m'assois où, en attendant ? demanda-t-il en désignant la tente d'une inclinaison de la tête.  
— On t'a réservé une place avec nous, expliqua James sur un ton d'évidence. Mais, en attendant, ce qui m'arrangerait serait plutôt que tu m'aides avec Albus.  
— Euh... comment ça ? s'étonna Scorpius.  
— Je suppose que Lily t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec sa petite amie... Enfin... Son ex-petite amie.  
Il opina.

— Bon... Le truc, c'est que c'est tout frais, ou quasiment. Et un mariage, quand on vient de se faire larguer... Ben... C'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal, expliqua James.   
— Je comprends, répondit Scorpius avec une petite grimace.  
— Bref, du coup, si tu pouvais essayer de le dérider un peu, enfin au moins de le détendre un chouilla, ce serait vachement sympa de ta part, en fait, conclut l'aîné des Potter en se passant à nouveau la main dans les cheveux.  
— Euh ben écoute... Je veux bien essayer mais bon... On n'a jamais été proches, lui et moi.  
— Ouais, je sais, rétorqua James en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande pas un miracle, hein. Enfin si tu préfères, je peux t'accompagner tout de suite à ta place, avec nos parents, il n'y a pas de problème.  
— Non mais bon, je veux bien essayer, hein... s'empressa de répondre Scorpius sur un ton moins convaincant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
— Super ! s'exclama James joyeusement, tout en l'entraînant aussitôt à sa suite.

En les voyant arriver vers lui, Albus ne cacha pas sa grimace. Comme son frère et ses cousins, il était à l'extérieur du chapiteau. Mais il n'accueillait pas les invités. Il se tenait loin de l'entrée, de manière à ne pas être vu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il faisait acte de présence, c'était déjà bien assez, par la barbe de Merlin !

— Ça va, James, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, grogna-t-il à leur approche.  
— Ça tombe bien, Potter, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de jouer les nounous, lui rétorqua Scorpius sur un ton volontairement désinvolte.

Il avait eu l'intention de dire à Albus qu'il était désolé pour sa rupture avec Anwenn Kendal mais, face à son visage fermé, le jeune homme trouva plus sage de s'abstenir. Tandis que James s'éclipsait discrètement, afin de rejoindre un nouvel invité à placer, le cadet des Potter fixa Scorpius avec un air dubitatif. Celui-ci reprit donc :  
— Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie d'aller m'asseoir tout de suite avec tes parents, mais si tu préfères... J'ai cru comprendre que Lily était très occupée pour le moment...

Albus parut amusé. Il avait bien remarqué que le petit ami de sa sœur n'était pas toujours très à l'aise dans leur famille. En plus, pour une fois, celle-ci ne serait même pas à ses côtés, du moins pendant un bon moment.

— On m'a envoyé voir les filles tout à l'heure, confia-t-il avec un sourire en coin, pour savoir où elles en étaient. Je me suis dépêché de repartir ! Ça piaille dans tous les coins, c'est une horreur. En tout cas, tu ne vas pas reconnaître Lily.  
— Ben je l'ai déjà vu en robe de soirée, hein, tu sais, Potter. Lors du Bal de la Victoire.  
— Oh mais tu ne connais pas Tante Fleur ! ricana Albus. C'est elle qui supervise tout ça. Crois-moi, je suis certain que tu n'as jamais vu Lily comme ça.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur sa tante. De fil en aiguille, ils en vinrent à parler de Lily. Même s'il le lui montrait peu, Albus avait une grande tendresse pour sa sœur. Occuper la place centrale de la fratrie n'était pas toujours facile, loin de là, glissa-t-il à mi-voix, mais elle lui avait permis d'être proche de James comme de Lily, bien que de manière différente pour l'un et l'autre.

Scorpius soupira. Après avoir un peu hésité, il se décida à embrayer sur le sujet. Après tout, c'était aussi une manière d'accomplir la mission que James lui avait confiée. Il avoua donc à Albus qu'il les enviait, tous les trois, leurs cousins aussi, d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Il reconnut que c'était l'une des choses qui lui avaient le plus manquées. Non seulement dans sa petite enfance, mais aussi à Poudlard. Et encore à l'heure actuelle.

— Tu vois, là où vous êtes douze, plus Teddy, moi j'ai seulement deux cousines germaines plus vieilles que moi. En plus, je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment m'entendre avec elles ! Il y a bien Teddy aussi, mais j'aurais préféré savoir que nous sommes cousins lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, ça aurait été différent, je pense...  
— Faut pas non plus nous idéaliser, hein, Malefoy. On ne s'entend pas tous hyper bien, entre nous. Il y en a qui sont proches, soit par l'âge, soit par des centres d'intérêt communs, mais d'autres qu'il ne vaut mieux pas laisser seuls dans une même pièce, tu sais.  
— Peut-être, reconnut Scorpius en haussant les épaules, mais entre vous, vous vous serrez les coudes face à l'adversité, j'ai toujours admiré ça.  
— Oh ben c'est normal, ça, tu sais. Surtout que bon, à Poudlard, on était tous plus ou moins au centre de l'attention...

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.  
— Ah oui, reprit Albus, c'est vrai que c'était plutôt le cas pour toi aussi, surtout au début. Je me souviens du nombre de gens qui n'arrêtaient pas de nous comparer l'un à l'autre, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'agacer ! On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient tous soit qu'on devienne ennemis, soit qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde.  
— C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que ça a pu m'agacer aussi ! confirma Scorpius. Mais sans vouloir t'offenser, Potter, je préfère largement ta sœur à toi.  
— Ah ben à propos de ma sœur, ça tombe bien, regarde ! Il y a du mouvement en bas de la maison de Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron, je crois que les filles vont enfin débarquer. Viens, il va falloir rejoindre nos places.

Effectivement, lorsque les deux jeunes gens pénétrètrent sous le vaste chapiteau blanc, les chaises étaient quasiment toutes occupées. James venait juste de s'asseoir, dans les tout premiers rangs, et leur fit un large signe de la main. Albus commença à s'y diriger lorsqu'il remarqua que Scorpius semblait hésiter.

— Allez, viens ! lui dit-il. Ta place est là-bas. De toute façon, tu verras mieux Lily de là-bas que si tu te mets au fond, tu sais.

Scorpius salua les parents et la famille de sa petite amie en arrivant à sa place. Il fut, heureusement pour lui, rapidement coupé par le début d'une musique solennelle, qu'un orchestre de chambre jouait dans un coin du chapiteau. En se tournant dans cette direction, le jeune homme aperçut le marié, debout à côté de l'autel, accompagné de ses garçons d'honneur.

Alec McKinnon semblait passablement nerveux et triturait l'une des manches de son élégante robe de sorcier brodée. Mais Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de le détailler davantage. En effet, comme sous l'effet d'une vague parcourant la foule, tous les invités se levèrent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée du chapiteau afin de regarder attentivement le cortège.

Un petit garçon d'environ trois ans portait un coussin blanc brodé de bleu, sur lequel les deux alliances étaient soigneusement posées. Sa démarche n'était pas parfaitement assurée mais, visiblement, les alliances étaient retenues sur le coussin par la magie. La petite Maud Lupin et trois autres petites filles l'entouraient.

Elles étaient vêtues de mignonnes petites robes d'un bleu profond et portaient chacune un panier rempli de pétales de fleurs blancs, qu'elles jetaient allègrement de tous les côtés. Quand il vit les pétales retomber de façon parfaitement symétrique le long de l'allée, Scorpius commença à comprendre ce que les frères Potter voulaient dire à propos de leur tante Fleur.

Juste derrière les enfants, une dizaine de jeunes filles avançaient solennellement. Elles portaient toutes la même robe, un modèle chic et élégant en soie bleue, le même bleu que Serdaigle. Chacune d'entre elles portait un bouquet des mêmes fleurs blanches que l'on pouvait apercevoir partout dans la décoration du chapiteau. Elles avaient toutes les cheveux relevés. Scorpius se dévissa le cou mais il avait du mal à les distinguer, à cette distance, et donc à reconnaître Lily.

Suivant de peu les demoiselles d'honneur, il y avait enfin la mariée, au bras de son père. Même sous son voile, on devinait sans peine que Rose rayonnait de bonheur, tandis que Ron semblait très fier, mais un peu nostalgique, aussi. Comme il était très grand, elle paraissait encore plus petite, à ses côtés.

La mariée portait une robe en dentelle blanche dont la coupe simple mais sophistiquée la mettait particulièrement bien en valeur. Rose tenait à la main un gros bouquet qui tombait en une cascade élégante à son côté. Il était composé des mêmes fleurs blanches que ceux de ses demoiselles d'honneur et l'ensemble du chapiteau, rehaussé de fleurs du même bleu que les tenues de son cortège.

Cependant, Scorpius lui jeta à peine un regard, cherchant toujours sa petite amie parmi les nombreuses jeunes filles qui précédaient la mariée. Soudain, il remarqua que l'une d'entre elles lui faisait un clin d'œil, et reconnut avec surprise Lily. Albus avait raison, sa sœur était quasiment méconnaissable. Le maquillage qui lui avait été appliqué, et dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, ainsi que son élégant chignon, la vieillissaient.

Elle était effectivement encore plus élégante que lors du Bal de la Victoire, presque trois ans plus tôt. Lily avait toujours été une jeune fille très naturelle, et Scorpius aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité. Néanmoins, en la voyant ainsi, il réalisa à quel point elle devenait une femme. À quel point elle risquait de plaire aux autres, aussi. À quel point il avait de la chance. Il espérait tellement continuer à avoir cette chance-là, d'ailleurs !

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne regarda pas vraiment l'installation du cortège sur le côté de l'autel et à l'arrivée de la mariée. Il ne remarqua pas le baiser que Ron déposa sur le front de sa fille juste avant de tapoter gentiment l'épaule de son futur gendre. À ses yeux, Lily était indéniablement la plus belle de toutes.

Pendant toute la cérémonie, Scorpius fit à peine attention à ce qui se passait, tout concentré qu'il était sur sa petite amie. D'autant plus que celle-ci le regardait de temps en temps, un charmant sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il la vit porter une main à sa bouche, émue, il se tourna vers la source de son regard et vit Alec et Rose s'embrasser. Ils étaient donc désormais unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

À en croire les soupirs, reniflements et autres petits bruits qui entouraient Scorpius, Lily n'était pas la seule à être émue. Il se tourna vers ses voisins. James avait un air réjoui sur le visage et levait ses deux pouces, tandis qu'Albus paraissait blasé et renfrogné. Scorpius résista à la tentation de lui tapoter l'épaule. Il n'était pas certain du tout que le frère de sa petite amie le prenne bien.

Mais très vite, l'émotion s'évanouit, pour laisser place à la joie seule. En quelques sorts efficaces, l'intérieur du chapiteau se transforma. L'autel disparut en une gerbe de lumières typique des Feux Fuseboum qualité Weasley. Une grande piste de danse se révéla au sol, tandis que de grands flocons tombaient du ciel, se regroupant pour former de jolies tables de bois blanc, toutes rondes.

Sur chacune d'elle, des flocons plus petits venaient se transformer en nappe et serviettes, puis en vaisselle, verres, couverts et, enfin, en une jolie décoration parfaitement assortie à celle qui se trouvait déjà dans le chapiteau. Dans le même temps, les chaises s'étaient déplacées afin de s'installer autour des tables.

Scorpius hésita. Pouvait-il aller rejoindre Lily tout de suite ? Il n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps. Un grand mouvement de foule se fit, afin d'aller féliciter les mariés. Et James avait pris Albus et lui par le bras pour les entraîner à sa suite en direction d'Alec et Rose. Ils durent faire la queue pendant un petit moment mais, peu avant qu'il les atteigne enfin, une main se glissa dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers elle pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Lily, mais il éprouva le besoin d'échanger un regard complice avec sa petite amie.

— Tu m'as manqué, lui glissa-t-il à mi-voix.  
— Je suis contente que tu sois là, lui répondit-elle de la même manière.  
— Tu es vraiment magnifique, reprit-il.  
— Oh tu trouves ? Je ressemble tellement aux autres demoiselles d'honneur, aujourd'hui !  
— Je n'ai remarqué que toi. Les autres ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.  
— Arrête de me flatter ! souffla-t-elle en rougissant, touchée par le compliment.

Comme ils approchaient des jeunes époux, Scorpius se contenta de lui répondre en lui serrant la main tendrement. Lily lui serra la main en retour puis la lâcha pour serrer sa cousine entre ses bras. Elle félicita joyeusement les mariés, tandis que son petit ami les félicitait de manière bien plus calme et posée. Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent ensuite, main dans la main.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le panneau qui indiquait la répartition des places à table, ils passèrent à côté d'une très vieille dame, qui tenait fermement sa canne et observait autour d'elle d'un air dédaigneux.

— Lily Potter ! Eh bien ! Tu ne salues pas ta tante Muriel ? interpella-t-elle la jeune fille.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Lily n'avait pas croisé la vieille tante de sa grand-mère, ce dont elle se passait volontiers. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarquée jusque-là, et ne s'était pas attendue à être interpellée ainsi par elle.

— Oh ! Euh, pardon, Tante Muriel... Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ? répondit la jeune fille d'une voix conciliante.  
— Très mal. Et ce genre d'événement bruyant et grossier n'est pas fait pour m'aider à aller mieux, assena la vieille sorcière.  
— Euh...  
— D'ailleurs, tu es tout aussi grossière que tes frères et tes cousins, reprit la tante Muriel. Tu ne m'as même pas présenté le jeune homme qui t'accompagne.  
— Ah oui... Tante Muriel, voici Scorpius Malefoy, mon petit ami.

La vieille dame le jaugea quelques instants en silence, avant de reprendre sur un ton aigre :  
— Scorpius Malefoy... Dommage que sa famille ait perdu tout prestige à cause de ses mauvais choix pendant la dernière guerre. Qui est-ce qui t'a maquillée, ma chérie ? Je suis sûre que c'est la Française. Elle n'a vraiment aucun goût.

Sur ces paroles, la tante Muriel redressa sa tête couverte de maquillage, faisant bouger son chapeau entièrement brodé de plumes et de perles, et les laissa sur place, se dirigeant vers Ron qui passait par là. Lily attrapa le bras de Scorpius pour s'éloigner au plus vite du bruit des récriminations de son arrière-grand-tante.

— Quelle vieille carne, celle-là ! fulmina la jeune fille, furieuse.  
— On peut dire que c'est un sacré personnage, en effet... glissa Scorpius, perplexe.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur table, elle était encore énervée. Roxanne, qui y était déjà assise, leur demanda ce qui se passait. Lily se contenta de grogner : « Tante Muriel ! », à quoi sa cousine réagit en grimaçant. La vieille dame faisait clairement l'unanimité, dans la famille... Heureusement, elle n'était absolument pas placée à leur table, mais avec d'autres personnes âgées, tandis qu'eux étaient entre jeunes.

Et l'ambiance redevint vite joyeuse et détendue. D'autant plus que Molly et Jack Crivey en profitèrent pour faire une annonce générale : ils allaient avoir un bébé, au mois de juin. Les cousins de la jeune femme se levèrent tous pour aller les féliciter chaleureusement. Lily comprenait mieux pourquoi Molly avait fait des conciliabules avec Rose, un peu plus tôt. Le sujet occupa ensuite une partie des conversations.

Lily et Scorpius profitèrent largement de la piste de danse. À un moment, les mariés s'approchèrent d'eux et Alec invita Lily à danser. Scorpius proposa donc son bras à Rose, qui accepta sans hésitation. Pendant qu'ils dansaient, celle-ci lui demanda comment il se sentait, au milieu de tous ces Weasley, et si tout se passait bien. Le jeune Malefoy la rassura, ne jugeant pas utile d'évoquer la vieille tante acariâtre.

Tout en tournoyant avec la jeune mariée, Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'égarer régulièrement sur sa petite amie. Il trouvait que les deux cousines se ressemblaient très peu. Certes, elles étaient toutes deux rousses et avaient les yeux bleus. Mais elles n'avaient pas du tout le même nez, sous leurs tâches de rousseur. Lily était plus grande que Rose, aussi, en taille. Un peu plus ronde que sa cousine, aussi.

Les cheveux de Rose étaient plutôt broussailleux, en temps habituel, tandis que ceux de Lily formaient des boucles souples, et étaient d'un roux plus clair, plus lumineux. En passant son regard de l'une à l'autre, toutes deux élégantes, maquillées et coiffées de savants chignons, Scorpius se surprit à imaginer que c'était Lily qui portait une robe de mariée. Et cette idée le fit brusquement sourire.

Les jeunes gens ne s'aperçurent pas que, à la table des parents de la mariée, Ron s'était crispé au moment où Rose et Scorpius avaient commencé à danser ensemble. Hermione avait posé une main douce sur son bras et s'était penchée pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Le Maître de Guilde était resté tendu, mais s'était abstenu de toute autre réaction.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Lily et Scorpius étaient revenus à leur table, quelqu'un vint se placer derrière eux, posant chacun de ses bras sur l'une de leurs épaules. Surpris, les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers lui et sourirent en reconnaissant Charlie Weasley, l'un des oncles de la jeune fille. Celui-ci avait un air jovial. Il les apostropha :  
— Alors, les jeunes, vous vous amusez bien ?


	49. 2025/2026 La ballade de Odo le Héros

Lily aimait beaucoup son oncle. Charlie ne s'était jamais marié, n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, mais il avait endossé le rôle de l'oncle cool, celui qui était proche de ses neveux et nièces, et qui était un confident en qui on pouvait avoir toute confiance. Lily lui répondit donc sans la moindre hésitation, lui confiant sa joie d'avoir Scorpius à ses côtés ce jour-là.

Ils parlèrent ensuite du mariage lui-même, puis Charlie parla un peu avec Scorpius de ses études, à l'École de Magizoologie.  
— Mais au fait ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup. Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de visiter la réserve de dragons où je travaille, en Roumanie ?  
À cette idée, les yeux du jeune homme se mirent aussitôt à briller. Charlie ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.  
— Avec Lily, bien sûr, reprit-il. Vous pourriez venir passer une semaine cet été, d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent avec enthousiasme son invitation. Le dragonnier ne leur laissa pas le temps de se répandre en remerciements et aborda l'idée qu'il avait en tête depuis le départ.

— Dis-moi, Scorpius, tu connais la ballade de Odo le Héros, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Euh oui. Enfin, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.  
— Super ! Viens, on va commencer à la chanter ! s'exclama Charlie.  
— Mais... je ne connais pas vraiment les paroles ! s'inquiéta Scorpius.  
— Pas grave, on va t'apprendre ! Allez, viens ! insista le second des Weasley.

Le jeune homme hésitait. Il regarda sa petite amie. Lily ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle lui répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaules. À lui de décider ! Il lui sourit en retour. Après tout, c'était une expérience à tenter. Scorpius se leva pour suivre Charlie.

Sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, le jeune homme se retrouva juste à côté de Harry et de Ron, Charlie étant de l'autre côté. Il s'aperçut vite que, dans la bouche de plusieurs des sorciers présents, les paroles étaient assez approximatives, ce qui le décomplexa. Et petit à petit, Scorpius se mêla à leurs voix. Teddy, qui faisait aussi partie du chœur improvisé, fit un clin d'œil à son cousin, lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci commençait à être plus à l'aise.

Lily était restée à sa place. Son coude sur la table et son menton posé sur une de ses mains, elle les observait d'un air dubitatif. Elle fut surprise quand quelqu'un s'assit à la place de Scorpius. Au moment où la jeune fille pivota dans cette direction pour voir qui c'était, elle vit un flash se déclencher, suivi par deux autres. Ginny baissa son appareil photo et se tourna vers sa fille, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les as pris en photo, Maman. Leur chanson est ridicule. Quel est l'intérêt de chanter un truc aussi lugubre lors d'un mariage ? souffla Lily, qui semblait passablement irritée.

Sa mère répondit par un fin sourire.

— Ça, vois-tu, ma chérie, c'est beaucoup plus qu'une chanson, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sage. Ce qui importe, ce ne sont pas les paroles. Si j'ai pris cette photo, ce n'est pas pour la chanson elle-même mais pour ce qu'elle implique. Tu as vu ?  
— Ben... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial à voir, en dehors du fait qu'il n'y a que des hommes qui chantent ? demanda Lily, pas vraiment convaincue.  
— Tu as vu Scorpius ?

La jeune fille opina, se retenant de dire qu'elle ne voyait que lui.

— Il est au milieu des autres, lui fit remarquer Ginny. Pas à part.   
— Et ? demanda à nouveau Lily, qui ne voyait vraiment pas où sa mère voulait en venir.  
— Il est intégré, si tu préfères... Tu ne trouves pas que ton père et tes oncles ont vraiment l'air de l'accepter, là ?  
— Oh ! s'exclama la jeune fille, surprise. Alors... c'est pour garder une trace que tu as pris ces photos ?  
— Exactement ! confirma Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

Lorsque Scorpius revint vers elle, Lily l'accueillit d'un large sourire. Elle lui demanda ses impressions, puis lui raconta le passage de sa mère.  
— J'imagine la tête de mon grand-père Malefoy s'il tombe sur ces photos un jour ! remarqua le jeune homme, les faisant rire tous deux.

Tout au long du mariage, Lily avait été discrètement attentive à son frère Albus, à cause de la rupture douloureuse que celui-ci venait de vivre. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était beaucoup rapproché de l'une des sœurs d'Alec au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Lily ne la connaissait que de vue, celle-ci étant plus âgée qu'elle d'une année. C'était une ancienne Poufsouffle dynamique et enjouée.

Lily fut surprise que son frère semble déjà prêt à passer à autre chose, mais se réjouit pour lui. Elle n'était pas certaine que Lavinia McKinnon sache lui faire oublier Anwenn Kendal, mais comme elle ne semblait absolument pas impressionnée par son statut de fils du Survivant, il n'y avait sûrement aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

  
****************

  
Lorsque la jeune fille parla à ses parents de l'invitation de son oncle Charlie, le lendemain du mariage de Rose et Alec, ils n'y virent aucune objection. Néanmoins, quand elle précisa que son petit ami était invité aussi, son père fit la grimace, manifestement contrarié. Lily prit les devants et ne le laissa pas parler tout de suite.

— Tu sais, Papa, je suis majeure. Si je décidais de disparaître avec Scorpius durant tout l'été, voire plus, tu ne pourrais rien y faire, légalement.

Harry semblait désarçonné, et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.  
— Non mais, ma puce...  
— Au moins, tu sauras où je serai et avec qui, reprit la jeune fille.  
— Oui... soupira son père. Et j'apprécie que tu nous préviennes, merci Lily. Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu deviens adulte.  
— Merci, Papa. Tu sais, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Maman et toi, je compte continuer à habiter chez vous l'an prochain, après Poudlard.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Ginny pour savoir que, sur ce point, elle partageait son sentiment.  
— Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous, ma chérie.

  
****************

  
Les vacances de Noël s'étaient rapidement terminées et Lily avait retrouvé Poudlard. Le vieux château était particulièrement froid, à cette période de l'année, et l'extérieur encore bien davantage. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les quatre équipes de Quidditch de s'entraîner avec acharnement. Surtout Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui allaient s'affronter durant ce mois de janvier.

Le match contre Poufsouffle n'allait pas tarder à suivre, puisqu'il avait toujours lieu en février. Et l'équipe de Gryffondor était bien décidée à le remporter, espérant conserver la Coupe de Quidditch. D'autant plus que c'était la dernière année de leur capitaine dans l'école de sorcellerie. Celle-ci faisait donc de son mieux pour galvaniser ses joueurs.

La jeune fille avait bien compris que cela ne servait à rien de les épuiser. Que la stratégie était un pilier indispensable, mais que la plupart d'entre eux ne s'intéressaient qu'à leur propre poste, plus qu'à la globalité de l'équipe. Une bonne partie du travail de Lily consistait donc à les guider de manière à ce qu'ils tiennent suffisamment bien leur place dans l'équipe et qu'ils soient efficaces face aux autres équipes.

Les professeurs profitèrent de la rentrée de janvier pour rappeler lors des cours, une fois de plus, aux élèves de septième année que leurs ASPIC approchaient de plus en plus. Ils récupérèrent les devoirs qu'ils leur avaient donnés à faire pendant les vacances... leur en donnant aussitôt d'autres. Lily s'efforçait de travailler régulièrement, et de ne pas se laisser tenter par l'idée d'en faire certains à la dernière minute.

Il faut dire aussi que, de son côté, Scorpius la motivait régulièrement. Ils parlaient de leurs cours et devoirs respectifs à travers leurs Miroirs à Double Sens, mais aussi par l'intermédiaire des lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient régulièrement. Pas question pour la jeune fille de ne pas réussir son année ! Heureusement pour elle, ses amis, à commencer par Ailis McGuire et Erin Finnigan, étaient tous plus ou moins motivés aussi.

À propos d'Ailis, d'ailleurs, Lily commençait à s'interroger. Elle avait remarqué que son amie échangeait beaucoup de courrier, ces temps-ci... mais surtout, qu'elle semblait en faire des cachotteries. Elle en parla avec Erin, qui n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Les deux jeunes filles interrogèrent leur amie. Celle-ci leur assura qu'elles se faisaient des idées. Qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial, que c'était seulement du courrier en rapport avec son projet de devenir vulcanologue.

Ni Lily, ni Erin ne furent convaincues par ses dénégations. Elles en reparlèrent ensemble. Elles étaient toutes les deux persuadées qu'il y avait plutôt un garçon là-dessous... Mais pourquoi donc Ailis ne voulait-elle pas leur en parler ? Erin se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cousin de Lily, mais celle-ci était dubitative : il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le dire, si c'était le cas.

C'est bien emmitouflée que Lily assista au match entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. La jeune fille avait ses deux amies à sa droite et son cousin Hugo à sa gauche. Elle passa bien plus de temps à analyser le match avec son batteur préféré qu'à discuter avec ses amies. Gryffondor avait déjà affronté Serpentard, mais il leur faudrait se confronter à Serdaigle à la fin de l'année.

Lily put prendre le temps de parler avec Scorpius, par l'intermédiaire de leurs Miroirs à Double Sens, juste avant le match contre Poufsouffle. Cela reboosta bien la jeune capitaine, qui galvanisa ensuite son équipe à travers le discours qu'elle leur fit dans les vestiaires. Il n'était pas question de laisser gagner l'équipe adverse !

Surtout que l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor avait une revanche à prendre sur Ann Whitby, son homologue de Poufsouffle. En effet, lors du match de l'année précédente, c'était celle-ci qui avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, Lily ayant été blessée au flanc juste avant par un cognard. Elle était donc déterminée à ne pas laisser la petite balle ailée lui échapper à nouveau.

Malheureusement pour les deux équipes, le temps n'était pas de la partie : il pleuvait et il faisait froid. Lily se félicita d'avoir insisté pour maintenir les entraînements sous la pluie, même si ses joueurs et elle en étaient ressortis trempés et crottés, malgré leurs sortilèges de protection. La jeune capitaine veilla à maintenir le moral de son équipe autant que possible, durant le match.

Bien sûr, elle devait surveiller en même temps l'apparition du Vif d'Or, et tenter de l'attraper à chaque fois qu'il se montrait. Hugo lui avait promis d'être particulièrement attentifs aux cognards. Il s'en voulait encore, pour celui qui avait blessé sa cousine, l'année précédente. Lucretia MacMillan, qui faisait équipe avec lui, était tout aussi motivée pour qu'aucun cognard ne leur échappe.

Les deux batteurs s'étaient particulièrement entraînés, avant le match, à renvoyer les cognards que Lily leur envoyait, s'aidant de sa baguette. Elle savait pouvoir leur faire toute confiance. Durant le match, elle vérifia régulièrement leur concentration et leur confiance en eux. C'était primordial pour ce poste ! Bien sûr, la pluie n'aidait pas. Pour aucun des quatorze joueurs, et pas davantage pour leur arbitre, le professeur Roger Davies.

Mais Lily n'en était pas à son premier match, loin de là. De plus, c'était son avant-dernier en tant que capitaine. Gryffondor devait gagner ! Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait attraper le Vif d'Or. Son équipe était bonne, mais celle de Poufsouffle se débrouillait très bien aussi. L'écart de points entre les deux équipes n'était pas suffisant pour leur assurer la victoire dans tous les cas.

Entre deux courses-poursuites derrière la petite balle ailée, au coude à coude avec l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, Lily encourageait ses joueurs à faire de leur mieux. Il fallait qu'ils restent motivés, malgré la pluie ! Il fallait aussi qu'elle parvienne à attraper le Vif le plus tôt possible, afin de mettre fin au match. Ce qui n'était jamais une mince affaire, même par temps sec. Encore moins lorsque le temps n'était pas de la partie, et la visibilité réduite...

Finalement, l'expérience de l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor était un avantage, par ces conditions. Ann Whitby n'en était pas à son premier match, mais Lily avait une vue plus aiguisée et maîtrisait mieux son balai sous la pluie. C'est donc elle qui parvint à attraper le Vif d'Or en premier. La jeune fille leva son poing en jubilant. Sa défaite de l'année précédente lui semblait bien loin !

Évidemment, au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, toute l'équipe vint entourer sa capitaine pour la féliciter... avant de vite filer dans les vestiaires se mettre à l'abri. Ce soir-là, durant la fête que plusieurs des élèves de Gryffondor avaient organisée dans leur tour pour fêter leur victoire sur Poufsouffle, les oreilles des sept joueurs fumaient beaucoup.

En effet, ils n'avaient pu éviter de prendre la potion Pimentine que l'infirmière de Poudlard avait tenu à leur faire ingurgiter. Scorpius se mit à rire, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il vit Lily dans son Miroir à Double Sens. La jeune fille était tellement contente d'avoir gagné qu'elle n'en tint pas rigueur à son petit ami. De toute façon, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas méchant de sa part.

Scorpius sut se faire pardonner, d'ailleurs, lors de leur sortie à Pré au Lard le week-end suivant le match. Et puis il leur restait quatre mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Encore quatre mois... plus que quatre mois. Avec encore deux matchs de Quidditch et, surtout, les ASPIC à préparer...

Plus le temps passait et plus ces examens prenaient de place dans l'esprit des élèves de septième année. D'autant plus que les professeurs martelaient régulièrement qu'il leur fallait travailler dur pour les obtenir. Lily savait qu'il lui fallait au moins des Efforts exceptionnels à ses ASPIC pour être admise dans la formation qu'elle devait faire pour devenir météomage.

Plus le temps passait et plus les élèves de septième année semblaient stressés. Lily mesurait d'autant mieux la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir le Quidditch comme dérivatif. Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait qui jouaient aux Bavboules, mais il semblait à la jeune fille que ce jeu-là n'apportait pas la même détente. C'était bien trop calme, à son goût. Elle n'avait pas la patience d'y jouer et préférait nettement la bataille explosive !

D'autres encore, comme son cousin Hugo, jouaient aux échecs sorciers. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs de Poudlard, surtout depuis que sa sœur n'était plus là pour lui disputer la place. Le fils de Ron et Hermione avait aussi un vrai don pour repérer ceux qui avaient du potentiel pour ce jeu, parmi les jeunes élèves de toutes les années, afin de les enrôler dans le club d'échecs sorciers. Lily savait y jouer, et se débrouillait bien, mais elle n'avait pas son talent et s'en lassait vite.

Heureusement donc qu'elle avait son balai et son équipe à préparer. Et plus les ASPIC approchaient, plus la jeune capitaine intensifiait les entraînements de ses joueurs, en fréquence comme en intensité. Au point que Hugo dut finir par faire appel à Ailis et Erin pour l'aider à calmer sa cousine. Ils réussirent à la convaincre de remplacer une partie de ces entraînements par des séances de défoulement sur balai, juste entre elle et lui.

Il n'était pas rare que les deux cousins croisent quelqu'un, en arrivant ou en quittant le stade de Quidditch. Mais un jour, ils s'aperçurent que le terrain était déjà occupé. Et pas par n'importe qui, mais par Drenka O'Reilly, la fille qui avait remplacé Scorpius au poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Et qui était en septième année, comme eux.

Ce jour-là, la jeune noire avait les cheveux si savamment tressés qu'ils ne bougeaient pas d'un iota, tandis qu'elle s'acharnait contre un cognard, seule sur son balai, une batte à la main.

— Tiens, tu cherches à changer de poste, O'Reilly ? lui demanda Hugo, amusé.

Sans quitter la balle ensorcelée du regard, la jeune fille répondit :  
— Le poste de poursuiveuse me convient parfaitement, Weasley. Mais le souafle ne se déplace pas tout seul, lui.  
— On venait se défouler entre deux révisions. Ça te dirait qu'on s'y mette tous les trois, avec le souafle au lieu d'un cognard, justement ? intervint Lily.  
— Pourquoi pas, Potter ! lui répondit la capitaine adverse. Vous m'aidez à ranger le cognard ?  
— Je m'en charge ! s'exclama Hugo avec un sourire gourmand.

Le jeune homme alla chercher une batte de remplacement dans la réserve du stade. Il enfourcha son balai et vola de manière à se placer stratégiquement par rapport à la balle ensorcelée.

— Ouvre le coffre à balles, Lily, on va l'y renvoyer !

Il ne fallut que quelques instants au jeune batteur pour diriger le cognard exactement là où il le voulait. Sa cousine se tenait prête et le bloqua rapidement à sa place. C'était quelque chose que l'on apprenait vite, lorsque l'on était capitaine ! Lily attrapa alors le souafle et enfourcha à son tour son balai.

— Bon, tu es la seule poursuiveuse, O'Reilly, ici, commença-t-elle. Donc la plus à l'aise avec le souafle, normalement — et tu es loin d'être une débutante.  
— Je suis sûre que je vous écrase sans problème, même si on fait du deux contre un, confirma celle-ci avec un sourire carnassier.  
— Je suis là pour me défouler, pas pour me prendre la tête, rétorqua la capitaine de Gryffondor. Alors je te propose un truc, si ça te va. Pas de gagnant, pas de perdant. On a choisi le souafle parce que c'est le plus simple à utiliser, à trois. On fait des passes, on lance dans les buts, le but du jeu, c'est seulement de s'amuser. Ça te va ?

Drenka la fixa, un sourcil levé et faisant la moue. Écraser les deux Gryffondor l'aurait pourtant beaucoup amusée. Bon, en même temps, elle devait bien l'admettre, la proposition de son adversaire avait du sens. Après tout, celle-ci aurait pu vouloir en rester aux cognards, avec lesquels son cousin était nettement meilleur qu'elles deux, ou bien vouloir utiliser le Vif d'Or, domaine dans lequel elle les battrait tous les deux sans problème.

Elle accepta donc. Et effectivement, une fois qu'ils eurent pris leurs marques, tous trois s'amusèrent beaucoup. Au point que, lorsque Lily proposa à Drenka de se retrouver une autre fois pour réitérer l'expérience, celle-ci accepta volontiers. De toute façon, ce rapprochement entre eux n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. La fin de l'année approchait, et ils ne s'opposeraient plus jamais sur le terrain. Même si leurs équipes étaient encore en concurrence pour la Coupe de Quidditch, comme leurs Maisons l'étaient pour la Coupe de l'école...

  
****************

  
La sortie à Pré au Lard du mois d'avril approchait. Bien sûr, Lily était heureuse à l'idée de revoir Scorpius. Il lui manquait tellement ! Mais elle était de plus en plus préoccupée par son amie Ailis. Plus le temps passait et plus il était évident que celle-ci leur faisait des cachotteries, à Erin et elle. Or, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à la jeune fille. Cela faisait mal à Lily, qui le vivait comme une brèche dans leur amitié. D'autant plus que leur amitié lui avait toujours semblé si solide, depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

Finalement, c'est Erin qui découvrit le pot aux roses et mit, malgré elle, le feu aux poudres. Alors que les trois amies étaient en train de se préparer pour se coucher, la veille de la sortie, elle remarqua qu'Ailis cachait discrètement un parchemin. Persuadée, et à raison, qu'il avait un rapport avec le comportement étrange de son amie, elle se précipita pour le lui arracher des mains. Ailis cria et Erin blanchit lorsqu'elle vit le message qu'il contenait.

Sous les yeux médusés de leurs deux camarades de chambre, Julia Blentwitch et Lucinella Wellings, Lily jeta un sortilège d'attraction au parchemin, qui vint atterrir dans sa main, tandis qu'Ailis la suppliait de ne pas le lire. Évidemment, elle n'en fit rien. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le teint de Lily devint de plus en plus rouge, tant elle s'énervait.

— C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible... Non mais quel sale veracrasse ! finit-elle par s'écrier d'une voix forte. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, moi ! Il va tâter de mon Chauve-Furie ! J'en ai marre, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes, là !


	50. 2025/2026 Quitter Poudlard

Tandis que Lily s'énervait, brandissant fermement dans sa main le parchemin qu'Erin et elle avaient arraché à leur amie, celle-ci paraissait totalement désemparée.

— Non, Lily, arrête, il n'a rien fait de mal ! s'écria Ailis qui tentait désespérément de récupérer sa lettre, que son amie maintenait au-dessus de sa tête.  
— Ne prends pas sa défense, s'il te plaît ! Je le connais mieux que toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'ajoute à son tableau de chasse, pas toi ! rétorqua celle-ci d'une voix forte.  
— Ça n'a rien à voir ! reprit Ailis en montant également le ton de sa voix. Il n'essaye absolument pas de me séduire, loin de là !  
— Il t'a invitée à la sortie à Pré au Lard de demain !  
— C'est juste en amis, Lily, se défendit-elle.  
— Tu en penses quoi, toi, Erin ? reprit vivement Lily, qui espérait que cette dernière aurait des arguments pour convaincre Ailis.  
— Ben... Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'on devrait laisser Ailis s'expliquer, temporisa Erin. Tu ne crois pas, Lily ?  
— Mais... commença vivement celle-ci, avant de s'arrêter et de soupirer. Bon, d'accord... Je t'écoute, Ailis...

Celle-ci commença alors à leur raconter comment James et elle avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, lors de la fête de l'été précédent, chez les Potter. Et comment, depuis, ils s'étaient rapprochés, d'une certaine manière. Mais elle précisa bien à ses amies qu'il n'avait eu aucun comportement ni aucune parole déplacés, à aucun moment. Juste qu'il s'était confié à elle, en toute franchise, et qu'elle en avait fait autant de son côté. Qu'ils parlaient aussi de tout et de rien, bref, qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'ambigu.

Au début des explications d'Ailis, Lily avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et était vraiment en colère. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que son amie parlait, elle se détendit. Erin posa encore quelques questions à Ailis et les réponses de cette dernière achevèrent de convaincre Lily qu'Ailis était vraiment sincère et pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

— Fais bien attention à toi quand même, soupira Lily. Tu comprends que je sois méfiante, non ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te brise le cœur...

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Scorpius, le lendemain, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui faire part de ses craintes, concernant les intentions de son frère. Son petit ami l'écouta attentivement, avant de prendre la parole.

— En fait, tu as peur que ton amie souffre, c'est ça ?  
— Oui !   
— Tu crains qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées, ou bien que ton frère la laisse tomber comme un vieux chaudron ? vérifia-t-il.  
— Un peu les deux, soupira-t-elle. En fait... Ailis a déjà eu le béguin pour lui, il y a longtemps. Mais je lui ai montré à quel point il n'était pas fiable du tout, et vraiment pas fait pour elle... Alors là, s'il semble s'intéresser à elle... Tu imagines ?  
— Et s'il était sérieux ?  
— James ? Tu rigoles ? Il se refuse à être sérieux.  
— On a le droit de changer d'avis, tu ne crois pas ?  
Elle lui répondit d'une moue dubitative.

— Ton frère avait peut-être juste besoin d'une confidente, quelqu'un à qui parler sans être jugé. Dans la lettre que tu as lue, commença-t-il en grimaçant à cette idée, mal à l'aise, est-ce qu'il avait l'air plutôt amical ou plutôt séducteur ?  
Lily prit quelques instants pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

— En dehors du fait qu'il lui proposait de se retrouver à Pré au Lard, il ne semblait pas séducteur, c'est vrai. Tu crois qu'il a une petite copine ?  
— Euh je n'en ai aucune idée, hein.  
— Est-ce que tu pourrais te renseigner pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.  
— Ben... pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas plutôt à ton autre frère ? Il en sait probablement plus que moi.

Lily faillit contacter tout de suite Albus, mais se retint finalement. Autant profiter au maximum du peu de temps que Scorpius et elle pouvaient passer ensemble !

De retour au château de Poudlard, elle s'isola pour l'appeler avec son miroir. Le jeune homme fut surpris : en temps habituel, elle le contactait par lettre. Il se méprit sur ses intentions, et commença par râler :  
— C'est bon, je vais très bien, merci, vous pouvez me lâcher !  
— Tu m'en vois ravie, Al, mais ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je t'appelle. C'est par rapport à James.  
— Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
— Il écrit à Ailis, et il lui avait donné rendez-vous à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui.  
— Oh, vraiment ? fit mine de s'étonner Albus, avec un air faussement dégagé.

Évidemment, sa sœur ne fut pas dupe.  
— Albus Potter ! Tu étais au courant ! Tu me caches des choses ! se scandalisa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme tergiversa quelques instants, mais il se sentait piégé. Autant dire la vérité à Lily, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement le choix. Celle-ci fut particulièrement surprise, et eut beaucoup de mal à croire à la sincérité de leur aîné. Néanmoins, lorsqu'Albus souligna que la discussion entre les deux frères datait de plus de six mois auparavant, elle commença à baisser le feu sous son chaudron.

— Bon, OK... Je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais il n'a pas intérêt à faire souffrir Ailis !

Lorsqu'elle vit Albus grimacer, elle se souvint, un peu trop tard, que sa propre petite amie l'avait terriblement fait souffrir en rompant avec lui. Certes, quelques mois étaient passés et son frère semblait s'être relevé, à défaut d'être vraiment passé à autre chose, mais Anwenn Kendal avait tellement compté pour lui que c'était encore un sujet tabou...

Lily appréhendait néanmoins de retrouver Ailis soit euphorique, soit en pleurs, à son retour de Pré au Lard. À son grand soulagement, il n'en fut rien. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'Ailis lui assura que James n'avait strictement rien tenté de plus, et qu'ils avaient donc passé leur journée à parler tant et plus. Et cela semblait parfaitement convenir à la jeune fille.

Malgré tout, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que son frère avait réellement derrière la tête... Avait-il dit vrai à Albus ?

  
****************

  
Au début du mois de mai, le résultat du match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle mit Drenka O'Reilly de très mauvaise humeur. En effet, son équipe fut largement battue. Lily, quant à elle, ne s'en réjouit pas particulièrement. Cela signifiait que les Pousouffle étaient si bien placés, pour la Coupe de Quidditch, qu'il faudrait que Gryffondor batte Serdaigle d'au moins 240 points pour la remporter. Même si c'était jouable, ça allait être dur...

Lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard du mois de mai, Scorpius et elle eurent la surprise de croiser Victoire et Teddy. Ceux-ci avaient tenu à venir les voir afin de leur annoncer en personne le fait qu'ils attendaient leur troisième enfant pour le mois de novembre. Bien sûr, les deux jeunes gens se réjouirent vivement pour eux. Ce bébé-là allait être à peine plus jeune que celui de Molly et Jack, qui n'allait plus tarder à naître.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Scorpius demanda à Lily si elle comptait continuer à faire du Quidditch l'année suivante. Celle-ci grimaça légèrement.

— Tu sais bien que je ne veux surtout pas devenir joueuse professionnelle, rétorqua-t-elle à son petit ami.  
— Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, répliqua-t-il.  
— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, pas tout à fait certaine de là où il voulait en venir.  
— Tu sais que j'ai joué un match, la semaine dernière. En fait... en discutant avec les joueurs de l'autre équipe, à la fin du match, j'ai appris que certains de leurs joueurs seraient à remplacer, à la rentrée prochaine.

Les yeux de Lily se mirent brusquement à briller. Scorpius faisait partie de l'une des quelques équipes d'amateurs, réunissant notamment des apprentis et des étudiants. Continuer à jouer au Quidditch, comme lui ? Encore mieux, pouvoir à nouveau se confronter à lui sur le terrain, lors de vrais matchs ? Mais quelle excellente idée !

— Oh, ils vont perdre leur attrapeur ? Quel dommage... répondit-elle avec un large sourire, qui démentait sans le moindre doute ses propos. Bon, je suppose qu'ils feront passer des essais, de toute façon...  
— Oui, bien sûr. Mais telle que je te connais, Lily, si tu veux la place, tu l'auras. Un bon capitaine ne passe pas à côté d'une attrapeuse comme toi.

Avec son sourire éblouissant et son léger rougissement, le jeune homme trouva sa petite amie adorable.

— Sinon, ils auront aussi besoin de nouveaux poursuiveurs, reprit-il. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'avais pensé en parler à O'Reilly, vu qu'elle quitte elle aussi Poudlard.  
— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle compte faire après, mais tu peux lui proposer, bien sûr. En plus, ça devrait lui remonter le moral, vu le résultat du dernier match... Mais dis donc, Scorpius, tu risques de désavantager ta propre équipe, en faisant ça !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.  
— D'abord, je connais ton jeu par cœur, ma petite lionne, commença-t-il avant d'être aussitôt interrompu par sa petite amie.  
— Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit que mon jeu n'a pas changé, en deux ans ? lui fit-elle remarquer en redressant le menton.  
— Mmmh... C'est vrai, il a pu changer. C'est même un bon point pour toi, d'ailleurs, si c'est le cas, parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de joueurs qui en sont capables. Mais j'aime toujours autant l'idée de pouvoir jouer contre toi. Et sinon, si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a pas vraiment de rivalité entre les équipes. Ce sont plutôt des compétitions amicales qu'autre chose, juste pour le plaisir de jouer.  
— Oh, vraiment ? Moi qui croyais que mon Serpentard préféré ne jurait que par la compétition et le fait de gagner ! s'exclama la jeune fille en éclatant de rire. Toi qui critiquais les Poufsouffle parce que le plus important, pour eux, à une époque, était de s'amuser, pas de gagner !  
— Qui a dit que je n'aimais plus gagner, ma petite attrapeuse chérie ? Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser remporter le Vif, rivalité ou pas... rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire gourmand.

  
****************

  
Lily allait jouer son dernier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, son dernier match sous les couleurs de Gryffondor, son dernier match en tant que capitaine de cette équipe, aussi. Et la jeune fille était bien déterminée à le remporter. Bien déterminée à conserver la Coupe de Quidditch à sa Maison, aussi. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour entraîner son équipe ni trop, ni trop peu. Sans négliger pour autant ses révisions pour les ASPIC tout proches, évidemment.

Pour une fois, la jeune capitaine avait tenté de préparer son discours avant le match, et noté quelques phrases sur un parchemin. Mais finalement, dans les vestiaires, face à ses joueurs, elle eut l'impression que c'était trop artificiel et préféra faire comme à son habitude, improviser ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Elle leur faisait confiance. Ils avaient la capacité de battre Serdaigle. Ils devaient les battre. Ils allaient le faire.

L'équipe adverse ne leur facilita la tâche à aucun moment. Mais les stratégies de Gryffondor étaient bien huilées et, surtout, mouvantes. Plus d'une fois, ils déstabilisèrent leurs adversaires par leur jeu. Tout en supervisant son équipe, Lily veillait à ce que ni Nicholas Corner, l'attrapeur adverse, ni elle-même, n'attrape le Vif d'Or trop tôt. Il leur fallait une avance d'au moins quatre-vingt-dix points, auparavant !

Elle savait pouvoir compter, notamment, sur son cousin Hugo ainsi que sur Lucretia MacMillan, les deux batteurs de Gryffondor. Ils veillaient à protéger leurs coéquipiers, bien sûr, mais surtout à déstabiliser leurs adversaires. À commencer par Nicholas Corner. Lily n'avait pas défini de signe de connivence avec son équipe, afin de ne pas donner d'indices aux joueurs de Serdaigle.

Les batteurs étaient donc particulièrement attentifs à ses démarrages en flèche, à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Corner n'était pas attrapeur depuis aussi longtemps que Lily, mais il connaissait bien son poste et maîtrisait son balai. La jeune fille savait qu'il avait forcément étudié la manière dont elle volait et ses techniques, comme elle-même l'avait fait avec lui. Elle avait donc décidé de changer sa manière de faire...

Cette idée lui était venue en discutant avec Ailis et Erin. Elle en avait ensuite parlé à Hugo et s'était spécialement entraînée avec lui. Cela avait été très difficile à maîtriser. Au final, son vol était particulièrement fluide... mais ses mouvements souvent inattendus. Par moments, elle volait comme Scorpius, d'autres fois comme tel ou tel autre attrapeur de Poudlard ou professionnel.

L'un des points clé de sa stratégie, c'était le fait qu'elle volait aussi comme Nicholas Corner lui-même, puisqu'il n'avait sûrement jamais eu l'occasion d'analyser son propre jeu. De quoi déstabiliser franchement son adversaire. Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour s'adapter et ne pas se laisser distancer, mais c'était clairement une tâche bien difficile pour lui.

Régulièrement, la jeune capitaine surveillait son gardien, Michael Crivey. En plus de son rôle devant les buts de Gryffondor, il devait surveiller l'écart de points entre les deux équipes. Et le surveiller très soigneusement ! Le jeune homme désirait vivement, comme le reste de l'équipe, conserver la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor. Il était donc bien conscient de l'importance de cette tâche, qu'il accomplissait attentivement.

Tout à coup, Michael orienta ses cheveux de la manière convenue. Lily le nota mais se garda bien de le manifester d'une quelconque manière. C'était le bon moment pour attraper le Vif d'Or ! Elle affûta sa recherche de la petite balle dorée, tout en surveillant la coiffure de son gardien du coin de l'œil, afin d'être sûre que l'écart de points ne change pas à leur désavantage.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut à nouveau un petit éclat doré, elle s'en approcha aussi discrètement que possible, afin de ne pas éveiller l'intérêt de l'attrapeur adverse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait cette technique, mais ce n'était pas sa plus courante, loin de là. En tout cas, cela paya et, après une course acharnée, Lily brandit triomphalement un poing d'où dépassaient deux ailes argentées.

Tout en remontant en chandelle avec son balai, la jeune capitaine chercha ses joueurs du regard, à commencer par son gardien. Leurs visages réjouis la rassurèrent tout de suite. D'ailleurs, ils la rejoignirent rapidement et s'empressèrent de la féliciter. Ils avaient réussi ! D'un même mouvement, les sept membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor se lancèrent dans un tour de stade triomphal.

En recevant la Coupe de Quidditch des mains de la directrice de Poudlard dans les tribunes, quelques instants plus tard, Lily se fit la remarque qu'elle allait pouvoir narguer Scorpius, Rose, ses frères et ses cousins. En effet, à leur connaissance, peu d'équipes parvenaient à la garder deux années de suite. Voilà une belle manière pour elle de terminer son parcours en tant qu'attrapeuse et capitaine de Gryffondor !

Son petit ami la félicita chaleureusement, lorsqu'elle l'appela avec son Miroir à Double Sens, le soir même. Et l'écouta raconter son match en long, en large et en travers, sans se lasser. Lily avait les yeux qui brillaient et son récit était tellement animé qu'elle avait rapidement déposé son miroir devant elle sur son lit, afin que Scorpius n'ait pas l'impression d'être ballotté dans tous les sens.

La jeune fille fut surprise de recevoir deux lettres bien particulières, dans les jours qui suivirent. La première était des Frelons de Wimbourne. Cette équipe de Quidditch lui proposait de venir faire un essai en vue d'intégrer leur équipe de réserve. La seconde provenait des Flèches d’Appleby... et lui proposait sensiblement la même chose.

Ses amies Ailis et Erin s'extasièrent et rameutèrent toute l'équipe de Gryffondor autour d'elle. Mais Lily était mitigée. Elle se rendait compte que cela lui faisait plaisir. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. De nombreuses personnes lui avaient déjà dit qu'elle était une excellente attrapeuse, et notamment Scorpius.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne se voyait vraiment pas devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Pas après sa mère, pas avec son nom... Et elle avait vraiment envie de faire de la Météomagie, aussi.

Heureusement, son cousin Hugo l'aida à relativiser.  
— Tiens, tu n'en as reçu que deux ? remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
— Oui ! Les Frelons de Wimbourne et les Flèches d’Appleby, soupira-t-elle.  
— Ah ben ils ne font pas dans la variété, les Frelons, ils m'en ont envoyé une aussi ! indiqua-t-il en riant.  
— Qui d'autre ? demanda sa cousine avec curiosité.  
— Les Crécelles de Kenmare et les Canons de Chudley.  
— Non !? Les Canons, sérieusement ! s'exclama la jeune fille, son intérêt totalement éveillé, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.  
— Chut, tu ne le dis pas à Papa, hein !  
— Rho mais t'es pas drôle, Hugo ! se plaignit-elle. Tu comptes y aller quand même ?  
— Hum... Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ma cousine préférée qui m'a forcé à rentrer puis à rester dans son équipe de Quidditch ? vérifia-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.  
— N'empêche, je ne suis pas la seule à dire que tu es très bon ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, juste avant de lui tirer la langue et de glisser ses propres lettres tout au fond de son sac de cours.

Les deux cousins n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur le Quidditch, dans les semaines qui suivirent, puisque les ASPIC accaparèrent presque toute leur attention. D'autant plus que les examens écrits comme que les épreuves pratiques étaient particulièrement exigeants. À la sortie de chaque épreuve écrite, le grand sujet de discussions des élèves de septième année portait sur les réponses à telle ou telle question.

L'avant-dernier jour des ASPIC, Lily et Hugo reçurent une lettre de Molly et Jack Crivey pendant leur petit déjeuner. Un moment de joie franchement bienvenu pour eux, en cette période tendue ! En effet, leur cousine venait de mettre au monde son premier bébé, un petit Matthew. Une photo du bébé était jointe à la lettre et les deux cousins la regardèrent avec intérêt.

— Tu te souviens quand Maud est née ? demanda Lily.  
— Bien sûr, répondit Hugo en haussant les épaules.  
— On était encore presque tous à Poudlard... et aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que toi et moi.  
— Ouais, c'est vrai. Et encore, on n'est plus là pour longtemps. Enfin si je réussis mes ASPIC, bien sûr.

Lily éclata de rire.

— Ne te dénigre pas, je pense que tu auras au moins des Efforts Exceptionnels, contra-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ou alors, on doit tous s'inquiéter !

Effectivement, lorsque les résultats furent affichés, à la veille de leur départ de Poudlard, Hugo n'avait pas un seul Acceptable. Il avait même obtenu deux Optimal, en plus de ses Efforts Exceptionnels. Le jeune homme avait postulé dans les différentes librairies du monde magique, dont la plus connue, Fleury & Bott. Il espérait bien trouver un emploi dans au moins l'une d'entre elles, maintenant qu'il avait ses ASPIC en poche.

Lily, quant à elle, avait obtenu trois Optimal, en Sortilèges, Astronomie et Études des Runes. Elle avait obtenu seulement la note Acceptable en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais des Efforts Exceptionnels en Arithmancie, Métamorphose et Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était tout à fait honorable, et elle pouvait postuler tranquillement à la formation de Météomagie qui l'intéressait.

Erin et Ailis, ses deux meilleures amies, avaient elles aussi obtenu tous leurs ASPIC. Les trois jeunes filles pouvaient quitter Poudlard la tête haute. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée à y passer... D'autant plus que, après sept ans à avoir partagé le même dortoir, elles allaient partir vers des horizons différents. Bien sûr, elles se promirent de rester en contact, de rester amies. En espérant de tout leur cœur y parvenir.

Elles passèrent leur tout dernier trajet dans le Poudlard Express à parler de tout et de rien. Et notamment du programme de leurs vacances. Mais aussi de là où elles comptaient vivre, à partir de l'année suivante. Ailis, qui se passionnait toujours autant pour les volcans, avait postulé pour une formation en Italie, non loin de l'Etna. Mais elle avait prévu de rentrer fréquemment en Grande-Bretagne, notamment pour voir sa famille.

Sur le quai 9 ¾, Lily retrouva avec bonheur Scorpius. Ses parents aussi, bien sûr. En voyant que James les avait accompagnés, elle se demanda s'il était venu pour elle ou pour Ailis. Elle les observa suspicieusement lorsqu'ils se saluèrent. Mais son frère salua ses deux amies exactement de la même manière. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?


	51. Dragons

Une page de sept longues années venait de se tourner. Finis les trajets dans le Poudlard Express. Fini le dortoir avec ses deux meilleures amies et leurs camarades. Les points à gagner ou perdre pour Gryffondor, le Quidditch avec l'équipe de sa Maison, les cours dans le vieux château écossais, les devoirs à faire pour les professeurs qui avaient accompagné sa scolarité... Lily avait quitté Poudlard définitivement, un léger pincement au cœur.

C'était aussi une nouvelle page qui s'ouvrait, radicalement différente. Qui impliquait notamment la possibilité de pouvoir voir Scorpius plus souvent. Le jeune homme habitait chez ses parents à Falmouth, sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre, tandis que Lily allait vivre chez les siens au 12, square Grimmaurd, au cœur de Londres. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux transplaner !

Ce mode de transport allait leur être bien utile pour se voir. En revanche, ce n'était pas le seul qu'ils utiliseraient pour leurs études puisque, comme le Ministère de la Magie, leurs écoles étaient aussi accessibles par cheminée aux personnes autorisées. Lily avait, en effet, obtenu la formation en Météomagie qu'elle voulait faire, à l'Institut des Sortilèges d'Irlande.

En attendant, les vacances et la liberté qu'elles impliquaient s'ouvraient à eux. Scorpius et elle en profitèrent pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais elle devait aussi se réinstaller chez ses parents. Albus avait récemment quitté le domicile familial et s'était installé dans une petite ville moldue du pays de Galles. Lily allait donc se retrouver seule avec Harry et Ginny.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, ses frères avaient l'habitude de passer régulièrement, que ce soit au square Grimmaurd ou bien à Godric's Hollow, où les Potter passaient quasiment tous leurs étés. Avant qu'ils s'y installent pour les vacances, la jeune fille prit le temps de réaménager sa chambre, où elle allait désormais passer beaucoup plus de temps.

La configuration des lieux ne lui plaisait plus trop, aussi déplaça-t-elle les meubles à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Lily modifia ensuite sa décoration murale, ôtant certains posters, en rajoutant d'autres, diminuant la taille de quelques-uns, augmentant celles de quelques autres. Elle mit de côté pour les donner certaines de ses affaires et en rangea d'autres dans des caisses.

La jeune fille laissa en bonne place trois photos : la première représentait ses parents, ses frères et elle dans leur jardin, la seconde avait été prise au Terrier et grouillait dans tous les sens, puisqu'il y avait dessus l'intégralité des Weasley, des Potter et des Lupin — y compris, évidemment, Andromeda Tonks. Elle tenait tout particulièrement à la dernière, qui datait de plus de deux ans auparavant.

C'était son parrain qui la lui avait donnée : il s'agissait du baiser que Scorpius et elle avaient échangé après le dernier match qu'ils avaient joué l'un contre l'autre à Poudlard. Son père avait tiqué en découvrant le cliché. Elle s'en fichait. C'était tellement symbolique, eux deux en tenue de Quidditch, en train de s'embrasser à la fin d'un match !

Lily travailla à nouveau quelques semaines chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux durant ses vacances. Pendant que Scorpius était à nouveau en stage chez le vétérimage Podmore, évidemment. Ils se retrouvèrent aussi plusieurs fois à Godric's Hollow ainsi qu'à Falmouth, surtout en l'absence de Drago. Molly Weasley proposa même à sa petite-fille d'inviter le jeune homme pour la semaine que ses petits-enfants passaient — presque — tous au Terrier.

La jeune fille vit plusieurs fois ses amies Ailis et Erin, durant les vacances. Elle essaya de savoir si les choses évoluaient, entre Ailis et James, mais resta bredouille. Son frère ne semblait vraiment pas chercher à séduire son amie. Il était simplement devenu son ami, son confident, et avait fait d'elle sa confidente.

Pourtant, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il en resterait là. Avait-il dit la vérité à Albus ? Était-il sincère avec Ailis ? Erin finit par s'énerver contre elle. Elle rappela à son amie qu'Ailis était majeure, elle aussi. Qu'elle était intelligente et avait la tête sur les épaules. Elle insista donc vivement pour que Lily leur fasse confiance.

Durant le mariage de Rose et Alec, Charlie avait invité sa nièce et le petit ami de celle-ci à venir en Roumanie, au milieu de la réserve de dragons où il travaillait. Évidemment, l'idée avait tout de suite séduit l'étudiant en magizoologie qu'était Scorpius Malefoy. Il avait aussitôt accepté. Lily aussi, bien sûr. Surtout que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée.

Le dragonnier pensait que son beau-frère n'apprécierait pas l'idée. Il en avait donc d'abord parlé à sa sœur, et vu avec elle comment organiser les choses. Charlie fut agréablement surpris lorsque Ginny lui dit que Harry acceptait désormais bien mieux Scorpius. Le Chef des Aurors avait eu le temps de s'y faire, puisqu'il avait appris leur relation un peu plus de trois ans auparavant.

Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que sa fille passe une semaine entière avec Scorpius. Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de développer, Charlie lui rappela que les deux jeunes gens étaient majeurs, et qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs vacances. Son beau-frère soupira avant de lui sourire.

— C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que Lily m'a dit, remarqua-t-il pensivement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris que je ne peux strictement rien y faire.

Le second des Weasley haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il lui dit qu'il était vraiment content de l'entendre réagir ainsi. Harry reconnut qu'il préférait que Lily et Scorpius aillent passer des vacances ensemble chez lui ou chez d'autres membres de la famille, plutôt que n'importe où ailleurs. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait ainsi moins de mal à se faire à l'idée.

Lily voulut régler ses divers frais, notamment sa place de portoloin, avec ce qu'elle avait gagné en travaillant à la boutique familiale. Son père insista pour qu'elle conserve cette somme en guise d'argent de poche. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la laisse autonome, elle était adulte après tout, mais estima qu'il valait mieux le laisser faire, puisque cela le tranquillisait.

D'autant plus que, officiellement, c'était la première fois qu'elle partait en vacances avec son petit ami. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à ses parents de la présence de Scorpius, pendant la semaine qu'elle avait passée chez Victoire et Teddy. Lily avait énormément apprécié leur soutien, mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa cousine ou son grand frère de cœur se fâchent avec son obstiné de père.

Scorpius, en revanche, avait tout payé lui-même avec l'argent de ses stages. Il tenait à rester libre, pour ces vacances un peu particulières. Le jeune homme savait très bien que son père aurait volontiers tout réglé, aussi s'était-il bien gardé d'évoquer cette partie du sujet avec lui. Moins Drago Malefoy en saurait sur ces vacances et mieux cela vaudrait, à son avis...

Bien sûr, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire à ses parents qu'il allait passer une semaine dans une réserve de dragons. Il était tellement enthousiaste qu'il aurait été impossible de le leur cacher. Il leur avait montré, aussi, les quelques achats qu'il avait fait, sans préciser que c'était sur les conseils de Charlie. Car il allait réellement aider à s'occuper des dragons !

Le jeune homme avait réussi, avec la complicité de sa mère, à cacher à son père le fait que c'était un Weasley qui l'invitait... Scorpius n'avait vraiment pas envie de se heurter à ses réticences. Qui, de toute façon, ne l'empêcheraient pas de passer ces vacances en Roumanie avec Lily. Une semaine avec des dragons et elle ? Un programme bien trop alléchant pour lui !

Tandis que le jeune homme s'était rendu seul au Centre de Portoloins du Ministère de la Magie, Lily était accompagnée par ses parents et ses frères. Elle lui expliqua en levant les yeux au ciel que d'autres membres de sa famille voulaient venir aussi, mais qu'elle avait préféré en limiter le nombre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de choses, Scorpius fut partagé entre l'amusement et l'envie.

— Soyez prudents ! ne put s'empêcher de leur dire Harry peu avant le départ.  
Face à leurs regards intrigués, il précisa :  
— Les dragons ne sont pas des petites bêtes mignonnes, contrairement à ce qu'a toujours pensé ce cher vieil Hagrid.  
— Mais oui, Harry, ils savent ! intervint Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux leur faire confiance et tu peux faire confiance à Charlie, soupira-t-elle exagérément, arrachant un sourire à sa fille. Allez, filez vite, le portoloin va partir.

Effectivement, la grande horloge qui dominait la pièce sonna d'une manière caractéristique. Une sorcière au tailleur rayé et portant des lunettes jaunes leur demanda d'attraper le portoloin. Lily et Scorpius s'accrochèrent fermement au cercle métallique, en même temps que trois autres sorciers, dont l'un se rendait justement dans la même réserve qu'eux, comme il le leur avait appris un peu plus tôt.

Ils furent submergés par la désagréable sensation de crochet les prenant par le nombril, avant de se retrouver projetés au sol lors de leur arrivée. Sur les cinq voyageurs, seule une dame dans la quarantaine ne semblait pas avoir été incommodée par le trajet, et se tenait fermement sur ses deux jambes. C'est elle qui tendit l'artefact qui les avait transportés à l'employé roumain.

Ce qui frappa tout de suite Scorpius, c'est le fait que le bureau de celui-ci était bien plus rudimentaire que celui de ses homologues britanniques. D'autant plus qu'il regroupait, visiblement, plusieurs services sorciers. Y avait-il, d'ailleurs, un Ministère de la Magie roumain ? Il se promit de poser la question à Charlie. En tout cas, heureusement, celui-ci les attendait sur place.

Il les accueillit par une accolade, avant de les entraîner à sa suite. Le dragonnier leur expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans la capitale roumaine, Bucarest. Il leur indiqua qu'il devait faire quelques courses pour la Réserve, et leur proposa de l'accompagner. Ils acceptèrent volontiers. C'était la première fois que Scorpius se rendait en Roumanie, mais Lily était déjà venue plusieurs fois.

En quittant le bureau par lequel ils étaient arrivés, ils se trouvèrent sous terre, ce qui surprit le jeune homme.

— Ils sont troglodytes, les sorciers roumains ? demanda-t-il à Charlie.  
— Pas spécialement. Mais à cause de la dictature communiste, ils ont dû se planquer partout. Tout ce qu'ils ont laissé à Bucarest est sous terre depuis. Mais il y a un fief sorcier en Transylvanie qui est incartable et soigneusement protégé par de nombreux sorts repousse-moldus.  
— Tu verras, c'est très beau, confirma Lily. On va y passer pour rejoindre la réserve.

Ils suivirent Charlie à travers quelques galeries, avant de se retrouver... dans un magasin de tissus. Qui semblait parfaitement moldu.

— Le passage entre les deux mondes est plus souple depuis la fin de l'ère communiste, expliqua Charlie à Scorpius. Ce magasin est tenu par des cracmols.   
Il lui fit un rapide résumé de l'histoire moldue, avant de reprendre :  
— Au fait, vous avez pensé aux sortilèges de traduction ?  
Les deux jeunes gens opinèrent.  
— Normalement, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème de compréhension. Si jamais ça arrive, vous me direz, il faudra peut-être des sortilèges plus spécifiques. Bon, c'est du côté moldu que je dois faire mes achats. Vous voulez faire du tourisme au passage ?

Lily et Scorpius se consultèrent du regard avant de répondre.

— Euh... il y a beaucoup de choses à voir ? demanda prudemment le jeune homme.  
— Oh oui, répondit sa petite amie. De quoi y passer des jours. Mais bon, moi j'ai déjà vu tout ça... et je crois que Scorpius a davantage envie d'admirer des dragons que des vieilles pierres, tu sais, Oncle Charlie.

Celui-ci éclata d'un grand rire franc, avant de donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule du petit ami de sa nièce.  
— Tu as bien raison, mon gars. Tu sais ce qui est important. De toute façon, tu auras tout le temps de visiter la Roumanie une autre fois, si tu en as envie. On va faire au plus vite, comme ça on devrait être à la réserve pour le dîner des dragons.

La tête réjouie de Scorpius suffit parfaitement comme réponse. Charlie les entraîna à sa suite à travers les rues moldues, avant de les ramener au magasin de tissus puis aux galeries souterraines. Il les mena alors à une nouvelle pièce. Un autre sorcier se tenait derrière un bureau très sobre. Il était en train de rédiger quelque chose sur du parchemin, avec une grande plume d'aigle.

À leur entrée, il redressa la tête et leur demanda leurs noms et leur destination. Le dragonnier répondit pour eux trois et le sorcier leur désigna l'une des cheminées qui couvraient tous les murs de cette salle, avant de noter quelque chose sur un autre parchemin, puis de se remettre à écrire sur le premier.

Charlie sortit d'une des bourses qu'il portait à sa ceinture une boîte métallique qu'il ouvrit soigneusement. Elle était remplie à moitié de poudre de cheminette. Il la tendit aux deux jeunes gens, qui se servirent. Puis il leur indiqua soigneusement les mots qu'ils devaient prononcer pour atteindre leur destination, les leur faisant répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

Lily, qui était déjà venue plusieurs fois, proposa de passer la première. Scorpius la suivit de peu et Charlie passa en dernier. Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa petite amie, le jeune homme fut très surpris par l'architecture de la salle dans laquelle débouchait la cheminée qu'ils avaient prise. Contrairement au labyrinthe souterrain de Bucarest, construit et installé très sommairement, il s'agissait là d'un beau bâtiment ancien.

Recouvrant les pierres qui constituaient les murs, des tapisseries et des peintures murales alternaient. Le sol était recouvert de tapis. Ce n'était pas une pièce d'apparat : une personne travaillait dans cette pièce. Une femme blonde et élégante, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière brodée, tandis que les employés du souterrain portaient des vêtements moldus.

En les voyant arriver, elle attrapa un parchemin sur son bureau et s'adressa à eux.

— Bienvenue à Cetatea Scânteilor, leur dit-elle en roumain d'une voix posée, avant de vérifier que leurs noms correspondaient bien à ceux annoncés sur le parchemin qu'elle consultait et qui était relié à celui de son collègue des souterrains.

Charlie répondit pour eux trois. Elle mesura ensuite leurs baguettes dans une machine similaire à celle du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Elle nota quelques mots sur son parchemin puis le reposa sur son bureau, tout en leur faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils la saluèrent rapidement et quittèrent la pièce.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeait vers la sortie de ce vaste bâtiment, Charlie expliqua aux deux jeunes gens que le nom de ce château entièrement sorcier signifiait la Forteresse des Étincelles. Et que les étincelles en question faisaient référence aux dragons, puisque l'on n'était plus très loin de la réserve.

— Bon, par contre, je vous préviens : c'est une heure de marche pour y aller, ajouta-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour se taire, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa mère lui avait rappelé, avant le départ, que son oncle préférait faire découvrir la réserve ainsi à ceux qui y venaient pour la première fois. Elle portait donc de bonnes chaussures. Son petit ami parut surpris à l'idée de devoir marcher si longtemps, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

La forêt était quasiment aux portes de la forteresse. Même s'il ne servait pas souvent, le chemin qui la traversait était bien entretenu. Et bien balisé, au niveau de chaque embranchement. Très vite, Charlie et Scorpius devisèrent sur les nombreux animaux et créatures magiques qui vivaient en ces lieux. Le jeune homme était d'autant plus intéressé qu'il n'en avait jamais vu certains de près.

Finalement, le trajet se passa plutôt rapidement, même si Lily ne participa pas beaucoup à la conversation. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle s'économisait pour bien respirer, surtout que le sentier grimpait. Et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir la complicité naissante entre son oncle et son petit ami. C'est tout naturellement que Charlie posa une main sur l'épaule de Scorpius lorsqu'ils virent enfin leur but à travers le feuillage.

— Voilà Rezerva Scânteilor ! La Réserve des Étincelles, si vous préférez.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se dresser sur ses pieds pour mieux voir. Comme ils étaient un peu en hauteur, ils avaient une vue panoramique d'une partie des lieux. Le dragonnier lui indiqua où se situaient les logements, et à quoi servaient les autres bâtiments. Au loin, ils apercevaient quelques enclos, au-dessus desquels s'élevait parfois de la fumée. Scorpius devina plus qu'il ne reconnut quelques dragons.

Impatiente d'arriver, Lily finit par tirer son petit ami par le bras pour le convaincre d'avancer. La fin du chemin était escarpée, ce côté de la montagne étant plutôt abrupt. Charlie tapota une pierre avec sa baguette et, aussitôt, des points d'appuis pour les mains et les pieds sortirent du sol. C'était un système ingénieux, mais Scorpius le remarqua à peine. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir s'approcher des nombreux dragons de la réserve !


	52. Le secret de Charlie

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle le connaissait, pourtant Lily n'avait jamais vu un air aussi attendri sur le visage de Scorpius. Elle savait clairement que, là, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Pas contre une bande de bébés dragons. Le jeune homme portait un grand seau rempli de morceaux de viande, ce qui attirait donc irrésistiblement ces petites bêtes.

Malgré leur jeune âge, les dragonneaux étaient dangereux. Leurs petites dents et leurs petites griffes pouvaient blesser, et certains d'entre eux savaient déjà cracher du feu. Leurs mères, heureusement, étaient retenues de l'autre côté d'une solide barrière magique, et ne risquaient donc pas de s'attaquer aux humains qui venaient nourrir et soigner leurs petits.

Pour autant, il ne fallait pas négliger les bébés dragons. C'était pour cela que, comme tous ceux qui travaillaient à la réserve, Lily et Scorpius portaient de solides vêtements protecteurs. Ceux de la jeune fille avaient déjà bien servi, à elle comme à plusieurs de ses cousines. Elle les avait retrouvés chez son oncle. Ceux de Scorpius étaient flambant neuf, puisqu'il les avait achetés pour ce séjour, sur les conseils de Charlie.

Bien que cet équipement soit assez lourd, le jeune homme se mouvait sans difficulté apparente au milieu des dragonneaux. Lily le regardait distribuer aussi équitablement que possible la nourriture. Son petit ami était quasiment aussi fasciné que son oncle par eux, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. La principale différence entre eux, c'est que Charlie ne jurait que par les dragons, alors que Scorpius était attiré par toutes sortes de créatures magiques.

En tout cas, les deux hommes étaient parfaitement sur la même longueur d'ondes, et Lily était ravie de leur complicité. Charlie avait tout de suite mis Scorpius à l'aise, refusant de se faire appeler Mr Weasley par lui, arguant du fait que, à la réserve, tout le monde s'appelait par son prénom et était sur un pied d'égalité. Un peu dérouté au début, le jeune homme s'était vite adapté.

Le second jour, Scorpius s'était étonné à voix haute : seuls les stagiaires et les visiteurs de passage devaient porter un lourd équipement pour s'occuper des dragons. Il était perplexe de voir Charlie et ses collègues simplement protégés au niveau du torse. L'oncle de Lily se mit à rire, avant de se lancer dans une explication.

— Tu vois, Scorpius, l'un des trucs intéressants, avec la magie, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne voit pas quelque chose que ça n'existe pas. Nos protections à nous, elles sont beaucoup moins encombrantes, d'un certain côté, mais elles sont aussi présentes en permanence, et à vie.

Sur ces mots, le dragonnier releva sa manche droite, laissant apparaître l'image d'un œuf. Et pas n'importe quel œuf : un très caractéristique œuf de Dent-de-vipère du Pérou. Charlie passa un doigt sur le tatouage qui s'anima aussitôt. L'œuf se craquela en plusieurs endroits, tout en gigotant. Le bout du museau, puis la tête toute entière d'un bébé dragon apparut, peu avant que son corps se libère à son tour de l'œuf, dont la coquille disparut dans un effet artistique.

Progressivement, le petit dragon se mit à grandir, crachant du feu, chassant des proies de plus en plus grosses, apprenant à voler. Alors que le Dent-de-vipère avait majestueusement atteint l'âge adulte, il pondit un œuf. Déployant ses ailes, il s'envola alors plus loin qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là, disparaissant de l'autre côté du bras de Charlie, laissant le tatouage tel qu'il était au début.

— C'est de la très belle magie, apprécia Scorpius. Le dragon est toujours présent de l'autre côté, ou il a fait comme la coquille ?  
— Il disparaît totalement, et heureusement, sinon j'en serais couvert ! remarqua Charlie avec humour.  
— Et ce tatouage te protège, alors ? reprit le jeune homme, impressionné.  
— C'est ça. Celui-là me sert particulièrement avec les bébés dragons, un peu avec leurs mères.

Il leur expliqua comment fonctionnaient les tatouages de protection, et le réel plus qu'ils apportaient à ceux qui pratiquaient son métier. Puis il leur détailla le fonctionnement et l'utilité de chacun d'entre eux. Lily était aussi fascinée que Scorpius : son oncle ne lui en avait jamais dit autant sur le sujet jusque-là. Ils évoquèrent ensuite les tatouages liés des deux jeunes gens, et Charlie admira leurs constellations.

— Le seul de mes tatouages qui n'est pas en rapport avec les dragons... c'est un souvenir... finit-il par glisser d'une voix sourde, visiblement ému.

Intrigués, les deux jeunes gens le fixèrent sans oser l'interroger. En les observant, tendus par la curiosité, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un mince sourire. Il leur montra alors un magnifique phénix, qui ne cessait de naître, tournoyer, dépérir, se consumer et renaître, sans qu'il le touche pour déclencher le phénomène.

— L'Ordre du Phénix... souffla Lily aussitôt.  
— Oui mais... reprit Charlie. Ce tatouage, c'est pour une personne en particulier. Edna...

Il se tortilla aussitôt sur lui-même, semblant regretter ses paroles.  
— Edna ? releva Lily avec surprise.  
— C'est quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps... soupira Charlie.

Il leur fit alors l'éloge d'une jeune femme qui se nommait Edna Carter. Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, durant la seconde guerre des sorciers. Malheureusement, lors d'une mission, elle avait été découverte et tuée par les Mangemorts. Lily et Scorpius ressentirent à quel point Charlie était encore profondément touché par cette histoire. Bien qu'il ne le précise pas, ils comprirent qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui était resté fidèle.

— Enfin bon... Ça reste entre nous, hein, glissa le dragonnier dans un nouveau soupir.  
Les deux jeunes gens se hâtèrent d'opiner.

La vie à la réserve était rude mais conviviale. Les logements des humains étaient construits autour d'un bâtiment central qui servait aussi bien de réfectoire que pour les discussions, les temps de pause ou pour les fêtes. Et grâce à Teddy, il y avait là un assortiment très varié de jeux de société ! Scorpius avait été ravi de retrouver certains de ceux que son cousin lui avait fait découvrir lors des vacances passées avec Lily chez Victoire et lui, même s'ils étaient souvent trop fatigués pour jouer longtemps le soir.

Les dragons étaient répartis sur plusieurs grandes zones, et les adultes pouvaient facilement chasser leurs repas. Le territoire de la réserve était très vaste, profitant du fait que les montagnes des Carpates étaient difficiles d'accès et donc peu fréquentées par les Moldus. Bien sûr, il y avait de nombreux sortilèges, et pour empêcher ceux-ci de rentrer, et pour empêcher les créatures magiques de sortir.

À propos de créatures magiques, une colonie de Vélanes était située près de l'une des extrêmités de la réserve. Bien que ce peuple soit surtout présent en Bulgarie, il y en avait des colonies dans la plupart des Pays de l'Est. Elles entretenaient quelques rapports avec les dragonniers, qui portaient généralement tous un tatouage immunisant contre leurs pouvoirs de séduction.

Charlie indiqua à Lily et Scorpius que les stagiaires et autres personnes de passage ne devaient jamais aller là-bas. Les Vélanes avaient d'excellents rapports avec les dragons que, contrairement aux sorciers, elles étaient capables d'apprivoiser. Elle s'en servaient notamment pour chasser pour elles, en véritables symbiose avec ces animaux fantastiques.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient revu sur place l'homme qui était parti de Londres en même temps qu'eux. Ils apprirent qu'il s'appelait Samuel Thornton et qu'il appartenait au Département des Créatures Magiques du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Il était venu en Roumanie pour participer à une étude sur les dragons. Il y avait aussi plusieurs stagiaires à la réserve, venant de différents pays. Comme Scorpius, ils étaient généralement étudiants en magizoologie.

Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs là, lui aussi, avec le statut de stagiaire. Ce n'était pas l'intention de Charlie lorsqu'il avait invité Scorpius à venir avec Lily. Son invitation avait été totalement spontanée, parce qu'il s'était dit que cela ferait plaisir au petit ami de sa nièce de voir des dragons, vu qu'il était passionné par les créatures magiques.

Mais Lily lui avait écrit, quelques temps plus tard, pour lui demander ce que Scorpius pourrait faire, sur place, avec les dragons. Et Charlie s'était dit que, puisqu'il était étudiant en magizoologie, ce serait sympa de lui proposer de faire un vrai stage. Et tant qu'à faire, en grande partie avec la vétérimage de la réserve, puisque c'était son projet professionnel.

Le jeune homme avait accepté avec enthousiasme. C'était encore mieux que sa visite de Dragon Valley, aux États-Unis, cette proposition ! D'autant plus que ce stage pouvait entrer dans le cadre de ses études. Certes, il envisageait plutôt de travailler en Grande-Bretagne, à terme, et d'avoir un cabinet comme le mage Podmore, celui chez qui il avait fait des stages sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce serait probablement la seule occasion pour lui de travailler auprès de dragons. Une telle opportunité ne se refusait pas.

Tous les jours, Scorpius participait donc à diverses tâches dans la réserve. Et bien qu'elle soit censée être en vacances, Lily avait fait le choix de le suivre à chaque fois. Sauf un matin : Charlie avait réveillé le jeune homme tellement tôt, ce jour-là, pour l'emmener à l'autre bout de la réserve voir un mâle blessé, que Scorpius avait proposé de la laisser plutôt dormir.

Lorsque les deux hommes étaient revenus à la maison de Charlie, Lily n'était plus là. Ils la cherchèrent au réfectoire, mais elle avait déjà déjeuné. Tandis qu'ils prenaient une petite collation, pour tenir jusqu'à midi, ils s'enquirent de la jeune fille auprès des personnes présentes. Un des collègues de Charlie finit par leur dire qu'il l'avait vue se diriger vers la zone des ateliers.

Effectivement, ils retrouvèrent Lily au milieu de quelques-uns des artisans de la réserve. Elle était en pleine conversation avec une femme vêtue de cuir de dragon, toutes les deux assises en tailleur au centre de la pièce. Autour d'elles, il y avait de nombreux objets en cuir et plusieurs pièces de peau tannée. Scorpius s'approcha avec intérêt et sa petite amie l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle lui présenta Ludmilla Dragoman et lui expliqua que c'était elle la responsable de l'atelier de fabrication des articles en cuir. La jeune fille attrapa plusieurs des morceaux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux et lui indiqua leur provenance. Ceux qui étaient en cuir de dragon étaient faciles à reconnaître, ils avaient des écailles. C'était un cuir très résistant, mais difficile à tanner et quasiment impossible à teindre.

C'était un autre atelier qui s'occupait de ces tâches, où la magie était indispensable. Elle l'était moins pour le travail du cuir qui provenait des vaches et des moutons qui servaient à nourrir les humains et les dragons, mais elle était clairement utile. Lily avait visité cet autre atelier juste avant, et en parlait avec enthousiasme.

La vente de ces produits, non seulement en Roumanie, mais à travers le monde entier, apportait à la réserve un complément de revenu utile. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de se pencher sur l'artisanat local, lors de ses précédents séjour. Charlie se fit donc un plaisir de leur en faire faire le tour et de leur présenter les différents artisans.

Bref, ce fut une semaine intense, physiquement éprouvante, mais réellement enrichissante pour Scorpius comme pour Lily. À la fin de leur séjour, lorsque le jeune homme tendit à Charlie le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait soigneusement rempli, en guise de rapport de stage, le dragonnier l'écarta d'un geste.

— Je le lirai plus tard. Ce qui m'intéresse, là, c'est plutôt ce que tu as pensé de tout ça, et comment tu as vécu ces quelques jours à la réserve.  
— C'était vraiment formidable ! s'exclama Scorpius avec un large sourire. J'ai appris plein de choses passionnantes, et pas seulement avec la vétérimage. Franchement, maintenant, je comprends totalement ceux qui, comme toi, consacrent toute leur vie aux dragons.

Charlie sourit de contentement, avant de reprendre :  
— Et ça te tenterait ?  
— Oh... Pas plus que ça, en toute franchise. J'aime la variété d'un cabinet de ville. Mais travailler à la fois en ville et avec une réserve de dragons, ce doit être génial.

Le voyage de retour se passa sans encombre, et Lily et Scorpius retrouvèrent la Grande-Bretagne bronzés mais, surtout, avec des souvenirs plein la tête.

  
****************

  
Durant le mois d'août, une actualité particulière passionna le monde des sorciers : la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cette année-là, elle avait lieu en Finlande. Ginny Potter couvrit l'ensemble de l'événement et sa nombreuse famille la rejoignit pour la finale, qui opposait l'Australie à la Suisse. La journaliste sportive avait aussi envoyé des invitations à Scorpius et ses parents.

Au grand plaisir de Lily et Scorpius, nettement moins de leurs pères, les deux familles campèrent côte à côte la veille et le lendemain du match. Les deux jeunes gens se firent un plaisir d'aller se confronter l'un à l'autre sur les terrains de Quidditch improvisés aux abords du camping. Comme quatre ans auparavant, lors de la même occasion, alors qu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble.

La finale fut longue et particulièrement disputée. Lily et Scorpius commentaient entre eux le jeu des deux équipes. Très vite, cette discussion devint générale, chacun ayant un avis sur la question. Ce fut donc un moment chaleureux et convivial, bien que Drago eut énormément de mal à paraître réellement à l'aise, contrairement à sa femme et à son fils. Lorsque la Suisse l'emporta, ils se joignirent tous aux cris enthousiastes de ses supporters.


	53. Sélections de Quidditch

L'été se termina très vite, et ce fut déjà la rentrée des classes. Une rentrée particulière, qui n'avait pas lieu le premier septembre. Une rentrée qui n'était suivie ni d'un banquet, ni d'une installation dans les dortoirs avec Ailis et Erin. Une rentrée dans un lieu inconnu, comme sept ans auparavant, pour Lily. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'y fit beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Comme l'École de Magizoologie de Scorpius, l'Institut des Sortilèges regroupait des élèves de très nombreuses nationalités. En effet, il y avait très peu d'établissements de ce genre à travers le monde, beaucoup moins que d'écoles de sorcellerie. Une partie des étudiants était pensionnaires sur place, tandis que d'autres logeaient ailleurs en Grande-Bretagne, afin de pouvoir y accéder facilement par Poudre de Cheminette ou transplanage.

Lily et Scorpius prirent l'habitude de se retrouver dans une vaste bibliothèque moldue, à Londres, afin de travailler côte à côte. Comme ils en avaient l'habitude durant leurs années ensemble à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ils prenaient soin de charmer leurs livres, leurs cours et leur matériel, de manière à ce qu'ils paraissent parfaitement banals aux yeux des Moldus. C'était un faible prix à payer pour avoir à nouveau le plaisir d'être ensemble même dans ces moments-là.

Le jeune homme commençait sa troisième année à l'École de Magizoologie et s'y plaisait toujours autant. Il s'y sentait pleinement dans son élément. D'autant plus que les cours alternaient théorie et pratique. Il était donc fréquemment au contact de créatures magiques. Y compris lors de stages, essentiellement sur le sol britannique, déjà bien riche en la matière. Bien sûr, il fit des envieux lorsqu'il raconta son stage au milieu des dragons.

Vers la fin du mois de septembre, Lily retrouva Drenka O'Reilly lors des essais qu'organisait l'équipe où Scorpius leur avait conseillé de se présenter. Le jeune homme ne les avait évidemment pas accompagnées. Les deux joueuses croisèrent quelques têtes connues, parmi les candidats. Il s'agissait surtout d'élèves sortis de Poudlard avant elles.

Il y en avait aussi qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Soit ils avaient fait leurs études avec leurs parents ou auprès d'un précepteur, soit ils venaient de pays étrangers. Parmi les têtes connues, il y avait Violet Young, une Poufsouffle de leur année, qui avait été poursuiveuse de son équipe et se débrouillait aussi bien à ce poste que Drenka. La compétition risquait d'être serrée, entre elles deux.

Face aux différents candidats se tenaient... une dizaine de joueurs en uniforme. Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent, perplexes. Le Quidditch se jouait à sept par équipe ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? L'un des joueurs s'avança pour prendre la parole et elles comprirent qu'il s'agissait du capitaine. Il portait d'ailleurs à la poitrine un petit badge métallique, dans les mêmes couleurs que leur uniforme.

— Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus si nombreux ! Je m'appelle Rufus Gibbs et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Towerbury. Bon, je suppose que certains, parmi vous, ont déjà pratiqué le Quidditch dans leur école, que ce soit à Poudlard ou à l'étranger. Ici, on ne fonctionne pas tout à fait de la même manière. On n'est pas non plus une équipe professionnelle. On ne pourra absolument pas vous préparer à en intégrer une, précisa-t-il en martelant ses mots.

Plusieurs des candidats soupirèrent et deux d'entre eux rebroussèrent chemin. Lily fut surprise qu'il ait besoin de l'annoncer. Elle s'en doutait. En même temps... elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec Scorpius de sa propre expérience. Et puis, il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait reçu des propositions pour entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch, et qu'elle les avait refusées. Elle n'était donc là que pour le plaisir du sport.

— Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, on est bien plus que sept, reprit le capitaine. Ici, c'est un loisir, et nous n'avons pas toujours la possibilité d'être disponibles pour les matchs. Alors, comme les équipes professionnelles, et contrairement à Poudlard, on double les postes. Donc là, j'ai besoin d'un seul attrapeur mais de quatre poursuiveurs et de deux gardiens. Montrez-nous ce que vous avez dans le ventre, compris ?

Il y eut quelques discussions parmi les candidats mais, très vite, Gibbs reprit les rênes. Il vérifia si tout le monde était équipé d'un balai. Cinq personnes n'en avaient pas, et les joueurs de l'équipe en sortirent d'un placard pour les leur tendre. Le capitaine demanda alors aux candidats de monter sur leurs balais et de faire dix tours de stade dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tous ensemble.

Lily sourit en enfourchant le sien. Elle savait que c'était un excellent moyen de commencer les essais. Cela permettait d'éliminer ceux qui ne savaient vraiment pas voler correctement, tandis que l'on pouvait déjà repérer ceux qui étaient le plus à l'aise sur un balai, et donc potentiellement les plus doués. Un bon choix stratégique.

Ils n'avaient pas encore fait deux tours de stade que déjà la jeune fille avait pu se faire un bon avis du groupe. Elle s'était volontairement mise en queue du peloton au départ, afin de pouvoir observer l'ensemble, avant de louvoyer pour se retrouver en-dessous puis au-dessus de la mêlée. Sans, pour autant, monter aussi haut que ce dont elle avait l'habitude lors des entraînements et des matchs.

Sur la trentaine de candidats, une demi-douzaine abandonnèrent avant la fin des dix tours. Exactement ceux qu'elle avait prévus. Elle fut surprise, en revanche, de voir qu'elle s'était trompée sur une jeune fille. Celle-ci s'accrochait à tout prix, malgré ses difficultés manifestes. Lily se mit à regretter qu'ils ne soient plus à Poudlard. Un joueur tenace, même s'il n'était pas encore très à l'aise, pouvait être un atout, dans une équipe.

Et autant on pouvait espérer voir un joueur s'améliorer avec les années, à l'école de sorcellerie, autant là le capitaine ne voudrait probablement pas d'elle. Il trouverait des joueurs plus efficaces plus rapidement, il n'allait certainement pas s'embêter. À la fin des dix tours, il félicita sobrement ceux qui avaient réussi. Une partie de ceux qui avaient abandonné s'étaient installés dans les gradins, tandis que quelques-uns étaient partis.

Lily continua ses observations pendant les épreuves suivantes, qui virent tourner les candidats poursuiveurs face aux candidats au poste de gardien. Le niveau des différents joueurs n'était absolument pas homogène, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Mais il y en avait un certain nombre qui avait du potentiel. La jeune fille observa le capitaine. Il prenait des notes et, de temps en temps, échangeait quelques mots avec l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipiers.

Après avoir les avoir tous vus en action, Rufus Gibbs remercia les candidats, gardant seulement ceux qui avaient le mieux réussi. Lily fut agréablement surprise de voir la jeune fille tenace dans le lot. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était montrée très déterminée aussi devant les anneaux, malgré plusieurs maladresses et un manque évident d'expérience.

Très logiquement, du moins aux yeux de l'ancienne capitaine de Gryffondor, Gibbs fit alors s'affronter les candidats qu'il avait conservés et ses propres joueurs. Lily n'était pas étonnée que Drenka O'Reilly et Violet Young fassent partie des sélectionnés. Cela faisait longtemps que l'une, comme l'autre, pratiquaient le Quidditch à Poudlard, et elles se débrouillaient toutes les deux très bien.

Les deux poursuiveuses n'avaient pas du tout l'habitude de jouer ensemble, puisqu'elles avaient toujours été adversaires, mais elles surent s'adapter et collaborer, à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient partie du même trinôme. Côté gardiens, la jeune fille déterminée semblait un peu plus à l'aise qu'au début. Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe n'étaient pourtant pas particulièrement tendres avec elle. Mais elle avait d'excellents réflexes.

Lily fut donc ravie pour elle lorsqu'elle fut finalement admise dans l'équipe, en même temps qu'un jeune homme râblé qui semblait méditerranéen. Côté poursuiveurs, la sélection de Drenka et Violet ne la surprit pas. Si elle-même était prise dans l'équipe, pour le seul poste d'attrapeur disponible, elle y aurait donc déjà deux connaissances. Et comme elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec les deux jeunes filles, pour le peu qu'elles s'étaient cotoyées à Poudlard, c'était plutôt un bon point.

Vint le tour des attrapeurs. Lily remonta sur son balai avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. L'ancienne capitaine de Gryffondor était bien consciente du fait que les choses étaient loin d'être gagnées. Ils étaient encore six à tenter leur chance pour ce poste... Rufus Gibbs fit apparaître des obstacles en l'air dans différentes zones du terrain de Quidditch.

Il ensorcela ensuite soixante pièces d'une noise chacune, que les candidats allaient devoir attraper. C'était une manière intéressante et originale de tester leurs compétences. En effet, un attrapeur devait être capable de repérer et attraper le Vif d'Or, balle minuscule et mobile, tout en louvoyant au milieu des autres joueurs et en évitant, autant que possible, les cognards.

Lily se concentra. Il lui fallait attraper le plus de noises possible pour avoir sa chance. Surtout qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul poste à pourvoir... La jeune fille fit de son mieux. Ce n'était pas évident du tout, d'autant plus qu'un jeune homme se mettait sans cesse en travers de son chemin, tentant de son mieux de l'empêcher d'accéder aux petites pièces.

Mais elle n'était plus une débutante depuis longtemps. Bien au contraire, Lily avait l'habitude de se confronter à un adversaire voulant l'empêcher d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Et elle s'était beaucoup entraînée avec Scorpius, à Poudlard mais aussi depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Ce dont ils ne s'étaient pas privés, d'ailleurs, depuis que la jeune fille avait enfin quitté l'école de sorcellerie.

Lorsqu'elle se posa, à la fin de l'exercice, elle avait attrapé dix-sept pièces. C'était aussi le cas d'un autre de ses adversaire, tandis que les quatre derniers se répartissaient les vingt-six pièces restantes. Le capitaine garda seulement les trois meilleurs candidats. Il fit disparaître les obstacles d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette, avant de libérer un seul Vif d'Or. Charge à eux de l'attraper... sachant que cela n'allait pas forcément leur accorder automatiquement la place.

Lily était bien consciente de l'enjeu. Elle devait vraiment faire de son mieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un match difficile. Il lui fallait donc notamment user de stratégie. Les informations qu'elle avait glanées sur le vol de ses deux adversaires, au début des sélections, allaient probablement l'aider. Mais aussi ce qu'elle avait pu observer lors de l'épreuve précédente. De toute façon, observer son adversaire était indispensable lorsque l'on était attrapeur.

Heureusement pour eux, contrairement à un match, il s'agissait d'un Vif d'entraînement. Celui-ci se cachait donc beaucoup moins longtemps, même si, évidemment, il ne restait pas visible tout le temps. L'affrontement entre les trois candidats au poste d'attrapeur fut acharné. Lily fit tout son possible pour déstabiliser ses adversaires et les détourner du Vif, à chacune de ses apparitions.

Malheureusement pour elle, c'est un autre qui l'attrapa, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Rufus Gibbs leur demanda alors de redescendre et rangea la petite balle ailée. Il avait coincé sous son bras le parchemin sur lequel il avait pris des notes. Le capitaine les félicita tous les trois. Il posa alors quelques questions à chacun d'eux, en terminant par Lily.

— Tu as déjà été capitaine, non ? commença-t-il par lui demander.  
— Oui, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, précisa-t-elle.  
— Ah, c'est toi dont l'attrapeur de Dunworth nous a parlé ?  
La jeune fille opina, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

— Il nous a dit que tu étais très douée, je vois qu'il n'a pas exagéré, reprit-il sur un ton appréciateur. Tu as commencé le Quidditch à quel âge ?  
— À Poudlard ? Je suis rentrée dans l'équipe quand j'étais en deuxième année.  
— Tu n'en avais jamais fait avant ?  
— Si, un peu, en famille, confirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Rufus Gibbs sourit. Certes, c'était différent, mais ça avait probablement joué dans le fait qu'elle entre si tôt dans une équipe, ou bien sur son aisance avec un balai.

— Et donc, tu fais quoi, cette année ?  
— J'étudie à l'Institut des Sortilèges d'Irlande.  
— Ah oui ? Tu veux faire quoi ?  
— Météomage.  
— OK. Tu as ton permis de transplanage ?  
— Oui.  
— Et tu vis où ?  
— À Londres.

Après les questions, le capitaine se concerta avec ses joueurs quelques instants afin de prendre une décision.


	54. Affrontement

Rufus Gibbs revint ensuite vers les trois candidats restants au poste d'attrapeur.

— Bien, nous sommes désolés de ne pas pouvoir vous prendre tous les trois, mais nous n'avons qu'une seule place. Alors, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Lily, si tu la veux toujours, elle est pour toi.

Un large sourire au visage, la jeune fille s'empressa d'acquiescer.

— Au fait, c'est quoi exactement, ton nom ? J'ai entendu que tu t'appelais Lily, mais je n'ai pas compris ton nom de famille, tout à l'heure.  
La jeune fille grimaça légèrement. Effectivement, elle l'avait marmonné, espérant secrètement ne pas être vraiment entendue.

— Hum, euh... Lily Potter... précisa-t-elle en rougissant.  
— Potter ? s'étonna-t-il. Attends. Potter, comme Harry Potter ?  
— Euh... ben ouais.  
— Tu es la fille de Harry Potter et de Ginny la Harpie ? vérifia-t-il, les yeux exorbités.  
— Euh... Ouais.  
— Ah ben je comprends mieux ton talent au Quidditch, tu as ça dans le sang ! s'écria-t-il alors avec un sourire béat.

Toujours rougissante, la jeune fille se mit à sourire. Elle préférait être comparée à ses parents pour le Quidditch que regardée comme une bête curieuse parce que son père avait sauvé le monde.

— Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Towerbury ! conclut le capitaine en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres joueurs. Eh, les gars ! Vous avez vu la super attrapeuse qu'on vient de dégoter ? On a de bonnes chances de remporter le championnat, maintenant !

Les anciens joueurs de l'équipe l'accueillirent tous très chaleureusement. De leur côté, Drenka O'Reilly et Violet Young se regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel. L'effet Potter, encore une fois... Encore heureux, d'ailleurs, que la jeune fille n'ait jamais cherché à en tirer partie. Elle leur aurait sûrement paru totalement imbuvable...

Même si Lily et Scorpius utilisaient toujours fréquemment leurs Miroirs à Double Sens, ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'écrire de grandes lettres, comme ils le faisaient chaque semaine lorsque la jeune fille était seule à Poudlard. Elle appela donc son petit ami dès qu'elle eut quitté le stade de Quidditch, après que le capitaine leur ait expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et qu'ils se soient tous mis d'accord sur les prochaines dates d'entraînement.

Ce soir-là, Lily ne mangea pas chez ses parents mais au restaurant, avec Scorpius, pour fêter ça. Ils parlèrent longuement des essais qu'elle venait de passer et, plus largement, de Quidditch. Au fur et à mesure du repas, la conversation dévia, et ils évoquèrent encore d'autres sujets. Scorpius lui raconta quelques anecdotes de son cours sur les crabes de feu, et Lily lui parla de son dernier cours d'astronomie.

Ils parlèrent aussi de Victoire et Teddy Lupin. En effet, la cousine de Lily allait bientôt mettre au monde leur troisième enfant. Bien que proche en âge du petit Matthew de Molly et Jack, né en juin précédent, il rentrerait à Poudlard un an après lui, puisqu'il devait naître en novembre. Scorpius avait eu quelques nouvelles par Teddy, mais celui-ci était moins prolixe que sa femme sur la question.

  
****************

  
Scorpius appréciait vraiment son École de Magizoologie. Il en était à sa troisième année et commençait donc à étudier des animaux plus rares et plus dangereux. Ce n'était pas ceux qu'il risquait le plus de croiser ensuite, s'il s'établissait en tant que vétérimage de ville, mais c'était toujours utile de les connaître. À la fin du mois d'octobre, l'un de ses professeurs le convoqua pour un entretien.

— N'oubliez pas, Mr Malefoy, j'ai besoin d'une réponse définitive pour janvier ! lui rappela-t-il au moment où ils se séparèrent.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le jeune homme réfléchit beaucoup à ce dont son professeur et lui avaient parlé. Il finit par en conclure qu'il devait notamment aller voir son grand-père Malefoy... Cela ne fut pas bien difficile à organiser. Il lui envoya un hibou pour lui demander quand celui-ci pouvait le recevoir et obtint très rapidement une réponse. Il lui restait donc à rassembler tout son courage, afin d'affronter le patriarche.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir dîné avec ses grands-parents, Scorpius s'installa confortablement face à Lucius, dans le bureau de celui-ci. Après avoir accepté un verre d'hydromel et échangé quelques mots sans importance, le jeune homme se tortilla légèrement dans son fauteuil, sous le regard aiguisé de l'inflexible vieux sorcier.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, mon garçon ?   
— J'ai besoin d'accéder au coffre des Malefoy à Gringotts, Grand-Père.  
— Ton père ne te donne pas assez d'argent ? demanda celui-ci avec un intérêt soudain. Dis-moi de combien tu as besoin.  
— Non, ce n'est pas du tout pour cette raison, précisa le jeune homme en secouant la tête.  
— Vraiment ? vérifia son grand-père d'une voix traînante tout en levant un sourcil. Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison, alors ?  
— Il me faut une bague de fiançailles. Je tiens à ce que la future Mrs Malefoy porte un bijou de famille. Papa m'a dit qu'il y en avait plusieurs là-bas.  
— Voilà une bonne nouvelle, mon garçon ! s'exclama le patriarche en souriant. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

— Une charmante jeune fille qui est sortie récemment de Poudlard.  
— Très bien. Je suppose que je connais ses parents.  
— Oui, répondit sobrement le jeune homme, peu désireux de développer, même s'il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.  
— Eh bien, Scorpius, vas-tu m'en dire plus sur la future mère de mon arrière-petit-fils ? s'impatienta son grand-père, titillé par la curiosité. C'est une Sang-Pure, j'espère ?  
— Ses parents et ses quatre grands-parents sont tous sorciers, l'informa Scorpius en cachant son agacement face à ces idées d'un autre temps.  
— Et ses arrières-grands-parents ? demanda le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil, craignant la réponse.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et son grand-père marmonna.  
— Une Sang-Mêlée... Tu veux donc souiller le sang des Malefoy ? Jamais encore une telle abomination ne s'est produite ! finit-il par grogner.  
— Il faut donc un début à tout, rétorqua narquoisement son petit-fils.  
— Où va le monde... Laisse tomber cette fille, mon garçon, et trouves-en une qui soit digne de toi.  
— Même en cherchant pendant encore des années, je ne trouverais pas plus digne de moi qu'elle, Grand-Père.

Lucius grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles puis reprit :  
— De quel genre de famille est-elle issue, dis-moi ?   
— De grandes familles sorcières, anciennes et respectées.

Le patriarche soupira.  
— Bon, je suppose que de toute façon, de nos jours, il est de plus en plus difficile de trouver des jeunes filles au sang parfaitement pur... Elle vient de Serpentard, au moins ?  
— Non.  
L'ancien Mangemort souffla avec dépit.  
— Donc, une Serdaigle, comme ta mère... Visiblement, tu suis les traces de ton père...  
— Elle n'était pas à Serdaigle non plus.

Le vieil homme resta figé quelques instants, tentant de garder contenance.  
— Rassure-moi, mon garçon, dit-il d'une voix traînante, elle étudiait dans une autre école que Poudlard, ou bien chez ses parents ?  
— Non, Grand-Père, elle était bien à Poudlard, comme je te l'ai dit.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un œil mauvais.  
— Ne me dis pas que...  
— Quoi donc ? demanda Scorpius d'un air innocent.  
— De quelle Maison vient-elle ? questionna-t-il sur un ton dur.  
— Oh ! C'est une Gryffondor, Grand-Père, répondit-il d'un ton doucereux, tout en observant ses ongles avec intérêt.  
— Quoi ? Mais il est absolument hors de question que cela se fasse ! tonna Lucius Malefoy en se levant. Une Sang-Mêlée de Gryffondor, épouser un Malefoy ! Et puis quoi encore ? Dire que tu ne m'avais jamais déçu !

— Cela se fera si elle me répond oui, et tu n'as absolument pas voix au chapitre, lui asséna son petit-fils d'un ton ferme, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
— Opprobre et déshonneur sur notre famille ! se lamenta le patriarche. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ton père épouser ta mère !  
— Tu sais très bien qu'ils se seraient mariés de toute façon, avec ou sans ton accord.  
— Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir écarté dès le début cette espèce de petite...  
— Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère ! s'écria Scorpius en se levant à son tour.  
— Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser faire une pareille bêtise ! Tu sais très bien que je peux aller voir cette jeune fille et...  
— Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de m'attaquer à la fille du Chef des Aurors, Grand-Père... glissa le jeune Malefoy avec un calme soudain, faisant mine de regarder un tableau avec attention.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux quelques instants puis éclata de rire.  
— Bravo, Scorpius, tu m'as bien eu ! Jusque-là, j'y ai cru. Mais la fille de Potter et de la petite Weasley, non, c'est impossible.  
Le jeune homme le fixa tranquillement sans rien dire.

— Non... Non... De toute façon, ton père et sans doute le sien ne laisseraient pas commettre une telle abomination !   
— Je suis sûr qu'ils ne tenteront pas de s'interposer. Et même si c'était le cas, ils n'ont pas plus voix au chapitre que toi.  
— N'importe qui sauf elle ou l'une de ses trop nombreuses cousines !  
— Si elle accepte, Lily Potter deviendra la nouvelle Mrs Malefoy et la mère de...  
— Elle t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour ? cracha Lucius avec rancœur, interrompant son petit-fils.  
— Du tout, rétorqua Scorpius avec un sourire carnassier. À vrai dire, cela fait déjà quatre ans que nous sortons ensemble, elle et moi. À ma demande, d'ailleurs, au cas où tu te poserais la question.

— Comment ? s'indigna à nouveau le patriarche. Mais personne n'est au courant ?  
— Oh si, mes parents et les siens le sont depuis presque aussi longtemps. Et beaucoup d'autres sorciers le savent aussi, dit le jeune homme sur un ton doucereux.  
— Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? interrogea Lucius d'une voix glaciale.  
— Qui avait envie d'affronter ta colère ? le nargua son petit-fils. Bien, maintenant, comment accède-t-on à ce coffre, Grand-Père ?

  
****************

  
Lily ne se douta absolument pas de la confrontation qui venait d'opposer Scorpius et Lucius Malefoy. En effet, son petit ami n'en laissa rien paraître. De plus, elle était toujours préoccupée par James et Ailis. Elle avait mené une petite enquête sur son frère, interrogeant notamment Albus et leurs cousins. James semblait avoir réellement changé. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait plus eu de petite amie ! Il n'avait pourtant parlé d'Ailis qu'à Albus, et personne d'autre ne semblait soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

En tout cas, tout le monde était unanime sur un point : James était moins boute-en-train, mais il semblait beaucoup plus naturel et, surtout, tellement mieux dans sa peau ! Lily avait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Ailis, partie se former à la vulcanologie en Italie, mais celle-ci ne lui parlait quasiment jamais de James, malgré toutes les perches que la sœur de celui-ci lui tendait.

Ailis était toujours célibataire, ce qui ne rassurait pas particulièrement son amie. Lily en parlait aussi de temps en temps avec Erin. Celle-ci n'avait pas plus d'informations qu'elle sur la question, dont elle se désintéressait. Avec James, en revanche, Lily ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet. D'autant plus que, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il la traitait parfois de sale fouineuse, quand il la surprenait à toucher à ses affaires.

Or là, elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était un peu ce qu'elle faisait, même si c'était avec les meilleures intentions du monde... La jeune fille ne se sentait pas d'affronter directement son frère aîné. Surtout si les intentions de celui-ci étaient réellement honnêtes ! Elle continuait donc à informer de son mieux Ailis des nombreux défauts qu'elle avait pu lister chez James, durant dix-huit années à le cotoyer.

Est-ce que cela aurait une réelle utilité ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre. Erin n'approuvait pas sa manière de faire. Elle estimait qu'Ailis était assez grande pour juger par elle-même et prendre ses décisions en fonction. Scorpius, quant à lui, désapprouvait totalement la manière de faire de sa petite amie. Il tentait de lui démontrer que là, elle jugeait un peu trop sur les apparences, contrairement à son habitude. Mais impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

  
****************

  
Au début du mois de novembre, le troisième enfant des Lupin vit enfin le jour. Et cette fois-ci, à sa plus grande joie, Lily n'eut pas à attendre les vacances pour faire sa connaissance. Encore mieux, elle était invitée à aller le voir avec Scorpius. Lily s'extasia longuement devant le petit Edgar. Son petit ami, quant à lui, trouva le nouveau-né bien rouge et bien trop calme.

Maud et Paul, en revanche, les deux aînés de Victoire et Teddy, n'étaient absolument pas calmes. Et d'autant moins qu'ils étaient ravis de voir Lily et Scorpius, qu'ils aimaient beaucoup tous les deux. Les deux enfants, d'ailleurs, n'avaient pas oublié à quel point le jeune homme était doué pour leur lire des histoires. Il se retrouva ainsi rapidement submergé de livres et de demandes de lectures.

Scorpius s'acquitta très volontiers de la tâche. Il réalisa rapidement que les enfants avaient eu là une excellente idée. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de sortir de son inquiétude et de ses réflexions par rapport à son grand-père. De tout façon, il ne savait même pas comment réagirait Lily... Il avait pourtant parfois l'impression de connaître sa petite amie par cœur... mais faire un tel saut dans l'inconnu ?


	55. Réflexions

C'était la première fois que Scorpius se rendait seul au coffre des Malefoy, dans les sous-sols de Gringotts. Moment d'autant plus solennel qu'il s'agissait d'y retirer bien autre chose que de l'argent... Raison pour laquelle il avait eu besoin de la permission de son grand-père. En effet, comme la plupart des vieilles familles sorcières, les Malefoy avaient de nombreuses sécurités magiques sur leurs biens les plus précieux. Le fait d'en être le seul héritier ne suffisait pas à y accéder, tant que vivait au moins l'un de ses ascendants.

Bien sûr, devant les gobelins, le jeune homme s'était montré très calme, très Malefoy. Mais une fois parvenu au coffre familial, lorsque le gobelin l'avait laissé avec l'artefact permettant de le rappeler lorsqu'il voudrait repartir, ça avait été autre chose. Il n'avait plus caché sa fébrilité. Sa mère comme sa grand-mère avaient des bagues de fiançailles qui provenaient de ce lieu, et il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres.

La chambre-forte était très bien rangée et organisée, aussi Scorpius n'eut aucun mal à trouver à quel endroit se trouvaient les bijoux. Aidé en cela par le registre magique dédié à ce lieu. Son grand-père lui avait expliqué que celui-ci indiquait l'emplacement de chacun des éléments du coffre mais aussi, pour chaque objet déposé ou emporté, la date et le nom de la personne qui l'avait fait.

C'était donc là que le jeune homme devait déposer la permission signée par le patriarche. Permission signée à contre-cœur, en formulant le vœu que la fille Potter refuse, mais Scorpius s'en fichait. Grâce au registre, il avait tout de suite su où chercher les bijoux, particulièrement ceux qui l'intéressaient. Le jeune homme ouvrit le coffret de bois sculpté qui contenait les bagues et les observa soigneusement.

« Voyons voir, se dit-il. Bon, déjà, on va éliminer les émeraudes... Ça ne dérangerait sûrement pas Lily, mais certains risquent d'y voir une affirmation de mon côté Serpentard... Ah, il y a des bagues avec des rubis ? Non, regardons plutôt les autres pierres. Mmmh... Qu'est-ce que Grand-Mère m'a dit, déjà ? Ah oui, le livret qui indique leurs caractéristiques. Alors... »

En effet, les bijoux sorciers, surtout ceux fabriqués par des gobelins, étaient généralement dotés de pouvoirs. Basés en partie sur les composants, en partie sur des sortilèges. Le tout étant généralement renforcé par des runes, gravées à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur des bijoux. Heureusement pour Scorpius, la famille Malefoy avait fait les choses correctement et consciencieusement noté tout ce qui concernait chaque bijou dans un ouvrage spécial.

En feuilletant le livret, le jeune homme fut interpellé par l'une d'entre elles. D'après le dessin la représentant, elle était très originale. Sur une monture en or blanc se trouvait un gros saphir étoilé bleu, taillé en cabochon. Tout autour se trouvaient des formes évoquant des feuilles. Elles étaient recouvertes de petits diamants. Il y avait encore sur chaque côté latéral un petit saphir bleu taillé en cabochon et, sur chaque face, un saphir violet taillé en poire.

Mais ce qui avait attiré l'œil de Scorpius, c'était plutôt la description de cette bague. En effet, il y était indiqué que les saphirs protégeaient très efficacement des ondes négatives. Surtout, que les saphirs étoilés protégeaient tout particulièrement des attaques de la magie noire. La bague était, de plus, dotée de nombreux sorts de protection. L'un d'entre eux permettait de faire reconnaître la personne qui la portait comme membre de la famille Malefoy, notamment par leur Manoir.

D'après le livret des bijoux, c'était la bague de fiançailles de l'une de ses ancêtres du dix-huitième siècle, prénommée Arabella. Et, à en croire tout ce dont ce bijou était doté, le mari d'Arabella avait particulièrement tenu à la protéger... Le jeune homme se demanda si leur histoire avait été transcrite quelque part. Ce serait une question à poser à sa grand-mère : la vieille dame saurait sûrement où chercher.

  
****************

  
Lily et Scorpius se retrouvèrent à Pré au Lard après la fin de leurs cours. C'était bientôt Noël, et ils devaient aller ensuite passer quelques jours dans leurs familles respectives, loin l'un de l'autre. Bien que le jeune homme se soit rendu chez les grands-parents de la jeune fille, un peu par inadvertance, deux ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas réitéré l'expérience... Ils s'étaient cependant vus lors du mariage de Rose Weasley et Alec McKinnon, quelques jours après le Noël précédent.

Mais là, ils n'avaient pas de vrai prétexte pour être ensemble à Noël. Heureusement pour eux, comme le fit remarquer la jeune fille, ils pouvaient désormais se voir au moins plusieurs fois par semaine, parfois tous les jours. Et ils ne s'en privaient pas. Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent donc ensemble des rues de Pré au Lard. Il faisait froid et celles-ci n'étaient donc parcourues que de rares personnes, pressées de faire leurs derniers achats pour Noël.

Le seul magasin dans lequel Lily et Scorpius voulaient vraiment aller était celui des accessoires de Quidditch. Cela faisait des années qu'ils y avaient leurs habitudes, seuls ou ensemble. La vendeuse, qui les connaissait donc très bien, les accueillit avec plaisir et leur demanda des nouvelles de leurs équipes en Ligue des Jeunes. Ils lui répondirent très volontiers, détaillant notamment toutes les différences avec le Quidditch à Poudlard.

Un peu plus tard, en passant devant l'animalerie, les deux jeunes gens se décidèrent à entrer dire bonjour à leur vieil ami Hagrid. Celui-ci leur demanda évidemment des nouvelles de la chouette effraie de Scorpius et du chat gris de Lily. Ils lui en donnèrent volontiers, mais déclinèrent le thé et les gâteaux que le demi-géant tenait absolument à leur offrir.

En ressortant de là, ils marchèrent quelques instants sans but à travers les rues du vieux village sorcier. Ils n'avaient pas envie de déjà se séparer, pas envie de retourner chez leurs parents respectifs. Tout à coup, Lily montra à son petit ami une façade qu'ils connaissaient bien. Le Café de la Pierre Noire avait été fondé après la guerre.

Situé dans une rue tranquille de Pré au Lard, il était assez peu fréquenté, du moins par rapport aux Trois Balais. Les deux jeunes gens en avaient donc rapidement fait l'un de leurs lieux de rendez-vous préférés, aussi bien lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard qu'après les ASPIC du jeune homme. Ils n'y étaient pas encore retournés depuis que la jeune fille avait quitté, à son tour, l'école de sorcellerie.

Scorpius y vit un signe. C'était le bon moment. Le moment qu'il cherchait vainement à mettre en place, ces derniers temps. Il lui fallait se jeter à l'eau. Et ce, quel qu'en soit le résultat...

Le café était quasiment désert. Ils saluèrent la serveuse, qui se montra ravie de les revoir, et lui commandèrent deux chocolats chauds, avant de grimper à l'étage. Celui-ci était totalement désert, ce qui conforta le jeune homme dans son idée. Lily ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui le préoccupait. Toute à sa joie de ce retour en des lieux où ils avaient passé tant de temps, elle évoquait quelques-uns de leurs meilleurs souvenirs.

Tandis qu'ils sirotaient leurs chocolats, le jeune homme resta plutôt silencieux. Quelques onomatopées par-ci, quelques onomatopées par-là, histoire de montrer à sa petite amie qu'il l'écoutait. Mais c'était à peu près tout. Celle-ci finit par tenter d'évoquer d'autres sujets, mais n'obtint pas davantage de succès. Elle finit par lui demander franchement ce qui le perturbait autant.

— Il faut qu'on parle, commença Scorpius sur un ton grave.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.  
— Je dois m'inquiéter ?  
— Hein ? Oh euh non, ma Lily ! Enfin je ne crois pas... Tu sais que je t'aime, précisa-t-il en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Elle lui sourit, plutôt rassurée, et il reprit :  
— Lily... Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à l'avenir ? Notre avenir...  
Elle se mordit les lèvres. Entre leur jeune âge et les réactions excessives de certains membres de leurs familles, elle s'était toujours refusée à y penser sérieusement.

— Non, pas vraiment...  
— Moi, j'y pense beaucoup, surtout en ce moment et... Oh, je ne sais même pas par où commencer !  
Lily observa son petit ami. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi nerveux qu'à présent. Ni avant un match, ni même avant de passer ses ASPIC. Elle leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Il sursauta, ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit en lui faisant un petit sourire crispé.

— D'accord. Et si tu commençais par le commencement, Scorpius ? proposa-t-elle.  
Il passa une main sur son front, fermant à nouveau les yeux un court instant, avant de se jeter à l'eau.  
— Oui, tu as raison, c'est sans doute le plus simple... Bon... Tu sais que ça se passe bien, pour moi, à l'École de Vétérimagie ?  
Elle opina, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Eh bien en fait, ça se passe tellement bien qu'on me propose quelque chose pour l'an prochain qui semble vraiment chouette, continua-t-il d'une voix grave.  
— Ah mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.  
— Attends, Lily ! temporisa-t-il aussitôt. On me propose de participer à un programme d'échange... avec l'Université de Magizoologie française.  
— Ah. Ça veut dire aller là-bas, hein ? Toute l'année scolaire ?  
— Oui. C'est exactement ça, confirma-t-il.  
— J'imagine que tu pourras rentrer en Grande-Bretagne régulièrement ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt sur un ton faussement enjoué, pour cacher sa déception.  
— En effet. Je me suis renseigné sur les portoloins, je pense pouvoir rentrer sans problème une à deux fois par mois.

Elle opina à nouveau, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre.  
— Mais voilà, justement, moi ça me pose problème, l'idée d'être à nouveau encore séparé de toi.  
— Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de rater une telle opportunité ! se récria-t-elle aussitôt.  
— Je le sais bien, lui répondit-il avec un sourire tendre, en lui caressant le visage. Et du coup, depuis, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y réfléchir. Ma Lily, j'ai envie de te voir tous les jours. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi. J'ai envie de vieillir à tes côtés. Je... Je voudrais qu'on se marie, et qu'on parte ensemble en France. Je me suis renseigné, il y a un Centre de Sortilèges qui propose une formation de météomagie là-bas, tu pourrais tout à fait y continuer tes études. Et comme ça, plus rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Je sais bien qu'on est jeunes, toi et moi, et qu'il y a de moins en moins de couples qui se marient si peu de temps après Poudlard mais... si tu veux bien de moi, je suis sûr que nous deux, ça va marcher pour de bon.

Le jeune homme avait débité tout cela à toute vitesse, en bafouillant un peu, cherchant à bien faire comprendre à sa petite amie tout ce qu'il ressentait. Lily ouvrit la bouche avec surprise puis ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle les rouvrit presque aussitôt, mue par une inquiétude subite et un peu irrationnelle.

— Scorpius, tu sais que je suis une Sang-Mêlée ? lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
Il sursauta.  
— Ben oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Il me semble que c'est important, dans ta famille... Ça ne risque pas de poser problème ?

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux.  
— Franchement, Lily, tu me vois épouser une femme que je n'aimerais pas juste parce qu'elle serait une Sang-Pure ? Être malheureux avec elle, au lieu de passer ma vie aux côtés de la seule femme qui compte pour moi ?  
Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

— Plus sérieusement, Lily, ça m'est complètement égal que le sang des Malefoy ne soit plus « pur ». La valeur d'une personne ne tient pas à ses ascendants. Et j'ai suffisamment vu à quel point ces idées ont fait de dégâts, y compris chez mon père et mes grands-parents, termina-t-il en grimaçant.  
Émue, la jeune fille serra ses mains dans les siennes en opinant.

— Cela fait plus de quatre ans que nous sortons ensemble, ma petite lionne, alors j'ai largement eu le temps d'y réfléchir, tu sais. Je suis certain de vouloir partager ma vie avec toi, et toi seule. Et mon grand-père Malefoy a eu beau crier et tempêter, il ne risquait pas de me faire changer d'avis !  
— Ton grand-père ? Comment ça, ton grand-père ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu lui en as parlé avant même de m'en parler à moi ?  
— Oh euh oui, j'oubliais !

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche.  
— Il fallait bien que je lui en parle, parce que j'avais besoin de lui pour accéder au coffre des Malefoy. Je tenais à t'offrir une bague de famille, pas n'importe quel bijou. Je reconnais que cela n'a pas été facile, il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour le faire céder. Il n'approuve toujours pas l'idée, d'ailleurs, mais je m'en fiche.  
Scorpius ouvrit l'écrin et le tourna vers la jeune fille.  
— Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme, Lily ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous savez désormais de quoi son professeur a parlé avec Scorpius. Celui-ci est finalement parvenu à faire céder son grand-père. Mais que va répondre Lily ? Surtout qu'elle ne semble pas apprécier le fait de ne pas avoir été sondée en premier...
> 
> Le prochain chapitre verra la révélation d'un élément important de l'histoire... et les prémices de la révélation d'un autre.


	56. La réponse de Lily

Scorpius ouvrit l'écrin et le tourna vers la jeune fille.  
— Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme, Lily ?

En voyant la belle bague ancienne qu'il lui présentait, ornée d'un saphir en cabochon au cœur d'un entrelac de minuscules diamants et de quatre petits saphirs, Lily réalisa à quel point son petit ami était sérieux. À sa grande surprise, elle se retrouva submergée par l'émotion. Incapable de parler, elle avait la gorge serrée et les yeux humides.

Elle regarda Scorpius et se mit à penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. D'abord de la rivalité, puis de l'amitié, avant que d'autres sentiments ne naissent entre eux. Tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés, toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées — à commencer par les difficultés avec leurs familles. Certaines personnes risquaient, d'ailleurs, de ne pas voir leur union d'un bon œil... Même si, le réalisa-t-elle alors, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Pouvait-elle imaginer sa vie sans Scorpius ? Clairement, non. Elle appréciait réellement de le voir bien plus fréquemment, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Or là, il voulait partir en France... Lily sentait bien que, si elle le lui demandait, son petit ami resterait en Grande-Bretagne. Pour autant, elle n'aurait pas le cœur à doucher son enthousiasme. Elle savait à quel point sa formation en magizoologie le passionnait.

Mais l'épouser ? Un mariage sorcier ne se faisait pas à la légère, c'était un engagement profond, qui liait les deux époux l'un à l'autre par leur magie. Lily se sentait-elle prête à passer toute sa vie avec Scorpius ? À porter son nom et ses enfants ? La jeune fille n'avait jamais osé y réfléchir jusque-là mais, dès qu'elle formula ces questions dans sa tête, la réponse lui apparut, comme une évidence.

Elle se mit alors à sourire, sûre de ce qu'elle allait répondre. Ce sourire sembla rassurer le jeune homme, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, à la voir si silencieuse, pendant tant de temps. Il craignait tellement de la voir refuser ! Il pourrait comprendre qu'elle lui demande d'attendre mais, par la barbe de Merlin, pourvu qu'elle ne le rejette pas définitivement...

Lily planta ses yeux dans ceux de Scorpius.  
— Oui, Scorpius, lui répondit-elle d'une voix assurée, avant de l'embrasser.  
Le jeune homme répondit instinctivement à son baiser, bloqué sur les dernières secondes. Elle avait dit oui ! Par Merlin, elle avait dit OUI ! Quand ils se séparèrent, il la regarda dans les yeux, ému et incapable d'ajouter un mot. Lily lui souriait tendrement, les yeux brillants. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui rappella à Scorpius qu'il avait oublié le plus important : passer la bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Pris par l'émotion, il eut un peu de mal à ne pas trembler.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il dans la foulée, ce n'était pas très conventionnel. Je pensais tellement à tout ce que je voulais te dire que j'ai complètement oublié de sortir cette bague plus tôt !  
Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon nous, les Gryffondor, on n'est pas toujours très à cheval sur les règles, remarqua-t-elle malicieusement. Tiens, je me demande dans quelles Maisons seront répartis nos enfants... continua-t-elle sur un ton pensif.  
— Euh... Lily, justement, je voulais te parler de ça aussi... reprit-il sur un ton gêné. Je t'ai déjà dit que mes parents n'ont pas pu avoir d'autre enfant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle opina.

— Eh bien... ce n'est pas pour des raisons médicales, ou ce genre de trucs. Je suis fils unique, mon père est fils unique, mon grand-père est fils unique. En fait... tous les Malefoy sont fils uniques depuis des générations et des générations. Et... nous n'aurons donc qu'un fils unique, exposa-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
Elle le fixa, perplexe, les sourcils froncés et la tête penchée sur le côté, attendant la suite.

— Tu vois, Lily, il y a une malédiction qui a été jetée sur ma famille. Depuis, il n'y a qu'un seul enfant, mâle, par génération, expliqua le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.  
Lily ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Une malédiction !

— Mais c'est fou, cette histoire ! s'étonna-t-elle. Et... vous avez déjà tenté des choses pour la lever, je suppose ? Des briseurs de sort ? suggéra-t-elle.  
— Oui, depuis 1756, je crois que tout ou presque a été tenté, répondit-il sur un ton désolé. Je sais qu'il y a un registre qui se transmet dans la famille. Il contient des informations sur cette malédiction et récapitule tout ce qui a été tenté au fil du temps.  
— Wahou... C'est un truc de dingue...

Spontanément, il prit la main de Lily dans la sienne. Les yeux dans le vague, elle cherchait à assimiler tout cela. La jeune fille fut d'abord prise de compassion pour Scorpius. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il souffrait d'être fils unique, même s'il le cachait soigneusement. Elle réalisa brusquement à quel point cela allait la concerner. N'avoir qu'un seul enfant... Qui ne connaîtrait jamais la complicité qu'elle partageait avec ses frères...

Cette idée l'effraya tout d'abord. Mais rapidement, l'image de Gayatri Devarsi s'imposa à elle. C'était une amie de sa mère, une ancienne Harpie de Holyhead tout comme elle. Lily l'aimait beaucoup, c'était une femme charmante. Mais Gayatri et son mari n'avaient pu avoir d'enfant. Or un jour, Lily l'avait surprise, par inadvertance, confier à Ginny combien cela la rendait malheureuse.

De son côté, le jeune homme savait combien cela avait été dur pour sa mère. Elle avait dû renoncer à ses rêves de famille nombreuse, elle qui avait souffert de n'avoir qu'une sœur. Face au silence de Lily, il préféra prendre les devants.

— Lily, si tu préfères refuser de m'épouser à cause de ça... je comprendrai... je m'effacerai... Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse...  
— Scorpius, arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu me connais mal si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ! s'exclama aussitôt Lily, avant de prendre tendrement le visage de celui-ci entre ses mains. Franchement, je préfère avoir un seul enfant avec toi que plein d'enfants avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Il se mit à sourire largement, soulagé.  
— Et puis, reprit-elle, voyons le bon côté des choses. Au moins, nous sommes assurés de pouvoir être parents un jour. Je connais des gens qui n'ont pas pu et... grimaça-t-elle sans se sentir d'en dire plus.  
— Franchement, ma Lily, je crois que je serais fou de te laisser filer ! assura-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

— N'empêche... pour répondre à ta question sur les Maisons... reprit-il un peu plus tard. Mon grand-père et mon père risquent de ne pas du tout aimer...  
— Tu penses que notre fils ira à Gryffondor ? comprit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
— C'est bien possible, avec une mère comme toi. Et puis... ne le répète surtout pas mais... le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer... souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.  
— Ah, j'avais raison quand je disais que tu y aurais eu ta place !  
— Peut-être... Mais à onze ans, je n'étais pas du tout prêt à l'assumer. Même si ma mère m'avait répété que la Maison où j'irais n'avait aucune importance.  
— C'est drôle, n'empêche... glissa-t-elle songeusement. Tu sais pourquoi ? Moi il m'a proposé Serpentard... Mais... J'ai eu peur de ne pas être avec les autres membres de ma famille.  
— Je ne suis donc pas le seul à avoir remarqué que tu en avais les qualités ! assura-t-il avec un grand sourire amusé.  
— Certes. N'empêche, c'est dommage, à peu de choses près, nous aurions été dans la même Maison, ça aurait été bien plus pratique pour nous voir, avec la Salle Commune, se désola-t-elle.  
— Pas de regret, nous n'aurions pas pu être tous les deux attrapeurs, rappela-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
— Mais peut-être quand même dans la même équipe ? Mes frères m'avaient entraînée pour ce poste et celui de poursuiveur.  
— Peut-être... On aurait aussi pu ne pas non plus partager de Salle Commune, si nous avions tous les deux écouté le Choixpeau, remarqua-t-il. Tu imagines, toi à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire à cette idée.

— Bon, maintenant, on va avoir affaire au plus difficile... reprit Lily avec une grimace.  
— Quoi donc ? s'étonna Scorpius.  
— L'annoncer à nos familles... Tout le monde ne va pas sauter de joie... soupira-t-elle.  
— Mais quand même, depuis le temps, ils devraient s'y être faits... remarqua-t-il sur un ton désolé.  
— Mouais, je dirais plutôt que certaines personnes ne font que tolérer le fait que nous sortions ensemble... Et là, on change carrément de perspective, ça risque de coincer.  
— Certes. J'ai vu ça avec mon grand-père. Bon, d'accord, lui ne savait même pas qu'on sortait ensemble, mais...  
— Je ne corresponds pas vraiment à son idéal d'épouse Malefoy, c'est ça ? remarqua-t-elle en riant.  
— C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! répondit-il en riant aussi. Heureusement que les mariages arrangés ne se font plus du tout, parce que là, clairement, il aurait bien aimé.

Elle frissonna.  
— De toute façon, on s'en fiche, de son idéal d'épouse Malefoy, Lily. On s'en fiche de ce que pensent nos familles, on ne va quand même pas faire notre vie en fonction d'eux.  
— Bien sûr que non, Scorpius. Mais quand même, il faut en tenir compte. Je ne voudrais pas que nous coupions les ponts avec quelqu'un.  
— Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Il va sans doute falloir mettre en œuvre l'art de la négociation, si cher aux Serpentard...

Ils réfléchirent alors à la manière dont ils allaient annoncer officiellement leurs fiançailles à leurs familles respectives. Ils tentèrent de deviner quelles seraient les réactions de chacun. Qui serait ravi pour eux, qui y trouverait à redire. Puis, las de tout cela, ils remirent la question à plus tard et se concentrèrent sur leurs projets en France.

La jeune fille indiqua à son tout nouveau fiancé qu'elle allait écrire à son amie Mathilde Charmetant. En effet, cette nièce française de sa tante Fleur, qui avait le même âge que Lily, comptait aussi devenir météomage. Elle faisait donc sûrement ses études dans le Centre de Sortilèges qu'il avait évoqué plus tôt et pourrait la renseigner à ce sujet. Scorpius trouva l'idée excellente.

  
****************

  
Les deux jeunes gens dînèrent ensemble dans un petit restaurant ce soir-là, et Lily tourna discrètement sa bague vers la paume de sa main en rentrant chez ses parents, au 12, square Grimmaurd. Elle l'aurait bien montrée tout de suite à sa mère, mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment son père allait réagir. L'annoncer au Terrier, au milieu de toute la famille réunie, sous les yeux de ses grands-parents, lui avait donc semblé plus prudent.

À contre-cœur, la jeune fille retira sa bague dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre et la cacha dans son coffret inviolable. Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir, aussi son secret ne risquait pas d'être surpris. C'est la première chose qu'elle glissa dans le sac qu'elle devait préparer pour passer quelques jours à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Elle remettrait sa bague juste avant de faire son annonce, ce serait plus discret...

Les enfants de Molly et Arthur avaient toujours veillé à être présents à Noël, depuis le décès de Fred, pour leurs parents comme pour son jumeau George. Mais depuis que la jeune génération était devenue adulte et commençait à prendre son envol, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de la réunir dans la vieille maison sorcière bancale à cette date.

Or Lily tenait à ce que tout le monde soit présent. Et elle avait trouvé une astuce pour y parvenir sans, elle l'espérait, trop éveiller la curiosité. Elle avait donc fait envoyer à chacun, par hibou express mais de manière anonyme, un mot annonçant un Conseil des Cousins au Terrier, le jour de Noël. Connaissant ses frères et ses cousins, il n'y avait aucun doute : la curiosité les pousserait tous à être présents.

Magiquement agrandie pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde sans que personne n'ait l'impression d'être à l'étroit, la vieille demeure bruissait comme une ruche. Il y avait des conversations dans tous les coins. Certains ne se parlaient jamais, ou seulement lorsqu'ils y étaient obligés, alors que d'autres semblaient pouvoir passer des heures à discuter ensemble.

Molly et Arthur aimaient voir leur maison aussi vivante et animée. Le temps qui passait n'avait rien changé à leur amour. Il se voyait, néanmoins, sur leurs visages. Tandis que les cheveux de la matriarche étaient devenus entièrement blancs, ceux de son mari avaient quasiment tous disparu. Tous deux avaient aussi de nombreuses rides, mais l'étincelle dans leurs yeux était toujours bien présente.

Voir leurs enfants, leurs petits-enfants et leurs arrières-petits-enfants autour d'eux était une grande joie pour eux. À vrai dire, à leurs yeux, c'était leur plus beau cadeau de Noël. Ils étaient bien conscients du fait qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de réunir tous leurs petits-enfants ce jour-là, et se réjouissaient donc sincèrement lorsque c'était le cas.

La préparation du repas de Noël avançait à grands pas. Molly tenait toujours à en présider l'organisation, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait plus gérer seule, comme autrefois, puisque plusieurs des membres de sa famille s'invitaient dans sa cuisine. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal, au départ, à accepter l'aide de Fleur. Depuis, leurs relations avaient changé et mûri.

La matriarche avait découvert que sa première belle-fille n'était pas la femme superficielle et artificielle qu'elle semblait être. Elles avaient combattu ensemble, durant l'Année des Ténèbres comme durant la Bataille Finale. Alors que Fleur aurait parfaitement pu faire le choix de rentrer dans son pays, se mettre à l'abri. Bien au contraire, la Française avait organisé un réseau permettant d'évacuer des Nés-Moldus britanniques vers le continent.

Molly préférait néanmoins cuisiner avec Angelina. Les deux femmes avaient très vite été sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elles s'étaient alliées pour aider George à se relever de la mort de son jumeau, même s'il n'y parviendrait jamais entièrement. Angelina était forte et pleine de bon sens, et aimait profondément son mari.

Audrey, la femme de Percy, n'osait pas vraiment mettre les pieds dans la cuisine lorsque plusieurs sorciers étaient déjà occupés à éplucher les légumes ou préparer les plats. Comme elle était Moldue, elle se contentait généralement d'aider à débarrasser. Elle passait davantage de temps avec son beau-père qu'avec sa belle-mère, encore plus fascinée par la magie, si c'était possible, que celui-ci ne l'était par le monde moldu.

Ils avaient donc toujours eu de longues discussions sur le sujet, partageant leurs connaissances respectives sur ces deux mondes si proches et si différents. Arthur avait d'ailleurs longuement félicité Percy, lorsque celui-ci leur avait présenté Audrey. Le jeune homme avait été très gêné : il n'avait même pas pensé à la passion de son père pour le monde moldu, il était seulement amoureux..

Les jeunes mères avaient nourri leurs petits avant le repas et, bientôt, tout le monde put passer à table. Ce fut un joyeux capharnaüm au moment de choisir une place. Certains se recherchaient, d'autres s'évitaient. Il fallait composer avec tout cela, mais aussi avec les exigences de ceux qui préféraient tel ou tel type de chaise, tel ou tel type de place.

Lily avait profité de la cohue pour aller rechercher sa bague de fiançailles dans son coffret inviolable. Elle l'avait remise à son doigt avec une émotion qui l'avait surprise par sa force. Au point qu'elle avait aussitôt touché son tatouage, à travers ses vêtements, pour la transmettre à Scorpius. Elle avait reçu une vague d'amour en retour. Aussi, en prenant place à table, la jeune fille semblait totalement dans la lune.

Plusieurs personnes ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer, et Lucy fut la première à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— Eh Lily, redescends de ton balai et atterris avec nous ! plaisanta-t-elle.

L'interpellée sursauta et rougit vivement. Machinalement, elle cacha sa main gauche de sa main droite. Évidemment, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Bien au contraire, puisque cela éveilla encore plus l'attention de ses cousins. Tandis que Hugo levait un sourcil suspicieux, Roxanne se pencha vivement depuis sa place, trois chaises plus loin.

— Tu nous caches quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.  
— Oh euh non... glissa Lily. Enfin ce n'est pas que je cache quelque chose... C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour l'annoncer...

Évidemment, à ces mots, l'attention générale s'était rapidement portée sur la jeune fille. Clairement, le bon moment était venu tout seul. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Lily se redressa sur sa chaise. Son regard se déplaça sur les différents convives. Certains d'entre eux la regardaient avec perplexité. Quelques-uns avaient les sourcils froncés ou levés. Plusieurs autres la regardaient avec un large sourire.

Machinalement, la jeune fille cacha sa main gauche sous la table et porta sa main droite à son épaule gauche afin de toucher son tatouage à travers ses vêtements. Elle avait vraiment besoin de Scorpius, à cet instant précis. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à lui répondre de la même façon, lui apportant un certain apaisement. Elle remarqua alors le clin d'œil complice que lui faisait Roxanne. Forcément, sa cousine tatoueuse avait compris son geste.

Mais Lily n'était pas sûre que quelqu'un, autour de la table, ait vraiment réalisé ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer. La grande nouvelle qui occupait presque toutes ses pensées, depuis la veille... Bien sûr, elle avait réfléchi avec Scorpius à comment cela allait se passer, à ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais face à sa famille réunie, inhabituellement silencieuse, suspendue à ses lèvres, les mots ne lui venaient plus...

— Eh bien euh... hum... Vous avez quelque chose de prévu l'été prochain ? se lança-t-elle finalement.

Sa question avait visiblement dérouté une partie des convives, tandis que d'autres semblaient comprendre. Les voyant tous sur le point de lui poser des questions, la jeune fille reprit très vite :  
— Parce que... euh... Ben Scorpius m'a demandée en mariage, et on voudrait se marier durant l'été...

Il y eut d'abord un blanc, mais très vite, des félicitations fusèrent, tandis que des sourcils se fronçaient en silence.

— Déjà ? s'étonna Harry.

Lily se crispa légèrement. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Arthur, qui s'était prudemment éloigné de Molly, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'exclama sur un ton indigné :  
— Il est absolument hors de question que tu l'épouses ! Tu m'entends, Lily ? Sortir avec un Malefoy, c'était déjà une mauvaise idée, mais passe encore, tu es jeune. L'épouser et, pire encore, avoir des enfants avec lui ? Non mais oh, il n'en est pas question !

En entendant son grand-père, si doux en temps habituel, s'exprimer ainsi, Lily avait blanchi et chancelé. Heureusement pour elle, d'autres membres de la famille avaient gardé du répondant, et plusieurs demandèrent des explications au vieil homme.

— Pas de Malefoy dans la famille, vous m'entendez ! Jamais, jamais, jamais !!! se contenta-t-il de répondre fermement. Tout sauf un Malefoy !  
— Mais... pourquoi ? demanda d'une petite voix Lily, qui avait puisé en elle toute la force qu'elle pouvait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En effet, pourquoi Arthur réagit-il ainsi ? Bientôt une nouvelle révélation fracassante...
> 
> Ce chapitre a déjà révélé quelque chose d'important : la malédiction des Malefoy...
> 
> Et sinon, vous attendiez-vous à ce que le Choixpeau ait voulu répartir Lily à Serpentard et Scorpius à Gryffondor ?
> 
> Pour information, la bague de Lily a été créée par la maison Piaget.


	57. Les amants maudits

Face à la réaction vive de son mari, Molly était d'abord restée figée, bouche bée.

— Alors là, Lily, toutes mes félicitations ! s'exclama George joyeusement. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir un tel effet chez Maman et Papa, pas même Fred et moi !

Cette interruption, bienvenue de la plupart des convives, permit de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. George provoqua de nombreux rires, sincères, nerveux ou un peu jaunes, mais pas chez ses parents, même si sa mère avait refermé sa bouche. Elle le fixa en pinçant les lèvres pendant quelques instants, et tout le monde s'attendait à la voir s'énerver sur lui.

Finalement, la maîtresse de maison soupira profondément et se tourna vers l'une de ses invitées.  
— Andromeda, tu en dis quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton pressant.

En entendant son prénom, Mrs Tonks avait sursauté puis grimacé. Elle hésita quelques instants à répondre, avant d'ouvrir la bouche à contre-cœur.

— C'est le petit-fils de Narcissa... souffla-t-elle.  
Teddy ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour protester, mais ne fut pas le plus rapide.  
— Mais tu l'as déjà rencontré, et trouvé charmant, Granny ! s'insurgea Lily en se tournant vers sa grand-mère de cœur.  
— Oui, mais...  
— On s'en fiche que ce soit le petit-fils de Narcissa ! s'interposa vivement Arthur. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Andromeda, bien sûr.  
— Parfait, il n'y a donc pas de problème ! s'écria Rose sur un ton tranchant, afin de soutenir sa cousine.

— Bah, ce ne sera pas le premier Serpentard de la famille, Papa, tenta de temporiser Charlie. Pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareil. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi cette inimitié, avec les Malefoy.  
— Parce que ce sont tous des mages noirs, bien sûr, asséna Arthur avec une mauvaise foi évidente.  
— De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas de Scorpius, remarqua James. Le problème, ce n'est pas lui, c'est le nom Malefoy, en fait, hein Grandpa ?

Arthur grommela.  
— C'est une sale engeance, les Malefoy, de toute façon. Mon père aussi l'a toujours répété.

Lily soupira.  
— Tu sais, Grandpa, ce n'est pas parce que les générations précédentes ne s'entendaient pas avec les Malefoy que l'on est obligés de répéter l'histoire. Si ça se trouve, ils seraient même ravis de la réconciliation entre nos deux familles.  
— Abraxas, sûrement ! cracha-t-il d'un air méprisant. Mais mes pauvres parents, je pense plutôt qu'ils doivent se retourner dans leur tombe.  
— Mais non, voyons Grandpa, sûrement pas, tenta Victoire pour calmer la situation.  
— Ah oui ? C'est pourtant à cause d'Abraxas Malefoy que ma pauvre mère a été déshéritée et reniée par sa famille ! tempêta Arthur.

Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent des rangs de la jeune génération, et plusieurs voix s'élevèrent en même temps pour lui demander des explications.

— Votre oncle parlait de Serpentard tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il faisait justement allusion à ma mère. Parce que c'était une Black, et que les Black sont toujours allés à Serpentard. Enfin sauf Sirius, bien sûr, précisa-t-il en regardant Harry puis Andromeda, qui hochaient la tête.

À nouveau, la plupart des plus jeunes s'étonnèrent de ce qu'ils apprenaient.  
— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? demanda Rose.

C'est Molly qui répondit, prenant Arthur de court.  
— En fait, Cedrella Black était fiancée à un autre Serpentard. Et pas n'importe lequel : Abraxas Malefoy. Oui, le père de Lucius, et donc le grand-père de Drago et l'arrière-grand-père de Scorpius.  
Un petit silence se fit, à ces paroles.

— Non, sérieusement, la mère de Grandpa était fiancée à un Malefoy ? s'écria Hugo, très surpris. Mais alors... que s'est-il passé ?  
— Oh, c'est assez simple, répondit Molly avec un petit sourire. Elle a rencontré votre arrière-grand-père, Septimus Weasley, à Poudlard. Qui lui, bien sûr, était à Gryffondor. Évidemment, à l'époque, c'était loin d'être l'entente cordiale, entre les deux Maisons, soupira-t-elle. Mais comme ils sont devenus préfets tous les deux, les rondes leur ont permis de faire plus ample connaissance.  
— Les Black et les Malefoy n'ont pas dû vraiment apprécier, lorsqu'elle leur a annoncé qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser son fiancé mais un autre... présuma Dominique en se penchant en avant.  
— En effet, ils se sont même attaqués à mon père, grommela Arthur, puisqu'ils le considéraient comme un traître à son sang. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul. Ma mère et lui ont fini par s'enfuir ensemble pour se marier, et les Black l'ont déshéritée et reniée. Comme Andromeda plus tard, d'ailleurs, termina-t-il en la regardant.  
— Oui, sauf que moi, je n'étais pas fiancée, remarqua-t-elle, souriant à ses propres souvenirs. En tout cas, Cedrella a été un vrai soutien pour moi, lorsque j'ai voulu épouser Ted.

De nombreuses exclamations s'élevèrent, provenant principalement des cousines de Lily, qui s'extasiaient à l'idée de cette histoire d'amour romantique.

— Oh, en fait, si j'ai bien compris, Grandpa, reprit pensivement Lily qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, tu veux m'empêcher de faire un mariage d'amour justement parce que tes parents en ont fait un ?

Totalement décontenancé, Arthur la regardait avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'une bonne partie de la famille s'était mise à rire. Il tenta de nier, maladroitement.  
— Non mais ce n'est pas ça du tout, Lily, non, non...  
— Ah ben si, s'exclama Roxanne joyeusement. En fait, si l'on veut faire honneur à nos arrières-grands-parents Cedrella et Septimus, il faut que Lily suive son cœur et épouse Scorpius !  
Plusieurs exclamations joyeuses s'élevèrent de toute part pour approuver.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny pour lui demander à mi-voix sur un ton résigné s'il avait voix au chapitre. Elle lui rétorqua joyeusement que ses arguments à lui n'étaient pas plus fondés et n'auraient certainement pas plus de succès.  
— J'espère qu'elle ne regrettera rien, soupira-t-il.  
Ginny soupira à son tour et entraîna son mari un peu à l'écart.

— Tu sais, Harry, je pense vraiment que ce qui risque d'être le plus dur pour elle, c'est la désapprobation de son père.  
— Elle est si jeune ! remarqua-t-il sur un ton inquiet.  
— Pfff... Tu te souviens quel âge j'avais quand nous nous sommes mariés ? Un an seulement de plus que ce qu'elle aura. Et tu avais exactement l'âge de Scorpius. Tu regrettes ? Trouves-tu que nous nous sommes mariés trop jeunes ? Que nous aurions dû réfléchir davantage ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton conciliant.  
— Non, bien sûr que non, Ginny, je ne regrette pas. Nous étions si jeunes que ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais remarque, c'est différent, pour nous, il y avait la guerre.  
— Elle était terminée, rappela Ginny sur un ton sec.  
— Peut-être, mais tu reconnaîtras qu'elle nous a fait mûrir plus vite ! argua Harry.  
— D'accord, d'accord. Et tes parents, c'était en pleine guerre qu'ils se sont mariés. Mais les miens aussi se sont mariés en sortant de Poudlard, et ce n'était pas la guerre, je te signale ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.  
— Certes, mais... tenta-t-il.  
— Et avant que tu ne m'interrompes en me rappelant que c'était il y a très longtemps, permets-moi de te rappeler, mon chéri, qu'il y a toujours eu et qu'il y a encore des couples qui se marient à la sortie de Poudlard. Alors ce n'est qu'un prétexte, Harry, ce n'est pas ça qui t'inquiète.

Surpris par la clairvoyance de sa femme, il émit un borborygme.

— Je sais ce qui t'inquiète, reprit Ginny sur un ton conciliant. Et crois-moi, connaissant notre Lily, connaissant son Scorpius, je suis absolument convaincue qu'ils n'ont pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, ni à la légère. Je suis persuadée qu'ils ont bien réfléchi et qu'ils sont parfaitement conscients des freins qu'ils peuvent rencontrer dans leurs deux familles. Mais que leur amour est suffisamment fort pour passer outre. Harry, tout ce dont Lily a besoin, c'est que l'on soit avec elle, pas contre elle.

Il soupira et regarda sa fille, qui tourna les yeux vers lui. Le sourire de celle-ci se fana un peu. Harry se leva alors et alla enlacer Lily, en lui assurant qu'il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde et serait toujours là pour elle. La jeune fille le remercia en souriant, et lui dit timidement qu'elle espérait qu'il finirait par apprécier réellement Scorpius. Il lui répondit qu'il n'en doutait pas, parce qu'il avait pu voir que c'était un garçon sérieux et parce que, elle, elle l'aimait. Lily embrassa son père joyeusement, avant d'être assaillie par ses cousines, qui voulaient toutes voir sa bague.

Lorsque la curiosité de celles-ci fut un peu retombée, Bill demanda à Lily la permission d'analyser la bague. Celle-ci hésita. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas envie de la retirer à nouveau, surtout si rapidement. D'un autre... elle était un peu curieuse. Et c'était sans doute un bon moyen de prouver à toute sa famille que les intentions de Scorpius étaient parfaitement honnêtes.

La jeune fiancée ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en la faisant glisser de son doigt et en la déposant sur la paume de son oncle. Il la rassura d'un sourire bienveillant et sortit sa baguette, avant de jeter quelques sorts d'analyse. En plus de Lily, une bonne partie de la famille observait avec intérêt les volutes de lumières et de couleur qui s'élevaient du bijou. Mais en dehors de Bill, seul Fred, briseur de sorts lui aussi, savait les analyser.

— C'est une bague gobeline de belle facture, remarqua celui-ci sur un ton appréciatif. Elle date du dix-septième ou du dix-huitième siècle, non ?  
— Tout à fait, confirma son oncle. Elle est pourvue de sorts très classiques pour un bijou de ce genre : un charme de mise à la taille, bien sûr, savoir reconnaître sa propriétaire, fidélité à celle-ci tant qu'elle vit. Elle a toujours été dans la famille Malefoy, d'ailleurs.  
— Elle a toujours servi de bague de fiançailles, ce qui est assez rare, s'étonna Fred.  
— C'est sans doute parce qu'elle permet de faire reconnaître sa propriétaire comme membre à part entière de la famille Malefoy, remarqua Bill sur un ton pensif. C'est plus rare, comme sort, mais ça peut être très utile... notamment dans certains manoirs...

À ces mots, Hermione, Ron et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer.

— Tiens, tiens, un sort particulier... reprit Bill, tandis qu'Arthur se penchait en avant, soudain très attentif. Elle est charmée pour aider les sentiments négatifs à s'exprimer.   
— Ah ! le coupa le patriarche avant la fin de sa phrase. Quand je disais que les Malefoy sont une sale engeance... Tous des mages noirs !   
— Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, Grandpa, intervint Fred vivement.   
— Il faut quand même être porté sur la magie noire pour utiliser un sort qui aide les sentiments négatifs !   
— À s'exprimer, Papa, simplement à s'exprimer. C'est simplement pour éviter que les mots ne dépassent la pensée et n'enveniment les disputes normales au sein d'un couple. Il est parfaitement inoffensif. En tout cas, Scorpius a choisi un très beau bijou, et je ne parle pas que de la forme, conclut-il en le rendant à sa nièce.

  
****************

  
Le soir-même, Harry et Ginny étaient dans la chambre de jeune fille de celle-ci, se préparant à aller se coucher. Il grommelait dans sa barbe et sa femme finit par lui demander ce qu'il avait.

— Lily Malefoy... Lily Malefoy... non mais qu'est-ce que ça sonne mal ! pesta-t-il.  
— Harry ! s'exclama Ginny, scandalisée.  
— Non mais c'est vrai, ma chérie. Lily Malefoy, c'est mou, ça manque de peps, ça ne va pas du tout ensemble, argumenta-t-il avec conviction.  
— Tu n'avais qu'à appeler ta fille autrement, remarqua-t-elle malicieusement, le provoquant délibérement.  
— Non mais ce n'est pas ça ! se défendit-il. Lily est un très joli prénom. Et notre fille l'a toujours très bien porté.  
— Lily et Scorpius, ça sonne très bien. Et il faudra bien que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'elle va devenir Mrs Malefoy.

Harry la regarda d'un œil torve.  
— Mrs Malefoy ? Ah non. Ça sonne encore moins bien que Lily Malefoy, s'insurgea-t-il.  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

— De toute façon, tu continueras à l'appeler Lily, remarqua-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré.  
— Encore heureux ! Parce que qu'est-ce que ça sonne mal, Lily Malefoy ! s'entêta-t-il.  
— Non mais tu vas arrêter ce manège, Harry ! s'énerva Ginny. Heureusement qu'elle ne t'entend pas, je crois qu'elle serait bouleversée ! Tu ne vas quand même pas la faire pleurer pour des bêtises !  
— Non mais Ginny ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, assura-t-il.  
— C'est ça. Après mon père, mon mari. Mais laissez-les tranquilles, bon sang !  
— Oui mais Malefoy...  
— Et alors, Malefoy ? demanda Ginny, agacée. Je te rappelle que Narcissa Malefoy t'a sauvé la vie. Et c'est la grand-mère de Scorpius.  
— Oui mais Drago... enfin c'est peut-être idiot... mais son fils lui ressemble tellement !  
— Comment ça, il lui ressemble ? demanda Ginny en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel.  
— Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait attention. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même menton...  
— Oh, physiquement, tu veux dire ? D'abord, ses yeux ont la même forme que ceux d'Astoria. Pour le reste, d'accord, il ressemble à son père. Et alors ? Moi je me souviens qu'à Poudlard, Drago était du genre suffisant, il prenait des airs supérieurs et aimait embêter les autres. À l'époque, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lors de la Brigade inquisitoriale.  
Harry opina vigoureusement.  
— Eh bien franchement, mon petit chéri, si tu crois encore que Scorpius est comme ça, c'est que tu n'as pas encore passé assez de temps avec lui. Et crois-moi, je compte bien y remédier.

  
****************

  
De son côté, le jeune homme en avait déjà parlé à ses parents et à ses grands-parents Malefoy, mais pas à la famille de sa mère. Ses grands-parents Greengrass allaient sûrement être ravis pour lui, mais il appréhendait un peu la réaction de son oncle Marcus Flint. Quant à son grand-père Lucius, il n'allait d'ailleurs pas apprécier du tout de savoir que Lily avait accepté, et allait devenir la prochaine Mrs Malefoy...


	58. Les liens familiaux

Lily avait fini par réussir à s'isoler de sa nombreuse famille. Elle était sûre que Scorpius attendait autant qu'elle ce coup de miroir ! Trop excitée pour attendre qu'il lui raconte les réactions de sa famille, elle s'empressa de lui raconter que celui qui avait réagi le plus fortement, à l'annonce de leur prochain mariage, était... son grand-père Weasley.

Comme la jeune fille s'en doutait, son fiancé ignorait tout de l'histoire entre Septimus Weasley, Cedrella Black et Abraxas Malefoy. Il se montra tout d'abord extrêmement surpris, avant de commencer à cogiter. Cela expliquait bien des choses, concernant les relations entre leurs deux familles !

— Alors c'est pour ça que mon grand-père était aussi réticent... Enfin il n'y avait sûrement pas que ça, mais... Une de ses phrases m'a marqué, tu sais, Lily. Il m'a dit : « Surtout pas elle ou bien l'une de ses trop nombreuses cousines ! », si je me souviens bien. Mais bon, c'est complètement idiot, je trouve, de s'enfermer comme ça dans le passé !  
— Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment hâte de le rencontrer, ton grand-père, pour l'instant... répondit-elle avec une petite grimace. Mais finalement... peut-être qu'on parviendra à faire s'entendre nos deux grands-pères ? suggéra la jeune fille dans une tentative d'humour.  
— J'aimerais bien voir ça ! répondit aussitôt le jeune homme avec un large sourire malicieux. Arriver à leur faire prendre conscience de tout ce qui les rapproche... Sans compter que c'est idiot, au final, que nos deux familles se disputent pour ça.  
— Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !  
— Est-ce que tu crois que nos grands-pères réalisent que, sans cette histoire, ils ne seraient pas là pour en parler ?

Lily éclata de rire.

— Tu as raison, Scorpius ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient prêts à l'admettre !  
— Non, en effet, j'en doute... mais j'aimerais bien voir ça !

En discutant de toute cette histoire avec sa fiancée, le jeune homme réalisa que c'était sûrement pour cette raison que son arrière-grand-père Abraxas avait épousé une sorcière nordique, et pas n'importe laquelle, puisqu'elle était de très haute lignée, descendante du grand sorcier Thor lui-même. Il avait certainement voulu rabattre le caquet des Black, n'ayant pu épouser l'une de leurs filles.

Cela parut tout à fait vraisemblable à Lily qui, du coup, s'interrogea sur le mariage de Lucius Malefoy avec Narcissa Black. Était-ce une forme de compensation pour la désertion de Cedrella à la génération précédente ? Scorpius était dubitatif : ses grands-parents s'aimaient sincèrement, et les mariages arrangés étaient beaucoup moins fréquents à leur époque.

Les deux jeunes gens ne parvinrent pas à se mettre d'accord, et finirent par abandonner le sujet. Après tout, ils en avaient un bien plus intéressant à explorer : les réactions de leurs familles à leur futur mariage... Maintenant curieuse de savoir comment avaient réagi les proches de Scorpius, Lily lui résuma rapidement les réactions du reste de sa famille. Elle avait été agréablement surprise : son père avait étonnamment bien réagi !

— J'ai bien vu que le mien se retenait de faire la moindre remarque, indiqua Scorpius. Il me l'a déjà dit, ça ne l'enchante pas à cause du passé mais il ne serait pas cohérent avec lui-même s'il m'empêchait de décider de ma vie. Il a compris depuis bien longtemps que toi et moi c'est sérieux. Je m'attendais à ce que mon grand-père paternel tempête, vu ses réactions lorsque je lui ai demandé l'accès au coffre pour choisir ta bague. Merlin merci, j'ai été agréablement surpris : il s'est contenté de faire une tête d'enterrement et de me snober...  
— Oh... soupira Lily.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait des vacances ! objecta aussitôt son fiancé en ricanant. Ma mère et ma grand-mère, elles, se réjouissent pour nous, ça me suffit bien.  
— Et du côté de ta mère, justement ? Comment ça s'est passé, avec sa famille ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.  
— Comme on s'y attendait, mes grands-parents sont ravis et m'ont félicité chaleureusement et sincèrement.  
— Super ! Et... euh... Ta tante et ton oncle ? Tes cousines ?

Effectivement, Daphné et Marcus Flint n'avaient pas du tout réagi de la même manière...

Comme chaque année, Scorpius et ses parents avaient passé la soirée du vingt-quatre décembre au manoir Malefoy avant de rentrer chez eux à Falmouth. Comme chaque année, ils avaient ensuite passé le jour de Noël chez les Greengrass. Et comme Lily de son côté, c'est au cours du repas que Scorpius avait annoncé leur futur mariage.

Alors que sa cousine Demetria se joignait aux félicitations de ses grands-parents, Hera, la sœur aînée de celle-ci, et leurs parents restèrent circonspects.

— Mais dis-moi, Scorpius... commença Daphné avec une hésitation qui semblait plus feinte que naturelle. Comment se nomme cette jeune fille ?  
— Lily, répondit-il sobrement et fermement, se refusant à entrer en polémique.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention de la tablée.   
— Lily ? grinça son oncle, qui venait de laisser tomber sa main sur la table, abasourdi. Attends... Tu n'es quand même pas toujours avec la Potter ?  
— Ne t'en fais pas, rétorqua Scorpius sur un ton glacial. Tu ne seras pas obligé de venir.

Marcus le fusilla du regard sans répondre, avant de se tourner ostensiblement vers son beau-frère.  
— Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser faire ça ? lui demanda-t-il, persuadé de le voir de son côté.  
— Marcus, enfin ! s'exclama Astoria, choquée de l'entendre interpeller ainsi son mari.  
— Scorpius est majeur, c'est à lui de décider, appuya maladroitement Mr Greengrass.  
— Sérieusement, Drago, tu ne vas pas les laisser faire ? reprit Marcus en ignorant ostensiblement ces interruptions.  
— En quoi ça te dérange ? lui demanda celui-ci en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Scorpius ne fut pas surpris de voir son père à ses côtés : il ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait un jour apprécié Marcus Flint. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que son père approuvait l'idée de ce mariage. Mais celui-ci lui avait clairement expliqué, sur un ton résigné, que, comme il avait dû se battre pour épouser sa mère, il ne ferait strictement rien pour l'empêcher d'épouser Lily.

En entendant la réponse de Drago, son beau-frère se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, rouge de colère.  
— Par Marduk, il s'agit de la fille Potter ! éructa-t-il. Tu comptes laisser ton fils épouser la fille de Potter et Weasley ? Tu me déçois, Malefoy. Et ton paternel, il a réagi comment à la nouvelle ? À moins qu'il ne soit au courant de rien...  
— Il a réagi intelligemment, lui, rétorqua Drago avec toute la morgue et le flegme dont il était capable.

Scorpius ne manqua pas de remarquer que sa mère cachait son amusement derrière sa main, suite à cette dernière réplique. Tandis que sa tante Daphné levait les yeux au ciel et semblait partager l'avis de son mari. Elle se garda bien, néanmoins, de tout commentaire. L'art de ménager la chèvre et le chou, se dit Scorpius...

Alors qu'un silence hostile commençait à s'éterniser, Mr Greengrass indiqua fermement qu'il était temps de passer au dessert. Sa femme approuva vigoureusement ses dires, embrassant son petit-fils au passage.

La bûche de Noël était délicieuse, pourtant les invités y firent peu honneur. Scorpius ne voulait pas se laisser atteindre par la mauvaise humeur de son oncle. Il remarqua que sa mère faisait de nombreux efforts pour entretenir la conversation et tenter d'y intégrer sa tante Daphné, sans grand succès. Heureusement que ses grands-parents, eux, faisaient de leur mieux pour y participer. Son père, lui, avait gardé sa nonchalance et son flegme apparent, se contentant de manger.

Demetria tenta plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec son cousin, mais fut interrompue à chaque fois par sa sœur, sa mère ou son père. Alors que la jeune fille reposait sa fourchette à dessert sur son assiette vide et ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, Marcus s'empressa de se lever de sa chaise. Il prétexta sa fatigue et son besoin de repos, déclinant le café et le digestif mollement proposés par son beau-père. Daphné le suivit sans sourciller, tandis que leurs deux filles traînaient davantage les pieds, moins motivées à l'idée de déjà rentrer chez elles.

L'air déçu de sa mère et de ses grands-parents peina Scorpius. Mais à peine avaient-ils quitté le foyer de la cheminée des Greengrass que sa grand-mère l'enlaçait tendrement, tout en le félicitant à nouveau pour son prochain mariage.

— Alors, mon chéri... Et si tu nous racontais un peu plus ? J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur ta Lily. Elle a ton âge, non ?  
— Presque, Grimmy, elle a deux ans de moins que moi.  
— Oh, d'accord. Vous étiez dans la même Maison ?  
— Non, c'est le Quidditch qui nous a rapprochés. Nous étions tous les deux attrapeurs, à Poudlard, elle pour Gryffondor, moi pour Serpentard.  
— Ah, les fameux duels d'attrapeurs dont tu me parlais dans tes lettres ! comprit son grand-père en souriant.  
— C'est ça... reconnut le jeune homme. Franchement, elle est douée ! D'ailleurs, elle aurait tout à fait pu en faire son métier, si elle avait voulu...  
— Et elle fait quoi, alors ? interrogea Mrs Greengrass.  
— Elle étudie à l'Institut des Sortilèges d'Irlande, elle veut devenir Météomage, expliqua Scorpius fièrement.  
— C'est un beau métier, approuva la vieille dame.

Le jeune homme la remercia d'un sourire.  
— Alors c'est vraiment la fille de Ginny la Harpie ? s'enquit soudainement son grand-père, qui semblait brûler de poser cette question depuis que Marcus avait indiqué le nom de famille de Lily.  
— Oui, Grampy, répondit Scorpius sur un ton résigné.

La conversation roula ensuite sur Poudlard, Lily et le Quidditch. Lorsque les Malefoy prirent congé à leur tour, les Greengrass renouvelèrent leurs félicitations sincères. Le jeune homme les serra dans ses bras, sincèrement touché de sentir qu'ils se réjouissaient pour lui sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Lorsqu'il raconta la scène à Lily, elle grimaça face à la réaction de son ancien professeur de Sortilèges, mais se réjouit sincèrement pour son fiancé de la réaction de ses grands-parents maternels. Elle suggéra que son grand-père, si réticent malgré les remarques des autres membres de sa famille, ferait mieux de rencontrer d'abord les Greengrass. Scorpius trouva que c'était une bonne idée, surtout qu'ils appréciaient sincèrement son père. La jeune fille se promit d'en parler à sa mère.

  
****************

  
La vie reprit son cours, après Noël. Peu de choses avaient changé, en apparence... mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela, en réalité. La relation de Lily et Scorpius n'avait pas changé. Ils se voyaient toujours aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. La jeune fille ne quittait plus sa bague, même pour dormir. Bien sûr, elle avait rapidement écrit à ses amies pour le leur raconter. Mais à l'Institut des Sortilèges, elle avait préféré rester discrète. Elle n'avait pas envie que tout le monde le sache, pour l'instant, elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient aussi commencé à réfléchir sérieusement à leur installation en France. Le plus logique leur semblait être de s'installer aux alentours d'Aix en Provence, la capitale sorcière de ce pays. Lily avait déjà échangé plusieurs lettres à ce sujet avec son amie Mathilde Charmetant, la nièce française de sa tante Fleur. Elle était ravie, d'autant plus qu'elle aussi se formait pour devenir météomage, et que Lily allait donc étudier avec elle.

Bien sûr, le Quidditch, si important pour les deux jeunes gens, était toujours de la partie. Les entraînements hivernaux n'étaient pas forcément les plus agréables, mais voler sur un balai leur faisait tellement de bien ! Chacun d'entre eux allait jouer un match avant la fin du mois de janvier. Évidemment, celui qu'ils attendaient le plus était celui qui opposerait leurs deux équipes, au mois de mars.

Lily s'était parfaitement intégrée à l'équipe de Towerbury. Elle avait apprécié de diriger l'équipe de Gryffondor, à Poudlard, mais c'était une grosse charge, aussi était-elle ravie de laisser Rufus Gibbs gérer tout cet aspect des choses. Se contenter de rechercher le Vif d'Or et de travailler la stratégie et la cohésion avec le reste de l'équipe lui suffisait bien.

Cela lui avait d'ailleurs permis de se rapprocher de Drenka O'Reilly et Violet Young, qu'elle connaissait de Poudlard pour y avoir partagé sept années de cours, mais qu'elle avait vraiment découvert en profondeur depuis qu'elles partageaient la même équipe. À l'école de sorcellerie, leurs Maisons respectives, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor les avaient séparées.

Se retrouver dans la même équipe de Quidditch avait fait réaliser aux trois jeunes filles qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'elles ne le croyaient, et elles étaient en train de devenir amies. Surtout Lily et Drenka, d'ailleurs. En tant que capitaines de leurs équipes respectives, elles s'étaient beaucoup affrontées sur le terrain, à Poudlard, mais elles réalisèrent qu'elles avaient le même humour. Leur rivalité dépassée, une belle complicité était née.

Lily avait remarqué depuis longtemps que Drenka était observatrice. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise que celle-ci soit la première à remarquer sa bague, malgré la discrétion dont elle faisait montre. Et l'ancienne Serpentard n'eut aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.  
— Dis donc, il a bon goût, Malefoy ! glissa-t-elle à Lily à mi-voix, avec un clin d'œil complice, tandis qu'elles sortaient des vestiaires et se dirigeaient vers le terrain pour un entraînement.

La jeune fiancée apprécia que son amie n'ait pas parlé plus fort, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, maudissant au passage son héritage Weasley pour cet encombrant et peu discret gène. Drenka lui fit un clin d'œil et lui promit de ne pas en parler si elle ne le désirait pas, ce qui rassura Lily, qui lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, avant d'enfourcher son balai.

  
****************

  
Lucius Malefoy ne parvenait toujours pas à digérer l'idée de ce mariage. Au point qu'il avait préféré ne pas dire le moindre mot à son unique petit-fils, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour Noël. Le vieil homme ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ses mots dépassent sa pensée. Il ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec Scorpius, d'autant moins depuis qu'il avait cédé face à lui pour lui laisser l'accès au coffre.

Le patriarche continuait, cependant, à ruminer sur la situation et à espérer que l'un des deux jeunes gens au moins change d'avis. Et ce jour-là, Drago en était à regretter amèrement d'avoir accepté l'invitation de sa mère à déjeuner avec eux. D'autant plus que Scorpius avait décliné l'invitation. Le repas s'était bien passé mais, lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau pour siroter un digestif, Lucius n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser libre cours à ses récriminations.

— La petite-fille de Weasley ! Tu te rends compte, Drago !  
— Oui, Papa. Je le sais que c'est la fille de Potter.  
— Et surtout la petite-fille de Weasley ! s'entêta le vieil homme.  
— Oui, oui, on le sait que la fille de Potter est aussi celle de Weasley.  
— C'est surtout la petite-fille de ce sale traître à son sang d'Arthur Weasley...  
— Bon, Papa, on va pas se disputer. Lily est la petite-fille d'Arthur Weasley, la fille de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ET la fiancée de Scorpius. Et surtout, nous n'y pouvons malheureusement strictement rien...

Lucius ronchonna, visiblement toujours aussi contrarié.

— Nos descendants vont avoir du sang Potter et Weasley, tu as bien compris, ajouta Drago pour enfoncer le clou.

Son père le fixa avec un œil mauvais. C'était bien ce qui lui posait problème !

— En même temps, reprit Drago, vu la quantité de petites-filles que les Weasley ont eu, ça aurait d'ailleurs pu en être une qui porte le nom de Weasley. Après tout, sur le lot, Lily est la seule à ne pas le porter.  
— Parce que tu crois que ce genre d'argument a la moindre chance de me consoler ? l'interrogea son père d'une voix acide.  
— Ça ne me console pas plus. Mais au moins, j'aurais essayé.

  
****************

  
Afin d'évoquer tous ensemble les préparatifs du mariage, puisqu'il ne restait que quelques mois pour l'organiser, Ginny et Astoria s'étaient arrangées pour organiser un dîner entre les Potter et les Malefoy, du moins entre les jeunes fiancés et leurs parents. Après avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, les deux femmes avaient préféré privilégier un lieu relativement neutre.

Elles avaient donc réservé l'un des salons privés d'un restaurant, du côté moldu afin de limiter les risques de fuites tant que l'annonce officielle n'aurait pas eu lieu. À leur grand soulagement, Harry comme Drago n'avaient fait aucune difficulté pour venir. Le début du repas se passa remarquablement bien, ce qui rassura grandement Lily et Scorpius.

Mais petit à petit, l'ambiance changea légèrement. Parler de sujets neutres ne posait aucun problème, mais l'organisation du mariage à proprement parler, c'était une autre paire de manches... Décider d'une date ne fut pas évident mais, au final, ce fut le plus simple. Vint ensuite la question du lieu où se dérouleraient la cérémonie et la soirée.


End file.
